


Time May Change Me

by Kaymardsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Adulting, Adulting is hard, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Humor, Arcades, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Career Change, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Chronic Illness, Comfort/Angst, Cooking, Cussing, Dad hugs, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, Dance School, Dancing Lessons, Dancing and Singing, Darlene - Freeform, Demisexual Sirius Black, Developing Friendships, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Texting, Entering Adulthood, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Gay Remus Lupin, Gen, Gentleness, Grief/Mourning, Guitars, Gunshot Wounds, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Lesbian Character, Lupus, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Moving slow, Multi, Music, Musician Sirius Black, Nonbinary Alice, Nonbinary Character, Other, Piano, Police, Police Academy, Quality Sporting Supply, Queer Character, Queer Friendly, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Queerplatonic Relationships, References to David Bowie, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Humor, Sexual Humor, Shopping Malls, Sick Remus Lupin, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, TV quotes, Teacher Remus Lupin, Texting, Theatre, University, Unplanned Pregnancy, Watch Parties, bookstore, figuring out life, its a long one, jilly - Freeform, movie quotes, pregnancy loss, quite fluffy, they/them pronouns, top model, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 209,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymardsa/pseuds/Kaymardsa
Summary: Your favorite marauders (non magic AU) meet up in a modern day shopping mall while they attend university or decide what they want to do with their lives.Various meet-cutes (and one or two not-so-cutes).Lots of sarcasm. Lots of heartbreak. Lots of laughter and love.Texting, cursing, and generally just trying not to drown under the weight of adulthood while their lives change over time.Mostly Wolfstar with a healthy dose of Darlene and JillyThis is going to be a long one, so buckle up folks!
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Benjy Fenwick, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1121
Kudos: 588





	1. New Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texting will be in bold with actions in the text groups (such as 'changed name of group, person added, etc ) will be in italics. Group chat names will be bold/underlined.
> 
> Characters will be introduced as the story progresses and not all chapters will feature all characters.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy ❤

"Everything is trash and I long for death!" Peter sighed, plopping down next to James at the food court table. 

"Pete! _What the fuck_ man?!" James demanded while grabbing a plate of chilli fries off of the tray of food Peter had brought. 

"Don't be judgey, Prongs." Sirius cut in as he pulled his chair out to join them at the table. "We don't know what its like to wake up with _that face_ everyday." He added with mock concern, giving Peter a brotherly slap on the shoulder to show he was only kidding. 

"Har. Har." Pete said as he flipped Sirius off with one hand and grabbed for a burger with the other. 

Peter worked as a floater part time in the food court of the mall, which meant he filled in wherever there was a need. When asked why he worked such a shit job, Peter would always reply with 'the food is free' and a shrug, but James and Sirius both knew he hated it. In all reality he just didn't know what he wanted to do with his life yet, and so he kept working at the same dead end job he'd had since he was 16, and attended university part time with no identified major. 

"I reek of fries..." Peter said as he sniffed the collar of his shirt. _"Ugh._ I have to go straight to class from here."

"I've got an extra t shirt in the breakroom you can borrow, Wormy" Sirius placated as Peter nodded in thanks, grabbing a fist full of fries.

"Hey, I thought you were working that pizza joint today" James said. "Why do you smell like fries?"

"More importantly, why is this not a slice of pineapple pizza?" Sirius added with a small wave of his already half eaten burger. 

_"Ugh." "Gross."_ James and Peter protested together. Sirius just rolled his eyes and took another bite of his burger. 

Well, Hestia came in and took over the pizza slot and one of the fry cooks left early from _'sickness'"_ he explained with an eye roll and air quotes "but it was obvious he was just hung over and couldn't handle the smell of the grease."

 _"Lightweight..." "Lame..."_ James and Sirius muttered around mouthfulls of fries. 

"Yea." Peter agreed with a small smirk. _"Top Model_ at yours tonight right?"

"Yup!" James said "lets see who gets the boot this week!"

"Can we _not_ right now?" Sirius sighed dejectedly "I'm still not over that bullshit elimination from last week."

Peter and James each gave Sirius a consoling pat on the back before returning to their food. 

"I'm headed back, Pads." James said to Sirius as he gathered his trash on the tray. "I told dad I'd finish that display in the front before I left, and I have to hunt down a missing left shoe from the back." 

Sirius just nodded in response and opened up a second burger wrapper as he put his feet up in the chair James had just vacated. 

After several minutes of eating in friendly silence Sirius leaned back in his chair and gave Peter a fatherly look. _"Sooooooooo...."_

Peter stared back. "So?"

"So I saw you talking to that.... girl?" Sirius prodded questioningly. 

_"Person."_ Peter clarified. "And that's Al. And _THEY_ are just a friend." He emphasized.

"Word." Sirius nodded. "I've never seen them before so, I thought maybe there was something...?" Sirius tried again, clearly snooping for some type of reaction. 

"Nope. Just a friend from class that I happened to run into" Peter shrugged. "That's the sort of thing that happens when you _work at_ _a mall_..." he finished with a gesture to their general surroundings as if explaining 2 + 2 = 4. 

Sirius just stared at his friend. He knew there was more to the story. They had been best friends for 10 years-sharing a dorm room for most of that time-and he had _always_ been able to tell when his two best friends were hiding things.

Peter just aimlessly arranged and rearranged the trash on the tray, grabbing the occasional rouge fry, as he attempted to dodge the stare down. It took nearly 2 full minutes of this before Pete finally cracked (a new record Sirius would later congratulate him for). 

_"Fine"_ Pete sighed, throwing his napkin down onto the table. "There is a girl in my biology class that Al is partnered with right now that I sort of, might possibly, potentially want to ask out. In the future. _Maybe."_

"She'd be lucky to have you, mate." Sirius said with a genuine smile that clearly breathed some confidence into Peter. 

Sirius pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket. 

**Bros Before... Everyone Else:**

**(2:27pm) Prongsie: I could use your help**

**(2:27pm) Padywack: Useless without me as always..**

**(2:28pm) Prongsie: 🖕**

Sirius put his phone back in his pocket as Peter started to stand.

"Welp. I'm headed back I suppose." Peter mumbled as if he were talking about his own impending funeral. 

"Same." Sirius replied as he grabbed the tray to empty into the trash. "Thanks for the food, even if it wasn't my pizza" Sirius added with a light laugh as Peter flipped him the bird without looking back. 

  
Sirius took his time walking back to work. He waved at the people he knew in the various stores on his way, thinking about how it would feel to leave this all behind for the police academy with James in 3 months. He didn't hate his job. He worked with James at Quality Sporting Supply, which was owned by the Potters, and he liked it. It had always been a temporary thing, but it still felt odd to consider not being there.

In fact, he quite liked the routine of it all. Knowing everyone who worked in each shop, getting to muck around with James, free lunch everyday with Pete, chilling at the arcade next door on his break to chill with Marlene.....

Sirius lost his train of thought as he walked past the bookstore window. 

_New guy,_ his brain registered as he tilted his head absentmindedly, staring at the tall boy with loose curls as he moved books from a cart to the shelves. 

As if the boy had felt the gaze, he turned to glance at Sirius. Sirius quickly looked away, taking a few lazy steps toward a display case near the entrance as nonchalantly as he could manage, as if interested in the items. 

Once the boy had turned back around, Sirius made his way back to work, throwing one last curious glance over his shoulder before he turned the corner.

**Bros Before... Everyone Else:**

**(2:40pm) Prongsie: Hurry the fuck up Pads, I want to go home.**

**(2:42pm) Padywack: Calm your tits, I'm coming!**

_Who was that guy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments give me life ❤  
> I genuinely appreciate the feedback.
> 
> Also, I'm aware Top Model is no longer airing. But, as I believe its a real tragedy, I'm choosing to ignore that fact.


	2. Love is The Only True Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells Lily about his first day of work at the bookstore.  
> Remus and Dorcas have pizza after the gym.  
> Fortune cookie.

"That you Rem?" Lily called across the apartment at the sound of the front door. 

"Yup. Who else would it b-" Remus dropped a few of the records he was carrying onto the floor _"-ah fuck!"_

Lily rushed into the room looking frantic. "What happened!" She demanded as she helped Remus carry all of the bags to the kitchen. 

"Nothing _mom..."_ Remus drolled with a small eye roll. "Dropped some stuff and- _No...._ I really hope this one isn't broken!" he groaned, pulling a record from a very worn looking sleeve. Lily just smiled to herself. Remus was always cutting his thoughts short with other thoughts, forgetting sometimes that she had no idea what he was on about half of the time. 

She followed him back into the livingroom, him inspecting the surface of the record while they walked. "So how was your first day at the bookstore?" She asked once the record had successfully started to play.

"It was great" Remus said with an excited smile "I think its going to be perfect. Ill have to remember to thank Dorcas at the gym tonight."

"Oh she wasn't there today?" Lily asked.

"No, she only works there part-time," He explained "and it's in the coffee shop area so I'm not sure how much I will really see her during the actual work day- _Oh!_ I could take my breaks there I suppose. Maybe lunch? And you go there already to study...." He trailed off as his head bobbed along as a new song drifted from the record player. 

Lily smiled to herself, happy for her best friend, as she walked back to her room to finish preparing for her lesson. Lily taught english in a live online class to students of all ages in Tokyo twice a week. The time difference meant she was limited to doing the classes in the evening, but it was ok money and allowed her more flexibility to focus more on school than a regular job would. 

Remus usually took that time to go to the gym because, as he had put it after hearing the first lesson through the thin wall that separates their bedrooms, " _it's impossible not to laugh at how adult you sound when I know how you speak when you're drunk."_

She supposed he had a point. She could hardly imagine him being a teacher, even though he was easily the smartest person she knew. She tried to tell herself it had nothing to do with his illness, but knew deep down that she would always worry about him a little. 

*

Remus walked into Fit Space and set his bag behind the counter, giving Dorcas a friendly wave across the room where she was working with a client. Dorcas was the most popular trainer at Fit Space for a reason. She was the best. Friendly and excitable, Remus and her had become instant friends. When he transferred colleges and couldnt keep his job at the school library she told him about the opening at the bookstore she served coffee and pastries at twice a week. 

Remus taught an advanced Karate class to a group of 11-13 year olds once a week at Fit Space, and generally spent any time he wasn't studying or hanging out with Lily (and now working at the bookstore) working out. He wasn't much into sports but, took his health seriously out of necessity. 

He finished his workout an hour and half later, doing a quick glance around the gym for Dorcas before he gathered his stuff to leave. Checking his phone he noticed an unread message. 

**Team Work Dat Ass:**

**(8:02pm) Dorcas: Don't leave yet, I'm jumping in the shower. Lets get a bite. I want to hear about your first day!**

**(8:14pm) Remus: Just finished up. Ill wash up too then. Pizza next door?**

**(8:21pm) Dorcas: Yup. Headed there now. I'll order.**

_Dorcas changed the name of the group chat from 'Team Work Dat Ass' to 'Fitness and Pizza Club'_

**(8:29pm) Dorcas: Boredom...**

_Dorcas changed 'Dorcas' to 'Jalapeno'_

_Jalapeno changed 'Remus' to 'Pineapple'_

**(8:31pm) Pineapple: Nice. Omw**

Dorcas was at the counter picking up their finished pizza, half pepperoni and jalapenos, half pineapple, when Remus walked in and immediately made his way to their regular corner booth, giving her an acknowledging wave as they spotted each other. 

"Did you love it? I know you loved it. _Tell me you loved it!_ It's so you, right?" She squealed out before she had even sat down. 

Remus just shrugged his shoulders in mock indifference as grabbed a slice from the pineapple half. 

"Oh shut it Lupin," Dorcas sighed with a small laugh and eye roll "I bet you wanted to pack a bag and move in." 

Remus laughed and nodded "you know me too well, D." 

"Ok, so really, how was it?"

"It was really great. I get a pretty big discount, I helped 9 people with book recommendations-" 

"-oh thats like porn for you isn't it?" Dorcas cut in with a grin. 

Remus flipped her off with his pizza free hand and continued on. "The record section is incredible. I bought a few for myself-almost broke one- but, yea.... its great. Really, thank you D. I owe you one" He smiled and took another slice of pizza. 

Dorcas sat back in her chair and took a deep breath.

 _"Someday,"_ she started "- _and that day may never come- I will call upon you to do a service for me."_

Remus smiled knowingly as they finished together, in a much too overdramatic way for public, " _But until that day, accept this justice as a gift on my daughter's wedding day."_

"Such a great movie..." Dorcas said through a small laugh, Remus nodding in agreement behind his last slice of pizza.

They talked about their schedules, about Remus's classes, about Dorcas most recent failed date... anything and everything. Remus truly enjoyed his friendship with Dorcas. Lily would forever be his closest and oldest friend, but it was just different. 

For one, he and Dorcas were both gay as fuck, and got on really well talking about their dating histories- Dorcas's being much more extensive than his own- and making up fake, elaborate love interest stories about all the other gym goers and pizza connoisseurs around them. 

The second, and perhaps the most important reason, was simply that Dorcas had never seen Remus sick. Lily had seen him at his worst, toeing the line between life and death in a hospital bed at 14 years old, and he knew deep down that she would never be able to unsee it. 

Dorcas knew he had Lupus, but didn't let that stop her from laughing her ass off any and every time he fell or tripped or spilled an entire cup of coffee on himself. Which was quite often. 

"Well, definitely come see me on your break tomorrow. We could grab a bite in the food court for lunch even." Dorcas said as they were headed for the door. 

"Yup. See ya D!" Remus waved as they went separate ways.

" _Bye hot stuff!_ " Dorcas called over her shoulder, trying as always to embarrass him. 

" _I'll think of you every second!_ " Remus wailed dramatically, clutching his heart as they both laughed across the growing distance between them. 

*

Lily was eating takeaway Japanese when he got back to their apartment. She was watching a recording of Top Model that looked new, and even though he didn't much like the show, he sat down next to her to watch anyway. 

"Hey lover" she said without looking away from the tv as she moved her legs over his lap, tossing him a fortune cookie. "Good workout?"

"Yup. Ate with Dorcas after" he answered, tearing open the fortune cookie wrapper. "How was the lesson?" 

"Fine. Fine." She mumbled around a large bite of rice. She was clearly too focused on the show for conversation, which suited Remus just fine. He was unusually tired from the excitement of the new job. 

Finishing his cookie he unfolded the paper inside and read:

_Love is the only true adventure to be had._

Remus snorted and tossed the paper onto the coffee table before turning his attention to the crushing of hopes and dreams that was about to take place on their tv. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Kudos and comments give me life.


	3. DDR and The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance Dance Revolution.  
> Sirius meets Remus.  
> Marlene meets Dorcas.  
> James gets burned by the flame that is Lily.  
> Numbers are exchanged.

"Want to hit up the bookstore before we head home?" James asked over the sounds of the arcade.

He and Sirius were getting prepped for some hardcore _Dance Dance Revolution,_ the usual small crowd gathering to watch and take bets, while they waited for Marlene, their close friend, and manager over the arcade, to change out of her work uniform in the break room.

"Yea, sounds good," Sirius answered "I had Emmeline keeping an eye out if anyone traded in any records on my wanted list, but I saw the other day that they hired a new guy since she quit." 

"So?" James looked confused. 

_"Soooo...._ he doesn't know to hold my needed records back for me" Sirius replied as if it were obvious. 

"Queen of dance coming through! _Make way peasants!"_ Marlene shouted as she ran up to her platform for the game. "Two against one? You sure you don't need to go get one more to make it fair?" She cackled. "I can wait if you want to call Pete..." 

"Ha. Ha." James deadpanned "just start the game."

"Alrighty!" She shouted as she fired up the first round "Lets get weird!" 

The game started and ended, to not a single person's surprise, with Marlene winning by a landslide. She decided to join them on their bookstore adventure, having won a free coffee during their embarrassingly short dance battle. The entire way to the coffee bar at the back of the bookstore James and Sirius could be heard chanting quietly ' _we're not worthy, we're not worthy_ ' to the general bewilderment of every other customer in the store. 

Sirius, having ordered a simple black coffee, picked up his order first and waved to Marlene and James as he walked over to his beloved record corner, keeping a sharp eye out for the new guy as he went. 

This was his favorite place in the entire mall; this tiny corner. He always loved imagining all the people who had listened to the songs he loved on these used records. Had they been dancing? Were they listening with the love of their life? Were they going through a tough time and the music helped them through it? Were they cooking or painting or perhaps folding the laundry for their children? 

It was the history, the stories in every slightly bent or torn vinyl sleeve, that had piqued his interest in collecting old records from the start, and now he was hooked. He could play all of his favorite songs on guitar and during the most stressful times in his life, could be found strunming along to an old David Bowie song, or humming the harmonies of something by The Cure. Music was just.... _magic._

After about 20 minutes of searching he conceded that there wasn't anything new that he wanted and made his way back over to the coffee shop. He could hear Marlene laughing as he tossed his empty coffee cup in the recycling bin and looked up to see her openly flirting with the girl at the coffee counter, who surprisingly seemed to he holding her own. 

People usually couldn't keep up with Marlene, and instead were left standing with their mouths agape. She was loud and proud in the best way, and no one would ever tell her to be anything different. Because if they did she would kick them right in the face. And being a dance student at university, she could definitely do it. 

"Where did James run off to?" Sirius asked as he approached the flirting pair with caution, adding a nod of hello to the coffee girl, to be polite. 

"Your friend with the glasses?" The girl asked. "He's probably crying in the bathroom or something" she said with a light laugh. 

"Yea... he got rejected _hard"_ Marlene nodded solemnly, glancing at a table covered in notes, books, and a laptop, where a pretty redheaded girl sat looking at them with her eyebrows raised challengingly. 

"That's Lily" the barista said "and I'm Dorcas. Lily comes here to study and your friend-James is it?" Marlene nodded "well he came on a bit ....strong..." she explained as she moved back to the register to take another order.

"Understatement." Lily said with a huff as she returned her focus to her laptop.

Sirius just nodded in understanding. He loved the guy, but that definitely sounded like James.

Marlene and Sirius made their way to the only open table, which happened to be next to Lily, and waited for James to appear. "How goes the treasure hunt?" Marlene asked as they sat down. 

"No luck. Turns out X does _not_ mark the spot" he replied in a dramatic fashion. 

"Well, not if you put the X there yourself" Marlene sigh with an eye roll "I told you the duct tape was a stupid plan."

"I didn't see the new guy either." Sirius continued as if she had not commented. 

"Maybe he's off today. Try again tomorrow" she shrugged. 

"I'm sorry," Lily cut in with a polite smile "are you talking about the new guy that works here?" 

"Yea, why?" Sirius replied, turning in his seat to face her, "you know him?"

She nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket, giving him the 'just a second' finger point. 

**House of Hotties:**

**(4:41pm) Lilyflower: Some hot guy looking for you over by the coffee counter.**

**(4:41pm) Moony: I can't keep fucking around with you and D Lil, Im on the clock.**

**(4:42pm) Lilyflower: I'm serious you twat. Hurry up.**

**(4:43pm) Moony: .....fine**

"He's on his way" Lily smiled as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Hopefully it makes up for me blowing your friend off earlier" she shrugged. 

"Did you work here?" Marlene asked as she pulled her chair around to join Lily, uninvited, at her table. "Is that how you know Dorcas and this other guy?"

"Remus" Lily replied. "And no, Remus is my best friend and roommate. He and Dorcas are fitness nerds" she explained "and we all hang out sometimes."

"Talking about me?" Remus cut in as he walked up to the trio, sending a wave over to Dorcas who had several customers at the counter watching her work. 

"Yes," Lily said gesturing to the other two. "This is Marlene, and-oh I'm sorry I didn't get your name..."

"Oh," Sirius said, realizing she was talking about him, "I'm Sirius" he added with a smile he usually reserved for flirting. 

"You're.... serious?" Lily asked with a little laugh. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Sirius said jovially, hoping his face was doing a good job hiding the ' _what the fuck was that!?_ ' running through his mind at his lame response.

"He was looking for you Rem." Lily said as she started to pack up her laptop "Something about records" she added with a raised eyebrow. 

Remus felt his face blush slightly as he turned to Sirius to ask, but the boy had already stood up and was saying "I'll be right back, Marly" to the girl next to him. "Maybe try and find the loveless idiot and we will feed and water his soul with some pizza before we leave?" He added as he and Remus turned to leave the coffee bar. 

"So," Sirius refocused his attention to Remus "Remus right? Like the wolf story?"

"Mmmhmm" Remus hummed in reply as he plucked up a deserted book from a table, stopping to put it in its right place before they continued on. 

"Is that why Lily had you as Moony in her phone?" He asked, immediately backtracking "I just saw when she opened your contact to text. It was huge and had a picture of the full moon. Hard to miss..." he shrugged.

"Yea-well yes and no" Remus replied. "I kinda... well..."

They stopped at the first row of used records while Remus searched for words. "I use to be in hospital a lot and.... well those gowns open in the back, don't they" he finished as casually as he could, the blush creeping up his cheeks giving him away. 

Sirius barked out a laugh that was so genuine, Remus found himself laughing along lightly too. 

"So I know all the other people who stock these" Sirius said as he lovingly patted a stack of records nearest to them "and they all had my back." 

Remus just raised his eyebrow in confusion as Sirius continued on. "I've been collecting my favorites for 3 years now and still have a handful missing from my list." He turned to fully face Remus with a serious expression on his face, as if preparing for battle. "Can I count on you to make sure these treasures don't end up in the hands of some hipster who could never appreciate them?" 

"That depends..." Remus said as he crossed his arms in defiance. 

"....on?" Sirius crossed his own arms over his chest. 

"On if any of the records on your list are also on my list" Remus stated matter-of-factly. 

They just stared at each other until Sirius finally nodded in agreement, uncrossing his arms for a handshake

"I accept your terms." They shook hands in a very formal fashion then headed back toward the coffee bar. "Shall I just text you the list then?" He asked Remus as they walked. 

"Mhh sure" Remus replied "that way if any come in I can give you a heads up. We're only allowed to keep stuff back for one day so..." he finished with a shrug. 

"Cool. Later, _Moony"_ Sirius said with a wink as he joined Marlene and James as they journeyed to the food court to buy _cheer-up pizza_ for James. 

" _I saw that!_ " Dorcas shouted across the bar, not bothering to hide her smirk.

Remus flipped her off as he turned to get back to the floor, trying and failing to hide the grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

*

**A Gay Guy, A Lesbian and a Redhead Walk Into a Bar:**

**(5:33pm) Lesbionic: Lil you totally missed Rem getting his flirt on!**

**(5:35pm) Red: What?! Tell. Me. Everything.**

**(5:35pm) Lesbionic: Digits AND a wink!**

**(5:36pm) Red: Gah! I can't even! Remus!**

**(5:37pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Fuck you both.**

_Lesbionic changed the name of the group chat from 'A Gay Guy, A Lesbian and a Redhead Walk Into a Bar' to 'Team Get Remus Laid!'_

**(5:38pm) Red: Yassss! 👏**

**(5:39pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: 🖕**

**(5:41pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: What about you and that girl with the blue hair?**

**(5:41pm) Red: Her name is Marlene. And she most DEF got that number! 👏👏👏**

**(5:43pm) Lesbionic: Thank you, thank you! *takes a bow**

**(5:44pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: And I hear Lilith burned someone's heart into a pile of ash?**

**(5:44pm) Lesbionic: Yup. Idk why. He was a looker.**

**(5:46pm) Red: Maybe that's not what I'm looking for in a guy.**

**(5:47pm) Lesbionic: .......**

**(5:47pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: ....**

**(5:50pm) Red: Har.Har. 🖕**

\- 

**Unknown Number/Unknown Number:**

**(8:10pm) Unknown Number: Hey Remus, right?**

**(8:10pm) Unknown Number: This is Sirius. The record guy.**

**(8:13pm) Remus: Hello. Yes, I remember.**

_Remus changed Unknown Number to Record Guy, Sirius_

_Sirius changed Remus to Moonman_

_Remus changed the name of the group chat to 'Moonman/Record Guy, Sirius._

**(8:13pm) Record Guy, Sirius: Cool. I will go ahead and send that list of records if it's still cool. I really appreciate it!**

**(8:14pm) Moonman: Anything for the cause.**

**(8:14pm) Record Guy, Sirius: Good man!**


	4. Welcome to the Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius texts Remus.
> 
> Just a short texting only chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the texting convos overlap, so mind the time stamp if it gets tough to follow

**Moonman/Record Guy, Sirius:**

**(11:14am) Record Guy, Sirius: Your friend broke my friend. Do you have a friend-fixer in the area that you could recommend?**

**(11:17am) Moonman: I'm sorry, my local friend-fixer is on vacation for the foreseeable future.**

**(11:18am) Record Guy, Sirius: Bummer.**

**(11:18am) Record Guy, Sirius: Working today?**

-

 **The Marauders:**

**(11:26am) Prongs: Wormy!**

**(11:26am) Prongs: Sirius met a boy!**

**(11:27am) Padfoot: 🖕**

**(11:27am) Prongs: Wormyyyyy**

**(11:28am) Prongs: WORMTAIL!!**

**(11:29am) Wormtail: Can I fucking take a piss!**

**(11:29am) Wormtail: Hold up**

**(11:29am) Wormtail: A boy? Like... this is not a drill?**

**(11:30am) Padfoot: Fuck you guys.**

**(11:31am) Padfoot: He's just some guy at the record store I got on Team List.**

**(11:32am) Wormtail: Ah.**

**(11:32am) Wormtail: The record list. I forget sometimes that your actually 50**

**(11:33am) Prongs: Baaahhaaaaaha!**

**(11:33am) Padfoot: And again I say: 🖕**

**(11:34am) Prongs: Sirius has been obsessively checking his phone waiting for a text back.**

**(11:34am) Prongs: Its hilarious watching him get these messages from us.**

**(11:35am) Wormtail: Oh**

**(11:35am) Wormtail: That's**

**(11:35am) Wormtail: Great**

**(11:35am) Padfoot: .... why are we friends?**

**(11:36am) Prongs: Look, we just want you to be happy.**

**(11:36am) Padfoot: You're acting like I've never been in a relationship Prongs.**

**(11:37am) Wormtail: Not a real one though...**

**(11:37am) Prongs: 👆**

**(11:38am) Wormtail: You only date people you already know really well, then break it off when it gets too deep.**

**(11:38am) Prongs: Yup. Classic Padfoot.**

**(11:39am) Wormtail: Pads?**

**(11:39am) Prongs: We lost him Wormy.**

**(11:40am) Wormtail: Oh the misfortune...**

**(11:40am) Prongs: Record dude texted back.**

**(11:41am) Wormtail: We have been replaced.**

**(11:41am) Prongs: I feel so used.**

**(11:41am) Wormtail: You'll always have me**

**(11:42am) Prongs: Good man, Wormy.**

**(11:42am) Prongs: Unlike some....**

**(11:42am) Padfoot: 🖕🖕🖕🖕**

**-**

**Moonman/Record Guy, Sirius:**

**(11:37am) Moonman: Sorry. No I was in class.**

**(11:38am) Record Guy, Sirius: Oh shit man, sorry.**

**(11:38am) Moonman: Nah. It's fine.**

**(11:39am) Moonman: She's not so bad.**

**(11:40am) Record Guy, Sirius: Huh?**

**(11:40am) Moonman: Lily.**

**(11:42am) Record Guy, Sirius: Oh. Yea?**

**(11:43am) Moonman: She's just intense when she's in the zone with her studying.**

**(11:44am) Record Guy, Sirius: I suppose I can forgive her for that.**

**(11:47am) Moonman: Well she didn't do anything to you. So....**

**(11:47am) Record Guy, Sirius: Irrelevant**

**(11:48am) Record Guy, Sirius: She left me with a broken friend, remember?**

**(11:59am) Record Guy, Sirius: I demand a replacement.**

_Moonman is typing...._

-

**Team Get Remus Laid!**

**(11:56am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Record guy is texting me.**

**(11:56am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Says Lily broke his friend. And that he deserves a new one in exchange.**

**(11:57am) Lesbionic: Yas! Get some Lupin!**

**(11:57am) Red: The fuck? I barely talked to that guy!**

**(11:58am) Lesbionic: He DEF didn't get your full wrath babe, but it was pretty legit.**

**(11:58am) Red: .... what a little bitch.**

**(11:59am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Can we please get back to ME?!**

**(11:59am) Red: Sorry Rem**

**(11:59am) Lesbionic: Yes your highness, carry on.**

**(12:01pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: What the fuck do I do?**

**(12:01pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: He doesn't seem queer to me.**

**(12:02pm) Lesbionic: You can't know that for sure from one conversation.**

**(12:03pm) Red: Yea, unless that conversation went: "Are you bent?" "No."**

**(12:03pm) Lesbionic: 👆👆👆 That.**

**(12:06pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: So should I just ask him then? I've never had to do that.**

**(12:07pm) Red: Maybe? If the opportunity comes up to ask, just take it.**

**(12:08pm) Lesbionic: If nothing else you could always be friends?**

**(12:08pm) Lesbionic: I mean, me and Lil are Icons, obviously.**

**(12:09pm) Red: It's true.**

**(12:09pm) Lesbionic: But it might be nice to have some more friends where you work. It worked out with me!**

**(12:10pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Eh. You're alright...**

**(12:10pm) Lesbionic: 🖕**

**(12:11pm) Red: Just don't get in your head so much that you talk yourself out of having a normal chill conversation.**

**(12:24pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: ......... um....**

**(12:24pm) Red: Wow.**

**(12:24pm) Red: Just.... wow.**

**(12:25pm) Lesbionic: Client coming in for their session, but I will leave you with this piece of advice:**

**(12:25pm) Lesbionic: GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER, LUPIN!**

**(12:26pm) Red: 👏👏👏**

**(12:28pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: .....fine**

-

**Moonman/Record Guy, Sirius:**

**(12:13pm) Record Guy, Sirius: ?**

**(12:31pm) Moonman: Sorry**

**(12:31pm) Moonman: I was out searching for you a replacement.**

**(12:33pm) Record Guy, Sirius: Any luck?**

**(12:34pm) Moonman: Sadly, no.**

**(12:34pm) Record Guy, Sirius: Bummer.**

**(12:38pm) Monnman: Guess you're stuck with me.**

**(12:39pm) Record Guy, Sirius: It'll be tough but, I suppose you will have to do.**

**(12:40pm) Record Guy, Sirius: What are your qualifications?**

**(12:42pm) Moonman: Awkward sarcasm and a record collection that deserves its own walk in closet.**

**(12:42pm) Record Guy, Sirius: Well what do you know! Those are the exact two things I look for in a buddy. Welcome to the friendship.**

**(12:43pm) Moonman: Happy to be here.**

_Record Guy, Sirius changed the name of the chat from 'Moonman/Record Guy, Sirius' to 'The Friendship'_

_Moonman changed 'Record Guy, Sirius' to Friend Sirius'_

_Friend Sirius changed 'Moonman' to Friend Remus'_

-

 **The** **Marauders:**

**(12:39pm) Prongs: Why are you smiling so hard Pads?**

**(12:39pm) Wormtail: Did record guy text back?**

**(12:40pm) Prongs: I call best man at the wedding!**

**(12:40pm) Wormtail: Damn you!**

**(12:40pm) Prongs: HAHA! TOO SLOW!**

**(12:41pm) Prongs: Are you blushing Pads! It looks painful...**

**(12:42pm) Wormtail: I can't believe I'm missing this!**

**(12:43pm) Prongs: I have to tell Marlene!**

**(12:43pm) Padfoot: Seriously**

**(12:43pm) Padfoot: 🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are life!


	5. Like They Always Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreaking Black family drama.  
> Peter hatches a plan.  
> Remus gets added to the group chat.  
> James is still gone for Lily.  
> Marlene is wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a bit real, which is why its longer.  
> I won't always update as quickly as I have been, but I had this one in the bank, so I thought... why not?

James took his earbuds out and tossed them onto the bench in the locker room and sighed dramatically in an attempt to get Sirius's attention. But Sirius was too busy playing on his phone to look up, so he let his bag fall to the ground and sighed a little louder. 

Still nothing. 

He plopped down on the bench opposite Sirius and let his head fall into his hands with an even _louder_ sigh, full of the _deepest_ despair. 

"I heard you the first time, wanker." Sirius muttered without looking up from his phone. When James said nothing, he finally looked up from his phone with an exasperated look. "Out with it then." 

James had only wanted some attention. But Sirius was clearly in no mood. 

"What's up?" He asked with caution. 

".... Nothing." 

"Well your British is showing...." James mumbled with annoyance as he made to grab his things and leave. 

_"The fuck_ are you on about?" Sirius stood and shoved his phone into his bag.

"You called me a wanker." James deadpanned. "Wait... was that... was that _Reg?"_ He asked, expression changing to empathy in a half second. Sirius's mother was British, and even though he had lived almost exclusively in the US during boarding school, he still had a slight accent that he didn't bother to hide whenever he had been forced to talk to his family growing up. 

Sirius went rigid, and James knew it had to be someone from his family. They had always been able to push his emotional buttons. He hadn't had contact with any of them in nearly 3 years, but James knew that Sirius's only regret about leaving was abandoning his brother- even if it had been Regulus's choice to stay. He sent him an email on birthdays and the occasional one liner about catching up, but rarely ever got more than _"thanks"_ or _"no"_ in reply. It _had_ to be Reg. 

"Yea." Sirius said to the floor, frozen to the spot.

 _Silence._

James wanted to hug him. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to pat him on the shoulder and say it would be ok. 

But he wouldn't.

Because, in his experience as Sirius's best friend and roommate for the better part of 10 years, nothing to do with the Blacks was _ever_ 'ok'. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" James finally asked, mirroring Sirius frozen posture. 

Sirius looked up at his best friend -his brother- and smiled weakly. "No. I'm fine." Adding _"Really,_ I am." When James didn't look convinced. 

They walked in silence to James's car.

Only once they had gotten in and started out of the parking lot did the tension begin to dissipate. As if putting physical distance between that moment and the next was relieving Sirius of the burden. 

"Breakfast?" He asked James as he switched on the radio. 

"Ugh. Lets go home first" James groaned "I need a shower."

"Yea you do!" Sirius was flipping through the stations and coming up short. "We have _got_ to find a different gym. The showers have been out of order for _months."_

James nodded in agreement before directing the conversation to where they would eat. 

*

**Peter/Al:**

**(9:17am) Peter: Good news? About Mary?**

**(9:22am) Al: She isn't seeing anyone. But says she isn't looking either.**

**(9:22am) Peter: Well don't most people say that though? It's like an excuse us single people use to explain why they aren't dating.**

**(9:24am) Al: hahaha! Yea. I suppose you're right.**

**(9:24am) Al: I will keep you updated, but you should just talk to her. She's so nice.**

**(9:25am) Peter: I just wish I knew if we had anything in common.**

**(9:26am) Peter: Like, is this a waste of time? Or are we basically the same person? If I ask her out, what will we talk about? What if she thinks my music is stupid? What if I think HER music is stupid?!**

**(9:27am) Al: Whoa! Simmer down!**

**(9:27am) Al: Give me a second. I got you 💪**

**(9:40am) Al: She's really excited about some theater audition this weekend for the university.**

**(9:42am) Al: Hello. Is this thing on.**

**(9:47am) Al: Oh my fuck. Are you actually doing work over there!**

**(9:47am) Al: I may cry from pride.**

**(9:49am) Peter: 🖕**

**(9:49am) Peter: I'm looking up the show on the university site.**

**(9:50am) Peter: ...am I working .... 😂 It's like we've never met!**

**(9:51am) Al: rofl**

-

**The Marauders:**

**(10:00am) Wormtail: Ok. I want to run something by you guys.**

**(10:00am) Wormtail: But I don't want to hear any shit about it.**

**(10:01am) Wormtail: It's for a girl.**

**(10:03am) Prongs: Of course Wormy. Step into my office.**

**(10:03am) Padfoot: No! My office is bigger.**

**(10:04am) Prongs: 🖕**

**(10:04am) Padfoot: 🖕🖕**

**(10:05am) Prongs: 🖕🖕🖕🖕**

**(10:05am) Wormtail: ....whenever you're done.**

**(10:06am) Padfoot: Sorry!**

**(10:06am) Prongs: Right, sorry.**

_Wormtail is typing..._

_-_

_Wormtail is typing..._

-

**(10:17am) Prongs: Want to just meet us for lunch Pete?**

**(10:17am) Wormtail: ....yes.**

**(10:18am) Padfoot: Food court? James has work at noon and I clock in at 1.**

**(10:19am) Prongs: I'm down.**

**(10:20am) Wormtail: Same. Leaving school in 10.**

**(10:21am) Padfoot: Should we invite Marlene?**

**(10:21am) Prongs: She IS a girl....**

**(10:22am) Prongs: Might be more helpful on girl matters.**

**(10:22am) Wormtail: Yea! Do that!**

-

_New group chat created._

_James, Marlene, Sirius, and Peter added to group chat._

_James changed the name of the group chat to 'The Realest Ones'_

**(10:26am) Marlene: What the fuck do you want Potter?**

**(10:26am) Sirius: Hey! I'm here too!**

**(10:27am) Peter: And me!**

**(10:27am) Sirius: Don't you want to know what the fuck WE want?**

**(10:28am) Marlene: ............**

**(10:29am) James: ANYWAY! Free for a lunch in 30?**

**(10:30am) Marlene: Can we make it 45? I just signed for a delivery of a new stock of prizes I have to put up.**

**(10:30am) Sirius: New Prizes!?**

**(10:31am) James: NEW PRIZES!!!**

**(10:31am) Peter: Yay!**

**(10:32am) Marlene: ..... children 🙄**

**(10:33am) James: We will come wait for you at the arcade then.**

**(10:33am) Sirius: To walk with you to the food court.**

**(10:34am) Peter: Not at all because we want to see the prizes.**

**(10:35am) Sirius: Exactly.**

**(10:35am) James: Yes. What he said.**

**(10:36am) Marlene: ..mhm**

*

Only once all three boys were sufficiently bored with the new arcade prizes did they finally make it to lunch. This didnt give James much time before he had to be at work, but that was fine. They could go bother him on the clock if it came down to that. 

"So, what's the plan?" Marlene asked around her smoothie straw. They had filled her in on what they knew, and she was all on board to help. 

"She's really into theater, so...." Peter started "... suddenly I don't want to say. 

"Two words Wormy" Sirius cut in excitedly _"FLASH. MOB."_

Peter and James both laughed lightly while Marlene shook her head in amusement, murmuring _"idiots..."_ just loud enough for them to hear it. 

James looked at his watch and then back to Peter, seeing he had a little more time. "What's up?" 

"..... I was thinking of trying out for this show the university is putting on" he started "auditions are this weekend and Mary is trying for a part too." 

James and Sirius both looked at Marlene as she hummed in thought. "It _would_ give you a lot of spare time together" she said after a moment "but is it something that interests you?" 

James and Sirius looked back to Peter. 

"I don't know. I suppose could be fun." He shrugged. 

"It just needs to be something _you_ will enjoy as well" she continued, James and Sirius turning their attention back to her "because if she isn't interested- or if you realize she's not your type- you will be stuck there." 

"I was looking at the university page and it looked... well...." he glanced nervously at James and Sirius, who had turned their attention to him again, "it looked _alright."_ He finished with a shrug. 

Marlene just nodded in agreement as she drank her smoothie. 

"Well I think it's _brilliant!"_ Sirius all but shouted into the silence. "Petey here was always the dramatic one." 

Everyone just stared at Sirius in disbelief. 

"Well" he shrugged, breaking the silence again "I still think he'll be good." 

"What were you expecting us to say though?" James cut in as they began gathering their trash up to leave. 

"That it was dumb." Peter replied. "That it was lame. That I would be bad. _Fuck._ _I_ _don't know."_ He laughed. 

They spent the walk back to their side of the mall regaling Marlene the tale of the talent show they had won by a landslide with his performance of Katy Perry's _'Firework'._ Sirius and James had been demoted to backup after the first practice, leaving Pete as lead.

"He _sparkled"_ Sirius said, grinning wide at the fond memory. 

"Just like a _firework"_ James added as he slapped Peter on the back, everyone laughing as James and Marlene parted for work. 

"Bookstore?" Sirius shrugged 

"Bookstore." Pete agreed with a nod.

They walked in and immediately made a bee line for the record section, waving at a few of the people they recognized on the way. 

  
"Don't trust me to keep my end of the deal?" Remus laughed as he spotted Sirius thumbing through the usual stacks. 

Sirius looked up and grinned widely before quickly adopting a mock serious tone. "Spot check, soldier. Just making sure you are up to par." 

Remus laughed and threw a lazy half salute to Sirius before he turned his attention to Peter. "Hello, I'm Remus. Is there anything I can help you with today?" 

Ignoring Sirius's snort of disapproval at being ignored even slightly, Peter replied in a very businesslike tone. "I seem to be being followed by a _pretentious idiot._ Do you have any idiot repellent?" 

Sirius scoffed dramatically with his hand over his mouth. 

"I'm sorry" Remus said with all the sympathy he could muster "I bought the last of it when I learned Sirius would be coming in today." 

Sirius gasped and took a step back in dismay as Peter let out a loud bark of laughter. 

"I'm Peter" he added once the laughter faded and Sirius was sufficiently consoled with a spare Jolly Rancher Remus had in his pocket. "Heard a lot about you. Though, some of it was James going on about how you were best pals with his soul mate" he added with an eye roll. 

"I've heard a bit about you too" Remus smiled.

It was true, Sirius thought. He talked about Remus to Peter and James about as much as he talked about them to Remus. Their conversations had been fairly superficial thus far, but they made each other laugh- Remus's dry sarcasm perfectly matched with Sirius's more dramatic brand of humor. 

They wordlessly followed Remus as he went back to arranging shelves. _"Haha"_ Remus laughed "ill let her know that his love for her has yet to waver." 

"Good man" Sirius laughed "he will be so pleased to have you on side."

"Remus what's your number man, I'm going to add you to our group chat with Marlene and James." Pete announced "you met her right?"

"Yea I actually think she's going on a date with one of my friends day after next" Remus said with a smile. "Blue hair right?"

Sirius nodded as Peter pulled his phone out. "You haven't met James though." 

"........ Actually I have" Remus said with a little laugh. Sirius tilted his head in question so he continued. "He has come in here the last 3 days in a row just to see if Lily was here. I introduced myself the second day when I saw him lurking about." 

" _That little weasel_!" 

"He told me not to mention it because you lot were giving him a lot of shit about it" Remus shrugged before he turned his attention back to work. 

They soon said goodbye to Remus and walked back to Quality Sporting Supply so Sirius could change for his shift, both friends texting away in silence. 

-

**The Realest Ones:**

_Peter added 'Remus' to the group chat_

**(12:49pm) James: REMUS!**

**(12:49pm) Remus: ...Me!**

**(12:50pm) Sirius: Welcome, friend, to the greatest group chat in existence.**

**(12:50pm) Peter: 👆**

**(12:50pm) Marlene: Yes!**

**(12:51pm) James: Woo!**

**(12:53pm) Remus: .....eh**

**(12::53pm) Sirius: You wound me, sir!**

**(12:54pm) James: Ouch!**

**(12:54pm) Marlene: I don't know about this guy.**

**(12:54pm) Marlene: His sense of awesome is off...**

**(12:54pm) Peter: wtf man?**

**(12:56pm) Remus: To be fair though, I AM in a group chat with Lily and Dorcas....**

**(12:57pm) Peter: Oooooohh...**

**(12:57pm) Sirius: Makes sense.**

**(12:57pm) James: I get that.**

**(12:57pm) Marlene: Yea, that's fair.**

*

It was starting to get late, but sleep was being a really sly bitch. James was laying on his bed looking over his police academy handbook for the millionth time when his phone lit up with a text from Sirius. 

**Bros Before... Everyone Else:**

**(10:36pm) Padywack: I think I want to talk about it now.**

James rolled quickly off of his bed and made his way across the apartment to Sirius's room in 5 seconds. He stopped at the open doorway to see Sirius curled in a small ball on his bed, still wearing his QSS uniform. 

_"What happened"_ he asked gently as he crossed to the desk chair Sirius was facing. 

Sirius had tear tracks on his face, and had clearly been crying for at least an hour. James's heart _tore_ with the knowledge that his best friend-his brother-was just 20 steps away and he hadn't realized he was upset. 

_"He's staying."_ Sirius said numbly, and James didn't have to ask what he meant. 

He had always hoped that when Reg turned 18 he would choose his American citizenship like Sirius did. They would all live together and become adults and finally have escaped the dark shadow of his powerful and abusive family way across the pond. James knew it was part of the reason Sirius was so reluctant to grow up. He was waiting for Regulus. 

But, Reg was staying in Britain. Sirius would likely never see his brother again. 

James crawled onto the bed and sat cross legged against Sirius headboard as he gently brushed his fingers through Sirius's hair with one hand, and sent an _'SOS'_ text to Peter with the other. 

They would be sad tonight. They would eat two-for-a-dollar tacos, and drink too much, and cry, and curse the Black family loudly out of the open window of their second story apartment... 

Then tomorrow they would start to put Sirius back together. _Just like they always had._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think 🙃


	6. Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius struggles to pick himself up after his family drama breaks him.  
> Sirius is a jerk to Remus.  
> James and Dorcas are fun.  
> Peter goes to his audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some depressed vibes in this one. Take care, friends.

Once Sirius had finally broken down about Regulus, he was down for several days. James had split his shifts up to the other staff at QSS for the week, and made sure he had a good supply of semi healthy takeaway in the fridge for when Sirius _eventually_ decided to shuffle out of his room for food. 

When James wasn't at work, he was with Sirius, trying everything he could think of to get his mind off of Regulus. He had the most success with begging Sirius for guitar lessons. And so for about an hour everyday they sat on Sirius's floor trying to work out how to cure James of being tone deaf. It made Sirius laugh a little, but James could hear the effort it took in his voice. 

Peter came during his lunch most days to watch Gilmore Girls on Netflix with Sirius while they binged on junk food and Sirius drank. Peter did his best impression of Mcgonagall after that time in 3rd year when they painted _'Fuck You'_ on their bare chests and streaked across the Slytherin side during the rugby final. Sirius joined in as Dumbledore halfway through the impression, and for a fleeting moment things were ok. 

Marlene did her part by sending him covert videos of random people on the Dance Dance Revolution game with her special commentary describing, in unnecessary detail, what made-up ailment they must have to make them so incapable of basic rhythm. She called it _'Misguided Moments of Movement:_ _A_ _Documentary'_ and they texted about what a hit it would be, and how she would make millions when she sold it to some big tv station. 

Sirius would be ok. He knew it. He just needed some time. He missed his brother. It felt like he was losing him all over again. Almost like a death. 

  
It had been 4 days and Sirius was making regular trips to other rooms in the apartment, often laying in James's bed when he needed out of his room, but didn't have the energy for anything other than rest. 

It was about 30 minutes past regular lunch time before Sirius remembered that Pete wouldn't be coming that day. He had that audition. 

_Oh shit._

Sirius felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he reached for his phone to text his friend. 

**The Marauders** : 

**(11:34am) Padfoot: Break a leg today, Wormy.**

**(11:35am) Prongs: Yea! You'll crush it!**

**(11:37am) Wormtail: You guys are the best. I love you both.**

**(11:38am) Prongs: Ah shit Pads, he's nervous! Haha!**

**(11:38am) Padfoot: Why do you only love us when you are in emotional distress? Are we not always lovable?**

**(11:39am) Prongs: You are quite loveable Padfoot, my good man!**

**(11:39am) Padfoot: Not as loveable as you are, good sir!**

**(11:40am) Wormtail: 🖕**

**(11:40am) Wormtail: Ill let you know how it goes.**

**(11:40am) Wormtail: I have to go**

**(11:41am) Wormtail: .... love you.**

**(11:42am) Prongs: Love you bro!**

**(11:42am) Padfoot: I love you more!**

*

** The Friendship: **

**(12:40pm) Friend Remus: I have found a hidden treasure!**

**(12:41pm) Friend Remus: Some old lady wanted it. But I fought her off. It was all very heroic.**

**(1:17pm) Friend Remus: Its a record on your list.**

**(1:50pm) Friend Remus: I can only hold it for a day and I dont work tomorrow so, if you want it you have get it today.**

**(3:02pm) Friend Sirius: Fuck man, Sorry I was asleep. Yea I want it. Which is it?**

**(3:03pm) Friend Sirius: You fought an old lady for me? *swoon***

**(3:08pm) Friend Remus: The Clash:London Calling**

_Sirius is typing..._

  
**(3:13pm) Friend Sirius: You still want it right?**

  
**(3:19pm) Friend Remus: Look I'm doing you a favor. You could at least text back.**

  
**(3:33pm) Friend Remus: I leave at 5.**

**(3:34pm) Friend Sirius: ok thanks.**

-

** Bros Before... Everyone Else: **

**(3:36pm) Padywack: Hey. I need a favor.**

**(3:37pm) Prongsie: Anything man, whats up?**

**(3:39pm) Padywack: Remus has a record for me. Can you grab it before he leaves at 5?**

**(3:41pm) Prongsie: Yea, of course.**

**(3:41pm) Prongsie: I can come get you and we could go together?**

**(3:42pm) Prongsie: Might be nice to get out of the house?**

**(3:45pm) Padywack: no.**

-

**Remus/James:**

**(4:13pm) James: I'm coming to get the record for Sirius. He can't make it.**

**(4:13pm) Remus: K**

  
Remus was chatting with a customer in the geographical section when James came in. He gave Remus a friendly wave that was absolutely not reciprocated back, and then made his way to the coffee bar to wait. 

James, determined to play it cool when he spotted Lily reading at a table, went over to the counter and ordered himself his usual plain latte without drawing attention to himself, which took _great deal_ of self restraint. 

She noticed him and gave him an awkward half smile over the top of her book that said _'I see you but I'm busy_ ' so he just smiled back and turned to make small talk with the coffee girl. 

"I'm glad to see you are still in one piece after your encounter with the _lovely Lily Evans"_ the coffee girl said cheerfully, raising her voice slightly so as to _definitely_ be overheard.

Lily just flipped her off without looking up from her book. 

"James isnt it? You work at Quality Sporting Supply next to Marlene?" She added. "She talks about you lot like you're family." 

"Practically are" James shrugged with a light laugh. "You're Dorcas right?" 

"The one and only" she said as she pushed herself up to sit on the counter, eyeing him suspiciously. " _But you have to call me Dragon_." 

James nodded his head as he considered what she had said then folded his arms and countered " _Fine. But you have to call me Nighthawk_ "

Dorcas grinned, clearly impressed. " _Did we just become best friends?_ " 

_"Yup!"_ James shouted enthusiastically as they both fell into a fit of laughter. "Such a great movie..." 

Lily just rolled her eyes and shook her head, clearly exasperated, as Remus made his way over to the laughing pair. 

"Rem! You know James?" Dorcas asked excitedly as Remus nodded in confusion. "He's my new best friend. Its been decided." James and Dorcas both laughed again at this while Remus looked to Lily for clarification. 

"Movie quotes..." she said with another eye roll. 

"One of us! One of us! Dorcas began to chant as Remus's expression changed to amusement. 

James took a sip of his coffee, humming in approval, as he started to follow Remus to the back room. " _Bye best friend_!" He shouted over his shoulder. 

" _Bye best friend!_ " He heard Dorcas shout back before the door closed after them. 

James, ever the cheerful one, decided to break the silence that had fallen over them as they walked. "Hey thanks for doing this." 

"Sirius off today?" Remus asked, and James could hear a little annoyance behind the words. 

"Yea, he has the week off. Asked me to pick this up for him so he didnt have to get out today." James explained. "he's... urr.... he's not feeling well." 

Remus shook his head, annoyed, as they stopped at a stack of random items in a box labeled 'On Hold'

"Look, message received, alright?" Remus sighed. "It's fine."

"Huh?" James replied, completely confused.

"He _clearly_ doesn't want to be friends so... it get it- I mean I dont- but its fine." Remus said as he thrust the old record into James's hand. "It's paid for already so...he doesn't have to talk to me." 

James was just staring at the record in shock. 

Or perhaps anger. 

Maybe... _sadness?_

It was so hard to tell. Whatever it was, it stopped Remus in his tracks.

"What is it?" Remus asked, a bit more gently. 

James looked up at Remus as if he had forgotten he was there, blinking back tears. He would not cry. He would not cry. He fucking would not fucking cry.

Remus was so taken back that he just let his instinct guide him. He gave James a brotherly pat on the shoulder and waited for him to speak. 

"Sirius is just going through some stuff" James said, clearing his throat. "He will be fine. But this record...." he trailed off as he turned it over in his hands, taking a deep sigh before he continued. 

"We were at boarding school together- Me and Sirius and Peter and... and _Regulus._ Sirius's brother." 

Remus said nothing, but waited for James to finish. 

"His family is _fucked up...."_ he looked at Remus, begging him to understand. "I mean _really_ fucked... But, Sirius got out. Reg..... didn't." 

_"Shit..."_ Remus mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair. 

"Yea...." James agreed with another deep sigh. "He's lived with me for years now. Practically my brother."

"What about the record?" Remus asked, still not fully understanding it's importance. 

"His mom is British and so, Reg and Sirius always loved British rock bands. They snuck up to the main office in mine and Sirius's 3rd year to play ' _Lost In The Supermarket_ ' over the intercom at breakfast." He smiled sadly at the memory. "It was great..." 

_"Fuck, man....."_

"Yea..." James straightened up and tucked the record under his arm with yet another deep, steadying breath as he gestured for Remus to lead them out. 

"He's been in his feelings for a few days about all this shit. The record probably was a shock to him." 

"I hate that I did that. I feel like such a dic-"

"Don't." James cut him off. "He will be so happy to have this" he nodded to the record "once its not so raw. Give it time, yea?"

"Yea, ok" Remus said with a nod. 

James gave him a half salute on his way out of the door and back to QSS, muttering "later" as he went. 

-

_Peter created the group chat 'Pete's Support Group'_

_Peter added Alice, James, Sirius, and Marlene to the group chat 'Pete's Support Group'_

**Pete's Support Group:**

**(5:14pm) Peter: I got the part! I fucking got it!**

**(5:15pm) James: Fuck yea!!**

**(5:15pm) Sirius: Hell yes! Like 👏 A 👏 Fucking 👏 Firework 👏**

**(5:15pm) Marlene: I'm so proud! *tear***

**(5:15pm) Alice: I'm screaming! Literally screaming right now!**

**(5:16pm) Peter: Thanks guys!**

**(5:16pm) Peter: Btw this is Al. They are my inspiration. The wind beneath my wings. The pop to my corn.**

**(5:17pm) Alice: 🙄**

**(5:17pm) James: Trying hard not to be jealous. But you sound cool as fuck, so it's a real struggle.**

**(5:18pm) James: They/them?**

**(5:18pm) Sirius: He looks like he's about to have an aneurism Pete! Look what you did!**

**(5:18pm) Alice: Yes They/Them please 😊**

_Peter changed 'Alice' to 'Al'_

**(5:19pm) Marlene: If you kill James I may fall in love with you.**

**(5:19pm) Marlene: Just saying.**

**(5:19pm) James: Ouch! Al would never! .....right?**

**(5:19pm) Al: No promises.**

**(5:20pm) Marlene: ..... I love them already Pete!**

**(5:20pm) Peter: Going to eat with the other people who made cast/crew so we can get to know each other. Mary asked to ride with me. Later bitches ✌**

**(5:21pm) James: Get it!**

**(5:21pm) Sirius: That's my son right there. I am a proud daddy.**

**(5:22pm) Peter: 🖕**

**(5:23pm) Al: That is no way to speak to your father!**

**(5:23pm) Marlene: Get 'em!**

**(5:24pm) Peter: seriously. 🖕🖕**

**(5:24pm) Marlene: rofl**

**(5:24PM) James: Haha!**

**(5:25pm) Sirius: Bahaaha!**

**(5:25pm) Al: 😂**

**-**

**Remus/James:**

**(7:04pm) Remus: I gave Dorcas your number. Just a heads up.**

**(7:04pm) Remus: She claimed it was her birthright as your best friend 🙄**

**(7:06pm) James: Haha! Hey thanks man!**

**(7:06pm) Remus: NP**

**(7:09pm) Remus: How is he?**

**(7:10pm) James: Better. Not great. But better.**

-

**Unknown Number/Unknown Number**

**(7:17pm) Unknown Number1: Hey it's Dorcas!**

**(7:18pm) Unknown Number2: Hey best friend!**

_Unknown Number changed 'James' to 'Nighthawk'_

**(7:19pm) Nighthawk: FuckYea!**

_Nighthawk changed 'Unknown Number' to 'Dragon'_

**(7:20pm) Dragon: RAWR!**

**(7:21pm) Nighthawk: Your voice is like a combination of Fergie and Jesus.**

**(7:22pm) Dragon: For a second I think you took on the shape of a unicorn.**

**(7:23pm) Nighthawk: Hahaha!**

_Dragon changed the name of the group chat to 'The 2 Best Friends That Anybody Could Have:_

**(7:23pm) Nighthawk: People are going to hate us.**

**(7:24pm) Dragon: Oh 100%**

  
-

  
**The Friendship:**

**(11:56pm) Friend Sirius: I was such a dick.**

**(11:56pm) Friend Sirius: James said he talked to you.**

  
**(12:04pm) Friend Sirius: Thank you for the record. It means more than you can know.**

  
**(12:05pm) Friend Sirius: Anyway, I'm sorry.**

  
-

  
**The Friendship:**

**(6:21am) Friend Remus: James did talk to me. I'm glad you like the record.**

**(6:22am) Friend Remus: There is nothing to forgive. I understand, really.**

**(6:24am) Friend Remus: And I know you have people already... but I'm here for you too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys sure are a quiet bunch 😉
> 
> The movie quotes in this chapter (between Dorcas and James) are from step brothers the movie, for anyone who doesn't know.


	7. My Name Is Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting only chapter.  
> Meetups and party planning.

**Babes :**

**(8:11am) Dorcas: Good luck on your exam today!**

**(8:17am) Marlene: Thank you! Can I see you after?**

**(817am) Dorcas: Sounds great. My last session is with a new client at 4 and that will be about an hour, but I'm free after that.**

**(8:18am) Marlene: Have I mentioned it's so hot that you're a trainer?**

**(8:19am) Dorcas: Haha!**

**(8:19am) Dorcas: Once or twice.**

**(8:19am) Marlene: Well it is. And I am an expert of what's hot.**

**(8:20am) Marlene: I mean, you've seen my hair....**

**(8:20am) Dorcas: It's true. I'll come by yours to pick you up at 5:30? We could do dinner and a movie?**

**(8:22am) Marlene: Or.....**

**(8:22am) Marlene: I could order some takeaway and we could hang in my dorm?**

**(8:23am) Dorcas: That.**

**(8:23am) Dorcas: Definitely let's do that.**

**-**

**House of Hotties:**

**(9:53am) Moony: James asked me for your number again.**

**(9:54am) Lilyflower: Still no.**

**(9:55am) Moony: Why are you like this?**

**(9:55am) Lilyflower: Self respecting? Idk Rem. Must be a defect in my genetic code. 🙄**

**(9:56am) Moony: 🖕**

**(9:56am) Moony: You know what I mean.**

**(9:56am) Moony: I honestly think you would like him Lily. He seems great.**

**(9:57am) Lilyflower: Then why don't you ask him out?**

**(9:57am) Moony: 🖕**

**-**

**The Friendship:**

**(10:20am) Friend Sirius: Working today?**

**(10:21am) Friend Remus: Nope. Class..**

**(10:21am) Friend Sirius: Oh sorry! Chat later then!**

**(10:22am) Friend Remus: No! Don't leave me! I could die of boredom here at this desk.**

**(10:22am) Friend Sirius: So what you're saying is my sparkling personality is like a lifeboat to the sinking ship that is your will to live?**

**(10:23am) Friend Remus: 🖕🖕🖕**

**(10:24am) Friend Remus: ...... But yes.**

**(10:25am) Friend Sirius: Yesssssssssss**

**(10:25am) Friend Sirius: I knew it!**

**(10:26am) Friend Remus: You know what... Just let me die. I'm cool with it.**

  
**(10:32am) Friend Remus: I was kidding come back!**

**(10:32am) Friend Sirius: Baahaha!**

**(10:33am) Friend Remus: Questions?**

**(10:34am) Friend Sirius: Ok yea.**

**(10:34am) Friend Remus: Cool. You can go first.**

**(10:34am) Friend Sirius: hmmmm..**

**(10:35am) Friend Sirius: Ok I have one. What are you studying in school?**

**(10:35am) Friend Remus: A bit of everything right now. Its only my second semester. I had to take a gap year. But the plan is to go into teaching.**

**(10:36am) Friend Sirius: Oh I can see you as a teacher! What do you want to teach?**

**(10:36am) Friend Remus: Only one question at a time!**

**(10:36am) Friend Sirius: Boo! ...fine.**

**(10:37am) Friend Remus: Ok So I know you arent at University, but have you ever wanted to go?**

**(10:39am) Friend Sirius: I actually attended classes all last year. James and I both did. But it felt like a waste of time. And when James came across info on the police academy we decided to give that a shot.**

**(10:40am) Friend Remus: Wow. Police academy. That's..... really cool Sirius.**

**(10:41am) Friend Sirius: Awe stop it... your making me blush...**

**(10:41am) Friend Remus: Ass.**

**(10:42am) Friend Remus: I take it back.**

**(10:42am) Friend Sirius: Nope! No take backs!**

**(10:42am) Friend Sirius: Me next.**

**(10:43am) Friend Sirius: What is the last song you listened to?**

**(10:47am) Friend Sirius: Moonman?**

**(10:48am) Friend Remus: School. BRB.**

**-**

**The 2 Best Friends That Anybody Could Have:**

**(11:04am) Nighthawk: Hey best friend!**

**(11:05am) Dragon: Hey best friend! What's up?**

**(11:05am) Nighthawk: Working today?**

**(11:06am) Dragon: Nah I only work at the coffee shop twice a week.**

**(11:07am) Nighthawk: Ah. I was going to see if you wanted to join me for lunch. Alas, it wasn't meant to be.**

**(11:08am) Dragon: I could eat. I'm not far from the mall.**

**(11:09am) Nighthawk: You sure? I can come to you if you want.**

**(11:09am) Dragon: That thai place on Main?**

**(11:10am) Nighthawk: Yea ill be there at noon.**

**(11:11am) Dragon: Cool. Later best friend!**

**(11:12am) Nighthawk: Bye best friend!**

**-**

**The Marauders:**

**(11:07am) Padfoot: Feed me!**

**(11:07am) Wormtail: In class. Dying.**

**(11:08am) Padfoot: RIP wormy. You were a good friend.**

**(11:08am) Wormtail: Remember me fondly.**

**(11:09am) Prongs: Ill remember that time we found you FONDLING!**

**(11:09am) Padfoot: Baahahaa!**

**(11:09am) Padfoot: I just choked on my coffee!**

**(11:09am) Wormtail: Fuck you both.**

**(11:10am) Padfoot: Nah.**

**(11:11am) Prongs: Pass.**

**(11:12am) Prongs: I'm going to have lunch with my NEW best friend Dorcas.**

**(11:12am) Wormtail: We have been replaced!**

**(11:12am) Padfoot: I'm so hurt!**

**(11:13am) Wormtail: Pads did you gasp? I feel like the air pressure in the city changed a little.**

**(11:13am) Padfoot: Yes Wormy I sure did.**

**(11:13am) Prongs: Drama queen.**

**-**

**Sirius McKinnon/Marlene Black:**

**(11:21am) S: Hey boo when is lunch?**

**(11:24am) M: Whenever you get here. Come see me on campus!**

**(11:25am) S: Yes! Headed there now!**

**(11:26am) S: I haven't been in weeks!**

**(11:26am) M: That's because all the good parties are at you guys place.**

**(11:27am) S: It's true. We throw the best parties.**

**(11:27am) M: No. You USE to throw the best parties.**

**(11:28am) S: Is this a plot?**

**(11:28am) S: Are you just trying to get me to throw a party?**

**(11:28am) S: ..... because it's working.**

**-**

**Bros Before... Everyone Else:**

**(11:29am) Padywack: We need to throw a party asap!**

**(11:30am) Prongsie: YES!**

**-**

**The Friendship:**

_'Friend Remus' was changed to 'Professor'_

_"Friend Sirius' was changed to 'Officer'_

**(12:54pm) Professor: We had to do a partner Lab in Microbiology. Ugh.**

**(12:53pm) Professor: And my partner was awful.**

**(1255pm) Officer: Maybe your threshold for awesomeness is just higher now that we have become friends.**

**(12:55pm) Officer: And other, perfectly average people, just no longer measure up.**

**(12:56pm) Professor: That must be it.**

**(12:57pm) Officer: It's the only logical explanation really.**

**(12:58pm) Professor: You're so wise.**

**(12:58pm) Officer: But I'm handsome too.**

**(12:59pm) Professor: Sure..**

**(12:59pm) Officer: Brain AND brawn**

**(1:00pm) Professor: Uh huh**

**(1:00pm) Officer: Wit AND grit**

**(1:01pm) Officer: King AND queen**

**(1:02pm) Officer: Remus?**

**(1:03pm) Officer: Are you in shock by the ineffability of my sparkling personality?**

**(1:04pm) Professor: Sorry I fell asleep as you were patting yourself on the back.**

**(1:04pm) Officer: Well I am sufficiently wounded!**

**(1:05pm) Professor: You will survive.**

**(1:05pm) Officer: No I need I steady stream of compliments or else my ego shrivels up and dies.**

**(1:06pm) Professor: It could probably do with some shrinking.**

**(1:06pm) Officer: *gasp!***

**(1:06pm) Professor: Shall I call James to have him come give your ego mouth to mouth?**

**(1:07pm) Officer: 🖕**

**(1:07pm) Officer: What are you up to?**

**(1:08pm) Professor: Getting a quick bite in before my next class.**

**(1:08pm) Professor: What are you doing today?**

**(1:10pm) Officer: Well its my day off so, I had lunch with Marlene and she showed me some choreography she's been working on.**

**(1:10pm) Officer: Listened to her ramble about Dorcas for 15 straight minutes...**

**(1:11pm) Professor: At least its not just me! Dorcas never shuts up about her.**

**(1:11pm) Professor: And apparently now James. Haha!**

**(1:12pm) Officer: Oh! Speaking of James!**

**(1:12pm) Officer: We are having a small little party this Saturday. You should definitely come!**

**(1:13pm) Officer: And Dorcas and Lily!**

**(1:14pm) Professor: Are we celebrating anything special?**

**(1:15pm) Officer: Just life my friend.**

**(1:19pm) Officer: Oh and Peter. He got a role in the university show and is really pleased.**

**(1:21pm) Professor: I never would have pegged him for a thespian.**

**(1:23pm) Officer: I had to Google that. But yes. He did it for a girl but, is very excited about it still.**

**(1:24pm) Professor: Ahh the things we do for love.**

**(1:24pm) Professor: Headed to another class. Can I count on you as my lifeboat if the ship begins to sink?**

**(1:25pm) Officer: Of course I will be your lifeboat.**

_Professor changed 'Officer' to 'Lifeboat'._

**(1:26pm) Lifeboat: Nice.**

**-**

_James created the group chat 'House Party'_

_James added Sirius, Peter, Marlene, Kingsley, Fabian, Gideon, Emmeline, and Benjy to the group chat_

**House Party:**

**(3:02pm) Fabian: Fuck yea!**

**(3:02pm) Gideon: Been wondering when we would get the gang back together**

**(3:02pm) Marlene: Is this real life? Or am I dreaming?**

**(3:02pm) James: Welcome comrades! This Saturday we celebrate life, friendship, and Petey boys theatrical flare! Bring some booze. Bring some friends.**

**(3:03pm) Benjy: Awesome!**

**(3:04pm) Sirius: I invited Remus and told him to bring Dorcas and Lily.**

**(3:04pm) James: Lily?**

**(3:04pm) James: Lily is coming?**

**(3:04pm) Sirius: Probably...**

**(3:05pm) James: You are literally the best human being I know Pads!**

**(3:05pm) Kingsley: Hey!**

**(3:05pm) Marlene: WTF Potter!?**

**(3:05pm) Peter: Wow.**

**(3:06pm) Benjy: Ouch.**

**(3:07pm) Fabian: ... thats fair.**

**(3:07pm) Gideon: 👆**

**(3:08pm) Peter: I'm going to add Al. (They/them pronouns)**

**(3:08pm) Sirius: Yes! Ill go ahead and add Remus.**

**(3:08pm) Marlene: I will add Dorcas!**

**(3:09pm) James: Aww! I was going to add her!**

**(3:09pm) Marlene: 🖕🖕**

**(3:10pm) Benjy: Ill get Emmeline!**

_Alice was added to the group chat_

_Alice was changed to 'Al'_

_Remus was added to the group chat_

_Dorcas was added to the group chat_

_Emmeline was added to the group chat_

**(3:11pm) Sirius: Remus!**

**(3:11pm) Remus: ...... ME!**

**(3:11pm) Dorcas: I'm here too!**

**(3:12pm) James: Best friend!**

**(3:12pm) Dorcas: Best friend!**

**(3:12pm) James: I miss your face! 😭**

**(3:13pm) Dorcas: I miss YOUR face! 😭😭**

**(3:13pm) Sirius: ..... Didnt you just have lunch together like... a few hours ago?**

**(3:14pm) James: ...... what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!**

**(3:14pm) Dorcas: Except for Herpes!**

**(3:14pm) Remus: That shit will come back with you!**

**(3:15pm) James: Yes! Remus! The man!**

**(3:15pm) Dorcas 😂😂**

**(3:16pm) Fabian: The fuck?**

**(3:16pm) Gideon: 👆**

**(3:16pm) Benjy: Ok. I'm lost.**

**(3:17pm) Sirius: They are obviously quoting The Hangover. Come on guys.**

**(3:17pm) Marlene: You have found your people.**

**(3:18pm) James: It's true. *tear***

**(3:18pm) Peter: I've never even seen that movie**

**(3:19pm) Kingsley: Me either.**

**(3:19pm) Al: Whoa! Hello strangers!**

**(3:19pm) Marlene: Al! Light of my life!**

**(3:20pm) Peter: Hey Al!**

**(3:20pm) James: Aaaalllll!!**

**(3:21pm) Al: oooh are we having a party?**

**(3:21pm) Sirius: Yup! This Saturday, to celebrate Pete getting his show role.**

**(3:21pm) Marlene: And also because.... alcohol!**

**(3:22pm) Al: Nice!**

**(3:22pm) Al: Who is everyone?**

**(3:23pm) Peter: Friends from boarding school, university, and the mall.**

**(3:24pm) Sirius Yea, we will introduce everyone at the party!**

**(3:24pm) Peter: Im going to invite Mary during rehearsal tomorrow.**

**(3:24pm) James: Someone should add Lily.**

**(3:25pm) Sirius: Fuck yea! Pay up bitches!**

**(3:25pm) Fabian: Huh?**

**(3:25pm) Kingsley: rofl what?**

**(3:26pm) Sirius: Me, Marls, Remus, Dorcas, and Petey all bet how long James would hold out before asking about Lily in this chat.**

**(3:27pm) James: Fuck. All. The. Way. Off.**

_Remus added Lily to the group chat_

**(3:28pm) Lily: Hello everyone!**

**(3:28pm) James: Hello beautiful**

**(3:28pm) Dorcas: Hey Red**

**(3:28pm) Sirius: Guys!**

**(3:28pm) Sirius: I have an idea!**

**(3:29pm) Remus: Everyone brace for the explosion!**

**(3:29pm) Benjy: I like this guy!**

**(3:29pm) Kingsley: rofl!**

**(3:29pm) Lily: 😂**

**(3:30pm) Sirius: 🖕**

**(3:30pm) James: Let's hear it Pads**

**(3:30pm) Sirius: Everyone just type a message of how they know us.**

**(3:31pm) Fabian: Alright yea! Ok**

**(3:31pm) Fabian: Hogwarts**

**(3:32pm) Peter: Hogwarts. Obviously.**

**(3:32pm) Gideon: Hogwarts**

**(3:32pm) Al: University with Peter**

**(3:32pm) Marlene: Grew up with James/Hogwarts**

**(3:32pm) Remus: Bookstore at the mall**

**(3:32pm) Benjy: Grew up next to Pete. Also Hogwarts.**

**(3:32pm) Lily: Me and Remus come as a package deal, so...... bookstore? Lol**

**(3:33pm) Remus: 👆👏**

**(3:33pm) Kingsley: Hogwarts/Rugby!**

**(3:34pm) Dorcas: Currently dating the beautiful Marlene McKinnon.**

**(3:34pm) James: Don't forget about how the universe brought us together so our souls could bond in friendship forever and ever.**

**(3:35pm) Dorcas: 👆 That too. Obviously.**

**(3:36pm) Sirius: Well don't show up before 8 unless you want to help clean.**

**(3:36pm) James: Everyone bring something to drink!**

**(3:37pm) Sirius: And an air bed if you don't want to take the subway.**

**(3:38pm) Dorcas: Cool**

**(3:38pm) Gideon: 👌**

**(3:38pm) Kingsley: k**

**(3:38pm) Lily: Alright**

**(3:38pm) Remus: Yup**

**(3:38pm) Benjy: Can't wait!**

**(3:38pm) Marlene: Later bitches!**

**(3:38pm) Al: ✌**

**(3:38pm) Fabian: See ya then**

**(3:39pm) Peter: right!**

**(4:52pm) Emmeline: I take one fucking nap in my entire adult life....**

**(4:53pm) Marlene: I got you hun. I'll call in a bit.**

**-**

**The Friendship:**

**(7:01pm) Professor: 'My name is Human' by Highly Suspect.**

**(7:01pm) Lifeboat: Huh?**

**(7:01pm) Lifeboat: Oh right! Your last song.**

**(7:01pm) Lifeboat: Never heard it. Ill go listen now.**

**(7:04pm) Professor: Thoughts?**

**(7:04pm) Lifeboat: Shh. Im listening.**

**(7:05pm) Professor: 🙄**

**(7:07pm) Lifeboat: Pretty good song. I added it to my music.**

**(7:08pm) Lifeboat: Your turn then.**

_Professor is typing..._

**(7:11pm) Professor: I have one but, just say if its not ok to ask.**

**(7:11pm) Lifeboat: .....ok?...**

_Professor is typing..._

**(7:13pm) Professor: Are you Gay?**

_Lifeboat is typing..._

**(7:15pm) Lifeboat: Ummm**

**(7:15pm) Professor: You obviously don't have to answer.**

**(7:16pm) Lifeboat: No! No I want to.**

**(7:16pm) Lifeboat: Just.. no one has ever openly asked that before. And I only just really put a label to it.**

**(7:18pm) Lifeboat: I guess it just feels like a bigger deal to me than it probably is.**

**(7:17pm) Professor: Really its fine if you're not comfortable.**

**(7:17pm) Lifeboat: Demisexual**

**(7:19pm) Lifeboat: Remus?**

**(7:20pm) Professor: Sorry. I just... didn't know how to respond.**

**(7:20pm) Professor: My first instinct was 'cool' but that's lame.**

**(7:20pm) Professor: But now everything seems lame.**

**(7:21pm) Professor: Yea. Im going to stick with cool.**

**(7:21pm) Lifeboat: Baaahaha! Nice.**

**(7:22pm) Professor: Well I wanted to answer your song question before I dove too deep into this pile of assignments.**

**(7:22pm) Professor: I know it probably would have kept you up all night not knowing.**

**(7:23pm) Lifeboat: It would have. You're a good man!**

**(7:24pm) Professor: Haha!**

**(7:24pm) Professor: And thank you.**

**(7:24pm) Lifeboat: For what?**

**(7:25pm) Professor: For trusting me with that.**

**(7:25pm) Professor: It means a lot.**

**(7:26pm) Lifeboat: It felt good to tell someone that didn't already know before I did**

**(7:26pm) Professor: James?**

**(7:27pm) Lifeboat: Idiot knows me better than I do!**

**(7:27pm) Professor: Haaha!**

**(7:28pm) Lifeboat: I'll be here if you feel the ship start to sink.**

**(7:28pm) Professor: My hero!**

**-**

**Bros Before... Everyone Else:**

**(11:48pm) Prongsie: I love you bro. And I say this with all the love in my heart**

**(11:48pm) Prongsie: But if you don't either turn it down, or play a different song, I'm going to shove that bluetooth speaker so far down your throat, you'll feel it in your ass crack when you sit.**

**(11:49pm) Padywack: Fine.**

**(11:50pm) Padywack: Better?**

**(11:51pm) Prongsie: Much.**

**(11:54pm) Prongsie: Fucking fuck Pads**

**(11:54pm) Prongsie: What song is that? Now its stuck in my head!**

**(11:54pm) Padywack: Its called 'My name is Human'.**

  
**(11:58pm) Prongsie: ....turn it back up**. 


	8. Let's get the party started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang prepares for the a house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the party

**The Marauders:**

**(5:41pm) Prongs: Hurry up men! We have a party to prep for!**

**(5:41pm) Prongs: And bring your Karaoke machine Pete!**

**(5:42pm) Padfoot: If by prep you mean pick up the dirty socks and spritz some febreeze around, I think you can manage it on your own.**

**(5:42pm) Wormtail: I got your back! This party is going to be lit. On my way.**

**(5:43pm) Wormtail: You're not home Pads?**

**(5:43pm) Prongs: Nah he's going to check out a new gym for us. Its the one Dorcas told me about. She works there.**

**(5:43pm) Prongs: Tell my best friend I said hi!**

**(5:44pm) Padfoot: Only if you do a duet with me.**

**(5:44pm) Prongs: Oh that was always going to happen.**

**(5:44pm) Padfoot: Good man!**

Sirius pulled open the doors to Fit Space and smiled as Dorcas waved him over as she stepped behind the front counter. 

"Hey D" he said cheerfully "this place is _great!"_

"Yea. It'll do" she said fondly with a light chuckle. "Ready for the grand tour?" Sirius nodded and motioned for her to lead on. 

The gym was quite a bit bigger than it appeared to be from the outside. In the locker room was a hydro massager, and a sauna. The top floor had an indoor track and lots of cardio equipment, while the bottom floor had a weight room, lap pool, and large open space with mirrors on the walls that Dorcas indicated was for classes. 

"That's where Remus does his class" she added gesturing to the open space. 

"What class?" Sirius said, a little confused. 

"You know... his Karate class" she replied with a condescending look of shock. "You know he is like... a real bad ass Karate instructor right?" 

"No.... he's never said!" Sirius said as he shook his head, still in shock. 

Why had Remus never mentioned this? They had talked nearly everyday, spent lunches together with the rest of the gang at the mall, and picked up their questions game randomly whenever they felt the urge. How had this _never_ come up? 

"What's that like?" Sirius asked as they made their way back to the counter. 

"He teaches preteens how to break boards and shout _'hiya!'_ really loud" She shrugged with a laugh ".... I don't know man, I don't know shit about Karate." They laughed as Dorcas pulled the papers out for Sirius to sign, making him and James both new members. 

"Im excited about you guys joining" Dorcas added thoughtfully. "There is a pizza joint a block away we stop at after workouts sometimes. You guys might even get an invite _if_ we find that you are worthy." 

"I will do my best to prove myself then" Sirius added with a small, but dramatic, bow. "James will be pleased. He says hi by the way." 

"I've been talking him up to Lil all week, so maybe if she actually has a conversation with him tonight, she will get her head out of her ass" Dorcas sighed. 

"I don't know...." Sirius said as if in deep thought "I know James better than probably anyone, and I get it" he added as they both laughed.

*

**The Friendship:**

**(6:38pm) Lifeboat: So....**

**(6:40pm) Professor: ...?**

**(6:41pm) Lifeboat: Karate huh?**

**(6:41pm) Professor: Ill kill her.**

**(6:42pm) Lifeboat: When do we get to see you in action?**

**(6:42pm) Professor: I just teach it Sirius, Im not scaling building and shit. It's not that big a deal.**

**(4:42pm) Professor: And whats this 'we business'?**

**(6:44pm) Lifeboat: Well, I still want to see something.**

**(6:44pm) Lifeboat: You are in the gang now Moonman! No take backs.**

**(6:45pm) Professor: If I come across someone trying to steal your purse from you on the street, ill be sure to bust out the moves...**

**(6:45pm) Lifeboat: Har. Har. 🖕**

**(6:46pm) Professor: And I don't think you can just decide for everyone else that they want to be friends with me.**

**(6:48pm) Lifeboat: What on earth are you talking about?**

**(6:48pm) Lifeboat: Of course they want you as a friend!**

**(6:49pm) Lifeboat: James keeps joking how he's replacing me and Pete with you and Dorcas.**

**(6:49pm) Lifeboat: After the 6th comment this morning alone, Im actually beginning to think he's not joking.**

**(6:52pm) Professor: Haha! Ok**

**(6:53pm) Lifeboat: See you in a bit?**

**(6:56pm) Professor: Yup**

**-**

**House of Hotties:**

**(7:04pm) Moony: Clocking out now. You at the coffee bar?**

**(7:04pm) Lilyflower: Yup!**

**(7:05pm) Moony: Be right there.**

-

"What's up with you?" Lily said as her and Remus were getting into her car. 

Remus looked as considered his words for several long seconds before finally saying "Me and Sirius are friends." 

Lily looked a little taken back. "Yea? _So...?"_

"I guess I just thought there was...." he waved his hand around as if ridding the air of words he didn't want to say ".... I _don't know.._ something there?" 

"Well... James said that he has a really hard time letting people in because his childhood was really rough" she explained as she pulled out of the mall parking lot. 

There were several moments of silence before Lily glanced over to Remus to see him staring at her in surprise. 

_"What?!"_ She demanded. 

"Oh _JAMES_ said did he?" His surprise turning smoothly into a knowing smirk. 

"I just texted him to see if we should bring anything!" Lily defended. 

"Yes" Remus laughed with a nod "and he said ' _oh just pick up some beer. Also Sirius is emotionally underdeveloped, did you know?'_ Come on Lil..."

She slapped aimlessly over to the passenger seat, landing Remus in the chest as he continued to laugh lightly. "He's alright...." She said through her own defeated chuckle. 

"Oh you _don't say!"_ Remus put his hands over his heart in an over the top dramatic fashion. "Me and D have been saying for weeks now.." he chuckled again as he turned back to look out of his window. 

"Fuck off Lupin" She said with an eye roll, failing to hide the grin pulling at her features. 

-

**House Party:**

**(8:12pm) Marlene: Alright you lot! Who's ready to get weird!?**

**(8:12pm) Fabian: Me and Gid are on our way.**

**(8:12pm) Al: I'll be there after 9. At work ✌**

**(8:12pm) Kingsley: Stuck in the liquor store. Indecision!**

**(8:13pm) Sirius: Oh! Marls! Can you mix some tonight?**

**(8:13pm) Marlene: Sure thing lover. Ill bring what I have and text you what I don't have. Ok King?**

**(8:14pm) Kingsley: k**

**(8:14pm) Emmeline: Fuck yea! Let's do this!**

**(8:14pm) James: 👆 That's what I want to hear!**

**(8:14pm) Remus: Me and Lily are coming your way!**

**(8:15pm) Dorcas: I'll be much later. If at all. Just had a new client walk in.**

**(8:15pm) Lily: Noooooooooo!**

**(8:16pm) Benjy: Try and come even if its late!**

**(8:16pm) Gideon: Yea we want to meet the person that's got Marls so lovesick.**

**(8:16pm) Marlene: 🖕**

**(8:16pm) James: Me and Pete just finished setting up the karaoke machine to the sound system.**

**(8:17pm) Peter: Test run was very successful.**

**(8:17pm) Sirius: Don't listen to them. It was subpar at best.**

**(8:17pm) Peter: Fuck you man**

**(8:17pm) James: 🖕🖕🖕**

**-**

**The 2 Best Friends That Anyone Could Have:**

**(8:17pm) Nighthawk: I will go to the gym and drag you over here if I have to.**

**(8:18pm) Nighthawk: And I know where it is now so...**

**(8:18pm) Dragon: Haha! I will be there!**

**(8:19pm) Dragon: I'll have to work extra hard to catch up to how drunk everyone else will be though.**

**(8:19pm) Nighthawk: If Marls is mixing, it won't take much haha!**

**-**

**House Party:**

**(8:17pm) Sirius: Show of hands. Who is crashing at here tonight?!**

**(8:17pm) Peter: 🖐**

**(8:17pm) Gideon: 🖐**

**(8:17pm) Emmeline: I might...**

**(8:17pm) Marlene: 🖐 and I call Sirius bed!**

**(8:18pm) Sirius: No. I call my bed.**

**(8:18pm) Remus: Planning to take the subway back.**

**(8:18pm) Lily: 👆 We are only the next sub stop over!**

**(8:18pm) Marlene: Nice!**

**(8:18pm) Benjy: Ill head home after**

**(8:19pm) Fabian: Not planning on it. But I also plan to drink my body weight in alcohol so... who knows.**

**(8:19pm) Al: I like this guy 👆**

**(8:20pm) Fabian: *takes a bow***

**(8:20pm) Peter: If someone doesn't show up soon I swear I'm going to cut off my ears from Prongs' singing.**

-

Remus and Lily pulled up to Sirius and James apartment and was immediately taken aback by how _nice_ the entire building was. It looked like the first floor was just a huge bar, almost like in a fancy hotel.

They looked at each other and rang up to their floor, each wondering if they had the right place. 

They were buzzed in immediately and welcomed by James, who had a beer in his hand and a stupid grin on his face. " _Welcome to Casa Marauder!_ " He announced as they walked down the entrance hall and into the main living room. "Want the grand tour?" He asked. 

"I thought we might have the wrong place when we pulled up" Lily mused "I sort of expected you two to live in a tree house somewhere."

"Oh I _tried_ to talk James into a tree house" Sirius cut in as he came in through the kitchen "but alas, it wasn't meant to be" he finished with a sad sigh. 

"It's still just an oversized children's clubhouse though" Lily laughed as she gestured vaguely to a wall covered in posters. 

_"What?!"_ James asked in mock offense "they are framed!" Lily just rolled her eyes, but Remus recognized the amusement in her eyes. 

  
They were lead to the kitchen to put the drinks they had brought away, when the door buzzed again. It was Al, Gideon, Fabian, and Benjy, who had all met at the elevator heading up. Al was shown to the kitchen by Fabian, who was talking animatedly about his studies in law school involving new Trans rights legislation, while Gideon and Benjy followed to add their alcohol to the collection. 

Pete had left to meet Mary down at the main entrance while the others congregated in the main room to introduce themselves. 

Mary turned out to be quiet, but very funny and witty. She got on well with everyone and seemed almost as smitten with Peter as he was with her. 

Al was abrasive and loud, but in the best way. Remus privately thought they reminded him of Marlene in a lot of ways. Fabian and Gideon turned out to be identical twins with completely different personalities. Gideon was quiet but laughed loudly and unashamedly when he thought something was funny. Fabian was loud and usually the one cracking the jokes, barely letting out a chuckle himself.

All around Remus felt it would probably be a good night, and was thankful he had been invited to join in. He shared a knowing look with Lily as James pulled her away to tour the rest of the house, while Sirius handed him a beer. But, the party didn't really get started until Marlene showed up. 

" _Hey bitches! The queen has arrived!_ " Remus heard Marlene shout as she let herself in. She must have had a key, which didn't really surprise Remus. 

"Is that _Just Dance!?"_ Al gushed as they helped Marlene with the items she was carrying.

"Sure is!" Marlene smiled "You must be Al" she added questioningly before pulling them into a big hug. "I'm kinda the champ around here. But the rest of you peasants can compete for second place" she said to the room with a laugh. 

"You're on McKinnon!" Kingsley shouted as he came in the door behind her carrying a box full of various ingredients and liquor. 

Sirius eyed the contents of the box as he left Remus's side to lead Kingsley into the kitchen. 

_"Marlene!"_ He shouted behind him as he walked away "let's get to work on getting people drunk!"

 _"Right!"_ She clapped her hands "who wants a drink?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think is going to happen?


	9. Wormtail. Padfoot. Prongs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues.  
> Marlene is the queen.  
> Lily and James have a moment.  
> The 3 boys tell the stories of how they landed their nicknames.

It had taken 4 defeats of Just Dance for Al to concede that Marlene _was,_ in fact, the queen of the dance floor. 

Emmeline arrived a little after 9 with her roommate Frank, and quickly took up the challenge Al had proposed to see who would be second place. 

"We don't even count Marls anymore" James said over the music as Al passed her controller to Pete in defeat. 

"Yea" Sirius agreed with a laugh "she's the queen and we are are fighting in a battle for her entertainment." 

Marlene just laughed as Peter, Sirius, and James all bowed low in front of her while chanting " _we're not worthy!_ " 

-

**Babes:**

**(9:29pm) Dorcas: Back at my place. Quick shower and ill head over.**

**(9:33pm) Marlene: Just whooped everyone ass at Just Dance.**

**(9:33pm) Marlene: I'll meet you at the entrance if you call me when you get here**

**(9:46pm) Dorcas: Aw I feel so special. Omw.**

-

Lily spent a great deal of the night so far in conversations with the various people at the party. She had not expected to find everyone so genuinely interesting and kind.

"You shouldn't be so surprised" Remus mumbled to her as they ventured back to the supply of alcohol for a refill. "Most of these people went to Hogwarts. Its a really great school." 

"Yea" Lily nodded absently "I always assumed the people who went there would be too stuck up their own ass to be able to _find_ a personality" she added as she took a sip of her margarita. 

Remus let out an exasperated laughed and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean..." he mumbled halfheartedly. 

"They _do_ all seem to be really nice" she conceded "but lets see how long they stick around when they see _our_ place" she finished with a light laugh. 

"We're not all so pretentious" James cut in smoothly from the doorway. "A good education doesn't equate to being a jackass" he added, staring at Lily. 

_"Money_ usually does though" Lily challenged, looking at her shoes. 

James just looked at her with his head tilted to the side, as if he were seeing her for the first time, then shrugged the comment off and left. 

"Lily...." Remus sighed. 

"I know..." she replied as she handed him her drink and went after James. 

  
Remus went back to the gathering of people around the TV as Sirius was finishing up dominating the 4 person dance off against Peter, Emmeline, and Benjy. "What was that about?" Sirius asked, nodding toward the hallway to James's room where he had been followed by Lily. 

"Nothing" Remus shook his head. "Am I getting that tour or not? I don't even know where the bathroom is" he chortled. 

Sirius showed him the bathroom with dramatic flare, advertising, very specifically, all the different knobs to turn the water on and off, even demonstrating how to flush the toilet. Remus did his part to continue the charade by asking confused questions about where the water comes from and enthusiastically clapping once Sirius had finished his bathroom tour. Their friendship was quickly becoming one of Sirius's favorites. 

Still laughing, Sirius showed Remus his side of the apartment. This 'wing' had its own large bathroom, a bedroom with a king sized bed, and an office nook that Sirius had filled with guitars, music equipment, and a floor to ceiling shelf full of records. 

Remus absently brushed his hands across the nearest set of records as he mumbled, half to himself:"This is just how I pictured you."

Sirius laughed, a little embarrassed, bringing Remus back to himself as he turned to look at him. Both boys were blushing a little, and it was Sirius that broke the silence. 

"What was the last song you listened to?" 

"You have already asked me that one" Remus laughed as he sat down in a comfortably worn chair next to the row of guitars. 

Sirius just shrugged. "I think you can learn a lot about a person by what music they like. 

"Well, I like a bit of everything I think" Remus replied, leaning back casually in the chair. "It would be too hard to narrow down." 

"I'm the same" Sirius nodded knowingly as he moved to sit in the chair across from Remus. "Pop, rock, grunge, metal... hell Ive even been know to enjoy a country song or two" he added with a hearty laugh. 

"Hmmmm" Remus thought as he pulled his phone out "Ah. Here we go... the last one I had pulled up is _Perfect Day_ by _Lou Reed"_ he said as he showed Sirius the screen briefly. "But Lil and I were listening to _King Princess_ in the apartment before we came." He amended. 

"Ah. Good ole _KP._ A true Icon." Sirius smiled. "What song is your favorite of hers?" 

"Right now.... maybe _Isabel's Moment?"_ Remus said after a beat. But, my favorites change everyday too. Depends on my mood I suppose. What's yours then?" 

_"1950."_ Sirius replied without hesitation. "OG" he laughed out. 

"Can I..?" Remus asked after a moment as he gestured to the records shelf. 

"Of course" Sirius replied with a nod.

Remus looked at each record on the eye level shelf and smiled at the ones he recognized. He could feel Sirius's eyes on him, but refused to allow himself to acknowledge it. 

"What did you mean" Sirius asked after a while "when you said 'this is how you pictured me'?"

Remus waited for the heat to leave his cheeks before he turned around to look at Sirius. "Just that I imagined you would be a musician" he answered as casually as he could "you seem like the type". Sirius smiled as Remus moved to leave the room. "Come on" he added over his shoulder "lets go make sure my best friend hasn't broken yours." 

-

**Babes : **

**(10:02pm) Dorcas: Walking to the building now.**

**(10:02pm) Dorcas: Holy Fuck! This place is a castle!**

**(10:03pm) Marlene: Yaaty! I head donw to get u.**

**(10:03pm) Dorcas: Are you drunk? Haha**

**(10:04pm) Marlene ysessss!!a!a**

**-**

**The 2 Best Friends That Anyone Could Have:**

**(10:02pm) Dragon: Be up in 10!**

**(10:02pm) Nighthawk: Fuck Yes!**

-

Dorcas opened the door to the first floor as Marlene came shrieking excitedly toward her, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. "I _missed you!"_

"I just saw you yesterday crazy" Dorcas laughed as they disengaged from the hug. 

"Too long" Marlene laughed in a sing-song voice on her way to the elevator. Once they got inside and it started to move, she lurched forward and pressed the button to stop it mid ride. 

"What are you doing?" Dorcas asked, a slight panic in her voice. 

_"Nothing....."_ Marlene said innocently as she pulled her crop top off and onto the floor, never breaking eye contact with Dorcas. 

"Oh." Dorcas smiled as she pulled her phone out to send James a quick text. 

-

**The 2 Best Friends That Anyone Could Have:**

**(10:09pm) Dragon: 25 minutes.**

-

Lily watched as James pushed his phone back into his pocket with a small chuckle. _"Dorcas"_ he mumbled in answer to the question she hasnt asked. Lily just nodded as she moved over the sit next to James on his bed. 

James tensed up a little as she touched his arm, trying desperately to convey her sincerity. "I really am sorry." 

"I just get sick of everyone assuming I'm one thing- or that my parents are- all because we have money." James said, annoyed. "And Sirius too. We get shit all our lives for it and everything we ever do people think is only because we had a big stack of 100 dollar bills propping the doors open for us..." 

Lily sighed as she stood up in front of him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. James flinched awkwardly for a second before deciding it was real, and wrapping his arms around her waste, his head on her stomach. 

"It's part of why I want to be a cop, you know" he mumbled into her blouse. 

"What is?" She asked as she pulled away.

"I just want to have an average job where I can help people from all walks of life." He sighed deeply. "Life is _shit_ sometimes. I want to be able to make it less shit." 

Lily smiled as she brushed her fingers through his messy black hair. "You'll be amazing." 

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Sirius called through the door. "Prongs?" 

"Yup. Ill be out in a sec Padfoot." James called back. 

Lily took a step back so James could get up as she took his hand in hers. _"Padfoot?"_ She asked. 

"Oh..... yea, we have nicknames.... and they each have their own backstory, so they aren't as completely random as they seem " he explained. "But I'm not _near_ drunk enough to admit them yet. He laughed. 

"Ahhh" she nodded "lets go get you a drink then. 

Dorcas and Marlene came in the door soon after to a shout of _"best friend!"_ From James. He and Dorcas did a slow motion run toward each other as everyone stopped what they were doing to look on in amusement. 

"Shots!" Sirius announced loudly as he brought the glasses and tequila on a tray. They each held up their glass and shouted their cheers.

_"To Petey!"_   
_"To friends"_   
_"To memories we wont remember!"_   
_"To alcohol!"_

_"To alcohol!_ " They all agreed as they knocked them back. 

Dorcas was given a shot by every new person she met and took them back to back to no one's surprise. 

Sirius and James had finished up their third duet of the evening as Pete chanted enthusiastically "padfoot and prongs! padfoot and prongs!" by himself. 

Lily gave James a kiss on the cheek and asked "so are you drunk enough yet" with a little laugh. 

_"Wormy, Pads!"_ James laughed "Lily wants to know where we got our nicknames". 

"Ahh..." Kingsley said knowingly "this is _good."_

They all gathered around the couch and floor as Marlene and Dorcas brought more beers. 

"It's nothing special" Sirius laughed out. 

_"Fuck you_ Pads" Peter laughed as he gave Sirius a small shove "neither of yours is as bad as mine. At least they are funny. Mine is just _embarrassing!"_

"Out with it then" Remus laughed "or ill just ask Kingsley to tell it." Kingsley nodded and threw Remus a half salute in reply. 

"Alright. Alright." Sirius started. "I'll tell Prongs's then."

James groaned, and immediately got 2 pillows and a shoe thrown at him, while even more people 'shushed' his protesting. 

"Right. So." Sirius prepared himself, moving to the edge of his seat "It was Christmas in our 5th year and we were on holiday break at the Potters" he started, motioning to himself, Peter, and Marlene. 

"Wait" Dorcas cut in, turning to Marlene "I thought you left Hogwarts in your third year?"

"She did." James nodded "Her third year and our second, but her mom and mine are best friends" he smiled "so me and Marls have known each other since diapers." 

"Im sorry" Remus said as he gave Marlene a consoling pat in the shoulder. 

_"Fuck you guys"_ James laughed.

Marlene just rolled her eyes as Sirius cleared his throat loudly to refocus the attention on him "Right. Take it away Pads" James said with his hands slightly raised in surrender. 

"So, being Christmas, James's folks were ok to let us have a bit of wine" he started, really getting into the narration. "James has about 1 and a half glasses and was _toasted_ off of his ass-" he dodged a pillow James had thrown at his head and continued on "- and just as we were all singing silly Christmas songs he comes running through the living room with some big ass forks taped to his head-"

"-with _fucking bandaids_ no less-" Peter cut in with a loud bark of laughter. 

"Yea and he had some type of red jam covering his nose" Sirius chokes out through mounting laughter of his own. "And he busts through the door and shouts..."

" _I'm Rudolf bitch!_ " Sirius, Peter and Marlene all shouted before they fell into giggles with the rest of the group. James tried to look remorseful, but couldn't manage it, and it took a long time for the jokes and laughter to die down. 

"So, Prongs was born" Kingsley said sagely as he lifted his beer. _"To Prongs!"_

_"To Prongs!"_ Everyone shouted as they lifted their own glasses to drink. 

"Its still not as bad as mine" Wormtail mumbled as he moved to get another beer from the tray.

"This is my favorite one though!" Fabian cheered "I've fished with Monty Potter. He's a _shark!"_ He chuckled. 

"Yea, so Wormy here bet James's dad he could catch more fish on a trip we took the spring break after Prong's stint as a reindeer" Sirius laughed. "He didn't know Monty was a record holder." 

"Yea he left that part out during negotiations" James laughed out too "but to be fair, our Petey boy is rather good." 

"He bet me and I lost. End of story." Peter rushed out. 

"But why wormtail then?" Mary asked with interest. 

"Because when he lost, dad made him dump out the entire cup of worms down his pants, and then jump into the water!" James snorted. 

Pete went a bit red as he shuttered at the memory. "Not a good idea to bet against Monty...." 

"To Wormtail!" Fabian toasted, as everyone joined in. 

"Personally I think Padfoot is the worst" James said after the second wave of laughter died down "but he is so fucking proud of it, it kinda takes the fun away." 

"Ok so what happened?" Remus laughed as he sat back in his seat next to Sirius. 

"Well, we were having a snowball fight in the dorm-" Sirius started. 

"- wait. _IN_ the dorm?" Lily asked. "Like... _inside?"_

"Oh yea!" Emmeline laughed "we just scrape the snow off the ledge outside of the window. Our house was pretty high up so, we get a lot of soft snow." 

"Yea!"James cut in "but this fucking moron climbed out on the window ledge of the _7th floor_ once we had picked all the snow in reach!" 

"I _will not be defeated!_ " Sirius shouted with his fist in the air. 

"You _were_ defeated you fucker!" Emmeline laughed. 

"He fell climbing back in through the window and cut is foot all to hell." Peter explained. "The school nurse didn't have enough regular gauze left in her cabinet to bandage the wound" he paused to catch his breath from laughter. 

"She used it all on some 7th years were being _very_ irresponsible the day before..." Sirius said with mock innocence. 

"Irresponsible like climbing on a 7th story window ledge?" Remus said, laughing only to cover his shock. 

"Well... Im competitive..." Sirius shrugged. 

"So the nurse, Pomfrey, she had to bandage him up with some feminine pads" James wheezed "and he was so fucking proud of his 'battle wounds'! He was showing everyone in the common room his padded up foot!" 

Everyone fell into fits, holding their aching stomachs, as Sirius jumped onto the table and shouted "I am the snow ball champ and I will not be defeated!" 

Fabian and Gideon tackled him off of the table as the laughter evened out and Peter restarted the Karaoke machine. 

_"Oh!_ Me and Remus next!" Lily squealed, grabbing a mic while she pulled a reluctant Remus by the arm to the TV.

And the party raged into the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Anything? 
> 
> ....Bueller?


	10. First Date Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily have their first date.  
> Remus rides Sirius's motorcycle.  
> James has a broken nose.

**Team Get Remus Laid:**

_Lesbionic changed the name of the group chat from 'Team Get Remus Laid' to 'Team Remove The Stick From Lily's Ass'_

**(2:01pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: I support this.**

**(2:01pm) Red: Har. Har. Fuck you both. Hard.**

**(2:02pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Pass.**

**(2:02pm) Lesbionic: Pass.**

**(2:03pm) Red: I'm nervous enough without you two making it worse!**

**(2:04pm) Lesbionic: Aww! She's nervous Rem!**

**(2:04pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: What can we do help her highness today?**

**(2:04pm) Red: well you can both fuck all the way off.**

**(2:05pm) Red: And then hurry home from work because I'm losing my mind right now.**

**(2:05pm) Red: What am I even doing? I can't date right now! I have goals! I am busy! I am going places!**

**(2:06pm) Lesbionic: Yes yes you are a strong independent woman....**

**(2:06pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Who don't need no man *insert completely out of character sassy snap***

**(2:06pm) Lesbionic: But you can be those things and enjoy your life too.**

**(2:06pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: And you can have success and sex in the same lifetime. It's possible.**

**(2:06pm) Lesbionic: 👆👆👆👏👏**

**(2:10pm) Red: Just hurry up please...**

**(2:10pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Walking out now.**

**(2:10pm) Lesbionic: Take some deep breaths.**

-

_Dorcas created the group chat 'Annoying Friend Support Group'_

_Dorcas added Remus, Sirius, Marlene, and Peter to the group chat 'Annoying Friend Support Group'_

**(2:14pm) Dorcas: Guys...**

**(2:14pm) Sirius: I know!**

**(2:14pm) Remus: James too then?**

**(2:15pm) Sirius: All. Fucking. Week.**

**(2:15pm) Peter: Lily is cool as shit, but I don't need to hear about all the different shades of red in her hair.**

**(2:15pm) Marlene: Have you heard how her green eyes are like beautiful rolling hills of fresh grass in the spring.**

**(2:15pm) Dorcas: ... yes. Grass he wants to roll around in like a wild animal.**

**(2:16pm) Remus: Well... Rudolph... am I right?**

**(2:16pm) Marlene: 👆 I'm fucking cackling!**

**(2:16pm) Peter: Classic prongs!**

**(2:16pm) Sirius: Is Lily being this ridiculous or is James embarrassing himself all alone?**

**(2:17pm) Remus: She's more nervous than anything.**

**(2:17pm) Marlene: Why?**

**(2:17pm) Marlene: She could probably stab him and still get it.**

**(2:18pm) Sirius: Yup.**

**(2:18pm) Peter: It's true.**

**(2:18pm) Dorcas: Sounds about right...**

**(2:19pm) Remus: They leave out at 7 right?**

**(2:19pm) Sirius: Yea. James is picking her up. Reservations at 7:30. He's hoping there is time to stop by this little gelato place on the way to the comedy club at 9. If not, they may stop after.**

**(2:20pm) Remus: How do you know all of that?**

**(2:20pm) Marlene: You guys are so close its weird.**

**(2:20pm) Sirius: Firstly, 🖕**

**(2:20pm) Sirius: Secondly, He mutters when he irons. Its adorable.**

**(2:21pm) Marlene: Still weird Sirius...**

**(2:22pm) Dorcas: Me and Remus are about to walk into the danger zone.**

**(2:22pm) Remus: If we don't make it out, don't let Lily speak at my funeral.**

**(2:23pm) Peter: RIP, yo.**

**(2:23pm) Marlene: We will remember you fondly.**

**(2:23pm) Sirius: ..... They were good friends.... *tear***

**-**

**The Marauders : **

**(2:58pm) Padfoot: Hanging in there Prongsie?**

**(3:02pm) Prongs: No. I smell like cleaner from moping, and my hair is extra stupid today.**

**(3:02pm) Prongs: Fucking fuck! My glasses just broke.**

**(3:02pm) Wormtail: What! Do you have the spares?**

**(3:03pm) Prongs: Yea but they are not the right strength.**

**(3:03pm) Padfoot: Wait...**

**(3:03pm) Padfoot: Those chunky clear ones from your awful hipster phase in 7th year?**

**(3:04pm) Prongs: Yea 😞**

**(3:04pm) Wormtail: Yikes! Those were not a great look for you man.**

**(3:04pm) Prongs: Thank you Pete! That is exactly why I am freaking out!**

**(3:05pm) Padfoot: Calm down man, its probably fine.**

**(3:05pm) Prongs: Should I just cancel?**

**(3:05pm) Padfoot: No!**

**(3:05pm) Wormtail: Probably**

**(3:06pm) Padfoot: Peter! Go stand in the corner!**

**(3:06pm) Wormtail: 🖕🖕🖕**

**(3:08pm) Prongs: WTF do I do!? I have these taped now, but I can't wear them like this.**

**(3:08pm) Padfoot: I'm coming back from break. Ill take over whatever your doing and you can go home and work this out. See if you can find a place that cuts new lenses in house or something, ok?**

**(3:09pm) Prongs: Yea, ok. Thanks guys. You're the best.**

**(3:09pm) Wormtail: Anytime man!**

**(3:10pm) Padfoot: Really Wormy?**

**(3:10pm) Wormtail: Whatever. I helped.**

-

Remus and Dorcas were sitting on Lily's bed as she tried on several outfits, wondering out loud where they were going and if she should dress nice, or comfortable. 

"We should tell her right?" Dorcas said to Remus as Lily wondered back toward the closet. "I mean... we know what the date is" she added with a shrug. 

"I think its suppose to be a surprise type thing though." Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we could tell her but... not _fully_ tell her?" 

Dorcas nodded as she cleared her throat dramatically. "Lil, what would you say if I told you we know what the date is?" 

"You know and I don't!" Lily snorted indignantly with an eye roll "that sounds fair..." 

"Well, James _is_ her best friend and apparent soul mate" Remus started to point to Dorcas before getting shoved sharply off the bed. 

"Actually Sirius told us" Dorcas grinned as she chuckled at Remus's huffy reseating on the bed. "He said James was a bit nervous too, so..." she trailed off with a shrug as she got up to dig in the closet herself. 

"What is it then?" Lily asked "Will I even like it?"

"Yes" Remus and Dorcas both replied at the same time. 

"Be we aren't telling you what it is-" Remus cut himself off "-hmmm... the walking though" as he shook his head at some very high heels Dorcas had pulled out of the back. 

"How come I _never_ see you in any of this stuff Red?" Dorcas laughed as she pulled a tiny lace black dress from the depths of the closet. "This is _hot!"_

Lily rolled her eyes, taking the lace dress to try on as Dorcas returned to her seat next to Remus on the bed. 

"We need some beer." She mumbled. 

"Pizza and beer after the gym later?" Remus asked.

 _"Fucking. Yes."_

-

James was _freaking out._

"Calm down James." Sirius said calmly for the 17th time in a 30 minute period. 

James looked as if Sirius had asked him to eat his own hand, very clearly unable to calm down. "What possessed me to get these stupid glasses?" She groaned "and _why the fuck did you let me_!?" 

"Oh no you don't! I was _very_ vocal about how douchey you looked in those" Sirius laughed "You just wouldn't hear it." 

"The only place that can cut new lenses for a replacement pair right away is an hour out. I have to pick Lily up in just over 2" James said, his voice getting more panicked by the syllable. "What the fuck do I do Pads?!"

"Ok. I go and get the glasses. Standard black pair right?" James sat up a little straighter with a nod. "You get ready to go. Take a shower-and for God sake fix that mop on your head- I will be back before you have to leave."

"What if there is no time?" James asked, in full planning mode, considering all the obstacles.

"Then I just meet you near Lily's apartment and trade for those" he pointed to the hipster glasses "and call it good." 

"But-" James started.

"-Worst comes to worst you get to relive your hispter phase" he shrugged "Lily will probably enjoy it if she gets to make fun of you all night anyway." 

James flipped him off as he dug his phone from his pocket to call the eye doctor. 

"Thanks bro."

-

James did _not_ get his glasses. Apparantly his prescription was too strong to do in house and they would need to be ordered. Sirius decided it best to tell James in person and met him at the front of Lily's building. 

_"What the fuck_ Pads! You should have _texted_ me!" James whisper shrieked. 

"You might have chickened out!" Sirius defended as he rang up to Lilys apartment number and then swiftly left the scene, not looking back for a second. 

*

"What is on your face" Lily laughed as she opened the door, meeting James outside of her building instead of bringing him up. 

James flushed but laughed with her as he explained the ordeal. They both continued making jokes about the situation, and about all the ways Sirius picking James a pair of glasses could go wrong, as they walked to the car parked down the street. 

"Maybe you should drive?" James asked. "These are an old pair of glasses from high school and they aren't the greatest."

"Didn't you drive here?" She asked with wide eyes

"Yea" James said "but its fine really. It's just worse when it starts to get dark is all" he rushed out nervously as he let his hand wander through his already messy hair. 

"Alright then, Ill drive" she agreed as she held her hand out for the keys. "Probably best if we want to live then" She added with a playful eye roll as they got in. 

"So where are we going?" Lily asked as they started the drive. "This isn't a murder right?" She added with a laugh. 

"Aww! Busted!" James joked as he snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. "Do you like sushi?" He asked hopefully.

"Love it!" 

"Great! I know the best place!" He smiled "I was thinking sushi and then, comedy club?" 

"That sounds perfect" Lily smiled back as she turned the radio up slightly to hum along with the song that was playing.

-

** The Friendship:  **

**(7:06pm) Lifeboat: I'm outside of your appartment.**

**(7:06pm) Lifeboat: Welp. That sounded stalkerish.**

**(7:06pm) Lifeboat: But I am. I needed to drop something off to James.**

**(7:07pm) Professor: I'm about to head out to the gym or I'd invite you up.**

**(7:07pm) Lifeboat: Karate class?**

**(7:08pm) Professor: Nah**

**(7:08pm) Professor: Just a workout. Me and D are having pizza and beer after, you should come.**

**(7:08pm) Lifeboat: Damn. I don't have any gym clothes on me.**

**(7:09pm) Professor: I can bring some spare shorts down.**

**(7:09pm) Lifeboat: You sure?**

**(7:11pm) Professor: Yea no prob. Dorcas is with me. We are headed down.**

-

Sirius waiting outside of Remus and Lily's shabby apartment building, casually leaning against a light pole near the front entrance. He heard Dorcas's loud laugh first, followed by Remus's light chuckle, and felt a small wave of jealousy flare in his chest that he didn't have the desire to analyze. 

"Hey there _PADFOOT"_ Dorcas sung out with emphasis on his nickname as she let the entrance door close loudly behind her. "Think you can keep up with us in the gym?" she added in a teasing tone. 

"I'll try my best" Sirius laughed with a modest nod as he followed them to the parking lot. "I'll just follow you there then so I don't have to listen to GPS." Remus and Dorcas both nodded as they turned to head toward Dorcas's car. "Unless you want to ride with me?" Sirius asked to Remus's back. 

Remus looked quickly at Dorcas, who shrugged in consent, then nodded. "Which is yours?" He asked as he turned to walk near Sirius. 

"This one." Sirius smiled as he patted the helmet strapped to an all black motorcycle. He tossed the helmet gently to Remus, who nearly dropped it, and laughed at the lack of color on his pale face. 

"I think I'll just right with D" Remus mumbled as he pushed the helmet back into Sirius's hands. 

Sirius just climbed on the bike with a smile, not accepting the helmet, and patted the seat space behind him. "Come on! _Live_ a _little_ Remus!" He turned the key, and the bike roared to life. 

Remus reluctantly shoved the helmet on his head and climbed on behind Sirius. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands until Sirius turned to him and shouted over the rumble. "You have to hold on to my waist!" 

Remus timidly placed his arms around Sirius's stomach, feeling the heavy beating of the other man's heart in his chest, and was simultaneously overwhelmed by a soothing calm, and nervous anxiety. He could feel Sirius laugh as he moved to tighten Remus's grip on his waste. 

"Ready?!" Sirius asked 

"Ready." Remus replied. He was so close to Sirius, he didnt need to shout, and he could swear he felt Sirius shiver as the single word reached his ear. Remus could see a smirking Dorcas pulling from the parking lot, and because no one could see his face buried in Sirius shoulder, he allowed himself a small smile as well. 

-

Sirius, Remus and Dorcas walked into the Pizza Shack about two hours later, the owner waving to Dorcas and Remus as they got in the short line to order. 

"You two come here a lot then?" Sirius asked as the other two waved back to the man behind the counter. 

"Usually once a week or so for the last year" Remus said as he pulled out a little menu from the stand and handed it to Sirius. 

"Yea! Mac has the best pies in the state" Dorcas added energetically "and we have been known to come in every day during Remus's school breaks" she laughed at the memory. 

"I already know what I want" Sirius smiled as he put the menu back "and I don't want to hear any shit about it" he added with a threatening look that was ruined with a small laugh. 

"Remus here likes pineapple pizza" Dorcas shrugged "and it's _CAN'T_ be worse than that." Remus gave her a light shove as Sirius laughed. 

_"Well....."_ he said in a sing song voice. 

"No." Dorcas deadpanned. "No. _No._ I refuse to believe there are so _many_ of you!" She pointed dramatically between Sirius and Remus as the two boys laughed. 

Sirius nodded at Remus and Dorcas gasped loudly with her hand over her heart. "I need to sit down" she said in a fake teary voice. "Order for me Rem." 

Remus rolled his eyes but turned to the counter anyway. "You would think it's poison." He chuckled. 

"I get the same reaction from James every single time" Sirius nodded with a grin. "We normally get half and half now, but it took years for him to agree to it. He didn't want to sully his precious jalapenos with my pineapple flavor" he added, shaking his head as the fond memories filled his mind. 

"You're joking." Remus said with a shocked look on his face. 

"No?" Sirius said, confused. 

"Dorcas and I half and half too" Remus laughed loudly. "Pineapple for me, jalapeno and pepperoni for her!" 

"Fuck man, I guess they really are soul mate best friends" Sirius barked out through his own laughter.

They were still laughing as they joined Dorcas at the table, having decides that 3 personal pizzas was best. They each had 1 beer and way too much pizza before they left to walk the two blocks to where they parked by the gym. 

"I have to pick James up at your place Remus" Sirius said as he quickly responded to a text from James. "He can't see at night well with his old glasses on." 

"Welp! No sense in me driving you then Rem" Dorcas said as she slid into her drivers seat and waved goodbye. 

Remus sighed deeply, waving back before turning to Sirius and taking the helmet. 

-

**Annoying Friend Support Group:**

**(10:44pm) Marlene: Any news? I'm dying!**

**(10:44pm) Peter: Ugh me too!**

**(10:44pm) Marlene: I'm ashamed at how interesting this has become.**

**(10:45pm) Dorcas: I feel like we would have heard something if it was bad right?**

**(10:45pm) Dorcas: Like a fake emergency call or something...**

**(10:46pm) Marlene: You're right. I'm just bored I think. Avoiding studying. Etcetera.**

**(10:46pm) Peter: uuuuuuugh!**

**(10:48pm) Sirius: I'll let you know what James says when he inevitably tells me way too fucking much about it.**

**(10:48pm) Remus: I'll tell you if Lily had a nice time but, she would kill me if I shared details.**

**(10:49pm) Remus: and she kinda knows where I live so....**

**(10:49pm) Dorcas: 👆 facts**

**(10:50pm) Marlene: Thats fair...**

**(10:50pm) Peter: Yea, thanks man**

-

Sirius followed Remus up to the apartment he shared with Lily on the 4th floor. It was a run down building, but the elevator worked, and the few people they passed on the way seemed kind. 

When they reached the front door Remus paused and turned to face Sirius. "You _know_ our place isn't like yours" he started "we don't... we aren't _rich_ or anything and its no-"

"-I don't care about that. _Really."_ Sirius cut in. Remus didn't look convinced. "Look... I'd have given up every penny I have for a decent family. I only have what I have because an uncle left everything to me just to spite the family. I didn't earn any of it." He sighed deeply as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear with a shrug. "I didn't _want_ any of it..."

Remus met Sirius eyes and nodded knowingly as he pushed the door open. 

The scene was a hot mess. James was slumped into a kitchen chair, blood pouring out of his nose while Lily was frantically grabbing more paper towels to stem the flow of blood. James let out a loud groan as she pressed the wet wad of paper towels to his nose, neither of them noticing Sirius and Remus had arrived. 

_"What happened?!"_ Remus gasped as he hurried closer with Sirius close behind. 

"Pole. Bang. Blood. Pain." James groaned out as Lily shushed him. 

Sirius let out a bark of laughter that caused Remus and Lily to jump with surprise. James just rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird with both hands. 

"It's those stupid fucking hipsters glasses!" Sirius wheezed as he pulled out his phone to take a picture. "You walked into a _stationary pole!_ This is fucking _great!"_

"My best friend, ladies and gentlemen..." James deadpanned with a gesture in Sirius's direction. 

"Who are you sending that to?" Remus asked once he realized James was in no real danger. 

Sirius looked from his phone to Remus, a wide grin pulling at his mouth. 

_"Everyone."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of things planned for this fic. It'll likely be long and some chapters will be fillers. Thanks for hanging in there with me so far. Id love to read your thoughts 🙃


	11. Chasing the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene needs music for an audition.  
> Lily is not a morning person.  
> Dorcas is crying.  
> Marlene and Sirius confide in each other.

_Marlene created the group chat 'Squad'_

_Marlene added Dorcas, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, and to the group chat_

**Squad:**

**(9:01am) Marlene: Roll call, bitches! Who's up!?**

**(9:02am) Peter: It's too fucking early for this McKinnon.**

**(9:02am) Marlene: 🖕**

**(9:02am) Sirius: HaHa! Burn!**

**(9:03am) James: STFU Pads.**

**(9:03am) Remus: whyyyyyyyy am I awake at 9 on a Saturday?**

**(9:04am) Dorcas: GOOD MORNING!**

**(9:04am) James: Why best friend, why?!**

**(9:04am) Peter: why are you yelling?!**

**(9:04am) Sirius: shhhhhhh!**

**(9:04am) Remus: No need to shout D. Fuck.**

**(9:05am) Marlene: Lily?**

**(9:06am) Marlene: .....Lily??**

**(9:06am) Dorcas: ....Bueller?**

**(9:06am) James: ....Bueller......**

**(9:06am) Remus: "Um, he's sick. My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with the girl who saw Ferris pass out at 31 Flavors last night. I guess it's pretty serious."**

**(9:07am) Remus: translation- I heard a thud and think she threw her phone. Or she fell off her bed. Either way.... not present.**

**(9:07am) Dorcas: Remus for the win 👏👏👏**

**(9:08am) James: He is the movie king.**

**(9:08am) Dorcas: It's true!**

**(9:08am) Remus: *takes bow***

**(9:09am) Marlene: I need you lot to help me decide on a song for a tryout.**

**(9:09am) James: Of course!**

**(9:09am) Sirius: Yes! Yes! And a thousand times yes!**

**(9:09am) Dorcas: Do you have any in the running so far?**

**(9:10am) Remus: I know nothing about dance. I'll be less than useless.**

**(9:10am) Marlene: I have about 8 songs I love to choose from right now.**

**(9:10am) Marlene: Remus, I invited you into this forum for the sole purpose of berating the others any time their contributions are shit. I have faith in your abilities. Do you accept this mission?**

**(9:10am) Sirius: WTF Marls!**

**(9:11am) Dorcas: rude...**

**(9:11am) James: *gasp!* How dare you!**

**(9:11am) Remus: I accept!**

**(9:12am) Marlene: Where is Peter?**

**(9:12am) James: Probably asleep.**

**(9:12am) Dorcas: zzzzzzzzz**

**(9:12am) Sirius: Yea, that checks out.**

**(9:13am) Marlene: fucking wormtail!**

**(9:13am) Remus: He will be sufficiently berated.**

**(9:14am) Marlene: You're the VIP Remus**

**(9:14am) Dorcas: Ouch!**

**(9:14am) James: really?**

**(9:14am) Sirius: I could be asleep!**

**(9:15am) Marlene: I'm sending the link to my spotify playlist with the songs. Remember that its for a dance audition when you listen.**

**(9:16am) Sirius: Cool.**

**(9:17am) Remus: What's the audition for?**

**(9:18am) Marlene: A traveling dance company! A really good one too!**

**(9:18am) James: You got this Marls!**

**(9:19am) Dorcas: Traveling?**

**(9:20am) Marlene: Yea! They travel the country and do events and background dancing for concerts and things all year. It's really hard to get in but, apparently the leaders have been asking around about me since last semester. And now that I'm about to graduate... I thought why not!?**

**(9:21am) Lily: That sounds great Marlene.**

**(9:21am) James: SHE'S UP!**

**(9:21am) Lily: shhhh! No need to shout potter, fuck!**

**(9:21am) Lily: Couldn't sleep with Remus playing the music.**

**(9:22am) Lily: PS Im coming to your room so please be wearing pants, Rem.**

**(9:22am) Sirius: baahahaa!**

**(9:23am) Marlene: just let me know what you think whenever you can. I really appreciate it.**

**(9:23am) Marlene: Your opinions are so important to me. I love you guys!**

**(9:24am) James: ugh! Stop being weird McKinnon!**

**(9:24am) Sirius: Yea I don't know how to react when your being a decent human person.**

**(9:24am) James: Its like a sign of the times....**

**(9:25am) Marlene: 🖕🖕**

**(9:26am) James: There she is!**

**(9:26am) Sirius: Phew! That was scary!**

**(9:27am) Remus: Hey! Focus people!**

**(9:27am) James: Yes Sir!**

**(9:27am) Sirius: ..... fine.**

**(9:29am) Peter: I felt a disturbance in the force and it woke me. Is Marlene being kind?**

**(9:29am) Sirius: Baahahaha!!**

**(9:29am) James: Haha!**

**(9:29am) Remus: Rofl**

**(9:29am) Lily: 😂😂**

**(9:30am) Marlene: 🖕 everyone.**

**-**

**Team Remove The Stick From Lily's Ass:**

**(9:27am) Red: D?**

**(9:27am) Lesbionic: hm**

**(9:28am) Mr. MiyaGAY: You dont want her to go.**

**(9:28am) Lesbionic: Can't ask her not to.**

**(9:29am) Red: Fuck...**

**(9:29am) Lesbionic: Yea...**

**(9:31am) Red: Brunch?**

**(9:31am) Mr. MiyaGAY: I have Karate at 11. I can do breakfast.**

**(9:32am) Lesbionic: I have a client at 11:30. Cafe by the gym?**

**(9:32am) Red: On our way.**

-

"Does it bother you more that she may leave? Or that she hasn't mentioned it to you?" Lily passed Dorcas the syrup as she asked the question, the atmosphere of the little cafe lightening the mood only slightly. 

"I honestly don't know...." Dorcas sighed. "I think its both." 

"Makes sense..." Remus added with a thoughtful nod as he took another bite of eggs. 

The trio fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, each not really sure what to say that would he helpful. After a while, Dorcas put her fork down and leaned back in her seat with a sad look on her face. 

"I'm more invested than she is." She said it simply, but Lily and Remus could read the hurt on her face. "I care more about _her_ than she does about _me."_

Lily and Remus each took one of her hands in theirs as she tried in vain to blink back tears. 

More silence. 

"I can berate her.... if you want?" Remus mumbled. "Apparently I'l was made for that job." 

Dorcas let out a breathy laugh as she pulled away to wipe her face. "Thanks Rem. Ill keep you in mind if I ever have that need." 

"Maybe just ask her about it?" Lily suggested. 

"Yea. I will" Dorcas nodded "I just needed to get all the stupid fucking feelings out before so I don't do something stupid..." she continued to wipe her eyes "...like _fucking cry!"_ All three of the friends chuckled a little before tucking back into their comfortable silence. 

-

** Squad:  **

**(3:46pm) Lily: Ok I think me and Remus have both agreed on our favorite!**

**(3:47pm) Sirius: I knew my pick after the first listen but wanted to give it some time.**

**(3:47pm) Marlene: And?**

**(3:48pm) James: I can't decide! Its between two so if the one you guys like is one of my two then its settled for me.**

**(3:48pm) Dorcas: ....and if not?**

**(3:48pm) James: Don't fight me best friend**

**(3:49pm) Marlene: heeelllooooooooooo? Tell meee!**

**(3:49pm) Sirius: No wait for Wormy!**

**(3:49pm) Marlene: uuuughh!**

**(3:50pm) Marlene: BRB**

**(4:03pm) Peter: she fucking kicked me!**

**(4:03pm) Remus: are you two together right now?**

**(4:04pm) Peter: No!**

**(4:04pm) Marlene: Clocked out on break, walked to the food court, kicked Pete, and now Im on my way to clock back in from break.**

**(4:05pm) Lily: Fucking. Legend. 😂**

**(4:05pm) James: Haahhaaa!**

**(4:05pm) Remus: Rofl!**

**(4:05pm) Sirius: baahahaha!**

**(4:05pm) Marlene: I can hear James and Sirius laughing from QSS 😂😂**

**(4:06pm) Dorcas: 😂👏**

**(4:08pm) Marlene: ok so sharesies!**

**(4:10pm) Dorcas: Well don't everyone fucking go at once 😂**

**(4:11pm) Lily: Ok, me and Remus both like Coming Out By Jessie Paege**

**(4:11pm) Sirius: Fucking 👏 Same 👏**

**(4:11pm) Sirius: I second!**

**(4:11pm) James: yes! That was one of my two I couldn't choose from!**

**(4:12pm) Peter: I liked The Village by Warbel better but this was a close second.**

**(4:12pm) Dorcas: Yea, its a good song. I can't wait to see what you do with it Marls 🙃**

**(4:13pm) Marlene: I fucking love you guys.**

**-**

**Babes:**

**(4:48pm) Marlene: Dinner?**

**(5:01pm) Dorcas: I have clients back to back until 7:30. Only a 30 min window to eat then filling in to instruct a spin class.**

**(5:01pm) Marlene: That blows. I miss you.**

**(5:03pm) Marlene: I can bring takeaway at 7:30?**

**(5:04pm) Dorcas: Sure. Got to go.**

**-**

**Sirius McKinnon/Marlene Black:**

**(5:08pm) M: Dorcas is mad.**

**(5:08pm) S: About what?**

**(5:08pm) M: Obviously I fucked up and didn't tell her about the audition.**

**(5:09pm) S: Why would she be upset about that?**

**(5:09pm) M: Idk... Id be upset if she were leaving and didn't tell me first.**

**(5:09pm) M: Any of you guys really....**

**(5:10pm) S: Aww. Love.**

**(5:10pm) M: Can I tell you something without you telling me I'm stupid?**

**(5:11pm) S: Of course...**

**M is typing**

**(5:14pm) M: Hey I'm picking up Dorcas some takeaway to bring to Fit Space. Come with?**

**(5:14pm) M: no James...**

**(5:15pm) S: He's gone to pick up new glasses anyway. Food court?**

**(5:16pm) M: mhm let me clock out.**

-

Sirius and Marlene walked in silence toward the food court for several minutes before Sirius broached the topic. "What's up Marls?" 

Marlene sighed deeply and stopped to sit on a bench outside of _Hot Topic._ Sirius sat next to her, never looking away from her face. 

"I don't want to dance." She rushed out in one breath. 

_"......what?"_ Sirius said through a breathy laugh _"you_ don't want to.... to dance? _You?"_

Marlene chuckled lightly as she aimed a small slap to Sirius's arm. "Fuck you..." she mumbled "you know what I mean." 

"Thats just it though. I _dont."_

"I don't want to dance for _other people..."_ she explained timidly "I think... I think I want to run my own studio. Teach dance. Maybe even some type of zumba?" 

Sirius nodded his head slowly, deep in thought. "I can see you doing that. Yea! Why not!" 

"Well, _money_ for one...." she rolled her eyes and got up to continue their journey to the food court. Sirius and James sometimes forgot that she didn't have the same money they did. She was always the scholarship kid at school. Only at Hogwarts because she was smart. Only transferred to Dance academy because she was good. She had to earn it. "This job -the dance company one- it pays _really_ well. And they cover my expenses" she explained "so I could save it up and maybe after 2 years open up my own place..." she trailed off, clearly having escaped into a daydream. 

Sirius nodded, completely in awe of his friends passion and drive. "I honestly think you can do it McKinnon." He said with a genuine smile. 

  
They decided to eat together and then Marlene would order Dorcas's to go when they were finished. So, they ate and talked about what Marlene's studio would look like and how Sirius would be her first client. They laughed about James having no rythm and about Peter's hips that don't lie. 

Sirius felt his cheeks burn from all the laughing. He would really miss Marlene if she left, but he was proud of her. She was really going for it. 

"Ok. My turn to confess something I think." Sirius announced quite suddenly. 

Marlene gave him an amused smile and gestured for him to continue. 

"James _can't_ know..." Sirius prefaced. 

Marlene sat up a little as the smile on her face faded slightly. "Of course" she nodded in agreement. 

"..... I don't think I really want to be a cop." 

Marlene let out a low whistle as she slumped back in her seat. _"Woah."_

"Yea...." 

"So you want to talk about it?" She asked after a short silence. 

"Not really...." he answered. "I mean.... I dont know...." He took a deep, cleansing breath and started again. "I just want whatever I end up doing to make me as excited as you are about your studio. And being a cop is just.... something I think id be _good_ at."

"You're good at a lot of things though..." Marlene stated simply. 

"But none of it really makes me happy." Sirius added with a nod, slumping back in his own seat. 

The two friends sat in silence for a long while before Marlene remembered she needed to order food for Dorcas. She gathered all their trash on the tray as she looked to Sirius.

"Are you going to tell James?" 

_"Eventually...."_ Sirius shrugged

"Well try to do it before you both graduate the academy at least" Marlene laughed as they dumped the trash and went their seperate ways. 

  
Sirius thought about all the things that made him happy, trying to decide where to direct his life next, but ended up texting Remus. 

-

** The Friendship:  **

**(7:06pm) Lifeboat: Last Song?**

**(7:07pm) Professor: Currently listening to _Promise Me_ by _Badflower._**

**(7:07pm) Lifeboat: One of the songs from Marlene's list I think. Cant do headphones at work.**

**(7:08pm) Professor: Bummer.**

**(7:09pm) Lifeboat: How was todays Karate lessons?**

**(7:09pm) Professor: Really great actually! We are moving into more advanced moves and the kids are loving it!**

**(7:10pm) Lifeboat: I bet!**

**(7:10pm) Lifeboat: The real question though- is the first lesson "wax on, wax off?"**

**(7:11pm) Professor: Of course. Im not some hack instructor.**

**(7:11pm) Lifeboat: Just checking...**

**(7:11pm) Professor: Studying for finals. Better get back to it.**

**(7:12pm) Lifeboat: Yes of course. My condolences for the loss of your social life.**

**(7:12pm) Professor: Har. Har. 🙄**

**-**

  
Sirius put his headphones in and searched for the song Remus had mentioned as he walked toward the subway. 

He liked the song a lot, and added it to his music without much thought as he sat down on the subway bench. An idea came to him as the song played through a third time, and pulling his phone from his hoodie pocket he opened his music to make a new playlist. 

He moved every song that Remus had ever told him he had listened to last into it, and titled the playlist _Moonman Vibes._

Putting the playlist on shuffle, Sirius sat back in his seat as he let Remus's music fill his mind as he waited for his stop. 


	12. Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene and Dorcas talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and is only Dorcas/Marlene. But I'm happy with it that way. I have felt a bit rushed for some reason so far and want to get away from that. There is so much plot planned I want to spill it all, but I did warn at the beginning this would be a long one 😊🙃

Dorcas walked heavily into her studio apartment and tossed the gym bag she was carrying lazily onto the bed. She watched it slip off the edge of the mattress and onto the floor, the strap of the bag taking with it _everything_ on the surface of her bedside table.

Sighing deeply as she crossed to the bathroom, not bothering to fix the mess, she thought to herself ' _Isn't that just the perfect visual for this shit day'_.

She had spent the entire day going through the physical motions of her routine while her mind wandered constantly to Marlene.

She was hurt that Marlene wanted to leave, and that she had decided to tell her so in a group text. But mostly it bothered her that she seemed to care so much more than Marlene did. 

To be honest it hadn't even occurred to her that she _did_ care that much; that this relationship was so much more important than the string of casual relationships she took for granted in the past. In all the time her and Marlene had spent together in the last weeks, was it possible that she had been falling in love and hadn't realized it until something threatened to take Marlene away? They had seen each other at least 5 days a week, often spending the night together, still.... _how did this happen so quickly?_

Long showers after a good workout usually cure whatever funky mood she was in, but it hadnt done much for her tonight. Walking the 5 steps from her bathroom to her bed, Dorcas threw herself on the pile of blankets and pillows just as her phone began to vibrate aggressively. She reached down to the mess of items covering her floor and felt around wildly until the vibrating ringer eventually stopped, and she gave up the search.

It was probably Remus. Maybe Lily or James. Even worse... it could be _Marlene._

In all the thinking about Marlene she had done that day, she had not yet puzzled out how she would proceed. Marlene had brought her dinner at the gym with an apology, which Dorcas was grateful for, but she just didn't know what to do, or how to handle all the feelings she had only recently been made aware of. 

Her phone buzzed once. _Text message..._ she thought with a groan, not ready to move just yet. 

Two more texts came in before Dorcas hauled herself out of bed to pick up the mess and find her phone. 

_Missed call: Marlene_

**Babes:**

**(9:31pm) Marlene: Tried to call.**

**(9:33pm) Marlene: Please call me back.**

**(9:35pm) Marlene: I know you're home Dorcas. Please call me.**

Dorcas sighed as she hit the call button.

 _Calling Marlene_ ...

_M- Hey_

_D- hey_

_M- Thanks for calling me back_

_D- haha..You're welcome I guess?_

_M- Can I see you?_

_D- I was just getting ready for be-_

_M- Please?_

_D- (sigh) Yea I suppose... Come on then._

_M- ok_

_D- bye_

  
Dorcas was just ending the call when she heard someone knock quietly on her door. 

' _What the hell?'_ She thought as she got up to answer. _Surely_ it wouldnt be.... 

"Hello" Marlene said with a timid smile. 

"How the _hell?"_ Dorcas fumbled.

"Oh I've been out here for about 20 minutes" Marlene explained. "I just waited for you to get out of the shower before I called. It's crazy I can hear that out here...." 

"Yea, well it's a shithole, so Im not surprised." Dorcas moved to let Marlene pass into the apartment, still reeling a bit from shock. Marlene immediately made her way to the kitchenette, sitting herself on top of the same counter she always did when she was there. She gazed at her girlfriend, trying to gauge her mood. She didn't come to fight. 

"How did the rest of your sessions go?" Marlene asked, breaking the semi awkward silence that had fallen between them. 

"Good" Dorcas shrugged "same as usual." 

_More silence._

"I'm happy for you." Dorcas said as she gave Marlene a small but genuine smile. "I don't want you to think I'm not happy for you...." she added as Marlene just stared at her. "Because I _am._ And Im proud. And I really hope it works out for you." 

Marlene blinked as she seemed to come back to herself slightly. "Thank you. That really... it means alot D." 

"I'll miss you is all...." Dorcas said, moving her gaze to her feet as she leaned against her tiny fridge. 

"You will?" 

Dorcas looked up in surprise at Marlene's question. "Of course I will" she replied with furrowed eyebrows. "This hasn't been just a fling for me you know..." she added as her eyes went back to her shoes. 

"For me either!" Marlene said with earnest as she hopped down from the counter to stand in front of her girlfriend, grabbing both of her hands to hold. 

She was struck again by how beautiful Dorcas was. Big brown eyes framed by the loose hair that had escaped from her still wet braid. Dark brown skin with beautiful freckles strategically placed along her cheekbones. And those lips..... 

"I wish I hadn't found out in a group text with a bunch of our friends." Dorcas said, eyes trained on their intertwined hands between them. "It just made me feel like I was.... just a friend too."

"You are so much more than that" Marlene countered, squeezing Dorcas's hands for emphasis "you have to know that D..." 

Dorcas sighed deeply as she pulled her hands away and made her way back to her bed. She sat down on the edge and put her head in her hands as Marlene crossed to her. 

"You will get the spot." Dorcas said clearly through her hands. "You'll get it and you will have to leave. And we will have to break up. And that hurts." She sighed again and let her body fall back onto the mattress. "I didn't expect it to hurt this much. Its only been a fucking month!" She let out a humorless laugh as her eyes squeezed close. 

"What?" Marlene asked, a note of panic in her voice. "Why would we break up? Do you want to break up? Are you breaking up with _me_ right now?" 

Dorcas sat up and gave her a strange look. "I mean... your going to be traveling for 2 years Marls. What else could we do? It's not like I can go. And I would _never_ ask you to give that up." She was rambling. "I looked the company up. You're going to be so busy, and get to meet so many people... and see so many thin-"

"-move in with me." Marlene cut Dorcas's fumbling off at the knees as both girls just stared at each other. 

"What?" 

"Move in with me." she repeated. 

"Wha... How... But you're.... and we haven't even said..." Dorcas was lost for words. Drowning in the wave of confusion and elation she felt from Marlene's statement. 

Marlene just carried on. 

"I graduate in two weeks and have to be out of campus" she started to explain as she stood to pace. She could feel Dorcas's eyes on her. "If I get accepted into the dance company-" 

"-you will."

"-then I still train here for up to 2 months before they leave for the first tour." She stopped to face Dorcas, a serious and impassioned look on her face. "If I'm leaving, I want to spend every second I have left here with you. And when I'm back on break every few weeks, I want all of those seconds too." 

Dorcas took about 7 seconds to consider this before she tilted her head in an amused way and smiled. "Why don't _you_ move in with _me._ Since I'm the only one of us with a place to live" she added with a light laugh. 

Marlene grinned as she closed the distance between them by throwing herself onto Dorcas, locking her in a fierce embrace as they spilled uncomfortably across the bed. 

They laid there for a very long time. Various limbs going numb, and Marlene's blue hair somehow draped over every available surface of skin. Neither wanting to move. 

Dorcas couldn't explain to herself how it was possible to be so happy, yet so sad, in the same heartbeat. She had never felt more joy in her life than she did in that moment, but she also felt mournful of every passing second, knowing that things would be very hard in the future. 

  
"I love you" she whispered horsley into Marlenes ear as the tiny pricks of tears started in her eyes. 

"I love you too" Marlene whispered back through her own tears. 

"We're going to make it, aren't we?" Dorcas sniffed.

Marlene squeezed a little tighter as she placed a small kiss on Dorcas's jaw. 

_"Definitely."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear some of your feedback or thoughts on this chapter ❤


	13. Doing Life Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and James talk about the academy.  
> The gang plans a dinner.  
> Dorcas and Remus catch up on life.
> 
> Does anyone really know what they are doing?

Since the day he told Marlene he didn't want to be a cop, the feeling only festered and made him more sure it was the wrong call for him. He felt like he was lying by keeping those feelings from James, which made it worse. This is the kind of stuff they talked about openly and often, but he didn't want to disappoint his first and best friend with the news that they would not going on this particular adventure together. 

He also realized, during some unintentional and _very_ much unwanted self reflection, that he was jealous of all the memories James would make with other people that he would not be a part of. But he also knew that was no reason to start a career he knew his heart wasn't in. 

But what the fuck would he do, if not this?

The problem was, Sirius was legitimately great at just about everything he tried. It made it very difficult to determine right away if he actually _liked_ something, or if he just liked being _good_ at it. 

Grabbing his phone from the empty bed space next to him, Sirius checked the time with a groan. 1:22am and he just couldn't get to sleep. 

He scrolled through his last text messages and stopped when he got the one he was looking for, wondering if it was too late. Or early. _Whatever..._

  
**The Friendship:**

**(1:23am) Lifeboat: Up?**

**(1:23am) Professor: Yup**

**(1:23am) Professor: Cant sleep.**

**(1:24am) Lifeboat: Me either. Ugh.**

**(1:26am) Professor: Call?**

_Calling Remus..._

_R- hey..._

_S- you sound like you were asleep_

_R- rude._

_S- haha you do though. I didnt wake you?_

_R- no. Just been laying here listening to old records._

_S- oh! Which one now?_

_R- hmm... I have David Bowie's Hunky Dory on now but it will need a flip soon._

_S- Oh that's a good one. Second album I ever owned. A gift from James..._

_R- It's definitely in my frequently played cycle....._

  
_S- So what's keeping you up Moonman?_

_R- Just general anxiety about finals and life. Can't forget about the ever present threat of death that is Lupus...._

_(Sirius could practically feel Remus roll his eyes.)_

_S- Oh so a good night then?_

_R- The best..... what about you?_

_S- just... i don't know... fucking adulthood I guess?_

_R- everything ok? Im here..._

_S- Yea... just thinking about what I want to do with my life, you know?_

_R- You mean other than going to the academy?...... or instead of.....?_

_S- ......... I dont know._

_R- ....._

_S- ....._

_R- Why did you want to be a cop in the first place?_

_S- I don't know. It sounded like a fun adventure..._

_R- Someone has been watching too many movies... haha_

_S- haha! you're probably right._

_R- When you were taking college classes, did you enjoy any of it?_

_S- .... mmmm I suppose so, yea._

_R- What classes?_

_S- Well, that's just it... I took a compressed business/finance course with James because we thought 'hey if all else fails we can work in the family business' right?_

_R- right....?_

_S- thing is Remus, I kind of enjoyed it. Like... I was having ideas about QSS and Monty- that's James's dad- he said I had a real mind for business!_

_(Remus couldn't help but smile at the energy seeping through Sirius's tone.)_

_R- so why not do that then?_

_S- ..... its complicated...._

_R- Do they not want you to work there or something?_

_S- no thats not it. The Potters are amazing..... actually it's sometimes annoying how amazing they are. Hahaha...._

_R- hahaha! .... well then?_

_S- I just want to do this on my own, you know? I want to get away from the cycle of bullshit values and nepotism my family loves so much. ... I want to find my own way, you know?_

_R- .... I get that. You could still work in business management without working for QSS though...._

_S- yea... I know. It's also quite a lot of sitting behind a desk all day, and I'm not sure Im really about that life haha._

_R- yea. I can't see you being still that long to be honest haha_

_S- baaahaha! so you see my dilemma then...?_

_R- Sirius..._

_S- hm?_

_R- I think you should do what makes you happy. And fuck everything else._

_S- ...._

_R- And if you happen to go into the same line of work as your family, so what? The Potters are in business too, and you are always saying they are wonderful, so...._

_S- .... thanks Remus._

_R- haha anytime._

_S- ... I should probably talk to James huh?_

_R- yea, probably._

_S- ugh. Ok Im going to go do that now._

_R- he's not asleep?_

_S- no he definitely is. But I'm more important than sleep so..._

_R- haha alright well, Ill leave you to it._

_S- ...Remus?_

_R- mhm?_

_S- thanks._

_R- anytime._

_S- goodnight...._

_R- night._

  
James nearly always left his door open at night. He claimed it was because he was too use to never having privacy in the dorms, but Sirius knew that it was because of him. James had always been a comfort during his nightmares and random panic attacks growing up, and Sirius was _very_ grateful. 

He knocked lightly on the door frame, more out of habit than anything. They grew up sharing a room with fucking _Peter-Snoresalot,_ so neither of them were likely to ever be woken by a light tapping on wood. 

_"Prongs..."_ Sirius shook James slightly by the shoulder, taking a step back as James sat up quickly, looking panicked. 

"What happened!? What is it Pads?" 

"Ummmm...." Sirius was suddenly hyper aware that he had just ruined what was likely a really deep sleep. "I'm having.... _feelings....."_

James laughed lightly, relieved, as he sat up and reached for his glasses. "What feelings?" He pulled the blankets down on the other side of his bed as Sirius walked around to climb in. 

They sat there for a few long minutes while James cleaned his glasses on his shirt, and Sirius fumbled with the pillows in a transparent stall for time. 

"I wish it could always be like this." Sirius sighed with his face half buried in his blankets. 

"Well, we _do_ have to sleep eventually...." James chuckled. 

"No..." Sirius laughed "I mean us. Hanging out all the time. Working together and stuff. Doing life together." 

James looked at Sirius, wondering what the fuck he was talking about. 

"We _are_ doing life together...." he prompted "I'm not going anywhere.." 

Sirius sighed and rolled onto his back. "I know." He closed his eyes as if to brace himself and added "I am though." 

James sat up a little in bed as he tried to guess what Sirius was getting at. "Huh?"

"I don't want to go to the academy James." He said in a monotone, practiced voice. "It's just.... not for me."

James looked at his friend- his brother- for a long time before either spoke again. 

"You're sure?" 

"Yea. I've been thinking about it a lot" Sirius nodded. "I think I just liked the idea of us adulting together more than I liked the idea of being a police officer." 

"Do you know what you want to do?" James asked, still reeling a bit, and trying very hard not to look disappointed or sad by Sirius's decision. 

_"Ugh._ No" Sirius placed a pillow over his face and let out a disgruntled groan. "I have no fucking idea."

"You will figure out something" James assured him as he pulled the pillow away from Sirius's face "no need to result to smothering yourself..." 

Sirius laughed and let the pillow be taken from him. "Yea. Ill find something" he agreed. "I think I'm going to leave QSS when you go to academy still though." He snuggled deeper into the blankets, finally ready to rest. 

James nodded as he took his glasses off and laid back down, already feeling sleep tugging at his conciousness. "Night Pads."

"Goodnight Prongs." 

*

**Sirius McKinnon/Marlene Black:**

**(10:10am) S: I have news.**

**(10:12am) M: So do I!**

**(10:12am) S: ok, same time?**

**(10:12am) M: yes!**

**(10:13am) S: I told James Im dropping the academy.**

**(10:13am) M: I'm moving in with Dorcas next weekend.**

**(10:13am) S: GAHH! ❤❤👏👏**

**(10:13am) M: Oh my fuck! How did he take it?**

**(10:14am) S: Like a fucking angel, or course.**

**(10:14am) M: Ugh. He's such an understanding, loving bastard. Makes the rest of us look like shit people in comparison.**

**(10:15am) S: I know! I kinda hate him for it.**

**(10:15am) S: But also love him for it and can't imagine my life without him in it.**

**(10:15am) M: ugh. I felt that in my soul.**

**(10:16am) S: So moving in together? You love her so much huh?**

**(10:16am) M: I really do...**

**(10:16am) S: So should I throw you a house warming then? Or just get extra drunk at the surprise graduation party that James and I are totally not planning?**

**(10:17am) M: 😂😂**

**(10:17am) M: does the extra drunk option come with a side of dancing and trying to get Wormy to streak?**

**(10:18am) S: Obviously..**

**(10:18am) M: then that. Always that.**

**(10:18am) S: noted**

**(10:23am) M: hey which night are you guys planning to attend Pete's show?**

**(10:23am) S: Me and James were actually going to try and make all the performances.**

**(10:23am) M: wow really?**

**(10:24am) S: Well... he was always there for our Rugby stuff in school. Even when the weather was shit.**

**(10:24am) S: plus... I'm kind of fucking proud of him!**

**(10:24am) M: I know what you mean. I'm so glad he is doing something and making his own way.**

**(10:25am) M: didn't think he had it in him actually.**

**(10:25am) S: Yea, none of us did.**

**(10:26am) S: its why we want to support him 100%**

**(10:27am) M: Count me in then!**

**(10:28am) S: fuck yes!**

**(10:30am) S: now I just need to figure out what I want to do! Ugh!**

**(10:31am) M: stripping is always a viable option. Just saying.**

**(10:31am) S: why is that always your suggestion?**

**(10:32am) M: who knows. Probably daddy issues or something.**

**(10:32am) M: become a therapist and we can sort it out together. Haha!**

**(10:33am) S: yea, because Im the ideal person to help others with their mental health. 🙄😂**

**(10:33am) M: welp. you got me there...**

**(10:36am) S: lets do dinner tomorrow. We can invite Dorcas and her crew and we can share both our news with everyone?**

**(10:37am) M: 👆 Yes! Do it!**

**(10:37am) S: on it!**

**-**

**Squad :**

**(10:41am) Sirius: Dinner tomorrow? Casa Marauder?**

**(10:41am) Marlene: Yaaasssss!**

**(10:42am) Dorcas: I'm in!**

**(10:43am) Remus: Can I bring anything?**

**(10:43am) Sirius: Just yourself!**

**(10:43am) Lily: Damn. I will be teaching my online English class tomorrow.**

**(10:44am) Lily: I can come by after?**

**(10:44am) Sirius: Of course**

**(10:45am) Peter: Rehearsal ends at 6 so I can do 7.**

**(10:45am) James: Well ill be there, since I live there hahaha.**

**(10:46am) Sirius: 7 works for everyone?**

**(10:46am) James:👍**

**(10:46am) Dorcas: word**

**(10:46am) Marlene: Perfect!**

**(10:47am) Remus: Yup**

**(10:48am) Lily: oh that's great! I'm usually done by 7 so ill only be a little late.**

**(10:49am) Sirius: Yes! See you guys then!**

**(10:50am) Peter: cool.**

*

Remus was finishing up putting away the mats from another great karate lesson when Dorcas called across the gym to him. He waved her over, and she began helping him with the mats without question. 

"Sessions today?" Remus asked "I didn't see you on the schedule for anything after 3." 

"Nah. Just a workout" Dorcas replied with a sigh. "I'm here so much with _other_ people, Its easy to lose track of my own workout days." She let out a humorless chuckle as they went to sign the equipment back in at the desk. 

"You could probably move in here and no one would notice the change..." Remus laughed, not noticing Dorcas blush a little.

"Yea..." she agreed. "Marlene is going to start coming to use the flex room for working out her tryout routine."

Remus nodded as he searched Dorcas's face to gauge her feelings on Marlene's tryout, but she gave nothing away. 

Gesturing toward the upstairs track, Dorcas asked Remus if he wanted to join her for a run, as they headed to the stairs. Running was not Remus's favorite, but it felt like he and Dorcas hadn't done a workout together in ages, so he agreed with a nod. 

They jogged lightly for longer than they normally would, enjoying the atmosphere and each others company. They talked about Marlene and how they were moving in together. Remus told Dorcas about his stress with finals and how he was worried he would have a flare up at the worst possible time. They talked about new movies they wanted to see, and which restaurant made the best margaritas.... anything and everything. 

Before they left to head to the Pizza Shack, Dorcas checked her trainers schedule for the next several days and noted the changes in her phone with a sigh. 

"What's wrong D?" 

"Nothing" Dorcas replied unconvincingly. 

"Sure?" Remus pressed. 

"Ehh" Dorcas shrugged as they walked into the pizza place, both waving to Mac as he greeted them with a friendly smile. "I've just been thinking about the future." 

"...ok?" 

"Well, I never have before Remus" Dorcas said through a bark of laughter "it's a big deal for me!" 

"Haha well... welcome to being an adult, I suppose?" Remus mused sarcastically in reply, failing to dodge a punch to the arm from Dorcas. 

"Shut up" she rolled eyes "Everyone is growing up and getting a career and I'm just... _stuck."_ She added, her tone becoming more serious with each word. 

"You love your job- well, jobs...- anyway...." Remus sighed "don't you like training?" 

"Or course I do" she shrugged back "but its not a career I thought id have for _life._ I only became certified so I'd have something to get my parents off my back. Now here we are 3 years later and I'm working everyday and still living in a shithole studio apartment with no future retirement or medical benefits in sight." She sighed deeply before taking a big drink of her water and looking to Remus. "How did you know you wanted to teach?" 

Remus took a moment to finish chewing his first bite of pizza before answering. "I basically had to teach myself growing up, and Lily would come over to study and I'd end up tutoring her...." he took a gulp of water "it just clicked early on. I knew I could do it, and..... working with the kids in Karate really solidified it for me too I think." 

Dorcas nodded. She was fine. She just felt like she was standing still while everyone around her was moving. She didn't like it either. 

They parted ways after destroying a full pizza, both full to bursting, but happy. 

" _See you tomorrow lover!_ " Dorcas shouted over her shoulder as Remus reached steps to the subway. " _I'll miss you terribly_!" Remus yelled dramatically back with outstretched arms. 

-

**The Friendship:**

**(10:29pm) Lifeboat: Last song?**

**(10:31pm) Professor: _Videotape_ by _Radiohead_ **

**(10:31pm) Lifeboat: mmm a good one.**

**(10:32pm) Professor: All of my music is good.**

**(10:32pm) Lifeboat: Sure. Sure.**

**(10:33pm) Professor: 🖕**

**(10:33pm) Lifeboat: haha.**

**(10:33pm) Lifeboat: Goodnight Moonman**

**(10:34pm) Professor: Night, Padfoot.**


	14. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has news.  
> Everything is changing.

Remus walked into his apartment and knew immediately that Lily was home, as every single light was on, despite the sunny day giving plenty of light through the windows. He tossed his key onto the table beside the door, calling out _"It's me!"_ as he made his way to the fridge, knowing he would find nothing there. He expected to hear her call back, but instead felt his pocket vibrate as a text came through. 

** House of Hotties:  **

**(11:17am) Lilyflower: On a video chat with work.**

**(11:18am) Moony: Fuck sorry Lil. I'll just head out to study at the bookstore until my shift.**

**(11:18am) Lilyflower: Thanks Remus.**

**(11:18am) Moony: Text me when your done. We can decide how to get to dinner at James and Sirius's since you have class.**

**(11:19am) Lilyflower: Yup. Be safe.**

**(11:19am) Moony: Yes, mom. 🙄**

**(11:19am) Lilyflower: 🖕**

Remus gathered the extra books he would need into his backpack, along with his work badge, and headed for the subway. He disliked being in the apartment when Lily was working because it felt like an intrusion, despite her insistence that it wasn't. He would never be able to focus on studying. 

He had his first final in 4 days and wanted very much to do well. Having been sick and homeschooled for most of his childhood, Remus constantly felt as though he needed to prove to others that he was just as capable and intelligent as they were. Of course, that wasn't true. Remus was quite a bit _more_ intuitive and driven than average, which made him an excellent student. He hoped it would make him an excellent teacher, too. 

Remus reached the bookstore and settled himself down at a table in the back room where employees sometimes ate a quick lunch, or kept their personal belongings. It was going to be difficult to study in here, and while he told himself it was the atmosphere, he knew deep down it was because Sirius was working just a few stores away. 

The thought of Sirius having a regular job, with a regular uniform, and having to smile at strangers who were rude.... it made Remus laugh a little, and he decided he needed to see it for himself. 

-

James looked up at the customer entering chim went off, and grinned to himself as he went to meet Remus at the front. 

"Hello _SIR._ Anything specific you're looking to find today?" He asked Remus in a tone dripping with sarcasm. 

"Just thought I'd see where you two work" Remus replied casually "I've never been even been in a QSS before." 

James gasped dramatically, his hand near his mouth in shock. "Where have you been getting your Karate gear then?!" 

"This thing called _the internet"_ Remus deadpanned as he shuffled through some colorful socks on display "maybe you have heard of it?" 

James laughed and gave him a brotherly pat on the back. "Come on then, I'll give you the grand tour. Let me just lock my computer, hang on." 

As he went to lock his register computer, James pulled his phone out and sent Sirius a quick text. He really had picked the worst time to go on break. 

** Bros Before... Everyone Else: **

**(11:57am) Prongsie: Hey fucker, your boyfriend is here.**

**(11:57am) Padywack: Cool. Give Wormy a kiss for me.**

**(11:57am) Prongsie: Other boyfriend...**

**(11:57am) Padywack: Who?**

**(11:58am) Prongsie: Don't play stupid. I can hear the songs you have been writing. Get over here.**

**(11:58am) Prongsie: I'm giving him the tour.**

-

Sirius had been sitting at Marlene's manager desk at the arcade, being incredibly unhelpful as she sorted out the weeks schedule on the board. 

"I'll see you later tonight Marls" Sirius said as he got out of the chair "and don't be late...."

Marlene wordlessly shot Sirius the finger as she examined her finished schedule, not bothering to look up at him as he went back to work. 

_"Moonman!"_ Sirius sang out as he entered Quality Sporting Supply, spotting Remus's curly hair immediately over the isles. Remus looked up from the thoroughly uninteresting baseball equipment James was showing him and gave a small wave of acknowledgement as Sirius joined them with a knowing grin. "Why don't you show him how the carpet works while you're at it Prongs" he laughed "Remus isn't interested in Baseball!"

"Who is really..." Remus muttered under his breath as James scoffed loudly before making a dramatic exit from the scene. 

"I suppose we ought to be lucky he didn't have a door to slam behind him?" Remus laughed. "He's not really upset right? I suppose I don't know James that well...."

"Nah." Sirius waved a dismissive hand. "James is manager so he actually has to do _real_ work" he explained. "Plus, James _loves_ you and Dorcas! He finally has someone to talk movies with." 

"Not a movie buff?" 

"Not really." Sirius shrugged as they walked aimlessly around the store. Remus would occasionally pick something up and pretend to look interested in it before putting it back. 

"TV then?"

"Hmmmm" Sirius thought for a moment "I guess I like reality game shows" he shrugged. 

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Lily is obsessed with that stuff! She's watching old recordings of _Top Model_ and _Chopped_ on rotation right now. Says she doesn't want to start anything new while she's preparing for finals." 

"I fucking love Chopped!" Sirius said excitedly. "Everything I know about cooking is from Effie or Chopped!" 

"Who's Effie?" 

"Oh that's James's Mum" Sirius explained with a fond smile. "She taught me all the basics when she realized we would be living on our own- and that James was hopeless." He shook his head and laughed lightly. "That prat could burn water, I swear...."

"I'm the same. Lily is the better cook for sure- though that's not saying much" Remus sighed. "I'd probably starve to death if not for her- don't tell her I said that though! She's already a total mom friend."

"Haha! That's James!" Sirius barked out. "I guess I don't really know much about Lily either. Tell me something about her. How did you two become friends?" 

Remus followed Sirius to the small break room in the back of the store once they were finished with their random wandering around the isles. Remus thought for a moment about growing up with Lily, and smiled at the memories. 

"Lily and I grew up on the same street" he began, deciding on the short version of their friendship. "We went to school together for a while but I got really sick and she started bringing me my school work home. My parents decided to homeschool me after I got sick a few times in the same year, but Lily kept coming around." Remus smiled as he sat in the chair opposite Sirius, who immediately propped his feet up onto the table. 

"Wow. So you guys have been friends since elementary then? That's _legit."_ Sirius nodded, impressed. 

"Eventually our parents just sort of... accepted that we were basically siblings and expected that we would do everything together." He laughed with a shy shrug. "When I was hospitalized right before my 11th birthday, she threw me a little party in my hospital room, and insisted all the nurses who came in called me ' _His Royal Birthday Highness'_ before they were allowed to enter. It was amazing...." 

Sirius watched Remus as he stared off into space, lost in memories of his best friend. 

"She sounds great." he smiled as Remus nodded. 

"She is." Remus smiled back as he checked his watch. He had 40 minutes until he needed to be at work. "Tell me something about James then" he promoted, waving his hand for Sirius to proceed. 

Sirius took a deep breath as if to brace himself, then let it out with a laugh. 

"Ah fuck. James is.... I don't know. He's just the best person I know" he started with a grin. "The first day I met him on the train to boarding school, I walked in on him loosening the hinges on the doors to the prefects carriage. "He just looked at me and said ' _it'll go a lot quicker if you stop staring and help me_.'" Sirius laughed a little before continuing. "We got detention before the term even started! Been best friends ever since!" 

They laughed as they told each other their favorite memories. How Lily had taken Remus to her Prom as her straight boyfriend so the guys at her school would back off. How James, Peter, and Sirius spiked the punch bowl at the teachers table at their graduation celebration. How Lily had cried the first day of school every year when Remus wasn't there. How James caught on to Sirius's shitty home life and had his parents send Christmas and birthday gifts every year. How Lily set up a full Christmas tree in his hospital room when they were 15, despite being told no several times by the staff. How James laughed when Sirius came out to him, drunk as hell on his 16th birthday, and said ' _Oh you've caught on to that, have you?'_. 

By the time Remus left to start his shift at work, both boys had laughed so much their cheeks hurt. 

"See ya Remus!" James called over from the counter as he left the store. 

"Later!" Remus called back, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

_Missed call: Lily_

** House of Hotties: **

**(12:54pm) Moony: Phone was on silent. Headed into work now. What's up?**

**(12:55pm) Lilyflower: I'll talk to you when you're shift is over.**

**(12:55pm) Lilyflower: No class tonight. Ill explain when you get home. 6 right?**

**(12:56pm) Moony: Yea 6. Everything ok? Should I be worried?**

**(12:56pm) Lilyflower: Yes Rem everything is fine. Geez, now who's being the mom...**

-

  
Remus walked into his apartment that evening with a bit more trepidation then he had after class that morning. Lily was sitting on the couch, waiting for him with some tea and a smile somewhere between fear and excitement, which didn't make him feel less nervous. 

"What's up?" He asked as he accepted the tea she handed him "you're creeping me out Lil...." 

Lily let out a soft laugh that soothed Remus a little as she took a quick sip of her own tea. She turned in her seat to face him fully and took a deep breath, smiling widely. 

"I've been offered a summer job in Japan." 

"Oh my god!" Remus leaped from his seat, forgetting entirely about his tea that was now seeping through the carpet. "Lily! That's..... thats _incredible!_ You're incredible! How... what... _Lily!"_ Remus reached over and pulled her into a deep congratulatory hug as he laughed at his inability to speak. 

"I _know!"_ Lily gushed as she hugged her best friend back tightly. "I screamed into my pillow for about 10 minutes after the video call!" She was laughing, and clearly trying not to cry, as Remus lifted her slightly from the ground before pulling out of the hug. 

"Im so... I cant believe this- no wait I can. You're _amazing!-_ but _gah..._ Im so fucking happy for you Lily!" Remus rambled as he quickly ran for a towel to clean up his spilled tea. "How long will you be gone? When do you leave? Where in Japan?" He took a deep dramitic breath, realizing he was rambling, and turned to her and calmly gestured for her to carry on with the story. 

"Ill be leaving in 2 weeks. I have off until then to prepare for my finals and the trip" Lily began, still grinning and unable to sit still. "They are paying for everything, and I will be teaching 4 different age groups over 6 days each week. Im so excited Remus!" She took another breath trying to reign it in. "Ill be there for 5 weeks working and then they said I can stay another week if I like, just to see the sites and rest." 

Remus shook his head as he stared at his friend, a huge grin on his face. ".... So fucking proud...." 

"Thank you Rem." Lily said, standing to pace a bit. "You'll be ok, yea? I worry.... you know..." 

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned back into the lumpy couch. "Yes mom, I think I can manage..." he said with a grin. "Nervous?" He asked, noticing her pacing. 

"No" she answered quickly. "Well, _yes_ but... not about the trip." She sat back down on the couch next to Remus and gave him a significant look. 

"James" Remus nodded his head knowingly. 

"It's just been _good,_ you know... and 5 weeks is a long time-" she stood to resume pacing "-but of course I'm going I just... I want him to be ok with it. I want him to be excited for me." 

"He will be, Lil. I know it."

"But what if he's not?" She gave him a pleading look, frozen in her tracks. 

Remus stood up and placed both hands on Lily's shoulders, looking her in the eyes the way they always did to each other when the other needed to hear something very important. 

"If he cannot except that you are driven, and intelligent, and independent," Remus said in his most sincere tone, pausing for a beat, "Then _fuck him."_

Lily laughed lightly as she nodded her head in agreement. 

"Well let's go tell the others then!" Remus announced with a clap of his hands as he gestured toward the door. 

-

** The Potter/Evans Alliance:  **

**(6:39pm) Wildflower: On our way!**

**(6:39pm) Rudolph: Oh yea? Class ended early tonight?**

**(6:40pm) Wildflower: I'll explain when we get there. I have some news.**

**(6:40pm) Wildflower: Exciting news.**

**(6:41pm) Rudolph: Well I can't wait to hear it. See you soon.**

-

"Thanks for helping Marls" Sirius muttered over a hot skillet as Marlene tied an apron around herself "since James is _fucking USELESS"_ he added, yelling the last part so that James wouldn't miss it. 

Marlene laughed as James's sing-song shout of "fuck you very much!" came floating down the hallway.

Food was basic pasta- because who doesn't like pasta!? -with different sauces, some freshly made garlic bread, salad, and a side of roasted vegetables. Sirius also made a chocolate cake from scratch for desert, remembering it was Remus's favorite, but denying it fully when James decided to poke fun. 

Peter was the first to show, which was a surprise to no one. Mary, it turned out, was hosting a big study night for one of her stage tech classes before finals and couldn't make it. 

Remus, Lily and Dorcas had come up at the same time, and were let in by Peter as James, Sirius and Marlene finished setting the dinning table that was rarely used. As the friends were gathering to sit, Marlene grabbed Dorcas's hand and nodded with a grin. 

"We have an announcement!" Marlene yelled over the light chatter. Everyone looked at them, Sirius trying desperately not to grin. 

"Marlene is moving in!" Dorcas gushed "We are going to _live together!"_

Everyone stood immediately and gave them hugs and congrats as if they had announced they were getting married. It confirmed to Marlene that she was doing the right thing in moving in with Dorcas. Afterall, these were the best people she knew, and if they thought it was going to be good, it probably was. She kissed Dorcas hard on the mouth, teeth knocking together through their identical smiles as everyone returned to their seats to begin the meal. 

Everyone ate their salads, enjoying the light conversations and company, before Sirius and James left to get the pasta and veggies. 

Once they were alone in the kitchen James turned to Sirius with a disbelieving grin. "You knew already didnt you? About Marls and D?" 

Sirius shrugged and picked up the large bowl of pasta. "Im telling everyone about the academy tonight too. Get all the news out in one go." 

"Fuck man..." James laughed as he followed Sirius with the sauce and vegetables "Lily said she had news too...." 

"Well, let's get this over with" Sirius sighed. 

Dinner was wonderful. Peter told everyone about the progress on the show and his plans for moving to major in the arts, singing Mary's praises any opening he got. 

Sirius regaled everyone the story of the elderly customer who bet she could beat James at an arm wrestle for some 200 dollar cleats her grandson wanted. James insisted he let her win, but no one was fooled. 

"I had to pay for those damn cleats too!" James whined. 

"Can't just give them to her?" Peter asked, confused. "You give me random shit from there all the time...." 

"Yea but not 200 dollar fucking shoes!" James laughed "dad would kill me!" 

James had opened another bottle of wine and began topping everyone off as Remus nudged Lily with a raised eyebrow. She nodded while James finished filling her glass, and stood up from her chair. 

"I also have some news I'd like to share" she said quietly, throwing Marlene and Dorcas a loving smile. "I was offered a summer job in Japan for 6 weeks..... and I said yes!" Lily's eyes found James as she finished her announcement, hoping he was the guy she thought he was. 

James leapt from his chair next to hers with a cheerful shout as he gave her a quick but genuine embrace. " _Lily! That's amazing!_ " 

Everyone expressed their surprise and congratulations to her, each raising their glass in toast as Remus shouted _"To Lily!"_ James couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he took his seat, squeezing her hand once before releasing it. 

Remus didn't even try to hide his smirk as he glanced from Lily to James, giving her a knowing look. Lily simply smiled shyly and took a small sip from her wine before answering questions about the trip. 

Sirius was finishing his second piece of cake when he felt a light kick under the table from Marlene. She raised her eyebrows, wordlessly telling him to get on with it, as he rolled his eyes heavily. 

"Alright," Sirius sighed "since we're all giving news..." H didn't stand up, but everyone turned their attention to him, waiting, as James gave him a brotherly slap on the back. "I've decided not to go to the academy." 

There was a few seconds of stunned silence before Peter spoke up. "Like.. at all? Or just not yet?" 

"At all." Sirius replied. "I just don't think it's for me." 

......

"How are you feeling about it?" Lily asked. "Is this happy news...... or sad news?" 

"Happy news I think" Sirius smiled. "Well... for me anyway. There is no way James will make it through without me dragging his ass." He added with a laugh. 

"Hey fuck you" James chuckled next to him as he threw a used napkin at Sirius's face. "But really... I'm glad you're following your heart and all that shit- _really I am-_ but it won't be the same without you." He smiled, throwing the napkin right back. 

"Guess we have to grow up and do our own thing at some point..." Sirius shrugged with a small, slightly sad, laugh. 

_"Fuck that!"_ James barked. "Wormy! Come do the _academy_ with me! It'll be fun..." he whined as Pete shook his head no with an amused grin. 

James did his best to pout dramatically while dodging airborne napkins from all sides. Everyone laughing and giving him a hard time. 

_"Dorcas!"_ James shouted indignantly over the hysterics "Best friend! Dragon to my Nighthawk! You'll go with me, right?" 

......

"Yea, alright." Dorcas shrugged. 

The laughter died as everyone looked at Dorcas. Marlene took her hand with a questioning look, giving it a small squeeze of encouragement. 

_"Wait._ What just happened?" Lily asked, looking around as if she were missing the punchline of a joke. But everyone else looked as equally shocked and lost as her. 

"Is this real life?" James asked in a dramatic and fake dazed voice. "Am I _dreaming?_ Someone pinch me..." 

There was a loud scraping of chairs as everyone jumped from their seat to pinch James hard on whichever body part they could reach the quickest. _"Ouch!_ Ok _stop! Ouch!"_ James whined as he ducked under the table. 

"Alright that's enough!" Dorcas shouted with mock authority as she waved everyone back to their seats. "Break it up. Nothing to see here." 

"You really doing this D?" Remus asked "I mean... you'll be brilliant-" 

"And someone has to keep _this one_ in line-" Sirius cut in as he hoisted James from under the table

"-but, you're doing it? Really?" 

"Yea I think so" Dorcas nodded. This might be exactly what she was looking for. She had always meant working at the gym to be a placeholder, and when Sirius said he didn't think it was for him, she thought to herself ' _why not me?_ ' As her friends joked and picked on James, her mind raced to think of any way this could be bad, but didn't come up with one. This was the perfect job for her! She could _totally_ do this!

"James, I want to see those packets though" she added. James nodded and went to get them from his study as Sirius and Peter began stacking up the empty plates. 

"Well this was an eventful fucking dinner." Marlene laughed as James reappeared with a stack of papers. 

"Yea everyone had some type of big news to share" Peter laughed "at least we got it all out in one go." 

"Remus didn't have news" Lily smirked as she nudged Remus playfully. 

"Come on Remus tell us something" Sirius chortled across the table.

Everyone looked at him expectantly, as his mouth went dry. 

Well _fuck,_ Remus thought as his eyes began to tear up of their own accord. He was normally so good at keeping his shit together. Something about these people- over half of whom he was just really getting to know- they just broke right through his well constructed barriers. 

He glanced at Lily, working his face into his best "It's fine. I'm fine." expression, knowing she would see through it immediately.

She grabbed his arm reflexively, eyebrows knitted together in concern as he turned to the group with a deep sigh. 

"Well, my mom is dying.... so.... _that's new."_


	15. All she ever wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately follows the event from the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter that focuses on the follow up time after Remus shares the news about his mom. I felt bad after dropping such a seemingly random twist and not explaining or anything so... here ya go.

_My mom is dying.... so that's news._

_-_

Remus took his exit to the bathroom immediately, knowing full well his friends were going to be discussing him while he was there. He didn't care. He needed to leave the room. 

Saying the words out loud made it feel so much more real. So much more.... _crushing._

Remus's parents had told him about his mom's cancer over a video call just 3 days before, and while she said they were doing everything they could, he knew that look on her face when she was hiding bad news. He had seen it during _many_ hospital stays himself while being told ' _this new medication should help_ ' or ' _you'll be out of here in no time_ '.

He had chosen to believe the lie, because the lie was keeping him sane.

He suspected that this was his mothers way of trying not to awaken stressful Remus. Because stressful Remus had lupus flare ups. Stressful Remus didn't sleep or eat for days at a time. Stressful Remus tended to crash and burn, leading him back home to be taken care of by his sick mother. 

He refused to do that. He just _fucking refused._

He had asked her, too.... begged even. _"Please_ mom... Tell me what I can do. I _need_ to help..." 

But she had looked at him so determinedly that he could feel it through the screen of his laptop. "The only thing I have ever wanted in life, Remus, is to see you happy. I am _so_ proud of you" she had said. And he believed her. 

He had promised to get through finals before he made a visit home. Maybe that's why he was working so hard. It was important to her. 

-

Lily sat stunned in her seat, vaguely aware that James had his arm around her in what he probably thought was a comforting embrace. But really she just felt like she couldn't breathe. Like all the good, usable oxygen followed her best friend to the bathroom. 

"I'm going to go check on him" Dorcas said after several long minutes. "Lily?" She asked with a her arm outstretched in offer, "coming?" 

She took a cleansing breath, in and out, before standing to follow with a nod. 

_Knock knock knock_

"Rem it's us" Dorcas called lightly through the door. "Me and Lily, open up please..." 

Something about seeing Remus with tear glossed eyes and a pink nose made Lily forget about her own emotions completely. This was about Remus right now, not her. 

_"Remus....."_ Dorcas mumbled as both girls pulled him into a group hug. He towered over them in height, but as he stood there with fresh tears welling up in his eyes, he felt like a child, finding that it was oddly comforting. 

After a long stretch of time, they broke apart. Staring at one another, Remus nodded resolutely, wiped his tears, and lead the way back into the dinning room without saying a word. 

-

Sirius's heart broke for Remus. He was use to his own life being shit, but found it difficult any time anyone around him needed him for support. He wasn't exactly raised in the best learning environment for emotional competency, and was painfully aware of how ill equipped he was for such situations. 

Watching Remus walk back into the room, it was clear that he was doing his best to keep it together. Dorcas and Lily were on either side of him as they hovered near the large doorway to the dinning room. 

Everyone just looked at Remus as he sat down quietly with a small sigh. "It's cancer" he said, looking over to Lily, knowing she would want to know. "She says its fine, but she had that _look..."_ He gave his head a little shake. "You know...." 

"....yea" Lily said as she and Dorcad too took their seats "the ' _I just don't want you to worry, even though everything is shit_ ' look...." 

"That's the one" Remus added with a humorless laugh. 

"Is she in treatment?" Peter asked quietly. 

"Yes, apparently for a month now but nothing is helping" Remus replied "and they just recently switched to try something different-" Remus cleared his throat in a failed attempt to get rid of the rapidly forming lump that had settled there "-she didn't want to talk about it. Just kept asking me how school is going..." he choked out as Dorcas and Lily both reached over to lightly pat his back. 

"I'm so sorry Remus" Marlene said through her sad expression. 

"And please let us know if we can do anything, man" James added with a nod of agreement. 

Remus mumbled his thanks as he fumbled with the fork on his empty plate. It was amazing how just sitting there, in complete silence with these wonderful people, was soothing. 

"Ill be traveling this summer too" Remus added after a long pause. "It's what I was going to say earlier, but then the news just came out of its own accord..." he let out a breathy chuckle that palpably eased the mood of the room by a great deal. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore just now if that's ok." Everyone nodded and picked aimlessly around at the small stacks of plates, occasionally taking a sip of their wine, no one sure what to do next. 

"Well..." Sirius said after several long seconds of very awkward silence "Remus wins the new news portion of the evening." 

Everyone glanced at Remus, clearly unsure how he would respond to the sarcasm, and wanting to take their cues from him. 

Remus looked up from his place setting to make eye contact with Sirius, his expression unreadable. "What? No trophy?" 

Sirius's mouth split into a wide grin as everyone around them let out the breath they were holding. _"James!_ You were in charge of the trophies! You heard the man!" 

_"Right!"_ James jumped up from his chair and disappeared into his wing of the apartment. 

"Kids these days...." Sirius was muttering "not reliable for anything..." 

When James returned he was carrying what was clearly a child's soccer trophy. He cleared his throat importantly as he held up the plastic artifact above his head. "I hereby award this troph-" 

_"Hey!"_ Sirius shouted "Why do _you_ get to make the announcement!?"

"......fine" James sighed as he reluctantly passed the item to Sirius. 

Sirius repeated James's motion and held it above his head proudly as he raised his voice. "I hereby award this trophy to Remus Moonman Darth Vader Shilly-Shally Jessica Loony Lupin-"

 _"wow...."_ Remus deadpanned as Sirius shushed him.

"For the newsiest news during the newsy news portion of the night." He passed the little trophy to Remus, who examined it with a grin. The original engraving was covered sloppily by a piece of duct tape with the words "Remus Lupin. Winner of Something" scribbled in James's messy scrawl.

Holding it to his chest as he sniffed back fake sobs, Remus stood to his feet and gave a small bow. 

Everyone clapped, while Remus went back to believing his mothers lie that everything was going to be fine. At least for the moment. Because in that moment he was happy. And that's all she had ever wanted for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on the kudos and comments ❤  
> Subscribe if you want to be notified when there are updates!


	16. Nerdy Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes plans during finals week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy filler chapter. I hope you enjoy it while I'm working on the next big chapters.

Lily was sprawled out across Remus's bed while he paced the tiny floor space left in his room, listing off the answers to the question she had asked him from his handwritten study guide. This is how they spent the last evenings together. Finals were hell, but they had a good study system. So they took it in turns quizzing each other while eating pizza, and _way_ more chocolate chip cookies than should be allowed. 

"We should do this with the others" Lily suggested with a quick thumbs up to let Remus know he was right about his last answer "I'll bet everyone is really in it deep this week." 

"I don't know Lil...." Remus sigh, taking a cookie and plopping down next to her on the bed. "Remember when we were studying for the ACT tests with Severus...." he added with a significant look. 

Severus was a former friend of Lily's from school she had invited to their study sessions when they were all prepping to test for for college entry exams. He had become severely jealous of Remus's friendship with Lily and, along with several neighborhood thugs, vandalized his bike, parents car, and their front porch with various paints, toilet paper, and eggs, when she had decided to take Remus to prom that year. It was horrible, and made Remus glad for the first time ever that he was homeschooled. 

"Yes, but these are all _good_ people that we _both_ know and like..." she persisted. "I'm going to text the group and see if there is interest and we can do it tomorrow evening. We both have a final in the morning so that only leaves one more to study for each so its less pressure if it ends up being wasted study time." 

Remus relented with an eye roll as she pulled her phone out to check with their friends.

  
** House Party: **

**(7:12pm) Lily: Anyone else freaking the fuck out over finals week? Or is it just me and Remus?**

**(7:12pm) Marlene: Fuck. I felt that.**

**(7:12pm) Fabian: Guilty**

**(7:12pm) Kingsley: I only have 1 left and its tomorrow! Can't talk. Drowning in notes.**

**(7:12pm) Emmeline: Me Me Me**

**(7:13pm) Marlene: Ugh. So ready to just graduate already.**

**(7:13pm) Marlene: Good luck King! You got this!**

**(7:13pm) Gideon: 2 down. 2 to go.**

**(7:13pm) Sirius: Ew. Nerds.**

**(7:14pm) Remus: Rude.**

**(7:14pm) James: I second what Sirius said.**

**(7:14pm) Lily: I second what Remus said.**

**(7:15pm) Peter: I am dead. Let it be known I fought valiantly.**

**(7:15pm) Al: There has been a murder?! *gasp***

**(7:15pm) Fabian: Looks like it.**

**(7:16pm) Emmeline: My clue guess is: Peter, in his parents basement, hit upside the head with a biology book.**

**(7:16pm) Peter: 🖕**

**(7:16pm) Peter: .... but not wrong.**

**(7:16pm) Lily: Who wants to meet up for a big group study session tomorrow?**

**(7:16pm) Remus: I can help with biology Pete, no problem!**

**(7:17pm) Emmeline: I am fucking there.**

**(7:17pm) Marlene: I am rehearsing tomorrow but can I come after?**

**(7:17pm) Fabian: I have study group with a bunch of peeps in my Constitutional Law class tomorrow. But I miss you guys! Law school is a fucking bitch.**

**(7:18pm) Gideon: I'm in**

**(7:18pm) Al: Im suppose to be studying with Frank tomorrow.... can he join?**

**(7:18pm) Sirius: Frank, as in Em's roommate?**

**(7:18pm) James: *gasp* Scandal!**

**(7:18pm) Al: 🙄**

**(7:19pm) Emmeline: Yass!**

**(7:19pm) Emmeline: They are so fucking smitten its adorable and gross and I love it.**

**(7:19pm) Al: ILY Em!**

**(7:20pm) Remus: So show of hands. Who is coming?**

**(7:20pm) Lily: Me, obviously.**

**(7:20pm) Al: 🖐**

**(7:20pm) Gideon: Count me in.**

**(7:20pm) Peter: Definitely me. Probably Mary too.**

**(7:20pm) Emmeline: Me Me Me!**

**(7:20pm) Marlene: Late, but still 🖐**

**(7:20pm) Remus: ok cool. See you tomorrow at our place around 6? Ill send the address out.**

**(7:21pm) Benjy: Well fuck man... I kind wish I had actually stayed in school just to study with you nerds.**

**(7:21pm) Lily: lol Im sure there was studying in culinary school...**

**(7:22pm) James: Mostly just cooking and eating really.**

**(7:22pm) Fabian: We ALL gained at least 10 pounds from being his taste testers all year!**

**(7:23pm) Benjy: Hey! I didnt hear anyone complaining!**

**(7:23pm) Marlene: And you never will buddy!**

**(7:23pm) Sirius: She's right. That shit was amazing man.**

**(7:23pm) Emmeline: Its true.**

**(7:24pm) Gideon: see you all tomorrow. Getting back to the books.**

**(7:24pm) Remus: Ugh. Same.**

**(7:24pm) Al: I guess I should go be responsible...**

**(7:24pm) Marlene: ✌**

**(7:24pm) Peter: *sigh* Back to my death I suppose.**

**(7:25pm) Fabian: Hang in there Pete**

**(7:25pm) Lily: See you guys tomorrow!**

**(7:26pm) Sirius: Nerds.**

**(7:26pm) Lily: 🖕**

**(7:26pm) Remus: Rude.**

**(7:27pm) Fabian: 🖕🖕🖕🖕**

**(7:27pm) Peter: you wound me sir!**

**(7:27pm) Gideon: #proud**

**(7:28pm) Al: Jealous...**

**(7:28pm) Benjy: Someone Salty 😏**

**(7:28pm) Marlene: Fuck all the way off Sirius**

**(7:28pm) Kingsley: Also known as ambition, Black.**

**(7:28pm) James: King coming out odllf nowhere with the BUUUUURRNNN! 🔥**

**(7:29pm) Peter: ☝️👏**

**(7:34pm) Dorcas: Well fuck me man... Can't believe I missed the action.**

**(7:34pm) Emmeline: I felt that.**

**(7:34pm) James: Dragon! I'm going to make a no nerds allowed chat.**

**(7:34pm) Lily: 🙄**

-

_James creates the group chat 'No Nerds Club'_

_James added Sirius, Dorcas, and Benjy to the group chat._

** No Nerds Club:  **

**(7:35pm) James: Welcome, all.**

**(7:35pm) Dorcas: Best Friend!**

**(7:35pm) James: Best Friend!**

**(7:35pm) Sirius: Let's get together while the nerds meet and fuck some shit up at the gym tomorrow.**

**(7:36pm) Dorcas: FUCK YES!**

**(7:36pm) James: omg yes!**

**(7:37pm) Benjy: This is already my favorite group chat.**

**(7:37pm) Sirius: That's the spirit!**

-

Remus rolled his eyes and tossed his phone onto the bed with a sigh. He was tired, but they still had another 3 hours of planned studying and honestly he needed it. He wanted so bad to be able to go home this summer and tell him mom he had As on every final, and he voiced that thought to Lily, who smiled back knowingly with a slight nod.

"I feel bad for leaving during this" she said after a few moments. "I love Hope. She was like a second mom to me growing up and I should stay on the states-" 

"-She would _never_ want that Lily." Remus gave her a stern look. "More than anything she would want you to reach your goals...." he waved a hand dismissively "follow your dreams.... all that other Hope Lupin sappy stuff she's so good at...." he added with a laugh. 

Lily let out a breathy laugh as she put her phone to charge on Remus's bedside table, absently picking up the trophy he had been given during the dinner at James and Sirius's a few nights ago.

"I really love this. Sirius really knows your sense of humor, doesn't he?" She said, running her finger over the duct tape plaque. "Was this one of James's?" 

Remus cheeks felt hot as he reached for Lily's Chemistry notes with a shrug. "Sirius said they bought a box of kids trophies at an estate sale during the summer after graduation just so they always have them on hand to give out for random shit...." 

"Sounds about right!" Lily shook her head as she laughed. "Why are we friends with these people?" 

Remus let out a dramatic sigh as he replied "I don't know Lil. _Pity?"_ She laughed again before pulling herself together with her own deep sigh. 

"Ready?" Remus asked, gesturing to the notes as she stood up to trace Remus's steps as she paced with a nod. 

_"Ready."_


	17. The Gym and the Study Session.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying for finals.  
> Gym and Pizza.  
> Benjy is into Remus.  
> Sirius has feelings.

_Benjy!"_ Sirius and James both shouted cheerfully when he entered the gym. Benjy smiled widely and made his way over to the desk where Sirius had made himself at home. 

"No, Pads" James scolded as he shoved Sirius's feet off of the front desk "get up you idiot! I like this place and don't want to be _kicked out!"_

Sirius rolled his eyes and got up from the desk chair just as the owner, Alstor Moody, came hobbling over. 

"I keep finding you in my chair, I might just put you to work, Black." He comment smoothly with a nod of acknowledgement to the others. 

"If it means seeing your face everyday, Mad-Eye, I'd _gladly_ put in the labor" Sirius grinned while he signed Benjy in as his guest. Moody just rolled his good eye, barely concealing a smirk as he sat down in the chair Sirius had just vacated. 

"Dorcas is finishing up with a client assessment" James told Benjy as they showed him the main areas of the gym "and Marls is in the mirror room practicing for her audition. Shes also apparently an extra in someone else's final show...?" He added, unsure, as he looked to Sirius for confirmation. 

"Just some background dancing for a classmate who is going for their masters and has to have an entry video or something" Sirius shrugged. 

They decided to walk back and say hello to Marlene while they waited for Dorcas to finish her assessment, and were blown away, as usual, by how talented their friends was. It was like watching water move from one space to another. So _free,_ but so _powerful._

Once the song ended Sirius, James and Benjy all clapped and whooped as she ran over to give them excited hugs. 

_"Benjy!"_ She shouted as she reached them.

"I never get these sort of welcomes at the restaurant" Benjy laughed through the mess of Marlene's blue hair before pulling away with a smile. 

"They see your ugly ass _everyday"_ Sirius shrugged. 

"Yea we never see you anymore, man" James agreed, giving him a little slap on the shoulder. 

"Been busy" Benjy shrugged back "you two will see soon at the academy." 

Sirius, Marlene and James filled him in on all the news and changes with Sirius dropping the academy and Dorcas going. How Lily was traveling to Japan and Remus would be going to see his sick mother. They talked for a while about Peter moving into the arts as his major while finalizing plans to sit together at the show.

 _"Every show?!"_ Benjy asked in awe. "You bunch are going to all three showings?" 

"Technically there are 4." Sirius corrected. 

"So yea... we will be going to 4 shows" James chuckled "but you know how much stuff me and Pads did in school that Wormy didn't-"

"-and it was Pete who orchestrated the Gryffindor house wide chanting during the final against Slytherin our last year-" Sirius cut in. 

"Not to mention how many times he was goalie for you two growing up.." Benjy rolled his eyes. 

"Yea...." Sirius said, clearly recalling some fond memory, "we want him to feel supported. And we _finally_ have something to support him in so..." they laughed lightly as if it were a joke, but everyone knew it wasn't. Pete was never this ambitious about anything. It was nice to see him excited about something. 

Marlene went back to her dancing while Sirius, James, and Benjy waited on the floor of the mirror room for Dorcas. 

_"Soooo.."_ Benjy skirted "Remus won't be in town for a few weeks you said? His mom?" 

"Yea, man" James replied in a dejected tone _"cancer..."_

"Remus reckons she might actually die from it" Sirius added sadly. 

"Fuck..." Benjy whispered while the other two nodded. 

"Well.... I was thinking of asking him out" Benjy added after several moments. "He seems cool as hell and Lily mentioned at that last party he wasn't seeing anyone?" He said the last part like it was a question. James instinctively looked to Sirius, who was frozen solid, staring off in space somewhere near where Marlene was dancing. 

"No I don't think he's seeing anyone" James agreed after a few moments. "He's great! Lily talks about him a lot. I might even be jealous if he wasn't gayer than Pads over here." He laughed as he nudged Sirius in an attempt to pull him back to reality. It worked and Sirius nudged him back playfully, throwing up the middle finger for good measure as he let out a slightly forced laugh. 

"Think he will be weird about me being bi?" Benjy asked, oblivious to the silent conversation going on between his two friends. "Some people.... _are..."_ he sighed. 

"Nah. I doubt it would be a thing" Sirius reassured him, not quite meeting anyones eyes. 

Dorcas came in looking very annoyed after her client meeting, until James stood and shouted _"BEST FRIEND!"_ running toward each other full speed, and then wrestling to the ground. Dorcas had James pinned within 4 seconds and only got up when Marlene came to distract her with kisses. 

_"Ughh._ Get a room." James said, feigning disgust, as they both flipped him off without turning their attention from each other. 

"Alright! Alright!" Sirius clapped as he stood with purpose, "Let's turn it to _beast mode!"_

Everyone stared in silence. 

"Never say that again" Marlene deadpanned before turning back to the dance floor. 

-

Even though Lily and Remus wouldn't get the grades for their final exams from that morning for a few days, they were both confident they had done really well. Remus had went into full teacher mode within the first 15 minutes of everyone arriving, and was fucking loving it. 

Three hours, 5 pizzas, and 2 batches of cookies later, everyone was feeling a lot more confident about their exams, and was gushing about what a great teacher Remus would be, while he fumbled his thanks as everyone left. Lily plopped down heavily on their worn sofa and sighed deeply while Remus put away the empty plates in the sink.

"This was a good idea" Lily said with a smirk when Remus walked back in the room "I'm glad I thought of it..." 

"Yes, yes.... You are the wisest one." Remus said, starting a solo slow clap that was interrupted by a pillow to the face. 

_[21 minute pillow war intermission]_

Lily and Remus were both breathing heavy on their livingroom floor, surrounded by every pillow in the apartment and a few couch cushions. Remus had tried to pull his mattress into the hall, but was ambushed by Lily who came at him with both arms full of dirty laundry. 

"Ready for the last final?" Remus asked as his heartrate returned to normal. 

"Yea. Nervous though." 

"You're going to do great Lil-" 

"-No" Lily interrupted "about _leaving._ About James starting the academy. And..... about Hope..." 

"Lily _no...."_ Remus rolled over to her "we agreed no crying until after the final. Then we can video call my parents and eat ice cream and cry watching sitcoms of dysfunctional families the rest of the day." 

Lily let out a week laugh and blinked back her tears. She knew Remus was avoiding. She knew he was going to crash. But she also knew he was going to wait until after this final... 

"Right" She agreed with a nod and a half salute. "Better get ready for bed. Big day tomorrow." 

-

Sirius threw himself down onto his bed, tired, and mentally drained. He had a really great workout, and Dorcas had given him quite a bit to think about over Pizza.

_"I only became a certified trainer to make money while I figured out what I really wanted to do with my life. 4 years later and I am signed up for the police academy with this loon...." Dorcas rolled her eyes and gestured to James._

_"My best friend...." James deadpanned as he gestured back to Dorcas._

_"Think I could do it?" Sirius asked her._

_"Hell yea man! You'd be great!"_

_"So you two are are just switching places now? Is that it?" Benjy laughed._

  
He had grown fond of the idea the longer it festered in his mind, and so he pulled out his phone and started doing the research. 

It seemed fairly straightforward, and he had the added bonus of knowing Dorcas. And he was sure Mad-Eye would hire him on if he proved himself valuable. And maybe stopped putting his feet on his desk... 

He was lost in his mental planning and daydreaming about what it might be like, when he got a text from Remus. 

** The Friendship: **

**(10:14pm) Professor: _Changes_ by _David Bowie._ **

**(10:14pm) Professor: Because you hadn't asked yet today, and I'm headed to bed soon.**

**(10:15pm) Lifeboat: mhm**

**(10:17pm) Professor: Everything ok?**

**(10:17pm) Lifeboat: Yep. Night Remus.**

**(10:18pm) Professor: Ok....**

**(10:18pm) Professor: Goodnight Sirius.**

-

Sirius sighed and tossed his phone onto the pillow next to him and allowed himself to confront the feelings he had successfully been avoiding for the last 4 hours. 

_Benjy was going to ask out Remus._

Of course Remus would say _yes._ Benjy was very good looking, a genuinely nice guy, a fucking amazing cook, and a decent kisser the last Sirius had checked- which to be fair was about 2 years ago, but still. 

Sirius had known for a while he had some budding feelings for Remus, but honestly just fucking sucked at showing that he cared for other people. 

_Ugh. Fuck._

He picked his phone back up, adding the David Bowie song to his growing Moonman Vibes playlist. He smiled as he scrolled through the list with a sigh before playing _Changes,_ making sure the queue was on shuffle. He made it halfway through _Watching My Phone_ by _King Princess_ before.... 

** The Friendship: **

**(10:48pm) Lifeboat: Its just been a long day, Moonman.**

**(10:48pm) Professor: Call?**

_Calling Remus...._

_R- Hey_

_S- Hey_

_R- ....we're good?_

_S- yea, of course Moony. Just been thinking a lot...._

_R- I get it. Thinking..... It can be tough to try new things._

_S- ..... Ha... Ha..._

_R- How was the gym and pizza?_

_S- Good.... Good....._

_R- You sure? Haha you don't sound super confident about it._

_S- Well I used the term beast mode and was shut down brutally by Marlene. I may need a few days to recover but, I think ill survive it._

_R- If you don't, I will avenge you._

_S- Thanks Moonman. You're literally the best person I know._

_[James- wow... I love you too.....]_

_[S- love you Prongsie!]_

_R- haha! James can hear you? Where are you?_

_S- My room. But he came through to dump some work shirts of mine he washed with his earlier._

_R- awe you two are like the iconic domestic couple._

_S- Baahaha! Prongs wishes he could pull this._

_[James- hard pass!]_

_R- Ouch!_

_S- Right? No respect.... How was studying?_

_R- Really great! I think Pete is going to crush his biology final. Mary really gave me a run for my money in Chemistry.... hmm what else.... OH! And Frank and Al are such relationship goals. Its disgusting how perfect they are._

_S- No! Moony! Another couple! Haha Its like a disease...._

_R- Haha! I know! That's exactly that I said to Lily when she pointed it out to me! Like... those exact words!_

_S- baahahaha!_

_R- How's your day going now?_

_S- It's much improved._

_R- Im glad_

_S- .... I think I might become a certified trainer._

_R- That's great Sirius!_

_S- Just as a filler until I find what I want to do._

_R- I get that. That's what D did..._

_S- Yea I know. She's the one who gave me the idea!_

_R- haha! You two are just switching everything huh?_

_S- ugh. That's what Benjy said...._

_R- How's he doing with that new restaurant head chef gig?_

_S- seems fine._

_R- We should eat there sometime. I wana check it out. .....you know, with everyone._

_S- Right. Of course._

_R- ...._

_S- ...._

_R- Well, I'm headed to bed. Early day tomorrow._

_S- Right! Last final of the semester huh?_

_R- Yup! Im nervous. But ready._

_S- Good luck. You'll do great!_

_R- Thanks Sirius. Goodnight._

_S- Night, Moony._


	18. Fuck Yea, Wormy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to see Peter and Mary at their show and surprise him with a message.   
> Benjy asks Remus out. Lily and Remus prep to leave.   
> Sirius talks more with Dorcas and Marlene about his future plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super long but, Im trying to post more frequently so I hope that makes up for it!

Friday night found Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Benjy, Marlene, Dorcas, Al, Frank, Fabian, Gideon, Emmeline, and Kingsley all squeezed excitedly into the 3rd row of the university auditorium. They were engrossed in the show, whispering about how good it was during the intermission, and batting each other excitedly each and every time Pete or Mary walked on stage.

By the end of the show, James and Sirius had hooked Marlene and Dorcas into seeing all 3 future performances with them, with promises from everyone else to attend at least once more. It was amazing. _Peter_ was amazing. 

As the curtain fell, and the cast began to walk out to take their bows, the group stood to clap with everyone else, slowly unzipping their jackets in anticipation for Peter to walk on stage. He had a lead roll, so he was one of the last to come out, and when he did his eyes found his friends immediately. Partly because they were the largest, _loudest_ group, and partly because of what they were wearing. 

Each person was wearing a black shirt with a large crimson letter on it. Standing up side by side in the audience they spelled out: _**FUCK YEA WORMY!**_

He was halfway through the bow when he realized what it said. He gave an enthusiastic fist pump, pointing in acknowledgments to his friends as he walked back to the rest of the cast.

As everyone took a final bow together, the 3rd row roared with applause and Peter grinned ear to ear, thinking ' _this could be the best night of my life...'_

-

"Pete that was so fucking _legit!"_ James shrieked as he and Sirius practically tackled him after the show. 

"You saw our shirts?! _Did you love it?!"_ Sirius laughed as Benjy and Kingsley joined in on the Pete pile. 

"Ye- ah! _Get off!"_ Peter gasped through his laughter "Yes! I loved it! Just like-" 

" _The 3rd year rugby final_!" He and Sirius shouted together, jumping up and down like 5 year olds, building on each others excitment. 

"Oh fuck I remember that!" Kingsley laughed. "At least we got to wear shirts."

"Do I even want to know?" Mary smiled as she came up behind the group. 

_"Mary!"_ They all shouted, causing her to flinch slightly at the sudden noise. But she smiled and excepted graciously the many compliments of " _you were amazing!" "So talented!" "Hollywood here you come_!" as Peter pulled her into a deep hug. 

"I can't believe you _all_ came!" Pete said as he shook his head in disbelief. 

"Of course we all came" Marlene said incredulously with an eye roll "we kinda love you, you big idiot." 

Sirius turned to James and said in a robust and thoughtful tone "shall we try for the front row at the afternoon show tomorrow, old chap?" 

James put his finger to his chin and nodded. "I do say old boy, I think that might be wise." 

"What?" Peter laughed in confusion. "You two are coming for the matinee?"

"Of _course_ we are!" Sirius and James shouted together. 

"And me and Dorcas!" Marlene added, raising in the air the hand she was holding.

"You really don't have to do that..." Peter replied shyly. 

"We know that Wormy but- _wait!"_ Sirius said with a gasp, his hand over his heart "do you not _want_ us there?" He glanced at James, throwing his head on his friends shoulder with big fake sobs as James gave Peter a " _how could you_ " look, patting Sirius comfortingly on the shoulder. 

Peter laughed lightly, flicking Sirius on the ear to get him to stop, as Marlene rolled her eyes again. 

"We can probably lock them in the laundry room or something" Dorcas said with a shrug as she gestured to the boys, who both pretended to weep harder at her words. 

"Move aside bitches" Lily shouted as she moved through to get to Peter and Mary to congratulate them. 

Everyone took it in turns to gush over how great it was, promising to return for another showing, and assuring Peter he had made the right call by switching his major. Mary looked pleasantly surprised to be included, and blushed furiously when Al gave her a knowing smirk before they left with Frank. 

-

The cast and crew from the show all decided to eat together, leaving the group to part ways. Sirius was going with Dorcas and Marlene to answer his million questions about trainer certification, leaving James free to head back with Lily and Remus to help them both begin preparing for their trips. 

Remus was really quiet on the ride home, content to let James and Lily talk about the pranks from his Hogwarts days that had been Peters idea. There weren't many, but the ideas he did have were surprisingly epic. 

"You ok Rem?" Lily asked in the elevator on the way up to the apartment. 

"Yea man, your being awfully quiet" James added with a raised eyebrow "I haven't heard _nearly_ enough sarcastic commentary from you today..." 

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Ehh... Benjy asked me out" he shrugged "we've been texting for a few days, and he asked me out for when I get back from home."

 _"What?!"_ Lily gasped, slapping him on the chest. "Remus you _bitch!_ Spill!" 

He laughed lightly rubbing the spot on his chest as if it had hurt. "That's it!" He assured her. "There is nothing to tell!"

She scoffed as they walked into the apartment, tossing her key onto the little table. She turned to James and eyed him suspiciously. "You have known Benjy for a long time right?" James nodded. _"Dish."_ She demanded as she pulled both boys onto the couch with her. 

"What do you want to know? You've met him..." James shrugged. "He's exactly how he seems. Nice, good job..." Lily nodded for him to continue. "Fuck, I don't know" he laughed with his hands raised slightly in surrender "he's not an axe murderer?"

"See Lily" Remus said in a sarcastic as he stood up "we are _clearly_ soul mates." She flipped him off, but he pretended not to notice. 

"When did you two start texting?" She asked more gently. 

"A few days ago" he shrugged. 

"Day after that study night?" James asked. 

"Yea...." Remus said in a questioning tone. "How did you-?"

"Oh he actually asked us about you at the gym. Me and Sirius and Marlene" he amended. "Said he was thinking about asking you out and asked if you were seeing anyone." 

"Awwwww. Well, thats kind of adorable" Lily smiled. 

"Sirius was there?" Remus asked as casually as he could. He felt a Lily's eyes on him, but refused to look at her as he busied himself with taking his shoes off slowly. 

"Umm... yea..." James fumbled. "He and Sirius actually dated for a few months before Benjy graduated. He was the same year as Marlene.... before she left to private dance school... and they stayed friends..." 

He was rambling. It was becoming painful, but he couldn't stop himself. Thankfully Lily stepped in. 

"Well... are you going to go?" 

Remus sighed deeply, tossing his shoes the short distance to the basket by the door. "I don't know Lil... I guess I will see how it feels when I get back from the country." She nodded and squeezed his hand lightly. 

"You're headed out tomorrow, right?" James said, thankful for the subject change. 

"Yup! Lily is dropping me at the airport at 6 sharp" 

_"Ouch!"_ James said with a pained face. "That's early!" 

"Yea..." Lily laughed. "Let's get you packed up!" 

They spent the next half hour sorting through a weeks worth of clothes for Remus to take with him before Lily and James disappeared into Lily's room to begin sorting through her things. 

Remus pulled his phone out of his pocket, smiling to see he had another text from Benjy. It had been a bit since he dated. This might be good for him, he thought, pushing down the tiny bit of disappointment he felt that he didnt have a text from Sirius. 

-

"A 4 month course isn't too bad" Sirius said. "I think I could manage that, but do you think Moody would give me some training slots at Fit Space?" 

"I actually already mentioned to him that you might be going into training" Dorcas grinned. "He pretended to be annoyed at first- for show... you know how he is-" Sirius nodded with a chuckle. "But he thinks its a good idea. And said you could probably take on some of my clients when I leave while your training for a discounted price." She added, smiling even wider at the look of excitment on Sirius's face. 

_"What!?_ Yes! Thats _amazing!"_ Sirius practically shouted over his sushi. "Is that allowed though? Since I won't be legit yet?" 

"As long as the client agrees" she nodded. "And most of them will. Especially with a discount, and a recommendation from their _favorite trainer_ " she finished with a dramatic flip of her dark hair. 

"You are seriously the fucking best D!" Sirius gushed. "Like... I might have to fight James for you" he said with a laugh. 

"Hey! Back off bitch!" Marlene scolded playfully, putting her head on Dorcas's shoulder. 

They finished their sushi and ordered some hot tea to drink while they talked some more, no one quite ready to wind the night down yet. 

"I think I'm going to take a business class this summer too" Sirius added casually between sips. 

_"Yes!"_ Marlene slapped the table excitedly, immediately looking around apologetically to the near by tables mouthing _"sorry"_ as people gave her looks. 

Dorcas and Sirius laughed as she flipped them off subtly by scratching her face. 

"I'm glad you are so excited" Sirius laughed. 

"Yes! Then we can go into business together!" Marlene nodded happily. "A fitness center of our own where I can have a dance studio, and you can do whatever it is you do at the gym with the heavy things and grunting" she said with a dismissive wave of her hand as the other two laughed. 

"Only if we can name the studio ' _Siriusly good dancey dance place_ '" Sirius smirked as Marlene rolled her eyes. 

"I agreed, if we can call the gym part ' _McKinnon you buff'_ " she countered. They shook hands, then burst out laughing. 

"Well it's official, " Dorcas said as she stood to go to the bathroom, pointing between the two friends. "You two are insane." 

Marlene and Sirius watched her walk away in silence for a moment before Marlene scoffed. "It's like she's never met us..." 

"I know...." Sirius sighed dramatically. "What do you even see in her?" 

Marlene laughed with a shrug of her shoulders. "The sex is _phenomenal"_ she replied simply, taking a small sip of her tea, ignoring the sarcastic groan of disgust next to her. 

-

**The Friendship:**

**(11:56pm) Lifeboat: Packing up?**

**(11:56pm) Professor: Finished a bit ago. Trying to sleep but too anxious to get home.**

**(11:56pm) Professor: Still with Marls and D?**

**(11:57pm) Lifeboat: Kinda. Spending the night with Marls and helping her pack up her dorm all morning.**

**(11:57pm) Professor: You and James are the packing pros huh? He was helping earlier too.**

**(11:58pm) Lifeboat: Haha boarding school...**

**(11:58pm) Professor: Right. I forget sometimes lol**

**(11:58pm) Lifeboat: Her royal highness just demanded me to sleep.**

**(11:59pm) Professor: haha goodnight Sirius.**

**(11:59pm) Lifeboat: Wait!**

**(11:59pm) Lifeboat: Last song?**

**(12:00am) Professor: Haha**

**(12:00am) Professor: _Too Much On My Mind_ by _The Kinks._**

**(12:01am) Lifeboat: Night Moonman.**

**(12:01am) Professor: Goodnight, Sirius.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe!   
> Comments and Kudos are life! 
> 
> Subscribe so you don't miss any new chapters ❤


	19. Only Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes it home to to see his parents and finds out how things are going with his moms cancer treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of death , illness, and coping. 
> 
> This is a short one, but it was an emotional rollercoaster to write and didn't feel right combining with any further parts of the story.

Remus said a sincere thanks to his Uber driver and started the walk up the broken sidewalk that lead to his childhood home. It was pretty early in the day still, just past 1pm, but he was surprised to find the front door unlocked. Living in New York for the last year had really changed him, and he laughed to himself as he pushed the door open with a shout. 

"Hello! Im a robber! Im here to rob you of all your robable things!" He heard the gleeful gasp of his mother from the kitchen followed by the hearty chuckle from his dad, and was washed over by the unmistakable feeling of home. 

He dropped his bags unceremoniously by the door and kicked his shoes off as his dad made his way through the kitchen door, followed excitedly by his mom. "You came to the wrong house for robbing, son" Lyall chuckled as he pulled Remus into a deep, fatherly hug. 

"I don't know dad" Remus laughed, pulling away and grabbing one of the many framed pieces of artwork from his childhood from the mantle, _"this_ looks like it could pull a pretty penny." His dad laughed and pulled him in for a second hug before his mother started swatting him away to get her turn. 

"Come on _move!_ I only pushed this boy out of my body for-" 

_"-33 excruciating hours..."_ the two men droned with her, having heard this at least once a week since Remus could talk. They all laughed as his mother reached up to hug him tightly, her thinning hair tickling his nose as he lifted her a few inches in the air without much effort. 

"What are they feeding you in that city Remmy" his mother scolded playfully. "You're too tall. I don't remember you being this tall!" She turned to her husband, "do you remember him being this tall Lyall? It's _crazy!"_ His dad shook his head in agreement, sharing a smirk with Remus as she pulled them both into the kitchen for some tea. 

It was so good to be home

Remus spent the first few hours before dinner telling them about school, and his crazy group of friends, and they caught him up on the neighborhood drama after the spring block party. They were definitely going around the topic of his mothers cancer, but Remus was happy to oblige her these moments of happiness without having to think about being ill. 

They had a late dinner followed by chamomile tea, and his mother went to bed shortly after. The excitment of the day had taken a good deal of energy from her, but she still squeezed Remus tighter than a woman her size should be allowed before calling it a night. 

  
Remus set his tea down on the coffee table and gave his dad a determined look, which was answered with a sigh, a nod, and him leading Remus to the back porch where they wouldn't wake his mom with their chatter. 

"She seems to be coping well" Remus began "but I know how stubborn she can be." His dad nodded with a light chuckle, raising his eyebrows. "So tell me how she _really_ is." 

His dad looked at him for a good while, as if the vocal space would prepare them both for what he was about to say. 

"Remus, she's tired..." Lyall said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. Remus just continued to look at his father, waiting for him to continue. 

"The thing is, she tried for a while. And the cancer is spreading. Started with some small masses in her left lung. They were going to take the whole lung out, but more scans showed it had spread."

Remus watched his dad blink back tears and clear his throat without much success. When he started to speak again, it felt as though Remus was hearing the words through a long tunnel. "She doesn't want to treat anymore. She... she doesn't want to spend her last weeks miserable from chemo." Lyall took a ragged breath and wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes.

Remus couldn't breath. His brain could only repeat the words his father had said. 

Her last weeks...   
_Weeks._  
 _.....Weeks?_

"Weeks? She only has... she only has weeks?" Remus choked out. He searched his dads face, begging him to say something to the contrary, but he just met his eyes and nodded solemnly. 

"They found a mass on her brain yesterday" Lyall mumbled. "Dr. Says treatment would give her more time, but that's it." 

"Fuck..." Remus whispered hoarsely to himself as the tears came in full force. _"Fuck!"_ He shouted, shoving his chair out from under him so hard it hit the brick of the house behind him.

He doubled over as a guttural growl of emotional pain escaped him, and the full understanding that he was really going to lose his mother grabbed him by the lungs. 

He felt his father wrap him tightly in his arms as he waged war for breath that wouldn't come. How was this fair? How could this woman who had fought so hard for his health when the doctors didn't know what was wrong with him just... just _die_? 

Remus was vaguely aware that he had fallen to the ground, wrapped haphazardly in his father embrace as they both wept unrestrainedly, holding each other for support, and shaking with violent agony so deep it was actually physical. 

They stayed there for a long time, and when Remus finally stood to pick his chair back up, he tried to recall a time he had ever embraced his father in such a fashion, but nothing came to mind. 

Both men were wiping their eyes and sniffling as they retook their seats. When their puffy red eyes met, they both let out a breathy half chuckle, neither sure what was funny, and both immediately remorseful of finding humor in such a moment. 

Remus let his head rest on the back of the chair he was sitting in as he slouched down, still feeling like he wasn't getting adequate oxygen. "I should have brought more things" he said, more to himself than anything. 

"Remus. No" Lyall said sternly, understanding immediately where the conversation was going. "She doesn't want you to see her like that. Its no-" 

"What about what I want?" Remus cut in defensively. _"She's dying..."_ he mumbled. 

_"Remus...."_ his dad pierced him with a very sincere look, "she will not know who you are or even who she is. She doesn't _want_ that. Please imagine how you might feel..." he finished with a knowing look at his son. 

Remus sighed deeply. He _DID_ know. He had always been the sick one. He had tried to shelter the people he loved, even pretending he felt fine when he was in agony and close to death, just to spare his mother the heartache. 

He closed his eyes and nodded as the agony tried to drown him again. 

A long while of silence later, his dad called it a night and left Remus to his untethered thoughts. He would stay as long as he could. He would call the bookstore and Moody in the morning to move shifts and find a fill-in for his karate classes. Moody could teach the classes in a pinch, and he had already trained Arthur at the bookstore to cover him for the week he planned, so hopefully it wouldn't be an issue to extend that a week or two more. Checking the time, he made up his mind and texted Lily. 

**House of Hotties: **

**(9:33pm) Moony: I need you.**

_Incoming call from Lily...._

_R- hey_

_L- hey whats u- are you crying? Remus whats wrong?_

_R- she's dying Lil. She has.... she has weeks._

_L- oh my god... Im coming._

_R- Lily no... Japan..._

_L- I don't leave for 6 days. I can fly out from there. Remus... please..._

Lily could hear Remus sobbing on the other end, and waited patiently as the tears fell in earnest from her own eyes. 

_R- ok yea.... yea I think she would like that._

_[James- What can I do? What do you need?]_

_R- is that James?_

_L- Yea, it's James._

[Lily- flight. I need to fly out tonight. Right now]   
[James- ok. Ive got it. 

_R- tell him thanks from me._

_L- what can I do Remus? Tell me.... tell me how I can help._

_R- I need more stuff. I only brought stuff for the week._

_L- of course Rem. Anything._

_R- and my good camera. The one mom got me before I moved here. I want that._

_L- ok, im packing it now._

_R- Lily.....?_

_L- yea?_

_R- ........ This fucking hurts.... it hurts so much...._

_L- ..... I know..._

Lily had to sit down as the force of the sadness weighed on her body, threatening to knock her to the floor. She picked up a pillow from Remus's bed and threw it hard, needing to release some of the emotional pressure she was building up, but not feeling any better after. 

They cried together on the phone, separated by nearly 1,000 miles, each one grasping the phone for dear life with one hand and holding their head with the other. 

_L- I'm coming Remus. Ill be there soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated ❤ Stay safe, friends.


	20. The Spilling Of The Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Lily video chat with Sirius and James about how everyone is fairing.  
> A tiny bit of tea is spilled. 
> 
> Fluffy.
> 
> James talks to Sirius.

_"Hello! Can you hear me!?"_ James shouted excitedly through the laptop as Remus and Lily lay on their stomachs, shoulder to shoulder, on Remus's childhood bed.

They laughed as Sirius came into the video frame, giving James a hard shove right off of their couch. "They can hear you in China you dolt, stop screaming!" 

The two boys grappled playfully for a few minutes while Remus and Lily watched in amusement on the other side of the screen. Though they had only been gone a few days, they had both really missed these two idiots. All of their friends back in the city were trying to give them space and time to spend with Remus's mom, and Remus was very grateful. 

"Fuck, we've missed you two" Lily laughed as James and Sirius's full on wrestling match tempered down to gently elbowing each other in turn while trying to look innocently at the camera. 

"We miss you too" James beamed. "How is everything? How's your mom doing, Remus?" 

"She's tired all the time... takes a lot of naps" he replied with a sad smile "but really seems to be enjoying this time with family. She has a whole list of things she wants to do everyday." He laughed lightly, then sighed. "It's been really great actually, until I remember that she is dying..." 

"I'll bet she is just _loving_ having you home though" James added soothingly. "Both of you..."

"Yea" Lily cut in, nudging Remus with her shoulder "She had this one on the piano this morning for the first time in... what? 3 years?" She looked to Remus who nodded shyly in confirmation. 

"I didn't know you could play!" Sirius said with poorly hidden surprise. "How did I _not know_ this?"

Remus shrugged. "You never asked..." 

"What were you playing?" Sirius asked.

Lily let out a tiny chuckle as Remus rolled his eyes in amusement. "Rocky Mountain High- its her favorite. And there was a sad attempt at Somewhere Over The Rainbow, which is the song I played at my very last recital. She had requested that one." 

"It was great" Lily said "dont listen to him. He's _very good,_ he just doesn't _like_ it." 

"Anything for Hope though..." James added, and everyone nodded and mumbled their agreement. 

There was a moment of sad silence as the weight of death threatened to pin them before Remus smiled and asked with forced cheer "Tell us what's been going on." 

"Yea" Lily agreed, so incredibly thankful for the distraction. "Top 5 things. _Spill. The. Tea."_ She punctuated each word with a clap.

James and Sirius laughed lightly, happy to oblige them. _"Well...."_ James said with a smirk "Sirius has been writing songs." Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head, but James continued on. "I'm trying to convince him to play at one of the open mic nights at _The Three Broomsticks,_ but he's being hard headed about it." He added, giving his friend a small shove. 

_"What?!"_ Remus exclaimed. "Sirius! You have to do it!"

"Yes! But wait until we all are back so that we can come too." Lily added excitedly, Remus nodding next to her.

"Ugh. Moving on..." Sirius rolled his eyes "Hmmm.... Oh! I have something" he said, sitting up straighter. "Marlene and Dorcas have officially moved in together, and are secretly driving each other _mad."_

James let out a bark of laughter next to him, giving an exaggerated nod. "Dorcas complains every morning about how Marlene doesn't clean the blender after her breakfast smoothie." 

"And all I hear from Marlene is how Dorcas snores, and Dorcas uses all the hot water... _blah blah blah"_ Sirius added with a wild flapping hand gesture. 

"Oh no" Lily said with concern "will they be ok?" 

"Oh yea..." Sirius waved his hand again. "They are fine." 

"We hear _way_ more than necessary about their sex life now too, so there is some balance" James grimaced as Remus and Lily both laughed at their struggle. 

"Well not everyone can have the domestic bliss that you two have" Remus snorted. 

"It's true" Sirius beamed, throwing his arm around James's shoulders. 

"It's totally different though" James said, leaning into Sirius with fluttering eye lashes "we're _soul mates!"_ Remus and Lily cooed together as Sirius swatted away James's attempts at a peck on the cheek. 

"Well, they've got you there" Lily chuckled to Remus. 

They spent several minutes watching Sirius not-so-gently reject James's advances before shoving him bodily off the couch for the second time that night. "What number was that? 2 right?" He asked casually as James cursed him from the floor. 

"Yup. 3 more" Lily nodded.

"Prongs, you're turn- _get off the floor you drama queen_ " he scolded as James let out an exaggerated sob. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine. _Ill_ go." 

_"No me!"_ James shouted, scrambling back into frame. "Pete and Mary had _sex!"_

Lily and Remus looked at each other, then back at the screen, confused and grossed out in equal measure. 

"Oh! Shit they don't know..." James smacked his hand to his forehead. 

"Petey boys _first...."_ Sirius nodded, placing his hand over his heart and wiping away a fake tear. "My son... all grown up and shit." 

"Oh fuck." Lily mumbled. "Good on him then.... I _think?"_

Remus was just shaking his head with silent laughter. 

"Al told us they're thinking about room-sharing with Frank and Emmeline for this next semester" Sirius continued. "They are nervous, _obviously,_ but we told them they were welcome to crash here if they ever needed some space."

James nodded with raised eyebrows. "Three people in that tiny 1 and a half bedroom...." 

"They are saving so much money though" Sirius shrugged, turning to James. "I'm grabbing some chips. Want some?" James nodded as Remus and Lily both scoffed together dramatically. 

"No we're _fine,_ don't worry about us..." Lily said in her most lofty voice. 

"We don't want you're fucking chips anyway" Remus defended, giving Lily a consoling pat on the back. 

James looked at Sirius in mock surprise. "Is this _drama?_ Are they giving _us_ drama, Pads?"

"I believe so Prongs...." 

" _How dare you!_ " James shouted indignantly, barley able to hide his smirk.

Sirius came back with the chips and some beers to sip on, while Remus left the frame to make some chamomile tea for himself and Lily. As soon as he left the room, Sirius asked the question him and James both wanted the answer to.

"How is Remus?" 

Lily looked down at her hands and sighed deeply. "He's.... _ok._ Until it's quiet" she said simply. "If he's busy, he's fine. He's just like his mom in that way" she smiled sadly. "I think he's struggling even more because he's realizing that this is how _she_ felt every time he was sick before he had a diagnosis. It's like he's sad for the future, but sad for the past too. I hate it...." 

"Is there anything we can do" James asked. "We could come down?" 

"No no" Lily shook her head. "They are enjoying the quiet life right now...." James and Sirius nodded, at a loss for words to say. "I wish you both could have met her. She's.... _she's incredible."_

Remus came back into the room and was immediately aware of the sad atmosphere, despite their attempts to plaster on smiles as he sat down with the teas. 

"So" he said, trying to interject some cheer back into the vibe "number five?" 

"Ah, yes. Number five..." James put her finger on his chin in thought. "Hmmm..... Well there _is_ Marlene..." James said, sharing a knowing look with Sirius. 

"Ok? What's up with Marlene?" Lily prompted. 

"Well..." James started with a slight frown "she hasn't given her notice at the arcade yet." 

Lily and Remus looked at each other, then back at the screen, waiting for James to explain further. When he didn't, Remus pushed for more info. _"Ok? And?"_

"She's suppose to be doing her tryout day after tomorrow" Sirius said "but its like she doesn't think she'll get it or something. She won't make any plans for if she gets accepted."

James nodded "And if anyone brings it up she just says ' _I'll cross that bridge when I get to it_.'" He ruffled his hair in agitation. "It's like she doesn't _want_ it anymore." 

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to look like he knew anything. Marlene had confided that information to him, and he _knew_ she wasn't too excited about the idea of leaving. Perhaps even more so now that she was living with Dorcas. 

"Oh shit" Remus mumbled as Lily just shook her head in disbelief. "Should we ask her? Would that be weird?" 

"I mean, she wouldn't tell us..." James fumbled "and we're... well... we have been friends since I was born and...." 

"Yea" Lily said. "He's right Rem. What would we say anyway?" 

  
Remus sighed and took a sip of his tea, promptly choking on it a bit when Lily asked suddenly "have you guys heard from Benjy?" 

James laughed at Remus as Lily slapped him on the back, more for her own enjoyment than to help him with his coughing fit. She looked very pleased with herself, and wasn't even making an effort to hide her smirk as she turned her attention back to the screen. 

"Haha! Nah." James laughed. "Well I mean, he invited us to his restaurant, and I think he's going to sign up at Fit Space, but nothing other than that. Why? What do _you_ know, Evans?" He said in an accusing tone. 

"Oh _nothing"_ Lily said with an innocent wave of her hand. "Just that he's been texting Remus a lot and he refuses to tell me _anything"_ she added with a heavy eye roll. Remus just flipped her off, unaware of how stiff Sirius had become on the other side of the country. 

James nudged him lightly to get him to snap out of it, though it didn't help much. Lily was trying to grab Remus's phone, but having zero luck due to the differences in their height and strength. Sirius met James's eyes and silently begged him to end the call. James got the message and cleared his throat with a deep sigh, as if very tired. 

"Well guys, we have an early shift tomorrow and are training the new morons- I mean _employees"_ he corrected with a chuckle. "Call you tomorrow Lily?" She nodded and they said their goodbyes. Remus and Lily had plans to watch another one of their old favorite movies, while James mentally prepared to have a hard talk with Sirius. 

-

"Sirius..." James started, but Sirius just stood up and walked wordlessly toward his room. With a heavy sigh James cleaned up the light mess they had made of the chips before following his friend. 

Sirius was laid on his bed, scrolling through his phone, when James tapped lightly on the door frame.

"I don't really want to talk about it Prongs" he said before James could open his mouth. 

"Well, _ill_ talk then" James said seriously. Sirius rolled onto his back and placed a pillow over his face, but waved his hand anyway in a gesture for James to carry on. 

"You can stop this" he started. "You can stop the entire thing with Benjy if you just tell Remus how you feel." He paused, waiting for Sirius to say something, but he didn't, so he continued. "You like him, and he is a great guy. I honestly don't understand why this is so difficult." He grabbed the pillow from Sirius face and tossed it across the room, forcing Sirius to look at him. 

Sirius sighed. "I don't know either, James." And there was a struggle going on behind his eyes that made James's breath hitch. He could never understand Sirius fully, because he hadn't been through what Sirius had, even if he would have gladly taken his place to spare his friend.

"It's like I can hear my mum and dads voice in my head telling me I'm unlovable..." Sirius blinked heavily "... telling me that I don't know how to care about people." He rubbed his eyes with the heal of his palm and sniffed. "It's shit, but... fuck I don't know... I can't get them out of my head." He looked up and into James eyes, desperate for some sort of answer. "If the people who are genetically designed to love me can't manage it, maybe I really am just...." he choked out a small sob as the rest of the sentence died in his throat. 

James sat down on the bed cross-legged in front of his best friend- his _brother,_ as Sirius sat up and let his head fall into his hands with a loud sniff. 

"Your childhood was fucked Pads. It was... and I wish I could change it but...." he shook his head, trying to find the right words, and hoping they would be enough. "Don't let their bull shit stop you from living a happy life." He nudged Sirius lightly with his foot. "Don't let _their_ bull shit become _your_ bull shit." 

Sirius took a deep breath and looked up at James. "All the Blacks do is hurt people. They aren't capable of love." 

James met his eyes and pierced him with the most determined stare Sirius had ever seen. "Good thing you're a Potter then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are maybe about halfway through. ish. maybe. So, if you like this fic and haven't subscribed yet, consider it ❤  
> Comments are appreciated as usual as well!
> 
> *edit. This is definitely not halfway!


	21. The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene has her dance company audition.  
> Decisions are made.
> 
> Sirius/Marlene friendship vibes.  
> Marlene/Dorcas love vibes.

It was a warm, beautiful morning, and Marlene felt very pretty in her flowy dance dress as a gust of wind ruffled the tapered layers around her body. She had arrived 20 minutes early and was pacing the front of the building where her audition would be held, wringing her hands uncharacteristically, out of nerves, and checking the time every 15 seconds or so. 

Every single one of her friends had messaged her that morning with words of encouragement and well wishes, and she scrolled through them again and again, trying to convince herself this was right. But it didn't _feel_ right. 

Marlene wasn't nervous about the audition going poorly. She was nervous about it going _well._ She was nervous about what that would mean for her life and her dreams if she had to leave. She was nervous.... because it wasn't at all what she wanted. 

_17 minutes to go_. 

  
** Sirius McKinnon/Marlene Black: **

**(9:43am) M- Hey bitch....**

**(9:43am) M- I need you.**

**(9:43am) M- Sirius**

**(9:43am) M- SIRIUS!**

**(9:43am) M- SIRIUS ORION PADFOOT BITCH BLACK POTTER MCKINNON!!!**

**(9:43am) S- WHOA!**

**(9:43am) S- Calm down you freak. Its been 30 seconds...**

**(9:44am) M- Ugh. Just call me when you get a second. But hurry.**

  
_Calling Marlene..._

  
_M- Im freaking out!_

_S- Oh yea? I couldn't tell...._

_M- Fuck off, Im serious._

_S- No, Im Siri-_

_M- Dont!_

_S- aren't you about to go into your audition?_

_M- Suppose to yea. .... Im waiting outside._

_S- You're going to do great Marls. Really... you are the most talented person I kno-_

_M- I don't want to audition._

_S- ....... what?_

_M- I don't want to do the audition._

_S- No I heard you... but... what?_

_M- If I make it, then I leave. If I don't make it then I stay.... but then its only because I didn't get in. Like... it will seem like staying is a second choice when its not._

Marlene was pacing at break-neck speed and talking just as fast. Her chest felt tight and she was convinced the air she was breathing wasn't making it all the way to her lungs. 

_S- Hey. Marls, hey.... calm down ok. Sit down and take a breath for a second. It's ok._

She sat on the base of a statue depicting a man and woman locked in arms as if they were cast in stone mid waltz, and the thought made her laugh as she caught her breath. 

_S- Look Marls, if you don't want to do this then don't. It's that simple._

_M- If I give it up ill never get another shot...._

_S- Do you think you'll want another shot?_

_M- I don't know... maybe down the road..._

_S- But your choice is now. Going in the future isn't an option whether you make it today or not...._

_M- Everyone in my classes were so jealous of this audition. It's like... why did I even go to school for dance if not for this?_

_S- You said you wanted to teach, right? So teach._

_M- It's not that simple._

_S- Isn't it? Apply at studios. Offer to teach. Or shit... teach private to all those kids hoping to get into that fancy ass arts school you ditched Hogwarts for before Uni!_

Marlene laughed, letting out all the air her body had been hording. Sirius was right. What the fuck was she doing? They spent several minutes on the phone in silence as she basked in the new calm she felt, and Sirius kept her company on the other end of the line. 

_M- I want to say You're right.... But don't want you to get a big head about it._

_S- Me? A big head? Never in my life ha-_

_M- Yea yea... Come get me will you? I have to figure out what I'm going to tell Dorcas. We weren't planning for this._

_S- Marls. You weren't planning for anything._

_M- Ha. Ha. Just fucking come get me._

_S- Yes your highness..._

  
_4 minutes to go._

  
Sirius pulled his motorcycle up next to the statue Marlene had taken refuge on, checking his watch as she stood up to meet him. 

"4 minutes...." he shouted over the roar of the bike while nodding toward the building behind her "You sure about this?" 

"Yes" she said simply as she took the helmet he offered her, throwing her leg over and giving him a thumbs up. 

Sirius drove on, not exactly sure where they were going, but confident one of them would know when they got there. Sure enough, about 15 minutes down the road, Marlene tapped his shoulder and pointed to a sign for a coffee shop at the next exit. He nodded in agreement and switched lanes, looking forward to coffee and a muffin to make up for the breakfast he hadn't had yet. 

"What are you going to tell Dorcas?" Sirius jumped right into the topic as they sat down with their drinks and muffins. 

"I don't even fucking know...." Marlene sighed with a light shake of her head. 

"What's wrong with just telling her... well... exactly what you told me" He shrugged "It's not unreasonable to not want to spend 2 years traveling around.... never getting to see _this beautiful face..."_ he fluttered his lashes dramatically over his coffee cup. 

Marlene snorted behind her own cup, tossing a crumpled napkin playfully at her friend. "When I moved in it was only until I left.... What if she doesn't want to live with me now that I'm staying long term...." 

_"THAT'S_ what you're worried about?" Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed loudly, shaking his head in puzzlement "She's going to be _thrilled!"_

"....you think so?" 

Sirius stopped laughing, realizing she was genuinely concerned. "I _know_ so." 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, eating their muffins and watching the people outside of the window before Marlene spoke up. 

"That was a good idea about the private lessons" she nodded, impressed. "I had never thought of that, but I'm sure there is a market for it."

"Is this a compliment?" Sirius gasped dramatically, his mouth falling open as if in shock. "Aren't you afraid I'll get a _big head?"_ He added with a raised eyebrow. Marlene flipped him off as they threw their trash in the recycle bin and headed back toward Sirius's motorcycle. 

"Home then?" Sirius asked, looking over his shoulder as Marlene climbed onto the bike. She nodded with a smile as Sirius flipped up the kickstand and turned the key. 

He dropped Marlene off outside of the apartment she shared with Dorcas, giving her a long hug before leaving. As he drove away, he mumbled over the roar of the engine _"she'll be ok"_ to no one in particular. As if putting the words into the universe would somehow make it true. 

-

Marlene walked into the apartment not expecting at all for Dorcas to be there. She had been training with James in all of her off time in the mornings, so it was a surprise to see her sitting on the bed, clearly waiting for her arrival. As soon as Marlene closed the door behind her, Dorcas jumped up and ran the 7 steps to her. 

"So?" Dorcas said, a look somewhere between excitment and nausea on her face. "How did it go? Tell me _everything!_ "Marlene smiled weekly as she allowed herself to be pulled to the tiny two seater table in the kitchen space.

"I'm not going." 

Dorcas stared, the smile falling slowly from her face. "You... you.... _didn't_ make it?" She grabbed Marlene's hands, ready to console her. 

"No no... I didn't _do_ the audition" she clarified, her eyes not leaving Dorcas's face. She was searching for a reaction, something to gauge how Dorcas might be handling the news. But Dorcas kept her face pretty neutral as she sat back in her chair patiently.

She would make a good cop, Marlene thought randomly as Dorcas took a second to gather her thoughts. 

"So, you have to reschedule?" 

_"No..."_ Marlene sighed, shaking her head "no I was there and everything was on track to start, but...." she paused to take a deep, cleansing breath before continuing "I _chose_ not to do the audition." 

Dorcas's eyebrows furrowed a bit as her mouth fell open in surprise. "What? _....why?"_

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here. .....with you." 

Dorcas stood up quickly, letting go of Marlene's hand as she began to pace the 5 steps of the kitchenette. Marlene just watched her anxiously, waiting for her to say something. This wasn't exactly the reaction she had expected. 

"No" Dorcas said finally, pausing in her steps to look fully at Marlene. 

"No?" Marlene replied defensively. "What do you mean, _no?_ This is _MY_ choice not yo-"

"-I can't let you give up your _dream_ for _me!_ I can't be responsible for holding you back!" Dorcas had raised her voice slight and was becoming frantic as she resumed her pacing. 

Marlene stood up angrily and put her hands on Dorcas's shoulders. "I can make my own choices. I don't want to travel and never see the people I love. I don't want to spend my time making other peoples vission to come to life when I have my own. I don't want to be surrounded by _catty bitches_ day and night who refuse to eat a decent pizza because they are scared of having an _actual_ body fat percentage." She said each sentence calmly and simply, the last one earning her a small breathy chuckle in response. 

She moved her arms from Dorcas's shoulders to her hands, holding them tightly, trying to relay how sincere she was through her touch. 

"I don't want to wake up in a fancy hotel bed every morning regretting my choices because I'm not waking up next to you. It's only been 2 hours since I walked away from that future, and I already know it was the best decision I've ever made in my life."

For a long, solid minute, they just stared at one another. Each one searching the other's expressions for any hints of doubt or apprehension, but finding none.

And then they were kissing. Their teeth grazing together, both of them unable to hold back the wide grins on their faces. Their hands finding hair and skin and curves... and it was happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	22. Do Me A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus chat.  
> Hope loves to dance.  
> Remus feels guilty.  
> Sirius makes a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have this planned.  
> But... ehh. Felt like it.

Remus had taken his dads car to drop Lily off at the airport at the unholy hour of 5am, and hoped to go back to sleep afterward. By the time he made it back into his bed it was nearly 7, and he was not at all tired.

 _Ugh._

Bored, and fully aware that he wouldn't get a response for at least 2 hours, he picked up his phone. 

**The** **Friendship:**

**(6:51am) Professor: Lily left. I'm drowning in the sea of boredom and require a lifeboat rescue asap.**

**(6:51am) Professor: Or ya know.... whenever you wake up.**

**(6:58am) Lifeboat: Someone called for a lifeboat?**

**(6:58am) Professor: Wow. Isn't it a little early for you to be looking for castaways?**

**(6:59am) Lifeboat: Ive been up since 5 actually.**

**(6:59am) Lifeboat: Fucking Prongs has been waking up at the ass crack of dawn everyday to meet Dorcas for training.**

**(6:59am) Professor: That sounds like hell.**

**(7:00am) Lifeboat: It. Is.**

**(7:00am) Lifeboat: And I swear if I hear _Stay Ready_ one more fucking time! **

**(7:00am) Professor: _Stay Ready?_**

**(7:01am) Lifeboat: Yea. By _Adelitas Way._ **

**(7:01am) Lifeboat: Its good. But loses its appeal when forced to hear it at 5am. Every. Fucking. Morning.**

**(7:02am) Professor: 😂**

**(7:02am) Lifeboat: I think he's missing Lily a bit and channeling it all into preparing for the academy.**

**(7:03am) Professor: When is the first day?**

**(7:03am) Lifeboat: Day after tomorrow. I don't think I'll survive much longer without adequate sleep.**

**(7:03am) Professor: You could go to bed earlier...**

**(7:04am) Lifeboat: ..........**

**(7:05am) Professor: You're right. That was dumb. I take it back.**

  
_Lifeboat changed 'Professor' to 'Castaway'_

  
**(7:05am) Castaway: haha nice**

**(7:06am) Lifeboat: So how is it over there?**

**(7:06am) Castaway: Mom is more tired everyday. And she had a seizure yesterday morning, so that was hard to witness. She has some meds to help now but, still...**

**(7:07am) Lifeboat: I hate that for her. And for you.**

**(7:07am) Lifeboat: What can I do?**

**(7:09am) Castaway: Call?**

  
_Incoming call from Sirius..._

  
_R- hey_

_S- Someone called for a lifeboat rescue?_

_R- haha yea... I could use one. Haha_

Sirius was immediately aware of the sadness in Remus's tone, though he was clearly trying to mask it. He wanted to ask Remus about it, but wasn't sure if his responsibilities as _'lifeboat'_ included consoling, or if he was even capable of being that person for someone else.

His mind turned bitterly to Benjy, and he wondered if he had been the proverbial shoulder for Remus to cry on. The idea made him feel sick, and he shook his head to ride his brain of that thinking 

_S- So.... was Lily excited to head to her dream summer job?_

_R- Yea. But she didn't want to leave either.... we practically grew up together._

_S- She's good people, that Lily Evans._

_R- haha yea... My mom always jokes that Lily is the daughter she didn't know she wanted- until she met her... haha._

_S- Baahahaa that's amazing! And you basically had a sibling that you could send home if they got annoying._

_R- Thats true... haha... I could tell mom was sad to see Lily go. But also really proud._

_S- Tell me something about her. Your mum. I love hearing you talk about her._

_R- Hmmmm.... well, she tried to teach me how to dance for Lily's prom... haha... that was tragic. ... dont get me wrong she's an amazing dancer- use to go out dancing all the time. It made her so happy... haha but I'm hopeless._

_S- baahahahaa! I would pay money to see you dance Moony! I bet you're brilliant!_

_R- haha im not. Trust me..._

_S- whatever you say Moonman....._

_R- I wish my mom could have met all of my friends.... she was always trying to push me to meet people growing up because I was homeschooled, and I hated it. I had Lily and a few friends from Karate. I didn't need more.... but she would be happy to know that I have it now._

_S- Honestly the way you talk about her makes me feel super jealous that Lily got to fly out and I didn't haha_

_R- Yea, I probably shouldn't have been so stubborn about having this time alone with her. She loves people.... I actually think it's making her more down that she can't do much, and dad and I just want her all to ourselves. ..... am I selfish?_

_S- No. ... Remus no. That's perfectly understandable._

_R- She doesn't want me here when she passes. I'm still angry about it and I feel bad for being angry. Like... what kind of monster son is angry at their dying mom._

  
Sirius frantically searched his memory for things that James and his parents had said to make him feel better; to validate him. It wasn't the same, but he felt a protective bolt surge through him and needed Remus to know he wasn't a bad person for having feelings. 

  
_S- Remus...... whatever you feel is valid. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. Don't waste your energy being upset at yourself for having emotions. It's a difficult situation._

_R- ....... you're right. I'm just in my feelings about it. I want to be here, but a small part of me is thankful I won't have those memories of her when she doesn't remember who I am. I get why she doesn't want it...._

_S- Will you fly back there again after she... after she is gone?_

_R- Actually..... mom wants her ashes to be put into a tree._

Sirius could hear the smile in Remus's voice as he explained, and couldn't help the small smile of relief that pulled at his own lips. 

_R- She wants to be planted in New York too! She says we don't need more trees here... haha... but the city does I suppose. She said she wanted to give something back to the planet she loves...._ _There is a little cemetery there where it will be planted._

_S- Remus that sounds wonderful! And you can visit her whenever you want._

_R- Yea... haha... and she joked that its the only way to get dad to visit the city. Haha she's not wrong..._

_S- Baahaha! That's brilliant! You're mum is a true mastermind! Gah. I love her already._

_R- haha its true though._

_S- Can she adopt me? Can I be the second son she didn't know she wanted?_

_R- hahaa! Ill ask.... But don't hold you're breath..._

Sirius laughed, and could almost hear the eye roll Remus was giving him. He could listen to Remus laugh forever. It was the most beautiful sound. 

_R- Well, I hear dad up. I think I'm going to actually get a start on the day... see if we can actually do something mom would like today._

_S- Remus?_

_R- hmm?_

_S- Do you want company? ....you know... there?_

_R- ..... Sirius you don't have to do that. I mean... mom would have loved it but, really. It's ok. I will be ok._

_S- Talk later then?_

_R- of course. Goodbye Sirius._

_S- later, Moony_

-

_Sirius created the group chat 'Party for Hope?'_

_Sirius added James, Dorcas, Lily, Marlene, and Peter to the group chat 'Party for Hope?'_

**_Party for Hope?:_ **

**(7:51am) Sirius: Ehhemm *taps glass with knife***

**(7:51am) Marlene: Breaks glass with knife...**

**(7:51am) Peter: 😂😂**

**(7:51am) Lily: We are about to take off. I'm literally on the plane, Black. Whats this about Hope?**

**(7:52am) Sirius: Remus mentioned she has dancing on her list, but she can't leave the house without needing a nap. What if we all fly there and throw her a dance party?**

**(7:52am) James: Yes. I am 100% on board!**

**(7:52am) Dorcas: ....he is literally jumping up and down.**

**(7:52am) Dorcas: I've met Hope. She's cool as shit. And a major extrovert too. I bet she would like it. What do you think Red?**

**(7:53am) Lily: I think....**

**(7:53am) Lily: Yes. Do it.**

**(7:53am) Sirius: fuck yea!**

**(7:54am) Lily: But be warned she gets tired easy. And Remus will try to talk you out of it, even if he has mentioned how he wished everyone else could have met her.**

**(7:54am) Marelen: Well obviously we aren't telling Remus until we get there...**

**(7:55am) James: Obviously.**

**(7:55am) Peter: ok**

**(7:55am) Dorcas: Yea no definitely not.**

**(7:55am) Sirius: See! This! This is why I fucking love you guys!**

**(7:56am) Lily: Alright! We're taking off finally! Later bitches ✌**

  
_Lily was removed from the group chat_

**(7:58am) James: So lets do this. Everyone's in?**

**(7:58am) Marlene: Obviously**

**(7:58am) Dorcas: 100%**

**(7:59am) Peter: I have to be home by Monday. What days? I need details. Its my great aunts 80th next week and I'm obligated...**

**(7:59am) Sirius: we could leave this afternoon and be there around 6? Just stay the one night and share a hotel, Boarding School style?**

**(8:00am) James: Yes! Buy the tix Pads and we can send you the money.**

**(8:00am) Sirius: Nope. My treat. Don't fucking argue.**

**(8:00am) Marlene: 🙄**

**(8:01am) Peter: Are we doing fancy party? Or BBQ style party?**

**(8:01am) Dorcas: Definitely fancy. Hope use to do competitive ballroom dancing. She's going to fucking freak!**

**(8:01am) Sirius: Remus said some stuff about not having a lot of friends growing up and how it worried her even though he wasn't bothered. Apparently she's v stoked he has us.**

**(8:02am) Marlene: Let's see if she's still happy about it after Potter introduces himself.**

**(8:02am) James: 🖕**

**(8:02am) Dorcas: Oh shit! James!**

**(8:02am) Dorcas: Lily's parents will definitely be there. They are like... BFFs and live right by each other.**

**(8:03am) Peter: .... this'll be fun.**

**(8:03am) James: 😳**

**(8:04am) Sirius: meet up at ours at noon and we will all head out together. Cool?**

**(8:04am) James: 👍**

**(8:04am) Marlene: Yup**

**(8:04am) Dorcas: word**

**(8:04am) Peter: Pick me up on the way? Car's shit...**

**(8:05am) Sirius: I got you Wormy.**

-

Remus was attempting to make a hot meal for himself and his parents, but was elbow deep in all the memories of him nearly burning that very house to the ground from past attempts. 

His mom was taking a rest in the bedroom while his dad completed some work in his office and he just needed to feel useful. He had thought casserole would be the safest bet, and was just finished with layering the pan, about to put it in the oven, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

**The Friendship:**

**(6:13pm) Lifeboat: Moony can you do me a favor?**

**(6:13pm) Castaway: Depends.**

**(6:13pm) Lifeboat: Come pick me up from the airport?**

**(6:14pm) Castaway: WHAT?!**

**(6:15pm) Lifeboat: Well, we would take an Uber... but we don't know your address and Lily is on an international flight so.... Be a dear?**

**(6:15pm) Castaway: WE?!**

**(6:16pm) Lifeboat: Of course! Me, James, Dorcas, Marlene and Pete.**

**(6:16pm) Lifeboat: I tried to come alone but... alas... I am not solo in my desperate desire for Hope Lupin to adopt me.**

**(6:17pm) Castaway: Oh my fucking hell**

**(6:17pm) Lifeboat: Well that sounds like a yes! We will be waiting in the pickup lane.**

**(6:18pm) Castaway: yea. I suppose I better..**

**(6:18pm) Castaway: Fuck. It'll take me 40 minutes to get there.**

**(6:18pm) Lifeboat: Ehh. We have time.**

**(6:19pm) Castaway: I can't believe you guys are here.**

**(6:19pm) Castaway: this is a fucking shock**

**(6:20pm) Lifeboat: A good one?**

**(6:20pm) Castaway: The best**

  
"Dad?" Remus called into the living room. "Can you finish this up? I... I have to pick someone up from the airport."

"Something happen with Lily's flight?" Lyall asked with a worried look as he entered the kitchen. 

Remus was hurriedly putting his shoes on as he explained. "No no, nothing like that. Umm... some friends wanted to come and meet mom." He wasn't sure how his dad would take to having strangers around, but he knew his mom would love it. 

He stopped to face his dad, timidly adding "it was a _surprise._ I didn't know they were coming..." 

Lyall closed the door to the oven and set the timer before turning to his son. "She's going to love that Remmy." 

As Remus walked toward the front door, grabbing the keys and a light coat on the way, he shouted over his shoulder "Don't be surprised if you get ambushed with adoption papers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this detour.  
> Comments = ❤


	23. Even Wormy Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang shows up and meets Remus's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, because the next one is long and I didn't want to put them together.

Sirius was like an excited puppy waiting for Remus to pull up. He kept leaning over to see further down the lane, as if it would make Remus appear quicker, while behind his back his friends smirked at one another in amusement. 

"I think that's him!" He shouted as the familiar messy curls that could only belong to Remus Lupin came into view. They all put their bags down in preparation to ambush him, and as soon as Remus got out of the car, that's exactly what they did. 

_"Moony!"_ Sirius shouted as all of the friends piled around to hug him. 

There were lots dramatic wails of " _its been ages_!" And " _I nearly forgot what you looked like_ " as well as _"I can't believe you left me with these nut jobs_ " from Dorcas as the other airport goers watched their exchanges with varying expressions of interest and annoyance. 

They loaded their belongings, unceremoniously tossing the bags into a heap in the trunk, and then piled in tightly. Sirius called shotgun, so it was Peter, James, Marlene, and Dorcas who spent the 40 minute car ride taking turns lightly flicking him in the ear to express their dislike of being squeezed together in 3 seats, while Sirius ignored them, so as not to offend Remus. 

"I still _can't believe_ you guys are here" Remus said for the 6th time as they pulled into the driveway of his modest family home.

Dorcas reached across the car and pinched Remus hard on the arm. _"Now_ do you believe it!?" 

"Yes! ok!" Remus yelped, rubbing his arm tenderly. "But I'm a little less happy about it..." 

They were still laughing as they began walking to the house; Dorcas making threatening pinching motions with her hands, and Sirius desperately trying to soak every inch of the place into his memory. 

"Mom! Dad!" Remus called jovially as he walked through the door and popped his shoes off. "I've got some people here who want to meet you!" 

The rest of the group followed Remus's example and took their shoes off as Lyall and Hope joined them in the living room. 

_"Remmy!"_ Hope laughed "Are these your friends?" She asked it with so much genuine joy that everyone in the house was smiling from ear to ear as she spoke. 

Hope went to greet the girls first, immediately commenting how much she loved Marlene's hair, while Lyall ushered them toward the kitchen table for tea. Srius and James were both mouthing _'Remmy?'_ through the smirks on their faces as Remus flipped them both the bird behind his mothers back. 

They spent a solid hour telling Hope how they all met. Marlene and Dorcas described in painful, hilarious detail how Lily had completely shut James down when he first spoke to her, and Sirius raved about all the great music Remus was introducing him too. She enjoyed hearing all about Peter's play as well, and squealed with laughter as Remus told her what they had done with the shirts in the audience. James and Sirius had most of the details since they went to every show and told her how they had even thrown flowers at his last one. 

" _It_ _was a full freaking rose bush!_ " Peter shouted indignantly over roars of laughter from the group. 

"So ungrateful" James scoffed, his hand dramatically clutching his heart as if truly wounded. 

"This is the thanks we get...." Sirius added loftily with mock disappointment as he consoled James. 

Remus couldn't remember the last time he saw his mother so alive and happy. He mentally filed away the image of her in his mind so he could recall it in later life; her head thrown back, out of breath from laughing, with tears of joy threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. 

They had all agreed in the car to keep the dance party a secret until the next day, so when Remus stood to take them to the hotel, Hope was delighted to hear that they all would be making another visit tomorrow. 

As they poured back into the car, Dorcas taking the passenger seat this time, everyone raved about how amazing Remus's parents were and how funny Hope was. 

"Yea... it's a _damn shame_ none of that rubbed off on you _REMMY!"_ James joked from the backseat as everyone laughed. 

"Fuck you" Remus laughed. 

The hotel was only a few short miles from Remus's neighborhood, and so he stayed and made plans for the party there, all of the friends piled onto the king bed James, Sirius, and Peter would be sharing that night. 

By the time Remus was ready to leave, he felt 20 pounds lighter, only then realizing how much the grief had been weighing on him. He was sure all the plans they made were perfect, and that his mom would love it. All that was left to do was talk to a few of his moms friends on their street and see who was available tomorrow evening. 

"I hope this is all ok" Sirius said as he walked with Remus down to the car. "I sometimes don't think things through so.... I don't know... I thought your mom woul-" 

"- this is great Sirius. _Really"_ Remus cut in "she's so glad you all are here. ....I'm glad you're here too." 

Sirius smiled sheepishly as the elevator took them to the lobby. "I could have invited Benjy I suppose... I didn't think about it." 

"Nah." Remus laughed "Benjy is great, but you guys are my closest friends.... well besides Lily. This is perfect." 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but as the car came into view Sirius asked "Ok _so..._ last song?" 

"You mean other than that rot Pete had on in the car?" Remus grimaced.

Sirius laughed and nodded his head. "Yea that doesn't count. The last thing you listened to for yourself."

"Hmmm...." Remus thought for a second "oh I remember. _Waterloo_ by _ABBA."_

Sirius laughed a little as he shook his head. "Didn't peg you for an ABBA man, _Remmy."_

"I'm a complex creature" Remus added with a shrug as he climbed in the car "and don't call me Remmy!" He scolded with a pointed finger before driving away, leaving Sirius laughing in the parking lot. 

  
None of the friends could sleep that night, so when Lily finally arrived in Japan at 2am, they were happy to regale her the story of the trip. It wasn't until nearly 3 that anyone felt remotely tired enough to actually prepare to sleep. 

-

** House of Hotties: **

**(3:01am) Lilyflower: You up?**

**(3:01am) Moony: Yes. Ugh. Can't sleep.**

**(3:01am) Moony: How were your flights?**

**(3:02am) Lilyflower: fine fine**

**(3:02am) Lilyflower: Now tell me... were you surprised?!**

**(3:03am) Moony: ... I still feel like I might wake up and them not actually be here. Like... why would they do this? For me?**

**(3:04am) Lilyflower: umm because they care about you!**

**(3:04am) Moony: yea..**

**(3:05am) Lilyflower: You know this was Sirius's idea right?**

**(3:05am) Moony: I kinda figured haha**

**(3:06am) Lilyflower: well Im tired. Like... so fucking tired. Remember everything so you can tell me about it.**

**(3:06am) Moony: You got it! Goodnight Lil.**

**(3:06am) Lilyflower: and send me pictures all through the night.**

**(3:07am) Moony: you know I will, goodnight.**

**(3:07am) Lilyflower: I want to get so many pictures It'll feel like Im there with you!**

**(3:07am) Moony: Of course. I'm not a monster. Now go to SLEEP!**

**(3:08am) Lilyflower: 🖕**

**(3:08am) Lilyflower: Goodnight.**

  
-

"Do you think we should have invited Benjy?" Sirius asked as he James and Peter were attempting to sleep. It was nearing 4 and none of them had done more than doze off, even after Marlene and Dorcas left to their room. 

"Why on earth would we do that?" Peter mumbled, half asleep. 

"Well... I mean he's Remus's friend... and our friend too... and they _are_ talking a lot more..." Sirius fumbled. 

James sighed deeply, about to comment, when Pete cut in with a yawn as he rolled over onto his side "Nah. Everyone knows you and Remus are OTP. Well.... everyone but you and Remus apparently...."

There was a long stretch of silence where James and Sirius both just stared at Peter. 

_"See!"_ James shouted with a bark of laughter "even Wormy knows what's up!" 

_"Hey!"_ Pete groaned defensively.

James let another laugh escape as he patted Pete on the shoulder. "No offense man, but you don't always pick up on that stuff..." 

"..... that's fair." Pete relented "but most people aren't _so obvious."_

Sirius blushed furiously as he flipped them both off, allowing himself to laugh as he, too, rolled over and closed his eyes. As he drifted off he thought of Remus, Hope, and Lyall, and how perfect and easy it all seemed to be; laughing at the kitchen table with them. It had been a _really_ good day. Tomorrow would be even better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really enjoying the comments!  
> If you are enjoying this fic and haven't subscribed, consider it so you don't miss any updates!


	24. Dancing Close/Pulling Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and dance party for Hope.  
> Remus sends Lily photos.  
> Hope is a total badass.  
> Pink hair.  
> James is in love.  
> Dancing close.  
> The kiss that almost was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Photo] obviously indicates a photo someone sends. I did not want to include actual photos as I trust your imaginations to fill in. ❤😉

Most of the next day was passed looking at old photos of Remus, and laughing good naturedly at his _many_ awkward phases growing up. There was some obvious skirting around the topic of Remus's illness, and Sirius wasn't sure if it was because Hope didn't want to embarrass Remus by revealing more than they already knew, or if she generally preferred to not bring it up because the topic was a mournful one for her. 

Either way there were large sections of his lifes timeline that went undisclosed, and if they happened upon a photo of him playing board games with Lily in hospital bed or with an oxygen mask at a family dinner, she acted as though it was perfectly normal.

Halfway through a photo album that mainly featured Remus in his preteen years, Sirius realized that this probably _was_ normal for them, and the thought made him an odd combination of sad and comforted. 

There were several photos that featured hope with bright hair color in various fashionable styles, which was _very_ exciting to Marlene in particular. 

"Look at you Hope!" She shrieked, pointing to a photo of her with Remus. She had bright purple hair and the cutest curly bob hair style. "You are such a _fox!"_

Hope blushed with a light chuckle as the rest of the group murmured their agreement. 

"Mom rarely had her hair a natural color" Remus added as he threw a loving arm around Hope's shoulders. 

"It's true" Lyall chuckled. "Once, when Remmy here was about 6, she went to pick him up from school and he walked _right by her!_ Didn't even recognize her because she had gotten her hair done a light brown that morning" He shook his head fondly at the memory, grabbing Hopes hand to hold in his. 

"I vowed that day never to dye my hair a natural color again" Hope laughed loudly. "Couldn't have my _own son_ not recognize me!" Her laughter tapered off as she let out a little sad sigh. "Haven't gotten it done in a while. No point really..."

No one really knew what to say to that. 

Well... except Marlene. 

"I dye my hair because it makes me feel good" Marlene said, meeting Hopes gaze across the table. 

Hope smiled gratefully at her and nodded in agreement. "I always felt the best with the pink. It made me feel young and reckless I suppose" she chuckled. 

"Well then!" Marlene clapped her hands together standing up and grabbing her purse from the back of her chair. "Let's do it." 

"What? _Now?"_ Hope asked in surprise.

Marlene just shrugged. "Yea, why not? If you're up for it, then I am. I've been thinking of making a change for a while myself." 

Hope looked to Lyall, who gave her an encouraging smile, and then stood up to follow Marlene out the door, handing her the keys to the family car as she walked. 

"You're mom is a total badass" Peter said into the silence. 

Everyone laughed as Remus muttered "you don't know the _half_ of it Wormy..." 

-

While Marlene and Hope were out, the rest of the group started preparing for the party. Marlene was sending regular updates to the group so they would know how much time they had. 

** Party For Hope?:  **

**(12:38pm) Marlene: Remus your mom is so much cooler than you!**

**(12:39pm) Remus: 🖕**

**(12:39pm) Remus: but yea....**

**(12:39pm) James: Think we could swap her out for Remus? She fits right in. People might not notice.**

**(12:40pm) Dorcas: ☝️ this.**

**(12:40pm) Peter: I'd notice. It's an obvious improvement...**

**(12:41pm) Sirius: Damn! Does that burn Remmy?**

**(12:41pm) Marlene: I can pick up some aloe vera on the way home if I need to.**

**(12:41pm) Remus: No, really. 🖕🖕**

**(12:42pm) Marlene: Don't make me tell your mother!**

**(12:42pm) James: Haha!**

-

The decorating went fairly smoothly. They broke out the twinkly lights from the Christmas decorations box and set up a nice long folding table on the porch that they had borrowed from Lily's mother. Everything was coming along great. 

They had decided on a healthy dinner of salmon with roasted veggies and fresh warm bread. Sirius was really the only competent one in the kitchen, so he volunteered to do the cooking when it got closer to time for the party, with the one condition that Remus help him " _since he knows where everything is._ "

Remus got confirmation from a few of their neighbors who would be attending, including Lily's parents, and was growing more excited as the minutes passed. 

It was half passed 1 when Marlene told them they were done. 

** Party For Hope?: **

**(1:27pm) Marlene: We are just about to head back. About 20 minutes away. Stopped for cupcakes.**

**(1:27pm) Dorcas: Im so jealous.**

**(1:27pm) James: Bringing us some?**

**(1:28pm) Marlene: no.**

**(1:28pm) Marlene: She's very tired.**

**(1:28pm) Sirius: We will leave as soon as you get here so she can have a good nap before the party.**

**(1:29pm) Remus: Thanks Marlene!**

**(1:31pm) Peter: Can we stop for cupcakes?**

-

After making a thorough fuss about how absolutely stunning Hope and Marlene both looked with bright pink hair, the friends piled into the car to head to the hotel for showers and changing before the party. 

Sirius grabbed the things he needed and headed back with Remus to the house so he would have time to do the cooking and help Remus with the last few details outside. The rest of the group agreed to take an Uber and just come in through the back fence with the neighbors. 

-

"Remus" Sirius laughed, "don't touch anything else. You are a _terrible_ cook!" 

"I _TOLD_ you this already" Remus defended with a smile. "Your own fault for setting your expectations too high!" 

Cooking with Remus did very little to squash the feelings Sirius was developing for his friend. Remus was completely incompetent when it came to cooking, and Sirius found it frustratingly adorable. 

Much of the afternoon was spent laughing loudly while shushing each other so as not to wake Hope. 

At one point Lyall went into the kitchen and found Sirius jumping up, trying in vain to reach a wooden spoon that Remus had raised high over his head with shouts of " _Say I'm the king of the pudding!"_

When the boys had noticed him enter they both froze, clearly a little embarrassed. Lyall had simply poured himself some water and left without saying a word, a small smirk playing at his lips as he heard them instantly resume the argument when he crossed the threshold out of the kitchen. 

Hope woke up around 4 and was told by Remus and Lyall that there was going to be a formal dinner with Remus's friends and a few of the neighbors. She was very excited to show off her new hair, and spent a good portion of the next 2 hours showering and getting herself ready. 

-

"I'll finish up of you want to get dressed" Remus said to Sirius as he entered the kitchen. Sirius turned around and let out a small gasp that he desperately hoped Remus didn't hear. 

Remus looked very sharp in his gray dress pants and white button down. Sirius normally didn't prefer men in dress clothes, as it reminded him a bit too much of the family he left behind, but looking at Remus in his slightly lopsided bowtie, he felt he could get use to it. 

"I'm not sure I can trust you not to burn the place down" Sirius joked as he moved to straighten the bowtie with a small smirk. 

"It's just moving the food outside" Remus laughed "I think I can manage."

"Hmmm.... I suppose" Sirius conceded after some dramatic consideration as he handed Remus the towel that had been draped over his shoulder. "Ill be quick just in case" he added with a laugh. 

-

**House of Hotties: **

**(5:51pm) Moony: Some pictures I took before people start showing up..**

**(5:51pm) Moony: [Photo] [Photo] [Photo]**

**(5:53pm) Lilyflower: Remus! That looks so amazing! She's going to love it!**

-

Sirius walked into the backyard at exactly 6pm and saw that, while he was changing, just about everyone had arrived. He had passed Lyall on his way through the house as he was headed to get Hope for a grand entry of sorts, and was so excited for her to see what they had done that he allowed himself to jump up and down in excitment a few times to get rid of the built up energy before he joined the others. 

The backyard was perfect. 

Twinkle lights shinning along with the setting sun, a beautifully set table off to the side, and a make shift dance floor ready to be used as light music played in the background. It was truly beautiful. 

Sirius made his way over to his friends who had all gathered together around one section of the very long table, saying hello and introducing himself politely to anyone he passed. Remus was talking energetically to a couple seated near them that looked to be his parents age, and Sirius immediately knew them to be Lily's parents by the fiercely red hair of the woman. 

"Ah!" Remus said cheerfully "and this is Sirius, James's roommate and... well practically his brother really haha! Sirius, these are Lily's parents." 

"Oh you are the one who saved us from having to dine on Remus's attempt at a decent meal, yes?" Mr. Evans said jokingly, giving Remus a fatherly pat on the back. 

"Yes, that's me" Sirius laughed "though he did try _very_ hard to ruin the banana pudding!" 

Just as Mrs. Evans had opened her mouth to comment, Lyall came through the back door, clearing his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. Each person went silent as Hope stepped through the door, beautiful as ever with her pink hair pulled half back, and a swishy navy blue dress with white heals. 

She was stunning.

Remus watched as his mother took in the environment, seeing all the people who had come, and all the work that had been done to make the night special. She looked overcome with joy and surprise, and Remus was sure he had never seen her more happy.

After a few moments in which Hope seemed to gather herself, she laughed slightly and said "Well it appears that I am a bit late to the party." 

"Nonsense" Remus said with a smile as he stood to pull out the chair next to him for her to sit. " _A queen is never late."_

" _Everyone else is simply early_ " James and Dorcas said together. They looked at each other and smirked as Remus and Hope laughed at everyone's confusion. Remus had definitely inherited his love of movies and music from his mother. 

Dinner was wonderful. Everyone raved about Sirius's cooking, half of the compliments being accompanied by relief that Remus hadn't been responsible for the meal. 

"You nearly burn a house down _ONE TIME...."_ Remus laughed and rolled his eyes when James finally asked.

"Fuck, Remus!" Peter laughed "how old were you?" 

"Eighteen..." Remus muttered as he stuffed a large piece of bread into his mouth. 

-

** House Of Hotties: **

**(6:51pm) Moony: [Photo]**

**(6:51pm) Moony: Sirius cooked.**

**(6:54pm) Lilyflower: That looks amazing!**

**(6:54pm) Lilyflower: Thank God you didn't have to cook! 😂😂😂**

**(6:55pm) Moony: 🖕**

-

Lyall and Hope took to the dance floor first while everyone watched in awe as they swung around with inhumane skill to " _Crazy Little Thing Called Love._ " 

Hope was having the time of her life, and Sirius could see what Remus meant when he had talked about how talented she was. 

"That was _incredible!"_ James said as he clapped with the others.

 _"Hope!"_ Marlene squealed "you are my personal _hero!_ Rad hair _and_ sick dance moves? Seriously, can I just trade you out for Remus?" 

Hope laughed as Lyall handed her a small glass of champagne. "She's much better than that even. I really hold her back." He laughed, taking a sip of his own glass. 

"You are the best and only dance partner I've ever needed" Hope smiled at her husband, taking his hand for another dance. 

The rest of the party took to the small dance floor as All You Need Is Love began to play. Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were all singing loudly and jumping up and down completely off tempo. Dorcas and Marlene laughed at them as they danced together, and it didn't take long for the boys to form a circle around them, singing and holding hands as if playing ring-around-the-rosie while the girls tried not to get hit by the swinging arms and kicking legs. 

It was a very good time. 

Marlene and Hope eventually danced together, Marlene having no issue leading as she used her dancer strength to lift and spin Hope, the older woman laughing and out of breath by the time they sat down for a break. 

-

James really had taken to Lily's parents, who were thrilled to meet him, and were impressed that he had taken the time to be there for the Lupins. 

"We can see why our daughter loves you so much" Mr. Evans had said with a wink as he lead his wife back onto the dance floor, leaving a stuttering James to be rescued by a thoroughly exhausted Dorcas. 

"You alright there best friend?" She laughed as she sat beside him. "You look a bit _pale..."_

"Yea" James smiled shyly "yea.. no I'm good."

 _"Yea. No._ You're _good?"_ She repeated. "Spill."

"Well... Lily and I haven't said I love you to each other" he explained. 

"Ok.... I'm going to need more than that buddy."

"Well her dad just said ' _I can see why she loves you_ '" he added. "Like... what does that _mean?"_

"I'm just going to take a guess here- and I mean... I could be wrong....- but I think it means she told them she loves you, you _fucking dolt!"_ She slapped him on the shoulder lightly as they both chuckled. After a few mintues of silence, in which they both sat sipping their champagne in silence, Dorcas asked the real question. "So, do _you_ love _her?"_

"Or course I do!" James laughed "I've just... I don't know... I've never loved anyone before so... _fuck._ Do I tell her? Do I wait for _her_ to say it? _Ugh!"_

"Dude. Calm the fuck down" Dorcas teased. "I think you just do what feels right. I have no advice for you. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky with Marlene..." 

James just smiled as Dorcas eyes glazed over, lost in her own thoughts as she watched Marlene dance with Sirius. 

** The Potter/Evans Alliance: **

**(7:17pm) Rudolph: Lily. I love you.**

**(7:17pm) Rudolph: I immediately regret telling you that in a text.**

**(7:17pm) Rudolph: But I couldn't not tell you for a single second longer.**

**(7:19pm) Wildflower: Of course you love me. I'm an icon, James.**

**(7:19pm) Wildflower: And I love you too ❤**

**(7:19pm) Wildflower: So. Fucking. Much.**

-

** House Of Hotties: **

**(7:20pm) Moony: [Photo]**

**(7:20pm) Moony: Did you break James?**

**(7:21pm) Lilyflower: omg is he crying?! 😂**

**(7:21pm) Lilyflower: I love that idiot.**

-

Hope had requested " _I Hope You Dance"_ , when Remus asked to cut in, and even though he wasn't a big fan of country music, he teared up listening to his mother sing along with her head on his shoulder. It was a memory he would never forget. 

Sirius had jumped at the opportunity to dance with Hope after Remus when _Forever Young_ started to play.

"You know, Im glad Remus has you" Hope said, leaning in to place her head on his shoulder as Sirius hummed along. 

"I'm quite lucky to have him in my life as well" he laughed lightly, giving her a small dip. 

Sirius was having the best time. He absolutely loved Remus's family. He loved meeting Lily's parents. He loved seeing his friends enjoying themselves. But mostly, he loved seeing Remus happy, knowing he had helped to bring him some joy. 

"May I have this dance" Sirius asked Remus with a dramatic sweeping gesture as _Landslide_ by _Fleetwood Mac_ started up in the queue. 

Remus giggled in a passable imitation of a school girl with his hand over his mouth as if shy, miming a curtsey before he stood and took Sirius's hand. 

Sirius had one hand in Remus's hand, while the other was placed gently around his neck. They danced slowly, both enjoying this new excuse for closeness, and neither wanting the song to ever end. 

"Is it totally lame that I absolutely _love_ this song" Remus mumbled into Sirius's ear as they moved in even closer. 

"Yea" Sirius laughed "But Im going to let it slide because Stevie Nicks is a total _queen."_

They closed their eyes, humming to the music as the song continued on. 

-

_Dorcas changed the name of the group chat from 'Team Remove The Stick From Lily's Ass' to 'Team Keep Trying To Get Remus Laid:_

**(8:37pm) Lesbionic: [photo]**

**(8:37pm) Lesbionic: Sirius and Remus finally got a dance together!**

**(8:38pm) Red: I literally screamed when I opened that picture!**

**(8:38pm) Red: They are so fucking cute its actually gross.**

**(8:39pm) Lesbionic: Ugh. I know right?!**

**(8:41pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: 🖕**

**(8:42pm) Red: Don't act like you didn't immediately save that pic Rem....**

**(8:42pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: .....fine**

**(8:43pm) Lesbionic: YASS! 👏**

-

**The 2 Best Friends That Anybody Could Have : **

**(8:37pm) Dragon: [photo]**

**(8:37pm) Dragon: These two... 🙄**

**(8:38pm) Nighthawk: Sirius and Remus sitting in a tree...**

**(8:38pm) Dragon: K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!**

**(8:39pm) Nighthawk: But not unless they get their heads out of their asses...**

**(8:39pm) Dragon: Preach! 🙌**

-

It was half passed 9 when people started to leave, and Hope and Lyall enjoyed one last dance to _In My Life_ by _The Beatles_ before they started packing away the speakers. 

"You all sure you have to leave tonight?" Hope asked, a slightly worried, motherly tone to her voice. "It's so late..."

"Yes, unfortunately we do" Sirius said as he hugged her tightly goodnight. "Those two start the police academy in about-" he checked his watch and whistled- "31 hours." 

She patted his cheek gently, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm so glad you all came."

"Me too" Sirius smiled. "And if you ever want another son...." he added loftily "I am _totally_ available for adoption any time." 

Hope let out a bark of laughter as she gave him another squeeze. "It would be a blessing to have you in our family." 

Lyall and Hope disappeared into the house, leaving the 6 friends to finish cleaning up before the Uber arrived to take them to the airport. 

It took far less time to take down all of the decorations than it had taken to put them up. Peter and James had taken all the leftover food and put it in the fridge while Marlene and Dorcas were moving the furniture on the porch back where it belonged. 

Remus and Sirius were carrying all of the music equipment into Remus's room, making 2 trips each before it was all gathered. 

"It was a good playlist" Sirius said casually while Remus finished sorting out the speakers. 

"Thanks" Remus smiled, sitting down on the bed next to Sirius. "This was really... it was so great. Thank you for coming- I know I've said that a million times- but thanks..." 

Sirius smiled at Remus, acutely aware of how close they were now. "It's no problem. Your parents are truly amazing. I really hope I get some adoption papers in the mail" he laughed nervously. 

"It wouldn't surprise me" Remus laughed, rubbing the back of his neck from nerves. 

"I guess I don't have to ask you your last song tonight" Sirius said, grasping for an interesting topic. 

"I guess not" Remus smiled "But I probably wouldn't have picked _In My Life..."_

"Oh no no" Sirius smirked "I'm going to be adding _Landslide_ to the playlist for this one!" 

"Playlist?" Remus asked as he leaned in a little. 

"Oh yea..." Sirius stuttered "I umm... Im making a playlist. _Moonman Vibes..."_

They were even closer now, and Sirius could feel Remus's breath on his cheek.

When had his heart started beating so fast? Why was his mouth so dry? Why did his brain have to choose this moment to drudge up all the panic he kept hidden in the back of his conciousness!?

As Remus leaned in to close the gap between them, unaware of the anxiety coursing through his friend, Sirius pulled away.

 _Silence._

"I guess I better get down there" he said, trying to hide the trembling of his voice. 

"Yea..." Remus nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood to follow Sirius out. 

  
' _What the actual fuck was that'_ , Sirius thought to himself as he joined the others to wait for the Uber on the front porch. 

_Why?!_   
_Why didn't I just kiss him?!_   
_What the fuck is wrong with me!?_

They waved goodbye to Remus out of the window as the Uber van drove away, leaving Remus to his own very confused and painful thoughts. 

-

** House of Hotties: **

**(10:14pm) Moony: I fucked up.**

**(10:14pm) Moony: I tried to kiss Sirius.**

**(10:14pm) Moony: Ugh! Why did I try to kiss him!?**

**(10:16pm) Lilyflower: What do you mean you TRIED to kiss him?**

**(10:16) Moony: I leaned in. He pulled away.**

_Incoming call from Lily..._

_R- Ugghhhh!_

_L- What the actual fuck!_

_R- I know!_

_L- He legit pulled away? Like... it was obvious you were trying to kiss him and he pulled away?_

_R- oh yea. It was obvious. He didn't want to kiss me back. Lily. What the fuck do I do. This is so embarrassing!_

_L- It's not that embarrassing Remus. If he brings it up you can always just pretend you had a bit too much to drink or something._

_R- ..... yea.... that's true. Doesn't make it hurt any less though._

_L- I'm so sorry Remus...._

_R- (sigh) I'll be ok.... and hey, at least now I know where we stand I suppose..._

_L- ......... Want me to call and yell at him?_

_R- hahaa no... thanks though. I think I'm just going to head to bed._

_L- Talk tomorrow?_

_R- Yea. Goodnight Lil._

_L- Night Rem._

_-_

The Uber drive to the airport was a quiet one. Sirius was reeling over his stupidity, trying not to let the confusion he felt bleed into all the good memories he had made that night. 

** Bros Before... Everyone Else: **

**(10:22pm) Padywack: Remus tried to kiss me and I ruined it like I ruin everything.**

James read the message and turned in his seat to look at Sirius. He looked like shit. 

**(10:22pm) Prongsie: What happened?**

**(10:24pm) Padywack: We were talking and about to kiss, but then I started to panic and basically just left.**

**(10:24pm) Prongsie: Pads....**

**(10:24pm) Padywack: I fucking know.**

**(10:25pm) Prongsie: It's ok. It'll be ok. Remus will be home soon. You still have time.**

Sirius nodded and took a deep breath as he put his phone in his bag and laid his head on James shoulder. James was right. They had time. 

-

** Benjy/Remus: **

**(10:46pm) Benjy: So how did the party go? Did your mom love it?**

Remus stared at the message on his phone. 

_Benjy....._

What was he doing pining over Sirius- who clearly wasn't interested- when he had this great guy who was trying so hard to be whatever Remus needed. 

**(10:50pm) Remus: She loved every second.**

**(10:50pm) Remus: [photo]**

**(10:51pm) Benjy: Wow! Your mom has pink hair!**

**(10:51pm) Benjy: What a total badass! I bet Marlene loved that.**

**(10:52pm) Remus: Marlene is the one who took her to get it done! [Photo]**

**(10:52pm) Benjy: hah! Of course she was!**

**(10:53pm) Benjy: Hope looks so happy**

**(10:53pm) Remus: She definitely was. She was in her element on the dance floor.**

**(10:54pm) Benjy: I wish I could have been there to see it.**

Remus read the message at least 6 times, trying not to overthink; trying not to think of Sirius. 

**(10:58pm) Remus: I wish you could have been here too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!
> 
> Comments=❤
> 
> *  
> *A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early" is from Princess Diaries.


	25. A Bad Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is having a terrible week.  
> This is a multiple perspective chapter that briefly details why each person is having such an awful week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV changes in this chapter are indicated by the name of the person being bold and in [brackets].

**[Lily]**

The first few days in Japan were incredible, and Lily was sure she was going to love this summer job.

Then all hell broke loose. 

The students in her adult class had basically _no_ foundation for English, so she was starting from scratch. This wouldn't be an issue if she had more than 6 weeks of lessons, but she was stuck with the deadline since most of the students were learning English for work visas. There was an enormous pressure to give them the best chance to succeed, and she spent all night Monday and Tuesday reworking her lesson plans to do it. 

That wouldn't have been such a weight if she wasn't also dealing with a complete lack of respect from some of the students in her adolescent class. She thought it was likely that, because she was so young, they didn't view her as an authority figure. She had to work very hard to not spend the time between these classes crying. 

She wanted to go _home._

Lily had thought, before living in Japan, that her Japanese was fairly good. Now, however, she felt like a 5 year old, mixing her words and mispronouncing simple things. 

To make it worse, her stutter had returned. 

It had been a long fucking time since Lily Evans stumbled over her words, yet there she was on Wednesday, unable to get out the simple word 'pencil'! The stress was getting to her in the worst way. 

She spent most of the day on Friday crying and redoing all of her beautifully made lesson plans. This had been the worst week of her life, and she didn't even have her best friend to comfort her with takeaway food and snuggles. _Ugh._

** House of Hotties: **

**(10:31pm) Lilyflower: Finally done with plans for next week. Kill me.**

**(10:31pm) Moony: I know this week has been really hard... You going to make it?**

**(10:32pm) Lilyflower: Honestly? I don't fucking know Rem.**

**(10:32pm) Lilyflower: I've never wanted to quit so bad in my life.**

**(10:33pm) Moony: Lily Bosslady Evans DOES. NOT. QUIT.**

**(10:34pm) Lilyflower: Bosslady might quit....**

**(10:36pm) Moony: Someone is getting something from your teaching. Even if its just one person...**

**(10:36pm) Lilyflower: Idk**

**(10:36pm) Moony: It's probably someone you don't notice over all the bullshit. Your changing someones life.**

**(10:37pm) Moony: Maybe there is a Lily Evans in that class just hoping you don't give up.**

**(10:38pm) Lilyflower: Fuck you for being so good at this. Maybe I just wanted you to tell me its ok to quit.**

**(10:38pm) Moony: If you really wanted to quit, you would have. You got this! 👏👏**

**(10:39pm) Lilyflower: Thanks Rem. I really miss you.**

**(10:39pm) Moony: Of course you do. I'm an incredible person and friend.**

**(10:40pm) Lilyflower: 🙄🖕**

-

**[James/Dorcas]**

"Fuck this" James shouted, throwing his training guide to the floor "they _want_ us to fail!" 

"Let's just take a break" Dorcas sighed, tossing her guide to the floor next to James's. 

They had spent most of their nights studying together, Dorcas even sleeping at James's a few times when the study sessions got too late to drive back to her apartment.

They had thought they were prepared, but they were _so_ wrong. This week had been the longest week of both of their lives, and on top of the long runs at the ass crack of dawn, they had exams every fucking week to make sure they knew protocols, laws, rights, and codes. 

It was fucking tough. 

"Sometimes I hate you for talking me into this" James said with a sigh as he passed Dorcas a slice of jalapeno pizza, "but then I remember you didn't talk me into it." 

"Yea" Dorcas scoffed _"YOU_ talked _ME_ into it!" 

"Well, now we know not to ever listen to me." James yawned. He picked up their guides and put them gently on the table, dreading the morning when they would start another week of this hell. 

"It won't be like this forever" Dorcas mumbled around a large mouthful. "Just.... 5 months and 3 weeks left to go...." 

"Is it ok for recruits to cry?" James deadpanned, "because I kinda wana cry right now." 

"I cried yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that" Dorcas nodded "I thought about crying this morning but I have no more tears left. I saw a little puff of dust come out though." 

_"Ugh._ I felt that." James nodded 

Dorcas picked up her guide book and turned back to the page she had marked. "Ready?" 

"Ready..." 

-

**[Peter]**

Once he had gotten home from visiting Remus, Peter was swept into a week long family reunion style birthday celebration for a great aunt he barely knew.

He spent his days trying to escape the boring stories and pinching fingers while taking refuge with his only outlet into the outside world- his phone. 

He had taken to logging his weeklong journey through hell into a group chat with his friends. Their helpful tidbits and sarcastic commentary were really all that got him from one moment to the next without slipping into the abyss of eternal hell. 

That disconnect from reality was especially comforting after he was confronted with the knowledge that his grandparents, and most of his older family members, were _racist ass holes._

** Petes Survival Guide:  **

**(12:56pm) Peter: If one more person says one more fucking thing about Mary I swear on Hogwarts I will lose my shit.**

**(12:56pm) Al: I honestly can't believe you invited her over there with those people...**

**(12:56pm) James: I still can't believe your grandparents are racist. Your mom is so chill. How did that even happen?**

**(12:57pm) Peter: I didn't know either! It never came up until I introduced them to Mary!**

**(12:57pm) Remus: She's great. Seriously fuck them. Sorry your family sucks Wormy.**

**(12:57pm) Sirius: We could start a shitty family club Pete! It'll be super exclusive and super depressing.**

**(12:58pm) Peter: I feel so represented right now**

**(12:59pm) Marlene: How is Mary doing?**

**(12:58pm) Peter: She seems fine. She knows I'm not like them. And my parents aren't like them.**

**(12:59pm) Peter: Plus my mom fucking WENT OFF! It was scary.**

**(12:59pm) Dorcas: Your mom is a fucking queen! I loved meeting her at your show!**

**(12:59pm) Marlene: Oh yea! She's amazing 👏**

**(1:00pm) Sirius: man... I miss her. We need to visit soon.**

**(1:00pm) James: We really do.**

**(1:00pm) Peter: Come visit now and take me with you when you leave!**

**(1:00pm) Al: Haha! Poor Petey!**

**(1:01pm) Peter: People are actually talking about staying another week.**

**(1:01pm) Peter: Someone come save me!**

**(1:01pm) Marlene: not it!**

**(1:01pm) Remus: Not it**

**(1:01pm) Dorcas: NOT IT BITCH!**

**(1:02pm) James: not it**

**(1:02pm) Al: Not. It.**

**(1:02pm) Sirius: not it!**

**(1:03pm) Sirius: ah fuck.**

**(1:03pm) Sirius: Ill be there in 20 Wormy.**

**(1:05pm) Peter: bring cupcakes!**

**(1:06pm) Sirius: ....fine**

-

**[Al]**

Al had moved in with Frank and Emmeline for a trial period at the start of the week, and was already regretting that decision by the first night. 

Frank wasn't just a blanket hog. He was a _whole bed_ hog.

They were not use to sharing such a small space with two other people, and though they fully loved Frank, they were not about to give up their blankets every single night. 

The first actual fight of their relationship started over whether there was enough counter space for a toaster, because Al wanted toast, and there was no toaster. It escalated into an all out screaming match over shared closet space, leaving both Frank and Al embarrassed and hurt by the time Al had stormed off to sleep at Sirius and James's. 

They stayed in the guest room at Sirius's insistence, not even sure if they had a boyfriend to go back to.

** Franky & Al 4Ev: **

**(11:32pm) Al: What are we even doing?**

**(11:32pm) Franky: Fuck if I know Al.**

**(11:35pm) Al: Where do we go from here?**

**(11:36pm) Franky: idk**

**(11:37pm) Franky: I'd like to start with you coming back, but I honestly don't know if that's wise.**

**(11:39pm) Al: I hate this**

**(11:39pm) Franky: Me too**

**(11:40pm) Franky: Love you, though.**

**(11:40pm) Al: Yea? Even though I like toast?**

**(11:40pm) Franky: Even though you like toast.**

**(11:41pm) Al: I love you too.**

**(11:46pm) Franky: Think that's enough?**

**(11:47pm) Al: I fucking hope so...**

-

**[Marlene]**

After being told no by the 11th studio owner that week, Marlene was starting to think that finding a job as an instructor was not going to happen. She had been so excited to find her place, but it was nothing but dead end after dead end so far, and she would be lying if it wasn't crushing her. 

Of course she still had her manager position at the arcade, which provided her with enough money to survive on, but since Sirius and James had left Quality Sporting Supply and were no longer making regular trips to be defeated at Dance Dance Revolution, her heart just wasn't in it. 

**Babes:**

**(4:41pm) Marlene: just got the call for another no...**

**(4:43pm) Dorcas: I'm sorry Marls.**

**(4:45pm) Dorcas: Are you regretting not taking that audition?**

**(4:45pm) Marlene: Not at all.**

**(4:45pm) Marlene: I am regretting not having coffee this morning though. Ugh.**

**(4:46pm) Dorcas: Put an ad out for one on ones. Moody would definitely rent you the time slot in the mirror room at Fit Space.**

**(4:47pm) Marlene: Yea... I was hoping I would get a full time position though. Guess it couldn't hurt.**

  
Marlene didn't tell Dorcas that she had already placed an ad 6 days ago. She had gotten zero interest and she was thoroughly disappointed. 

As she clocked out of work Sunday evening, Marlene had to take a moment to gather herself in the breakroom, trying desperately not to cry from the stress. If she started crying, there was no telling when she would stop, and she couldn't bring that home. 

She knew- even though Dorcas had tried to put on a brave face- that the first week at the academy had really taken a toll on her girlfriend. There was so much stress and uncertainty, and Marlene could physically feel it seeping into her skin at times, and was secretly thankful for the few nights Dorcas had stayed at James's to study. 

She took a deep breath and nodded firmly as she told herself out loud, "next week will be better." 

But she didn't really believe it.

-

**[Sirius]**

Since leaving Remus's house after the party, Sirius had started a summer business management course, started the training certification process, and was working out every day. 

This might seem like a pretty good week from the outside, but really, Sirius was a mess. 

He barely heard from Remus during the day time apart from a few texts here and there about music or how Hope was doing, and he was constantly thinking about how much he wished he could go back and do things like a _normal fucking person_.

He had begun working the desk at Fit Space and was really enjoying learning from Mad-Eye, but even there he was reminded of Remus as people constantly called to ask after him, or request information on his classes for their kids. He couldn't escape his thoughts of Remus for a single second. It was honestly an emotional hell. 

But, the worst thing to happen that week had nothing to do with Remus. 

Sirius was scrolling through _BBC News-_ a weekly ritual to checkin on his birth country to make sure the Blacks hadn't burned the continent down- when he came across an article that made his heart stop. 

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Regulus Arcturus Black were questioned by authorities over the death of a young mother, Amelia Bones, who was killed in a car accident on Wednesday._

_Amelia's family has made a public statement accusing the Black family of covering up the incident, by paying off investigators and threatening their family. They are planning a lawsuit against Lestrange, as well as the Black estate._

_"James!"_ Sirius called from his spot at the kitchen table "James get in here!"

James walked into the kitchen, rubbing his hair dry with a bath towel with one hand as he took the phone from Sirius to read the article. By the time he finished he was so angry he was shaking. 

"You know they fucking did it too" Sirius muttered angrily "and they will get away with it!"

"Maybe you should try to call Reg..." James suggested after a long stretch of silence.

Sirius cut across him with a severe look, not even bothering to reply. 

"Look I'm just saying... if he was there he could set the record straight" James added, raising his hands up in surrender. 

Sirius desperately wanted to believe Regulus would do the right thing, but he also knew that he probably wouldn't.

Still... he would try. 

"Ill shoot him an email" Sirius sighed. "He won't reply... but at least I'll have tried." 

James gave him a brotherly pat on the shoulder as he stood to leave, resuming the drying of his hair with the towel. 

What a shitty fucking week... 

-

**[Remus]**

His mom wasn't doing great, and honestly Remus couldn't think about much else. 

He even tried to distract himself from his sadness by wallowing in the failed kiss attempt with Sirius, but no emotions seemed strong enough to overpower the heartbreak he felt while watching his mother decline so quickly. 

After a long talk with his father, they had determined that it was time for him to head home on Saturday. 

Remus spent the entire morning before his flight playing piano for his mother while she sipped tea and pretended not to fall asleep on the couch.

The pain he felt when he kissed her cheek goodbye was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he cried unashamedly in the backseat of his Uber ride the entire way to the airport. 

He did not tell his friends he was coming. He didn't even tell Lily, because he just didnt have the energy to deal with their concern for his emotions. 

As he walked into his empty apartment, Remus thought that he had never felt so alone in his entire life. He wasn't sure how to go back to living his life, but decided that that was a problem for future Remus.

For now he would just _be sad,_ because his mom was dying. The world was about to lose one of its most precious creatures, and yet life continued. It didn't make sense. 

He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a record he had asked his mom if he could keep, tossing everything else to the floor. 

For 24 hours Remus listened to _I Hope You Dance_ on repeat while he alternated between sleeping and violently crying. 

He knew that someday he would be thankful for that last week with his mom; that he might even look back at these days fondly.

But right now.... it just _fucking sucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope You Dance is the song that Remus danced with his mother to at the party in the last chapter, if anyone is wondering about the significance. 
> 
> I absolutely love the comments I've been getting! Keep 'em coming 😉


	26. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus isn't alone.  
> Marlene gives Remus a gift.  
> Short and sweet.

It was four days later when Remus got the call that his mother had passed, and he couldn't help but notice how ridiculous it was for those days to simultaneously feel like the shortest and longest of his life.

She went to take a nap, but she didn't wake up, and Remus was silently grateful that her death had been as quick and easy as falling asleep. 

His dad would be making the drive with her ashes to New York instead of flying, insisting that he wanted to take his wife for one last road trip. Remus made plans with the cemetery to plant her tree themselves and requested for a small metal plaque to be place in the ground as a type of headstone where the tree would grow. 

Once he had finished making arrangements, he took a deep breath and sent the news to his friends. 

_Remus created the group chat 'For Hope'_

_Remus added Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Marlene, and Dorcas to the group chat_

** For Hope: **

**(12:09pm) Remus: Mom passed this morning in her sleep.**

**(12:09pm) Lily: Your dad just told me. Im so sorry Remus..**

**(12:09pm) Peter: Shit...**

**(12:10pm) Marlene: The world lost a real badass queen today.**

**(12:10pm) Peter: ☝️ That.**

**(12:10pm) Sirius: What can we do? What do you need?**

_Remus is typing...._

**(12:13pm) Remus: I don't know.**

**(12:14pm) Remus: Come with us when we plant her tree? She didn't want a funeral, but I think she would have liked knowing people were there.**

**(12:14pm) Marlene: Of course Remus. Anything.**

**(12:14pm) Sirius: We would love to do that.**

**(12:14pm) Peter: Wouldn't miss it man.**

**(12:15pm) Sirius: Dorcas and James are in classes and don't have their phones.**

**(12:15pm) Remus: I figured.**

**(12:16pm) Lily: I wish I was there.**

-

** House of Hotties: **

**(12:16pm) Moony: You know she would have refused you to come home... no one blames you for being gone Lily, you have to know that.**

**(12:17pm) Lilyflower: Can I video call? Are you ok to talk?**

_Incoming video call from Remus..._

"Remus...." Lily whispered sadly as he connected the call.

"I'm here. I'm here Lil..." Remus could immediately see that Lily was crying, and he felt a small wave of guilt for not being as mournful as she was in that moment. But he had spent days mourning, so he let her cry, listening as she choked on her voice, unable to get words out for quite some time. 

"I still feel like I should be there" she groaned. "I _want_ to be there..." 

"I know..." Remus nodded in understanding. 

She let out an embarrassed chuckle when she sniffed loudly, and Remus let out a sigh of relief as a small laughed escaped his own chest. They would be sad for a long time, but there was still laughter, and they would get by. 

They sat there in silence for a while, looking at each other through their screens, not having much to say, but not wanting to be alone either. 

"You should have just let me quit last week..." Lily said with a small smile through the fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "I could be there with you now, a proud quitter!"

Remus just laughed and shook his head as he moved to lay down on his bed. "We will visit her as soon as you get back." 

Lily smiled and nodded her head as she too moved her laptop onto the bed to lay down. 

It was the middle of the night for her, and she had classes in the morning, but she wasn't at all ready for sleep. So they talked and talked, until Lily fell asleep behind her laptop, and Remus decided he better actually take a shower. 

-

** For Hope: **

**(5:03pm) James: Remus...**

**(5:03pm) James: I'm so sorry man. Of course we will be there.**

**(5:03pm) Dorcas: Fuck this. Im not waiting 2 days to see you. I'm coming over now.**

**(5:03pm) James: Same.**

**(5:03pm) Sirius: Same!**

**(5:04pm) Marlene: Omg Same!**

**(5:04pm) Lily: I fucking love you guys...**

**(5:04pm) Peter: Should I grab some pizza on my way out of work?**

**(5:04pm) Dorcas: Yes to pizza Pete!**

**(5:05pm) Dorcas: We miss you Red!**

**(5:05pm) Sirius: I've got beer!**

**(5:06pm) James: 👆 Hero!**

**(5:11pm) Remus: Well... good thing I just took a shower. Doors unlocked, just come on in.**

  
**(5:13pm) Marlene: Ill be running behind. Have to make a stop.**

-

Sirius was the first to arrive, making his way through the door and straight to the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge.

"Who's here?" Sirius heard Remus call from his bedroom. 

_"Beer!"_ Sirius called in reply, peeking around the door frame to see into the small hallway. "Want one?" 

Remus smiled as he exited his room, grabbing the drink from Sirius just as Dorcas and James came through the door, both looking like it had been a rough day.

Dorcas immediately pulled Remus into a deep hug, barely giving Remus enough time to set down his newly acquired beer. 

It didn't take long for James and Sirius to join in, leaving Remus fully surrounded by arms and love. In that moment, half buried under the weight of these people who cared for him, Remus knew he would be ok. He would survive this and his life would still be beautiful, because of all of the beautiful people in it.

"Oh _hugging!"_ Remus heard Peter shout happily as he walked into the door. He put the pizza boxes down, and threw his arms unceremoniously around the mountain of friendship in front of him as the group all chuckled, not moving, except perhaps to squeeze in a little tighter. 

They stayed like that for a long time before Dorcas mumbled against Remus's chest "Marls is going to be _livid_ if she finds out she missed this..." 

"Oh Lily too" James added with a laugh. 

"Obviously they can never know" Remus replied as they broke apart, laughing and wiping stray tears. 

"Obviously" James, Peter, Sirius and Dorcas said in unison, nodding their heads for emphasis. 

Remus enjoyed the normalcy of it all as they dug into the pizzas, listening while James and Dorcas went into full story teller mode about some guy in their recruits course named Lockhart. 

"He's such a prick" James shook his head "honest to god I'll be shocked if he makes it another week." 

"He's got some people fooled though" Dorcas said with an eye roll. "Always flirting to get answers. It's bullshit!"

"The instructors will see through it though" James added as though he wasn't sure it was true "he can't flirt his way through to graduation..."

"I swear, every time he talks to me I just get gayer...." Dorcas mumbled around a huge bite of pizza. 

"Wait.... you're gay?" Sirius asked in mock surprise as Dorcas rolled her eyes and flipped him the bird with a laugh. 

"Well this explains a lot..." Peter added, going along with the bit. 

"I for one am _shocked_ at this revelation!" Remus gasped, dodging the pizza crust Dorcas aimed at him while everyone laughed. Remus immediately retaliated with his own pizza crust, which lead to a one to one food fight to the death

"What's going on here?" Marlene asked with a grin as she came through the door to a room full of laughter and pizza throwing. 

"Apparently Dorcas is gay" James explained casually, taking another bite of his pizza as he met Marlene's eyes with a shrug. 

"Dorcas?!" Marlene gasped loudly from the doorway as everyone froze to look at her. "You're _GAY!?"_

"Fuck you guys" Dorcas laughed as she moved to make room for Marlene. 

"Lily should be video calling in soon" James announced as he put his phone on the table. "She didn't want to be left out."

"Yea, I think she's having a real hard time being gone right now..." Remus added with a nod just as James's phone lit up with an incoming video call. 

_"Hey Lily!"_ Everyone chorused as she appeared. 

"I don't have long" she smiled "but I needed to see all of your beautiful faces!" 

"We miss you Red!" Dorcas called from her spot on the floor. 

"I miss you all!" Lily replied. 

They spent the next half hour just talking and catching up with each others lives. It was exactly what Remus needed, and he was so thankful they had come.

 _"To Hope"_ Sirius cheered, raising his beer in the air. "Dance Goddess, Hair badass, and all around _queen!"_

_"To Hope!"_ They chorused together.

  
_Ehhem!"_ Marlene cleared her throat importantly. "While we are all here" She turned to Remus "I have a gift for you."

Remus looked confused, but accepted the giftbag anyway. 

"I hope its ok..." Marlene continued as he pulled out the bright pink tissue paper. "I thought it might be a fun way to honor your mother." 

Remus stared for a moment into the bag, not sure if he wanted to laugh or cry as tears began gathering in his eyes. 

It was a box of pink hair dye. 

"This is perfect" he said with a slightly choked laughed, passing the box along for his friends to see as he moved to give Marlene a huge hug.

"It's only temporary" she said into Remus shoulder, "so it'll fade out in a few weeks... but still. And I can help you apply it if you want..." 

"Thank you. This is... this is so thoughtful" Remus said as he was handed the box again. "Let's do it now" he added with a grin. 

And that's exactly what they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.... and absolutely not planned. 
> 
> I decided to add this little chapter as an emotional break from all the crap I've put you guys through the last few chapters! 😂❤ 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me this far! You guys are giving me all the feels with the comments ❤


	27. She Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is planted.  
> Remus and Sirius have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days longer than usual. Something minor but time consuming came up and is now resolved. (Yay!) 
> 
> This chapter is short but sweet and is the last of the "sad" Hope-centered chapters.  
> (At least for now. Who knows about down the line... oh wait! I do!)

Remus and his dad walked together to the small, sunny plot of land where his mothers tree would be planted, following the directions of a hand drawn map the woman at the desk had sketched when she saw how overwhelmed the extensive cemetery map had made Lyall.

Even though he could have easily followed the map, Remus just went with it. It was painfully obvious how out of place and uncomfortable Lyall was in the large city, and Remus was already struggling with the knowledge that his dad would be so far from them when he went home.

They walked for a little while before Remus broke the silence.

"I feel guilty that mom will be here forever- you know... here in New York with me- when you hate the city so much" he admitted, fumbling his words as he and Lyall made a left past a rose garden. "Do you think you'll ever visit?" 

Lyall looked surprised as he turned to face Remus, stopping in his tracks. "Remus..." He sighed "She always wanted this" he gestured vaguely "she loved the city- all the people and lights and sounds..." 

He took a ragged breath, his gaze somewhere passed Remus toward the city buildings scattered across the skyline. "I'm the one who should feel guilty." He looked back at Remus, tears threatening to overwhelm his eyes. "She gave up a lot of her dreams so I could have mine.... She was a giver, your mom, and I am more than happy to give her this. There isn't any place I wouldn't go for her." 

Remus nodded and pulled his dad into a quick, but fierce hug before the two men wiped their eyes, cleared their throats, and continued on. 

They approached the place they were looking for and immediately knew which it was by the group of people waiting there for them. Remus laughed inwardly, knowing his friends would probably get there first since none of them had to have a hand drawn map. 

"You all got here quick" Lyall said with a smile as he and Remus joined the group. 

They looked around at each other, then back at Remus and Lyall. "We've actually been here before" Pete said with a sad smile, and Remus made a mental note to ask him about it at a proper time as James pulled out a large blanket from the bag he was carrying. 

Marlene helped James spread the blanket on the ground as Remus and Lyall began preparing the planting of the tree. They had been left detailed instructions, along with tools and materials, near the small metal placard Remus had requested that read two simple lines:

Hope Lupin   
She loved

As Remus and Lyall dug the small hole, James snapped a few photos that Remus assumed were for Lily, while Sirius pulled out a small guitar from its case, and began to tune it.

"Is this ok?" Sirius asked with a small nod toward the guitar in his hands when Remus met his eye. "I read somewhere that plants grow stronger if they are nurtured with music." 

Remus nodded wordlessly in reply as he watched a small blush creep up Sirius's neck when he smiled, hoping he wasn't blushing too. 

Remus mentally scolded himself as he refocused on his task. 

_Of course Sirius would look perfect when he blushed._

_Of fucking course he would be considerate and thoughtful and generous and..._

_Just. Ugh!_

  
Planting the tree didn't take long, and pretty soon the small group was gathered in a half circle around what looked like a large stick someone had stuck in the ground, smiling as Remus and Lyall told a few of their favorite Hope stories. 

  
"She was just the best mom I could have ever asked for" Remus said, only a little sadly, as he closed his eyes and laid his back on the blanket. There was a murmur of agreement as everyone moved to get more comfortable, Dorcas laying her head on Remus's stomach, and Peter resting his in Marlene's lap as Sirius began to play guitar.

It took all of 4 seconds for Remus to recognize the music he was hearing, and his breath caught in his throat as the memory of dancing with his mother floated to the front of his mind again. 

_I Hope You Dance_.... 

There were no words, because they needed no words. 

It was a perfect moment. 

Everyone had their eyes closed, smiling peacefully, with tear tracks on their cheeks from laughing and crying in equal measure. 

During the last part of the song Remus was pulled up by his father to dance. As they swayed there, leaning on each other for support, Remus was fully aware that Sirius continued playing only to give them this moment, and he was very grateful. 

"You are so much like her Remmy" Lyall sniffled into his sons shoulder. He pulled away and placed his hands on either side of his sons face as a laughed escaped with his sigh. "And thank God for that" he added with a smile, placing a small kiss on Remus's forehead. "I'm headed back to the apartment for a nap. You staying?" 

Remus nodded as his dad began to gather his things to leave. "I just want to stay a little longer."

  
Sirius stopped playing and had made himself comfortable by resting his head on his guitar case with his legs thrown haphazardly over Peter's. Everyone was cozy, and so Remus took his place again on the blanket and closed his eyes, imagining all the times he would lay like this with Lily under the big tree in her backyard. 

"Do you think one day we'll be out here like this, laying under the shade of my mom's tree?" Remus asked to the general group. 

"Absolutely" Dorcas said with a certainty that made Remus smile while everyone nodded and hummed their agreement, and James snapped a picture of them all laying there. 

They stayed there for a long time, no one wanting to go until it was time for Marlene and Pete to each head to work. 

As they began packing up to leave, Remus found himself lagging behind, not truly wanting to go.

" _Hope Lupin, She Loved_ " Remus heard Sirius read off of the placard while the other friends made their way passed them toward the exit, giving each other knowing glances that the two boys didn't see. 

"She would always tell us- me and Lily- that if you could only ever do one thing well in life, let it be love." Remus smiled as he glanced back at Sirius. "'Choose to love', she would say." 

"She loved" Sirius croaked with a nod, a small lump forming in his throat as Remus turned back toward the place his mother had been laid to rest. 

"I hope you dance, mom" he half whispered as he lovingly caressed the tiny tree. 

Sirius gently placed his arm around Remus's shoulder as he muttered "She will. Everytime the wind blows."

"Yea..." Remus smiled as he allowed his head to rest gently against Sirius's, the tension previously between them completely gone as they gazed in wonder at the stick in the ground. "I like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Sirius/Remus moment there at the end for you guys 😊


	28. No Reason To Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 weeks and Remus is getting back to a regular routine again.  
> Marlene gets a client.  
> James and Dorcas are always busy.  
> Lily is coming home soon.  
> Sirius is voted off of the island.

** House of Hotties: **

**(8:11am) Lilyflower: How has it been being back at work this week?**

**(8:13am) Moony: It's been really good!**

**(8:13am) Moony: I think I needed to get back some type of normalcy.**

**(8:13am) Lilyflower: Have you been visiting your mom?**

**(8:14am) Moony: Oh yea, everyday!**

**(8:14am) Moony: I know it's only been two weeks, but I swear she's growing already!**

**(8:15am) Lilyflower: She's growing and I haven't gotten a single picture?! Look you little bitch...**

**(8:15am) Moony: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ill take one today after work I promise!**

**(8:16am) Lilyflower: Good.**

**(8:16am) Lilyflower: Because I know where you live.**

**(8:17am) Moony: Big talk from someone on the other side of the planet...**

**(8:17am) Lilyflower: 🖕**

**(8:17am) Lilyflower: James said you bought a travel keyboard?**

**(8:18am) Moony: Oh yea! I did!**

**(8:19am) Moony: Sirius was telling me about how music can sometimes help plants and stuff grow, so I've been playing a little here and there.**

**(8:19am) Lilyflower: Yea James told me he played at the tree planting.**

**(8:20am) Lilyflower: I SHOULD have heard it from my best friend/brother/person I've known since I was a tiny child but NOOOOOOO....**

**(8:21am) Moony: ..... Sorry you're breaking up.... I can't hear you.... Lily?.....**

**(8:21am) Lilyflower: 🖕🖕**

**(8:21am) Moony: I'm the worst.**

**(8:21am) Lilyflower: I just miss you Rem.**

**(8:22am) Moony: I miss you too Lil. Like... so much.**

**(8:22am) Lilyflower: I will be home in 8 days!**

**(8:23am) Moony: I know! I'm fucking ready!**

**(8:23am) Lilyflower: Meeeeee toooooooooo!!!!!**

-

** Squad: **

**(10:02am) Marlene: Guys! It has happened! I have a client!**

**(10:02am) Lily: Marlene! That's amazing! Gah! Congrats!**

**(10:02am) Lily: @Remus Give her a hug asap from me! **

**(10:02am) Peter: Fuck yea!**

**(10:02am) Sirius: Doing 👏 The 👏 Damn 👏 Thing 👏**

**(10:03am) Remus: YAY! & @Lily Sir yes Sir!**

**(10:03am) Remus: I'm clocking on break to bring you this hug Marls, so prepare yourself!**

**(10:03am) Marlene: I'm so ready, you don't even know!**

**(10:04am) Lily: Pic or it didn't happen!**

**(10:04am) Peter: ☝️ this.**

**(10:04am) Sirius: She's right!**

**(10:07am) Remus: [photo with @Marlene] **

**(10:07am) Marlene: Lily! That was a great hug! Thank you!**

**(10:08am) Lily: *takes bow***

**(10:08am) Remus: 😏**

**(10:09am) Peter: Come see me at the food court!**

**(10:09am) Marlene: Yes! I can take lunch at 11:30! Remus?**

**(10:09am) Remus: I can swing that!**

**(10:10am) Sirius: ..... I'm free at 11:30 ....**

**(10:10am) Marlene: All in favor of Sirius joining?**

**(10:11am) Remus: aye.**

**(10:11am) Peter: aye.**

**(10:11am) Lily: nay!**

**(10:11am) Sirius: aye.**

**(10:11am) Sirius: wait!**

**(10:11am) Sirius: Lily what the fuck!?**

**(10:12am) Lily: IDK. Misery loves company and I can't be there so....**

**(10:12am) Remus: I change my answer. Nay.**

**(10:12am) Peter: Same. NAY!**

**(10:13am) Marlene: The tribe has spoken.**

**(10:13am) Sirius: I kinda hate it here.**

**(10:13am) Sirius: James and Dorcas would have stuck up for me....**

**(10:14am) Marlene: But they are off being adults and shit so... sorry babe.**

**(10:14am) Sirius: 🖕**

-

Remus, Peter, and Marlene met for lunch in the mall food court and spent their half hour lunch break being excited for Marlene, and doing sulky impressions of Sirius. It was great fun, and they promised to make it their regular Thursday lunch plan, even though the three of them never usually hung out. 

"Us mall prisoners have to stick together!" Marlene laughed as they toasted to themselves with their fountain drinks.

Remus was working more hours than usual over the summer to try and make up for the time and money he lost during his trip home. Keeping busy had really been helping him not become too sad, and he enjoyed being back at the bookstore. It was a good job, and he was thankful they had been so understanding with all the time he had to take off in the last weeks. 

-

** The Friendship: **

**(12:56pm) Castaway: Holy. Shit.**

**(12:56pm) Castaway: You're going to want to get to the bookstore asap!**

**(12:57pm) Lifeboat: What! What happened?!**

**(12:57pm) Castaway: [Photo]**

**(12:57pm) Lifeboat: Is that what I think it is!?**

**(12:57pm) Castaway: Yup!**

**(12:57pm) Lifeboat: Ziggy Stardust?**

**(12:57pm) Castaway: Yup!**

**(12:57pm) Lifeboat: Original press?!**

**(12:58pm) Castaway: Yup!**

**(12:58pm) Lifeboat: SIGNED!?!?!**

**(12:58pm) Castaway: YUP!**

**(12:58pm) Castaway: It's going to be expensive, but I knew you would want it!**

**(12:59pm) Lifeboat: Don't YOU want it?**

**(12:59pm) Castaway: Too rich for my blood 😂**

**(12:59pm) Lifeboat: Plus the one I have was my moms so, it's priceless.**

**(1:00pm) Castaway: ☝️ truth!**

**(1:00pm) Castaway: Leaving now! Be there in a bit**

-

Sirius walked with purpose into the bookstore and immediately spotted Remus's fading pink hair in the records section. He was sorting through a large stack of used vinyl on a rolling cart, smiling like it was Christmas morning. 

"Where did all this come from?" Sirius asked as he thumbed through a few of the records on the cart.

Remus jumped at the question, clearly unaware that Sirius had come over, and the reaction made Sirius laugh out loud. 

Remus flipped him off and snatched the records from Sirius hands playfully, setting them back down on the cart as the smile creeped back onto his face. 

"Some couple moved in together and decided to get rid of all the duplicates they had between them" he explained excitedly "then some guy came in and wanted to sell all his collectible albums to buy an engagement ring!"

He laughed as Sirius mouth fell open. "I had the same reaction! Who on earth would do such a thing!?"

Sirius shook his head in shock. "I guess I could understand the duplicates thing" he started thoughtfully "but honestly, anything short of marriage and I'm not getting rid of a single one!" He added with a laugh. 

Remus gave him a confused look. "Well I could demand all the records in the divorce" Sirius shrugged with a light chuckle.

They began to walk to the back room where Remus was holding the record for Sirius as Sirius continued. "Then again I would never get rid of my favorite records to buy a ring.... AND I would _never_ marry someone who got rid of good music for some ring either. That's just poor judgment!" 

"I completely agree" Remus laughed "but their love sick mistake is your gain today!" He added, pulling the record out of a small box on a corner shelf. 

Sirius took it gently in his hands and caressed the cover as if he wasn't positive it was real. 

"I didn't even want to put a price on it in case the sticker ruined it, but the manager is expecting you at the register and is ready to negotiate a price." Remus said as they walked back into the bookstore. "I have to get back to work though. There is a lot of new stuff to sort." 

_"Thanks Moonman!"_ Sirius called over his shoulder as he walked to the front to pay, throwing a smile back that made Remus's breath hitch slightly as he made his way back to work. 

  
** The Friendship: **

**(2:22pm) Lifeboat: Just put Ziggy on the record player, and I think I officially like you more than James.**

_Lifeboat changed 'Castaway' to 'New Best Friend'_

**(2:24pm) New Best Friend: James will be heartbroken.**

**(2:24pm) Lifeboat: I have no doubt.**

**(2:24pm) Lifeboat: But he has Dorcas to soften the blow a bit.**

**(2:25pm) New Best Friend: That's true. She's pretty great.**

**(2:25pm) Lifeboat: Hey! You're suppose to say no one could ever replace me!**

**(2:25pm) New Best Friend: My mother taught me never to lie.**

**(2:26pm) Lifeboat: Well, I can't argue with that now can I?**

**(2:26pm) New Best Friend: Nope.**

**(2:27pm) Lifeboat: Going to see her again today?**

**(2:27pm) New Best Friend: Yup 😊**

**(2:28pm) New Best Friend: You're welcome to come if you want....**

**(2:28pm) Lifeboat: I have class 😞**

**(2:29pm) Lifeboat: Tell her hi from me!**

**(2:30pm) New Best Friend: I will!**

**(2:30pm) New Best Friend: How are classes going?**

**(2:31pm) Lifeboat: Well the trainer course classes are really fun!**

**(2:31pm) Lifeboat: And the business classes are pretty boring, but I like that.**

**(2:32pm) New Best Friend: You like that it's boring?**

**(2:33pm) Lifeboat: bahaha! No!**

**(2:33pm) Lifeboat: ... well kinda.**

**(2:33pm) Lifeboat: It makes me feel like Im actually doing something good for my future. Like... I'm not just doing it because it's new and exciting, but because I have goals and I'm working toward those goals.**

**(2:34pm) Lifeboat: Does that make sense?**

**(2:35pm) New Best Friend: Yea. It does actually.**

**(2:35pm) New Best Friend: Like the career version of eating your vegetables.**

**(2:36pm) Lifeboat: 😂😂 Yass!**

-

** Squad: **

**(5:09pm) Dorcas: Fuck. We miss everything.**

**(5:09pm) James: Being a cop had better be awesome...**

**(5:10pm) Sirius: Someone said bacon?**

**(5:10pm) Peter Oh SHIT! ☝️**

**(5:10pm) James: 🖕**

**(5:10pm) Dorcas: 🖕🖕**

**(5:11pm) Dorcas: I will arrest you mother fucker!**

**(5:11pm) Lily: I miss you guys 😭**

**(5:12pm) James: aww I miss you too.**

**(5:12pm) Lily: I mostly meant Dorcas but... sure you too...**

**(5:12pm) James: Ouch.**

**(5:13pm) Lily: Love you!**

**(5:13pm) Sirius: I love you too Lily!**

**(5:13pm) Lily: I clearly meant James but cool.**

**(5:14pm) Peter: Burn!**

**(5:14pm) Sirius: Lily just loves bacon.**

**(5:14pm) Dorcas: I swear I will do it Sirius! I have handcuffs now you little bitch!**

**(5:15pm) Marlene: Damn. 🔥**

**(5:15pm) Sirius: fuck you all.**

**(5:15pm) Dorcas: Pass.**

**(5:15pm) Lily: Pass.**

**(5:16pm) James: Pass.**

**(5:16pm) Peter: Pass.**

**(5:17pm) Remus: Does no one else find it interesting that Marlene showed up when Dorcas said handcuffs?**

**(5:18pm) Marlene: Does anyone find it interesting that Remus showed up when Sirius said fuck you?**

**(5:18pm) Dorcas: Damn.**

**(5:18pm) James: Shots fired!!**

**(5:19pm) Lily: 😂😂👏👏**

**(5:19pm) Peter: I have some aloe if you need it bro.**

**(5:19pm) Marlene: Check. Fucking. Mate.**

**(5:20pm) Sirius: They are just jealous of our love Remus!**

**(5:20pm) Remus: .....I'm still not voting you into our lunch club.**

**(5:21pm) Sirius: damn.**

-

**House of Hotties:**

**(6:04pm) Moony: [photo]**

**(6:27pm) Lilyflower: Gah! Definitely a little growth from the pic James sent me two weeks ago!**

**(6:29pm) Moony: I know!**

**(6:29pm) Lilyflower: I can't wait to visit. I miss her.**

**(6:30pm) Moony: Me too.**

**(6:30pm) Moony: We can go whenever you want.**

-

** The Friendship: **

**(9:49pm) Lifeboat: Last song?**

**(9:51pm) New Best Friend: _Beast Of Burden_ by _The Rolling Stones_**

**(9:51pm) Lifeboat: Oh shit. That's a fucking tune.**

**(9:52pm) New Best Friend: Yea. It's a good one.**

**(9:52pm) Lifeboat: Did you tell Hope I said Hello?**

**(9:52pm) New Best Friend: Of course. I'm not a monster.**

**(9:53pm) Lifeboat: Just checking!**

**(9:53pm) New Best Friend: You busy?**

**(9:54pm) Lifeboat: Not really**

_Calling Sirius...._

_S- Hey! This is a nice surprise._

_R- Just been a while._

_S- Yea. It has._

_R- ....._

_S- ........._

_R- I was thinking of having a welcome home brunch for Lily next weekend._

_S- Oh? That sounds perfect! I guess she finally got her flight information then?_

_R- Yea. She gets in at 1am next Saturday. That's why I was thinking brunch... give her some time to sleep and make breakfast and just hang out when she gets up._

_S- Sounds great!_

_R- I'll talk to James about it and iron out the details I suppose._

_S- He's so excited its annoying. Haha!_

_R- I mean.. I get it haha! I'm pretty excited too!_

_S- haha!_

_R- So....._

_S- So?_

_R- So how are things with umm... with the lawsuit against your family?_

_S- Oh. Um.... it's not looking great for the Bones family._

_R- Are you ok?_

_S- Yea.... Yea I think so. I just wish I could help somehow. My family is fucking corrupt so... I don't see it going well for Amelia's family. ..... it's so unfair._

_R- It really is. Nothing from Regulus then?_

_S- Fuck no... the little idiot. I just wish I knew he was doing ok in all this._

_R- Anything I can do?_

_S- Nah. Thanks though._

_R- ........ Working tomorrow?_

_S- Yea. Mad-Eye keeps me pretty busy. But I love it!_

_R- Yea. He's a great boss._

_S- ..._   
  
_R- ..._

_S- So have you talked to Lily about_ your moms will yet? 

_R- No, I'm waiting until she comes home. In person is better..._

_S- Yea, that makes sense._

_R- Yea....._

_S- So..... Have you umm.... have you been talking with Benjy lately?_

_R- Oh. Uh.. yea. We talk pretty often._

_S- Good. That's good... he's a good guy so... good..._

_R- Yea. We are planning a date for the weekend after Lily gets home._

_S- Mhm_

_R- I just know I will want to spend time with her when she's back so I'll be busy and stuff.._

_S- Yea that makes sense. Like... no reason to rush._

_R- exactly._

_S- ......._

_R- ......._

_S- Well.. I think I'm headed to bed._

_R- Yea, ok. Goodnight Sirius._

_S- Night, Remmy boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day to make up for the small break from my normal schedule. 
> 
> As always, comments are life! 
> 
> ❤❤


	29. Red Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is back.  
> Brunch.  
> Visiting Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with this one for some reason.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> *tiiiiiiiny but of Hope stuff but, hopefully more of an 'aww' moment than a sad one.

"She's on the plane!" James screeched, attempting to pull Sirius into his bubble of excitement by tackling him. "Lily's on the _fucking plane!"_

Sirius was laying on his bed, studying for a minor exam, when James had come crashing into his room unannounced. 

"Get _off_ of me you dolt" Sirius said as he shoved James off of his mattress, a small laugh giving him away. "I know you're excited but damn.... calm your tits!" 

"Why are you not more excited?! This is _exciting!"_ James jumped back onto Sirius's bed, unwilling to be deterred. 

"I believe my level of enthusiasm is perfectly acceptable, as I'm not having sex with her" Sirius laughed. The playful shoving was quickly morphing into an all out war for occupancy of the king mattress, and the conversation faded to the back of their minds as both boys landed hard on the floor in a pile of limbs, laughing manically and whining about their future bruises. 

"You going with Remus to get her?" Sirius asked, not bothering to move as they both took a moment to catch their breath on the floor. 

"Nah" James sighed, a little note of sadness in his voice, "she says she will be too tired after her flight for any company." James got up and made himself comfortable on Sirius's bed, offering a hand out to Sirius as he did so. "I think she really just wants some time with Remus though. They are like siblings, and I know Hope's death really hit her hard..." 

"Well, we will see her tomorrow for brunch" Sirius said comfortingly, resting his head on James stomach. 

"Yup" James smiled. "I can't wait." 

Sirius glanced over at James and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he watched his best friend and brother smile like a dopey, stupid 15 year old. 

"You really love her..." he said, more as an observation than a question. 

James met Sirius's eyes, his dopey smile only growing. "Yea. I _really_ do."

  
*

  
** House of Hotties:  **

**(1:04am) Lilyflower: I'm in baggage claim!**

**(1:06am) Lilyflower: Where you at bitch?! I wana see your gorgeous face!**

-

Remus grinned as he put his phone in his pocket, his quick steps turning into a light jog as he spotted the bright red hair of his best friend grabbing a maroon luggage set off the belt. 

_"Lil!"_ Remus called out as she dropped the handles of her bag and ran toward him, throwing her arms around his neck with an unintelligible shriek as he lifted her slightly off of the ground in a deep hug. 

After a sufficiently lengthy hug and quick photo to send to James, they made their way to the car, Lily asking questions about home and Remus asking questions about Japan and her flight. On the entire drive home there wasn't a single moment they weren't talking and laughing, both friends realizing how deeply they had missed- and been missed by- the other. 

Taking her first steps back into their shared apartment, Lily dropped her bags and threw herself onto their worn couch, clutching a throw pillow with a long dramatic sigh of content that made Remus laugh as he tossed a second pillow at her face. 

"If you still want to shower, I can start unpacking some of this" Remus said with a gesture back toward the discarded luggage. 

"Ugh. Yes. _Shower"_ Lily groaned as she forced herself to get up from the couch. "But nothing from the gray bag!" She said seriously. "It's just some small gifts I brought back for you and the others, but I want to do that all together" she added in response to Remus's raised eyebrow. 

He nodded and started to sort through the things as Lily left to "wash off the jet lag" as she had put it. Eventually he moved the bags to her room as he refolded and put away the clean clothes. She had come home with an entire suitcase full of extra things, but Remus figured that was probably normal when visiting another country for the first time. 

"Feel better?" Remus asked when Lily was finally finished with her shower. 

"Much" she smiled, setting herself down on her bed next to a small stack of thank you notes from her students. "These are great, huh?" She smiled with a gesture to the notes. 

Remus nodded and picked one up, clearing his throat to read aloud. 

_Dear Ms. Lily,_

_You teached me good english. I very much thank you and hope I see you some future day._

_Warmth,_   
_Cho_

Lily snatched the note from Remus as he started to chuckle. _"Hey!_ She was my youngest student! Only 6 years old!" 

Remus continued to laugh, but nodded, genuinely impressed, as Lily stacked the notes neatly and placed them in a drawer of her desk. "I'm not making fun!" He defended with a shrug, "it's very cute." 

"Mhm" She hummed in disbelief. "I'm over this" she groaned, glancing at the half unpacked luggage taking over her bed space. 

"Yea" Remus yawned "let's just sleep in mine tonight." 

Remus changed into pajamas while Lily sent a few messages to James, assuring him she had survived the shower and was going to bed. She laughed and put her phone on the charger, aware that Remus was hovering at the end of the bed, waiting awkwardly. 

"What is it?" She asked as she moved the pillows around for comfort. 

"It can wait until tomorrow if you're too tired..." Remus said, shaking his head as he climbed in next to her. 

"Remus..." Lily chided "what's up?" 

Remus sighed lightly and turned on his side to face his friend. 

"She left you some things" he half whispered "mom, I mean... in her will." 

Lily sat up in the bed, clearly surprised, as she looked expectantly to Remus. "What do you mean?" 

"Well..... her will stated that you had first pick of her jewelry- with the exception of her wedding bands- and her clothes, and her shoes, and she left you a few specific records, and..." Remus took a deep breath, sitting up a bit in the bed as well, hoping it would keep him from crying, but knowing it probably wouldn't. "And she left you a letter." 

"What does it say?" Lily mumbled after a long pause. 

"I don't know, I didn't read it" Remus replied "but I got one too, and if it's anything like mine your going to want to buy _all_ of the fucking tissues" he added with a small laugh. "I cried for like... 10 years I swear..." 

Lily laughed, blinking back the tears pricking her eyes with a small chuckle. _"Fuck._ I miss her." 

"Yea... me too."

"You ok with me having all of that stuff?" She asked after a long silence, looking him full in the face, searching for reassurance. "Your dad's ok with it?" 

Remus nodded, taking a therapeutic breath. "Of course Lily, it's perfect. Honestly." 

She smiled brightly as Remus added with a wry grin "None of her dresses are really my color anyway." 

She swatted him playfully as they sunk down into the covers, snuggling lazily. It was the first night either of them actually slept well in over 6 weeks, and it was much needed for the both of them. 

-

**Squad: **

**(9:12am) James: Wakey Wakey!**

**(9:12am) Peter: 5 more minutes.....**

**(9:12am) Sirius: But really. wake up. We are on the way to Remus and Lily's place!**

**(9:12am) Peter: Come get me!**

**(9:12am) Marlene: Yasss!**

**(9:12am) Dorcas: Me and Marls will get you Pete, we're at the store getting the stuff for mimosas!**

**(9:13am) Remus: Oh good! Lily loves mimosas!**

**(9:13am) Dorcas: Yea. I know...**

**(9:13am) Dorcas: I have met her, if you recall...**

**(9:14am) Remus: Yea yea. Hurry up!**

**(9:14am) James: She asleep still?**

**(9:15am) Remus: Oh yea. Dead to the world.**

**(9:15am) Remus: Didn't even stir when I stubbed my toe and cussed out loud. I had to check her pulse and make sure she was actually alive...**

**(9:16am) Peter: good man, Moony!**

**(9:16am) Marlene: Well, we will be there right at 10 I think.**

**(9:16am) Sirius: James is driving us there now.**

**(9:17am) Remus: Don't ring the bell, just come on in.**

-

Sirius and James tried very hard to sneak in the door, but failed miserably as James snagged a grocery bag on the door frame and dropped just about everything he was carrying. 

He stared at Remus in shock, like a deer in the headlights, as Remus threw his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing too loudly. Sirius barked out a single loud laugh before doing the same, eyes wide and apologetic, which only caused the attempts at silent laughter to morph into full fits of semi whispered hysterics. 

And that's how Lily found them. As she stumbled to the doorway in her worn pajamas and bare feet, the boys completely unaware of her presence, she watched for a bit while they shushed each other and clutched their mouths in vain. 

"You might work on your _stealth,_ Potter." Lily said in an amused tone as she took in the site before her. "I'd hate for a bad guy to get away because you can't manage to get through a _door."_

Remus and Sirius laughed even harder as James blushed slightly, struggling to remove the pile of groceries off of him so he could stand. 

"That's some good advice Evans" he replied with a grin as he stood. He leaned coolly on the door frame, as if he hadn't just emptied an entire grocery isle on their living room floor, and added "any more gems of knowledge like that?"

"Yea" she raised her eyebrow challengingly "if you don't come kiss your girlfriend immediately, she might beat you with a package of bacon." 

"We wouldn't want that" James grinned wider as he walked toward her "violence is a crime..." 

  
Sirius and Remus spent the next 10 minutes picking up the groceries scattered on the floor while supplying the room with loud gagging and wretching commentary for each "I missed you" and "I love you" that James or Lily whispered to each other. Eventually they found their way to the couch with a big bag of chips, crunching excessively loud as they made _'helpful'_ suggestions on makeout technique while James and Lily continued to go at it, only stopping once the couch pillows started flying. 

Lily was so happy to be home. Yes, Japan had been a once in a lifetime experience that she would forever be thankful for, but _nothing_ compared to this. Hanging out, laughing with these idiots just brought her so much joy.

Once Marlene, Dorcas, and Peter arrived it was quickly decided that Remus and James were not allowed in the kitchen at all. So the two of them joined Lily to relax on the couch with a mimosa- and maybe a small bit of pouting- as the smell of delicious breakfast food made its way around the apartment. 

When they sat down to eat, it was in a circle on the floor of the living room, lounging on spare couch pillows with all the food on trays in the center as they ate and laughed and drank mimosas.

"How is it going being a big bad dance instructor" Lily teased, turning a bit to face Marlene. 

"Oh it's _awesome"_ Marlene gushed. "And I have really good timed rental pricing from Moody down at Fit Space, so it's actually decent money!" 

"What kind of dancing is your student doing? You said she was... what?.... 13?" Peter asked.

Marlene nodded as she finished chewing some toast. "Yup! Just turned 13. She had a strong ballet background, so we are mainly working on contemporary dance with some lyrical vibes." 

"Oh _cool!"_ James nodded enthusiastically. 

"Shut up, Prongs" Sirius laughed out as Peter threw a pillow at James. "You have no idea what any of that shit means!" 

James threw the pillow back at Peter with one hand as he shoved Sirius with the other. "Your not wrong...." he chuckled "but Marls here is so excited about it, it's fucking contagious!"

Marlene smiled brightly, giving James a small nod of thanks as she shoved Peter, shouting _"yea!"_ In agreement. 

Lily hadn't laughed so hard in weeks, and though she didn't want the little party to end, end it did. Remus had to go teach a karate class at Fit Space, Peter left to see Mary, and Marlene had work at the arcade.

Dorcas and Sirius left shortly after everyone else, once James and Lily started to get a bit too touchy feeley for comfort, and decided to hit the gym up for a bit, and maybe grab some pizza with Remus after his lessons. 

-

"Do you ever think about if we will be still together a year from now?" Lily asked as she snuggled into James's chest. 

"Hmmm" James hummed thoughtfully "Not really..." Lily tensed up a bit, and James must have noticed, because he quickly asked "Why?" 

"Well I just... I suppose I don't want to waste my time is all." She tried to keep the twinge of hurt from her voice, but didn't quite manage it. 

_"Lily..."_ James gasped, looking down into her eyes "I don't think about _IF_ we will be together because... well... I don't _ever_ want to _not_ be with you." He squeezed her a little tighter, resting his head on hers with closed eyes. "It was never a question for me. I _love_ you." 

"I love you too." Lily sighed happily "and I'm glad I'm home." 

-

Remus finished up his lesson for the day and was giving last minute technique advice to one of the struggling kids when he spotted Dorcas and Sirius coming out of the locker area. 

"Pizza time?" Dorcas asked brightly, adjusting the bag on her shoulder as Sirius nodded enthusiastically. 

"Let's go then" Remus replied, gesturing for them to lead the way. 

On the walk to the Pizza Shack, Sirius and Dorcas made small talk while Remus texted Lily. 

** House of Hotties:  **

**(5:07pm) Moony: I'm getting pizza with Sirius and D. Want some?**

**(5:08pm) Lilyflower: Nah. Thanks though.**

**(5:08pm) Lilyflower: Too late to visit Hope, you think?**

**(5:08pm) Moony: Never too late.**

**(5:09pm) Moony: Meet there? 6:30?**

**(5:10pm) Lilyflower: Yes!**

Remus put his phone in his pocket as they ordered their pizzas, Sirius and Remus opting to just split their usual pineapple pizza. 

"I have to eat and run today" Remus said as they squeezed into a round corner booth "Lily wants to go see mom." 

"That'll be nice" Dorcas smiled "tell her hi from me." 

Remus nodded in agreement, taking a sip from his drink as Sirius added "yea, from me too" with a sympathetic smile. "Do you want a ride? You took the subway here right?" 

If Remus was being honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to be holding tight to Sirius on the back of his motorbike. But, he also knew it was probably not healthy that he felt that way, since a relationship with Sirius seemed to be out of the question. 

Still, taking the subway would take longer, and he didn't want to have to scarf his pizza down in order to make good time. "Umm.. yea I took the sub" Remus sighed. "A ride would be great actually, thanks." 

** House of Hotties: **

**(5:42pm) Moony: Your letter from mom is in my top desk drawer if you want to bring it. It's up to you when you open it but, it's yours.**

**(5:42pm) Moony: Pink envelope with your name on the flap.**

**(5:49pm) Lilyflower: Thanks Rem. I found it.**

**(5:50pm) Moony: .... but seriously. Tissues.**

**(5:50pm) Lilyflower: 😂 *salute***

-

Lily couldn't hide her smirk while she watched Remus hand the motorcycle helmet back to Sirius as he got off the bike. Remus was even blushing just a bit as he walked over to her, subtly flipping her the bird as she waved enthusiastically to Sirius. 

"Let's go" Lily laughed as they locked arms and made their way through the cemetery grounds that Remus knew by heart. 

They spent a long time just sitting and chatting about Hope and all of the random lessons they learned from her growing up. 

" _As long as the car is between the ditches on either side of the road, have all the crazy car dance parties you want_ " Lily was saying, using her best Hope impression, laughing between her words. 

" _You aren't really living your best life unless you are drinking your smoothies from a swirly straw_ " Remus said with mock seriousness, remembering fondly how she would trade his regular straws for crazy, loopy ones any time he had to drink a nasty hospital "health smoothie". "Honestly, they just don't taste the same without a swirly straw now" he laughed "she's _ruined me_ on regular straws!" 

They laid in the grass, not caring about the dirt or the ants, as Lily read her letter to herself. 

Remus waited quietly as Lily began to cry heavily with her head on his stomach. "Fuck" she mumbled through a small chuckle. "You weren't kidding about the tissues..." Remus laughed lightly with her, adding "nope" as she folded the letter up. 

"I'm ready to go when you are" she whispered after a long, peaceful silence. 

They walked back to Lily's car silently, arm in arm, as if together they could face anything. It had been a long but good day, and Lily found that she felt much better about having not been there when Hope passed after reading her kind words. She would cherish them forever.

"Lets make her proud, Remus" Lily said with quiet determination as they reached the car. 

Remus nodded with a resolute smile. _"So_ proud." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm LOVING all the comments I've been getting ❤


	30. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets a trial lunch.  
> Moody gives Sirius advice.  
> Remus and Sirius chat.  
> Sirius gets a surprise.

Marlene had agreed for Sirius to join her, Remus, and Peter for their Thursday lunch dates on a strictly trial basis, and so it was with faux reluctance that she waved to the group across the food court, giving Sirius a pointed eye roll as he greeted her cheerily. 

"Nope. Get out." She said flatly as Sirius continued to smile at her. 

"What the hell did I do?" He asked, clearly offended. 

"Too cheery man..." Peter supplied as if it were obvious. 

"You can't just go around enjoying life like that" Remus added, shaking head disapprovingly. "It's just not the way things are done around here." 

Marlene raised her eyebrow, gesturing toward the other two as if their words came directly from her own mouth. 

Sirius raised his hands in surrender. "I'll be on my most morose behavior, I swear it." He place his hand over his heart to punctuate his sincerity, which seemed to be enough for Marlene.

She nodded sharply, pursing her lips slightly to keep herself from grinning in amusement. "Right." She said "to business then." She looked expectantly at Pete who took a deep breath, as if preparing himself to say something very important. 

_"Fuuuuuuccckkkkkk"_ Pete sang out in a beautiful high note. 

Sirius's head jerked back a bit from shock just as Remus and Marlene joined him with perfect harmonies, hands moving and eyes closed as if in serious concentration of their tasks. 

_"Fuuuuuck. Fuuuuuckk. Fuuuuckk this place."_

They finished all together, turning to look at a shocked Sirius, and immediately bursting with laughter at his expression. 

"What the _actual fuck_ was that?" Sirius deadpanned after the laughter had died down enough for him to be heard. Unfortunately this only caused another round of hysterics, so he waited patiently, unable to keep from laughing a bit himself. 

"We're just fucking with you Pads" Pete said between gasps for breath.

"We sounded amazing though" Marlene added, wiping a tear from her face. 

Sirius leaned back in his chair, amused, but doing his best to look genuine as he started a slow clap that eventually brought him out of his seat with mock enthusiasm while the other 3 took small bows of thanks. Most of the onlookers were giving them side eyed glances and annoyed gestures that were pointedly ignored by the friends, who clearly didn't care. They just acted as if they had each won a grammy, waving and blowing kisses to the strangers before sitting back down to their fast food trays. 

"I feel like this is the beginning of something beautiful" Sirius smiled brightly as he took a long sip of his fountain drink. 

_"Trial basis,_ fucker." Marlene deadpanned, grabbing her own drink as Sirius rolled his eyes. 

  
And that was how all of Remus and Sirius interactions were with each other. They continued to text, exchange sarcastic banter, and encourage one another on days when adulting was a particular pain in the ass. 

  
Saturday found Sirius, Remus, and James at the gym bright and early for workouts before Remus and Sirius had mid day shifts. No one had forgotten that Remus and Benjy were very much due for a date, but James asked anyway, attempting to sound happy about it as he did. 

"Tonight's the night, yea? With Benjy?" 

"Mhm" Remus grunted, setting down his weights, only halfway through the set. "I suppose it is." 

Sirius's heart began to twist painfully, as it always did when he thought about anyone else with Remus, and he avoided James's eye behind a sip of his water bottle. 

"Excited?" James pressed. 

"Kinda nervous actually" Remus admitted with a laugh. He was rubbing his neck anxiously, avoiding looking over at Sirius as he felt the stare he was being given. 

"Welp!" James said cheerily with a slap on Remus's shoulder "Benjy is good stock. It'll be great. Even if you just end up as friends, you'll have a good time!" He gave Remus an encouraging smile before taking the weights and starting his own set.

"Big plans for you?" Remus asked James distractedly, attempting to continue the conversation in hopes it would get less awkward. 

"Oh _Yea!"_ James boasted, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Me and Dorcas have a _rousing_ night of studying planned." He looked over at Remus with mock sympathy. "Try not to be _too_ jealous." 

Remus laughed lightly. "I promise _nothing._ It sounds like quite the night..." 

Sirius was playing on his phone, and his silence only made Remus want to scream. So he left them to it, mumbling something about going for a run, gesturing vaguely toward the indoor track as he walked away. 

James stared at Sirius, raising his eyebrow when their eyes met. 

_"What?!"_ Sirius demanded, with more heat than he intended. James simply blinked and raised his brows a bit higher as Sirius took a cleansing breath and tried again. "What, Prongs? Say your piece." 

James shook his head with a sigh. _"I_ don't have anything to say Pads" -he moved to start a new set- _"YOU_ do though. Go say it." 

Sirius blinked and sat down. He wasn't really in the mood to hear this shit right now, but then again, when was he? 

It was fucking hard; this Benjy-Remus bullshit. 

"I think I'm headed out" Sirius said shortly, checking his watch "I have to be back here in 2 hours and I want to shower in my own bathroom." 

James gave him a searching look, but nodded as Sirius left to grab his things. Nothing would change unless Sirius changed it, James knew that, but it was fucking infuriating to watch his best friend- his brother- suffer because of his own damn stubborn nature. 

As Sirius left, James pulled his phone out to text Remus.

**Lily's Posse: **

**(9:08am) Lover: Where you at?**

**(9:11am) Brother: James?**

**(9:11am) Brother: Did Lily change our names and group?**

**(9:12am) Lover: fuck I just noticed that!**

**(9:12am) Lover: it definitely wasn't me! 😂**

**(9:13am) Brother: Change it?**

**(9:13am) Lover: You dont want to be my brother/lover, Remus? That cuts me deep.**

**(9:14am) Brother: 🖕**

**(9:14am) Brother: Fine, lover.**

**(9:15am) Lover: good man!**

**(9:15am) Lover: Now come back down here and spot me.**

**(9:17am) Lover: Sirius left...**

**(9:17am) Brother: omw**

-

"What's going on with you today, Black?" Moody asked gruffly as he motioned for Sirius to get out of his chair for the 3rd time that hour. "What? No comebacks? You losing your nerve, boy?" 

"A bit distracted is all, Mad-Eye" Sirius said, waving his hand nonchalantly as he put some towels away in the bin. 

Moody pierced him with a look that made Sirius feel like his mind was being searched, and he didn't like it. 

"Just... this bloke I fancy..." his British showing a bit in his discomfort. "It's complicated."

Moody nodded knowingly, sitting down in his newly vacant chair, gesturing for Sirius to continue. 

Sirius forced a smirk, trying to hide his awkwardness behind humor. "Well... as _hard_ as this will be to believe Mad-Eye, I haven't been in many _actual_ relationships, and historically- with this new guy- I am a _royal asshat."_ He finished with a nod and a lopsided smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

Moody just stared at him for a moment while Sirius let his gaze drop to the floor. 

"This about Remus?" He asked Sirius quietly. 

"Wha- _How..._ why would you think tha- I don-" 

"So _yes_ then?" Moody added, not bothering to hide his smirk as Sirius sighed deeply with a dejected nod. 

"How the _fuck?"_ He asked in awe. "Are you a _sorcerer?_ Can you _read minds?"_

Moody barked out a laugh, his eyes still trained on Sirius as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Look son" he sighed, unaware of Sirius's breath hitching in his throat at the term of endearment. "This is advice for life, you hear me? So listen up. Don't ever- _EVER-_ half-ass the important things." 

Sirius just stared, the confusion clearly etched on his face as Moody pressed on. 

"You can't sit here and be moody" -he held up a finger to cut Sirius off as he went to make the obvious pun- "if you didn't really give it the full shot." 

And again Sirius felt as though his thoughts were laid out and exposed for Moody to read. 

"What do I _do?"_ Sirius asked, genuinely needing an answer, not caring at all how odd it was for him to be asking his boss for guidance on his love life. 

Moody stood up and started shifting through papers on his desk, shrugging casually as he took a thoughtful breath. "You know I don't think I _really_ need the help today, Black. Why don't you take the rest of the day _off."_ He turned to look Sirius right in the eye at that last part, clearly implying he talk to Remus. 

Sirius nodded, unable to speak as he grabbed his things and headed out the door. He wasn't sure what to do, but he was going to do.... _something._

He was fucking sick of this knot in his gut. 

It couldn't wait, so he decided to head to the bookstore, hoping that the right words would find him on the journey there. 

-

Remus was elbow deep in a fresh stack of best sellers that needed arranging for the front display, when he spotted Sirius come through the door. He immediately checked his phone, wondering if he had missed a call or text, but saw nothing, so he walked over as Sirius gave him a small wave on his way, naturally meeting in the record section. 

"Fancy seeing you here" Sirius chided as he casually perused the classic rock section. The right words had not found him on the journey, and he was grasping for just about anything to ease the pounding of his heart against his rib cage. 

_"Well"_ Remus smiled as if talking to a child "don't alert the paparazzi, but I _work here."_ He placed his finger to his lips, whispering the last words as he looked around in mock suspicion. 

Sirius's laugh came out a bit more manic than he intended, but he smoothly replied "I make no promises."

Remus scoffed dramatically, but quickly got over the betrayal as Sirius seemed to lose interest in the stack of records. 

"We have a batch of new trades I haven't gone through yet" he said gesturing toward the back room with a shrug. "Want to see if there is anything good? All this is the same stuff from last week." 

Sirius nodded, more than a little relieved to have something to talk about. As they walked in amicable silence to the back, Sirius realized how easy it was to just _be_ with Remus, even when there was clear tension. It was just... _natural._

"Maybe 3 dozen or so records" Remus said as he lifted a small box onto the table for Sirius to look into "I don't even know what genre they are" he added with a shrug. 

It didn't take long for them to find a good rhythm as they worked their way through the stack. It was the oddest, most eclectic assortment of vinyl either of them had ever seen, and Sirius started to make up backstories for why the previous owner had even bought each record about halfway through. 

After the last one was thoroughly inspected, judged, and deemed to be the result of a breif but intense saxophone fetish, Sirius scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Honestly, I'm having a hard time deciding between the one titled 'Farm Animal Sounds' and this one that just says 'Screaming'. He put his finger to his chin in thought as Remus laughed, putting the vinyl stacks back in the box. 

  
Sirius was still doing his thoughtful impression when Remus's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to check without much thought, blushing slightly when he saw that it was Benjy. 

** Benjy/Remus: **

**(2:31pm) Benjy: We still on for dinner? 7?**

Remus was acutely aware that Sirius was staring at his as he responded quickly. 

**(2:31pm) Remus: Yup.**

  
"Benjy?" Sirius asked quietly as Remus slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

"Uhh... yea." Remus said, not looking up from his task moving the records. "Just ironing out some details." 

"Benjy is a good guy" Sirius sighed, not bothering to stop his staring as Remus continued to avoid eye contact. "Where are you guys going?" 

"Sirius..." Remus sighed deeply, turning to face him fully. "Is this what you _really_ want to talk about? My date?" 

Sirius was having a hard time breathing evenly as his heart began to beat even faster, but he didn't break eye contact. Moody's words floated to the front of his mind. _Don't half-ass the important things..._

"No..." Sirius responded, more of a whisper than anything else. 

Remus narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as the tension around them thickened. He tilted his head thoughtfully as he asked "What are you even doing here Sirius?" 

This is the moment, Sirius thought as he took a deep breath. 

"Don't go."

Remus arms dropped to his sides. "What?" He asked, sounding honestly confused. 

_"Don't go"_ Sirius repeated, the words coming out a bit stronger. "Don't go with him...." he said again, this time taking an involuntary step forward near then table, flinching slightly when Remus took a small step backward. 

"Why not?"

Sirius willed himself to be brave, but it was difficult. He could feel his pulse in every part of his body while his heart seemed to rest in his throat. "I just... I don't want you to go" he muttered, breaking eye contact to stare at his own worn Doc Martens. 

Remus rubbed his face roughly with his hands in a vein attempt to waken his brain, which seemed to be simultaneously asleep, and working overtime. _"Sirius..."_ he sighed in frustration, causing Sirius to look up from his feet. 

"Look, Benjy is a great guy-" 

"Yes you've said...." Remus threw his hands up in frustration. "Get to the point Sirius." 

"He's exactly the kind of guy you might fall in love with!" Sirius rushed out, raising his voice slightly. He sighed deeply and looked at the table he was only just aware he was gripping. "When I think of you falling in love with someone else... it makes me physically sick."

He looked back at Remus and took a few more steps toward him, encouraged when he didn't move away this time. "I can't breath knowing that he might make you laugh like I do." 

Remus just stared, completely unsure of what to do or say. Part of his brain wanted to scream that Sirius was being selfish and storm off, and the other part wanted to...

"I tried to kiss you" Remus said flatly, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

Sirius closed his eyes, hanging his head dejectedly. "I know..." 

Remus waited for more, but when Sirius seemed unwilling to elaborate, he felt the blood rush to his face, embarrassed and angry in equal measure. 

"You _know?"_ He bit out, his voice dripping with venom as he crossed his arms again over his chest. "That's it? You _KNOW?"_

Sirius clearly understood the tone as his eyes shot up to meet Remus, a look of hurt and anger on his own face. 

"What do you want from me Remus!?" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm a fuck up _ok?_ I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know what the fuck I want!" He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, but just choked on the air. 

"So you don't know what you want" Remus repeated his words as if trying to explain it to himself, "other than you don't want me to go out with Benjy?" He let his hands fall back to his sides as he took a step forward. 

But Sirius said nothing.

"You don't want me, but you don't want anyone else to have me either? Is that it?" Remus reiterated, angry tears pricking his eyes. 

"Remus...." was all Sirius could manage. He was frozen under the glare Remus was giving him, unable to move; unable to catch his breath. 

Remus shook his head slightly, wiping the single stray tear that rolled down his cheek away with frustration. "I think you should go Sirius" he said quietly after a very long stretch of silence. "I have work to do." 

He turned and made to walk back into the store as Sirius voice followed him in a whisper "Remus... _please..."_

He paused at the door but did not turn around, waiting to see if Sirius was actually going to speak, but when no words came he wiped his eyes once more, and left Sirius standing in the back room, alone.

  
-

  
Remus tried very hard to focus all of his attention on his work over the next 2 hours, but failed miserably as thoughts of Sirius kept racing through his mind. 

Sirius was so frustrating sometimes, but Remus couldn't help himself from wondering 'why'. 

Why had Sirius come all the way to the bookstore to tell him not to go on his date. He was suppose to be at work, now that Remus thought about it... 

_Ugh!_

_Fucking Sirius..._

He had to know. He had to. 

** The Friendship: **

**(5:39pm) New Best Friend: What if I don't go?**

_Lifeboat is typing...._

-

Sirius had made it home, and was moodily playing with his guitar when the text from Remus came in. He read the message 4 times, his heartbeat picking up its former speed. 

**(5:41pm) Lifeboat: Would you want to do something?**

**(5:41pm) Lifeboat: With me, I mean?**

**(5:42pm) Lifeboat: I'm sure there is a movie out you are dying to see....**

_New Best Friend is typing..._

Sirius was breathing heavily, he stood to pace his room, his hand holding so tight to his phone his knuckles were white. 

**(5:44pm) New Best Friend: Pizza first or no deal.**

Sirius grinned, instantly relaxed as he could practically see the look on Remus's face as he typed the message out. 

**(5:44pm) Lifeboat: Deal.**

**(5:45pm) New Best Friend: 7 at the Pizza Shack? There is a small theater near there.**

**(5:45pm) Lifeboat: Sounds perfect!**

**(5:46pm) Lifeboat: And by the way... we need to work on your negotiating skills. You could have definitely gotten something better than pizza out of me.**

**(5:47pm) New Best Friend: There is nothing better than pizza Sirius...**

**(4:47pm) Lifeboat: True...**

**(5:48pm) Lifeboat: What will you tell Benjy?**

**(5:48pm) New Best Friend: The truth.**

**(5:58pm) New Best Friend: That I've got feelings for someone else.**

Sirius sent Remus a quick reply as he sprinted across the apartment and into James's room, unable to keep the news to himself for a second longer as he launched himseld onto the bed, not at all concerned with the books and papers littered over the sheets. 

" _I've got a date with Moony!_ " He punctuated each word with an aggressive jump on the mattress as James's things went flying off the bed. 

But James didn't seem to mind as he too started jumping up and down with a loud "fuck yea!" that soon morphed into a breathless singing of "Moony and Padfoot sitting in a tree!", and it was a very long time before either of them felt tired enough to sit. 

**The Potter/Evans Alliance:**

**(6:02pm) Rudolph: Gaaaaaah!**

**(6:02pm) Wildflower: I KNOW!**

**(6:02pm) Rudolph: About fucking time**

**(6:02pm) Wildflower: Right?!**

Sirius had eventually gone to take a quick shower, leaving James to gather his things and head out to meet Dorcas for studying. 

Tossing on some random clean clothes, desperate to make good time as he searched wildly for his spare motorcycle helmet, finding it on top of the fridge in the kitchen of all places. 

Half excited, half annoyed, he pulled the door to the apartment open a bit rougher than he intended, promptly dropping the helmet he had searched so long for onto the ground as his brain caught up to who his eyes saw standing in front of him. 

_".....Regulus?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo......  
> Don't hate me, ok?


	31. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is upset.  
> Regulus wants to do the right thing.  
> James is fucking livid  
> Lily just wants to cut a bitch.

"..... _Regulus?"_

Sirius took in the sight of his brother standing shyly at his door, hand half raised as if about to knock, and all sense left his body. 

"Umm... hello Sirius" Regulus said into the stunned silence, attempting to sound dignified despite his own shock. 

Sirius just stared. 

His brain was putting its efforts into keeping him upright and breathing, leaving nothing left to make coherent thoughts. 

"Can I... Can I come in?" Regulus mumbled, his hand still ready to knock on the door Sirius was bracing himself against. 

Sirius nodded mutely and opened the door a bit wider, picking up his helmet from the floor and trying hard to convince his lips to make words. He tossed his jacket and helmet lazily onto the chair nearest the door as he turned to face his brother, a fleeting thought of ' _when I turn around he'll be gone_ ' coming to the forefront of his mind as he did. 

But Regulus remained.

This was _not_ a figment of his imagination.

So, he took a steadying breath and opened his mouth to speak.

He had about a million questions he wanted to ask- _Why are you here? How did you find me? What is going on with the lawsuit? Are you safe? Do you ever miss me...._ \- but when he opened his mouth to ask, the only thing he could manage was... "Tea?" 

Regulus nodded and followed Sirius quietly into the kitchen, standing awkwardly still while Sirius made himself busy with the kettle. 

Fuck. _Fuck. FUCK!_

Sirius took another deep breath and handed Regulus his tea, gesturing for them to sit as he took a tentative sip from his own steaming cup. 

"You look... _well."_ Sirius observed over his cup. He wanted to be angry. He felt that he deserved to be angry, and he didn't want Regulus to see how painful it was for him to be sitting across the table after three long years of one sided effort, with nothing but silence in return. 

Regulus gave a tight smile before his head fell into a low bow, tears welling up in his eyes at record speed. "I fucked up Sirius."

Sirius reacted on instinct and stood to comfort his little brother. 

5 minutes passed and Sirius was still standing, cradling his brother's head into his stomach as Regulus sat, heaving sobs and tears into his T-shirt at their kitchen table. 

Even in the short span of time they stood there, arms around each other for comfort, Sirius knew he had never felt so many emotions in his life at once. 

He was definently angry. That was at the forefront, and a large part of him wanted to shake Reg and shout ' _you fucking idiot! Why didn't you get out when you had the chance!_ ' but he knew he would never. 

He was also wholly overwhelmed with love and gratitude that he was even there, in that moment with Reg, at the little kitchen table.

His brother had found him. He had found him and come to see him knowing he could trust him. Sirius always knew he would do whatever it took to keep Regulus safe, but it was relief like he had never felt to know that Regulus knew it too. 

"What happened?" Sirius said, taking his seat as Regulus calmed a bit. "What can I do?" 

"Well, I got your email" Reg sniffed "so I know you know about the crash and the lawsuit..." Sirius nodded for him to continue "but... well... it _was_ Bella's fault." 

Sirius's eyebrows knit together in anger. He knew it probably was- it sounded like her anyway, drunk driving like fucking idiot- but knowing it was another thing. 

"The womans family contacted me to witness, and..." Regulus took a deep, steadying breath "I told them no at first. But now mum and Bella and the rest are starting this whole smear campaign against her." He started crying again and the words were drowned out by his choking sobs. "... she _died,_ Sirius! A woman _died_ and they are just... trying to ruin her _and_ her family." He choked down a few more sobs. "They are out for _blood._ Going to take them for every penny... even making jokes about what they'll do with the family's home..." 

And the anger won out.

Sirius scrapped his chair back hard as he stood to pace, fists clenched so hard a tiny droplet of blood fell to the tile floor. He closed his eyes at the pain, breathing deeply and slowly as he willed himself to remain calm.

He leveled Regulus with a determined look and asked "Are you prepared to fix it?" Regulus nodded resolutely as Sirius sat back down across the table. "Ok here is what we do....." 

-

Remus sat at the Pizza Shack for exactly 15 minutes before the silent panic set in and he sent a text to Sirius. 

**The Friendship:**

**(7:15pm) New Best Friend: Ordered us a Pineapple!**

  
**(7:17pm) New Best Friend: Going to make it?**

He waited and waited, berating himself for every minute he stayed; for every time he looked up hoping it was Sirius coming through the door.

**(7:32pm) New Best Friend: Sirius?**

  
**(7:49pm) New Best Friend: Fuck you Sirius.**

He left and texted Lily. She had been excited they were going out. Maybe even more excited than Remus, he had thought. He was so angry and hurt. 

But even more than that, he was embarrassed. 

-

** House of Hotties: **

**(7:51pm) Moony: He didn't show.**

**(7:51pm) Lilyflower: What? Why!?**

**(7:52pm) Moony: dunno.**

**(7:52pm) Moony: I'll let you know if he ever decides to text me back.**

**(7:52pm) Lilyflower: I will cut a bitch!**

**(7:53pm) Moony: On my way home. Please don't talk to him about it.**

**(7:53pm) Lilyflower: ....fine. But I already messaged James so, Sirius may already be getting an earful**. 

-

James burst through the door of their apartment like a tornado in full force.

Sirius jumped up and met him just outside the doorway to the living room, startled at the loud noise and shouting, as James went into a rare rage at the sight of him. 

"You _fucking twat!"_ he screamed. "We thought you might be in a _ditch_ somewhere _dead!_ What are you doing here?! Why didn't you answer your phone! I've called about a zillion fucki..." his screaming tapered off to a dumbstruck stare as Regulus came around the door frame into view. 

Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead hard as he sprinted to the chair that held all of the things he had on him earlier, and searched for his phone. 

_"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ He muttered desperately during the fumbling. He found it in the pocket of his jacket, checking the screen to see what he missed.

19 missed calls from James

2 missed calles from Marlene

1 missed call from Remus

He immediately opened his chat with Remus and groaned loudly as he read, dialing his number frantically but getting nothing, so he tried again. 

"Sirius..." James tried in a soothing voice. But Sirius just ignored him and continued in his futile attempts to call Remus. 

He finally looked up, James staring back with a look of disappointed pity, and Regulus confused and worried. 

"He's.... I think he's _blocked_ me." Sirius whispered, looking to James as if he had some sort of answer. _"James...._ Remus blocked me." He said again in disbelief. 

"Well... _yea."_ James said, not unkindly. "You sort of stood him up Sirius. He's upset." He looked over to Regulus and took a deep breath before turning back to Sirius. "I see you had a good reason, but you could have called. You _SHOULD_ have called Sirius..." 

Sirius hung his head and nodded, surprising himself by how numb he felt to the whole damn situation. "I know..." 

"We'll fix it" James said encouragingly. "We will. Come on, fill me in over some tea, yea? I will text Lily." 

Sirius nodded as he and Regulus followed James back to the kitchen table. They would fix it. Remus would be mad, he knew that. Sirius kept screwing up. He'd have every right to be angry... But they could fix it. They could. 

-

** The Potter/Evans Alliance: **

**(8:44pm) Rudolph: He's alive. Home.**

**(8:44pm) Wildflower: Good. Means I get to be the one to kill him!**

**(8:47pm) Rudolph: Lily... His brother showed up.**

**(8:48pm) Wildflower: His brother?**

**(8:48pm) Wildflower: I thought they stopped talking like... 3 years ago.**

**(8:49pm) Rudolph: They did... he just showed up out of the blue.**

**(8:50pm) Wildflower: Shit**

**(8:50pm) Rudolph: Sirius tried to call just now but Remus must have blocked him.**

**(8:51pm) Wildflower: Yea. He did.**

**(8:51pm) Rudolph: Well fuck.**

**(8:51pm) Wildflower: I'll try to bring him around but Sirius should have called. Texted... fucking something.**

**(8:52pm) Rudolph: I know..**

-

Regulus, James and Sirius chatted until 2 am, avoiding the topic of Remus completely, before Regulus started to fall asleep, and they insisted he stay. He took Sirius's bed, leaving Sirius to share with James, and they talked for over an hour laying there, both unable to sleep. 

"Think Reg will go through with it?" Sirius asked, really hoping James would say yes. He needed to believe that Regulus was capable of doing the right thing. 

James nodded slowly. "He came all the way here... and that's not a short flight mind you." He rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling, Sirius mirroring his action. "If he does it, that family will win the lawsuit." 

"Yea..." Sirius sighed "and Reggie will be disowned for sure." 

"Not such a bad thing really..." James laughed a bit as he continued "look how great it turned out for you. I mean... you get to live with _me._ And I'm a _fucking catch!"_

"I have Uncle Al's inheritance though" Sirius said thoughtfully, unable to follow James's attempts at humor. "He doesn't." 

"We will work it out Sirius." James said, turning back to his side to link his arm with Sirius's. "He has _us."_

Sirius just nodded, allowing himself to be cuddled, but not really feeling like returning the gesture. "Think Remus hates me?" He asked flatly.

James was silent for a beat before he responded, a bit uncertainly. "I don't know, Sirius. You just have to explain it to him." 

Sirius nodded in understanding with a deep sigh finally moving to actually get rest. "Yea, you're right. I can do that."

James scoffed playfully. "You might have to use some actual fucking words... think you can manage it?" 

Sirius rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. He would try again.

And again. And again. 

**The Friendship:**

**(3:07am) Lifeboat: Remus?**

_Message failed to deliver_

**(3:11am) Lifeboat: I'm sorry**

_Message failed to deliver_

_Lifeboat changed their name to Sirius Is Sorry._

**(3:13am) Sirius Is Sorry: Please...**

_Message failed to deliver_

-

**Sirius/Lily: **

**(3:14am) Sirius: Please tell him I'm sorry. I messed up. I can explain it.**

**(3:15am) Lily: Fuck. Off.**

**(3:15am) Sirius: Lily please. You don't understand**

**(3:17am) Sirius: I know he's mad at me. I know it... but if I could explain it...**

**(3:18am) Lily: That's just it Sirius. He's not mad. He's hurt. You fucking keep hurting him without even meaning to do it. He just doesn't deserve it.**

**(3:19am) Lily: There is no excuse for not texting. 2 fucking hours, and James had to show up before he even crossed your mind while we are all thinking you could be laying in a hospital bed!**

**(3:19am) Sirius: I'm sorry ok! I told him I was a fuck up from the jump. I guess I'm just proving my own point then!**

**(3:20am) Lily: You aren't the only one who has had a shitty go of it Sirius. Stop playing victim and grow up.**

**(3:20am) Lily: or at the very least... pick someone else's heart to stomp on.**

-

Sirius turned his phone over and closed his eyes, knowing full well he wouldn't sleep. 

How messed up, he thought, that he would get a shot to have his brother back, but fuck everything up with Remus in exchange. It just figured. 

He pulled the blanket over his face and wept unrestrainedly as the numbness that had been holding him together all day finally wore away. 

Wordlessly James pressed his chest to Sirius's back and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his hair out of his face as tears from both of their eyes landed in a puddle on the sheets. 

"Shh...." James soothed. "We will fix it."

But for the first time, Sirius didn't believe him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...  
> Thoughts?  
> Comments?  
> Angry rants about how you want to pull a Lily and cut a bitch?  
> It's ok, I can take it.  
> ❤❤❤


	32. The Friendship 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and and Marlene chat.  
> James and Lily work through a disagreement.  
> Lily and Sirius bond.  
> wolfboy_remus  
> Marc Bolan is a musical hero

Sirius rolled over and checked his phone, saw that there was nothing from Remus, groaned, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

This happened nearly every hour on the hour, and so by the time 7am rolled around, James was over it.

“Pads. I love you. But, get out.”

“Rude.” Sirius scoffed, leaving James’s room to make some coffee.

“Good morning” Sirius heard from the kitchen table as he walked by.

He would not get used to having Regulus there so quickly, he knew that, but what he didn’t expect was for his heart to still pound out of control and his stomach to twist in a knot at the sight of him. Old habits, he though bitterly as he gave a tired smile in reply.

“Coffee?” Sirius asked as he prepared the brew.

“Yes, please” Regulus said, sounding relieved. “I wasn’t sure if you had any, or if it would be rude to make it myself…”

Sirius snorted a laugh that caught Regulus by surprise.

“What?” He asked Sirius, a bit haughtily.

“Just a memory… made me laugh.” He shrugged, handing a cup of hot coffee across the table.

Regulus just gave him an unsure, quizzical look, making Sirius laugh again as he started to explain.

“I just remember the first time I stayed at James’s place- I was about 12 years old mind- and his mom tells me to ‘help myself’ to anything in the kitchen when I got hungry.” He laughed again. “I didn’t eat all fucking day. It was just such a foreign concept to me. I thought it might be an American thing, right?” Sirius grinned across to his brother who nodded knowingly, “turns out our family is just bat shit crazy, and _we_ are the weird ones!" He said with mock shock, pointing between the two of them.

This did get a chuckle from Regulus, and Sirius beamed at his success as James sauntered out of his room and toward the coffee pot.

“Coffee Coffee Coffee…” James sang blandly under his breath as he sat down next to Sirius at the table, sipping his drink happily once before smiling and asking “how did you sleep Reggie? I have it on good authority that this one” –he jabbed Sirius in the rib- “wouldn’t stop checking his phone every 5 minutes.”

“Drama queen” Sirius scoffed over his mug with an eye roll before turning his attention to his brother with an encouraging smile.

“It was good. I will get a hotel for tonight though” he answered “only because I am still on London time I think. Plus, I don’t want mum looking for me here…”

“You really don’t have to…” “You can stay as long as you like…” Sirius and James both started together to try and convince him to stay, but Regulus just shook his head, holding his hand up to stop the protesting.

“No, really. This is….” he sighed and shook his head “it’s just hard” and Sirius understood what he meant.

James left to meet Lily for breakfast shortly after, leaving Sirius and Regulus to get his hotel, plane tickets, and other travel plans together.

He would have to go back, and it killed Sirius to even think about. But, there was a grieving family that needed him, and they had a plan.

****

** Sirius McKinnon/Marlene Black: **

**(10:01am) M: So….**

**(10:01am) M: Talk about it?**

**(10:04am) S: Reg is about to head out for the day. Lunch?**

**(10:04am) M: Cant babe, sorry! I have a new Client meeting today at 11:30 or you know I would.**

**(10:05am) S: Marls! That’s amazing!**

**(10:05am) M: Call when Regulus leaves?**

**(10;06am) S: Yes.**

_Calling Marlene…._

_M- Hey lover. How are you holding up._

_S- Honestly?_

_M- mhhm_

_S- Not too great Marls… On one hand, Reggie just shows up and my heart is so full that it actually fucking hurts- like, legitimately I thought for a moment ‘I wonder if this is what a heart attack feels like’ because it was so…ugh….. Then on the other hand I finally actually did something that could possibly make me happy, then royally fucked that up too. Like… what the fuck is wrong with me Marls…._

_M- Nothing, Sirius! Nothing is wrong with you!_

Sirius scoffed loudly as he wiped away a rouge tear from his cheek, throwing himself gracelessly onto the couch.

_M- Really Sirius… We all have shit that makes us lesser versions of ourselves sometimes. You forgot to call him, you didn’t murder his dog._

_S- Well…_

_M- Hahaha! Don’t tell me you DID kill his dog!_

_S- Har. Har. Of course not._

_M- Then?_

_S- Well when we were at his mom and dads he tried to kiss me an-_

_M- WHAT?! Why am I just hearing about this?_

_S- ……….._

_M- ugh. Carry on._

_S- He tried to kiss me in his room when we were putting stuff away an-_

_M- I knew it! Me and D were joking about that while you two were up there!_

_S- ……._

_M- Sorry._

_S- ANYWAY…. He tried to kiss me and I full on panicked and pulled away. Then we left._

_M- Whoa._

_S- Yea. THEN…. We got into a bit of a row yesterday when I asked him not to go on his date and he basically called me out and I just stood there like a punk little bitch._

_M- Sirius…_

_S- And it’s not this big secret we both want to give it a shot. I mean fuck… even Pete sees what’s going on! And I feel badly because you know… I do this… I flirt and draw people in and then don’t know what to do when I have actual feelings…._

_M- So… not just forgetting to call then._

_S- No._

_M-What are you going to do? Is there anything I can do to help? Like… I kinda want to like… I don’t know… punch both of you in the face really hard and then lock you in a room until you either kill each other or work it out._

_S- …… But why do you have to punch us both in the face first?_

_M- I don’t have to…. I said I kinda WANT to…_

_S- haha!…..that’s supposed to make me feel better?_

_M- Well it makes me feel better so…._

_S- baaahaha! Marls… it’s not healthy how much you enjoy the pain of others. You know that right?_

_M- Well you’re laughing fucker, so I’d say a job well done on my end_

_S- haha! Yea…. I did need that._

_M- You forget that I know you just a little bit._

_S- Well, since you’re all knowing… Tell me what to do now. He’s blocked my calls and I just want a chance to explain, ya know?_

_M- mhm_

_S- And I really am ok if we just stay friends if that’s what he wants. It’s not like we can avoid each other anyway with Prongs and Lily together And you and Dorcas…_

_M- When D was avoiding talking to me about my dance company audition I just showed up at her place.._

_S- Don’t think that’s a bit forward? She didn’t have you blocked… And you two were already dating._

_M- True. But how are you going to talk to him otherwise. You just said it yourself, you’re blocked._

_S- I mean… I will see him at the gym…_

_M- Sirius no. You do not want to ambush someone where they work. That situation just asks to be fucked up._

_S- I guess…._

_M- Did you try to talk to Lily about it?_

_S- She’s pretty peeved about the whole thing.… so not really an option right now._

_M- ….really?_

_S- Yea. Her exact words were Fuck. Off._

_M- Oh shit…_

_S- But she’s out with Prongs now…. So if I go to their place I only risk getting yelled at or ignored by Remus instead of both of them…._

_M- Go then!_

_S- Now?!_

_M- Yes! If it were you wouldn’t you be making up scenarios and shit in your head for every second that passes by …._

_S- ….. I really don’t like how well you know me…._

_M- mhm… just go!_

_S- Yes your highness! Bye!_

_M- WAIT!_

_S- …_

_M- Good luck._

_S- Thanks Marls._

[Meanwhile….]

James met Lily at the little diner near the college campus she attended. She had insisted the waffles were infused with some sort of magic that made them taste like heaven, and James was not one to take that claim lightly.

They had scheduled this breakfast several days before, and James really hoped all of this Remus and Sirius crap wouldn’t make the morning tense for them.

“Hey” Lily muttered through a forced smile as she handed him a menu. “How was your morning?”

“Well I slept like crap, but I’m here with you, so the day is looking up” He replied smoothly as he flipped through the pages of the menu. “Why am I even looking at this” he laughed, tossing the menu back down onto the table “I came for waffles!”

Lily smiled at him, clearly relieved as she replied with a sharp nod “then waffles you shall have!”

They chatted and ate, James agreeing wholeheartedly that the waffles had to be the best in the world, while they resolutely avoided the topic of their two friends for nearly an hour.

As they were finishing the last dregs of their coffees, James cleared his throat awkwardly and asked “So… Sirius and Remus, huh?”

Lily laughed a little at the sheer nonchalance of her boyfriend’s voice, and decided they better get this over with. “Yea… messed up right?”

James nodded, a relieved smile on his face as he continued. “I just think if Remus knew the whole story he wouldn’t have overreacted the way he did an-“

“-Wait. This isn’t Remus’s fault. It’s Sirius’s ” She cut in with a raised eyebrow. James just looked at her, as if waiting for her to shout ‘just kidding’. “Well, it is!” she defended, a bit louder than she intended.

“Sirius was so excited for that date, Lily. You have no idea what you’re talking about...” James sighed, knowing already that they were not going to agree. “His brother just shows up out of the blue, after basically nothing for over 3 years… surely you can understand how that might take priority over a date!”

“Of course I do James!” Lily whisper-yelled across their booth. “But I’m just over everyone expecting Remus to be the strong and understanding one when he isn’t! He’s had a hard life too!” She was breathing heavier now, trying not to lose her temper as a wave of protectiveness washed over her.

“It is all well and good for Sirius to be working through his issues” She started back, in much calmer tones “but he has been leading Remus on from the start, and for him…. For Remus… that’s like poking at an open wound.” She shook her head, looking down into her empty mug as James reached across the table to grab her hand, reassured when she didn’t pull away.

“I love how much you love him” James smiled weakly, giving her hand a squeeze “but maybe we should both make more of an effort to not get in the middle. I don’t want their drama to become ours.”

Lily nodded and took a steady breath. “You’re right. Of course you are…” she laughed lightly. “It’s just hard because they are both like our families. We have become like… protective siblings…”

“Just as good as!” James laughed back “I’m sure my parents would have adopted Sirius in a heartbeat if allowed!”

“Oh same!” Lily chuckled. “If I ever once spent a weekend home without Remus, then I don’t remember it!”

They laughed and talked, and bonded over _not_ _quite_ being only children as the waitress brought the check.

“I better get back” James sighed “We are having Reggie back over again later and I do have some studying to get in.”

They walked out together hand in hand, heading their separate ways reluctantly with shouts of “I love you” going back and forth across the street they had parked on either side of.

-

** The Friendship: **

**(11:22am) Sirius Is Sorry: Remus?**

_Message failed to deliver._

-

Sirius sighed, put his phone back into his pocket, and then knocked softly on the door to Remus and Lily’s apartment.

 _Nothing_.

He knocked again, a little louder.

 _Nothing_.

“Remus?” He called, knocking again, but still hearing no sounds in return.

He slumped against the wall just outside their door and pulled his phone back out.

_Calling Remus…_

_“the number you have dialed is no-“_

Not sure what to do next, Sirius sat there, thinking. He was just getting up to head out when the elevator doors opened down the hall, and Lily walked out.

“Sirius…” She said, obviously surprised.

He shoved his hands in his pocket with a tight smile, really not looking forward to being yelled at as he made his way to pass her onto the elevator.

“Remus isn’t home” Lily said quickly, catching the elevator doors before they closed between them.

“I figured as much” Sirius mumbled to the floor. “I knocked for a while...”

Lily nodded with a sigh, ignoring the beeping from the elevator doors that had started up from her holding them open so long. “Want to come in” she asked quietly, jerking her head toward the apartment.

Sirius looked up, taken aback, but nodded slowly and followed her as the elevator left without him.

Lily poured them each a cup of water as they sat down on the worn living room couch.

“I’m sorry…” Lily said awkwardly after taking a tiny sip. “You know… for telling you to fuck off and grow up and all that” she added, waving her hand as if trying to shoo the memory away.

Sirius let out a long breath that he hadn’t even been aware he was holding and gave her a genuine smile. “It’s ok. No really- “he said, cutting off her attempt to protest “I know how I would have reacted if it were James or Pete, and you’re right. I should have let him know.”

Lily nodded, opening her mouth to speak, but closing it again, unsure of what she should say.

“It’s not my place to talk about Remus’s life” she said, finally “he is a fairly private person… and he does have his reasons for being hurt.” She turned slightly in her seat to face him fully as she continued. “I’m not going to tell you to wait for him or for him to wait for you. That isn’t fair for anyone. But what I will say is that I know Remus… and I know he is going to need some time.”

Sirius was quite for a long while, and as Lily watched him thinking about what she has just said, she realized that she might not know Sirius at all.

“I just feel like I broke it.” He said into the silence.

“You didn’t” She assured him, placing a tentative hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze. “Not everything that goes wrong is your doing Sirius.”

He looked up at her with a questioning gaze. It’s as if she knew what he was thinking. Like she could hear his mother’s voice in his head shouting ‘ _all you know how to do is ruin things’_ and was determined to drown it out with her own voice.

“Sometimes things break because they weren’t built properly” she added with a sad smile.

“What can I do now though? He has me blocked, and I hear conversations like this don’t go over well in public…” he sighed, slinking back into the cushions.

Lily thought for a moment before pulling her phone out.

** Sirius/Lily: **

**(11:57am) Lily:wolfboy_remus@email.com**

“There.” She said as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Sirius looked at the message, then back up to Lily with wide eyes.

“Lily…” he breathed “thank you.”

“Just explain everything and give him some time, yea?” she said as she stood. “I’d ask you to stay longer but Remus should be back from the gym in a bit and I don’t want to be caught being friendly with the enemy” She added with a crooked smile.

“He will know you gave this to me” Sirius grinned with a gesture toward the phone in his hand “it’s basically treason you know…”

Lily just laughed as she pulled Sirius into a quick hug. “ehh. I can come to terms with that” she shrugged as Sirius left, laughing lightly to himself.

-

Remus threw himself onto his bed, tired but not ready for sleep. He had tried all day to keep himself busy so that he didn’t have to think about Sirius.

For the most part, his plan had worked. He had a really great workout that morning, sorted his class schedule out with Moody for the upcoming semester, and even ran into a friend from an old class that had recently joined the gym.

After that he had lunch with Dorcas, who thankfully didn’t ask questions when he requested they eat something other than pizza. And even though Remus was sure that she knew the situation- James had been with her studying, from what Lily had told him- she didn’t so much as hint to the topic, and he was very grateful.

After that, he and Lily went to see his moms tree, stopping for a late dinner at a cheap sandwich bar afterward so they could finalize all the things they needed for a quick trip home before college classes started back up.

Lily had done her part to occupy Remus’s mind as well, and even sat through the entirety of Lord of The Rings movie with him before bed without complaining once about how long it was.

It was nearing midnight by the time Remus had worked through the second album he pulled to distract himself, zoning in and out as Marc Bolan played guitar to a concert of one in his bedroom.

Pulling his phone out to check the time, he saw a notification he had missed for his private email and opened it curiously, sitting up quickly as he saw who it was from.

To: wolfboy_remus@email.com 

From: a.sirius.star@email.com 

_Remus,_

_I truly hope that you read this, and don’t just delete it immediately, because I very much want to explain. I feel like I have so many things I want to say- that I have always wanted to say- that I never did, and it hasn’t been fair to you, so here goes:_

_I’m sorry I didn’t call you last night. I was walking out of the door to meet you when I found Regulus standing there about to knock, and I just didn’t think._

_That’s always been my problem. I don’t think._

_I was so panicked when I couldn’t get ahold of you. And believe me, James came in and just about took my head off from it too before he saw Reg was there, so I have been rightfully screamed at on all sides now._

_I hope I can laugh about that one day- angry James is very rare- but right now I still feel sick because I can only imagine how you must have felt sitting there waiting for me._

_I’m sorry for it all. For everything._

_For asking you to ditch Benjy… For always saying all the wrong things… For all the time I just said nothing at all…_

_I’m a bit shit with words, in case you haven’t caught onto that._

_And I did pull away when you tried to kiss me._

_Honestly, I can’t even explain that one to myself, because the thought had crossed my mind that I wanted to kiss you too. And then I just buggered it._

_I don’t know._

_This is better I think. This emailing thing..._

_Fuck, I hope you read this._

_I have time to sit and think about what I actually want to say this way, instead of just fumbling around in all the echoes of my family’s ideals inside my brain._

_I’m a little messed up. But, I’m working on it, I swear._

_Sometimes it just feels as though everything I do is wrong. Like… I know who I am, and that I have all this potential to really just fuck things up, you know? And I don’t want to do that, so I just say nothing._

_But saying nothing has really not been the best action plan either, has it?_

_I can’t explain all of my issues in an email. Most of it I haven’t even come to terms with yet, and I don’t want to drag you down the rabbit hole with me while I sort through all my shit. That’s not fair._

_I just… I really REALLY care about you Remus._

_You are hilarious and driven and smart and witty._

_When I got your text yesterday, and we decided to meet, I literally screamed out loud. I think James thought I had lost my marbles a bit until I told him because it was… well… I was really looking forward to it, is all._

_Regulus is here, and I am happy and scared and confused. And I have to work through this with him. He’s family…_

_I don’t know how to end this really, I just know that I still want you in my life, in whatever way you are comfortable with._

_I’m not sure I can go back to how it was before I got your last song texts every night._

_And we are going to see each other either way. Lily and James, and Marlene and Dorcas… they wont let us just ghost each other. And then there is Fit Space._

_Not to mention Pete, whose sexuality I question every time he talks about you…_

_I’m sorry. I am._

_I really hope you read this,_

_A lifeboat called Sirius._

Remus leaned back against the wall as he got comfortable on his bed, ready to read through the email again.

By the fourth read he had made up his mind and pulled out his phone.

** The Friendship: **

_New Best Friend changed their name to ‘Friend Remus’_

_Friend Remus change ‘Sirius Is Sorry’ to ‘Friend Sirius’_

**(12:22am) Friend Remus: _Spaceball_ _Ricochet_ by _T.Rex_**

-

Sirius stared at his phone, a huge smile forming slowly on his face as he added the song to his playlist.

Remus had read his email.

He had read it and still wanted to be friends.

Leaving James alone in front of the television, he went to his room, finally feeling relaxed enough to attempt some sleep, as he sent his reply.

**(12:23am) Friend Sirius: Ah, Marc Bolan. A true musical hero.**

**(12:25am) Friend Remus: Haha you’re not wrong. Goodnight, Padfoot.**

**(12:25am) Friend Sirius: Night, Moonman.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys....  
> Comments=Life
> 
> *the T.Rex song has no special meaning. Its just a good song Remus was listening to as a distraction when he got the email (in case anyone was thinking there was something to it)


	33. Party Invites & Minnie McGoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat/email only chapter.  
> Mostly just fluffy ❤

_Lesbionic changed the name of the group chat from ‘Team Keep Trying To Get Remus Laid’ to ‘Why Is Dorcas The Last To Know Everything?:_

**(8:14am) Lesbionic: What the fuck Remus?**

**(8:16am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Sorry… I’m going to need more to go on.**

**(8:16am) Lesbionic: You and Sirius are talking again?**

**(8:16am) Lesbionic: And I had to hear it from Marlene?!**

**(8:16am) Lesbionic: Instead of my best friend?!**

**(8:16am) Lesbionic: WHAT THE FUCK REMUS?!**

**(8:17am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Oh.**

**(8:17am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Yea, we’re good now.**

**(8:18am) Mr. MiyaGAY: And I never SEE you anymore, so…….**

**(8:18am) Lesbionic: ….that’s fair.**

**(8:19am) Red: I miss it being just us sometimes….**

**(8:19am) Red: Does that make me a horrible person?**

**(8:20am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Yes**

**(8:20am) Lesbionic: Oh, 100%**

**(8:20am) Red: 🖕**

**(8:21am) Red: I take it back. I need better friends.**

**(8:22am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Take an ad out in the paper?**

**(8:22am) Lesbionic: Troll for besties at the coffee shop?**

**(8:23am) Mr. MiyaGAY: We could make you a sign and you could hold it up at outside of the campus?**

**(8:23am) Lesbionic: Flyers would be much more efficient..**

**(8:24am) Mr. MiyaGAY: But think of the trees…**

**(8:24am) Lesbionic: ….true**

**(8:25am) Red: Fuck you both.**

**(8:25am) Lesbionic: pass.**

**(8:25am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Pass**

**(8:27am) Lesbionic: So… are you and Sirius going to give it another shot for a date then?**

**(8:27am) Mr. MiyaGAY: It’s too early for this type of interrogation.**

**(8:27am) Lesbionic: Well they didn’t check with me or James when they made the academy schedule, so you get me before 9 or after 5 and you will like it you little bitch!**

**(8:27am) Red: well... that’s not a no….**

**(8:28am) Mr. MiyaGAY: We are just friends.**

**(8:28am) Mr. MiyaGAY: We both have too much going on right now with classes and his family stuff and working…**

**(8:29am) Red: That makes sense I suppose.**

**(8:30am) Lesbionic: Ok, I’ll allow it.**

**(8:30am) Mr. MiyaGAY: ummm… thanks? I think.**

**(8:31am) Lesbionic: You're welcome.**

**-**

_James created the group chat ‘Hoggy Warty Hogwarts’_

_James added Sirius, Peter, Marlene, Emmeline, Gideon, Fabian, Kingsley, and Benjy to the group chat_

_James changed his name to ‘Captain’_

** Hoggy Warty Hogwarts: **

**(8:41am) Captain: Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to come to our house this weekend and party like a fucking rock star.**

**(8:41am) Emmeline: I’m not calling you captain**

**(8:41am) Marlene: Me either. This isn’t your fucking rugby team!**

**(8:41am) Benjy: 😂**

**(8:41am) Fabian: Potter it’s so fucking early…**

**(8:41am) Sirius: Someone said party?**

**(8:42am) Captain: It’s not that early! I have to be in training by 9 so suck it up.**

**(8:42am) Kingsley: Honestly, 🖕🖕 I’m working nights right now, fucker!**

_Gideon Changed ‘Captain’ to ‘Asshat’_

**(8:42am) Kingsley: ☝️ Hero.**

**(8:42am) Marlene: ☝️👏👏**

**(8:43am) Benjy: 😂**

**(8:43am) Emmeline: Gideon! Yasssss!**

**(8:43am) Fabian: That’s my brother right there! *tear***

**(8:43am) Asshat: 🖕**

**(8:44am) Sirius: Guys… he said party…**

**(8:44am) Sirius: Let the asshat speak**

**(8:44am) Asshat: thank you!**

**(8:44am) Asshat: HEY!!!!**

**(8:44am) Marlene: Let’s move this along…**

**(8:45am) Asshat: Party. Our place. Friday. BYOB.**

**(8:45am) Kingsley: Special occasion?**

**(8:45am) Asshat: ….Sirius? Tell them?**

**(8:46am) Sirius: Reggie is in town…**

**(8:46am) Fabian: Oh shit!**

**(8:46am) Emmeline: whoa.**

**(8:46am) Asshat: So we want to just… make him remember that he can have fun and have a life and all that, right?**

**(8:46am) Benjy: Right.**

**(8:46am) Marlene: of course.**

**(8:47am) Gideon: yessir**

**(8:47am) Fabian: right!**

**(8:47am) Emmeline: ill be there!**

**(8:47am) Kingsley: Right!**

**(8:48am) Sirius: I fucking love you guys.**

**(8:48am) Marlene: You’re alright…**

**(8:48am) Fabian: ehh.**

**(8:48am) Sirius:🖕**

**(8:48am) Sirius: I take it back.**

**(8:49am) Asshat: TOO LATE!**

**(9:07am) Peter: Why do I even bother to sleep?**

**(9:07am) Sirius: I ask myself this question daily.**

**(9:08am) Peter: I’ll bring the pizzas and tacos then.**

**(9:08am) Sirius: Good man, Wormy!**

**-**

** Benjy/Sirius: **

**(8:46am) Benjy: We good?**

**(8:46am) Sirius: IDK are we?**

**(8:46am) Benjy: I am if you are**

**(8:47am) Sirius: Me too.**

**(8:47am) Benjy: You ok?**

**(8:47am) Benjy: About Regulus I mean..**

**(8:47am) Benjy: I know that whole thing was rightly fucked up…**

**(8:48am) Sirius: It’s been an adjustment, but he seems to really want out and I’m obviously happy about that.**

**(8:48am) Benjy: Good. Good.**

**(8:49am) Sirius: yup.**

**(8:51am) Benjy: So.**

**(8:51am) Benjy: You really like him, huh?**

**(8:51am) Sirius: We aren’t talking about Reg, are we?**

**(8:52am) Benjy: No**

**(8:52am) Sirius: Yea. I really do.**

**(8:52am) Benjy: I hope it works out.**

**(8:53am) Sirius: Thanks Ben. Me too.**

**(8:53am) Benjy: Sirius… I mean it. I really do.**

**(8:53am) Sirius: I know. You’re kinda great like that.**

**(8:53am) Benjy: awe shucks *blushing***

**(8:54am) Sirius: 😂 but also 🖕**

**-**

_Marlene created the group chat ‘TLCITBMFC’_

_Marlene added Sirius, Peter, and Remus to the group chat_

** TLCITBMFLC: **

**(10:19am) Marlene: Behold, bitches!**

**(10:19am) Peter: The fuck is that suppose to be?**

**(10:19am) Remus: Are you drunk?**

**(10:20am) Sirius: Wait!**

**(10:20am) Sirius: Don’t tell me. I can figure this out. I speak Marlene.**

**(10:21am) Sirius: Is it… THURSDAY LUNCH CREW IS THE BEST MOTHER FUCKING CREW?**

**(10:21am) Marlene: DING! DING! DING! We have a winner!**

**(10:21am) Sirius: Do I get a prize?**

**(10:21am) Marlene: no.**

**(10:22am) Sirius: boo.**

**(10:22am) Marlene: But you get to sit with me in silent judgment of the other two who TOTALLY SUCK!**

**(10:22am) Remus: I thought it was SILENT judgment?**

**(10:23am) Peter: No… She’s right…**

**(10:23am) Peter: I’m ashamed that I missed that.**

**(10:24am) Remus: Well now that I know what it is, it seems obvious...**

**(10:24am) Sirius: Does this mean my trial period is over?**

**(10:25am) Marlene: Vote? Yay/Nay**

**(10:25am) Peter: Yay…. Reluctantly**

**(10:25am) Remus: Yay**

**(10:25am) Marlene: Welcome, Sirius!**

**(10:26am) Sirius: *bows* This is such an honor! I wasn’t prepared for this. I didn’t make a speech…**

**(10:26am) Remus: Bullet. Dodged.**

**(10:26am) Marlene: Sit you’re ass down, Sirius!**

**(10:26am) Peter: I need to find better friends…**

**(10:27am) Sirius: But you are stuck with us until you find some!**

**(10:27am) Marlene: See you tomorrow my pretties!**

**(10:28am) Remus: Anyone else just get a serious ‘Marlene is about to cook us in a witches cauldron’ vibe, or was that just me?**

**(10:28am) Marlene: 🖕**

**(10:28am) Peter: I think I’ll keep Remus.**

**(10:29am) Sirius: I literally just died from choking to death on some coffee from laughing so hard.**

**(10:29am) Sirius: I am now a ghost.**

**(10:29am) Peter: RIP, yo.**

**(10:30am) Remus: Great. I’m a murderer now.**

**(10:30am) Remus: Something to check off of my bucket list**

**(10:30am) Marlene: 😂😂**

**-**

**Lily/Al:**

**(1:58pm) Lily: Did you say you were needing Biology II this semester?**

**(1:59pm) Al: Yes! Do you?**

**(1:59pm) Lily: I do. And science is my enemy…**

**(1:59pm) Lily: Take it together?**

**(2:00pm) Al: YES!**

**(2:00pm) Lily: Remus is going to see if he can fit it.**

**(2:00pm) Al: Emmeline says she needs it too, but can only work it out for the evening**

**(2:01pm) Lily: That works for me. I saw a Tuesday evening course for 5pm?**

**(2:01pm) Al: Hang on let me log in and register.**

**(2:03pm) Al: This one being taught by Minerva McGonagall?**

**(2:03pm) Lily: That’s the one.**

**(2:04pm) Al: Looks like she only teaches the one class…**

**(2:04pm) Lily: Think she’ll be bad?**

**(2:04pm) Al: Maybe. It’s just always weird when they only do one.**

**(2:05pm) Al: Like… what are you doing with all the rest of your time?**

**(2:05pm) Lily: Maybe she teaches a high school or something?**

**(2:06pm) Al: Yea, maybe. Ill let Emmeline know!**

**(2:06pm) Lily: Thanks! I’m excited we finally have a class together!**

**(2:07pm) Al: Me too!**

**-**

** Hoggy Warty Hogwarts: **

**(5:22pm) Emmeline: Brace yourselves. I come bearing the best fucking news you will ever hear in your whole adult lives.**

**(5:22pm) Emmeline: Even better than that time James drunkenly confessed to having a sex dream of Ole Sluggy!**

**(5:22pm) Asshat:🖕**

**(5:22pm) Sirius: Color me interested!**

**(5:23pm) Kingsley: Ok.. you have my attention…**

**(5:23pm) Marlene: That was the best night ever! So many unnecessary details!**

**(5:23pm) Fabian: I’m sure I have that on video somewhere…**

**(5:24pm) Asshat: No really. 🖕🖕**

**(5:24pm) Benjy: Just tell us already!**

**(5:25pm) Emmeline: I’m going to need drumroll. It’s that important.**

**(5:25pm) Peter: drumroll***

**(5:25pm) Sirius: DRUMROLLS LOUDER***

**(5:26pm) Peter:🖕**

**(5:26pm) Gideon: *pushes children out of the way and snatches the drumsticks. *drumroll**

**(5:27pm) Emmeline: Our Queen, Minnie McG, is teaching a college biology class.**

**(5:27pm) Emmeline: And I’m taking it with Lily and Al this semester!**

**(5:27pm) Emmeline: And maybe Remus too!**

**(5:27pm) Benjy: WHAT!?**

**(5:28pm) Sirius: No fucking way…**

**(5:28pm) Fabian: The universe has given you a great gift.**

**(5:28pm) Kingsley: Honestly speechless right now.**

**(5:28pm) Gideon: ☝️ same.**

**(5:29pm) Marlene: BRB, I need to gather myself.**

**(5:29pm) Asshat: That’s it. I’m dropping out of the academy.**

**(5:29pm) Peter: I’m so jealous!**

**(5:30pm) Peter: Though I’m not sure it’s ‘wet dream about Sluggy’ level of awesome.**

**(5:30pm) Marlene: *throws popcorn* BOOOOOOO!**

**(5:30pm) Sirius: Go stand in the corner Wormy.**

**(5:30pm) Asshat: Wormtail, my son. You have brought shame to the family name.**

**(5:31pm) Peter: ….fine. I take it back…**

**(5:31pm) Emmeline: Too late! Dishonor on you!**

**(5:31pm) Benjy: Dishonor on your cow!**

**(5:31pm) Kingsley: Dishonor on your whole family!**

**(5:32pm) Peter: I hate it here…**

**-**

_Sirius created the group chat ‘The Boys Are Back'_

_Sirius added Regulus, James and Peter to the group chat_

** The Boys Are Back: **

**(7:39pm) Sirius: Reggie boy! Party at ours on Friday!**

**(7:39pm) Regulus: Have fun**

**(7:39pm) Peter: Have fun? You’re not coming?**

**(7:40pm) Regulus: Oh.**

**(7:40pm) Regulus: That was an invite?**

**(7:41pm) James: We forgot he’s been off playing the part of ‘posh knob’ for a bit.**

**(7:41pm) Regulus: F off.**

**(7:41pm) Sirius: Well, that F could mean anything.**

**(7:42pm) Peter: Definitely means ‘flutter’ off.**

**(7:42pm) James: Could be… I think It means ‘freestyle dance’ off though.**

**(7:42pm) Sirius: hmm. You do have some pretty sweet dance moves Jamsie boy!**

**(7:43pm) Regulus: FUCK. OFF.**

**(7:43pm) James: There is it!**

**(7:43pm) Peter: 👏👏**

**(7:44pm) Sirius: I’m just so freestyle fluttering proud *tear***

**(7:44pm) Regulus: Drama Queen…**

**(7:44pm) James: He just scoffed so hard he fell off the couch.**

**(7:45pm) Peter: Fuck! I can’t believe I missed that…**

**(7:45pm) Sirius: 🖕**

**(7:46pm) Sirius: Dearest Regulus, I am writing this text message to formally invite you to my place of residence on the night after next (Friday) to party. We shall drinketh of the drinks and playeth of the party games. If you would like to attend please send word by carrier owl no later than 5 minutes from now. Yours in shared familial misery, forever and ever, S.O.B.**

**(7:46pm) Regulus: Yea, ok.**

**(7:46pm) Regulus: Your Old English needs work.**

**(7:47pm) James: He scoffed, then choked on the popcorn he forgot he had in his mouth! 😂**

**(7:47pm) James: McG and now this? Best. Day. Ever.**

**(7:48pm) Sirius: But really…**

**(7:48pm) Sirius: 🖕🖕🖕🖕**

**-**

To: a.sirius.star@email.com

From: wolfboy_remus@email.com

_Sirius Lifeboat Black,_

_I debated whether I should write you back in this forum, but decided that since you had shared so much with me that you didn’t have to, that it’s only fair I do the same. Having had 3 full days to write this, I have to agree with you that maybe it is better for saying what you really want to say._

_I am sorry too._

_I was sitting there at the Pizza Shack thinking you had changed your mind, and I was really upset. By the time I left and made it home I was panicked, thinking something had happened (and a little guilty because part of me sort of hoped that was the only reason you wouldn’t show). Then Lily got word from James that you were there and I was so…_

_I was angry. And I was hurt._

_But I was really embarrassed too._

_I never put myself out there Sirius. I just don’t have a good history when it comes to being vulnerable, and maybe I projected that onto the situation- which wasn’t fair to you, I know- but the past always seems to bubble up at the worst times, doesn’t it?_

_And as much as it did sting when you pulled away the night I tried to kiss you, I can’t fault you for that. We aren’t together. And even though I don’t know how you felt in that moment, I can understand reacting out of panic or anxiety._

_(Maybe you didn’t see the street sign, but I LIVE on the corner of panic and anxiety…)_

_I smiled when I read that you thought I was ‘hilarious and driven and smart and witty’, but it’s quite a lot of pressure too._

_I am not this amazing person you make me out to be, Sirius, and there is a very real chance that once you get to know me, you will see that I’m more trouble than I’m worth. It’s been that way my whole life, and I am just use to it._

_But it felt different because you came all the way to my small town, and you visit me at work, and you invite me places and we get along so well… You are so kind and warm that I sort of forgot who I was and the burden that I can be on people._

_I don’t ever want to take your friendship for granted, or to place more weight on your shoulders than you can bear._

_And I don’t want to go back to before I sent you last songs every night either. It’s sometimes the best part of my day; sharing that love of music with you._

_I also want you to know that I am so fucking happy that you are getting this second chance with your brother, and I hope he knows how lucky he is to get it as well. Honestly, if you need anything… please, don’t hesitate... It’s probably going to take up a great deal of your time, and that’s perfectly fine. It’s like you said, he’s family._

_I hope you respond to this. I quite like it. Feels a bit like I have a pen pal I can share all my secrets with._

_Warm regards,_

_Moonman_

_p.s. I put warm regards as a like… autopilot ending and was going to change it, but I figured you would get a laugh from it so, it stays. And I stand by it._

_-_

** The Friendship: **

**(9:17pm) Friend Sirius: I got your email**

**(9:17pm) Friend Remus: Fantastic. I was afraid it might go to one of the other Sirius’s in my contacts.**

**(9:17pm) Friend Sirius: Har. Har.**

**(9:17pm) Friend Sirius: Also heard you might be taking biology with the Queen herself!**

**(9:18pm) Friend Remus: huh?**

**(9:18pm) Friend Sirius: Mcgonagall of course!**

**(9:18pm) Friend Remus: Oh haha sorry I'm tired.**

**(9:18pm) Friend Remus: But yea, I probably will.**

**(9:18pm) Friend Remus: I think I’m going to head to bed soon though.**

**(9:18pm) Friend Sirius: Last Song?**

**(9:18pm) Friend Remus: _All Things Must Pass_ by _Keaton Henson_**

**(9:19pm) Friend Sirius: Hmmm**

**(9:20pm) Friend Remus: Have you heard that one?**

**(9:20pm) Friend Sirius: Shh! Remus, I’m trying to listen.**

**(9:20pm) Friend Remus: 🙄**

**(9:22pm) Friend Sirius: Who is this Lyrical genius?!**

**(9:22pm) Friend Remus: He has a lot of ‘in my feelings’ kinda stuff.**

**(9:23pm) Friend Sirius: Are you?**

**(9:23pm) Friend Sirius: In your feelings, I mean?**

**(9:23pm) Friend Remus: I’m ok Sirius. Goodnight**

**(9:24pm) Friend Sirius: Night Remmy**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	34. It Looks Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorcas and James chat.  
> Thursday lunch crew is sacred.  
> Emails, nail polish, and braiding your friends hair.

** TLCITBMFC: **

**(9:41am) Peter: 11 Ok today? I have to monitor a shift change at noon.**

**(9:43am) Marlene: That works better for me anyway.**

**(9:43am) Sirius: I’ll have to check my schedule…**

**(9:43am) Peter: You literally have nothing on Thursdays.**

**(9:44am) Marlene: So a yes from Sirius. Rem?**

**(9:46am) Remus: Yea, I’m good with that.**

-

James finished his run less than 4 feet ahead of Dorcas, turning around to give her a high five just as she began letting out a stream of breathless curse words in his direction. 

“I fucking _had_ your sorry ass, Potter” She smiled, slapping his hand and gasping for breath. “You waited to the last second on purpose! Sly bastard!”

They grabbed their bags and waters, laughing and placing fake bets on which classmates would finish ahead of which, enjoying the few minutes they had to rest before hitting the showers.

“You’re coming to our party tomorrow right? It’s mostly just old Hogwarts peeps, but you are of course welcome” James asked on their way back toward the training building. “Marlene mentioned it, right?”

“She did” Dorcas nodded, “but I have a dinner with my parents, and can’t really cancel again, no matter how much I might want to” She finished with a grimace, giving James a defeated sort of shrug as he held the door for her behind him.

“I never hear you talk about your family” James observed. He glanced up at her suddenly, his expression fierce and protective. “Is it…. It’s not a homophobe thing, is it?”

Dorcas laughed humorlessly as she shook her head. “Believe it or not, they were completely fine with _that!”_ She took a deep breath. “They aren’t overly fond of me doing _this_ though” She said, gesturing vaguely to the training building they had just entered.

“They don’t want you to be a cop?” James asked, a little taken aback. “hmmm…. because it’s dangerous?”

“Yea” She shrugged in reply, tapping her recruit badge onto the security scanner. “That, and they think I rushed into the decision… that I didn’t _think_ about it properly.” James just gave a humorless laugh as he followed her, scanning his own badge. “I know! It’s ridiculous!”

“Well…” James said, really considering her words “It _was_ out of the blue…”

She froze in the middle of putting her badge back into her bag to look at him.

“If you are thinking that I randomly decided to change the entire trajectory of my life, at a dinner with friends, and _never_ gave it a second thought afterward, you’re _wrong_.”

“I’m not saying that” James rushed out, hands slightly raised in surrender. “But it may seem that way to them is all.”

She nodded with a deep sigh as they continued toward the changing rooms.

“I’m a biracial lesbian in training for the New York Police Department” she deadpanned “surely they know I wasn’t just like… ‘ _Sure! 6 months of physical and mental hell sounds like great fun! I’m going to make so many friends_!’”

“I don’t know…. That sounds a lot like the reaction I got from Sirius when I brought up joining the force to him last year” James snorted through his laughter, Dorcas joining in with a look that clearly showed she was _not_ surprised.

“How is he doing? Ya know… with his brother being around lately?”

“Seems to be handling it really well, though I think when Reggie goes back to England this weekend it will be tough on him.” James said

“Does he have to go back?” Dorcas asked, moving with James in the line to refill their water bottles.

James nodded dejectedly, closing his eyes as if to hide an eye roll. “Yea, or else his family would come looking.”

“They have to know he’s here in the city though… it’s been a week.” She replied.

“He set up some interviews with several business firms in the area so that it just looks like he is trying to intern here” he explained. “Not a bad idea, mind, since it means he could get away from them for a while. But I suspect once they find out his loyalties have changed for the lawsuit, they won’t be paying for him to pick school back up at Cambridge next semester anyway.”

“Oh _shit…”_

“Yea…”

“What will he do? Just drop out of school?” Dorcas asked, concern etched on her face.

James smiled at his friend’s empathy for Regulus. “We have a plan.” He said cryptically, giving her a small wink and grin before he disappeared into the locker room.

-

** House of Hotties: **

**(10:46am) Lilyflower: Lunch?**

**(10:46am) Moony: Can’t. Thursday Lunch Crew, remember?**

**(10:46am) Lilyflower: Oh yea!**

**(10:47am) Lilyflower: Don’t mind me, I’ll just be over here… sad and alone… and a little jealous.**

**(10:47am) Lilyflower: *sniffle sniffle***

**(10:47am) Moony: ….want to come with?**

**(10:48am) Lilyflower: nah. I’m just fucking with you.**

**(10:48am) Moony: D guilt tripping me yesterday, and now you?**

**(10:49am) Lilyflower: Well… it looked like fun when she did it so, I thought id give it a go.**

**(10:49am) Moony: And was it everything you thought it would be?**

**(10:50am) Lilyflower: No.**

**(10:50am) Lilyflower: Total letdown really.**

**(10:50am) Lilyflower: I suspect that’s partly your fault though.**

**(10:51am) Moony: Yea? How do you figure?**

**(10:51am) Lilyflower: Well you weren’t nearly as guilty as I wanted you to be. You just folded so quickly.**

**(10:51am) Moony: mmm. You’re right. Completely my fault.**

**(10:52am) Moony: If you want to try again, I can do better.**

**(10:52am) Lilyflower: No, no. The moment is passed.**

**(10:52am) Lilyflower: You killed it.**

**(10:53am) Moony: *hangs head***

**(10:53am) Lilyflower: There, there… You’ll get it next time.**

-

Remus was laughing as he walked to meet Sirius, Marlene, and Peter at the same table from the following week, Peter having already brought over a bunch of Chinese takeaway for them to sort through.

“What’s funny?” Marlene asked, giving Remus a quick side hug before he sat.

“Lily…” Remus replied. “She wanted to meet for lunch then was being all dramatic about our little lunch thing”

Marlene gasped, placing a hand over her heart dramatically for affect. “Firstly, she definitely could have joined us-“

 _“Hey!_ I practically had to _beg!”_ Sirius cut in indignantly. Marlene ignored him.

 _“-Secondly,”_ Marlene said over Sirius’s huffing “ _little lunch thing_?! This is _sacred_ , Remus!” She gestured toward the Chinese food as she were presenting a highly sought after prize.

Remus laughed, nodding in agreement. “You’re right, you’re right!” He grabbed one of the drinks and claimed it as his with an open straw. “And she was just fucking with me. We’ll be seeing enough of each other this weekend anyway.”

“That’s right” Peter hummed “you guys are going home this weekend, yea?”

Remus nodded and pulled out the phone vibrating in his pocket.

** House of Hotties: **

**(11:06am) Lilyflower: [Photo]**

**(11:06am) Lilyflower: How’s that do?**

He laughed and showed the rest of the group at the table.

It was a picture of Lily, lip out in an overly dramatic pout as she gave her best puppy dog eyes to the camera.

They decided to take a group picture in return, each hanging their heads, as if wrecked with guilt at her lack of attendance.

**(11:08am) Moony: I am overwhelmed with feelings of guilt and shame.**

**(11:08am) Moony: [Photo]**

**(11:08am) Lilyflower: I knew you would be. I’m an icon, after all.**

**(11:08am) Moony: It’s true.**

**(11:09am) Lilyflower: 😂**

**(11:09am) Lilyflower: love you!**

**(11:09am) Moony: Love you!!**

“Stinks you two will miss the party Friday” Marlene mumbled around a large bite of rice. “Dorcas won’t be there either. She’s got dinner with her folks.”

“I’m not much looking forward to going home, to be honest” Remus said through a smile that wasn’t fooling anyone. “It’ll be the first time being in that house without my mom there.”

No one really knew what to say, so they made do with mumbled “that sucks” and “I’m sorry” as they began piling food onto their plates.

Sirius looked up from his food to meet Remus’s eye briefly with a smile. “Need backup?” He asked, and though Remus knew he was being sincere, and he knew that he would love for Sirius to be there, he laughed and shook his head no anyway.

“It’ll mostly be Lily picking out what she wants from my mother’s closet while I nod at everything she tries on” Remus chuckled.

“Honestly” Marlene nodded very seriously, eyebrows raised “that sounds like _heaven_ to me. Your mom was a _style icon,_ Remus.”

“Yea…” Remus laughed “So I hear.”

“You sure you don’t want to keep some of them for yourself?” Peter teased with a smirk “You might look nice in some of those heels. Maybe a nice floral dress?”

Remus laughed along, noticing Sirius frown out of the corner of his eye. “Maybe if I wasn’t twice her size… I bet I could pull it off.” He brushed his hair from his face and batted his eyes.

“You totally could Remus!” Marlene barked out a laugh. “One skirt for each leg. It’ll be the new style!”

They continued laughing, Sirius a bit more forcedly than the others, but Remus didn’t comment on it.

Everyone lamented the idea of a party without Lily and Remus, while Remus smiled, silently flattered. “You guys had parties before you met us” he shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll find the strength to enjoy yourselves. …..hard as it might be” he added with a dramtic sigh and a shrug.

“I mean…. we’ll do our _best”_ Peter sighed, hand over his heart.

“But you’re sure asking a lot…” Marlene added.

“I guess we could _try…_ for _you…”_ Sirius grinned.

Marlene paused in her laughing to pull her vibrating phone from her pocket, giving them the ‘ _just a second’_ finger signal as she moved to leave the table, saying “This is Marlene” into the phone as she walked away.

While she was gone the boys took turns making up stories about who the call could be from, the theories ranging from ‘ _booty call from Dorcas_ ’ and ‘ _the arcade is on fire_ ’ all the way to ‘ _super secret dance-assassin agency calling to give her instructions for her next mission_ ’. It was good fun. 

“That was another private client!” Marlene gushed out before she even reached the table. “They want to have a meeting Saturday!”

Shouts of “That’s amazing!” and “Fuck yea!” went around the table, causing odd looks from strangers at nearby tables.

“It’s really happening!” She said through a huge smile. She turned to Sirius, muttering a quick _“thank you”_ as she gave him a fierce hug, Remus and Peter looking on in confusion.

“It’s all you Marls” Sirius smiled into her shoulder.

“I feel like we are missing something….” Peter laughed.

“It’s nothing” Sirius said hastily, waving his hand.

“A few more private sessions and I can _finally_ leave the arcade” she added thoughtfully. “I suppose I should start looking for a replacement manager.”

 _“Oh!”_ Peter shouted suddenly, making everyone jump. “Sorry… I just know the perfect person.” Marlene smiled and looked to him expectantly. “Al. They have been looking for something that pays a bit more since they moved from their parents, and in with Frank and Emmeline.”

“Oh I love Al!” Marlene cheered. “I will give them a call about it this weekend!”

All in all it had been another great Thursday lunch. Before leaving they all gathered for one last picture, smiling and waving, to send to Lily.

**(11:57am) Moony: [Photo]**

**(11:57am) Moony: We missed you!**

**(11:57am) Lilyflower: Look at those beautiful faces!**

Sirius and Remus walked back to the bookstore together in comfortable silence, waving bye to Peter and Marlene in turn as they parted ways.

“Anything good in there?” Sirius asked at the entrance, gesturing to the side where the records were kept.

“Nah” Remus said, scrunching his nose and shaking his head. "Nothing on the list anyway."

“I think I’ll just head out then, I’m feeling a little tired”

Remus nodded as Sirius gave a small smile and made to leave. “Wait, Sirius.” He called to Sirius’s back. Sirius turned back looking a bit confused, but smiling anyway. “Everything ok? You seemed… I don’t know… put out?”

“I’m fine Remus, really.” He laughed, but Remus noticed that it didn’t really reach his eyes. “See ya!” he called as he made to leave again.

-

It was a few hours later when Remus noticed an email notification come in on his phone, and though he only had an hour left of his shift, he clocked out on break so he could read it anyway.

_Remus Castaway Moonman Lupin,_

_I wish I knew your actual middle name. I imagine it’s got to be just as cool as your first and last name, so my expectations are high._

_I quite like the emails too. I feel like I can tell you things here that I wouldn’t normally have the courage to tell people, which scares me and makes me happy at the same time._

_It’s weird._

_And you were right about today, I was a little put off._

_It still surprises me how well you can read me like that. Even James can’t manage it sometimes, and he’s the closest person in my life.._

_I guess there are more things I keep to myself than I realize…_

_When Pete was making jokes about you trying on your moms clothes, it made me uncomfortable._

_I confess there are times I wish I had the nerve to explore more feminine type things. Nail polish, braids, you know…_

_Then I hear things like that and it just… I don’t like it._

_I know he was joking and it was not malicious at all, but I guess that it just brought up some of the very NOT funny ways my parents reacted any time I ever dared to be different._

_The first time I ever tried eye liner, I was grounded the entire Christmas holiday. I told everyone at school that the marks I had from the punishment were from falling during a ski trip, but James never did believe it._

_When I eventually told him the truth, he wore eyeliner every single day of January with me, despite all the rude comments and dirty looks we got._

_He’s such a fucking wonderful human it’s annoying._

_Anyway, I guess some of that stuck with me, because it was the last time I ever tried to test the waters in that way._

_Maybe that was a lot to tell you._

_I’m fighting the urge to delete all of that, but I won’t because I don’t think that you will think of me differently._

_You are a lot like James in that._

_I wish you could meet Regulus. He leaves this Saturday, and I am already a little sad about it. I just have this fear that he will change his mind once he gets back, and I will go another 3 years without seeing him._

_Or that they will have found out he was here with me._

_They won’t like that, and knowing what they are capable of.... I just don't like it, is all._

_Well, I might be in my feelings a little bit here, so I am going to go ahead and sign off before I get too deep in the wallows._

_Padfoot_

Remus checked his watch and went back to work, his mind trying to come up with some way to make Sirius feel a bit better.

-

“I’m headed off to Lily’s to see her a bit before she leaves” James said, peaking his head into Sirius’s music room. “Need anything while I’m out?”

“Nah. I’m good.” Sirius smiled.

He was working out a new progression on the guitar, attempting to put his feelings into the world with music, since words always seemed to fail him.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard his phone vibrate on the table. He picked it up, smiling when he saw it was Remus.

**The Friendship:**

**(6:26pm) Friend Remus: Sirius can you do me a favor?**

**(6:27pm) Friend Sirius: Depends....**

**(6:27pm) Friend Remus: Buzz me into your building.**

**(6:27pm) Friend Sirius: What?!**

**(6:28pm) Friend Remus: Well, Id do it myself, but I don’t have a key, and James is across town at my apartment.**

He jumped to his feet and ran to the panel next to the door to let Remus into the building, then returned his attention to his phone.

**(6:28pm) Friend Sirius: Well this is a surprise**

**(6:29pm) Friend Remus: A good one?**

**(6:29pm) Friend Sirius: The best.**

Remus barely got a single knock on the door when Sirius threw it open, immediately embarrassed by how eager he seemed. _“Remus!”_ He shouted dramatically, attempting to cover his excitement with sarcasm.

“Sirius!” Remus shouted back, walking passed him and into the kitchen to set a small bag onto the table. “I got your email” he added, Sirius following him.

“Oh…” Sirius breathed.

Remus turned to look at Sirius full on, and Sirius could feel his heart begin to beat a little faster at the serious look on his friends face. What would Remus think of him? Why was he even here?

“Sorry I didn’t reply- I will, its just..” Remus seemed to falter. “I… Well, it made me upset.”

“Oh.” Sirius said again, eyes falling to the floor.

“Yea...” he said, and Sirius could hear him rustling with the bag he brought, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up. “Anyway… I brought a few things with me. I hope you don’t mind.”

Sirius lifted his eyes to look up, confused and surprised to see Remus standing there holding up pony tail holders and several bottles of nail polish.

“If you don’t like it” Remus added, “I also brought polish remover.”

Sirius’s whole face lit up, as he nodded and sat down at the table. “You didn’t have to do this. I mean… I love it… but…”

“I know I didn’t have to.” Remus grinned back “But it’s not like I flew across the country or anything.”

“It’s not so much that I think James won’t support me or anything” Sirius said a little while later, blowing his nails dry as Remus finished with putting the french braid in his hair. “I guess I just never really considered it enough to bring it up. It was always just there in the back of my mind.”

“Well” Remus said with a flourish “I think it looks _great!”_ Sirius hurried excitedly to the bathroom to look in the mirror, Remus following him with an amused smile.

When he saw his reflection in the mirror, his hand immediately went to touch the braid, a smile forming on his face.

It didn’t take long, however, for the thoughts of “ _Men aren’t meant to look pretty_ ” to enter his mind. Remus must have noticed, because he gently lead Sirius from in front of the mirror.

“Let me be the first to tell you, right now, how totally fucking _badass_ and _lovely_ it looks before anyone else gets in _there”_ he said, tapping Sirius lightly on the head as they went back toward the kitchen table. “Now, it’s my turn.” He held his hands out expectantly, waiting for Sirius to begin painting.

“Pink or purple?” Sirius asked, the smile brightening up his features.

“Hmmm” Remus thought. “Pink on one, purple on the other.”

Sirius nodded and got to work.

-

Sirius had decided to keep the braid in, hoping it would last through the party tomorrow, while he passed some time practicing painting his toenails after Remus left. He wasn’t expecting to be completely comfortable with the changes, nor was he sure he would do it again in a hurry, but he was happy Remus had gently pushed him to try it out.

Sirius was putting the nail polish away and clearing off the kitchen table when James came in, waving at him with a big yawn.

“Does it smell like nail polish in here?” James asked absently as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

“oh, ummm… yea” Sirius replied, trying to sound casual. “Remus came by and we painted our nails.”

“That’s nice” James said, attention on the television. “You and Remus…. Hanging out…”

“We’re _just friends_ Prongs” Sirius said warningly, turning to go into his room. “night, loser” he waved as he made his way passed the couch to his side of the apartment.

“Night lose- _hey…”_ James cut himself off, catching Sirius’s attention. “are those… did you… braid your hair?”

Sirius turned to face James, his hand nervously reaching up to touch the braid. “uhh yea- well, Remus did anyway- but… yea” Half of him wanted to take out the pony tail holder and shake the braid out, but the other half of him really hoped James liked it; that he wasn’t weird for liking it himself.

James smiled up at him brightly. “It looks really nice.”

Sirius couldn’t hide the grin as he turned toward his bedroom, something in his stomach unclenching a bit as he pulled his phone out to text Remus.

** The Friendship: **

**(11:25pm) Friend Sirius: James likes the braid.**

**(11:25pm) Friend Sirius: And so do I. Thank you…**

**(11:25pm) Friend Remus: Of course he did! It looks great!**

**(11:25pm) Friend Remus: And anytime, really.**

**(11:25pm) Friend Sirius: Last song before I crash?**

**(11:26pm) Friend Remus: Listening to _The Queen Is Dead_ by _The Smiths_ right now while I finish up the packing with Lily.**

**(11:26pm) Friend Sirius: The song? Or the entire album?**

**(11:26pm) Friend Remus: Both! I just put the album on when you texted me, so the song is just about over.**

**(11:26pm) Friend Sirius: Well I better let you go before Frankly Mr. Shankly comes on and we hage to start this all over, huh?**

**(11:27pm) Friend Remus: haha! Goodnight Sirius**

**(11:27pm) Friend Sirius: night, Moony.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Did everyone catch the parallels between Sirius going to see Remus at his home and Remus coming to see Sirius with the polish?  
> I used nearly the exact same text exchange...


	35. The Longest Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Remus are visiting home.  
> Sirius and James spend time with Regulus.  
> Remus and Sirius pine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struggling with writing this fic during the current social climate, as two of my main characters are currently training police officers. I confess that I only chose that career to parallel the Aurors in the magical world and dont actually have much experience with the inner workings of the police. What I do know came from google searches.  
> After talking about it some with my partner and a friend, I have decided to push forward with the knowledge that this is a fic, and in being so it doesn't have to mirror real life. I choose to continue with the plot as planned, mostly because their career is more of an aside than a major plot line, and hope that this story continues to be enjoyable for all of those who are sticking with me through to the end.  
> I love you guys.  
> This is the best fucking fandom.  
> ❤🧡💛💚💙💜🖤

*** I had to repost this chapter because I realized it had cut part of it off. I'm unsure what happened. I'm sorry guys...**

**[FRIDAY]**

The 40 minute car ride from the airport to the neighborhood where Remus and Lily grew up felt longer than usual in the car with Lily’s mom. She insisted on listening to country music from the 80’s, and while Remus had a great appreciation for _all_ music, it wasn’t really his thing. Nor was it Lily’s. So they spent the majority of the ride texting each other stupid memes and letting their friends from back home in the city know they were, in fact, alive and well.

When Remus was dropped off at his house, he knew that Lily wouldn’t be coming in with him- that she would need to spend time with her own family- but he was struck by how severely alone he felt as he walked up the driveway to the front door.

His mom would not be waiting for him at the kitchen table with a cup of tea when he walked through the door. She would not be there to pester him to play piano, or raise her eyebrows across the room in silent reprimand when he inevitably let a curse word slip.

As he turned the handle to walk inside, Remus wondered if he and his father would ever again share those knowing looks from either side of the couch as his mother laughed unrestrainedly at the silliest things. She was the glue, he thought, desperately trying to pull himself together as he called “Dad? It’s me” across the house that no longer felt like home.

** Why Is Dorcas The Last To Know Everything?: **

**(5:12pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Can I say something without getting judgment?**

**(5:12pm) Red: Of course**

**(5:12pm) Lesbionic: Knee jerk reaction is to say no. But, I’ll allow it.**

**(5:13pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: 🖕**

**(5:13pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: I hate it here without her.**

**(5:14pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Like… she was the center of this family. I’ve been home two hours and it’s like dad and I have never had a proper conversation in my life. Like we can’t be fucking normal people without her.**

**(5:14pm) Lesbionic: I’m so sorry Rem**

**(5:14pm) Red: I’m coming over.**

**(5:15pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: No Lil. Spend time with your family.**

**(5:15pm) Red: Petunia is here.**

**(5:15pm) Red: With Vernon.**

**(5:15pm) Lesbionic: Oh shit.**

**(5:15pm) Lesbionic: Let the poor girl come over Remus.**

**(5:16pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: I will provide refuge on one condition.**

**(5:16pm) Red: Anything!**

**(5:17pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Beer.**

**(5:17pm) Red: DONE!**

**(5:18pm) Lesbionic: Ugh.**

**(5:18pm) Lesbionic: So jealous!**

**(5:18pm) Lesbionic: I have to get ready for an awkward dinner with my parents when I get home.**

**(5:19pm) Red: My condolences, friend.**

**(5:19pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Let’s have a moment of silence for the loss of our normal Friday night lives.**

_Mr. MiyaGAY changed the name of the group chat from ‘Why Is Dorcas The Last To Know Everything?’ to ‘Awkward Fam Club’_

**(5:22pm) Dorcas: ☝️ I approve of this.**

**(5:22pm) Red: I felt that in my soul.**

-

James and Sirius were setting up the beer pong table in their living room when Regulus knocked on the front door.

He was still unable to bring himself to just walk into their apartment, despite James and Sirius saying multiple times that it was completely fine. James had even called him a needy ass hole for making him walk across the apartment to open the door the last time Regulus flat refused to accept a yell of “Come on in”, but he wouldn’t budge on it.

He was just… adjusting…

Sirius beamed when the door opened and he saw his brother standing there, looking a lot more comfortable than the first time he arrived nearly a week earlier. “Reggie!” Sirius shouted jovially. “James, Reg is here!”

“Good” James called back. “Now get your sorry asses in here and help me with this table!”

By the time people started showing up, James was two beers in, Sirius had made -and drank- a very large margarita, and Regulus had agreed to a small glass of the pink wine Lily had left in the back of the fridge a few weeks prior.

Two hours and 6 rounds of beer pong later, everyone was rightly drunk. The beer and margaritas mixed with the competitive atmosphere had really brought Regulus out of his shell, and Sirius was proud that he had caught him talking a little bit of trash, even if it was under his breath so no one could hear it. With Regulus taken in as a partner by Benjy, Sirius settled himself down on the couch to watch while he enjoyed his 3rd margarita of the night.

** The Friendship: **

**(9:03pm) Friend Sirius: I wish you culd be here**

**(9:04pm) Friend Remus: Haha! Drunk I see..**

**(9:04pm) Friend Sirius: No I am the definitiom of sober, thanj you very muhc!**

**(9:05pm) Friend Remus: Oh, clearly. Don’t know what I was thinking.**

**(9:05pm) Friend Sirius: [Photo]**

**(9:06pm) Friend Remus: Is that Regulus?! Playing beer pong?!**

**(9:06pm) Friend Sirius: It si!**

**(9:06pm) Friend Remus: That’s amazing!**

**(9:06pm) Friend Remus: [Photo]**

**(9:07pm) Friend Sirius: awwew! Liilu adn Remmt layign on the bed.**

**(9:07pm) Friend Sirius: Hiiiii Lilyy!**

**(9:08pm) Friend Remus: She says hello drunk Sirius**

**(9:08pm) Friend Sirius: member whne we almost kised on that bed?**

**(9:10pm) Friend Remus: I do remember that, yes.**

**(9:10pm) Friend Sirius: But I fuked up.**

**(9:10pm) Friend Sirius: I fuck pu alot**

**(9:11pm) Friend Remus: Sirius… let’s talk about this when you aren’t drinking, yea?**

**(9:11pm) Friend Sirius: k**

**(9:12pm) Friend Sirius: But I nto drunk.**

**(9:12pm) Friend Remus: Sure Sure… haha**

-

Remus was sitting on his bed with Lily, thankful to have her there, reading over his shoulder. She seemed to know that he was getting in his head because she quickly demanded that they head downstairs to make desert waffles like they did when they were little. It didn’t stop him from dwelling on it though.

Sirius.

Sirius _fucking_ Black…

Why does one guy get to him so much?

As they made the waffles, Lily carefully avoided the topic of Sirius and their friends at home, taking her cues from Remus as he continued to engage her in talk about the good old days. But memories of being covered in flour and climbing the counters to reach on top of the fridge couldn’t block out his thoughts of Sirius.

Ugh. _Sirius_ …

“Lily…” Remus said, putting the bowl he was mixing down and turning to look at her fully. “I want to talk about it.” She nodded silently and set down her own bowl.

They moved to the kitchen table and sat together in the quiet for a while before Lily spoke up. “Tea?”

Remus nodded and she was up to heat the kettle.

“I really care for him…” he started tentatively.

Lily just nodded and continued to prep the tea.

“I don’t know what to do, Lily. But I feel like I need to do something….” He put his head in his hands, muffling his words slightly. “Honestly I hate this so much.”

Lily put a cup of tea in front of Remus as she sat down across from him with her own, looking unsure of what to say.

“What do you hate?” She asked.

“All of it!” Remus said with a humorless laugh. “I just don’t know what the fuck is happening to me!” He played with the handle of his mug, thinking. “It’s like… sometimes I see him doing something so small and mundane- like… like spooning food onto a _fucking_ _plate_ \- and I just get dizzy and I feel like I need to sit down. But then I realize I’m _already_ sitting down and just… _ugh_.” He put his head back into hands with a frustrated grunt. “What the fuck is wrong with me, Lil?”

Lily laughed slightly as she grabbed her friends hand to pull it away from his face, holding it tightly across the surface of the kitchen table. “There is _nothing_ wrong with you, Remus. You are _in love_.”

Remus closed his eyes tightly at her words, as if he were trying to ward of a sudden blow.

“Don’t close yourself off to him Remus” Lily said soothingly. “He’s not… He’s not Phillip, ok?”

His eyes snapped open.

He hadn’t heard that name in nearly a year, but it still felt like a punch in the gut.

“I know” He said through a cracked voice. His mouth had suddenly gone very dry, so he took several gulps of the tea. “You’re right. I just… it hasn’t been super easy with Sirius either.”

“Nothing good is ever easy Remus” She smiled. “Your mom use to say that… Remember?”

He grinned and nodded. “What about you and James then?”

“If you only knew how hard it was for me to step over the tattered shreds of my own pride just to have a conversation with that little idiot….” She laughed. “Fuck. I love that twat.”

They laughed, finished their tea, and then got back to work on their waffles.

Remus was so fucking thankful for Lily.

-

**[SATURDAY]**

Sirius woke up with a raging hangover. He couldn’t decide if he was dead, or if he just felt like death. Either way he was going to kill James for starting the vacuum cleaner at….

_Wow, is it really already noon?_

He climbed out of bed and went to find coffee, unplugging the vacuum on the way, earning him a couch pillow to the face and middle finger from James.

It didn’t take long for Sirius to become roped into the cleaning while they waited for Regulus to come back with pastries from the bakery around the block. It was a chill morning, and Sirius wasn’t thinking much about the night before.

Until he found his phone.

Looking at the messages he had sent to Remus made his face blanch, which did not go unnoticed by James who came to read the messages over his shoulder.

“It’s ok Sirius…” James placated. “He knew you were drunk. Even if you didn’t…” A small smirk played on his face, which made Sirius smile a little. “But what is ‘Surrender by Natalie Taylor?’” He asked, reading the last messages Remus had sent much later in the night.

“Nothing” Sirius said quickly. “Just something we were talking about a while back…”

James was clearly not convinced, but went to answer the door when Regulus knocked.

“Think he’ll ever just come in?” He asked Sirius.

Sirius just shrugged as Regulus shouted through the door “No, so just open up, Potter!”

After he was finished dwelling on drunk texting Remus, he checked his other notifications. There was an email from Remus.

He debated waiting to read it later when he could be alone, but sitting there eating his pastry in silence, curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

_Sirius Lifeboat Drunkass Black,_

_I trust that you got my song for the night. I am not sure if you have listened to it yet, but… well, I like it._

_Your texts last night really had me thinking about a lot of things, and you were so honest with me in your last email, I thought I should be honest too._

_Oh fuck… I’m nervous to tell you all this. I am going to try to get through this without letting it get to me._

_I was in love once._

_His name was Phillip. He was the first boy I ever dated, and we were together for over a year._

_I thought we would be together forever…_

_So stupid. But, I really did think it._

_When we first started dating, everything was perfect. It was exactly like in the movies and I was so happy._

_A few months in I got really sick. I’m talking, doctors thought my lungs might give out type of sick. I had to have a surgery to drain blood from my lung type of sick. It was a mess._

_Anyway…_

_Phil wasn’t great about it. He made a lot of jokes about sick not being sexy, and how he was a saint for sticking around._

_Looking back now I see this is wrong. I see that Lily was right to dislike him from the start and that these were red flags. But at the time I thought…_

_I really did think that he was a saint for sticking around._

_I never had people do that, except my parents and Lily, and it was fucking hard._

_I always felt like a burden, and here was this person that I loved so much telling me that I was. Just… reaffirming all of my fears that people only stick around because they felt bad for me, or because they felt like they were obligated._

_I got better and things between me and Phill got better._

_But he still made comments about my surgery scars._

_He still reminded me that I was the weak one. He never let me forget that I was lucky to have him. I was lucky he stuck around at all._

_There were times when we would be in the middle of sex and he would stop and tell me he just couldn’t because he kept thinking about me with all those tubes and it was a real turn off. I was pale and gross, but he ‘loved me’ so he stayed._

_Right at the end of my homeschooling (would have been my senior year) I got sick again. It wasn’t even too bad in comparison. Just a little inflammation really. I needed some IV fluids and an adjustment on my medications…_

_But Phil wasn’t having it._

_He dumped me over the phone._

_His exact words were “I can’t keep myself chained to a charity case that could die at any second just because I feel sorry for you. No normal person would want you.”_

_It wrecked me, Sirius._

_Most people think that I took a semester break because I was sick. And I was for a few weeks of summer…_

_But really, I was heartbroken._

_Halfway through her first semester Lily came home and angry packed all my things and practically dragged me to the airport. My parents were supportive of anything that helped me to move on with my life, and so I started over._

_I got a temp job at that little thrift store near my place and waited for the next semester to start up and just... tried to move on._

_I’d like very much to say that was the end of that, but it wasn’t. I hurt a lot._

_I knew that a breakup that rough, my first breakup ever, wasn’t going to heal that quickly._

_But I started working at the school to take my mind off of things._

_Moody gave me a job teaching Karate a few days a week and, as you know, I eventually started working at the bookstore._

_It’s been better. I am over it in the way that I never look back and miss any of it._

_In fact, when I think about Phillip now, I want to go back in time and punch myself for sticking around long enough for him to break my heart._

_Well, fuck. This email is long. I’m sorry for that. You probably have a raging hangover right now and here I am likely making it worse._

_I just hope you understand why I have been a little sensitive._

_Maybe even a little resistant to give you and me a real shot…._

_But, I don’t want to be that way anymore._

_I hope you like the song._

_-Your Moonman._

_p.s. My middle name is John. You asked in your last email if it was cool. Sorry to disappoint…_

Sirius was livid.

How dare someone treat Remus this way! How dare anyone make him feel as if he were less than wonderful!

He looked up from his phone to see James giving his a concerned look, and he shook his head as if to say ‘its nothing’.

James was clearly unconvinced.

“Hey Pads, can you help me with this thing in my room” He asked, not at all convincingly.

Regulus rolled his eyes and got up from the table. “I have to shower anyway, so you two lovers might as well talk in here.”

James moved into the seat next to Sirius that Reg had just vacated and pierced Sirius with a look that required no words.

“Just… Remus was telling me some stuff about some guy he used to date.”

“ok….” James said “I’m going to need more than that.”

“Look, we’re just friends ok” Sirius started defensively.

“Ok. You’re friends. Why do you look like you are ready to plot a murder then?”

Sirius got up to put his trash away, dumping the rest of his food in the trash with it since he no longer felt like he could bear to eat. He could feel James eyes on him with every move, and he knew he wasn’t going to let this go.

“When I think about that other guy…” he shook his head, wanting to start over. “Remus got his heart broken by some bloke back in his home town and… well… I don’t know Prongs! I just don’t like it, ok?!”

“Calm down, man” James couldn’t help the light laugh that escaped him as he watched Sirius become flustered. It wasn’t actually that common that Sirius was unable to find words, but right now they wouldn’t come. And it was… funny.

“It’s just…” Sirius took a deep breath and sat back down next to James. “It’s just that when I think about Remus with anyone else- even Benjy, and Benjy is great!- Well.. I get this overwhelming urge to set shit on fire…”

James let out another chuckle as Sirius pierced him with a glare. “This _isn’t funny_ Prongs.”

“I know… I know it isn’t.” James sighed as he stood up. “But it’s also not exactly the kind shit you say about someone who is ‘just a friend’” He added with air quotes before he walked across the kitchen to throw his own trash away.

“Fuck you, ok. I _know_ it’s not… but a week ago I thought he might never talk to me again so if friendship is all I get, I’m not complaining about it!” Sirius laughed humorlessly. “ _Ugh_ …. Why are you always right Prongs?”

“It’s genetic” James said casually over his shoulder as he headed towards his room.

-

Remus and Lily were neck deep in the mountain of lace that took up the back of his mother’s closet, trying to separate the things Lily wanted to keep from the things that actually made sense to keep. It was a tough job. 

“I don’t think I will ever fit into this one” Lily said sadly, holding up a velvet green dress that Remus had never seen his mother wear.

“Must be from a long time ago…” He said, more to himself. “No harm in trying it on” he added a bit louder.

It didn’t take long for Lily to get to the back, where the wedding dress was hidden safely in a little zip up cover. “Remus….” She whispered, stroking the lace gently “I couldn’t….”

“She wanted you to… She said anything from her closet. She knew that was in there….” He smiled, though his heart was breaking.

How would he feel seeing Lily walking down the aisle in the dress he had seen pictures and videos of his mother wearing so many years ago….

“Tuney will wear moms, no doubt” Lily said quietly, still stroking the dress. “She plans to marry that buffoon in the winter…”

Remus was determined to bring the mood back up, and so he took the dress from her hands and held it up to himself in the mirror. “I don’t think I’ll fit it, Lil” he sighed dramatically. “It’ll have to be you.”

She smiled and took the dress, adding it to the growing keep pile as they moved on to sorting through the shoes.

** The Friendship: **

**(3:31pm) Friend Sirius: I got your email.**

**(3:31pm) Friend Sirius: And the song.**

**(3:32pm) Friend Remus: Did you listen to it?**

**(3:32pm) Friend Sirius: Yea. I did.**

**(3:32pm) Friend Sirius: I really liked it, Remus. A lot.**

**(3:33pm) Friend Remus: Me too**

**(3:34pm) Friend Remus: And about your texts last night…**

**(3:34pm) Friend Remus: I wish I could be there too.**

**Sirius is typing….**

**(3:36pm) Friend Sirius: How is everything there?**

**(3:36pm) Friend Remus: Going through moms things with Lily.**

**(3:36pm) Friend Remus: She has a lot she wants to keep.**

**(3:37pm) Friend Remus: [Photo]**

**(3:37pm) Friend Sirius: Holy shit! That’s a lot of clothes.**

**(3:38pm) Friend Remus: Yup. We will definitely be needing another luggage haha!**

**(3:38pm) Friend Sirius: Well, I will leave you to it**

**(3:38pm) Friend Sirius: Last day with Reg…**

**(3:39pm) Friend Remus: Oh shit…**

**(3:39pm) Friend Remus: Enjoy it. And… if you need to talk you can always call me.**

**(3:40pm) Friend Sirius: Thanks Remus.**

-

When Sirius waved goodbye to Regulus at the airport, he didn’t cry. He really believed that things would be different this time, and that they would see each other again soon.

He and James drove home, stopping to buy some takeaway Chinese on the way, singing loudly to The Clash, and he didn’t cry.

He ate his food and watched old saved episodes of Chopped, laughing hard at the expressions on the people’s faces and talking about how they could have done much better if it were them, but knowing it wasn’t true. Still, Sirius didn’t feel like he would cry.

James had expected him to be a wreck, that much was clear by the sideways glances he got every few minutes, but Sirius was fine.

It wasn’t until nearly midnight that they turned the TV off and headed to bed, neither one all that tired, but both knowing they needed the sleep.

Turning over in his bed, Sirius picked up his phone and opened his email to reread the last message he got from Remus. It still made him angry, and he didn’t even know how he would respond to such a thing.

Laying on his back in his bed, listening to the hum of the air conditioner that had just kicked on, Sirius made up his mind.

_Calling Remus...._

_R- Hullo?_

_S- Sorry… did I wake you?_

_R- yea but its ok_

_S- Oh shit, I’m sorry Remus…_

_R- Don’t be. I fell asleep on the couch anyway and would have been miserable tomorrow if you hadn’t woken me._

_S- So…. What you’re saying then is that I’m a hero?_

_R- Of the truest form, yes._

_S- haha nice_

_R- How was the last day with Regulus?_

_S- It was… It was really great._

_R- I’m glad._

Sirius felt the tears form in his eyes at record speed as he tried in vain to clear the lump from his throat.

_R- You ok Sirius?_

_S- Honestly? No. But I don’t fucking know what’s wrong. I just feel…. Unsettled?_

_R- …… Is there anything I can do?_

_S- I don’t think so…… I think I’m just nervous for Reg._

_R- When will you get to see him again?_

_S- Not until after that lawsuit is over I don’t think._

_R- What is he going to do over there in the meantime? I mean… they’ll find out eventually once he takes the stand right?_

_S- Yea. Before that even. But, he’s going to be taking out as much as he can from his account over the course of the next month or so, and try to save it back so he has a little nest egg for when shit hits the fan. It won’t pay for school, but the places he interviewed for here seem interested enough to help with that for the long game._

_R- They won’t notice him taking that much money?_

_S- Nah. My family is…… well, they have more money than they know what to do with really. It’s fucking stupid._

_R- Damn…_

_S- Yea…_

_R- Is he nervous? Regulus I mean…_

_S- He says he’s not. Haahaa but he forgets I was always able to read him like a book._

_R- haha fuck it though. I’ve never even met your family and they scare the shit out of me…_

_S- Ahh come on now Remmy boy… I’m sure you could take them._

_R- If they ever hurt you again, I might have to._

_S- …… Thanks Remus…._

_R- This weekend seems soooooooo loooonng_

_S- It really does. You should just come back._

_R- 2 more days…._

_S- 2 days too long…_

_R- Yea…_

_S- Has it been ok… with your dad and stuff?_

_R- You know… it’s not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, it’s not great. But, dad seems to be doing ok._

_S- He doesn’t get too sad being there alone?_

_R- I asked him if he thought about moving in NY with me but he said he can’t imagine living anywhere else but that house they lived in together._

_S- That’s sweet though.._

_R- Yea… It kinda is isn’t it?_

_S- You’re secretly like… One of those huge saps aren’t you?_

_R- Oh yes. I am the biggest of saps._

_S- Aww I knew it!_

_R- yea yea…_

_S- Sappy Remus!_

_R- Fuck off, ok? Nothing wrong with that!_

_S- It’s cute._

_R- … Saying I’m cute?_

_S- …… Maybe I am_

_R-_ [Remus? You still up son?]

_S- That your dad?_

_R- Yea…_ [Just talking to a friend dad, I’m headed to bed.] _Hey… I should go._

_S- Yea, no of course. Night Remus_

_R- Goodnight Sirius._

-

**[SUNDAY]**

Remus noticed immediately when he woke up that he had an email from Sirius, but it wasn’t until after breakfast with his dad, and a quick shower, did he sit down to read it.

_Remus Castaway Moonman Sappy Lupin,_

_I wasn’t ready for sleep last night when you had to go, so I thought I would go ahead and email you back._

_This is a hard one for me, because when I read your email I was so fucking angry I wanted to fly down to wherever this Phillip person lives and beat the shit out of him._

_It wasn’t until James talked me down (and not so gently reminded me that I probably couldn’t beat anyone up) that I felt calm enough to actually continue on with my day like normal human person._

_I hate that you had to go through that. You don’t deserve it, and he was wrong._

_You are NOT a charity case._

_And…. I know I’m not the perfect definition of ‘normal’… but, I want you._

_All the time. In any way that I can. Even if that way is just friendship._

_And I can’t imagine those feelings changing if you got sick. I know that maybe you don’t believe that… but I’m not like him._

_Remus…._

_Honestly, I just don’t know where to go from here._

_I understand now though. I get that this is hard for you. I can see why me not showing up for our date, or me pulling away when you wanted to kiss me would bring up old feelings of rejection or whatever else that fucking twat-faced douchebag made you feel._

_But I am not like him._

_I might not be able to be everything that you deserve- I’m a little fucked up sometimes- but I can promise you I am not like him._

_-Sirius_

_-_

Remus responded immediately, then turned his phone to silent and walked over to Lily’s. With any luck Petunia wouldn’t be there, and they could have lunch at her house before they left to buy a suitcase big enough to fit all of his mother’s things Lily wanted to keep.

It was going to be a long day, he thought with a chuckle as he knocked on the door and heard Petunias piercing voice ringing through on the other side. He couldn’t wait to fly out tomorrow.

-

_Sirius Lifeboat Drunkass Black,_

_I know you aren’t him._

_I know…_

_I’m sorry that I put that on you. It’s a lot._

_I guess being here really brought some of that back to the surface. Or maybe it’s just everything that’s been going on…_

_I love my dad so much, but this just isn’t home for me anymore._

_I miss the city and having everything I need within a subway ride away. I miss my shitty apartment and my own bed. It’s only been 3 days and I already want to go back._

_Maybe I just miss NY because… it’s where you are._

_This feels like the longest weekend of my life._

_-Remus_

-

“What’s wrong with your face, Black?” Moody’s voice cut through Sirius’s thoughts he closed out the email on his phone with a grin.

“It’s called happiness, Mad-Eye” He replied cheekily “Maybe you haven’t heard of it?”

Moody continued to sort through the pile of papers on his desk, as he wordlessly gestured for Sirius to get out of his seat for the 4th time that day. “I have been thinking about adding a few classes- you know, like fitness classes that members can come to“ Sirius nodded his head “Any ideas?”

Sirius thought for a moment, setting himself on the chair across from Moody as he continued folding the towels he had in front of him.

“Hmm. You could make it free for members, but then if anyone that’s not a member wants to take the class charge a small fee?” He suggested timidly. “It might get new people in the door when members want to bring their friends to the classes with them…”

Moody leaned back in his chair, eyeing Sirius with something that might have looked like respect on any other person. “That’s not a bad idea, Black. You’ve a real nose for business.”

“Thank you Sir…” Sirius said, turning completely to put the towels away so as to hide the smile on his face.

“But, what class?” Moody muttered, more to himself it seemed.

“What about dance” Sirius suggested. “Like a zumba class or something like that. My friend is moving into teaching and would love the opportunity, I’m sure.”

“The McKinnon gril, right?”

Sirius nodded. “She’s really great! We’ve been friends since I was 11 years old!”

Moody smirked and crossed his arms as he made to leave. “Well I will try not to hold that against her. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders.”

“You love me, really.” Sirius called to Moody’s back as he left the room.

“You’re alright” Moody called back. “But _stay out of my chair_!”

-

** The Friendship: **

**(10:46pm) Friend Sirius: I got your email.**

**(10:46pm) Friend Sirius: I loved it.**

**(10:47pm) Friend Remus: Yea?**

**(10:47pm) Friend Sirius: mhm. I can’t wait for you to come home.**

**(10:47pm) Friend Remus: Tomorrow.**

**(10:47pm) Friend Sirius: Tomorrow.**

**(10:48pm) Friend Sirius: Last song?**

**(10:48pm) Friend Remus: _Trust Nobody_ by _King Princess_**

**(10:49pm) Friend Sirius: oh. That’s a good one.**

**(10:49pm) Friend Sirius: _When everyone starts calling for me…_**

**(10:50pm) Friend Remus: _… Ill only pick up for you._**

**(10:51pm) Friend Remus: Goodnight, Sirius.**

**(10:51pm) Friend Sirius: Night Remmy Boy**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry I had to resubmit this chapter. I lost some comments and I hate that... but for some reason when i tried to just fix it I couldn't. So odd.  
> Anyway, happy pride guys! ❤🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🌈


	36. The Energy Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but SWEET!  
> And a little more email goodness ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong with the last chapter so I had to delete and repost it. It wouldn't let me edit it properly, so if it seemed like it cut off short to you, the fixed/new one is there to read if you go back one.

_“Lily!”_ Marlene screeched across the baggage carrousel to where Lily and Remus were waiting for their things to appear.

“Marlene? Sirius?” Lily asked in shock as she and Remus walked to meet them on the other side of the belt. “What are you two doing here?”

“Picking you up of course!” Marlene said happily.

“James told us you were getting in at 10 and that we should pick you up in his car so that you don’t have to grab an Uber with all of Hopes precious things” Sirius added.

“Thank you!” Lily gushed as Remus said “You really didn’t have to...”

 _“Actually”_ Sirius started in skeptical tones “I did. James threatened to switch my records into all the wrong cases if I didn’t agree” he laughed. “I’m _still_ finding the occasional mix up from the last time he did that!”

Remus shook his head with wide eyes as if he couldn’t believe anyone would do something so terrible, causing Sirius to let out a bark of laughter.

“Well I came because I’m a _decent human person_ and friend” Marlene said pointedly as she moved to help Lily with a large suitcase.

“And having a glimpse of the things Lily brought back has _nothing_ to do with it, hm?” Sirius asked with mock superiority while the others laughed, and Lily launched into a detailed account of everything she had tried on, lamenting the things she would never fit in.

A short car ride later, Sirius and Remus were unpacking his things in his tiny bedroom while across the hall, through both open doors, they listened to Lily and Marlene tear into the luggage Lily had stuffed full of treasures from Hopes closet.

Remus wondered at first why it felt so ok that his mother’s things were being fussed over and tossed around like typical garments. But then the thought appeared in his head that his mom would likely have been right there with them in the middle of it, if she were here, and that realization made him smile.

 _“So…._ The longest weekend huh?” Sirius said, less casually that he’d been going for.

Remus blushed furiously at being reminded of the words he had ended his last email to Sirius with, but nodded his head and managed a breathy “sure was” as he turned to dump an armful of clothes into the hamper.

It was so easy to be vulnerable in those emails. It was so easy to spill his heart out to Sirius with those typed words, and for Sirius to spill his own out as well.

Why couldn’t the words be so easy to say.

Why did looking Sirius in the face make his stomach lurch and him suddenly need to down whole glasses of water?

They busied themselves with putting the luggage up and avoiding eye contact for a while before Sirius gasped loudly, making Remus jump.

 _“Remus!”_ He whisper-shouted “I fucking almost forgot to tell you! Arthur from the bookstore texted me Friday about one of records on my list!”

Sirius was getting very excited now, clearly trying to control himself and keep from laughing as he pulled his phone out to show Remus the messages.

“It was while you two were on the plane Friday so I meant to tell you later but I guess I forgot with the party and Reg and… well… we were emailing about… umm… other things” He said, handing his phone over.

** Unknown Number/Sirius: **

**(9:59am) Unknown number: Hello, this is Arthur from The Bookstore. I was given this number by my coworker Remus Lupin said that if something became available on this list he gave me… I don’t know if this is making any sense. Anyway, if it does make sense, I have something for you.**

_Sirius changed 'Unknown Number' to 'Arthur'_

**(10:02am) Sirius: Arthur! My new friend!**

**(10:02am) Sirius: It does makes sense to me! And I am so glad Remus thought to pass the info along, and that you actually did it! Like… Holy shit man. That’s so nice. You don’t even know me!**

**(10:03am) Arthur: I’m glad to meet you Sirius!**

**(10:03am) Arthur: Remus was _aggressively_ explicit in his instructions, and honestly that guy scares the shit out of me so… **

**(10:04am) Sirius: Remus? Scary?**

**(10:04am) Arthur: Yea man! This girl that use to work the coffee counter when I started told me he Karate chopped a guy so hard once, he had a concussion for like.. a whole week.**

**(10:05am) Sirius: Bahaha! Yea… that sounds like Dorcas…**

**(10:05am) Sirius: I can definitely stop by in 2 hours to pick up my prize.**

**(10:06am) Arthur: I’ll be there. Red head working the front. Cant miss me.**

**(10:06am) Sirius: Perfect!**

Remus was laughing as he handed the phone back, muttering _“Dorcas_ ….” As he shook his head.

“So you concussed a guy for a whole week, huh?” Sirius smirked.

 _“No!”_ Remus defended with a laugh. “It was like… _maybe_ 2 days- and it was a _kick_ not a Karate chop” he added, shaking his head again in amusement.

 _“Holy shit_ Moony!” Sirius laughed “Your like… a _walking weapon!”_

“I’m just… We were both in full gear... I take it seriously… is all” Remus blushed, leading them into the living room to wait for the inevitable fashion show.

“Hey… Don’t get me wrong” Sirius chuckled “It’s kinda hot.”

“Yea?” Remus asked as they plopped onto the worn couch.

“Yea. Actually I wante-“

“Behold, _peasants!”_ Marlene shouted, cutting Sirius off, as she pranced dramatically down the short hall in a gorgeous, flowy light pink dress with electric blue heals. She waved her hands in the direction she had just come from in presentation as Lily followed her, lips pursed, in a fitted charcoal gray dress with red heals and very fashionable red blazer.

Remus and Sirius played their part, clapping and fawning over how lovely they looked as they paraded in and out of the living room in different outfits, exclaiming loudly how they couldn’t possibly pick a favorite because they all looked so wonderful. It was a decent way to spend a few hours before Remus had to head into work, though he was excited to return to his normal routine.

“I can drive you” Sirius suggested, blushing only slightly as he grabbed the keys, leaving no room for arguments from Remus. “Want me to come by after to get you Marls?”

“No thanks lover. I will take the bus or someth-“

“Don’t be silly! I can drive you” Lily cut in as the two boys nodded leaving them to their sorting.

As they walked down to the car Sirius had borrowed from James, Remus felt around in his pocket and pulled out two small items.

“Swiped these from moms for you” he muttered, handing the things to Sirius who had stopped to look.

One was a half-used bottle of black nail polish that looked as though it had flecks of glitter mixed in. The other was a simple silver hair clip in the shape of a star.

“Remus…” Sirius breathed “I… I can’t accept these…”

“Please Sirius” Remus replied, looking imploringly at his friend “I know my mom. I know she would have done the same.”

When Sirius didn’t take the items immediately he added “And Lily left these things. She picked out everything she loved, which as you saw was quite a bit, and the rest will eventually be donated. I’d rather know these are with you, rather than strangers…”

Sirius nodded and took the gifts, a smile playing at his lips as he caressed the clip gently with his thumb. “Thank you Remus… This means… it means a lot” he said, clearing his throat of the lump that was trying to form there.

“Now lets get me to work” Remus said cheerfully “I don’t want to be fired on my first day back.”

-

** The Potter/Evans Alliance: **

**(5:01pm) Rudolph: LILY!!!!**

**(5:01pm) Rudolph: I’m on my way to your arms my love!**

**(5:01pm) Rudolph: Dorcas says she’s also on the way to your arms.**

**(5:02pm) Rudolph: She is claiming that your arms are for her....**

**(5:02pm) Rudolph: Ok… its definitely turning into an argument now..**

**-**

_Dorcas created the group chat ‘Dorcas Is Better Than James In Every Way’_

_Dorcas added Lily and James to the group chat_

** Dorcas Is Better Than James In Every Way: **

**(5:03pm) Dorcas: Red, tell this fool to back back.**

**(5:03pm) James: I will get to her arms first. I am faster than you. We have tested this.**

**(5:03pm) Dorcas: Ok first of all! Fuck you, Potter. Second… I have known Lily longer. Our love is stronger. Our bond cannot be broken.**

**(5:04pm) Lily: ….She’s not wrong.**

**(5:04pm) James: *GASP!***

**(5:04pm) Dorcas: 🖕🖕**

**(5:05pm) Lily: Just Hurry up and get here! I have two arms!**

-

Remus had a great work day. He chatted with Arthur, who he never really talked with because they worked separate sections. He had a late lunch with Peter at the food court, along with Mary and Al who were just shopping around the mall to waste some time. He found two records on his own list, and even splurged on break to sit and read at the coffee bar while he flipped through a book that had caught his eye.

All in all the day had been great. His day was made even more sweet as he made himself comfortable on the subway seat, seeing an email notification from Sirius.

_Remus Castaway Moonman Sappy Johnnaquinn (I changed your middle name to something awesome. Your welcome.) Lupin,_

_I am so glad you are back in the city. It definitely feels more like home now, knowing you are back; just a train ride away._

_Is it odd that I have grown so attached to these emails? I cannot always bring myself to talk to you this openly when we are face to face. I feel like it’s odd. Mostly because I feel like we have grown to know each other so well in such a short span of time like this, yet it’s like these conversations never happened when we are around each other._

_Sometimes I have to go back and check that these are real, because the difference to actual life is so staggering at times._

_But I wouldn’t trade it._

_I have loved this._

_I still haven’t told James. I don’t know why, really. I guess I like knowing that it’s something I have just with you._

_Have you talked to anyone about it?_

_I started this email wanting to tell you something, but now I find that I am shy to mention it…_

_I wrote you a song._

_It’s nothing fancy, musically. Just me on guitar…_

_But I am going to play the open mic night on Saturday at The Three Broomsticks near my place, and I thought I should invite you to come along, since all the words were written during my thinking about you._

_Wow. That sounds so lame._

_But it’s true._

_I hope you can make it._

_-Sirius_

_P.s. The nail polish looks amazing, and I haven’t taken the clip out once. Really, thank you for this gift. I felt love from your mother the second she pulled me into her arms for a hug. I will always cherish this piece of her._

-

Remus responded quickly while he waited for his stop, smiling unrestrainedly as he pressed send.

-

_Sirius Lifeboat Drunkass Musician Black,_

_Of course I want to come!_

_I can’t believe you wrote me a song… just… wow._

_You really know how to make a guy blush like a fucking idiot on a subway full of gawking strangers… haha!_

_I haven’t told anyone here about our emails, though I suppose it is Lily who gave you my address from the go…_

_I talked to my dad about them though. We had a few chats while I was home, and that was in one of them. It’s a bit like we have to get to know each other on a whole other level, me and dad. Now that mom isn’t there to start conversations and jump in with her thoughts, it’s…. different. But I love him and we are both trying, so that’s what’s important I suppose._

_I do like having this little secret with you too._

_And I don’t know why it’s so hard. I have never seen you be shy with anyone. Ever._

_So sometimes it feels like you are avoiding me on purpose to maybe like… send a message… but then I go and reread these emails and I know that it’s just hard sometimes._

_For both of us…_

_I am excited to hear you sing and play. And I will try not to drool all over the table._

_-Remus_

_P.s. My mother talked about you when you lot left after the party. She spoke highly of you, Sirius. You really made an impression. I am glad you like them. When Lily had gone through, I was looking and immediately grabbed them for you without really even thinking about it. It was like I was magnetically drawn to them._

-

** The Friendship: **

**(9:41pm) Friend Sirius: Last song?**

**(9:44pm) Friend Remus: _The Energy Never Dies_ by _The Script_**

**(9:51pm) Friend Sirius: Just listened.**

**(9:51pm) Friend Sirius: I really love that.**

**(9:52pm) Friend Remus: Goodnight, Sirius.**

**(9:52pm) Friend Sirius: Night Moonman**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments I get from you guys. It is so motivating and wonderful to see notifications for the chapters you like ❤  
> Keep them coming 😍


	37. It's Getting Harder To Stay Away....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open mic night at The Three Broomsticks.  
> Bit of fluff for all the fluffy lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics to Sirius's song are in italics. 
> 
> The song is just something I wrote myself and isn't an actual song so if you are musical and want to mess around with it, you have my full support (and id love to hear it!)

** The Marauders: **

**(8:02pm) Padfoot: So I told Remus that I wrote that song for him.**

**(8:02pm) Wormtail: Oh shit..**

**(8:02pm) Prongs: AND!?**

**(8:03pm) Padfoot: He seemed really excited about it actually.**

**(8:03pm) Padfoot: And now I am fucking nervous and want to drop out of my slot.**

**(8:03pm) Prongs: No. Absolutely not. I don’t support this.**

**(8:03pm) Wormtail: We will kidnap you.**

**(8:04pm) Prongs: And force you on that stage.**

**(8:04pm) Wormtail: And if you refuse to play then I will do it for you and everyone will think it’s you. And no one wants that.**

**(8:04pm) Prongs: Then I will be forced to sing. And no one wants that either.**

**(8:04pm) Prongs: So get your shit together Pads!**

**(8:05pm) Wormtail: If not for us, or for Remus. Do it for all the other people who will be forced to endure me and James otherwise…**

_Padfoot is typing…_

**(8:07pm) Padfoot: I fucking love you guys.**

**(8:07pm) Wormtail: Of course you do. We are top shelf friends.**

**(8:07pm) Prongs: ☝️ It’s true. You’re so lucky to have us.**

**(8:08pm) Padfoot: 🖕🖕**

-

Sirius had taken just about every opportunity he could to spend extra time with Remus that week.

Tuesday he stayed after his shift ended at Fit Space to do the second half of Remus’s workout with him, despite having already done one that morning. After work on Wednesday he went to check in on Remus at work under the pretense that he was checking up on the records, and ended up staying for over two hours. They talked about which books they read growing up- which ones they liked and which ones they didn’t- while he helped Remus reshelf things, pretending to be perusing pages any time another worker passed by.

On Thursday they met for the regular Thursday Lunch Crew meal in the food court and was joined by Al, who had started training to take over for Marlene at work. Sirius stayed to chat with them at the arcade after, adding his own tips on how they should run things- and getting plenty of eye rolls from Marlene- which allowed him the excuse to check in on Remus near the end of his shift, casually mentioning grabbing some food, which lead to them having burgers at a little place near Remus and Lily’s apartment.

Sirius was aware that Remus was making attempts to see him as well though. After dinner on Thursday he had invited Sirius up to the apartment where James and Lily were finishing up their own dinner. They spent a few hours watching TV and eating ice cream before James and Sirius left, Remus immediately text him when he left about how nice it was to be spending so much time together.

They had not yet figured out how to out grow the friend-zone they had forced themselves into, but it was still comfortable just being together so much.

And they always had the emails….

_Padfoot,_

_Are you nervous about playing on Saturday?_

_I know you will be great. Is it weird to say that? Even though I haven’t ever heard you really sing?_

_I just know you will be though._

_And I can’t wait to hear the song. Honestly, sometimes I think about it and don’t realize I am smiling until someone asks me why I am smiling so much._

_I get the feeling that things might be different after, and I don’t know if that makes me more scared, or excited._

_-Moonman_

-

_Moony,_

_I am SO nervous about Saturday._

_Part of me wants to say that I hope things never change, but I know that’s a lie._

_I want more than these emails. Why is it so fucking hard?_

_I am a little worried you may have built this song up in your head. Im afraid it’s not going to be as amazing as you think…_

_Of course I like it though, it’s about you._

_I started writing the chorus even before you went home to see your mom, and the lyrics just morphed into this whole song every time I would be thinking of you when we weren’t speaking or when you were gone._

_I just hope it’s all ok to say._

_And that you won’t want to call this quits after you hear it._

_-Padfoot_

_-_

_Pads,_

_I hope things change, too. I don’t know why it is so hard, and as much as I want to reach across the table sometimes and just hold your hand, something always stops me._

_Sometimes I wonder if we will ever be just… just like this. Ourselves._

_I hope for that._

_And I can tell you already that I won’t want to leave after I hear it._

_I can say that with confidence because now that you are in my life, it would be like a living hell to not have you in it._

_Plus, I have a feeling we are going to be in each other’s lives forever if Lily and James have their way._

_-Moonman_

_-_

_Moonman,_

_I know what you mean._

_Like, what the fuck is wrong with us?_

_If there is a hell, it’s wherever I have to be without you._

_-Padfoot_

_-_

For Remus, the week passed so slowly, while simultaneously flying by, and he was doing his best not to be nervous as he and Lily met up with the others on Saturday.

James, Peter, Mary, Marlene, Dorcas, Al, and Frank had all shown up to show support for Sirius, and even though he had insisted they not make a fuss, they each wore black shirts with bright pink writing that said “Fuck Yea, Sirius!” anyway.

Sirius had left earlier in the night to be there to help set up, and just be present in support for all the artists on the list before him.

Remus was sitting in the back of James’s car next to Lily, sweating from nerves as he texted her and Dorcas.

** Awkward Fam Club: **

**(8:17pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: I may have failed to mention that Sirius is singing an original song…**

**(8:17pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: That he wrote about me.**

**(8:17pm) Red: WTF?! How did I not know this until just now!?**

**(8:18pm) Lesbionic: BRB I just choked on my drink and am trying not to die.**

**(8:18pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: IDK if he really wants people to know.**

**(8:18pm) Red: It’ll probably be pretty obvious though once we hear it.**

**(8:18pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Not necessarily….**

**(8:19pm) Lesbionic: Honestly, I can’t stop smiling and I am so thankful that Pete is driving because Marlene probably would have read that text to me and I would have def wrecked the car.**

**(8:19pm) Red: 😂**

**(8:19pm) Red: HOLY SHIT!**

**(8:19pm) Red: This explains why James kept asking if you were going like… a thousand times this week.**

**(8:20pm) Lesbionic: Oh for sure. Those two practically share a brain. He has to know.**

**(8:20pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: And also they live together… so if Sirius is writing music James is bound to hear it.**

**(8:20pm) Lesbionic: Let’s hope he doesn’t write about everything between you otherwise it could get real awkward for James once you two finally start to have sex.**

**(8:20pm) Red: 😂😂😂**

**(8:20pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: honestly 🖕**

-

Sirius was chatting with the bartender, Rosmerta, when he spotted the group come in. His brain immediately registered the shirts they were wearing and let out a bark of laughter as he waved for them to follow him to a reserved table not too far from the front.

“Is this our thing now?” He asked, laughing again as he plucked the sleeve of Peters shirt “because I am fucking here for it!”

"Hell yes!" James grinned "gotta show our support!"

“When do you go on?” Marlene asked over the music as they sat down.

“One more after this set, then it’s me” he replied, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

Before he had gotten more than a few hugs in, he was motioned back to the little back stage area, hugging the people who just finished, and giving the next guy an encouraging nod and fist bump as he walked up to start his own set.

‘ _It’s just two songs’_ , Sirius told himself, tuning his guitar for the 9th time that night. ‘ _You can keep it together for two songs_ ’.

Remus had gone to get drinks for the table as he had left to go backstage, and from where he was standing Sirius could see Remus sitting at the bar, chatting with a man making an electric blue drink that he assumed was for Marlene.

Whatever the man was saying must have been funny, because soon Remus was laughing hard while Sirius tried and failed not to succumb to the waves of jealousy he felt at the site.

Turning away and moving out of sight, he pulled his phone from his pocket to reread a few of their emails while he waited for his set to start.

Too soon Sirius was pulled away from his reading by the clapping and yelling of the crowd as the man ahead of him exited the stage with a grin. He gave Sirius the same fist bump and nod he had been given and then left Sirius alone with his nerves, waiting.

-

Remus was shaking slightly as he heard the MC call _Sirius Black_ to the stage. He felt Lily’s comforting hand squeeze his forearm as she smiled, and Dorcas nudged his foot under the table with hers, a grin playing at her own lips.

Sirius took a visible cleansing breath as he walked onto the small stage, smiling confidently at the crowd as if he just belonged there.

“This first one is a song that’s very special to me, and I know most of you probably know it” Sirius said into the microphone “so sing it with me… because I’m fucking nervous, alright?”

The crowd laughed as a few people clapped, and Remus knew that there were probably many girls- and a few guys too- who were eating up that slight British accent.

As Sirius finger-picked the first progression Remus recognized the song immediately. It was the song he had danced with Sirius to at his mom’s party nearly 3 months ago.

_Oh… Mirror in the sky, what is love…_

The entire bar was singing. James and Lily standing and swaying as they leaned on each other slightly.

“I didn’t peg Sirius as a Fleetwood Mac fan..” Lily said over the music during the instrumental portion.

“He isn’t” James grinned, giving Remus a pointed look as he added “but Stevie Nicks is a queen, so this one gets a pass”, and Remus blushed.

Remus met Sirius’s eyes as he finished the song, giving him the biggest smile while he clapped loudly with the rest of the bar.

“This next one is a bit slower. It’s one I wrote, so go easy on me” He joked as the people laughed lightly, nodding their heads in agreement. “It’s about someone I care very deeply for” he added as his eyes found Remus again. “I hope you like it.”

Every one of their friends was looking at Remus, each grinning while he felt his face grow hot.

He focused his attention on Sirius, determined not to miss a single note as he began to sing the slow melody that was written for him.

_They keep taking you away…_

_These words that I can never seem to say_

_But now we keep each other’s secrets_

_And in the daylight I have no regrets_

_It’s getting harder to stay away…_

Remus was lost in the sound of Sirius’s voice, positive he had never heard anything so beautiful as Sirius played through an instrumental measure.

_All I really wanna be_

_Is a note from the songs you sent to me_

_On the old records you keep_

_Before we both sleep_

_And it’s getting harder to stay away…_

_I’ve seen it written my whole life_

_They say you know when you look into their eyes_

_And the way the sunlight shows_

_The gold in yours, I know… I know._

_And it’s getting harder to stay away…_

_Can we try this love for real?_

_Yours for mine sounds like a good deal_

_We can set a better pace_

_Even here face to face_

_‘cause it’s getting harder to stay away…_

_It’s getting harder to stay away…_

_What use would it be to lie?_

_I’ve been falling for you for a while_

_It’s getting harder to stay away…_

_It’s getting harder to stay away…_

When Sirius closed out the song, Remus let out a long breath as he stood with the rest of the table to clap loudly, not sure what he was feeling, but knowing that it was good.

Within a minute Sirius had joined them at the table. Lily moved to James’s other side to allow space for Sirius next to Remus, while everyone told him how wonderful it was and asking who the song could _possibly_ be about in sacastic tones that _clearly_ showed they all already knew.

He put his phone down on the table, took a few sips of James’s beer, then grabbed the keys to put his guitar in the trunk, tilting his head in gesture for Remus to join him.

“It really was amazing” Remus mumbled to his feet as they neared James’s car. His nerves had returned to him in full force, and since he had decided not to drink, he didn’t have alcohol to loosen his tongue.

“You really think?” Sirius said as he unlocked the car, tossing his guitar case in the back unceremoniously before slamming the trunk closed. “It wasn’t… too much?”

Remus leaned against the car as he looked at Sirius. “No, not too much. It was perfect.”

Sirius laughed nervously and nodded his head in thanks, pushing himself up to sit on top of the trunk. “That’s good to hear. I nearly backed out. I was so fucking nervous...”

“Don’t be. You’re very talented…”

“No.... not nervous about that” Sirius shook his head. “I could give two fucks if those strangers like my voice… I just… well I guess I was still thinking you might want out of… well… whatever the fuck _this_ is..” he laughed again, gesturing to the space between them.

Remus was quiet for a beat, unsure of what to say. They really weren’t great at this; this being vulnerable thing. But, like Sirius said in the song, _what use would it be to lie?_

“I told you it would be like hell not having you in my life.”

Sirius smiled shyly, nodding his head again. They sat in comfortable silence again for a while before Sirius spoke up.

“You know… I use to think that hell was living in my parents house” he muttered, not looking at Remus. “Then, I thought it was moving on with my life without Reg… starting over in a new country…” He looked up and into Remus’s face, causing Remus’s breath to hitch slightly from the longing look Sirius was giving him.

“Turns out… hell is watching some random dude flirt with you across the bar, and wondering if you're laughing with them the same way you laugh with me.”

They just looked at each other, Remus trying hard to marshal his thoughts while Sirius tried to breath normally, but both failing.

“Sirius…” Remus started, moving to stand completely. “Sirius… no one makes me laugh like you do.” He said softly, taking a tentative step toward the place Sirius was sitting on the trunk. “No one makes me _anything_ like you do…” he added in a mumble.

Sirius slid down from the trunk, standing at a slight lean against the car, unable to look away from Remus. “Do you think things will be different now?” he asked as Remus took another small step toward him.

“I really hope so” Remus nodded, barely blinking as Sirius shuffled a little nearer too.

“Me too” Sirius smiled shyly, looking down at his feet as Remus moved to stand right in front of him.

“Sirius…” Remus said softly. “I really want to kiss you…”

Sirius licked his lips unconsciously. “Do it then….” He whispered, still not looking up.

Remus moved his hands to gently cup Sirius’s face, meeting his eyes again.

“Don’t pull away… ok?” Remus breathed, a hint of a plea in his voice as Sirius nodded mutely.

And then they were kissing.

And Remus was positive he had never been properly kissed before that moment, because nothing he had ever experienced could possibly compare to this.

They stayed there for a long time, no words, no rushing, just… being together in that moment, never wanting it to end.

Sirius had moved his hands around Remus middle and was clutching his back as if he might blow away while Remus worked his hands through the messy bun that was loosely tied on top of Sirius’s head.

The moment was so fucking perfect it hurt.

So, naturally James had to come and ruin it.

“Sirius? Hey where- Oh….” He grinned as Sirius and Remus pulled apart, straightening themselves in vain as James crossed his arms with a knowing look.

“What Prongs?!” Sirius demanded in a stage whisper as James handed him the phone he had left on the table, his face suddenly losing its humor.

“It’s Reg…” he said as Sirius opened the notifications.

_2 missed calls…_

_5 unread text messages…_

Sirius looked up to Remus, eyes worried, begging him to understand.

 _“Go”_ Remus nodded quickly. “You _have_ to call him back. It could be really important.”

Sirius nodded, pressing the callback button, as he started to follow James into the car for privacy. He hesitated for a moment at the door then turned quickly back to give Remus one last kiss before they parted.

Remus understood. He really did. 

Besides, he could still taste Sirius on his lips, and he would give whatever Sirius needed if he could have that forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm feeling a bit self conscious about this one. 
> 
> *did anyone catch the mention about Sirius not being a fan of Fleetwood Mac from the 'Dancing close/Pulling away' chapter?


	38. Sirius Is Crying Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lawsuit is done.  
> Sirius has the best friends.  
> A bit of brotherly love.

Regulus would be moving to the states to take a paid internship in the financial risk analysis department at one of the larger law firms in the city. Part of the contract was that he had to at least be in college part time working toward his degree. 

This obviously presented a problem, as he was not currently enrolled anywhere stateside and had zero knowledge of the processes involved, thus the urgent call to Sirius. 

4 days and many phone calls later Regulus was enrolled in 3 online courses at the Community College Pete had started at, and had signed the paperwork for the firm with the understanding that he would be needed in office in 2 weeks to begin orientation with all the new interns from all departments. 

Sirius was over the moon.

Regulus had put back enough money to pay for his college courses and several months rent while he waited for his first checks to come in from the firm, but Sirius and James wouldn't hear of him staying anywhere else.They had the 3rd small space off of the dining room they insisted he stay in while he got settled in the city. 

It wasn't _technically_ a bedroom, but it had a door and enough space for some basic furniture, and was near enough the main bathroom for it to be comfortable. Many of their friends had crashed there on air beds in the past years to avoid riding the subway home drunk, and their apartment was closer to work and school than anything Reg would afford on his own right away. Really it was the perfect setup. 

Now they just had to get him get through this lawsuit. 

-

_Siri- You sure you don't want me there?_

_Reg- If you come it will be worse with mum and dad and you know it. I can do this._

_Siri- Ok... ok you're right just... be careful._

_Reg- Well that thwarts my plan to be utterly reckless.._

_Siri- Is this sarcasm? Are you giving me sarcasm right now?_

_Reg- Noooooo.... Honestly I don't know where you got these motherly tendencies but it's getting to be a bit much..._

_Siri- Fuck off ok? I just worry. You forget that I know them... You can't pretend everything's fine because I'll know._

_Reg- [deep sigh] Yea. Alright. I'll just.. I'll ring as soon as the trial is up then?_

_Siri- ........_

_Reg- And before._

_Siri- ...._

_Reg- ..... and any other time I get a chance..._

_Siri- if I go too long without word from you, then my arse is on a flight straight away so don't forget._

_Reg- I won't_

_Siri- Good luck tomorrow._

_Reg- Thanks Siri. For... well for everything._

_Siri- Its really no trouble Reggie_

_Reg- ......_

_Siri- Welp, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then._

_Reg- alright_

_Siri- be safe. I.... I love you._

_Reg- .... I love you too. Goodbye._

-

Sirius had barely seen Remus for the last 4 days. He and James were busy sorting everything out for Regulus in their spare time from work and training, while Remus's college classes and karate lessons had picked back up, keeping him busy too.

They talked everyday though, on the phone and in passing at the gym. They were keeping up with their emails too, though they had mainly been talking about the plans with Reg and their newer busy schedules. Sirius had picked up another online course himself that would start next week, on top of being only 3 weeks from finished with his fitness trainer certification. He had even started taking on clients at the gym and had 7 people who came at different frequencies during the month. 

Everything was going so well that it was... _unsettling._

  
** The Friendship: **

**(5:19pm) Friend Sirius: Do you ever get the feeling that things are too good?**

**(5:19pm) Friend Sirius: Like... you just know something bad is about to happen?**

**(5:21pm) Friend Remus: Yea. Hello. Hi. My name is Remus, and I have Lupus.**

**(5:21pm) Friend Remus: I definitely know what that feels like.**

**(5:22pm) Friend Sirius: .... that's fair.**

**(5:22pm) Friend Remus: This about Regulus?**

**(5:22pm) Friend Sirius: It's about everything. Everything has been great!**

**(5:23pm) Friend Sirius: Business school, my certification, the gym, us, Reg... everything has been great!**

**(5:23pm) Friend Remus: And that's..... bad?**

**(5:23pm) Friend Sirius: It's fucking terrifying!**

  
_Friend Remus is calling....._

_R- I wish I had something soothing to say but I can't think of anything...... Im not going anywhere though._

_S- Well that was plenty soothing actually....._

_R- What time does it start? The trial I mean._

_S- 9 am London time_

_R- That's what... 4am for us?_

_S- Yea... sucks it's that early, but I don't suspect ill get much sleep until it's all over anyway._

_R- Anything I can do?_

_S- I don't think there is. ............_

  
_R- .... What is it? What's bothering you?_

_S- ....... The family doesn't even know he will be there. I don't know how thats possible, but somehow it's been kept a secret....._

_R- ......_

_S- ... I'm scared that even if the trial goes well.... they will keep him, or... or hurt him or.... fuck I don't know!_

_R- Sirius.... Regulus has got this. He's not 16 like you were. He's an adult. He's an adult and he has you and James and Pete and every one of us. It will work out._

_S- I know.... I just... I just need to make it through the next 24 hours._

_R- When does he get in?_

_S- He's booking the first flight he can get to NY after the trial. Says his bags are already in the trunk of the lease so... haha he's ready to go._

_R- See? He's got this. At Thursday Lunch tomorrow we will all be laughing about how worried we all were and planning the first party of the semester._

_S- haha! yea, or we'll all be asleep on the table with our faces in our foo-_

[Honey I'm hooooome! Come give me a welcome home Kiiiiiiiiissssss!]

_R- haha I guess James is there?_

_S- hehe yea._ [Soft pass on that one Prongsie!]

[Ugh! Rude.]

 _S-_ [I said SOFT Pass... you're not allowed to get offended. I don't make the rules...]

_R- Tell him hello from me._

_S-_ [Hello from Moony]

[HI MOONY!!!]

_S- He says hi back..._

_R- haha yea I heard. Probably the whole city heard..._

_S- right? Look, I should go._

_R- Yea ok. Text later?_

_S- Of course. Can't sleep without a Moony song!_

_R- haha Goodbye Sirius_

_S- Bye_

  
-

  
James and Sirius didn't bother pretending they weren't nervous. They spent a great deal of the late evening in silence on the couch, rereading old articles about the Black family on their phones and picking at the takeaway thia food they had ordered from the place a few blocks down. The TV was on some shopping channel, but wasn't doing much for them other than providing background noise. 

Around 9 James mentioned sleeping together in his room that night. Sirius agreed, but neither of them made a move to head to bed. They both knew there would be no sleeping. 

  
** The Potter/Evans Alliance: **

**(9:44pm) Wildflower: How is he?**

**(9:44pm) Rudolph: Seems ok. Don't think we'll be sleeping tonight though.**

**(9:45pm) Wildflower: I wish there was something I could do...**

**(9:45pm) Rudolph: me too...**

**(9:47pm) Wildflower: Well I'm going to attempt some sleep I think.**

**(9:47pm) Wildflower: Let me know as soon as you hear anything. I put my phone on to ring so ill wake up if by some miracle I happen to doze off.**

**(9:47pm) Rudolph: I will. Love you**

**(9:48pm) Wildflower: Love you.**

-

** The Marauders: **

**(9:56pm) Wormtail: News?**

**(9:56pm) Padfoot: Nah.**

**(9:56pm) Prongs: not until after 4 probably.**

**(9:57pm) Wormtail: Fuck man. I'm not sleeping tonight.**

**(9:57pm) Prongs: Us either.**

**(9:57pm) Padfoot: Might as well come over Wormy.**

**(9:58pm) Wormtail: Let me just grab my work clothes for tomorrow and ill be there in 20.**

**(9:58pm) Prongs: Good man, Pete!**

-

** The Friendship:  **

**(11:04pm) Friend Sirius: Last song?**

**(11:05pm) Friend Remus: You're headed to bed?**

**(11:05pm) Friend Sirius: Fuck no haha but I figured you might be.**

**(11:05pm) Friend Remus: Kinda tired but, can't sleep either.**

**(11:06pm) Friend Sirius: I'm sorry**

**(11:06pm) Friend Remus: For what? It's not your fault...**

**(11:06pm) Friend Sirius: I feel bad. You have work tomorrow. And James. And Pete and Dorcas....**

**(11:06pm) Friend Sirius: Fuck. Everyone is going to feel like shit tomorrow because of me.**

**(11:07pm) Friend Remus: it's not because of you. We all want the best for Regulus too Sirius.**

**(11:07pm) Friend Remus: and even if it was for you... you would be the exact same way for any of one of us and you know it.**

**(11:08pm) Friend Sirius: .... that's fair.**

**(11:09pm) Friend Remus: _Drive_ by _Incubus_ by the way. **

**(11:09pm) Friend Sirius: hmm... a good one.**

**(11:10pm) Friend Remus: Lily can't sleep either. We're going to put in a boring movie and see if we can't fall asleep on the couch.**

**(11:10pm) Friend Sirius: that's brilliant!**

**(11: 10pm) Friend Sirius: 🤞**

-

By 1 am Sirius, James and Pete had each dozed off enough times to equal, at most, a half hour between the three of them. 

They had talked about Regulus and every possible outcome that came to mind, how they thought Orion and Walburga would react, and even what they would do if anyone ever came looking for Reggie in the states. 

They talked about James's aging parents and their shared fear of them dying one day, and how James needed them to be around to see his and Lily's future kids. 

They talked about the tension between Mary and Peter's family, Peter stating flatly that he would quit _anyone_ who didn't support them together without a second thought. Of course they talked about Remus and Lily a bit too, but the conversation always made its way back around to the lawsuit. 

Just before 2 James decided to get up and make coffee while Sirius kept busy by messing about on the guitar and Peter took a quick shower. 

-

** Squad:  **

**1:50am) Lily: Raise your hand if you still can't sleep... 👋**

**(1:50am) Marlene: 👋**

**(1:50am) Dorcas: 👋**

**(1:50am) James: 👋**

**(1:50am) Sirius: 👋**

**(1:50am) Remus: 👋**

**(1:50am) Peter: 👋**

**(1:51am) Lily: I figured.**

**(1:51am) Marlene: Fuck this!**

**(1:51am) Marlene: Me and Dorcas are coming over!**

**(1:52am) Dorcas: ☝️ that**

**(1:51am) Remus: Us too!**

**(1:52am) Lily: Yes! This is happening!**

**(1:52am) Sirius: You really don't have to! I'm sure it'll be fine!**

**(1:52am) Remus: Too late! Already walking out the door.**

**(1:52am) Dorcas: Bet we get there first!**

**(1:52am) Lily: Bet!**

**(1:52am) James: Be careful!**

**(1:53am) Dorcas: Yes mom...**

**(1:53am) Peter: ☝️😂**

  
Lily and Remus beat Marlene and Dorcas to the parking lot, but were put to shame when a footrace was wordlessly proposed. Lily was _not_ a runner, and Remus wasn't going to leave her behind. 

It was quickly and unanimously decided that a massive pillow fort was needed and they got to work. Everyone pitched in to move the dinning table into the room on it's side as a load bearing wall, while music from Sirius's record player floated through the room, and while no one was distracted enough to not worry, it proved to be a decent use of time in the end. 

Their masterpiece took nearly an hour, and laying all together on their backs on the pile of pillows, Sirius heard his phone ding. 

_"It's Reggie!"_ He hissed, and everyone fell silent as they craned their neck to read what was on the phone Sirius was holding up in front of him.

  
** Regulus/Sirius: **

**(3:32am) Reggie: Just waiting now. You up?**

**(3:33am) Siri: Yea I'm up. Feeling alright?**

**(3:33am) Reggie: A bit of nerves, but I'll manage.**

**(3:33am) Siri: You with the Barrister?**

**(3:33am) Reggie: Yea. Well, I was. She left to see if they want to make a new deal before we start now that they have seen me here.**

**(3:34am) Siri: You safe? Like... mum isn't there in the room right?**

**(3:34am) Reggie: No of course not. They glimpsed me on the way through though. Dad was good and shocked. Mum looked like she was planning a murder.**

**(3:34am) Reggie: I can't wait to leave.**

**(3:35am) Siri: Soon.**

**(3:35am) Reggie: Ok they are all gathering now. I'll call or something when I know.**

**(3:35am) Siri: Ok. Be safe!**

  
"If their deliberating, that's _good_ right?" Dorcas asked hopefully as Sirius put his phone back into his pocket. 

"Hope so..." James muttered, sitting up and cross legged facing the group. "And I hope they are _really fucking scared_ too" he added darkly. 

"They _won't_ be." Sirius said with a humorless laugh. "Pissed off, yea. But the most they'll get is some service work for Bellatrix. The money they'll owe that family means nothing to them. It won't hurt them in any way that actually _matters..."_

"They lose Regulus though." Remus said matter-of-factly. "They lose and _you win._ That part will get them." 

Sirius smiled and nodded his head. 

Remus was right. He had his brother. They will both have escaped. His family lost. He and Regulus won. 

-

As 4 o'clock came and went, the tension in the fort grew thick. 

"If we don't hear anything by the time me and D have to go to training" James announced suddenly "then I am taking my phone with me to class. I don't even fucking care about the rules." 

"Yea! If you get busted we'll just say it's a family emergency." Dorcas agreed with a sharp nod. 

"Yea!" James agreed with a nod "because it _IS."_

"You two are going to be _so_ tired" Sirius sighed, rubbing his hands roughly down his face. 

"We'll be fine." Dorcas said with a casual wave. 

"Yea..." James agreed through a muffled yawn, "stop being such a _mom friend."_

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot, that's your jo- _shhhhhhh!"_ Sirius cut himself off mid sentence, shushing everyone with a frantic wave of his hand when his phone began to ring. 

_Incoming call from Reggie...._

_S- Hello?_

_R- Its done! They made a deal! The family gets the full amount and Bella has a whole mess of hoops to get through._

_S- FUCK YES!_

_R- It's not enough if you ask me but, the family agreed and it's finally over!_

_S- I can't believe it! Just... how are you? When can you leave?_

_R- I haven't checked flights yet. I wanted to call with the news first. Ill text you the details when I get them but I'm headed straight to the airport now._

_S- I can't believe this is all happening. This is real...._

_R- haha its real! We're free brother._

_S- Yea.... Yea, we're free._

-

Sirius cried unrestrainedly under the pile of limbs that was his best friends and allowed himself to relax for the first time in over a month. 

It was over. 

His family had lost. There was justice for a grieving family. And they were free of it all. 

** Regulus/Sirius:  **

**(5:19am) Reggie: I'll be landing in NY at 6:10pm.**

**(5:19am) Reggie: Does that work for you?**

**(5:19am) Siri: Yes!**

**(5:19am) Siri: Me and James will meet you at baggage and help you load all of your things.**

**(5:20am) Reggie: I keep having to remind myself this is actually happening.**

**(5:20am) Reggie: I cried a little...**

**(5:20am) Siri: Well I cried a lot. Like... 4 metric shit tons worth of tears so... there's that.**

**(5:21am) Reggie: Haha!**

**(5:21am) Reggie: I'm nearly at the airport. Ill text before takeoff.**

**(5:21am) Reggie: Love you, brother.**

**(5:21am) Siri: Love you too brother**

-

And then Sirius was crying again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the great comments! I seriously love every single one!  
> ❤🧡💛💚💙💜🖤


	39. That One Looks Like A Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday lunch crew is sleepy.  
> Regulus meets the friends.  
> Pete hates camping.  
> Making fun of our friends.  
> A proposal.  
> Cloud gazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just fluff.  
> Because fluff is the best, and you guys deserve it!  
> ❤🧡💛💚💙💜🖤

  
Thursday lunch crew later that same day was quite subdued, despite the encouraging- and _completely unappreciated-_ pep from Al, who was excited to be handling the arcade on their own under the watchful eye of a sleepy Marlene for a whole shift. 

"Look Al" Peter deadpanned "I love you and all that... but I will not hesitate to murder you dead right now if you don't take it down a notch." 

Marlene pointed mutely at Pete in agreement, not lifting her head up from her folded arms on the table as she nodded. 

"Well that's cheerful...." Al huffed with an eye roll and slight grin. 

"Don't mind this lot" Sirius chortled "they're _no fun."_

"Fuck. Off." Remus muttered around a cup of coffee. _"Wait!_ You _slept_ didnt you!?" He accused, setting his now empty cup down and eyeing Sirius with suspicion. 

"I _didn't!"_ Sirius defended with a smile. "Can't a guy just be excited about _life?"_ He laughed, dodging a jab in the ribs from a still wordless Marlene. "Look, second round of coffee on me, alright?" He offered with his hands raised in mock surrender. 

Marlene gave a thumbs up from her pillow of arms while Peter and Remus both nodded their agreement, pushing over their cups to be refilled. 

"It's a good day though...?" Al said tentatively into the silence. "Regulus coming in and all that? Emmeline told me a bit about him.... Sirius must be very happy...." 

Marlene finally lifted her head up to let out a long drawn out yawn as she nodded her head. "Yea. He is. Sirius and Reg were quite close as kids. Both use to spend alot of time with us at James's place in their younger Hogwarts years." 

"Yea" Peter added "we all expected Reg to walk out with Sirius at some point, but he never did." He stifled his own yawn behind his hand. "Well... until now I suppose."

"Well I can't wait to meet him!" Al said cheerfully as Peter and Remus groaned at their energetic tone, and Marlene promptly put her head back in her wrapped arms, only raising up again when Sirius came back with the coffees. 

"I'll come see you in the arcade in a bit Al" Sirius was saying as the others begrudgingly headed back to work. They nodded and waved goodbye as he walked with Remus back to the bookstore. 

"Need some help?" Sirius asked, nudging Remus lightly with his arm. 

Remus shook his head slightly as he swiped his badge in. "Just reshelving books today, _thankfully._ Might sneak a power nap on one of the beanbags in the childrens section" he added with a laugh, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm really glad you came last night" Sirius mumbled guiltily to the floor. "Just wish everyone didn't have to work today..." 

"It's really fine Sirius" Remus said, gently grazing Sirius's hand with his. "You're worth it." Sirius smiled back, taking Remus's hand and fully intertwining their fingers.

They just stood there together near the back room, the awkwardness creeping up between them like it always did when they got too close. Neither of them knew what else to do or say so... the silence stretched. 

"Well" Sirius cleared his throat, "I guess I'll go see if Al is up for a game of _Dance Dance Revolution."_

"You'll lose" Remus said, shaking his head in amusement. "They're nearly as good as Marls at that thing." 

Sirius scoffed, holding his free hand up to his chest in offense, but still holding tight to Remus's with the other. "How _dare_ you!" Remus raised his eyebrow challengingly. "Well...." Sirius said through a cheeky grin "I can always say it's because I haven't slept." 

Remus rolled his eyes as they both laughed, still not letting go of their hands. 

"Welp.... bye then..." Remus said, not moving. 

"Yea..." Sirius mumbled. He hesitated for a second, then lifted his chin to give Remus a quick kiss on the side of his mouth before turning to leave. "Bye..."

Remus stood there smiling, not feeling nearly as tired as he had before lunch, and somehow not believing it was the coffee. 

  
-

  
All of Sirius and Remus's interactions were similarly awkward, but neither of them cared. They were just enjoying being on the same page for once.

On Saturday Remus, Lily and Dorcas were finally able to meet Regulus, and they all hit it off from the moment they walked into James and Sirius's place that morning with Marlene.

Dorcas burst through the door with a shout of _"Best friend!"_ As she and James dramatically ran toward each other with open arms. No one thought this was odd except Regulus, who looked on in amusement as the hug quickly became a wrestling match to the ground.

"Reggie, this is Lily" Sirius said, raising his voice slightly over the grappling from the floor and gesturing to Lily "and this is Remus. That one over there handing James his own ass" -he pointed to the pile of limbs on the ground- "is Dorcas." 

They all shook hands very formally, Dorcas giving a quick, friendly wave just as she put James in a tight armlock. 

"Tap out, Potter!" She laughed "I won this one!"

 _"Never!"_ James squirmed. 

_"In case you haven't noticed, you've fallen right into my trap."_ Dorcas said calmly _._

James let out a tiny laugh before he replied _"you can't trap justice! It's an idea- a belief!"_

_"Even the most heartfelt belief can be corroded over time."_

_Justice is a non-corrosive metal!"_

_"But metals can be melted by the heat of RAVANGE!"_

_"It's revenge! And it's best served cold!"_

_"But it can easily be reheated in the microwave of evil!"_

_"Well I think you're warranty is about to expire!"_

_"Maybe I got the extended warranty!"_

_"Warranties are invalid if you don't use them for their intended purposes!"_

  
By the end, Dorcas and James had released their grips and were laughing on their back as the others watched them with varied expressions. 

"......What the _actual fuck_ was that?" Sirius deadpanned. 

"It's from _Megamind"_ Remus and Regulus answered at the same time. Turning to share a smile just as Lily let out a groan. 

_"Nooooo._ Not you too Regulus!" She said dramatically. "We have too many movie lovers here! It's getting to be excessive!" She whined. 

_"Rude!"_ James and Dorcas both shouted indignantly. 

"There there...." Remus said comfortingly, moving to help them up from the floor as they let out fake sobs "it's not our fault they are _uncultured swine..."_

Sirius, Lily and Marlene scoffed audibly as Regulus grinned and jabbed his thumb towards Remus. "I like this guy." 

Regulus would be spending most of the day with an old friend and fellow Slytherin from his Hogwarts days. Emma, who was the one that told him about the internship he had signed to, was Reggies one real friendship from his house, and he was thrilled to learn that she only lived an hour out of the city. 

Peter was away on an anxiety inducing weekend trip with Mary's family and would be by some lake somewhere in a tent until Monday. James and Sirius had a good laugh at this news, knowing all too well how much Pete loathed tent camping, but wished him the best anyway. 

The rest of the gang had decided on a quiet picnic by Hope's tree, knowing Remus and Lily wouldn't be able to visit as often as they had been now that classes were back in full swing. 

They brought a few blankets, some food, Sirius's guitar, and Remus's travel keyboard, and settled themselves down for a few hours in the sun. 

Remus and Sirius gave the others a small show, gaining the smiles and clapping of passersby now and then, as they muddled through an instrumental ' _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ ' together. They spent a good hour messing about on their instruments, laughing at their mess ups and refusing to look up chords on their phones while the other friends relaxed. 

Lily and James were huddled together on a small blanket, laughing at Sirius and Remus's attempts at collaboration. 

"Those two..." Lily hummed, shaking her head with a laugh. "I swear they are so fucking awkward its adorable." 

"Ugh. I _know!"_ James grinned, laying onto his back while Lily rested her head on his stomach. "You know how I caught them kissing right?" He asked, feeling Lily nod her head against him. 

"Yea..." he said with a smirk "well it was quite funny... They were going at it like little teenagers, then when they noticed me they jumped apart like... like I had walked in on them naked or something!" He laughed "It was _hilarious!"_

"It was probably a shock for them James! And you had to _ruin_ it!" Lily laughed back, slapping him halfheartedly on the shoulder. 

"I think they probably love each other." James said thoughtfully. 

"I think so too" Lily agreed with a smile. "When Remus told me about the kiss he said it was just like the movies, and that he wasn't sure how he was just suppose to carry on with his life after something like that." She laughed lightly, turning to watch as Sirius and Remus began putting their instruments away. 

"Sirius told me- and this is a direct quote here-" James said, clearing his throat to do his best Sirius impression, "'It felt like I was on fire- you know... if being set on fire was pleasant and not like... deathy.'"

Lily barked out a laugh, causing everyone to look at her and James for a moment before they turned back to their conversations.

  
Marlene was resting her back against Dorcas's chest while they both sat with their legs out in front of them on the small blanket they had brought, Dorcas's arms wrapped around Marlene's in a soft cuddle. 

"I love you" Dorcas mumbled, burying her face in Marlene's still pink hair to place a kiss on her head. 

Marlene hummed happily as she laced their hands together. "I love you too." 

They sat together for a while, listening to the laughing of their friends and the sound of the wind blowing through the tiny branches of Hope's tree. 

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad of an idea is it for us to get married?" Dorcas asked casually. 

"Probably about an 11" Marlene laughed "Let's definitely do it." 

"Hmmmm.... We should pick a day then, yea?" 

"How about the day we met?" Marlene replied, her tone as light as if she were suggesting they get pizza. "That gives us some time to plan, and time for our parents to work through all the stages of freaking out they're going to do..."

"Oh I like that" Dorcas smiled brightly. "Plus it's the same day James met- and was brutally rejected by- our dear sweet friend Lily" she added with a light laugh. 

Marlene looked over to see Lily and James giggling together and couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on her own face at the sight. They were so happy. It was crazy that it all started with Lily burning his ego to the ground. 

"You have to add that rejection story in the toast" Marlene said seriously "or no deal."

Dorcas tightened her arms around Marlene, dropping another kiss on her head as she agreed, "I can do that." 

Sirius and Remus were laying side by side on their backs in the grass, pointing at clouds in turn, both feeling the tension, but both resolutely avoiding talking about it. 

"That one definitely looks like a dick" Sirius said flatly, pointing at a cloud in the distance. 

"Looks more like a catapult to me" Remus laughed, "but that's the 3rd dick you have seen so... I'm just not going to argue it." 

"Smart man" Sirius laughed, giving Remus a little poke in the ribs. 

They stayed silent for a while, watching the sky and listening to the hushed laughter coming from the spot where Dorcas and Marlene were huddled together. 

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know" Remus mumbled into the quiet. 

"What do you mean..." Sirius asked, turning his head to look at Remus. 

Remus looked at Sirius for a moment before turning back toward the sky and closing his eyes. "All of _this..."_ -he waved his hand in the air around them casually- "this... awkwardness we have anytime we step outside of the friendzone. We could just... _not._ Just skip it all." 

"Hmm" Sirius closed his eyes too, trying to imagine it. "What would that even look like?"

"We would just be happy together" Remus said, and Sirius could hear the smile in his voice. "You know... waking up early on Saturdays to visit each other just to lay in bed and listen to records all morning.... playing paper rock scissors to see who gets up to get food after we are tired from laughing at stupid memes we found on the internet..." 

"No stressing over expectations about being perfect" Sirius added with a smile of his own "because we both know we never will be, and everything just... _fucking working out."_

Remus turned his head again to look at Sirius. "We could completely forget about the awkward bullshit in the beginning and just skip to the _good_ parts."

"So how do we do that?" Sirius smiled, looking back expectantly. 

"Oh I have no idea..." Remus sighed.

"Me either....."

"It sounds good though..." Remus said, grabbing Sirius's hand in his as he turned to look back toward the sky. 

"Yea. It does" Sirius said, giving Remus's hand a little squeeze. 

They would get there. But part of Sirius was glad they couldn't skip over anything. He didn't want to miss a single awkward moment with Remus. 

He felt his phone buzz on the blanket near him and reached out for it with his free hand, not willing to let go of Remus's for anything. 

** The Marauders: **

**(3:49pm) Wormtail: Have I mentioned I fucking hate camping?**

**(3:50pm) Padfoot: Maybe just in passing.**

**(3:50pm) Prongs: Once or twice.**

**(3:50pm) Wormtail: Her whole family is here! What if I make an ass of myself?**

**(3:50pm) Padfoot: Well I'd say be yourself, but that goes along the lines of making an ass of yourself so... I got nothing.**

**(3:51pm) Prongs: ☝️hahahahaaa!**

**(3:51pm) Wormtail: 🖕**

**(3:51pm) Prongs: You got this Petey! We believe in you!**

**(3:52pm) Padfoot: Yea! They will love you!**

**(3:52pm) Wormtail: I just love you guys so fucking much.**

**(3:52pm) Padfoot: Yea... only when you're nervy as fuck though...**

**(3:53pm) Prongs: It's quite insulting.**

**(3:53pm) Padfoot: Isn't it? I feel so used!**

**(3:53pm) Wormtail: Fuck. Off.**

**(3:54pm) Prongs: Now go get 'em buddy!**

**(3:54pm) Padfoot: Don't get eaten by any mountain lions!**

**(3:54pm) Prongs: Or bears!**

**(3:55pm) Padfoot: and say hello to the lake creature for me.**

**(3:55pm) Prongs: And the Chupacabra!**

**(3:55pm) Wormtail: ....Why are we friends?**

**(3:56pm) Prongs: You love us, remember?**

**(3:56pm) Padfoot: So fucking much, I heard.**

**(3:57pm) Wormtail: 🖕**

**(3:58pm) Wormtail: ..... love you**

  
Sirius tossed his phone back onto the blanket, him and Remus both chuckling at the messages as they scooted closer so their shoulders were pressed together, turning their attention back to the sky. 

"Ok" Remus said seriously, pointing up with his free hand "that one actually _does_ look like a dick." 

And they laughed and laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you lot!


	40. The Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Mcgonagall, and an actual, legitimate first date for our favorite guys ❤
> 
> Fluffy fluff!

Lily was watching Remus as he gazed into their shared microscope with a huge goofy grin on his face while Mcgonagall continued to write on the board at the front of class.

 _"Nerd"_ she muttered into Remus's ear, copying what was on the board into their lab manuals. 

"Says the equally nerdy nerd" he muttered back, not looking up from the microscope. 

"Got it!" He hissed triumphantly "Take a look and I'll write it out. But hurry because we have" -he looked at his watch, making a pained face- "less than 2 minutes before cleanup." 

Exactly 1 and a half minutes later Professor Mcgonagall was calling for microscopes to be cleaned and put away. Al was handing out cleaning spray and paper towels to her and Emmeline when a loud booming voice caused Lily to jerk her gaze back to the front of the room.

 _"Minnie!"_ James shouted jovially as he skipped into the door of their classroom with wide open arms as if presenting himself as a prize. 

"Love of my life! How have you been!?" Sirius called over James's shoulder, strolling in behind him. "Have you missed us?!"

Mcgonagall audibly groaned as she recapped her marker and turned around. 

Emmeline laughed, tossing her bag onto her shoulder. "Oh this'll be good" she muttered. "Let's go get our front row seats, shall we?" 

Al smiled and went with her down the rows of lab tables, giving Remus an encouraging slap on the back as they passed. Lily and Remus gave each other one last amused look before gathering their things and following their friends. 

_"Potter, Black"_ Mcgonagall said severely "What are you _doing_ here?" 

"Well, we were just in the neighborhood..." James said with a casual wave of his hand as he leaned against the dry erase board. 

"Yea," Sirius added, making himself at home in the desk chair, "My McGoo-dar was blaring like crazy and we just _HAD_ to take a peak." He propped his feet up on the desk, caught the look on Mcgonagall's face, and immediately removed them. "Tell me you aren't _thrilled_ to see us! We were definitely the favorites!" 

"That's not how I remember it" Emmeline laughed as the group made their way to the front. "These two were in constant detentions" she added at the questioning looks from Al, Lily and Remus. 

"But only so we could spend more quality time with her highness Minnie McGoogoo" James corrected, earning a divisive snort from Lily and Remus both. 

"Oh _hello...."_ Sirius said with a benign smile, as though he had just noticed the others. "Lily, Remus, Al..." -he glanced snobbishly at Emmeline before adding _"Satan...."_

"You all know each other?" Mcgonagall asked as she grabbed Sirius by the ear and removed him from her chair without batting an eye. 

James slid over dramatically and threw his arm around Lily's shoulder with a wide grin "We _do."_

"Ah yes" Sirius chortled _"this_ lucky guy actually has a date with me this very evening." He attempted to throw his arm around Remus's shoulders, but failed because he was much shorter than Remus, so he just gave a weird little pat on the arm instead. 

"Well that was awkward" Al laughed at Sirius, throwing a small wave to their friends "I'm out of here. Later losers." They tipped an imaginary hat at Mcgonagall "Professor..." 

"Yea I'm out too. I've already seen this song and dance" Emmeline added with an eye roll. "Wait for me Al!"

  
 _"So..."_ Mcgonagall sighed as she sat in the desk chair "what do you want- besides to interrupt every class I ever teach." 

James and Sirius gasped dramatically, moving together to clutch each other as if in distress. 

"We have _never-"_ James stuttered.

"-never in our _lives-"_ Sirius added.

"-we were just _innocently_ walking by-"

"-Minding our _own business-"_

"-and heard you call for cleanup-"

"-and it was like deja vu to hear that sweet _sweet_ voice again-"

"So naturally we _had_ to stop in and see our _favorite_ professor" James finished with a grin. 

Mcgonagall leaned back in her chair with a small smile that she was poorly attempting to hide behind a glare. It was so reminiscent of their Hogwarts days that Sirius and James glanced wordlessly at each other with stupid nostalgic smirks of their own. 

They talked for a bit about what was going on in their lives, sang the praises of Lily and Remus- who both blushed and stuttered through modestly- and talked about their shock and glee of finding out she was teaching a college class. Lily and Remus talked about their majors and how they had met the boys at the bookstore earlier in the year. Lily tried to get Mcgonagall to tell them a bit about James and Sirius in school, but got nothing more than an exasperated sigh followed by a light chuckle, which honestly said more than enough. 

Looking at his watch, James signed dramatically. "Well, we better be off Minnie! These two" -he pointed his finger between Sirius and Remus- "have their first _official_ date tonight and I swear on my life if it doesn't work out I'm going to throw _both_ of them off of a building" he clapped his hands with a big smile "Let's go!"

"Well, it was good to see you boys" Mcgonagall said standing up from her chair to finish gathering her things, waiting for the others to leave. After a few moments without movement from Sirius or James, she gave a deep sigh and opened her arms reluctantly for a hug, but Lily could see the smile on her face as her arms tightened around them. 

"You love us really" James muttered into her shoulder, and she squeezed a little tighter. 

"Don't go getting these two into trouble now" she said sternly, gesturing toward Lily and Remus as Sirius and James threw up a quick salute. 

"Oh and stop sending me _marriage proposals_ in the school post, _Black!"_ She called to their retreating backs. "It was weird at graduation and it's weird now!" 

Lily looped her arm in James's, laughing with the others as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Marriage proposals, huh?" She asked with a grin. 

"Oh yea" Sirius said casually, failing to hide his own grin. "Love of my life, that woman." 

"Trying not to be jealous over here" Remus laughed "isn't it an unspoken rule to not bring up old flames on the first date?" 

"Don't worry Remmy boy" James said cheerfully, giving his a brotherly slap on the back, "She always said no." 

"After that great speech and everything" Sirius sighed, shaking his head in mock distress. 

"There is a story and I _need_ to hear it" Lily said.

"Well Sirius was valedictorian-" James started, but was quickly interrupted by Remus. 

_"You_ were valedictorian?!" He said, clearly shocked. 

"Rude..." Sirius scoffed. "I'll have you know I only just beat James out for top of class. He actually tanked one of the last tests just so I could give the speech." 

"There were 9 curse words before Mcgonagall threatened to take the microphone away." James laughed "then he got down on one knee with a red ring pop and proposed to her right there in front of everyone! Called her _Minnie_ and everything! _Fucking perfect!"_

"It was the highlight of my time at Hogwarts" Sirius beamed proudly. 

"What did she say?" Remus laughed. 

"No." James said simply. 

"Just... no?" Lily asked. 

"Yup. Just _'no'."_ James nodded. "Then walked to the side to start handing out diplomas while Sirius just fake cried on the stage for a solid 15 minutes- me and Pete rushed to console him, of course. She just skipped his name over until he was done making a scene." He barked out a laugh at the memory as they reached their parking spots. 

"Honestly..." Remus laughed "you two are incredible..." 

"Awww. Thank you Remus" Sirius smiled, pointedly ignoring the blatant sarcasm and handing him the spare motorcycle helmet as Lily took Remus's school things to bring back with her.

"You two have fun" she winked as she got into James's car. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" James added in his best fatherly impression. 

Remus and Sirius both flipped the middle finger as the bike came to life and they rode out of the parking lot, leaving James and Lily laughing behind them. 

  
*

  
"What about that one?" Remus asked, pointing to a squat, pouty man at a bus stop who was peering into his briefcase with disgust. 

"Hmm" Sirius considered the man for a moment while he buttered a slice of Italian bread. "He is just returning from a business trip, _obviously_." 

Remus laughed "That's _it?_ Business trip? I gave you sordid love affair, secret baby and underground spy ring!" 

"Remus, Remus, Remus...." Sirius tuted "Use your eyes!" He pointed to the man again "look how his shoes are covered in mud. You only get _that_ dirty in a full suit when your a representative for Romanian dragon dealer" he continued "after the deal went down-"

 _"-what_ deal though!?" Remus asked, trying to find the holes in the story. 

Sirius scoffed loudly as he set his silverware down abruptly. "Don't you _read?_ There was a large ad in the Sunday paper!" He moved his hand in the air as if reading words written in the sky. " _Common Welch Green dragons for sale. Will accept Chinese Fireball or Norwegian Ridgeback only for trade._ " 

"Oh yes how silly of me" Remus nodded apologetically "how _could_ I have missed it."

 _"Anyway..."_ Sirius said, taking another bite of his pasta "after the deal he figured he would just catch the red eye home, but was stopped on his way to the airport by dark wizards who wanted dragons blood for their dark magic-y things." 

"Dark. Magic-y. Things?" Remus deadpanned over his cup of water. 

"Yes Remus, _dark magic-y things."_ Sirius nodded sharply, pointing an accusing finger across the table. "That attitude right _there_ is why the police refused to help him! Laughed him right out of the station! Poor guy" he shook his head sympathetically "spent the next 8 hours dodging evil wizards with nothing but a leather briefcase, and... and... _moxy!"_

"Moxy?" 

"Mhm" Sirius nodded toward the man again "Moxy, Remus. He made it back to New York didn't he? And what's the thanks he gets?" He doesn't wait for Remus to answer, but throws his napkin down on the table in indignation and shouts "fucking _dragon dung!_ Dragon dung _everywhere!_ All over his newly signed documents!"

Remus burst out laughing as everyone in the little italian restuarant stared at them, only half finished with their food and shouting about dragon shit over their plates.

It was the absolute best date he had ever been on. 

"I definitely win for overall story" Remus said after the laughter had died down "but you really sold yours so... A for effort I suppose..." 

"I guess I'll take that" Sirius laughed "back in school when me and James would get caught out of bounds, he was the best with making the lie on the spot, but I was the one who really sold it." 

"I bet you two were the actual worst" Remus chuckled, taking the last bite of his veggie lasagna. 

"Oh we definitely were" Sirius nodded emphatically "but we were good students. James was Rugby captain and I started several clubs with Petey- I mean we never went to any club meetings... but other people enjoyed them I hear- anyway the teachers loved us" he shrugged, then added "you saw us with Minerva. She was our head of house. ....Saved my life that woman..." 

"She seems so stern in class- brilliant and encouraging and all that- but definitely not the teacher I'd want to test...." Remus said.

"Oh she was _definitely_ stern" Sirius laughed "but she's a mother hen really. Super protective of her house and would do anything for anyone." He cleared his throat of the small lump threatening to grow and smiled weekly up at Remus. 

"She... she fought to get me out of my parents house. Offered me little internships and things during the summer that kept me in the states where I could stay with James's family. Then when I ran away for good, and the Potters took me in, she didn't make a fuss about the guardian papers and all that... even gave me the stuff I needed to legally get out from under them." 

He laughed suddenly as a memory formed in his mind. "When I was put into Gryffindor house-which just doesn't happen in my family, mind you- my mom _really_ laid into Mcgonagall during a meeting. Minnie just smiled through it 'till the end then said ' _well he's not switching so if you're finished acting like a buffoon, kindly fuck off_ ' then opened the door for her and dad to leave. It was the best day of my life up to that point." 

"Wow" Remus laughed "I never would have thought it in her."

"Oh she's a riot!" Sirius said shaking his head with raised eyebrows. "Should see her during the rugby matches.... downright _loony!"_

"I would pay big money to see that" Remus replied with a grin. "How much do I owe you?" He added as Sirius handed his card to their waiter without looking at the check. 

Sirius waved his hand dismissively as he took a sip of his water "Nothing, nothing... my treat. I asked you out after all." He added, seeing Remus's discomfort. 

"I bet you would have been in Gryffindor too" he said, attempting to distract Remus from the bill. "You would have bunked with me, James and Pete and been just as unruly as we were." 

Remus shook his head with a tight smile. "Nah."

"Sure you would have!" Sirius insisted "we _definitely_ would have been a bad influence on you" he added with a laugh. 

Remus laughed uncomfortably and nodded in agreement. "....not too many Hogwarts shenanigans to be had from a hospital bed...." 

Sirius's smile fell slightly. He sometimes forgot that Remus was sick; that he had spent so much of his youth in hospital unaware of what was causing his body to rebel. 

"We would have found a way" Sirius said with a shrug. "Besides, I hear Lily gave that local unit of yours a run for their money a time or two" he laughed "you just need to use your imagination is all." 

"Hmmm" Remus hummed happily, allowing himself the moment to imagine how things could have been, "why Gryffindor though?" 

"Because..." Sirius said, looking down shyly "because of your brave heart..." 

Remus really didn't know what that meant, but he was touched. "I'd love to see Hogwarts someday. It sounds amazing."

Sirius's head shot up, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "We can go now" he said with a questioning shrug "its an hour out, but it's great weather for the bike" 

"Yes." Remus answered immediately. "Let's do it." Because he really couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of his night than with the wind in his hair, and his arms wrapped tightly around Sirius. 

So that's what they did. 

After an enjoyable ride out of the city, Sirius showed Remus the huge, castle like boarding school that had been his first real home from a large hill in the little town next to it. They stopped in a small Irish pub for a beer and laughed as they shared stories of the dumbest things they had ever done drunk. 

Sirius walked with Remus to the edge of the grounds and pointed out one if the towers directly over the rugby field. "That was where I slept, in the Gryffindor house tower." He smiled fondly at the dimly lit windows then looked back to Remus.

"Ah yes" Remus nodded knowingly "location of epic snowball fights, and the birthplace of Padfoot." 

Sirius barked out a laugh as they turned to make their way back into the town. "Yes. A legend was born." 

They walked very slowly, hand in hand back to the place Sirius had parked his motorcycle hours before, neither one wanting the date to be over, despite the very late hour. 

"Remus..." Sirius stopped as they approached the little parking lot. "Will you... umm... well I _mean..."_

"Sirius." Remus said soothingly. "Get it out." He added with a light chuckle. 

Sirius laughed too. "Are we like... in a _relationship?"_

"Oh" Remus said, surprised. "Do you.. do you _want_ to be?" 

"Yea, I really do." 

Remus smiled, and pulled Sirius into a kiss. 

"So.... _yes?"_ Sirius asked once they broke apart. 

Remus laughed "Yes. Definitely." 

  
The ride back to Remus's apartment was much too short for Sirius's liking, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain. It had been the best night, and he finally had his moony. 

  
** Bros Before Everyone Else: **

**(10:14pm) Prongsie: I haven't heard anything so I'm assuming things are going well.**

  
**(11:48pm) Prongsie: ?? Me and Lily are dying for info!**

  
**(1:03am) Prongsie: Getting a bit freaked out. Where are you man?**

  
**(1:48am) Prongsie: Lily got a text from Remus and I am fully offended I didn't get one.**

**(1:48am) Prongsie: But also glad it's going well.**

**(1:48am) Prongsie: I didn't want to have to throw anyone off of the building.**

**(1:48am) Prongsie: But I totally fucking would have!**

  
**(2:27am) Padywack: Just dropped Remus off at his place. On my way back now.**

**(2:27am) Padywack: you're such a mom friend.....**

-

** The Friendship:  **

**(2:49am) Friend Sirius: Made it home**

**(2:49am) Friend Remus: I can't believe it's so late.**

**(2:49am) Friend Remus: I'm sorry...**

**(2:50am) Friend Sirius: Don't be. I'm not sorry.**

**(2:50am) Friend Sirius: I didn't want it to end to be honest.**

**(2:50am) Friend Remus: Me either.**

**(2:50am) Friend Remus: Best date ever.**

**(2:50am) Friend Sirius: Yea, for me too.**

_Friend Sirius changed the name of the group chat from 'The Friendship' to 'The Relationship'_

_Friend Remus changed 'Friend Sirius' to 'Boyfriend Sirius'_

_Boyfriend Sirius changed 'Friend Remus' to Boyfriend Remus'_

**(2:52am) Boyfriend Remus: Much better.**

**(2:52am) Boyfriend Sirius: It really is, isn't it...**

**(2:53am) Boyfriend Remus: Thank you for tonight.**

**(2:53am) Boyfriend Sirius: Not sure what you're thanking me for... I definitely got the better end of the deal.**

**(2:53am) Boyfriend Sirius: I mean... have you SEEN my new boyfriend?! 🔥🔥**

**(2:54am) Boyfriend Remus: Have you seen mine!? I mean....**

**(2:54am) Boyfriend Remus [Photo]**

**(2:54am) Boyfriend Sirius: baha! When did you take that?!**

**(2:54am) Boyfriend Remus: While you were talking about Hagrid and how you, James and Peter use to roam that forest on the grounds.**

**(2:55am) Boyfriend Sirius: Wish we would have thought to get one together.**

**(2:55am) Boyfriend Remus: Next time**

**(2:55am) Boyfriend Sirius: Yea, next time.**

**(2:55am) Boyfriend Sirius: Last song?**

**(2:56am) Boyfriend Remus: _I Would Do Anything For You_ by _Foster The People_**

**(2:59am) Boyfriend Sirius: mmm. I like this one a lot**

**(2:59am) Boyfriend Sirius: Night boyfriend**

**(2:59am) Boyfriend Remus: Goodnight, boyfriend.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.  
> Enjoying the fluffy stuff?
> 
> * yes, I will DEF be adding a side work/chapter that has the graduation speech in it later on.


	41. Denial Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. Lupus.

The weeks following his first actual date with Sirius were some of the best of Remus's life. He had a really great set of classes for the semester and was finally getting out of just the basic required courses. On top of that, the kids he had in the new group for Karate lessons were very enthusiastic and excited about learning, which made teaching them that much more enjoyable. 

And then there was Sirius.

They spent a great deal of time together, and even though most of it was in the presence of other people, Remus was just... _happy._

Lily had actually screamed when Remus told her they were an official couple. Dorcas punched the air and hissed triumphantly -then resolutely flipped off every bystander that had the nerve to gawk at their show of excitment. 

  
Peter, and Marlene sent him texts of congrats, Marlene expressing herself with a wide range of emojis and explanation marks while Peter simply said that it was about time, and that he wished they had gotten their shit together sooner because he had lost 10 bucks in a bet with James. 

James, however, had burst through the door of their apartment after training and full on tackled Remus onto the couch with an inaudible _"gaahhhhh"_ that was muffled by the couch cushions as he squeezed Remus, shaking him slightly side to side. 

  
It was all so fucking incredible. Exactly how Remus had dreamed his college life could be. 

So, it made sense in the worst possible way that Remus would wake up, weeks later, with a high fever, sore body, and a rash spreading rapidly across his face. 

_Fucking. Lupus._

  
** House Of Hotties:  **

**(9:08am) Moony: Calling it in today for classes and work.**

**(9:11am) Lilyflower: Why? What happened?**

**(9:11am) Lilyflower: Are you ok?**

**(9:12am) Moony: I'm fine mom...**

**(9:12am) Lilyflower: Remus.**

**(9:12am) Moony: Just a little fever is all. Don't want to push it.**

**(9:12am) Lilyflower: Ok...**

**(9:12am) Lilyflower: Ill be home a little after noon from class unless you need me sooner.**

**(9:13am) Moony: With Pho?**

**(9:13am) Lilyflower: Of course. What is this, my first day as best friend?**

**(9:13am) Moony: You are the absolute best human person I have the pleasure to know.**

**(9:13am) Lilyflower: I know. *hair flip***

-

Lily was worried. 

She tried to remind herself that a flare up wasn't necessarily an emergency, and that Remus had gotten to be pretty good at taking care of himself when sick, but she couldn't help the _'what if'_ fears that floated to the front of her mind during her morning classes. 

Because she _knew._

Lily knew what Remus looked like with tubes and IV lines wrapped around him like clothes. She knew what it was like to cry on the floor on the other side of a closed hospital door while nurses whispered medical terms she would have to google later. She knew that things could turn ugly in an instant, and it had her on edge. 

She spent the next 2 and half hours checking her phone every minute or two, completely distracted, but telling herself over and over that everything was fine. Remus had said it was just a little fever, after all. 

So she made a stop at the Vietnamese place just off of campus and picked up a large tub of vegetable Pho on her way home, trying not to think anything of it when _Somebody Get Me A Doctor_ by _Van Halen_ came on the radio, and she made a great effort to not speed the whole way. 

"Just a little fever" she muttered to herself as she fumbled for the key, opening the door with a cheerful "I am the _queen of the Pho! And I come with a delicious gift!"_ sung across the apartment. 

She deposited the Pho onto the kitchen counter, holding onto her school bag as she made her way down the hall to peek in on Remus. His door was open wide and a soft crackling sound floated out of the record player speaker, indicating the record needed to be flipped. She tapped absentmindedly on the doorframe a few times before fully taking in what she was seeing when she looked at her best friend. 

There was Remus, drenched in sweat and only half conscious in his bed. She ran to close the space between them, shaking him slightly, but not getting more than a light groan in response. 

She took the phone that was still halfway gripped in his hand and read the unfinished, unsent message that was meant for her. 

** House Of Hotties: **

**(11:41am) Moony: Bad fever. I think I need to go to the hosp**

A wave of nausea hit her, and she swallowed down her feelings, trying in vain to alert Remus enough to get him up so they could go to the emergency room. 

She wet a wash cloth with cold water and wiped his face, trying to think of what to do next. She could call for an ambulance, but the last bill from that had been a really tough one for Remus and she knew he wouldn't prefer it unless there was no choice. Dorcas and James were at work and she was pretty certain Sirius had clients that morning at the gym.

Ugh. Think. _Think. THINK._

  
_Calling Marlene...._

_M- Hey lover, how ar- whats wrong?_

_L- You're not working right now, right?_

_M- Right...?_

_L- I need help getting Remus to the ER. Can you come by the apartment like... right now?_

_M- oh fuck- yea of course-_ fuck. _Ok. Umm... yea Im walking out the door right now- now where are the fucking k- ok found them. Yea. Yea. Im on the way._

_L- Thanks Marls. And... please hurry._

_M- Yea of course. I'll... I'll be there soon._

-

Marlene arrived just as Lily was finishing packing up a small overnight bag for Remus. She had re-wet the wash cloth a few times and managed to orient him enough to help him into some clean clothes and have him take a fever reducer med, resolutely ignoring his mutters of 'I'm fine' and 'really, I feel better'. 

_"Fuck"_ Marlene whispered, clearly shocked, as she gazed down at Remus's pale figure propped up on the couch, eyes half opened. "He definitely needs the hospital" she added, and the fact that Remus didn't flip her off told her everything she needed to know about the seriousness of his current condition. 

It took both of them half-carrying, half-dragging Remus to get him down to Dorcas's car that Marlene had driven over, and by the time they were pulling out of their complexes parking lot it was after 1. 

  
** Those Who Love James: **

**(1:16pm) Lily: Taking Remus to the ER over by Fit Space. Lupus flared up and he's out of it with fever.**

**(1:19pm) Sirius: What?! I just talked to him this morning!**

**(1:19pm) Lily: Just like Remus not to mention it though...**

**(1:20pm) Lily: I figured he would want you to know, but he was practically passed out when I got home.**

**(1:20pm) Lily: I will let you know as soon as I know something.**

**(1:20pm) Sirius: no**

**(1:20pm) Sirius: I'll meet you there.**

**(1:21pm) Lily: Ok. Marlene is driving us now. We're in Ds car and should be there any minute.**

**(1:21pm) Sirius: I'm just at Fit Space so I might beat you there. Ill be in the waiting area either way.**

**(1:21pm) Lily: ok**

**(1:21pm) Lily: Sirius.... it isn't great. But don't freak out ok? He may never tell you in the future that he's sick of you do.**

**(1:22pm) Sirius: yea, alright. Just hurry please.**

-

The next hours went by in a slow motion blur. Sirius didn't get to see Remus at all because Lily and Marlene had gotten there before him, which meant Remus had been taken back in a wheelchair before he had even arrived. While Sirius was thankful that they were rushing to care for his boyfriend so quickly, he was bitter of every second that passed without information, and of every blow off he got from the staff at the desk. 

He, Marlene, and Lily huddled themselves together on a two-seater bench nearest the doors to the rooms, and took turns letting out grunts of frustration every few minutes or so as they sent texts out to their other friends letting them know what was going on.

Lily had made a call to Remus's dad shortly after they arrived, but since then the only other conversations being had were between the strangers all around them, and Sirius had to work very hard not to openly glare while they waited impatiently. 

Marlene had gone to the cafe to grab some coffee for them just before 4, leaving Sirius and Lily to bask in the tension together while the tiny TV in the corner started up the theme song for some children's cartoon that nobody was actually watching. 

"Does it always happen so quickly" Sirius asked in a tired voice as he ran his hands through his hair in agitation. "I mean... I just saw him yesterday for fuck sake..." 

"No" Lily shook her head "he usually can feel it coming for a few days and has some time to prepare..." she took a deep breath before continuing "but there _have_ been times like this."

"Is this _my_ fault Lily?" He turned to her with anguished eyes. "Am I adding stress to his life or something? I read that stress can be a trigger... and... _I'm_ stressful- well you know, you've met me-" he let out a humorless, nervous laugh. "Maybe it's because we were out late the other night.... and it _was_ a little nippy out..." he rambled on, not even fully aware of the things he was saying instead of just thinking. 

"Sirius...." Lily said soothingly, placing a hand on his arm in comfort. "This is _not_ your fault. it's fucking Lupus. It just... _is."_

Sirius closed his eyes and allowed her words to soak in as he nodded slightly in understanding, and Marlene reappeared with blessed caffeine. 

It was a hard thing to know Remus was somewhere on the other side of those double doors, suffering, and nearly as hard to quell the voice of his mother in his head. 

Why hadn't they heard anything yet?!

  
They sipped their coffee in silence, Marlene tapping out a steady, nervous rhythm with her foot as another hour passed by. 

James and Dorcas showed a little after 5, shortly followed by Peter who had gotten lost in the parking lot.

They moved to a slightly less crowded section of the waiting room and talked idly for 20 minutes before James lost his patience and went up to the desk to demand information. 

10 minutes and 2 heated discussions with staff members later, a nurse made their way over to them, scanning the clipboard as they walked. "Is one of you 'Lily Evans'?" They asked 

Lily stood up with a nod and followed the nurse mutely through the double doors they had been watching for the last several hours, mouthing ' _ill text you_ ' to Sirius as she patted the phone in her back pocket. He gave her a thin smile as he pulled his phone out to rest in his lap, unwilling to risk missing anything she might send. 

-

Lily listened as she made her way through the long winding hallway behind the ER nurse, trying to mentally hang on to the information long enough to let it sink it. " _104 fever.... high blood pressure.... unconcious..._." she knew all of this already. It wasn't until the nurse began reading from the next page of the clipboard that she felt the world shift under her feet. 

_Seizure._

"He suffered a moderately aggressive seizure, possibly due to the high blood pressure and fever, but we went ahead and ran diagnostic tests to rule out a stroke, brain bleed, or inflammation on the brain." She finished in a slightly more compassionate tone than she had started. 

"So did they?" Lily swallowed, taking a deep cleansing breath "rule those things out, I mean..." 

"We haven't gotten anything back yet" the nurse said sadly, shaking their head. "He's in there" they pointed to the door of a room numbered 414. "But just for 5 minutes. The doctor will be coming 'round and you aren't supposed to be visiting yet." Lily nodded, giving them a quick thanks as she quietly opened the door. 

  
She took a long look at her best friend, trying to let what she was seeing sink into some logical part of her brain that could explain or understand what she was seeing, but it was tough to navigate through the emotional rapids that threatened to knock her down everytime she noticed another tube or wire. 

Remus's head was covered in little electrodes, which Lily thought was probably to monitor any future seizure activity, so she had to reign in her instinct to run her hands through his hair. 

The dark patches that were covering his face earlier now had a thick layer of white ointment, while the oxygen tank hummed and the steady flow of IV fluids completed the all too familiar scene. She moved a small chair next to the bed and grabbed Remus's hand, giving it a small squeeze as she sat down. 

"Who died?" Remus choked out, coughing from how dry the oxygen was making his throat. 

Lily's eyes shot up to look at him, and was not at all surprised to see a playful grin on his face, even through the coughing. 

"It's _not funny"_ she said, letting a tiny laugh escape with a sigh. "You could have _died_ Remus. You waited until it was so bad you couldnt even finish a text!" She gave his hand a slight slap "next time just _call_ you _big idiot!"_

"Sorry _mom..."_ he laughed, sounding even more tired than just a few seconds before.

"Well, the doctor is coming so I should head out." Lily said after a long stretch of silence. "Only got in here because James threw a full tantrum at the nurses station-"

"James is here?" Remus asked, surprised. "Who else?"

 _"Everyone,_ Remus." Lily said, opening the door to leave. "I'll be back in a bit." 

-

** Those Who Love James: **

**(5:57pm) Lily: He woke up for a bit. Made a joke but seems really tired. Ill be out in a minute.**

**(5:57pm) Sirius: Thanks Lil**

**(5:58pm) Lily: He will be ok.**

**(5:58pm) Sirius: Are you sure?**

**(5:58pm) Lily: ....no. but let's pretend like I am, ok? I can't deal with it any other way.**

**(5:58pm) Sirius: Well, that was definitely my plan from the start. So, glad we're on the same page.**

**(5:59pm) Lily: Denial buddy?**

**(5:59pm) Sirius: Denial buddy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else go through some serious reality denial anytime something bad happens?  
> Or is that just me? 
> 
> .......?


	42. 11 days (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus spends 11 days in the hospital.  
> Part 1.  
> Little clips from a part of each day.

**Day 1**

Lily allowed herself a few tears in the bathroom before she joined the others back in the waiting room. It was maybe a little too natural how she was able to smile through the worry as she walked down the hall, rows of rooms full of sick people that she didn't know barely catching her strained eyes. 

The nurse that had shown her into the room told her that only family would be allowed to visit until Remus was moved from the ER and into a regular room. Lily immediately nodded her understanding, then introduced herself as his half sister. It was a practiced lie the two of them had fallen into at a young age when Lily wouldn't have been let in his room otherwise, even getting a nod of agreement from Hope when she was asked to verify it by the doctor during a long stay when Remus was 13. 

"That was quick" James commented apprehensively as she approached the group.

"The doctor is making the rounds and he's tired anyway" she replied casually "but they are only letting family visit for now" she glanced apologetically at Sirius, who just nodded in silence, waiting for her to continue.

"I am listed as his half sister on the papers and as his emergency contact so, I'm going to probably just stay here tonight" she went on "but I will keep everyone updated with _any_ and _every_ bit of news." She laughed lightly, shaking her head before adding "he's making jokes... so that's always a good sign."

She explained about the fever and seizure as they sipped the stale coffee, trying to keep upbeat and not freak anyone, particularly Sirius, out. It was always hard to know how people would respond to illness, and she wasn't prepared to let Remus be broken again like he was after that bastard Phil. 

They stayed huddled together in the waiting room, chatting about who would be able to visit and when, speculating how long it could be before other visitors were allowed while they all avoided actually getting up and going home. Lily practically had to beg them to leave and get some rest by the time 9pm rolled around, only getting Sirius out the door after pointing out that he would want to be able to get there early if the doctor allowed a morning visit, even though she knew they wouldn't. 

At half past 10 she finally got to speak to the doctor, and was able to get settled on the couch-bed next to Remus in the room. 

_Lily created the group chat 'Remus Watch'_

_Lily added Sirius, James, Marlene, Dorcas, and Peter to the group chat_

** Remus Watch:  **

**(10:51pm) Lily: The seizure was from inflammation of the brain, but they have him on anti inflammatory meds now so it should help pretty quickly. He's been asleep since I got to come back half an hour ago, and he already looks a lot better than he did when we brought him in.**

**(10:51pm) Marlene: Thanks Lil. We're all together at James and Sirius's place. We filled Reg in and just decided to camp out here.**

**(10:51pm) James: Please let us know if we can do anything.**

**(10:52pm) Lily: I will.**

**(10:52pm) Lily: Going to try for some sleep on this pull out bed. Ill text again in the morning.**

-

** Those Who Love James: **

**(10:52pm) Lily: How are you?**

**(10:52pm) Sirius: I'm ok. Worried I think.**

**(10:53pm) Sirius: Definitely still in denial that it could turn bad though.**

**(10:53pm) Lily: Same.**

_Lily changed the name of the chat from 'Those Who Love James' to 'Denial Buddies'_

**(10:53pm) Sirius: We're bonded for life now.**

**(10:53pm) Lily: lol**

**(10:54pm) Sirius: Can you like.. idk.. send me a pic or something? I just need to see that he's alright.**

**(10:54pm) Lily: [Photo] He's asleep**

**(10:54pm) Sirius: Thank you.**

**(10:54pm) Sirius: Just knowing you're there and having this makes me feel a lot better.**

**(10:55pm) Lily: Sirius.... You know about Phil?**

**(10:55pm) Sirius: I do.**

**(10:55pm) Sirius: One doesnt often forget people who bring about feelings of murderous rage.**

**(10:56pm) Lily: Just.... don't be Phil. Ok?**

**(10:56pm) Sirius: I would never.**

**(10:57pm) Sirius: I think I love him...**

**(10:57pm) Lily: Well, he's a loveable guy. Of course you do.**

**(10:57pm) Sirius: Yea.**

**(10:57pm) Sirius: Night Lily**

**(10:57pm) Lily: Goodnight**

*

** Day 2  **

It was 2am and Sirius _definitely_ couldn't sleep, so he laid in bed next to a half sleeping James, listening to his Moonman Vibes playlist while he scrolled through all the pictures he had of Remus on his phone. 

** The Relationship: **

**(2:12am) Boyfriend Remus: up?**

**(2:12am) Boyfriend Sirius: Remus! Yea, Im up.**

**(2:12am) Boyfriend Sirius: How are you feeling?**

**(2:12am) Boyfriend Remus: I'm ok. Tired.**

**(2:13am) Boyfriend Sirius: Lily there?**

**(2:13am) Boyfriend Remus: Yea she's passed out on the couch. Didn't want to wake her.**

**(2:13am) Boyfriend Remus: The nurse came to check on me and now I can't get back to sleep.**

**(2:14am) Boyfriend Sirius: What can I do?**

**(2:14am) Boyfriend Remus: Nothing. Just wish you could be here.**

**(2:14am) Boyfriend Remus: Better yet, I wish I could be there.**

**(2:14am) Boyfriend Sirius: They said only family right now, or I'd probably still be fighting Lily for that couch bed...**

**(2:15am) Boyfriend Remus: haha yea they do that. No visitors in the ER usually.**

**(2:15am) Boyfriend Sirius: Me and James found all the equipment we would need to scale the side of the building online. So it's just a matter of getting the right room window now and I'm in.**

**(2:15am) Boyfriend Remus: haha! Well, I wish you the best of luck in not getting arrested.**

**(2:16am) Boyfriend Sirius: Thanks but we don't need luck. This isn't our first side of a building scaling.**

**(2:16am) Boyfriend Remus: Really.... I'm in shock...**

**(2:16am) Boyfriend Sirius: Your face is deadpanned isn't it?**

**(2:16am) Boyfriend Remus: obviously.**

**(2:17am) Boyfriend Sirius: 😂🖕**

**(2:17am) Boyfriend Remus: We didn't do last song.**

**(2:17am) Boyfriend Sirius: Ok... Last song?**

**(2:17am) Boyfriend Remus: No that's just it.. I don't have one.**

**(2:18pm) Boyfriend Sirius: *gasp**

**(2:18pm) Boyfriend Remus: 🖕**

**(2:18pm) Boyfriend Remus: Pick something for me and ill give it a listen. Something I haven't heard.**

**(2:18pm) Boyfriend Remus: and upbeat. Because this place is bleak enough.**

**(2:19pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Ok Ive got one. We use to dance around the common room to this one our last year. And I think you'll like the other songs by them too.**

**(2:19pm) Boyfriend Sirius: _Long Hair_ by _Drowners_**

  
**(2:23pm) Boyfriend Remus: This is my new favorite song.**

**(2:23pm) Boyfriend Remus: Because I can totally imagine you guys acting like fools to it.**

**(2:24pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I've never acted a fool in my life, Remus. How dare you sir.**

**(2:24pm) Boyfriend Remus: mhm lol**

**(2:24pm) Boyfriend Remus: I'm tired now**

**(2:23pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Go to sleep**

**(2:25pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Night, moonman**. 

-

Sirius and Remus sent check in texts a few times during the day, but for the most part Remus slept. Lily had assured him several times that he would be the first to know if and when Remus could have visitors, but it didn't stop him from calling the hospital 4 times to check. 

Sirius, James and Regulus were eating pizza for dinner and lamenting the entire day that had gone by with basically no change in news when Sirius's phone vibrated across the table. Lunging across to grab it before it fell onto the floor, he saw it was Lily and hissed a loud _"shhh"_ to a completely silent James and Reg as he answered. 

  
_L- Sirius..._

_S- What's wrong Lily. What happened? Is h-_

_L- He's ok now. But he did have another minor seizure._

Sirius could hear the strain in her voice and guessed that she was holding back tears. 

_S- What?! I thought they said it would get better?_

_L- He IS getting better. The doctor said his body is just really tired and there is still inflammation so there is still the risk of seizures and... and stroke...._

And he could hear her crying now. It wasn't until his vision blurred completely that Sirius realized he too had tears in his eyes, and he blinked them back furiously as he cleared his throat. 

_S- ...Str- did you say... stroke?_

_L- The risk is low but... yea._

_S- ....._

_L- He's actually awake and alert right now. The doctors are talking to him so I stepped out to call._

_S- Yea, thanks for the call Lil. I umm... can I do anything?_

_L- I dont think there is anything to do Sirius_

_S- I can't just... I feel so ridiculous just sitting here while he's there. Having seizures and being all scary and too far away..._

_L- I know-_

_S- Do you? Do you really know Lily? This is fucking me up right now!_

He was shouting now, and Lily didn't deserve it. But, pacing the room on the other end of the phone wasn't enough. There just had to be something... He cleared his throat and took a calming breath.

_S- sorry..._

_L- It's fine. But yea, I DO know. But trust me that you would feel just as useless here. I know I sure the fuck do..._

_S- Do you need anything? I can bring you whatever you need._

_L- No I'm good for now Sirius, thanks. [_ Inaudible talking in the background] _Hey, I have to go._

_S- Yea, alright. Thanks Lil._

_L- Bye_

_S- Bye_

-

Setting the phone down numbly, he gave James one desperately sad look, and then fell apart. 

Sirius struggled to breathe through his grief and fear, anchoring himself on his knees as he forced air into his lungs only to choke it back out in heaving sobs while James and Regulus patted his back unhelpfully in silence. 

It was a mess. But he was going to get it out now so that he could be strong for Remus. 

Because he was _NOT_ like _fucking Phil._

  
After about 20 minutes of nothing but helpless sobbing Sirius sat up, dried his eyes, and announced that he was going to take a shower and to not hesitate to bust down the bathroom door if Lily or Remus called while he was in there. 

They didn't hear much the rest of the evening, other than a few check ins from Lily, and Regulus and James eventually went to bed. 

  
_Remus calling...._

_S- Hello?_

_R- Hey...._

_S- Hi stranger, how are you feeling?_

_R- Im ok. I'm about to be dosed with sleep meds but wanted to call._

_S- I hear you had an eventful day..._

_R- ugh. Of course you heard about that... I suppose Lily forgot the golden rule._

_S- That snitches get stitches?_

_R- that's the one_

_S- Yea, well... she's been keeping me informed while you rest up_

_R- I've been so out of it. The meds are strong and I'm just tired all the time. Am I talking in slow mo? Because it feels like I am...._

_S- haha no. You're talking is at a completely normal speed._

_R- hmmm. I miss you._

_S- I miss you so fucking much Remus_

_R- Feels like its been ages since I've seen you._

_S- Yea.. I know. For me too._

_R- Did that building climbing equipment come in the mail yet? I can probably put a sticky note on my window so you know which one to aim for..._

_S- *sigh* Looks like it's stuck in customs. Could be a few days._

_R- Bummer._

_S- Why don't you just try and sweet talk the staff into letting you have visitors sooner? I bet you could do it. You're terribly adorable._

_R- Yes. Adorable. With my hospital gown and unwashed hair. So cute..._

_S- Don't mock, Remus. I'm sure you look dashing in your hospital attire._

_R- ....Ew. I really don't._

_S- We shall see....._

_R- Hopefully I'll have time to at least bathe on my own before you're allowed a visit._

_S- I'm not fussed Remus. I just... I really really miss you._

_R- .....I'm sorry._

_S- For what?_

_R- That I'm sick and stuck in here. That I have to have fucking Lupus and it's keeping us apart and making everything shit._

_S- Well that's just dumb Remus.... by that logic you should be equally upset that I DON'T have Lupus so that we could be there together. You can't control that you have it any more than I can control that I don't._

_R- That's... a weird way to put it... but I get what you mean. ....thanks Sirius._

_S- Plus, you'll be out before you know it!_

_R- ...Sometimes it takes a while. I've been stuck for over a month before._

_S- I meant more along the lines of us busting you out, but if you want to do this properly then that's fine too I suppose...._

_R- haha just waiting for customs!_

_S- Baahaha! Yes! Have you been listening to music? I brought up the little suitcase record player to Lily with some albums. You got them yea?_

_R- I have! It's been really great actually. I saw the Drowners record and put it on first. It's my favorite so far from what you brought._

_S- I knew you would like it! Success!_

_R- haha_ [background voices] 

_S- Nurse coming to give you a sleepy-sleep potion?_

_R- mhm. I'm tired of feeling tired..._

_S- Rest is good. It's healing._

_R- Yea... well, goodnight_

_S- night_

*

** Day 3 **

"It's been 3 days" Sirius sighed into his cup of coffee. "I just don't understand why he can't have _one_ more person visit him... so dumb"

"I know" Lily agreed, shaking her head. "It's a stupid fucking rule. Like... we're all _basically_ all each others family anyway!" 

Marlene nodded her head in agreement as she took a sip of her own coffee. 

The three of them had decided to meet for lunch in the hospital cafeteria while Remus was having some scans done to monitor the inflammation on his brain. Marlene had brought Lily several clothing items, and Sirius brought a few more records for Remus. 

"Is Remus going nuts from not being able to attend classes?" Marlene asked, a small grin on her face. Sirius and Lily both laughed out loud. 

"Oh 100 percent!" Lily said. "He has already sent messages to his professors, and they have all been understanding, but he's convinced he'll fail everything if he doesn't spend his limited wake time going over the notes they have sent him." She shook her head in disbelief, "what a _nerd."_

 _"Hey!"_ Sirius scoffed "that's _my man_ you're calling a nerd!"

"It's _true_ though..." 

"Yes" Sirius deflated slightly "but say it with some _respect...."_

They laughed together, and for a moment things were ok. For a moment the denial worked, and happiness was allowed to penetrate the fear. 

-

To: wolfboy_remus@email.con  
From: a.sirius.star@email.com

  
_Remus Moonman Lupin,_

_It's been a while since I wrote to you here, but since your sleep schedule and my client schedule seem to be at odds, I thought I would give it a shot._

_I miss you so much. Like... it physically hurts that I can't see you right now._

_But I'm so thankful for Lily. Knowing she's there and that she is letting me know how you really are makes it only just this side of bearable._

_Regulus asks about you everyday. Says he's going to bring movies up for a movie night the first chance he gets to visit._

_I told him that we didnt have building climbing equipment on order in his size and he was very distraught. It was a whole scene._

_But really how great would it be if you looked out of your window right now and I was just hanging there chilling with James, eating a sandwich or some shit like that?_

_I hope that you looked at the window when you read that. It's an instinctive thing to do I think._

_Anyway I miss you and can't wait to see and kiss your face... and other mushy Marlene and Dorcas type words..._

_Yours, Sirius Padfoot Black_

  
Remus was too tired to reply just then, but fell back asleep during his 4th read through with a large smile on his face. 

*

** Day 4 **

To: a.sirius.star@email.com  
From: wolfboy_remus@email.com

_Sirius Padfoot Black,_

_I loved getting the email from you. It made me smile, which apparently is an oddity around here because my nurse asked me about it immediately, so I took the opportunity to talk you up to the staff. Maybe it'll translate into a visit soon._

_Of course it could just be my charm. I suppose we'll never know either way._

_I miss you too._

_I miss you just being near me, making me laugh and talking about music. I miss your hair in my face and the smell of your leather jacket._

_Fuck, I even miss the awkward tension that sometimes still creeps up between us. Literally that's how much I miss you. That I'm nostalgic for awkwardness...._

_Lily really is the absolute best, isn't she. She has been studying with me when I'm up mostly, but she keeps my dad up on my news and apparently you lot as well it seems._

_I know deep down that I probably wouldn't have been able to leave home without her there to support me in times like this. It doesn't feel great, if I'm honest._

_Well, I have blood that need taking so, I hope to talk to you soon._

_Yours,_   
_Remus Moony Lupin_

**Remus Watch: **

**(6:04pm) Lily: Attention! This is not a drill!**

**(6:04pm) Lily: Remus can have visitors!**

**(6:04pm) James: fuck yesssss!!**

**(6:04pm) Marlene: When? Now?! Can we come now?**

**(6:04pm) Peter: ☝️👏**

**(6:04pm) Dorcas: I am literally crying. Like... real tears.**

**(6:04pm) Sirius: I will fucking cut anyone who tries to see Remus before me.**

**(6:05pm) James: Well Sirius just left so... hopefully he can have visitors now.**

**(6:05pm) Lily: He can see people now! They will move him rooms in the morning but yea, now is fine.**

**(6:05pm) Dorcas: I kinda wana be a decent friend and give Sirius that time with him... but I also kinda wana punch Sirius in the face and have time with Remus for myself.**

**(6:05pm) James: ☝️ I felt that.**

**(6:05pm) Peter: The struggle is real.**

**(6:05pm) Marlene: I vote for anything that gets Sirius punched in the face.**

**(6:06pm) Sirius: 🖕🖕🖕 you all.**

**(6:06pm) Lily: Aww leave poor Sirius alone. His man in ill.**

**(6:06pm) James: Yea... he's already been punched in the feelings.**

**(6:06pm) Dorcas: that's fair.**

-

Sirius prepared himself to walk into the room by taking several deep breaths, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to regain feeling in his arms. 

Lily had left to go home to shower and grab some things, meaning Sirius would be facing Remus in the hospital bed alone, and while he wanted nothing more than to see him, it was _scary_ not knowing what he was going to find on the other side of the door. 

"Remus?" He whispered into the mostly darkened room. 

_"Sirius?"_ Remus called back confused, his voice hoarse from the dry air that was helping him to breathe properly.

"Yea, it's me." Sirius peeked around the curtain that was half pulled around Remus's bed to keep the lights out of his eyes, choking down the gasp that threatened to leave him when his eyes found Remus laying there. 

Remus looked a lot better than the picture Lily had sent him that first night, but he wasn't quite the same Remus that Sirius was laughing with 5 days ago either. His eyes were a bit sunken in and there were IVs and wires everywhere. Sirius had to remind himself that Lily had said it would look worse than it was. 

_"Ugh"_ Remus groaned. "I must look really... _please_ just don't look at me... I'm no-"

"Honestly Remus" Sirius cut across him in a playfully scolding voice, "you look to be in top shape to me." He plucked the sleeve of the hospital gown Remus was wearing with a grin. "I mean the fashion here _is_ impeccable, but _really..._ if you wanted hospital food we could have just come for a day visit."

A small smile pulled at the corners of Remus's mouth as he patted the blankets around him fondly. "I don't know" he said skeptically, going along with the bit "I've grown use to having all my meals brought to me in bed now. It'll be hard to go back to eating at a table like a commoner." 

"Plus the sponge baths" Sirius pointed out.

"Of course" Remus nodded "how ever will I get on with my life without strangers fondling my junk all in the name of _hygiene..."_ he rolled his eyes and gestured toward the little chair next to the bed for Sirius to sit in. "So.... how are you..." he fumbled. 

"Really?" Sirius deadpanned. "How am I? That's what you want to discuss on _your_ sickbed?"

"Just because I am now a fashion icon" -he made a sweeping gesture to himself, indicating the oversized floral hospital gown- "doesn't mean I can't be interested in the little people." 

"That's fair" Sirius laughed, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet onto the side rail of the hospital bed. "Well... I didn't text my boyfriend like it was business as usual all morning and then nearly die" he added casually, picking at his fingernails, "so all in all a fairly uneventful day" he finished, looking Remus straight in the face. 

Remus blushed slightly at the reminder, suddenly becoming very interested in the plastic hospital armband he was wearing, and Sirius regretted his comment immediately. 

"Look" he said, placing both of his hands over Remus's."We don't have to talk about it, I just want to know in the future, ok? And not from Lily." 

Remus nodded, refusing to look up from their hands. Sirius didn't move, but continued to stare at Remus, waiting.

"Not using the words... that's kinda _my_ thing, Remus" Sirius said, smiling when Remus finally looked up. "It's my one move so you're going to have to get your own."

Remus smiled sadly and let his head plop backward onto his flat hospital pillows. "I guess you won't accept ' _pretending to be fine when I'm not_ '?" He asked, moving over in the bed slightly as Sirius made to climb in. 

"I'm afraid not" Sirius said in mock disappointment as he pulled Remus gently into his chest "things that have the potential to be life threatening are not generally approved by the committee." 

"Hmm" Remus hummed sleepily, intertwining his IV free arm with Sirius's. "I guess I'll just have to think on it then." 

"I'm sure you'll come up with something...." Sirius muttered softly into Remus's mess of curls and electrodes just before both boys fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke the 100k words threshold haha!  
> And I thought that chapter 20 was probably the halfway point 😂😂😂 I was so young and dumb just 2 months ago...
> 
> Thoughts? Comments?


	43. 11 days (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital stay continues.  
> Remus cuddles are cozy.  
> Setting boundaries.  
> Miranda the Super Nurse.  
> I love you's and wedding planning.  
> Karaoke, dirty dancing, and a massive blanket fort.  
> Mostly just fluff and laughing ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single person who has stuck it out with me this far in this story. You guys are the best!
> 
> I'm sorry this took a few extra days, but it is a bit longer and basically all fluff, so I hope that makes up for it a little ❤

When Lily had made it back to Remus's room, it was to find Sirius and Remus cuddling sweetly on the bed in deep sleep. 

She snapped a quick picture, both boys cringing slightly behind closed eyes at the flash, but still not waking enough to know she was there. 

**Squad:**

**(8:38pm) Lily: [Photo]**

**(8:38pm) Marlene: omg. Omg! OMG!!**

**(8:38pm) James: aww**

**(8:38pm) Peter: I'm just going to come out and say it...**

**(8:38pm) Peter: That's adorable as fuck.**

**(8:39pm) Dorcas: I knew I should have just punched Sirius in the face. That could be me over there getting those great Remus cuddles!**

**(8:39pm) Lily: Haha! Gonna make Marls jealous D!**

**(8:39pm) Marlene: Nah I totally get it. That looks cozy as shit.**

**(8:40pm) James: right?!**

**(8:40pm) Peter: Think Sirius will spend the night?**

**(8:40pm) Lily: No. Visiting hours end at 9. He could prob stay tomorrow though when he gets moved out of the emergency unit.**

**(8:41pm) Marlene: I get the feeling we won't be seeing much of Sirius for a bit then**

**(8:41pm) Dorcas: haha right?**

**(8:41pm) Dorcas: Just when we visit Remus I bet**

**(8:41pm) Lily: Oh they are waking up!**

**(8:41pm) Lily: I think my snickering did it haha!**

**(8:42pm) James: Padfoot?**

**(8:42pm) James: Sirius.....**

**(8:43pm) James: Sirius Padfoot Orion Potter Black!?**

**(8:43pm) Peter: 😂**

**(8:44pm) Sirius: WHAT!? I was asleep you freak!**

**(8:44pm) Dorcas: Oh we know... scroll on up for the cutest pic ever.**

**(8:45pm) Remus: oh no...**

**(8:45pm) Remus: Whyyyyyy!?**

**(8:45pm) Lily: He's pretending to be annoyed now. But we all know that pic is getting the save!**

**(8:45pm) Marlene: ☝️👏**

**(8:45pm) Remus: 🖕🖕**

-

Since they only had 15 minutes left together, Lily decided to give Sirius and Remus that time alone, and she left with the excuse of wanting a soda from the vending machines. 

"I'll come by first thing in the morning" Sirius said, not making a move to leave the bed. "I'll cancel my clients for the day an-"

 _"No way!"_ Remus cut in, turning to give Sirius a shocked look. "You can't just pause your schedule because I'm a little sick, Sirius."

Sirius sat up a little in the bed so he could look fully at Remus. 

"First of all... a _little sick?!_ Really? Is that what we're calling 4 days in the ER unit now?" He gave Remus a pointed look before continuing. "And second, I _want_ to be here with you so why shouldn't I move things around. The flexibility it part of why I became a trainer in the first place." 

"Sirius..." Remus sighed deeply "you can't just upend your life everytime I'm sick." He raised his hand slightly to stop Sirius from interrupting when he looked like he was about to speak. He took a deep, ragged breath and continued. "If you're really in this thing" he gestured between the two of them "and want to stick it out, then.... hospital stays are occasionally part of that... and... well it already interrupts every part of my life and I can't handle it doing the same for other people. It's too hard. I watched my mom and dad do it my whole life and trust me, the boundries are important."

Sirius stared at Remus, trying to understand, but also really wanting to disregard it all and stay by Remus for as long as it took. 

"Lily gets to stay..." Sirius put in lamely. 

"But she still leaves to go to class, she logs on at home to teach her english lessons.... she still lives her life" Remus pointed out. "Sirius _please...."_

Sirius considered Remus's words for a few moments before he closed his eyes and nodded his head, as though he had just agreed to something he felt he might want to take back later. 

"One condition though" he added, snapping his eyes back open with raised brows. "I can stay the night when I don't have early clients or work at the gym." 

Remus nodded, a small smile on his face. 

_"Annnnnd..."_ Sirius added "I can do my online course and studying here too." 

Remus rolled his eyes playfully, but nodded again just as the nurse walked in to tell them visiting hours were up. 

-

** The Marauders:  **

**(9:14pm) Prongs: Well? How was it?**

**(9:14pm) Wormtail: ☝️**

**(9:15pm) Padfoot: It was good.**

**(9:15pm) Padfoot: I promised I wouldn't cancel client appointments or stay the night when I have early stuff the next day though. Which I'm already regretting.**

**(9:15pm) Prongs: I think it's probably for the best Pads.**

**(9:15pm) Wormtail: Yea. Plus it gives other people a chance to have some Remus time.**

**(9:15pm) Prongs: True that Wormy!**

**(9:16pm) Prongs: Those Remus snuggs looked damn cozy. I can't wait to get some.**

**(9:16pm) Wormtail: ☝️That.**

**(9:16pm) Padfoot: 🖕**

**(9:17pm) Prongs: Ok so how was it like.... emotionally.**

_Padfoot is typing..._

**(9:19pm) Padfoot: It was hard. But also like... the most natural thing too. I honestly don't know how to describe it.**

**(9:19pm) Wormtail: aww that's kind of adorable.**

**(9:19pm) Wormtail: But also super lame.**

**(9:19pm) Prongs: mostly the adorable thing though..**

**(9:20pm) Wormtail: obviously.**

**(9:20pm) Padfoot: I'm pretty sure I love him you guys**

**(9:20pm) Prongs: Wormy! Our little Padywack is all grown up and in love with a boy.**

**(9:20pm) Wormtail: *tear***

**(9:20pm) Wormtail: I always knew this day would come...**

**(9:21pm) Prongs: ....they grow up so fast**

**(9:21pm) Padfoot: ugh. Honestly 🖕🖕**

  
*

  
**Day 5**

Lily helped move Remus and his things down to the 3rd floor just before 9am the next morning, and as it was a Saturday, the small room was soon filled with visitors who were off for the weekend. They all talked animatedly, gushing about how good it was to see him, and lamenting as a whole the fact that Remus was ditching the "stylish" floral hospital gowns in favor of his own pajamas now that he was allowed. 

Regulus had made the trip up with James and Peter, surprising Remus by how happy he was to see him, before Sirius arrived after his 2 morning clients at Fit Space.

Marlene and Dorcas burst into the room just before 11, Marlene giving hugs around the room while everyone laughed when Dorcas pushed Sirius roughly from Remus's side and claimed the spot as her own, unceremoniously tossing her legs over Remus's while she flicked cassually through the hospital food menu. 

Al too had stopped in for an hour before their shift at the arcade, and by the time lunch was over, Remus was very tired. 

"Well, I can see you're nearly drifting off there Moony" James said cheerily "so I think we'll just see you a bit later on today." He gave a significant look around and everyone stood to leave, nodding and assuring him they would visit really soon. 

Sirius quickly reclaimed the space Dorcas had vacated next to Remus and together they enjoyed a short nap before Sirius's alarm went off, reminding him he had 2 more clients to see. 

"Better be off" Remus said with raised eyebrows as Sirius turned his alarm off and buried his head back into the pillow they were sharing. 

"Saw that, did you?" Sirius sighed. 

"Yes. I. Did." Remus said, punctuating each work with a poke to Sirius's side to make him get up. 

"Fine! Fine!" Sirius laughed "I'm up! _Geesh..._ no need for abuse" he said in mock defense, rubbing his sides as though nursing a deep wound. 

"I'll be back after" he added. 

And he _was_ back, just 3 hours later, with an overnight bag and his guitar, and he played Remus song after song until Lily, James, Peter, and Regulus came by a half hour later with two boxes of pizza, one pepperoni and one pineapple.

Just as Dorcas and Marlene showed up, the nurse came in with extra blankets for Sirius. 

"Oh thanks, but we already have som-" Lily started to say, having moved the extras into a drawer earlier that morning. 

_"Thank you"_ Sirius called across the room, cutting Lily off with a significant look as the nurse, Miranda, put the linens on the tray table nearest Remus with a smile and nod. 

"You thinking what I _think_ you're thinking?" Peter asked with an excited grin. 

"Yup" Sirius said simply, taking a large bite of his pizza. 

"What?" Remus, Lily and Dorcas asked together. 

_"Pillow fort"_ Marlene, James, Peter and Regulus said with matching grins. 

And that's exactly what they did. 

When Miranda came in at 7 to give Remus his medications, she froze at the door in complete shock at the castle of white cotton linens that met her. 

"Oh hello Miranda!" Sirius said Jovially, sticking his head out through the towel flap that was the door. "Would you like to come inside?" 

"I just... I need to give Mr. Lupin his.. his medications for the evening" she fumbled, not sure what to do, or if what she was seeing was even allowed. 

"Well He's in here!" Dorcas called from the inside. _"Still_ in the bed and everything, the _lazy bum..."_ she laughed. 

"I don't know if I... how do I find... Mr. Lupin?" She was flustered. 

_"Marco!"_ Remus sang out from his spot in the dead center of the fort. 

Miranda laughed and climbed into the fort with a sing-song _"Polo"_ of her own, eventually finding Remus and surprising herself by being able to stand fully inside the fort next to the bed. 

As she crawled back through to the door, the cheers of the others ringing behind her, she couldn't help but laugh. 

"You know this has to come down before lights out, _right?"_ She asked, still chuckling. 

"Yes, yes" Sirius confirmed with a knowing grin, "we know the night crews are always the fun-sponges..." 

And they stayed in the fort for hours, making up a stupid little song about the adventures of Miranda the nurse (which they _absolutely_ played for her), eating all the pizza, and debating whether pranking hospital staff was unethical, and ultimately deciding against it. 

It was a decent day, and Remus was happy. 

*

**Day 6**

When Sirius woke up he found that he was somehow back in Remus's bed, despite having initially fallen asleep on the couch, and he thought to himself that there was no better way to wake up than with Remus. 

He had a full day of clients and a 6 hour shift at Fit Space, but Dorcas had been vocal about needing some Remus time so Sirius knew he was leaving his boyfriend in good hands, despite Miranda being off for the day. 

As Dorcas burst cheerily into the room, she immediately jabbed her thumb at the door in gesture for Sirius to leave as she pulled out a few wrapped donuts from her bag. 

"What?" Sirius asked in mock offense "nothing for me?" 

"Nope" Dorcas mumbled around a huge bite as she again pointed toward the door. 

As soon as he left Dorcas set down her donut and leveled Remus with a serious look. "How are you?" 

Remus rolled his eyes "I'm fine D.... _really!"_

"Mhk" she hummed "ok so, how is it having Sirius here?" She said, returning her attention to the donut. 

"Its ok" Remus said with a shrug. But as Dorcas pierced him with another knowing stare he caved. 

"Fine.... it's a bit... _weird"_ he confessed. "I keep expecting him to withdraw or cringe or something but he hasn't and I honestly don't know how to deal with it." 

"So you mean like... you think he's being insincere or something" she asked.

Remus shook his head with a sigh. "I don't know D. What if.... what if he is like... romanticizing this because I'm sick..." 

Dorcas snorted a laugh, but quickly swallowed her laughter when she saw the anxiety written on her friends face. 

"That's not what's happening Remus." She took their trash and tossed it across the room and into the trash bin. "I watched him in that waiting room, and we all stayed together that night you were admitted. I think he loves you Rem. Like.. _for real-_ for real."

Remus couldn't help the slight pulling of his mouth as he tried to hide his grin behind his last bite. "Enough about me" he said with a shake of the head "what's the news on Planet Dorcas?" 

"Hmmmm" Dorcas thought, steeling a sip of the water from Remus's tray table. "Well, I asked Marlene to marry me, so that's new..." 

"Wha- You... and Marlene are- _WHAT?!_ When the fuck did this happen?!" Remus was finding it hard to talk through the huge, unrelenting smile on his face, but Dorcas got the point because she lunged forward and trapped him in a deep hug. 

"I was a bit nervous to tell you" she laughed "you're my sensible friend so I thought you might tell me I was bonkers or something." 

"Well I mean... it's very sudden" he said with an overly dramatic look of disapproval, complete with finger point and furrowed brows. "How well do you even _know_ this girl..." 

Dorcas laughed as she moved to sit cross legged at the end of Remus's hospital bed. "I asked her last time we visited Hope all together a few weeks back" she explained. "We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to tell our parents and deal with putting out those fires first." She chuckled lighty and added "turns out they all pretty much love the idea."

"Of _course_ they do" Remus laughed "you are both amazing.

"It's true" Dorcas sighed as she took a travel chess set from her bag. "You ready to lose?" She asked challengingly. 

  
*

  
** Day 7 **

Everyone's favorite nurse, Miranda, was back at work today after having been off the day before and so far the day was going smoothly. Remus was adjusting to having so many people visiting and caring for him, and Sirius was allowing himself to believe that things might actually turn out ok. 

The days were blending together in a haze of laughing and sleeping, but Remus was very grateful.

James, Pete and Regulus came by to have dinner with Sirius and Remus and when James finished up training for the day, and it didn't take long for the record player to be turned up to ten. 

At 7pm when Remus was due for his evening meds, Miranda walked toward the room, immediately noting the blaring music and loud voices. 

The sight was hysterical. 

Peter and Regulus were jumping up and down on the couch, James was on his knees on the tiny bedside table, aggressively shredding on the air guitar, while Sirius was marching in place at the end of Remus's bed singing at the top of his lungs into a spork

_"All the boys had long hair, and all the girls had long hair, and you were missing out..."_

As the door swung fully open, everyone froze.

James wordlessly stretched his arm over to the tray table and pulled the needle off the record in silence as they all stared unashamedly at Miranda. 

But she simply gave Remus his meds, asked him if he needed anything, and then left. 

As she made her way back down the hall, the music kicked back on and she shook her head and laughed to herself over the creaking of the couch springs, the loud vocal performance, and a laughing Remus Lupin as the chaos started back up in full.

  
*

  
** Day 8 **

Remus spent the next day doing follow up testing and imagining and by the time evening rolled around, was happy to have a quiet movie night with Dorcas, James, Regulus, and a reluctant Sirius. 

Too bad the others had different plans. 

Not 20 minutes into Dirty Dancing Sirius announced loudly that he could have done a better job playing Baby than Jennifer Grey, to the scoffing and boo's of the others. 

A challenge was posed, and sure enough at 7pm medication time James had Sirius up in a full lift while Regulus and Remus were counting the seconds that they could hold it. 

She patiently waited until they were done, gave the meds, asked if Remus needed anything, and left the room, barely catching it as James cheered "ok, lift me next!" as she made her way toward the nurses station, shaking her head in amusement. 

  
*

  
** Day 9 **

Wednesday was a big one for Remus, despite having been left alone with his studies most of the day while everyone worked or saw clients. 

Sirius and Lily had practically fought over who would spend the night and after a lengthy debate, in which Remus flatly refused to get involved, Sirius won out. 

It was technically against the rules for other people to sleep in the hospital bed with patients, but Sirius had never been a fan of following rules. So, when the night nurse, Dale, came to do the rounds Sirius waited until they left to crawl under the covers with Remus. 

They did a great deal of kissing, but it never got further than that. 

"I can't wait until you get to go home" Sirius breathed heavily, cheeks flushed slightly from the intimacy. 

"Hmmm" Remus sighed. "Why's that?" 

"Well Remus" Sirius said "there are things I'd like to do with you... in _private..."_

"Oh yea?" Remus choked in surprise. 

"Yup" Sirius nodded confidently, taking his place snuggled up next to Remus on the pillow. "But _this..."_ he waved his hand to indicate the hospital room "this here is _the public...._ and I'm not up for being kicked out of a hospital just yet." He finished with a laugh. 

They chatted for a while, Sirius joking about how he had walked in on James and Lily twice so far while Remus made wrenching noises, groaning "no no that's my sister. Ugh. I don't want to know..." 

As they were drifting off to asleep, Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus and, burying his face into Remus chest, said clearly "I love you, Moony." 

Remus's breath caught and he thought briefly that Sirius could probably feel his heart begin to pound as he replied. "I love you too, Padfoot." 

It was a good day. 

  
*

** Day 10 **

** TLCITBMFC: **

**(10:07am) Marlene: Lunch with Remus. Who's in?**

**(10:07am) Peter: Fuck. Yes.**

**(10:07am) Sirius: ME!**

**(10:07am) Al: 🖐**

**(10:08am) Al: Sirius aren't you already there?**

**(10:08am) Sirius: Yup!**

**(10:08am) Marlene: My condolences, Remus.**

**(10:08am) Peter: ☝️😂**

**(10:09am) Al: 😂😂**

**(10:09am) Remus: The struggle is real**

**(10:09am) Sirius: Fuck you guys..**

**(10:09am) Peter: Nah**

**(10:10am) Al: Pass**

**(10:10am) Marlene: soft pass babe**

**(10:11am) Remus: ..... see you lot at 11**

-

Remus groaned in ecstacy as he took the first bite of the delicious fried tacos Pete had brought for lunch. 

_"What?!"_ He asked when he noticed everyone staring at him with matching grins. "You would be happy too if you had been drinking nasty _health shakes_ for 10 straight days. This grease soaked deliciousness is _exactly_ what I needed today." He gave an appreciative nod to Pete, who threw up a half salute in reply.

"That's fair" Marlene laughed, and the others chuckled and nodded their agreement as everyones favorite nurse, Miranda, came in to give Remus his lunch medication. 

_"Super Nurse is here"_ Pete announced cheerily as everyone began to clap, and she rolled her eyes. 

"I think they kinda like you" Remus smiled, taking the meds. "Makes sense really because not many people can tolerate them for _this long."_ He leaned in to whisper, just loud enough for them to hear, "you're a stronger person than me..." 

Peter and Al scoffed at this while Sirius placed his hand over his heart with a dramatic gasp, and Marlene threw the last remnants of her taco at Remus, who just laughed. 

"The doctor is thinking you might get to break free of this place tomorrow" she replied through her own laughter, giving Remus a consoling pat on the back. "So you may get some respite soon." 

"You love us really" Sirius smiled, unwrapping a second taco. 

"We _did_ provide you with a free concert that one time, afterall" Peter pointed out.

"And have you ever seen such a _magnificent_ blanket fort in your life?" Marlene asked with a grin. 

"No..." Miranda laughed "I can't say I have." 

"Don't forget about my lift" Sirius put in " that was dirty dancing _magic_ right there!" 

"I can say with certainty that I have _never_ been so entertained during a patients stay" she smiled as she tossed her stethoscope around her neck. "But I hope I never see you back here again." She gave Remus a significant look as she left the room, still chuckling lightly. 

"Are you so excited to leave?!" Al asked, bringing the focus back to their lunch conversation. 

"Of course he is!" Sirius cut in, giving Remus a friendly slap on the shoulder. "He'll finally be able to attend his _beloved classes_ again" he added with a smirk as Remus flipped him the bird. 

"Is Lily staying tonight?" Pete asked "you have work tomorrow don't you Sirius?"

Sirius leveled Peter with a glare at the reminder as Remus nodded, his mouth too full to speak. 

"Well I've got nothing tomorrow" Marlene said "I helped drag your ass here in the first place, so I might as well round it out and help you carry some of your shit out when you leave." She laughed. 

"Most of this looks like Sirius's" Pete said, looking around as if her were only just noticing. "Did you fucking _move in_ Pads?" He laughed. 

"I'll take some of this back with me tonight if you want" Sirius said, giving Peter a wordless middle finger, but otherwise refusing to acknowledge him. 

"Nah it's ok" Remus laughed. "I like it being here. Plus she said I might leave... which means I might _not..."_

"Well I'm going to come up anyway" Marlene said as she gathered her trash up. "I haven't seen your face nearly enough these last days." 

"Well" Remus laughed "I will definitely owe you for helping so much Marls. You can put me to work at the wedding. I humbly offer my services as wedding bitch" he laughed.

"What wedding?" Al asked around their last bite. 

"Yea..." Sirius said pointedly, staring at Marlene. _"What wedding?"_

"Oh shit" Remus said, panicking slightly. "Marls I'm _so sorry!"_

"It's alright Remus" she laughed. "Yea. Me and D are getting married" she added with a shrug. 

_"What?!"_ Sirius, Al and Pete shouted together. 

"At the end of February- on the day we met-" she was counting things on her fingers as she listed the details off one at a time, answering the questions before anyone got a chance to ask. "We decided during our last group visit to see Hope, and yes, both our families know. And we didn't tell you because we wanted to get it out to our parents first... but then Remus tried to _die_ on us so..." she walked across the room to put her trash away, very aware that everyone was staring. 

"Wow." Sirius deadpanned as he turned to Pete. "Hey Wormy, can you remove this knife from my back? Its starting to itch."

"Sure thing man" Peter said casually, pretending the pull a knife out of Sirius back. "You think you can get mine?" He added, turning slightly in his seat so his back faced Sirius. 

"Of course" Sirius said airily, miming the knife removal. "It's what a _REAL_ friend does." He looked pointedly at Marlene. 

"Hey I get it" Al shrugged, standing to give Marlene a deep hug. "Parents can be the worst about this stuff. Best to put that potential fire out first." They mumbled into Marlene's hair. 

_"Right?"_ Marlene grinned, taking her seat again at the end of Remus's bed. "I knew you guys would love me- and Dorcas- no matter what" she said. "Even if you thought the idea was bad or something..." she gazed pleadingly at Sirius. 

"Ok, first of all" Sirius said moving to stand _"fuck_ anyone who thinks this is a bad idea. You two are _perfect."_ He grabbed his fountain drink and raised it in the air with a huge grin. "To Marlene and Dorcas" he called out.

" _To Marlene and Dorcas!_ " Everyone cheered, raising their drinks high. 

"What's the second thing" Al asked. When Sirius gave them a confused look, they added "you said _firstly..."_

"Oh, yes" Sirius said, sitting back on the bed next to Remus and propping his feet up next to Marlene. "I'm best man, right?" 

She laughed as everyone looked at her curiously, but just waved a hand dismissively and said "we haven't made any decisions yet." But as everyone went back to their food she caught Sirius's eye and nodded her head with a look that clearly said _'of course'._

  
When Lily came by that evening with James the four of them sat around for hours chatting about nothing while Lily tried in vain to teach Sirius how to braid his own hair, and James and Remus debated the best hospital based movies. 

"You two better head out" Remus said, checking the time on his phone. "James, you have training tomorrow..." he added with a sad smile. 

"Right" James said cheerily, standing and gathering his things. "And you need rest too Moony my man, because the next time I see you _better_ be _outside_ of this prison" he laughed, gesturing around the room. 

Remus gave him a salute from his bed, and nodded with mock seriousness as he said "Sir yes sir!", and James nodded back in approval. 

  
Remus talked Lily into studying with him for an hour before them both curled up and prepared for sleep. 

"We probably should have packed up a bit tonight" Lily sighed, trying and failing to find a comfortable spot on the couch bed. "We will have a lot to do in the morning."

"I might not get to leave" Remus mumbled.

"You will Remus." She stated simply, despite her own doubting mind. 

Remus had thought too many times in the past that things were working out, only to be proved wrong, for either of them to get their hopes too high. 

"Lily..." Remus whispered into the dark. 

"Mhm?" 

"Can you sleep up here?" 

She wordlessly moved her pillow next to Remus's, and there they slept, hoping against hope that this time things would go according to plan. 

*

**Day 11**

  
"Wake up, Mr. Lupin" Miranda sang out cheerfully, throwing open the curtain with flare. "We have a lot of paperwork to do before you discharge" she looked around the room and let out a small laugh _"and_ you still have to pack up." 

It took about an hour to meet with the doctor, get the medications he would need, and fill out the papers to leave, but Remus was just happy to be getting back to his life. 

As promised, Marlene came to help pack everything up, despite Remus insisting he could manage. 

"It's just packing Remus" she chortled. "Not like I'm going to actually carry your ass back up to the apartment." 

"Well that's a let down" Remus said in mock disappointment. "I was counting on a piggy back ride to the car at least." 

She flipped him off with an eye roll as Lily hit him in the face with a pillow, getting a laugh and a thumbs up from Marlene. 

  
** The Relationship: **

**(10:19am) Boyfriend Remus: Packing up to leave now!**

**(10:19am) Boyfriend Sirius: Yay!**

**(10:19am) Boyfriend Sirius: Kinda sad I didn't get to use that building scaling equipment afterall though.**

**(10:20am) Boyfriend Remus: James will be disappointed.**

**(10:20am) Boyfriend Sirius: Im sure we'll find a use for it**

**(10:21am) Boyfriend Remus: I have no doubt 😂**

**-**

**Squad:**

**(10:33am) Remus: FREEDOM!**

**(10:33am) Peter: yassss!**

**(10:33am) Marlene: We broke him out!**

**(10:33am) Lily: We are such good friends...**

**(10:33am) Marlene: ☝️ Its true.**

**(10:34am) Sirius: You are the ones who brought him there in the first place!**

**(10:34am) Remus: .... he's got a point.**

**(10:34am) Lily: 🖕**

**(10:35am) Marlene: ☝️ What she said!**

**(10:35am) Remus: And no piggy back ride...**

**(10:35am) Sirius: What?! No piggy back ride?!**

**(10:35am) Peter: Wow. That's harsh.**

**(10:36am) Sirius: You need better friends Remus. These current ones don't care about you at all.**

**(10:36am) Peter: Id have given you a piggy back ride!**

**(10:36am) Remus: You two are the real MVPs**

**(10:37am) Lily: *gasp***

**(10:37am) Marlene: ☝️ What she said**

**(10:37am) Peter: Can we come by tonight? Get you settled in with some takeaway Italian food?**

**(10:38am) Remus: YES!**

**(10:38am) Lily: Ok we forgive Pete.**

**(10:38am) Marlene: But Sirius is still dead to me.**

**(10:38am) Lily: ☝️what she said!**

**(10:39am) Sirius: you two's friendship scares me.**

**(10:39am) Peter: ugh same.**

**(10:39am) Remus: .... Me too**

**(10:40am) Marlene: I can see that.**

**(10:40am) Lily: yea, that's fair.**

  
**(5:07pm) James: FUCK YEAAAAA!**

**(5:07pm) Dorcas: On our way mother fuckers!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been loving all of the comments you guys leave! Seriously, thank you for continuing to take the time ❤
> 
> *also, as you may have noticed, I am a fan of the pillow fort 😂
> 
> ** the song they were singing is Long Hair by Drowners from.the last chapter.


	44. Better Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene had some friends take her first dance fitness class.  
> A picture is worth a thousand laughs.  
> A girl named Penny.  
> Brotherly moments on the terrace.
> 
> Some plot development for future chapters, but mostly fluff.

Lily allowed her tired body to lay limply on the gym floor next to Emmeline, Al, and Mary, who were grumbling their discomfort while trying to catch their breath as everyone else made to leave. 

"I'm dead" Mary said with a deep sigh. "Tell Petey I loved him, and make sure enough people are distraught at my funeral for it to seem like I was a decent person." 

"Mhm" Lily mumbled as she slowly rolled to a sitting position. "We'll have Marlene brought up on murder charges too."

Mary pointed mutely at Lily with a nod to signal her agreement as Al pulled themself into a sit next to her. 

"R.I.P, friend" they said, hanging their head and giving Mary a consoling pat on the shoulder. 

Marlene was finishing up talking to some other clients who had also taken her first dance fitness class, and as she made her way cheerfully over to her friends they gave a collective groan of disgust, throwing up a few middle fingers for good measure, at how energetic she seemed to still be after the hour long physical torture she had put them through. 

  
_"How dare_ you be so cheerful after what you did!" Emmeline accused dramatically. "You've _killed_ Mary!"

"Yea!" Everyone shouted in agreement, though no one moved from their place on the floor. 

"My bad..." Marlene laughed. "Ill make sure lots of people cry at your funeral." 

Mary sat at up with a grin. "That!" She said with a bark of laughter, _"that's_ why I love you! That was literally my last request as part of the living." They high fived as everyone laughed, Marlene still the only one standing.

"Let's get some food" Marlene suggested, helping each of her friends up from the floor. "I'm fucking _starving!"_

Sitting around the circle booth at the Pizza Shack, Marlene was happily walking her friends through the few plans that her and Dorcas has made for their wedding. 

"A very small ceremony" she said dreamily "Sirius will play the music as we walk in... Al agreed to photograph" -she gave a thankful nod toward Al- "Benjy says he can do the food... it'll be small but just... _perfect!"_

"I'm so happy for you two" Lily gushed with a huge smile as Mac put their pizzas down on the table. "I really can't wait! Do you know what you'll wear?" 

"No" Marlene laughed, shaking her head "but I think I'll know the dress when I see it." 

"What about D" Em asked. "I've never seen her in a dress." She paused in thought, her pizza slice halfway to her mouth. "I've never seen her in anything but gym clothes now that I think about it..." she added with a laugh. 

"Maybe we can find her a pants suit that's made from _this_ stretchy stuff" Lily laughed, plucking at the leggings Marlene was wearing. 

Marlene snorted a laugh. "That's not a half bad idea, Red!" 

"Speaking of _weddings...."_ Emmeline sung, giving Al, Mary and Lily each a knowing look in turn, eyebrows raised. "Think Marlene and Dorcas's wedding will be the only one in the coming year?"

 _"Not it!"_ Mary and Al both shouted at the same time, placing their fingers on their noses and turning to look expectantly at Lily.

Lily threw her hands up defensively with a chuckle. "Oh _no!_ I'm not getting married until I'm done with school." She turned her attention back to her pizza, took a huge bite and added with a shrug, "plus my career could take me to another state, or even another _country..."_

"I've known James my whole life and I've never seen him so smitten" Marlene said thoughtfully. "He would support you no matter where your job took you. I'm _sure_ of it."

Lily blushed slightly as Emmeline fervently nodded her agreement. 

"The same could be said for Pete though" Em pointed out. "He's gone head over feet! Frank too really... it's so fucking annoying" she sighed in mock distress, nudging Al slightly with her arm as everyone laughed in agreement. 

"Honestly" Al said, shaking their head in disbelief. "I'm just so damn glad to know you lot!" 

"Cheers to that!" Mary laughed, raising her cup. 

_"She lives!_!" Marlene gasped sarcastically while Mary rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.

"No I'm a _ghost"_ she said, as if it were obvious. 

"You heard the ghost!" Marlene shouted jovially, raising her cup to Mary's. "To friendship!" 

_"To friendship!"_

-

"And _then..._ and then he runs smack into the _fucking pole!"_ Dorcas choked out through her laughter as several training mates wiped tears of laughter from their own faces, and James rolled his eyes defensively. 

"You weren't even _there_ D!" He said, unable to keep himself from laughing along as he got swept up in the hysterics.

"No" Dorcas conceded, still unable to breath properly. "But I have photographic evidence that support my story!" She pulled her phone out of her bag and swiped to the photo Sirius had sent out of James after his first date with Lily, showing it to the group as another round of laughter started up. 

"Do you _really_ have to have all that in a toast though?" James groaned. "To your _new wife?_ At your _WEDDING?!"_

"Actually..." Dorcas said, putting her phone away as everyone prepared to head back to training from break. "It was Marlene's only condition when I asked her to mary me..." She gave James a slap on the back that might have been sympathetic, if it werent so painful, and added "so... yea. I kinda _have_ to." 

"You two are _fucking weird"_ James laughed. "It makes so much sense that you love each other, but I honestly fear for humanity if you have any kids." 

Dorcas nodded knowingly. "We've already decided that our plans for world domination will be put into action through our children." She handed James his bag as they made to follow the group. "So, you're too late in your sabotage attempts." 

"Bummer." He said with a shrug. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! Right?" 

"You'll be the best uncle ever!" 

"It's true." 

-

"You get to be as over the top as you want with this one Wormy" Remus said, passing the playbook across the table to Peter. "Don't hold back... I get the feeling you've been training for this one your whole life based on some of the Hogwarts stories Sirius has told me" he added with a laugh. 

He had spent majority of his lunch hour running lines with Pete for an upcoming audition to play Puck in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , and was fully expecting him to get the part. Peter really _was_ talented afterall. 

"You're not wrong about that" Pete laughed, putting the lines in his bag. "Thanks Moony." 

"It's what friends are for" Remus smiled back, taking the opportunity of silence to finish his burger. 

"How have you been feeling this week" Peter asked, clearly trying to make conversation. 

"Oh, I've been pretty good actually" Remus said. "I was really tired after the first few days of being back on my regular routine, but... it's been good." 

Pete hummed happily in response as he too set back to work on finishing his neglected lunch. 

"Can I ask you something... _personal?"_ Remus questioned cautiously. 

Pete looked up at him with his mouthful for a second before he nodded with a shrug that clearly said _'sure, why not'._

"When we planted my moms tree, you all said you had been to that cemetery before... And well... I was just wondering about it when I was visiting mom yesterday..." he probed, absently shuffling fries around his tray. 

"Oh" Pete said, plopping back in his chair. "Um, yea... my older sister Penny is buried there." He took a deep breath before he continued. "She died when I was 15. Car accident..." 

"Oh fuck Pete" Remus said, horrified. "I'm _so_ sorry. I.... I didn't mean to bring that up."

"No it's ok." Pete added quickly. "I like thinking about her, even if it is still sad." 

"I get that..." Remus said knowingly. "Tell me something about her then. Something good." 

  
Remus sat and listened, laughing as Peter told stories about growing up with an older sister for the rest of lunch break. He was happy to see that even though there was some sadness in Peters smile, it didn't dim the light in his eyes when he told Remus all about how Penny had dropped him off at school in his 5th year at Hogwarts. 

"She shouted ' _don't forget that I put your diarrhea pills in your backpack_!' Really loud from car as I was walking up!" Pete shook his head with a laugh. "Over half the school probably heard her too. Got called Poopy Pete by James and Sirius the while first term..." 

"Oh shit that's... just hilarious" Remus said not even trying to hide his laughter. "But also terrible!" 

"Yea, she was kinda the worst" Peter nodded, his laugh trailing off a bit. "But also like.... the fucking best, ya know?" 

"Yea" Remus nodded "yea, I know." 

-

Sirius was sitting on the balcony of his apartment, lost in thought as he mentally planned a fitness routine for the unknown couple walking down the alley below. 

It had been a long day. 

He had spent his short lunch with Mad-Eye, going over the books and schedules for the various classes for the next two weeks, and despite the fact that he had less than 3 semesters of schooling in, Mad-Eye seemed to take his suggestions seriously. 

Shaking his head and forcing his thoughts away from the strangers he would likely never ever _actually_ train, he propped his feet up on the railing just as Regulus announced his arrival from the front door. 

"I'm out back" Sirius called in response, closing his eyes and letting the sounds of the city sooth him. 

"I thought moving in here would mean we'd get sick of seeing each other all the time" Regulus joked as he took the seat next to his brother, propping his feet up on the rail just the same. "But I haven't seen you in... what? 3 or 4 days?" 

Sirius laughed. "Something like that..." He turned his head to give Reg a knowing smirk. "Hard to see too much of each other if you're out with _Benjy_ every other night...." 

Regulus blushed furiously, but laughed as he nodded his head and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry...."

"It's really fine Reggie" Sirius laughed. "Honestly!" He added when Reg didn't look any less uncomfortable. "Ben is great! I just... I didn't know you were interested in men is all." 

He was still laughing as Regulus's face grew even redder, and he sunk down slightly in his seat. 

"Well... I didn't know either" he mumbled as he let his head fall back to rest on the back on the chair. 

"Oh shit...." Sirius whispered. 

"Yea..." 

"Wana talk about it?" He asked as Regulus sighed deeply. 

"Not really..." he said. "I'm ok with it. And I suppose its not really a big shock. I just..." he closed his eyes with another deep sigh. "I just wish I had discovered who I was at 16 like you did." 

Sirius was confused as he turned to look back toward the alley, noting somewhere in the back of his mind that the couple had gone. 

"I didn't know who I was at 16" he said simply. "Fuck, I _still_ don't know" he laughed, rubbing a hand over his face in thought. "I guess.... I just knew who I wasn't."

Regulus nodded wordlessly, and for a while they sat there watching the city, listening to the beeping of horns that was the daily soundtrack of rush hour. 

"When I got your email about the trial and how you wanted to help" Regulus said, pausing to clear the lump in his throat. "Well...I was a proper mess. I had even thought about... about... well... let's just say I wasn't the biggest fan of living a long life the way things were back home." 

"Reg..." Sirius started, but was cut off as Regulus shook his head and continued. 

"I just wanted to say thank you I suppose" and the tears were really threatening to pour. "I really buggered my life up and I don't think you can realize how grateful I am for you." 

Sirius turned slightly to see into the window from the terrace as James called out from inside, giving a friendly wave on his way to put his things in his room.

"I do know..." Sirius says, giving a small wave to James in response before he looks back at his brother in earnest. "I really, really do."

"I missed you." Reg nodded, finishing wiping his eyes just as James came back into view, making his way to meet them outside. "Both of you..."

"We missed you too. Every fucking day." Sirius nodded, giving Regulus a genuine smile just as James crosses the threshold. 

"Would you believe Dorcas told _everyone_ at training about how I broke my _fucking face_ on my date with Lily?!" He shouted, half laughing half pouting as he took the seat on the other side of Sirius. "Some best friend..."

"Really?" Sirius laughed. "Fuck. I'm sad I missed that!" 

"You did _what_ now?" Regulus laughed.

"Busted his face up good and proper on his very first date with our own Lily Evans" Sirius chuckled as he pulled his phone out to show off the picture he had taken. 

"Ugh! She showed everyone that fucking picture too and- H _ey!_ Do you have that as my _contact pic_ in your phone!?" 

"Sure do" Sirius laughed, dodging James as he made to snatch the phone away. 

"Ugh." James sighed. "She plans to tell that story at their wedding too!"

Sirius barked out a laugh. "It's already the _best wedding ever_ and it hasn't even _happened_ yet!" 

"Don't even tell me the full story" Regulus laughed along. "I want to hear it properly on the big day!"

James leaned cassually back into his chair, closing his eyes and crossing his arms as he too propped his feet up on the rail next to Sirius's. 

"I need better friends...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Hmm?


	45. All The Sirius's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius always has his birthday party on Halloween.   
> More I love you's. 
> 
> *Mostly fluff.

"What should I get him, you think?” Lily asked, and James couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he imagined an incredibly awkward Sirius opening a stack of gifts, giving off well meaning ‘thank yous’ that he probably wouldn’t _really_ mean.

“Sirius isn’t much for gifts, Lil” he explained. “Really he would be happy with some sort of gesture or… or a fucking adventure day or something. I don’t know how to explain it… gifts just… don’t mean anything to him I guess.”

Actually he knew _exactly_ how to explain it, but it was long and painful, and quite frankly made him want to hop on a flight across the pond and start _smashing heads_ … but Lily didn’t need the long version.

“He could always buy himself whatever he wanted, so actual _stuff_ doesn’t really matter. Unless it’s like… _super personal_ or something…” She could read between the lines.

“And he’s ok with celebrating on Halloween?” She asked for the second time that morning. “I mean… he doesn’t want the day for himself?” James just shook his head and took a bite of his waffles in an effort to not let out an exasperated sigh.

“He insists upon it” James said. “Says the real gift is that everyone in the city is drunk and dressed up- half of them in drag- and doing things they never would normally” he added with a laugh. “It’s perfect really. Plus we'll still probably hang out on his actual birthday anyway.”

“Oh. My. God.” She said, staring off into the space just left of her coffee. “I’ve got it. The perfect Sirius gift- well… non-gift, gift… whatever- he’s going to _love_ it!”

“haha! You going to tell me what it is!?”

“That _depends..._ do you think you can snag some things for me? ”

  
-  
  
_Lily created the group chat ‘The Sirius’s’_

_Lily added Remus, Marlene, Dorcas, Pete, Mary, Al, and Emmeline to the group chat_

  
**The Sirius’s:**

**(12:07pm) Lily: Does everyone have their Halloween costumes ready to go for the party?**

**(12:07pm) Lily: If not I have a fucking brilliant idea!**

**(12:07pm) Lily: James already has his.**

**(12:08pm) Al: Me and Frank were thinking of going as Wayne and Garth, but we are open to suggestions.**

**(12:08pm) Emmeline: Fuck, I was just going to go as ‘super drunk’.**

**(12:08pm) Emmeline: Already bought my costume from the liquor store, I could probably find another use for it…**

**(12:08pm) Marlene: Classic!**

**(12:08pm) Remus: well you know I have no fucking idea..**

**(12:09pm) Dorcas: I have nothing.**

**(12:09pm) Marlene: What?!**

**(12:09pm) Marlene: I thought we were going to go as cast members from Orange Is The New Black?!**

**(12:09pm) Dorcas: …. I was never going to do that babe.**

**(12:09pm) Marlene: rude.**

**(12:10pm) Peter: Well, I am out. I kinda have a plan to dress up with Sirius and James…**

**(12:10pm) Lily: Sorry Pete, but I gotta kick you out then.**

**(12:10pm) Peter: I understand. Fare thee well, young hooligans!**   
  
_Lily removed Peter from the group chat_   
  
**(12:11pm) Lily: Mary?**

**(12:11pm) Mary: I have some contenders but, what did you have planned Lily?**

**(12:11pm) Lily: Let’s all go as Sirius!!**

**(12:12pm) Marlene: That is…**

**(12:12pm) Emmeline: Fucking amazing!**

**(12:12pm) Marlene: Yes! That!**

**(12:13pm) Al: This is amazing and I am 100% here for it.**

**(12:13pm) Dorcas: Someone fetch Frankie boy!**   
  
_Al added Frank to the group chat_   
  
**(12:13pm) Frank: oh, hello all**

**(12:13pm) Al: Frank we are all dressing up as Sirius for Halloween/Sirius’s birthday. You in?**

**(12:14pm) Frank: Yea I suppose that sounds like a good time.**

**(12:14pm) Mary: What are the boys dressing up as?**

**(12:14pm) Mary: Petey wont tell me and it’s annoying. Do you lot know?**

**(12:15pm) Dorcas: I know, but I don’t get why it’s so funny really…**

**(12:15pm) Lily: James told me this morning.**

**(12:15pm) Lily: Honestly, I think I get it because I have met one of the people they are going as.**

**(12:15pm) Emmeline: It’s fucking McGonagall isn’t it!?**

**(12:15pm) Al: Really? Is it?!**

**(12:15pm) Al: rofl!**

**(12:15pm) Remus: His excitement makes so much more sense now! Haha!**

**(12:16pm) Lily: Well since the cats out of the bag….**

**(12:16pm) Mary: They are all going as their old professor?**

**(12:16pm) Dorcas: Just Sirius. James is going as the headmaster and Pete I think is going as a different teacher..**

**(12:16pm) Emmeline: Prob old Flitwick**

**(12:16pm) Marlene: I am in shock.**

**(12:17pm) Marlene: Like… it’s so perfect. I just can’t even…**

**(12:17pm) Mary: So are we all going as the same Sirius? Like.. all dressed the same?**

**(12:17pm) Lily: I have it all worked out with a bunch of stuff James gave me from their storage bins this morning.**

**(12:17pm) Remus: Everyone come around our place before and we will get sorted and head out together on the train?**

**(12:17pm) Mary: Sounds good!**

**(12:18pm) Marlene: Right!**

**(12:18pm) Dorcas: cool**

**(12:18pm) Lily: Perfect!!**

**(12:18pm) Emmeline: I am so excited I literally had to go pee.**

**(12:18pm) Al: YASSS!**

**(12:18pm) Frank: I am so lost. But ok.**

**(12:18pm) Al: Honestly, I fucking love that man….**

-

  
Remus was finishing up his shift at the bookstore, debating if he wanted to hit the gym afterward or not as he swiped his badge. Of course, Sirius was still working with clients right about then so, the fact that they could grab a bite to eat if they just happened to finish up at the same time wasn’t completely lost on him, so he pulled out his phone.  


**The Relationship:**

**(6:11pm) Boyfriend Remus: Still at FS?**

**(6:11pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Yup. Client is late though.**

**(6:11pm) Boyfriend Remus: The one that’s ALWAYS late?**

**(6:12pm) Boyfriend Sirius: The very same.**

**(6:12pm) Boyfriend Sirius: You coming by for a bit? We could grab a slice after?**

**(6:12pm) Boyfriend Remus: I swear you just read my mind.**

**(6:13pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Haha! See you soon then**

-

  
Waiting for Sirius by the front desk, watching him go over the plans for the week with his last client of the day, Remus wondered if he would ever look at Sirius and not be taken back by how ridiculously handsome he was. Probably not, he thought, as Sirius threw his head back in a laugh before handing the papers over, waving goodbye to the older woman as she made her way toward the showers.

“Fancy running into _you_ here” Remus said casually as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

“Yea it’s almost as if it were like… _planned_ or something” Sirius replied in mock shock, laughing as he grabbed his helmet and bag from behind the desk.

Walking to the Pizza Shack was a great deal less awkward every time they did it. It was now completely common and comfortable for the two of them to hold hands, idly chat about their day, and even occasionally give a peck kiss if the moment presented itself – and the moment presented itself more and more often all the time.

“You excited about the party?” Remus asked as they sat down at their usual table with the pineapple pizza to share.

Sirius beamed with excitement as he nodded his head and grabbed the first slice. “It’s always a good time seeing everyone dress up.”

“Still not telling me what you are going to be then?” Remus laughed, grabbing his own slice.

“Nope!” Sirius smirked. “But you’re going to _love_ it!”

Remus played innocent and pretended to try and get the information from Sirius for a bit before he sighed in mock defeat. “Any ideas about everyone else?”

Sirius though for a moment while he finished his slice. “I know Gid and Fab are bringing dates and are all dressing up as the Spice Girls with Kingsley, but that’s all I got” He shrugged. “But if I know Em, she will probably just write drunk on her forehead, get wasted, and call it good” he added with a bark of laughter, and Remus had to hide his knowing smirk behind his cup as he nodded his head, laughing along.

“And you?” Sirius probed. “Figure it out yet?”

“Oh yea I think I have something” Remus said, waving his hand evasively. “It’s a bit scary though. Might make some people shit their pants” he shrugged.

Sirius laughed again. “Is it Wormtail? Please tell me it’s Wormy!”

“Nope” Remus said, giving the same smirk Sirius had given right back to him. “But you’re going to _love_ it!”  
  
They spent most of the meal talking about the best Halloween costumes they had seen or worn, and laughing at the options that popped up when they googled ‘best gay couples costumes’. By the time they were ready to leave they had agreed to go as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy the next year, both feeling overwhelmingly at peace with planning part of a future together that was so far away.

Sirius drove Remus home on the bike, a bit slower than was really necessary, but Remus wasn’t complaining. He never really wanted their time together to end anyway. It was always the best part of his day.

Holding tightly to Sirius’s middle, he let out a hum of contentment that neither could hear over the engine. The more time they were together, the more Remus allowed himself to believe that Sirius could actually love him, despite the fact that they had only said it the once.

Because Sirius showed him all the time.

He was there, and he was constant in a way that Remus really hadn’t expected of him - or of anyone really. It was lovely.

Remus never got the impression that Sirius thought of him as a burden either. In fact, Sirius frequently complained about all of his real world responsibilities that kept them from spending even more time together.

Sometimes Remus even let his mind wonder far enough to imagine what I could be like for them further down the line. Moving in together, maybe even getting married….

Just as Remus was beginning to weigh the pros and cons of sharing a place, Sirius pulled to a slow stop outside of his apartment building. He was half tempted to say fuck it to his plans to study and ask Sirius to take him on a ride out of the city, when Sirius tilted his head to give him a long, meaningful goodbye kiss.

Resting their foreheads together, hearts beating faster than was normal, Remus closed his eyes.

“I love you.” He said, laughing only a little awkwardly as he added: “I really _really_ love you” for good measure.

Sirius smiled brightly as he let out a small chuckle. “See now it’s you reading my mind” he said breathily, leaning in for another kiss. “I love you so fucking much, Remus.”  
  
*

  
  
Remus, Lily, Emmeline, Mary, Dorcas, Marlene, Al, and Frank were all headed up excitedly to Sirius and James’s apartment together a few nights later. They were slightly later than they wanted to be, but all the better for a grand entrance, as Emmeline had wisely pointed out.

Not bothering to knock, Marlene threw open the door and shouted “Honey, I’m home!” as Sirius, James, and Peter came rushing around the corner, each freezing as they took in what they were seeing.

All 8 of the newcomers were dressed as different versions of Sirius, complete with a long black wig, as they stood there, striking their very best ‘Sirius’ Pose while everyone took them in.

Lily and Frank were each in different uniforms from his Hogwarts days. Lily wearing the old style from either 2nd or 3rd year, while Frank wore the ones Sirius had up until graduation.

Dorcas was wearing his old Hogwarts Rugby uniform, while Al was in the traditional black shorts and old rock band T-shirt combo that he wore regularly to the gym now days. Both of them had their fake black locks pulled back into a messy bun right on top of their heads, just like Sirius always did.

Mary sported his old Quality Sporting Supply uniform, complete with a badge she must have gotten from either James or Pete.

Emmeline had one of the legs of her red Gryffindor pajama pants rolled up to reveal about a dozen feminine hygiene pads fully covering her entire foot and ankle.

Remus was dressed in the exact clothes that Sirius had worn on their first date, complete with the leather jacket. He even had the motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm and his wig all messed up as if he just came back in from a ride.

Marlene was wearing the outfit he had on when he played the Three Broomsticks that one night. She waved her cardboard guitar cheerfully for a second, then realizing what she had done put on her best 'broody Sirius' face and sang out “O _h yea…. Remus, Remus woah ohhh_ ”.

Everyone laughed, though no one as hard as Sirius, and clapped as they each took a deep bow, Franks wig nearly falling off.

“This… I- _How….”_ Sirius stuttered through his huge grin. “This is… just the fucking _best ever!”_

“I tried to go as _‘Drunk Sirius’_ to keep with tradition, but was out-voted.” Emmeline laughed. “I can see the appeal with the pads now though. This is more cozy than a damn house slipper!”

“Right?!” Sirius laughed, giving each friend a hug in turn, commenting on the amazing job they had all done.

“Who’s idea _was_ this?” Sirius asked as they handed out drinks in the kitchen.

“Oh this was all Lily” Mary laughed, taking her place next to Peter to snuggle in his arms.

“Of course it was” Sirius laughed, turning to James. “Don’t let that one go” he said with a slap on the shoulder. “She is _way_ too good for you mate.”

James flipped him the bird then took a deep breath as if to get into character. He was dressed as the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, complete with long gray beard and pointed high-healed boots.

“Well Minerva, I think this calls for a celebration!” He clapped his hands together.

“Right!” Sirius said, adopting his best McGonagall tone as he lead the way out back toward the main area where most of the guests were. “This right here” he added in an undertone in his own voice as he passed, pointing between Peter and Mary, “This is just weird.”

Peter, who was dressed up as their old professor Filius Flitwick, flipped Sirius off with a smirk as he pulled Mary in for a kiss, both of them groping each other excessively and making noises that sounded more like retching than kissing.

Throughout the entire night, all of the Sirius’s did their best to maintain character while McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Flitwick all took turns reprimanding them for various things in good fun.

There were people there from the gym, various places in the mall, police officer training school, Hogwarts, and even a few neighbors had stopped by. Every person had dressed up in some way too, which for Sirius, was the real gift.

Sirius had _never_ seen Regulus dressed up in his entire life, but there he was as the Sherlock Holmes to Benjy’s John Watson. It was by far the best birthday/Halloween celebration Sirius had ever had.  
  
By 2am everyone else had either left, or found a soft piece of floor, couch, or air up bed to crash on for the night.

Remus and Sirius made their way to Sirius’s room, both way too drunk to make any really meaningful conversation possible, smiling stupidly as they held each other on the bed, both still fully dressed in their costumes.

“It feels a bit odd to have been snogging _myself_ all night” Sirius chuckled into Remus shoulder.

“It feels a bit weird to have been kissing my _college professor_ all night” Remus laughed back.

“Ok, yea” Sirius conceded through a deep yawn before snuggling in closer. “You win.”

“Still love you though…” Remus mumbled into the bun that was still somehow still intact on top of Sirius’s head.

“hmmm…. Love you more” Sirius mumbled back before they both drifted off into a deep, drunken sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been battling a physical injury this week and it's been really difficult to motivate myself to write because of it. I also get the impression that the fic is losing some interest, and I apologize if that is the case for some. I like it though, so I will keep writing it <3  
>  Comments=Love!


	46. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily head to the Potters house for dinner on Sirius's actual birthday.  
> Sirius gets a birthday surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Whaaaaaaaat?

** The Relationship: **

**(12:01am) Boyfriend Remus: Happy ACTUAL birthday, you old man!**

**(12:01am) Boyfriend Sirius: I know right? I'm so old and decrepit. Why are you even with me?**

**(12:01am) Boyfriend Sirius: It's an old person kink isn't it?**

**(12:02am) Boyfriend Remus: Yes. Definitely that.**

**(12:02am) Boyfriend Sirius: I knew it!**

**(12:02am) Boyfriend Remus: I'll miss you today.**

**(12:02am) Boyfriend Sirius: Well I told you to just come with us...**

**(12:02am) Boyfriend Remus: I don't want to intrude..**

**(12:03am) Boyfriend Sirius: And you're a big chicken who doesn't want to meet the parents.**

**(12:03am) Boyfriend Remus: .... maybe.**

**(12:03am) Boyfriend Sirius: Lily's already been a few times now and she will tell you how great they are!**

**(12:03am) Boyfriend Sirius: Fuck you should just both come! Effie would love a full house to feed!**

**(12:03am) Boyfriend Remus: I don't know...**

**(12:03am) Boyfriend Sirius: Well it's my birthday and this old man wants his boyfriend there.**

**(12:04am) Boyfriend Remus: I can't even argue that, can I?**

**(12:04am) Boyfriend Sirius: NOPE!**

-

Walking up to the house that Sirius and James both referred to as home was very daunting to Remus. Apparently it showed on his face because Lily kept throwing him encouraging smiles, that really didn't help, while Sirius reached for his hand and gently kissed it just before they followed James through the unlocked door. 

"Mom! Dad!" James shouted out loudly from the huge entrance hall. "Your _favorite son_ is here! And I brought the birthday boy! ....and a few strays!" 

_"My boys!"_ Effie shrieked with open arms, hugging them both deeply at the same time and kissing their cheeks in turn. 

"And _Lily!"_ She turned her attention to greet Lil with nearly as much enthusiasm as she had with James and Sirius. "I am thrilled you are here dear. And is this... _Remus?"_ She asked hopefully, looking between Remus and Sirius. 

"The one and only" Sirius beamed with a nod. 

_"Oh!"_ She practically squealed, pulling Remus into a hug that made him feel so welcome that at least half of his nervousness evaporated on the spot.

"Let them breath, Effie" Monty laughed as he greeted everyone with a grin. "No Regulus today?" He added, leading the way through the large house and into a beautiful sunroom that was already set up with cake and drinks. 

"Nah" Sirius replied with a casual wave of dismissal as he plopped down on a small couch, moving over slightly to give Remus room to sit down next to him. "He's out with Ben. They rarely get a full day they are both off so... you know how _that_ goes." He put his feet up on the arm of the chair next to him where James was sitting. 

"Really I think he's still a bit awkward about the whole _ditching us all for the worst people on the planet_ thing" James said as he immediately shoved Sirius's feet away without so much as a glance. "Maybe there are still some feelings of regret or something?" 

"Well whatever we can do, you two let us know, you hear?" Effie said firmly, looking between James and Sirius, who nodded their agreement quickly. "He has _always_ been welcome in this house."

"What can I say, he's hardheaded like his brother" James laughed, grabbing a cup of tea from the table, stirring in a splash of milk, and barely managing not to spill as Sirius gave him a small shove with his knee. 

"Remus dear" Effie smiled, turning her attention to Remus. "Siri tells me you have plans to become a teacher, yes?" 

Remus smiled and nodded around his own cup of tea. "Yes ma'am. Science, I think." 

"Oh none of that ma'am business" she giggled "call me Effie dear." 

Remus's smile grew bigger as he nodded. Then, turning slightly to face Sirius, he added with a smirk "and may I call you _Siri_ then?" 

"Nope" Sirius said in a sing-song voice. "Mum only I'm afraid." 

"Well boo" Remus said, pretending to pout as Effie and Monty chuckled along. 

It wasn't long before they were all laughing, caught up in stories of James and Sirius as young boys, running around the backyard pretending they could fly on broomsticks while they played soccer, or getting detention before term even started most years for ridiculous shenanigans. 

"I remember when you two and Petey painted yourselves gray like the school statues" Monty said, laughing under his breath as he shook his head. "Boy was _that_ an interesting conversation with the school governors."

"You just wanted to... to look like statues?" Lily asked, clearly suspecting more to the story. 

"Well... no..." James laughed awkwardly "we umm... we posed with the existing statues and um... they weren't very... flattering"

"Ha!" Sirius barked out "I nearly forgot about that one, thanks dad!"

"It's _not funny!"_ Effie put in halfheartedly, but her sincerity was lost behind her poorly hidden grin. "You two could have been suspended for that one!"

"In our defense" Sirius put in with a grin "we didn't mean to get caught." 

"Yea, it was suppose to just be for pictures" James shrugged. 

"But did you get the pictures though?" Remus asked seriously. 

"Oh yea" Sirius said coolly. _"Tons."_

"Picture or it didn't happen" Lily said in a sing-song voice.

"Yea, I need to see those right now" Remus laughed. 

  
James's room at his parents was somehow even larger than the one in the apartment he shared with Sirius. As they followed him in, leaving Monty and Effie in the sunroom, Remus looked at the pictures that lined the hallway. 

There were so many photos of James and Sirius together that it was easy to believe the illusion that Sirius was James's _real_ brother, and Remus had to remind himself of that as he gazed at one of a lonesome James opening presents under the tree somewhere around age 7 or 8, Sirius nowhere to be found. 

The thought of what Sirius could have been doing at the same time that photo was snapped of James made Remus feel a little sad, but it didn't last as he turned his attention to one of the 4 of them together just a few years later, holding hands on an ice rink like the happy family Remus knew them to be. 

"Old Hogwarts pictures are in this one" James said as he pulled a large red scrapbook from a messy shelf and plopped down on the bed. 

Gathered all around the book as James flipped the pages, Lily and Remus laughed and laughed as they explained the photos, and Remus's heart tugged a little for all the time he hadn't yet know Sirius. 

"Are those from graduation?!" Remus laughed out as he grabbed the book to get a closer look. "Sirius! You _really did propose_ to Mcgonagall?!"

 _"Holy shit!_ Let me see!" Lily gasped, sitting up to snatch the book over Remus's shoulder.

"We actually have it on video I think" James laughed. 

"Unless mum chucked it out from pure embarrassment" Sirius added with a shrug. 

"Nah" James said jumping up from the bed and waving them to follow. "Dad thought it was a laugh. I bet they kept it."

_"... and as we take our first steps off of these lovely grounds - seriously Hagrid, fucking bang up job man!" - Sirius gave an enthusiastic thumbs up and a wink to someone in the crowd - " we remember what is really important. And I'm not talking about all the shit we learned here ladies and gentlemen, because we all kno- Minnie don't be rude, I'm giving a speech... hey!" Professor Mcgonagall snatched the microphone from Sirius's hands, but he just opened his arms and started to yell out the rest of his speech as though nothing had happened. "I'm talking about love, people! Real love that makes a man want to sing from the rooftops!"_

_And then he was on one knee._

_The words couldn't be heard from the video because Mcgonagall still had the microphone, but Sirius held out a bright red ring pop and grinned up at his Professor. She said something and walked to the podium and began calling names out as the crowd laughed and Sirius fainted dramatically onto the edge of the stage._

_Peter and James rushed to his side to fan his face and make a scene, only breaking character to walk with dignity up to collect their diplomas in turn._

_Monty could be heard chuckling in the background as Effie muttered things like "I cannot believe those two... so much trouble... grounded until they move out..." without much real conviction._

"That" Remus said, grinning so widely it was uncomfortable "was the _best_ thing I have _ever_ seen." 

"I honestly cannot believe you actually _did_ it" Lily said with wide eyes, shaking her head slightly. 

"If you had known them back then dear" Effie said, sympathetically patting Lilly on the hand "you wouldn't be shocked at all."

"And you _definitely_ wouldn't have given this one a fair go" Sirius laughed, pointing his thumb at James as a couch pillow zoomed across the room toward his face. 

"Well" Lily shrugged "he's not wrong..." 

"What I can't believe is that Minnie let you up there in the first place" James added. "She _had_ to know. No way she didn't at least _suspect...."_

  
Dinner at the Potters was much less formal than Remus had expected it to be, given how large the house was, and how tidy everything seemed to be.

They still sat at the table to eat, but everyone made their own plates and was responsible for grabbing their own silverware from the kitchen. It was a lovely meal full of even more laughing, and Remus could easily see why Sirius felt at home here. 

"Well, son" Monty said, turning to Sirius as they were all settling back into the sunroom to enjoy more tea with the birthday cake. "Would you like to open your birthday gift from us?" 

_"Gift?"_ Sirius asked, confused. "You didn't have to do that-" but Monty held up a hand to stop his rambling before it really got started. 

"This is something we have been working toward for a while Siri" Effie said in a very motherly voice. 

"Just hear them out" James said with a poorly hidden grin that let Sirius know that he knew what was going on. "You're going to like this one, I promise" and the fact that James thought it was good seemed to be a comfort to Sirius, who even after years away from his family, couldn't bring himself to get excited about gifts. 

"Obviously you can say no" Monty started as he pulled a yellow envelope out of his briefcase. "Really we just want you to be happy Sirius."

Effie nodded in agreement. "We love you _so much."_

Sirius took the envelope silently as he tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat while everyone watched him quietly pull the papers out to read:

**PETITION FOR ADOPTION OF, ADULT, SIRIUS ORION BLACK BY FLEAMONT AND EUPHEMIA POTTER.**

Remus watched the tears well up in Sirius's eyes as he read through the first page, leaning over slightly to place a hand on his leg for encouragement. 

"We obviously couldn't do it while you were in school" Effie supplied "Walburga wouldn't hear of it, no matter _how_ much we tried." 

"You..." Sirius cleared his throat and tried again. "You tried before? When I was... when I was still at Hogwarts?"

"Or course they did" James said, as though it were obvious while Monty and Effie nodded their heads with sad smiles. 

"Never stuck though" Monty said "and I couldn't get Orion to see sense either. Then your uncle Alphard passed and our lawyers said an adoption could give them a reason to take you to court over what he left you" he shook his head "and of course we didn't want that." 

"I would have given it up though" Sirius said quietly, looking back at the papers. "The money I mean... for... for _this."_

"Well we had to think about Alphard too dear" Effie put in "he wouldn't have wanted his money and things going to _them..."_ and Sirius nodded.

Sirius understood that. He really did. Because even though he never really wanted that money, he was grateful for it. And even more grateful that it hadn't gone to his family. Every dollar he spent was like an act of rebellion against them, not just for himself, but for Alphard as well. 

After a long stretch of time where everyone watched Sirius as he stared at the papers, he looked up with a watery smile. 

"Or _course_ I want to." He laughed slightly as he wiped a stray tear away. "It won't change much though really, will it?"

"Well..." Effie exchanged a glance with Monty before continuing "if you _wanted_ to, you could change your name..." 

"And it means that you are legally a part of this family no matter what happens" Monty added with a smile. 

Sirius thought about this for a few moments as he let his hands trace the papers edges as though he were holding a precious relic. "I want to" he said firmly. "To change my name, I mean." 

He looked over to James and grinned. "I've always been a Potter anyway" he said "why not make it legal, eh?"

 _"Yes!"_ James whisper-shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. 

And so they signed the papers.

Sirius decided to keep Black but move it to his middle name as a nod to the bond he shared with Regulus, making his new legal name _Sirius Black Potter._

As Remus watched Sirius sign his new, full name at the bottom, he noticed the tears welling up again as even his own vision blurred by the sheer beauty of the moment. 

James was nearly as happy as Sirius, and refused to call him anything but _'brother'_ in punctuated tones for the rest of the night. 

Lily, through her own tears, took a picture of the new family of 4 while Sirius held up the papers with a huge smile. Every single one of them were red in the face from joy and crying, but Sirius proudly stated that it was his favorite photo ever.

"Well this tops that framed poster of _The Cure_ you got me Jamesie" Sirius laughed as they drove back to the city. "Better luck next year, _brother."_

"Wait... all those posters you have framed all over the apartment were gifts from James?" Lily asked, not at all surprised. 

"Oh yea" Sirius laughed. "He's gotten me a new one every year since first year when I realized I could decorate my space how I wanted. When we moved into the apartment mom complained that having posters up was childish so...." he laughed again, waving his hands dramatically "we had them all professionally framed." 

"Yea now mom can't complain because if it's framed then it's legit adulty as fuck" he laughed as Sirius nodded in agreement. "I'll just get that family picture Lily took printed out for you and call it good then, yea _brother?"_

"Yea...." Sirius said smiling so much his cheeks were sure to be sore. "It's perfect, _brother."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, adult adoptions are a real thing. They are used alot in situations just like Sirius's, and for legal reasons and rights to family estates and things in case of a death. (No I'm not PLANNING on killing off Effie and Monty any time soon lol)
> 
> Remember from Chapter 20 when James told Sirius "Good thing you're a Potter then" at the end? Well... now he really REALLY is a Potter ❤
> 
> Comments=❤


	47. A Rare Moment In Which To Enjoy Being Adults, Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Dorcas finally say goodbye to their training academy days while the friends celebrate and enjoy a day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy.

"I can't tell which one is James" Lily said, straining her neck to see around a large crowd. 

"Short ass" Remus mumbled next to her as Regulus and Sirius both chuckled. 

"Maybe we should split up?" Monty said, turning to face the group. "We'll meet by that flag pole over there" - he pointed across the field and then checked his watch - "in.... 20 minutes. _Someone_ is bound to have found them by then."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Monty and Effie, and Marlene's parents, Michael and Melissa, headed off to the left in search of James and Dorcas, leaving Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter, Marlene, Regulus, Al, and Frank to go right.

"It was a good ceremony" Frank said Idly to the quiet group, as they all resumed their weaving between the people outside of the police training complex. 

Al snorted as Sirius let out a bark of laughter. 

"It was boring as fuck" Marlene chuckled. "But way to be a good sport about it, Frank." 

Regulus nodded with a sigh. "That police chief guy - is that what he's called?" - several people nodded - "well, he went on for _ages"_ Reg said. "I nearly fell asleep on Benjy's shoulder."

"I suppose we're lucky they didn't let Dorcas or James give the speech" Remus said with a grin and a side eye glance to Sirius, who laughed loudly again.

 _"That_ would have livened it up a bit" Al laughed. "Too bad Ben and Em had to leave for work" they added, eyes roaming over the groups of people. "Ben is tall enough to see over everyone."

"I could shout _'Prongs Sucks'_ real loud" Peter suggested with a shrug. "See who faints on the spot. It's how me and Pads and Prongs would find each other in crowds back at school." 

_"That"_ Sirius said, pointing excitedly to Pete with a nod. 

"Let's see if we can find them on our own first" Remus laughed. "Look... more people are coming out" he added with a groan, pointing several yards away at a building where at least two dozen police academy graduates were exiting.

"Ugh!" Lily groaned, annoyed. "They all look _the same_ in uniform!"

"Aren't you suppose to be magnetically drawn to him by love or something?" Sirius laughed, blocking the sun with his hand as he eyed the crowds. 

"Fuck you ok" Lily muttered, giving Sirius a playful shove. "You can't tell which is James either. And he's your _brother!"_

 _"Buuuuuurn"_ Regulus stage whispered as everyone laughed lightly, and Marlene gestured to a small group near the buildings exit. 

"Well I can tell that _THAT_ is Dorcas" she said with satisfaction, "and that black haired boy next to her _must_ be James." 

_"Is_ it?" An amused voice said behind them, making them all turn to see Dorcas and James, grinning with raised eyebrows. 

James looked at the two people Marlene pointed out, then at Dorcas, attempting to appear offended behind his grin. "Looks _nothing_ like us." 

"It's like they've never even seen us before" Dorcas added, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Oh shut it" Pete said with an eye roll as Lily and Marlene reached to hug and congratulate their partners. 

"You're lucky" Al said, giving James a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Petey here was just about to shout about how much you sucked." 

James gasped loudly with his hand over his mouth, as though thoroughly offended, while Marlene lead the way with Dorcas over to the flag pole to meet up with hers and James's parents. 

  
"Jamesie!" Effie called happily as she pulled her son in for a deep hug. "I'm _so proud_ of you!" 

"Thanks mom" James said, leaning into the hug. "Sorry we took so long" he added "we were saying hello to D's folks before they left." 

"Yea they didn't want to stay long" Dorcas said, rolling her eyes the tiniest bit.

"Shame" Melissa said, barely hiding her annoyance. "It would have been nice to see them." She pulled James into a hug before moving to do the same to Dorcas. "What do you all have planned for today then?" She asked, turning her attention to Marlene. 

Dorcas and James looked at each other, then at their friends, before shrugging their shoulders. No one had really thought that far ahead. 

"Well" Monty said "we're taking the McKinnons out for a late lunch in a bit. You are all welcome, of course." 

"Thanks dad" James said "but I think I want to get out of _this"_ \- he plucked at the collar of his uniform - "and then sit and do a whole bunch of _nothing."_

"Alright dear" Effie smiled, pulling James and Dorcas each in for a second hug in turn. "We'll see you for thanksgiving next week then?" James nodded. 

"Dorcas, the invitation is still open to join us for Thanksgiving too love" Melissa said as the parents gave hugs and hand shakes all around. "Don't be a stranger. You're family now sweetie" she added with a smile. 

"Yes!" Monty laughed. "The more the better!" 

"I just saw today that I'm on the schedule to patrol that evening" Dorcas said with an apologetic look at Marlene. 

"Well, we'll just have to send Marls here back with _lots_ of leftovers then, won't we" Michael laughed. 

  
As the parents waved goodbye and walked together back toward the parking lot Dorcas let out a half-groan half-sigh as she threw her arm around Marlene. "Let's get out of here before I _actually_ die from _boredom."_

"They should have let us give the speech" James said with a nod. _"That_ would have livened it up."

"I said the exact same thing!" Al laughed, giving James a high five.

"Think about all those people who would have missed their mid-day naps though" Regulus added with a grin.

"He's got you there" Remus laughed as they all made their way slowly to the parking lot. "A nap does sound good..."

 _"Absolutely not"_ Dorcas admonished firmly, giving him a sharp jab in the ribs. "6 months of this _shit!_ I need... I need..."

"Beer" James said simply.

 _"Yes!"_ Dorcas shouted. "Lots of beer. And something really greasy."

  
One hour and two stops to get James and Dorcas clothes later, they were all sitting at their usual table at the Three Broomsticks sipping their drinks and waiting for a huge batch of nachos to arrive.

The best thing about the Three Broomsticks was that it was a catch-all for a good time. There was plenty of space for a makeshift dance floor, several tables, a huge bar in the center that could easily fit 35 people, and a small games section in the back where James, Pete and Sirius had spent Peters 21st birthday getting throttled in beer pong by Kingsley, Gid and Fab the year before. It was a hidden gem on the city's west side, and despite it's rough outer appearance it held a special place in their hearts.

"Planning on doing another show here soon Sirius?" Dorcas asked, smacking James's hand away playfully so as to be the first to reach the nachos.

"Nah. Nothing planned" Sirius said around his drink. "Between business classes and my client list I haven't had much time to write."

 _"Lies and slander"_ James boomed, pointing an accusing finger across the table to Sirius.

"We can _hear_ you Siri...." Regulus laughed at Sirius's confused looked.

"Well..." Sirius blushed, "I haven't gotten anything _finished_ anyway..." 

"That was a good show" Frank said, impressed. "Not sure I got the chance to say since you left right after." 

"Yea" Al added with a nod. _"Fucking brilliant_ Sirius. You could probably go professional." 

Sirius just laughed and shook his head as if the idea were crazy to him, but Remus privately thought that Al was right, and a small wave of jealousy coursed through him as the thought of all the people fawning over his boyfriend. 

"Do you know your schedule yet, James? Or is it just Dorcas on for Thanksgiving week?" Regulus asked, taking a small sip of his soda, not being old enough to drink legally in the states just yet.

"I actually go in the next two evenings, and then early for Thanksgiving Thursday morning" he answered. "So I'll be around for the turkey, but not until after 1-ish."

They carried on conversation about their schedules and plans for the holidays, joking that it seemed impossible they were all actual adults now. Al and Frank got up to slow dance near the jukebox while Pete made his way out to work the evening shift at the food court. Everyone just simply enjoyed their time at the pub while it was mostly empty save for a few stragglers in for a bite of lunch. 

-

** Reg & Ben: **

**(3:18pm) BennyBoy: We have an open table for 6 if you lot want to come eat.**

**(3:18pm) BennyBoy: Chef's treat for the graduates.**

**(3:19pm) ReggieBoy: That sounds lovely. I'll ask now.**

**(3:22pm) ReggieBoy: Everyone says that's great.**

**(3:22pm) BennyBoy: Ok great! How many?**

**(3:23pm) ReggieBoy: 7**

**(3:23pm) ReggieBoy: No sorry, Frank says Emmeline is off by then and wants to come.**

**(3:23pm) ReggieBoy: And an extra seat for you if you can manage the break..**

**(3:24pm) BennyBoy: Oh you want me there, do you?**

**(3:24pm) ReggieBoy: Of course I do you prat.**

**(3:24pm) BennyBoy: I'll work something out 😉**

-

 _"Ben!"_ James called out, only slightly buzzed from the pub, as they entered the fancy restaurant where their friend was the head chef.

He immediately covered his mouth in apology as half of the people in the building turned to look at him, Benjy laughing along with the others as he lead them to the table that had already been set with appetizers and wine. 

"I'll be able to join you once the food comes out" he said after a round of hugs, giving Regulus a discrete peck on the side of the mouth. "I'll see you then. And congrats again you two" He added with a nod at James and Dorcas. "Now I know who to call if I'm ever in trouble." 

"You haven't done a terrible thing once in your life" Sirius joked. 

"Which is honestly amazing" Emmeline grinned "knowing the people you hang 'round with." She jerked her head with a knowing glance between James and Sirius as Benjy laughed and both James and Sirius gasped dramatically.

"I mean...." Remus shrugged with a grin as he patted Sirius lovingly on the knee.

"She's not wrong...." Lily finished in a sing song voice, giving James a consoling kiss on the shoulder.

They ate and laughed and drank and enjoyed the day together, celebrating this new professional milestone for James and Dorcas, as well at their release from the tortuous hell that Dorcas had so accurately described to be their training season. 

It was a needed day where they could be together - most of them anyway - enjoying being young and happy while the moment allowed it, and not taking a single opportunity to make fun of each other for granted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much I truly cherished all the comments from the last 2 chapters. It's been... rough. And being injured hasn't helped. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love ❤🧡💛💚💙💜🖤


	48. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving at the Potters.  
> Remus and Sirius take a big step.  
> Fluffy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I just realized the word count for this fic makes it longer than Prisoner of Azkaban 😳

James and Sirius had decided to spend the night before Thanksgiving at their parents, allowing them to skip the horrendous traffic from the Thanksgiving Day Parade, and wake early enough to be useful to Effie and Monty as they prepared the food. It had taken a full two days, and a phone call invite from Effie, to convince Remus and Lily that they wouldn't be intruding on family time if they came along. 

Just a little after 7pm on Wednesday they were headed out together with Sirius and Regulus following on the motorcycle behind James, Lily and Remus in James's car.

Remus, sensing that Reg would prefer the bike, had said he needed to use the hour trip to catch up on some studying, but could be found 10 minutes into ride belting _Rebel, Rebel_ right along with Lily and James. 

Remus decided immediately upon arriving that his favorite thing about visiting the Potter's was how they always greeted their sons as though a great deal of time had passed since their last visit. They had just seen each other the week before at the graduation ceremony for James and Dorcas, and Remus _knew_ that Sirius and James were gone for long periods of time at boarding school as well, yet there they were being hugged tightly at the front door, Effie squealing with delight at the 5 of them while Monty ushered everyone into the sunroom for tea.

"How is it that it already smells amazing in here?" Regulus asked, helping himself to a cup of hot tea on the coffee table. 

"Oh Monty has been making pies all day" Effie smiled. "It's got to be a record number. But you can never have enough pie, really." 

"Too true!" Sirius laughed. 

"Sirius and Reg brought stuff to make Trifle pudding" James said. 

"That's the one Sirius made for my birthday last year?" Monty asked hopefully. 

"That's the one" Sirius answered with a light chuckle as Monty's smile grew larger. 

"We'll have to wake early to get started with the cooking. The earlier the better I think" Effie said to the room. 

Everyone nodded and hummed their agreement while James and Remus looked to Lily with raised eyebrows. Lily flipped them both off as discreetly as she could. They knew that she was _not_ a morning person.

Pretty soon Effie and Monty were turning in for the night while James and Sirius led the others out the back and into the yard. 

The outside of the Potter's home was just as beautiful as the inside, and so they laid out on their backs in the grass looking up at the stars, talking about all the good food they were looking forward to eating, while Regulus and Sirius vocally agreed that Thanksgiving was their favorite 'American thing'. 

"Do you ever miss your family?" Lily asked into the silence, and everyone knew it was a question for Sirius and Regulus. 

"No" Sirius said immediately, but Regulus just kept looking straight towards the stars for a while. 

"Sometimes" he admitted after a while. "But not really mom and dad... I miss sneaking off to visit cousin Andromeda, and Lola down at the bakery on the corner. I miss walking up and down the high street with my university friends, and being able to have a bloody beer when I want one" he laughed at the last part. "But I don't miss it so much that I _ever_ think about going back" he finished, turning his head to give Sirius a significant look. 

"I don't miss _any_ of it" Sirius said with a sigh. "Then again Andy comes to see me once a year or so here in the states, so you'll get a visit from her now and then Reg."

"What would you two normally do on Thanksgiving if you weren't here" James asked Remus and Lily. 

"Well..." Remus started with a deep sigh, "this is my first ever holiday without mom, but usually we would spend it just the three of us for the first part of the day." 

"Then we would all get together at my place for a semi-formal dinner" Lily added with a nod, giving Remus's hand a little squeeze. 

"Is that why you didn't go home this year Remus?" James asked cautiously. "Your mom..."

"Well dad made the drive out to spend the holiday with moms family who live a few hours out from him" he explained. "I'll see him over Christmas though."

Lily snorted when everyone looked to her for a reaponse. _"Petunia_ is visiting" she said simply, and no one needed any further explanation than that. 

They stayed there for several hours, laying lazily on their backs together, before Sirius turned to Remus and asked if he was ready to call it a night. 

"Listen here, _Remus"_ James said, adopting a very firm tone despite the grin on his face. "I want you two to be careful now. If you get Sirius pregnant I'm not taking care of the kid- _ouch!"_

Sirius had placed a well aimed kick to James's shin as he moved to stand. "Oops" he shrugged, clearly not sorry at all. 

Remus was laughing as he took Sirius's hand and headed back toward the house while the other 3 grumbled their desire to get to bed too.

"Ignore James" Sirius said, blushing slightly as they made their way down the hall. 

"So... what I usually do then?" Remus smiled. 

"Exactly."

  
Remus and Sirius took turns going to the bathroom to change and brush their teeth, despite there being more than one bathroom near. It allowed Remus the time alone when Sirius left to really take in the room that he had lived in for so many years. 

Even being mostly empty of his things, the room still _felt_ like Sirius. There were two large posters hung crookedly on the wall near the dresser, and an old acoustic guitar was sitting in the corner. There was motorcycle maintenance magazine on the bedside table next to a small picture of Sirius, James and Peter, all dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms. 

Sirius had the same scarlet bedding in his room that he had seen in James's before, only Sirius had a number of colorful pillows on his bed that James did not, and Remus again felt that comforting sense of Sirius-ness as he threw himself back onto the mass of pillows. 

"Comfortable?" Sirius smiled as he walked in. Remus nodded mutely, heaving a sigh as he pulled himself to a stand to move his things from the end of the bed. 

"You can put your clothes in here if you want" Sirius said, pulling open one of many empty drawers. "Or hang them in the closet. I've got lots of room." He laughed. 

Remus unpacked, feeling Sirius's eyes on him the entire time. 

_"What?"_ He asked, finally turning to give Sirius amused look. 

"Nothing" Sirius blushed slighty, moving to stand. "I'm just... thank you for coming..." and he kissed Remus deeply. 

They stood there, so intent on the moment with each other that they didnt hear James and Lily coming down the hall. 

James wolf whistled as they walked passed Sirius's room, the door still opened, before Sirius reached out his hand to slam it shut, never pulling apart from Remus, who was flipping James and Lily both off as the door closed in their faces. 

Laughing slightly through their kissing, they strengthened their holds even more, Remus's hands deep in Sirius's hair while Sirius's hands were working their way up the back of Remus shirt. 

Sirius gasped lightly as Remus's hips ground into his. 

"I'm s-sorry" Remus stuttered quietly, pulling away slightly. "I didn't mean to... we don't have to..."

 _"Remus."_ Sirius said, giving his a silencing look as he moved to lock the door, never breaking his eye contact with Remus as he licked his lips.

"Are you... are you _sure..."_ Remus asked breathlessly while Sirius resumed their heated moment with a kiss to Remus's neck. 

He pulled back to give Remus a grin as he scoffed. "Am I _sure? .....Remus!"_ He gestured wildly to his crotch, his pajamas doing a very poor job of hiding his desire. "I've _clearly_ never been more sure in my life!" 

And that was all the answer Remus needed. 

*

Lily found the next morning that it was quite a bit easier to get out of bed early when waking to the wonderful smell of freshly made biscuits and gravy. She, James and Regulus were already halfway through their breakfast when Sirius and Remus made their appearance. 

"Coffee?" James asked, giving Sirius a knowing smirk, pouring a cup for him as they sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

Sirius took the cup with a slight blush creeping up his neck, but ignored the looks James was giving him in favor or piling his plate with food.

"Smells _amazing"_ Remus hummed in delight as he helped himself to the orange juice on the table. 

"Reggie helped me make breakfast this morning" Effie said cheerfully, giving Regulus a motherly squeeze on the shoulder as she made to refill her coffee mug. 

"Suck up" Sirius muttered playfully under his breath, dodging a kick under the table from Reg while James laughed at the whole display. 

"What can we do to help Effie?" Lily asked, ignoring the shenanigans around her as an entire biscuit flew across her field of vision straight into James's face.

"Oh I have a small list" Effie smiled, raising her voice slightly as James began shouting for reinforcements from Remus. "You're welcome to see it if you like and pick something from there."

Soon enough they were putting breakfast away and getting to work on the list of things Effie had set for them. 

James was immediately given the task of setting the table so that he was as far from the cooking as possible, and was shortly joined by Remus who proved equally incompetent in the kitchen within minutes. 

Remus showed James how to tie the napkins into animal shapes, something James was thoroughly excited about, and they opted to place them in various inappropriate positions all along the table rather than one on each plate. James said it was his best work as he and Remus looked at the finished product together, laughing. 

  
"Nah, mom kind of expects it actually" James chuckled, shaking his head when Remus asked if Effie would be upset about the napkins. "It's _never_ a properly set table anyway, but really.... that's what they get for _kicking us out of the kitchen!_ " He said the last part extra loud so as to _definitely_ be overheard, grinning as Sirius and Regulus both shouted incoherently back about how they didn't want anyone poisoned by his cooking. 

  
Just before noon Marlene showed up to visit a bit before her parents arrived and the whole group was banished from the kitchen all together by Monty and Effie, who were so in sync with one another in their preparations that Remus privately felt that it had to be some sort of magic. 

In the backyard once again, opting this time to sit in the chairs on the patio, the friends fell into an easy game of _Would You Rather_

"Ok, ok. _My_ turn" Sirius said, clearing his throat importantly. "Would you rather be able to speak to animals, _or_ be able to speak every human language? And yes, there is a right answer" he added with raised eyebrows. 

"Every language" Lily replied immediately. "No question."

"Really?" James asked, giving Lily a surprised look. "You can _learn_ a language, but no amount of Rosetta Stone on the planet is going to teach you to talk to animals." 

"Yea, but we live in New York" Regulus cut in with a laugh. "It'll be more useful to be able speak any language than to be able to tell the city rats to get lost on the night train."

Sirius gasped loudly. "My own brother..." Sirius said in hurt tones, James shaking his head disapprovingly at Regulus and Lily in turn. 

"I don't know.... I took spanish with you two, and you were terrible" Marlene said as she pointed to James and Sirius in turn, an amused smile on her face. "It takes a lot of work to learn a new language. I think I would pick to speak all the languages too" she added with a final nod. 

_"Hey!"_ James shouted indignantly. "My spanish has improved a lot, thank you _very much!"_

_"Yea!"_ Sirius put in. "And you know that my second language is French!"

"It is?" Remus asked, clearly a little impressed as Sirius nodded shyly. 

_"Still..."_ Marlene shrugged. 

"Remus...." James said pleadingly. "Don't break my heart..."

"Hmmm" Remus said, making a production of thinking over his decision. "Animals would be really cool. I could be the _king_ _of the jungle"_ he said finally, waving his arms about dramatically as everyone laughed. 

"Yes! I told you you would be in Gryffindor!" Sirius said with a huge grin. "The lion is the king of the jungle!" 

"We need a tie breaker" Marlene said with an eye roll. "I'll text Dorcas."

"She'll be going on patrol" James said, checking his watch. "Let's ask Pete!"

** The Marauders _:_ **

**(1:19pm) Prongs: Wormy! Settle something for us. Would you rather be able to speak any human language, or be able to talk to animals?**

**(1:19pm) Padfoot: There IS a right answer btw**

**(1:20pm) Wormtail: Animals, obviously.**

**(1:20pm) Padfoot: FUCK YEA!**

**(1:20pm) Prongs: Good man Pete!**

  
_"See!"_ Sirius laughed, holding his phone out for Lily, Marlene and Regulus to view. "Pete knows what's up."

"Yea yea" Marlene said, waving her hand dismissively as Remus pumped his fist in the air victoriously next to her. 

They fell into a peaceful silence as Sirius and James continued to text Pete while Lily and Remus each went to made calls to their parents. Regulus was playing Marlene in _words with friends,_ giving each other amused looks and muttering shit talk under their breaths to each other. 

** The Marauders: **

**(1:21pm) Wormtail: Who the fuck would pick anything else?**

**(1:21pm) Prongs: It pains me to say...**

**(1:21pm) Wormtail: .....No! Not Lily?**

**(1:21pm) Padfoot: Yup.**

**(1:22pm) Prongs: 😔**

**(1:22pm) Wormtail: My condolences man**

**(1:22pm) Prongs: Marls and Reg too though!**

**(1:22pm) Wormtail: What?!**

**(1:22pm) Wormtail: shit... and I thought they were alright...**

**(1:22pm) Padfoot: Remus is team animal though!**

**(1:23pm) Wormtail: Yes! Remus!**

**(1:23pm) Prongs: Said he could be king of the jungle 😂👏**

**(1:23pm) Wormtail: That's the most Gryffindor shit I've ever heard!**

**(1:23pm) Padfoot: RIGHT?!!**

**(1:23pm) Prongs: a real marauders spirit in that one Pads...**

**(1:24pm) Wormtail: you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**(1:24pm) Padfoot: Marauder Remus??**

**(1:24pm) Prongs: Marauder Remus.**

**(1:24pm) Wormtail: Marauder Remus.**

_Padfoot added Remus to the group chat_

_Padfoot changed 'Remus' to 'Moony'_

**(1:24pm) Prongs: Moony! Welcome to the marauders!**

**(1:25pm) Wormtail: Mooooonnyyyyyy!**

**(1:25pm) Padfoot: it'll be a bit before he sees this all. He's on the phone with his dad.**

**(1:25pm) Wormtail: ... ill allow it.**

**(1:26pm) Prongs: When the hell are going to get here Pete?**

**(1:26pm) Wormtail: We just left the cemetery before you two messaged. On the way now.**

**(1:26pm) Wormtail: But you know how stupid traffic is so... i don't even fucking know.**

**(1:26pm) Padfoot: Did you tell Penny hi from us?**

**(1:27pm) Prongs: and remembered to leave that quarter on her stone from me?**

**(1:27pm) Wormtail: Of course. What am I, new at this?**

**(1:27pm) Prongs: Good man!**

**(1:28pm) Padfoot: Fuck. I miss her.**

**(1:28pm) Padfoot: Remember those sweet dumplings she would make?**

**(1:28pm) Wormtail: She actually taught me that one!**

**(1:29pm) Wormtail: I mean I'm shit at it. But I bet Sirius could give it a go.**

**(1:29pm) Padfoot: Yes! Let's do it.**

**(1:29pm) Prongs: Yea tomorrow? When we're back in the city and we can go visit. Maybe we can stop and see Hope too. It's been a bit.**

**(1:29pm) Moony: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. I like it.**

**(1:29pm) Moony: Best spy names ever.**

**(1:30pm) Wormtail: Moooonnyyy!**

**(1:30pm) Prongs: Moony!!! Yay!**

**(1:30pm) Padfoot: Boyfriend!**

**(1:30pm) Moony: I'm literally sitting right by the both of you...**

**(1:31pm) Prongs: But... Pete isnt!**

**(1:31pm) Moony: ... that's fair.**

**(1:31pm) Moony: Ok I have to ask, what's up with the quarter thing James?**

**(1:31pm) Wormtail: ugh.**

**(1:31pm) Padfoot: here we go 🙄**

**(1:32pm) Prongs: It's a top secret inside joke I had with Penny.**

**(1:32pm) Wormtail: He would never tell us.**

**(1:32pm) Padfoot: We have tried everything.**

**(1:32pm) Moony: hmmmm....**

**(1:32pm) Moony: But have you tried minding your own business though?**

**(1:33pm) Prongs: I fucking love this guy 👆**

**(1:33pm) Wormtail: ouch!**

**(1:33pm) Padfoot: Messed. Up.**

**(1:34pm) Prongs: Honestly. New best friend. You two peasants are dismissed.**

**(1:34pm) Wormtail: 🖕**

**(1:34pm) Padfoot: 🖕**

**(1:34pm) Padfoot: and I'm telling Dorcas!**

**(1:35pm) Prongs: 😳**

-

By the time Peter and his parents arrived the food was nearly done and people were gathering around the table to begin the feast, everyone talking animatedly about how delicious everything looked and smelled, and laughing at the napkin animals James and Remus had made.

Everything from the food to the conversation was amazing. 

While their parents played the longest game of dominos ever after dinner, the friends took a walk through the Potter's neighborhood.

All of the houses were gigantic, but Remus felt that none of them had the same _homey_ feeling that the Potter's place did. It was nearly impossible to not feel welcome in their home. 

"That house just looks like it's probably owned by some villain" Lily said, pointing to an iron fence that just said _"Parkinson Place'._ "And I don't mean in the funny Doofenshmirtz way either" she added with a sideways glance as they walked passed. 

"Yea..." Regulus hummed knowingly. "Not the best people, the Parkinson's."

 _"Understatement"_ James muttered, taking Lily's hand as he ushered the group down a road to the right.

"Ugh stop being so adorable and shit" Pete groaned playfully at their display of affection. "You're making me miss Mary."

"You've got _us_ Pete" Marlene said with a smile, gesturing between herself and Regulus. 

"Not the same" Pete said with a long suffering sigh that was poorly concealing a grin. "I demand someone hold my hand."

"Soft pass there Petey" Regulus said, laughing as Peter let out a gasp as if emotionally wounded. 

"Pass from me too" Marlene said. "But I'll give you a piggy back ride!" 

"Yes" Pete said, giving Regulus a dramatic scathing look as Marlene hunched down. "At least _SOMEONE_ cares about my _suffering!"_

"Yea yea yea..." Regulus said, waving his hand dismissively. 

Marlene leveled Sirius with a challenging stare as she adjusted Pete on her back. "You ready for a rematch, _cheater?"_

"We won that fair and square!" James cut in, louder than necessary. 

"You fell and then rolled across the mark!" Pete squeaked. _"Cheating!"_

"Oh _it is on!_ " Sirius said, hunching over with his hands on his knees. "Remus get on my back."

 _"Huh?"_ Remus said, very confused. 

"New years eve last year these two" -Pete jabbed his finger toward Sirius and James- "bet that they could beat us in a piggyback race. Losers had to buy all the beer at the next meetup. But they _cheated!"_

"Did _not!"_ James snorted. "Lily, get on my back." 

_"No way!"_ Marlene shouted. "Lily is _tiny!_ That's not a fair match! Let _her_ carry _you!"_

"Ummm.... I don't think I can" Lily laughed, looking at James's muscular build and then down at her own small frame. 

"I've got this" Regulus said, nodding to James as he bent low enough for James to hop on his back. 

"Alright I'm going to walk to that stop sign and shout _ready, set, go"_ Lily was saying as she made her way quickly passed them down the road. "Winners drink free at the next night at the Three Broomsticks?"

Everyone nodded as they exchanged insults and competitive looks. 

The race was won, to no one's surprise, by Marlene and Pete, who did a little victory dance while singing ' _We won! You lost_!' loudly as they caught their breath on the walk back toward the Potter's. 

-

Pete and Marlene decided to ride back into the city with James, Lily and Regulus, while Sirius followed behind them with Remus on the motorcycle. Pete would be staying the night while Remus and Lily dropped Marlene off on their way back to their place. 

Everyone was ready to call it a night and get some rest, but no one really wanted to leave, or make the long drive. But they said their goodbyes to Effie and Monty anyway and were on the road. 

It had been a wonderful Thanksgiving, but Remus had still felt the weight of his mother's absence whenever he looked around the dinner table that night. She would have loved the Potters. She would have loved the Mckinnons and the Pettigrews too. And he would have loved her to not be dead. 

Holding onto Sirius a little tighter than he would normally, Remus let a few tears fall, making a small wet spot on the back of Sirius's jacket where his cheek was pressed. 

Even though Remus was sure he couldn't feel the tears through the leather, Sirius took his hand breifly off the handlebars and gave Remus's leg a small squeeze, and it meant the world to him. 

-

Later that night, with each of the boys in their own beds and Peter half asleep on the couch, a collective buzz rang through the apartment. 

** The Boys Are Back:  **

**(12:04am) Sirius: I can't sleep.**

**(12:04am) Regulus: I can. Goodnight.**

**(12:04am) Peter: I can't hear you. I'm sleeping.**

**(12:04am) James: Too. Tired. To. Think.**

**(12:05am) Sirius: 🖕**

  
**(12:07am) Sirius: Me and Remus had sex for the first time last night.**

  
Sirius smiled to himself when he heard the scrambling of feet from several rooms as all three boys burst through his door.

Peter was grinning knowingly while he did a slow clap by himself. Regulus asked several questions, following each one with "ew no I don't want to know". James lunged across the room and onto the bed, tackling Sirius fully as he shouted loudly "I fucking knew it!"

"I thought you guys were _tired"_ Sirius put in mildly, doing his best to shove James off of him just as Peter and Regulus joined in on the pile. 

"This is a big moment!" Pete said seriously. 

"How on _earth_ could we sleep _now!"_ James laughed, settling himself next across from Sirius on the bed. 

"I mean... it's not like I'm a virgin or anything" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. 

_"Lalalalalala"_ Regulus sang out, covering his ears dramatically for a second before James pulled his arms down. 

"Yea... but still..." James said with a grin. _"Remus."_

"Yea" Sirius agreed with a sigh, a soppy grin on his face. _"Remus..."_

"I fucking called it!" Pete said with a nod. _"OTP!"_

  
Lily would have a similar reaction in the morning when Remus told her and Dorcas over breakfast. Marlene would pretend to be offended while grinning wildly across the gym to Sirius the entire next day. 

How lovely to be _so_ cared for by _so many_ wonderful people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....  
> Would you rather be able to talk to animals, or speak any language?
> 
> ❤❤ As always, I love the feedback from you guys. You're the absolute fucking best!


	49. Holly Jolly Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes home for Christmas.  
> Lyall comes to NY to have Christmas with Remus and the Potters. 
> 
> Fluff with a little bit of holiday sadness.

Lily would miss James, of course, but she was happy to be visiting home for Christmas. Being around the Potter’s was always a great time, though it did make her miss her own parents a bit. So much so, in fact, that she was even willing to play nice with her snake of an older sister for a few days.

Her mom and dad seemed to be completely oblivious to the two sisters disdain for one another, insisting that they might enjoy doing various activities together. Lily was almost grateful that Petunias walrus of a finance would be coming for Christmas day, meaning she could easily avoid her all together with the excuse of letting her have that time with her future husband. 

This would be Petunias last Christmas with the family before getting married to Vernon, so Lily felt that she could stick it out. At least, she _hoped._ For her parents. 

What made it harder, though, was the fact that Remus had opted to stay in New York for the holiday, inviting his dad to stay in her room while she was gone, with the two of them joining the Potters for a small Christmas dinner together.

**House Of Hotties:**

**(12:41pm) Lilyflower: I formally request sanctuary.**

**(12:41pm) Moony: You have been home less than 45 minutes….**

**(12:41pm) Lilyflower: And I change my mind. I want to go back to NY.**

**(12:41pm) Lilyflower: This coming home idea was just stupid.**

**(12:42pm) Moony: It was YOUR idea!**

**(12:42pm) Lilyflower: I sometimes make bad choices Remus. Clearly.**

**(12:42pm) Moony: You know where dad keeps the spare key if you need a break.**

**(12:43pm) Lilyflower: Ugh. No…. as perfect as that sounds right now.**

**(12:43pm) Lilyflower: I should stay right? Because it’s the holidays and all that?**

**(12:43pm) Moony: Yea… dad mentioned how excited your folks were to have you home for a few days.**

**(12:44pm) Lilyflower: Damn it.**

**(12:44pm) Lilyflower: Why do they have to love me so much…**

**(12:44pm) Moony: Yes, that must be really hard for you 🙄**

**(12:45pm) Lilyflower 🖕**

**(12:45pm) Lilyflower: You should have come home with me! Why don't you and dad just come back and spend Christmas with us?**

**(12:45pm) Lilyflower: Petunia just asked about my ‘little gay friend’. She clearly misses you.**

**(12:45pm) Moony: I can't hear you…. You’re breaking up….**

**(12:46pm) Lilyflower: mhm**

**(12:46pm) Lilyflower: Traitor.**

-

Lyall arrived in the city right around dinner on the 23rd, and so he and Remus decided on the thia food around the corner from the apartment. They spent the meal catching up on all of the things that had been going on in their lives- Lyall with his work and the recent visit to see Hope’s family, and Remus with his school, job, and friends.

They laughed about the predictability of their family members, the recent adoption of Sirius by the Potters, and how speaking to Animals was _clearly_ the superior skill to speaking any language.

Remus wasn’t sure if it was the nearly 7 months that had passed since his mom's death, or the fact that they were outside of the house that held all of the memories that they would never get back, but something was different. Something about this time with his dad was just… _better._

“I’m glad I came, son” Lyall smiled, walking with Remus to the car he was borrowing from Lily. “And I’m looking forward to meeting Sirius’s family as well.”

“Sirius said that Effie literally squealed when she heard we would be coming” Remus laughed. 

“So it’s pretty _serious_ then? You and… well… _Sirius?”_ Lyall asked as they began the drive home, laughing at his own little joke. 

Remus nodded with a smile. “Yea. I think it is.” 

“Your mother thought there was _something_ between you two when they all came to visit.” He paused for a moment, smiling at the memory of Hope dancing in their backyard. “She would be so happy for you. I know I am.” 

Remus cleared his throat and blinked furiously. “Thanks dad. I… I love him.” 

** The Relationship:  **

**(9:19pm) Boyfriend Sirius: How is it going with your dad?**

**(9:19pm) Boyfriend Remus: Really good actually!**

**(9:19pm) Boyfriend Remus: We actually talked about you a little bit**

**(9:20pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Of course you did Moony. I’m pretty great.**

**(9:20pm) Boyfriend Remus: har… har…**

**(9:20pm) Boyfriend Remus: Apparently mom had been rooting for us from the start.**

**(9:21pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I always loved that woman!**

**(9:21pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Ugh. Pete says hi.**

**(9:21pm) Boyfriend Sirius: And James too.**

-

** The Marauders:  **

**(9:22pm) Moony: Hi Wormy. Hi Prongs.**

**(9:22pm) Prongs: Moony!!!**

**(9:22pm) Wormtail: Mooooooooooooonnyy!**

**(9:23pm) Padfoot: You guys know he’s MY boyfriend right?**

**(9:23pm) Prongs: Yea… and we apologize about that by the way Remus.**

**(9:23pm) Wormtail: You have our deepest sympathies.**

**(9:23pm) Moony: Thanks guys. It’s been a real struggle.**

**(9:24pm) Padfoot: 🖕**

**(9:24pm) Moony: haha**

**(9:24pm) Moony: Well me and dad are about to watch a movie.**

**(9:24pm) Prongs: Ohhh what movie?**

**(9:25pm) Moony: Lord of The Rings**

**(9:25pm) Prongs: Oh that's a good one!!**

**(9:25pm) Padfoot: You’re not invited James. We have movies here.**

**(9:25pm) Wormtail: We took James’s phone away.**

**(9:25pm) Wormtail: so now he's pouting...**

**(9:25pm) Padfoot: Enjoy your movie. And tell Lyall we say hello!**

**(9:25pm) Moony: haha will do.**

-

** House Of Hotties:  **

**(12:57am) Lilyflower: You up?**

**(12:57am) Moony: Yep**

_Lily calling…_

_R- Hey_

_L- I am having regrets._

_R- Family time not going the way you planned it?_

_L- No… it’s fine. I just… I miss Tuney. The old Tuney._

_R- ahhhh…_

_L- Yea…_

_R- Have you tried to talk to her? Make amends and all that?_

_L-I did before I made the move to the city. But you know how she is… Everything is always someone else’s fault. She wouldn’t even acknowledge that we used to be close. It fucking sucks. [sigh] And now she is about to get married to the actually worst person I have ever met and move across the fucking state, and we’ll probably never work this shit out._

_R- Is there anything I can do?_

_L- No… it just is what it is._

_R- I’m sorry Lil…_

_L- Ugh. Here it is the first Christmas without Hope and I’m the one crying to you._

_R- haha it’s alright. Things have been going pretty well actually with dad. We’re going to see mom’s tree tomorrow and have some lunch there._

_L- That sounds lovely Rem._

_R- I really miss her. She was the best at Christmas._

_L- She really was…_

_R- I bet the Potters do Christmas right though_

_L- haha I’m sure. Take some pictures for me?_

_R- I’ll consider it…_

_L- oh fuck off_

_R- Pass._

_L haha and say hello to your mom for me too._

_R- I will._

_L- Night, Rem._

_R- Goodnight Lil_

-

** The Relationship:  **

**(1:11am) Boyfriend Sirius: OK so James told me Lord of The Rings is like… the longest movie ever, but I’m assuming it’s over by now?**

**(1:29am) Boyfriend Remus: Yea it’s been over. I was just on the phone with Lily.**

**(1:29am) Boyfriend Sirius: Well I’m the last one up in the pillow fort me Wormy, Prongs and Reg built so… last song before sleep?**

**(1:30am) Boyfriend Remus: Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen,**

**(1:30am) Boyfriend Sirius: hmm. A true gem.**

**(1:31am) Boyfriend Remus: So true.**

**(1:31am) Boyfriend Sirius: Night Moonman**

**(1:31am) Boyfriend Sirius: love you**

**(1:32am) Boyfriend Remus: I love you too Padfoot. Goodnight.**

  
  


*

  
  


Lyall carried the canvas bag with their lunch while Remus carried his travel keyboard and a blanket down the long trek to the little garden area where his mother's tree was growing strong. 

“Oh my God” Lyall muttered as they walked nearer. “She…. She’s grown _so much”_ he added, a bit louder, and Remus could hear the lump in his dad's throat. 

“Yea” Remus smiled as he unfolded the blanket. “Sirius sent me some articles about how music helps plants grow and… well… I’ve been coming here once a week or so and playing piano.” He sat down on the blanket, gesturing for his dad to do the same as he started to get the food out. 

“I was a little worried about the winter” Lyall said, making himself as comfortable as he could on the hard ground. “But it looks like you have really been taking good care of her…” he trailed off as his voice cracked with emotion, turning his attention to his own food. 

“Thanks dad” he said, looking Lyall right in the eyes, and trying to convey as much feeling as he could in the words. It must have been enough, because Lyall cleared his throat and nodded his head wordlessly. 

Remus always enjoyed the time by his mother’s tree. It seemed so natural that she would want to give back and become a beautiful part of nature, and Remus was still moved by it every single visit. 

They stayed there until nearly 4, laying on the blanket, playing music and talking about all the things they would be doing if Hope were still with them, laughing at the traditions that they never really wanted to be part of that Hope had insisted on. Neither of them said the words, but both were feeling the weight of it all, missing all of those silly family things now that they knew they would never have them back. 

“Lily is really having a hard time getting along with Petunia I think” Remus said as their conversation shifted to home. 

Lyall laughed lightly at this and raised his eyebrows knowingly. “She was always a little too tightly wound up wasn’t she?” He laughed again as Remus nodded his head at the understatement. “Well, maybe that’s just what happens when you are so far apart in age. Petunia is what? 30 now?” 

“I think so” Remus nodded, flicking a tiny fresh snowflake from his knee. “Sometimes I think she’s the reason Lily wanted to move across the country for school” he chuckled. “I mean… it worked out… but _still!”_

They took a selfie in front of Hope’s tree to send to Lily before they left, and Remus decided to send it to his friends as well. 

** Squad:  **

**(3:41pm) Remus: [Photo]**

**(3:41pm) Lily: Ahh! I love that so much!**

**(3:41pm) James: Wow! Hope is really growing!**

**(3:41pm) Dorcas: Hi Lyall! Hi Hope!**

**(3:41pm) Peter: You and your dad look so much alike in this picture!**

**(3:41pm) Sirius: Hi to Hope from me and Reg!!**

**(3:41pm) Remus: I guess we do kinda look alike in the beanies and big jackets haha**

**(3:42pm) Marlene: Everything about this picture is my favorite!**

**(3:42pm) Marlene: Look at your little red nose Remus!**

**(3:42pm) Sirius: Hey! Back off my man!**

**(3:42pm) Marlene: 🙄**

**(3:43pm) Dorcas: I’m bored. What’s everyone doing?**

**(3:43pm) James: Well Sirius is currently making kissy faces at Regulus who is about to leave to spend the evening with Ben.**

**(3:43pm) James: [Video]**

**(3:44pm) Peter: Classic Padfoot**

**(3:44pm) Lily: That’s brotherly love if I ever saw it**

**(3:44pm) Lily: Making pies with my mom and sister. Yay…**

**(3:44pm) Sirius: me and Jamesie are about to go to the gym then go eat then hit up a karaoke bar.**

**(3:45pm) James: No we’re not.**

**(3:45pm) Sirius: yes we are.**

**(3:45pm) Sirius: Who is joining us?**

**(3:45pm) Marlene: Damn. That sounds like a great time.**

**(3:45pm) Marlene: I’m at mom and dads for the night. Christmas with Ds fam tomorrow.**

**(3:46pm) Peter: I’m at Marys…**

**(3:46pm) Dorcas: I’m in! Where are we eating at?**

**(3:46pm) Remus: We are about to leave here.**

**(3:46pm) Remus: Dad says we can do dinner. I don’t know if he’ll be interested in the karaoke bar thing though so we might pass on that.**

**(3:47pm) James: Well we aren’t doing karaoke anyway Remus so that’s fine.**

**(3:47pm) Sirius: yes we are.**

**(3:47pm) Sirius: Pizza Shack good for everyone then? 6?**

**(3:47pm) Dorcas: Sounds great!**

**(3:48pm) Remus: Yea that’s good. I can show dad the gym where I do the classes. He’s never been.**

**(3:48pm) Sirius: Awesome! Everyone warm up your singing voices!**

**(3:48pm) James: We are NOT doing that!**

**(3:48pm) Sirius: yes we are.**

-

Several hours and a few pitchers of beer later Remus, Sirius, James, Dorcas, and Lyall were on stage at the Three Broomsticks singing loudly and terribly off key to “ _All I Want For Christmas Is You_.” 

Lyall had been surprisingly upbeat about the idea of going to a karaoke bar with his son, and Sirius had run with it before James could cut in and say no again. 

Remus was laughing hard as he walked off the stage with the rest of their group. Sirius was already conspiring with Lyall about what songs they should do next, and James went to get another pitcher of beer for their table. 

“Your dad is pretty great” Dorcas said coolly, resting her head on Remus' shoulder while she caught her breath. 

“Yea…” Remus laughed, glancing over at his dad while he and Sirius flipped through the list of songs next to the stage. “He kinda _is,_ isn’t he?” 

“I guess you don’t get it _ALL_ from Hope” she said knowingly, moving to let Sirius take the seat as everyone else joined them. 

“Me and Lyall here are going to do ‘ _Shot Through The Heart_ ’ next” Sirius said excitedly. “Do you want to come up with us?” 

“No I’m going to sit this one out” Remus laughed, filling up his mug with the beer James had just set down. 

He turned his attention to his dad and added with a light laugh: “How come I never knew you could sing like that dad?” 

Lyall reached to refill his own mug as he laughed along. “Well me and your mother would go to this hole in the wall bar on weekends when I was in Law School, and they had karaoke every thursday.” he laughed again at the memory. “She _loved_ that crappy little place.”

Watching Lyall and Sirius on stage together, it occurred to Remus that he had never considered how his mom and dad had spent their time together before he was born - before all of the hospital stays. 

Maybe he was more like his father than he ever knew.. 

Dorcas, James and Remus had opted for ‘ _Don’t You Forget About Me’_ as a tribute to their shared love of The Breakfast Club movie. Lyall heckled them playfully the whole time, while Sirius wolf whistled everytime Remus started to sing. It was a really wonderful night, and Remus was glad that Sirius had talked them all into going. 

As they ordered up a large plate of nachos to share, James snapped a quick picture that Remus was sure they would all laugh at in the morning, and sent it to Lily. 

** The Potter/Evans Alliance:  **

**(9:54pm) Rudolph: [Photo]**

**(9:55pm) Wildflower: haha! I see Sirius got his way**

**(9:55pm) Rudolph: yes! Siruus sometimes hsa good ideas**

**(9:55pm) Wildflower: haha well have fun!**

-

Lily was elbow deep in wrapping paper with Petunia scrutinizing her every move on the floor next to her. 

“We would be done by now if you could stay off that phone” Petunia huffed. 

Lily just rolled her eyes. “It was a few texts. _Chill the fuck out_ Tuney…” 

As Petunia let out a sniff of disapproval at the language, Lily balled up a stray strip of wrapping paper and tossed it gently at her sister. It landed right in the middle of her face, and the two girls stared at each other for a long moment.

Lily was sure she was about to get an ear full, and was completely shocked when Petunia wordlessly picked up the paper and threw it right back, the edges of her mouth twitching slightly as she raised her eyebrows in challenge. 

What happened over the next 20 minutes could only be described as an all out paper-ball war.

Lily and Petunia, having made the entire house shake with their scrambling around and laughing, were joined quickly by their parents. Lily and her dad were crouching behind the couch, lobbing huge paper cannon balls toward the corner where Petunia and her mother were hiding behind the overturned coffee table. 

By the time a truce was called, they all had sore cheeks from laughing. They finished the night with hot chocolate around the Christmas tree, and looking around at her family, Lily had to hold back tears at the absolute joy she felt in that moment. 

She knew it couldn’t last. They would be joined by Vernon in the morning and Petunia would have returned to her typical icey self. But in that moment, she had her sister back. She had her family, and a memory of that night that she could keep with her for a lifetime. 

** House Of Hotties:  **

**(12:01am) Lilyflower: Hey drunk…**

**(12:01am) Moony: haha nah. I stopped drinking an hour ago and got some food in me.**

**(12:01am) Lilyflower: Are you still at the Three Broomosticks?**

**(12:02am) Moony: No me and dad are on the way home in an Uber. He’s asleep.**

**(12:02am) Moony: [Photo]**

**(12:03am) Lilyflower: That picture is pure gold!**

**(12:03am) Moony: I know right? He's even drooling a bit.**

**(12:03am) Lilyflower: Me and tuney had a huge wrapping paper ball fight and mom and dad joined in and then we actually had a fun night drinking coca by the tree and even played a game of scrabble like a normal fucking family!**

**(12:04am) Moony: whoa! That’s amazing Lil!**

**(12:04am) Lilyflower: Of course it’ll all be shit again tomorrow… but look**

**(12:05am) Lilyflower: [Photo]**

**(12:05am) Moony: Aw you all look so happy! I haven’t seen Petunia smile since…**

**(12:05am) Moony: Wait! Have I ever seen her smile?!**

**(12:06am) Lilyflower: Probably not! 😂**

**(12:06am) Moony: 😂**

**(12:07am) Lilyflower: Merry Christmas Remus.**

**(12:07am) Moony: Merry Christmas Lily**

  
  


*

Remus and Lyall opened a few of their gifts together on Christmas morning over some toast and coffee on the living room floor. 

Lily had gifted Remus the new messenger bag he had been eyeing for over a month. Remus had given Lily a book on how to make sushi -something she had insisted she needed to learn ever since coming home from Japan- and all of the tools that the book said were needed. His Christmas card to her explained that his motives were purely selfish and he just wanted sushi, but he knew Lily would love it. 

Remus had bought and organized several dozen photos taken between himself and Lily since they had moved to New York together, and placed them in a nice leather album, which he gifted to his dad. Lily had a similar photo album made for her own parents as well. 

Lyall had brought several tins of sweets from the little family owned bakery near their house that Remus practically lived in when he was growing up, insisting that he save some for Lily, but knowing he probably wouldn’t. Lily _was_ home, afterall, Remus thought to himself. Right down the street from the beautiful bakery, and if she wanted sweets, she could have walked down there and gotten them herself. 

Remus and Lily had each collected a number of small things for each of their parents around the city as well, including coffee from the shop around the corner, and the classic ‘I Love NY’ t-shirts. 

**House Of Hotties: **

**(9:13am) Lilyflower: Remus! I love my gift so much! Thank you!**

**(9:13am) Moony: Did you read the card?**

**(9:13am) Moony: I have high hopes for a sushi night soon!**

**(9:14am) Lilyflower: Of course!**

**(9:14am) Lilyflower: Did your dad like the album? My folks love theirs**

**(9:14am) Moony: Yes! He has gone through it about 4 times since he opened it already.**

**(9:15am) Lilyflower: Petunia was not amused by her I love NY shirt**

**(9:15am) Moony: haha! I bet…**

**(9:15am) Lilyflower: She got me this awful, hideous vase**

**(9:15am) Lilyflower: So be thinking of places for me to hide it when I get back**

**(9:16am) Moony: Will do**

**(9:16am) Lilyflower: When do you head to James and Sirius’s?**

**(9:16am) Moony: Well we still need to get dressed, so probably leave in an hour or so.**

**(9:16am) Lilyflower: Alright have fun.**

**(9:16am) Lilyflower: I have to go. Tuney is screaming at me to get dressed now because Vernon is on the way.**

**(9:17am) Moony: My deepest sympathies.**

**(9:17am) Lilyflower: If I end up killing her you are obligated as my pseudo-brother and best friend to help me hide the body.**

**(9:17am) Moony: I agree to your terms.**

**(9:17am) Lilyflower: You are the literal best.**

**(9:18am) Moony: I know**

-

** Squad: **

**(10:21am) Marlene: LOOOOOOOKKKK!!!!**

**(10:21am) Marlene: [Photo]**

**(10:21am) Lily: oh my god marls! Did D get you a ring!?!**

**(10:21am) Peter: that is a fucking rock right there.**

**(10:21am) James: Damn! My best friend did good!**

**(10:21am) Sirius: ahh! Marls! This is amazing!**

**(10:21am) Remus: oh shit that’s nice**

**(10:22am) Dorcas: Look at the one Marlene got for me though**

**(10:22am) Dorcas [Photo]**

**(10:22am) Peter: that speaks to me**

**(10:22am) James: ok i need you two to just stop being so fucking adorable right now before I cry!**

**(10:22am) Sirius: ohhh nice D!**

**(10:22am) Remus: That is so you, D! Marlene did so good!**

**(10:23am) Lily: It is just perfect!**

**(10:23am) Marlene: We decided our gifts to each other would be our rings.**

**(10:23am) Dorcas: Yea and we even went to the same place on different days! Crazy!**

**(10:24am) Marlene: And get this:**

**(10:24am) Marlene: The guy who sold us both the rings was like… talking about Dorcas to me when I went, saying how she was gushing about me like I was about her**

**(10:24am) Dorcas: But we didn't know that it was the same guy until we gave each other the rings because I didn’t tell him Marlene's name and she didn’t say mine! But the guy just… knew!**

**(10:25am) Remus: You guys are too fucking cute.**

**(10:25am) Peter: that's a story to tell the grandkids one day.**

**(10:25am) Sirius: Update: James is crying**

**(10:25am) Lily: Of course he is… the big idiot.**

-

Remus was only a little nervous for Effie and Monty to meet his dad. He had no doubts, because everyone involved was genuinely a good person, that they would get along well enough to at least make it through the evening. 

Sure enough, within 30 minutes of James throwing open the front door, they were gathered in the sunroom, laughing jovially as Lyall passed his phone around to show off pictures of Remus as a child that he had saved on there just for this occasion. 

“Your dad and mine are like... the same person, I swear” James said with a laugh. “The first time I brought Lily around he wasted no time in whipping out the photos of me during my stupid cowboy phase” 

“Well” Lyall chuckled shyly “I’m _surely_ not going to let a little thing like living halfway across the country stop me from being the thoroughly embarrassing parent that _Remmy_ here deserves.” He threw his arm around Remus, jostling him playfully as Remus groaned in distress through the grin creeping onto his face. 

“See… that sounds _exactly_ like something dad would say!” James said with a shrug while Sirius nodded in agreement next to him. 

“I need to see those cowboy pictures though” Remus said, giving Sirius a severe look. 

Sirius stood up, gave Remus a tight salute and walked out of the room to get the album. James groaned loudly and threw his head back into the cushions of the couch. 

They spent nearly an hour looking over old photos of James and Sirius and Remus. There were even several of them that included Regulus, something Reg was quite surprised to see, though pleased.

After they had exhausted their ability to embarrass their children, Monty stood to give Lyall a tour of the house while Effie checked on the turkey. 

“I love your hair” Remus mumbled, flicking the tied end of Sirius’s french braid as they all walked down into the living room to put the albums away. 

“Thanks” Sirius said happily. _“James_ did it, if you can believe that. I guess he’s had Lily teaching him for a while now so that he can do it any time I want. Isn’t it the _best gift”_ he added, running his hand over the weaving of the braid with a smile. 

“That’s so nice” Remus said, impressed. “Really great job James.” 

“Thank you Remus” James replied as they all made their way down the hall into his room. “Now can you guess what this _asshat_ got _ME?”_

Sirius’s smile had suddenly become mischievous as Regulus darted ahead and grabbed a small pillow off of James’s bed to hand to Remus, who choked out a laugh at what he saw. 

It was a white throw pillow with the picture of James’s after he ran into the poll on his first date with Lily, bloody nose and all, printed on one side. Photoshopped on top of James’s head was a comically large pair of antlers with Christmas lights strung through them, and the words “ _I’m Rudolph Bitch!_ ” in huge red letters on the bottom of the photo. 

“This is _amazing”_ Remus wheezed through his laughter. 

“I know right?!” Sirius said, laughing too. 

“Yea yea…” James said morosely. But even he succumbed to a few chuckles as Regulus placed the pillow in the dead center of the bed with a final nod.

“What about you two then” Remus asked, looking between Sirius and Regulus as they made their way back into the main part of the house. “Did you do presents?” 

Regulus and Sirius looked at each other and laughed, each leaning forward to grab a handful of miniature cookies from a tin on the coffee table as they sat down. 

“No...” Regulus said with a grin. “We got sentimental a few nights back-” 

“- _and drunk”_ Sirius put in. 

“And drunk” Reg agreed with a laugh. _“Very_ drunk.”

“So we decided not to buy gifts for each other” Sirius shrugged. “Instead we stayed up and ordered about 5 metric shit tons of cookies from this place in London that delivers to the states.”

Regulus nodded happily as he chewed a huge handful of the mini cookies. _“No regrets”_ he shouted, crumbs falling from his mouth as everyone laughed. 

Dinner was an wonderful affair, and Lyall seemed to be enjoying himself too. 

After they had all stuffed themselves full to bursting, each gushing to Effie about how truly wonderful everything had tasted, Remus nudged Sirius gently and nodded his head toward the living room. 

“I have your Christmas present” Remus said as they walked over to the place by the entrance where he had left his coat and bag. 

_“Remus…”_ Sirius started with a small sigh, “you really don’t have to get me a gift for things its-” but Remus had silenced him by placing the wrapped box in his hands. 

“It’s _not_ a big deal…” he muttered as Sirius tore off the paper of what was very clearly a record of some kind. 

As Sirius looked at the album he let out a laugh of excitement. “This is _perfect!”_

It was the Fleetwood Mac self titled album that had the song _Landslide_ on it. 

“Let’s put it on right now” Sirius said happily, making to drag Remus back into the main part of the house. 

“Well there is something else too but… umm... “ Remus stopped them before they had taken more than a few steps. “I sort of… can I... play the piano that’s in the sitting room?”

Sirius smiled curiously as he nodded his head and led the way to the other room.

They were soon joined by James and Regulus, who had informed them that the parents were starting up a game of dominos in the dining room. 

As everyone sat in the squashy armchairs around the piano, Remus took a deep, cleansing breath and sat down. 

When Remus’s fingers began to dance over the keys, he heard a small gasp of surprise from Sirius, who clearly recognized the song after the first measure. 

Then Remus began to sing, and James let out an audible _“ohhh”_ as he too understood where this was going. 

_It’s getting harder to stay away…_

_All I really want to be_

_Is a note from the songs you send to me_

_On the old records you keep_

_Before we both sleep_

_It’s getting harder to stay away…_

Sirius began humming along with him about halfway through, and it gave Remus confidence knowing Sirius was obviously please. 

_What use would it be to lie?_

_I’ve been falling for you for a while_

_It’s getting harder to stay away…._

  
  


When he was done the other three boys gave him a short applause, and he took a dramatic bow before sitting down again on the piano bench, facing them.

Sirius lunged across the room and threw his arms around Remus, mumbling how it was the best gift he could have given him into his shoulder. James was leaned back in the chair grinning ear to ear as he shook his head in amazement. 

“That was lovely Remus” Reg said. “Did you write that?” 

_“Actually”_ James drawled. “ _Sirius_ wrote that song for _Remus_ when they were both being complete morons about each other.”

 _“Hey!”_ Sirius said defensively. Then thinking about his words for a moment shrugged and said “yea ok. That’s fair…” He turned to Remus. “Did you learn to play that just by listening to that crappy cell phone recording James took?

“Yea” Remus nodded shyly, blushing at the look Sirius was giving him. “But I don’t play guitar so… piano it is.” 

James gasped dramatically and pointed between Sirius and Remus with wide eyes. “You two should perform that _together!_ Remus on piano and Sirius on guitar!” 

“Oh I bet that would sound great” Regulus added, nodding approvingly. 

Sirius looked to Remus with raised eyebrows. “What do you think?” 

“I love that idea” Remus smiled, moving to cuddle up with Sirius on the small armchair. “We make a good team” he added, and he could feel the deep vibration in Sirius’s chest as he hummed in agreement.   
  


Remus spent the next morning walking around the city with his dad. 

They had breakfast together and checked out some of the odd little shops in the artsy district before Remus had to drop Lyall off at the airport. It was a really good time, and Remus found that it was more difficult to say goodbye than it usually was. 

He had set his expectations reasonably low when they first decided that Lyall would be making the visit, but these new memories they had made were some of the best one on one times Remus had ever had with his dad. 

The realization of that knocked his breath away as ‘I wish mom had seen us like this’ crossed his mind. 

What he said instead was “I had the best time, dad.” 

But Lyall must have been thinking something along the same lines as him, because his eyes were suddenly bright with unshed tears as he reached to pull Remus into a deep hug, mumbling “Let’s do this again soon” into his curls as he let go. 

As Remus watched his dad walk toward the terminal he wiped his eyes and checked his watch. 

Lily would be landing any moment. 

-

Lily and Remus were more quiet than usual on the ride home from the airport, both claiming to simply be tired, but neither believing the lie. 

They immediately began unpacking Lily’s things, lightly discussing their plans for the next day as they slowly moved around her room. 

“We are doing Thursday lunch tomorrow” Remus said. “You know you are welcome to come if you want.” 

“No” Lily sighed. “James works evenings everyday until new year so we’re going to exchange our gifts tomorrow over lunch.” 

“That will be nice” Remus said, giving her a small smile. “He’s going to _love_ your gift. It’s right up his alley” he added with a laugh, pulling out the large vase Lily had said was from Petunia. 

Lily took the vase in her hands and sat down on the bed, staring wordlessly at it for several long minutes before she set it on her bedside table with a deep sigh.

"She doesn't know me at all."

Remus knew that she was thinking of her sister; of the relationship they could have had. He knew that look on her face well, and was likely mirroring it unintentionally even in that moment, due to his own heartbreak. 

He was feeling the weight of his dad's departure, and in the echoes of their new, closer relationship, was still the deep grief he carried for the loss of his mother. 

Remus said none of this though, and simply pushed all the bags and dirty clothes into the floor, making space on the bed for himself as Lily plopped her back onto the bed, closed eyes toward the ceiling. 

“I’m a just.... fucking sad, Remus.”

“Yea.... Me too” he sighed deeply, nodding his understanding. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“....no” Lily muttered after a beat. “Do you?”

“No.”

“Do you want to get some food?” Lily asked after a long silence. 

“Yes.” 

So they got up, brushed off the proverbial dust, and headed to the fridge to heat up all the leftovers Effie had sent home with Remus the night before. 

Lily popped on some old recordings of Top Model and they sat there, vegging out on their worn sofa together in silence, neither one really paying attention to the television. 

Remus knew they would be fine. They would get over this funk and tomorrow things would go back to normal. They would laugh again and see their friends and feel… better. Because they had each other. 

But today was a day for sad. 

Today Remus watched his dad get on a plane while regretting every part of his childhood that they weren’t as close as they had gotten in the past 3 days. Today Lily said goodbye to the idea that her and her only sister would ever be closer than distant relatives who might occasionally mingle during weddings and holidays.

Today they mourned what could have been; what should have been. 

Tomorrow might be great. But today…. Hope was still dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus learned the song Sirius wrote for him (if you dont remember, its from the chapter titled 'its getting harder to stay away'. 
> 
> *The first holidays after a family death is tough. So is family tension... I didn't want to mask that. Sorry for the downer bits though.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> ❤


	50. Everyone Get The Fuck Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday Lunch Crew.  
> James is the 'best fucking boyfriend ever'.  
> Bouncy houses are for peasants.  
> Marlene gets a phone call.

**TLCITBMFC:**

**(10:47am) Al: I don’t think I can make it today. This stupid end of year inventory is kicking my ass!**

**(10:47am) Peter: I’m sorry Al!**

**(10:48am) Remus: Anything we can do to help?**

**(10:48am) Peter: We can bring some food to you and eat in the office?**

**(10:48am) Remus: Yea let’s do that! You can’t miss Thursday lunch crew!**

**(10:48am) Peter: He’s right… It IS the best mother fucking lunch crew, afterall.**

**(10:49am) Al: See what Marls and Sirius say first.**

**(10:49am) Remus: You know they will say yes.**

**(10:50am) Peter: for sure.**

**(10:50am) Peter: Probably on their way now.**

**(10:52am) Marlene: Of course we are eating with you Al!**

**(10:52am) Sirius: Hell yea! Think we can squeeze in a DDR round afterward?**

**(10:52am) Al: I always have time to whoop your ass at DDR Sirius.**

**(10:53am) Marlene: 😂**

**(10:53am) Remus: Count me out. But I will gladly cheer on whoever is battling against Sirius.**

**(10:53am) Sirius: … my boyfriend, everyone…**

**(10:54am) Peter: Remus is my favorite.**

**(10:54am) Al: Same!**

**(10:54am) Marlene: Honestly, same.**

**(10:54am) Sirius: What?! Marls! I drove you here you traitor!**

**(10:55am) Marlene: I said what I said bitch.**

-

As soon as Marlene walked into the office of the arcade and saw her friends, she threw her jacket off and spread her arms wide with a huge smile. 

_“Group hug!”_ she demanded happily. 

Shaking their heads in amusement, everyone knowing better than to decline, they gathered together and tossed their arms around each other, squeezing tightly and stumbling over stray feet. 

“She nearly tackled me when I got to the gym this morning” Sirius muttered under his breath, just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Oh shut it Sirius” Marlene scolded halfheartedly, giving him a playful nudge with her knee from the center of the pile. “I missed you guys, ok?”

“It’s only been… _what?_ 6 or 7 days?” Peter asked with a laugh as they reluctantly pulled apart. 

“Fuck you ok” Marlene laughed back “Since when have we been that long apart? We didn’t have lunch last Thursday, and then obviously there was Thanksgiving a few weeks back that we didn’t have Al with us…” 

“Well, we are all here _now”_ Sirius said sympathetically. 

He got the feeling Marlene was worried about their little group breaking up, which seemed crazy to him. But, Peter must have gotten the same impression because he gave Sirius a knowing glance before responding: “Well, I have grown fairly attached to you band of misfits, so you're all stuck with me forever.”

 _“Bummer...”_ Al joked with a grin at Pete as they grabbed for a bowl of pasta. 

“Don’t worry” Marlene said, patting Al consolingly on the shoulder, “He grows on you.” 

“Like a glorious fungus, baby!” Peter chortled, nodding his head in mock pride as everyone laughed. 

Most of the meal was spent talking about how they had spent their holidays, with Sirius gushing about how cool Lyall was, and insisting that they all needed to karaoke together soon. 

Pete, it seemed, had the most surprisingly eventful holiday of everyone. He spent the day with his parents and grandparents, opening gifts and refilling the wine glasses of people he didn’t really want to see. 

“I was able to sneak away around 7 though to see Mary though” he smiled. “We drove out to see Penny’s grave together because I was feeling a bit shit about it all. The gate was locked up for the night when we got there so she scaled the fucking wall with me...” he shook his head affectionately with a dopey smile. “I _love_ that woman….”

“A real winner, that Mary” Remus agreed. 

“She sure is….” Marlene nodded. “Has anyone figured out why she’s with _this_ one yet?” She said innocently, jerking her thumb toward Pete, who threw a handful of unopened salt packs at her before she had finished with the sentence. 

“Hardy fucking Har” Pete said, rolling his eyes. 

“ _Oh my god! Marlene_ !” Al shouted suddenly, dropping the inventory papers they were filling out. “Your _ring!_ Let me see _your ring_!” 

“I was _wondering_ when you guys were going to ask” Marlene laughed, holding her hand out for the whole table to see. 

Over the hour everyone chatted happily, helping Al with the paperwork they had to finish, and eating the random assortment of pasta bowls Peter had brought from the food court. Sirius lost to Al on Dance Dance Revolution, who then lost to Marlene, before they said their goodbyes and went back to work. 

Sirius and Marlene walked with Remus to the bookstore, then made their way together toward the cold parking lot, both planning to spend a few minutes warming up in the gym sauna before seeing their next clients of the day. 

“I know you only carry this thing around for Remus” Marlene said, waving the spare motorcycle helmet Sirius tossed at her, “but I’m thankful either way. Dorcas has the car, and I’d rather freeze my tits off on the back of the bike than spend a single second on the train right now.”

Sirius smiled and nodded fervently. The entire subway station was always a madhouse during the week span of Christmas and New Year’s eve, so they pretty much avoided it at all costs. Even if it meant wearing a ski mask under the helmet, and risking ridiculously chapped lips. 

“Do you think it’s going well for James?” Marlene asked absently as they climbed onto the bike. ‘“I didn’t want to bring it up at lunch because I’m not sure who all knows, but I’m _dying_ to hear how Lil liked her gift. We haven’t gotten so much as a text!” 

“Well hopefully that means it all went to plan, and our Prongies boy is getting laid right about now” Sirius said as he kicked the bike to life, both of them laughing over the engine. 

-

Lily knocked twice on the door to James’s apartment before ringing the doorbell several times in a row. Somehow that had become their little code when they visited each other, and even though it was silly, it brought a smile to her face every single time. 

_“My wildflower!”_ James shouted as he threw the door open, planting his feet in preparation to be tackled.

 _“James!”_ Lily squealed, throwing her arms around James and jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist.

There were mutterings of “ _I missed you”_ and _“4 days is too long_ ” between their kisses as several long minutes went by with them locked together in front of the open door. 

Only when the elevator buzzed down the hallway did they reluctantly break apart and make their way into the kitchen. 

“Something smells great!” Lily smiled. “Who cooked?” 

James laughed lightly as he pulled the chair out for her with dramatic flair.

“This is all Benjy” he said, placing a beautiful “He whipped this together for me this morning before he took Reg to work, and gave me _very_ detailed instructions on how to heat it up in the oven.” He laughed again, sliding the note from Benjy across the table as he took his own seat. 

“He literally wrote out how to turn the oven on” Lily chuckled. “He must _really_ know you.” 

“We took home economics together” James nodded, still laughing. “He knows better than most just how much help I require.”

They ate together, chatting and laughing about all James had gotten up to with Remus and Lyall visiting for Christmas. He showed her all the other pictures he had taken on his phone from the night they had all done karaoke, promising to blow up the one of Dorcas air guitaring on her knees on the stage in time for hers and Marlene’s wedding. 

Lily talked about her family, nearly crying all over again as she admitted her feelings of regret and nostalgia for her sister, and while she knew that family trouble wasn’t something that James could personally relate to, Lily was moved by how easy he was to talk to. 

“I really missed you so much” Lily said, wiping her eyes of the stray tears. “Mom kept saying she wished you could have come.” 

“Well, we’ll have to see if we can make that happen next year then” James smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze as he got up to clear the table. 

“Shall we do gifts?” Lily shouted to the other room as she got up to get her bag from where she had tossed it aside in the foyer, not waiting for James to reply. 

When she walked back into the kitchen James was already back, sitting at the table with a wrapped package about the size of a small shoe box. 

“Open mine first” Lily said, thrusting her gift to James toward him with a grin. “There is actually two things…” she blushed “but you have to wait for the second one.”

James tore open the package quickly and let out a bark of laughter as he held up the gift. 

It was a shiny golden trophy of a deer that read “Best Fucking Boyfriend Ever” on the placard. 

“This is... “ James stuttered through his laughter, pulling his phone out to take a picture “this… this is the best gift!” 

“Honestly, you and Sirius have like… _everything”_ she shrugged, clearly pleased that he thought it was funny, “but I noticed that you didn’t have one of _these_ yet” she gestured toward the trophy “and I thought people should know… you know… that you’re the _best fucking boyfriend ever…”_

“And it’s a deer! A _fucking deer!”_ James said, wiping tears of laughter from his face. “Honestly I was worried you were going to get me like… I don’t know… a watch or cufflinks or something. Then I would have to spend the rest of my life pretending to like it.” He took a deep breath, trying to sooth himself enough to stop laughing. 

“It’s _so_ perfect.” He set it down and pulled her into a hug, muttering “I love you so much” as she wrapped her arms tightly around his middle.

“I know you just a little bit” she said, her laughter muffled by James’s shoulder. 

“Ok now you” James smiled, handing over the box as they both sat back down at the table. 

Lily tore the wrapping paper off of a plane cardboard box excitedly. But upon opening the box she found another wrapped box, which turned out to be holding another, smaller wrapped box. Laughing and rolling her eyes, she ripped the paper off of the last tiny box, which she knew was likely jewelry of some kind by the size and shape, nervous and excited at the same time. 

Please don’t be an engagement ring, she thought to herself. She loved James with her whole heart, but no part of her was ready to plan a wedding yet. She had so much she wanted to accomplish first…. 

She let out a small gasp of surprise when she opened the lid of the box. 

It was _not_ an engagement ring. 

But it _was_ a ring. A beautiful, platinum and diamond heart shaped ring. 

James Gently took the box from her, his eyes searching her face to gage her reaction.

“This is a promise ring” he said as he removed the ring from the velvety case. “You know me so well Lily… and I think… I _think_ that I know you pretty well too. I know that you aren’t ready to get married. Hell, _I’m_ not ready either, but I _do_ know that I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person. I have a thought, and I immediately want to share it with you. I see something funny, and make a note to tell you about it later so we can laugh together. I struggle to even remember how I enjoyed life so much before I met you.”

Lily put her hands over her mouth to hide her trembling lips as James gently wiped away the single tear that had fallen onto her cheek. 

“I never ever want to be without you, Lily. This ring is just a symbol of the promise I am making you right now… I swear to do everything in my power to be the man you deserve, to support you and your dreams, and to make sure you feel loved every day.” 

James slid the ring onto Lily’s trembling finger, and she threw her arms around him, sobbing in earnest into his chest. 

“And all I got you was a stupid trophy” she said, laughing halfheartedly through her tears.

“Hey!” James said, faking offense. “That happens to be my _favorite_ _gift ever!”_

“Well” She said, blushing again as she wiped her eyes. “There is _something_ else… your second gift...” 

James raised his eyebrows, his mouth falling comically into an ‘O’ shape as Lily began to strip out of her clothes, revealing perfectly fitted scarlet lingerie. 

Taking his hand, and not bothering to pick up the clothes she had thrown on the floor, she led the way to his bedroom, wearing Christmas present number two. 

-

**Awkward Fam Club: **

**(1:21pm) Red: [Photo]**

**(1:21pm) Red: He got me a promise ring!**

**(1:21pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Oh shit! That’s nice.**

**(1:21pm) Lesbionic: Damn! My best friend did good!**

**(1:22pm) Red: He gave this little speech and I cried and it was perfect and… GAAHHH!**

**(1:22pm) Lesbionic: Hey I get it! I kinda wanna scream for you!**

**(1:22pm) Mr.MiyaGAY: honestly, same.**

**(1:22pm) Red: Did you two know about this?**

**(1:23pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Nah. I wouldn’t be shocked if Sirius did though.**

**(1:23pm) Lesbionic: Prob Petey too.. maybe Marls.**

**(1:23pm) Red: I’m so happy guys!**

**(1:23pm) Red: It should be illegal to be this fucking happy**

**(1:24pm) Lesbionic: You deserve it Red.**

**(1:24pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: 👆 All the fucking happiness in the world.**

-

** The Realest Ones:  **

**(1:27pm) Marlene: Look you little bitch… I need some news!**

**(1:27pm) Sirius: Me too!**

**(1:27pm) Peter: same**

**(1:29pm) James: She loved it!**

**(1:29pm) Peter: What did she get you?**

**(1:29pm) James: I got a really cool trophy of a deer that says BEST FUCKING BOYFRIEND EVER on it. It’s hilarious and amazing.**

**(1:30pm) James: And... something else.**

**(1:30pm) Sirius: sex.**

**(1:30pm) Marlene: Definitely sex.**

**(1:30pm) Peter: yup.**

**(1:31pm) James: 🖕**

**(1:31pm) Sirius: Lets see the trophy mate!**

**(1:31pm) James: [Photo]**

**(1:32pm) Marlene: 😂**

**(1:32pm) Peter: Man… Lily just gets it huh?**

**(1:32pm) Sirius: that’s brilliant!**

**(1:32pm) Peter: like… I’m kinda sad we never thought of it before.**

**(1:33pm) Marlene: How the fuck did we all get so lucky?**

**(1:33pm) James: fuck if I know Marls…**

  
  
  


*

  
  


The next several days were spent planning the huge New Years party they would throw at Sirius and James’s apartment over text messages, because everyone was working hard to catch up on all the work they had missed during Christmas, and trying to get ahead enough to justify the inevitable hangover they would all have on January 1st. 

The only things they knew for sure were that there would be lots of alcohol, lots of dancing, and that Peter was banned from stripping, owing to an incident from the previous years party that no one was willing to explain to those who hadn’t been there. 

-

** Party People:  **

**(4:39pm) Sirius: Ok. two words.**

**(4:39pm) Sirius: Bouncy Castle.**

**(4:39pm) Dorcas: Did you do jazz hands when you sent that?**

**(4:39pm) Regulus: I can totally see you doing jazz hands with that!**

**(4:39pm) Peter: Bouncy Castle could be fun!**

**(4:39pm) James: I already vetoed this idea Pads.**

**(4:40pm) Sirius: I did NOT do jazz hands**

**(4:40pm) Marlene: I can see you from across the gym Sirius.**

**(4:40pm) Marlene: You most def did jazz hands…**

**(4:40pm) Frank: Sometimes you just need jazz hands to really bring a message to life**

**(4:40pm) Lily: 👆 He’s not wrong.**

**(4:40pm) Al: It’s way too cold outside for a bouncy castle though**

**(4:41pm) Remus: yea… I’m with Al on this one.**

**(4:41pm) Emmeline: yea. Same.**

**(4:41pm) Sirius: no no no**

**(4:41pm) Sirius: we put it inside the apartment.**

**(4:41pm) Frank: Would it fit?**

**(4:41pm) James: So everyone is just going to ignore me?**

**(4:42pm) Marlene: Pointedly.**

**(4:42pm) Sirius: 👆👏**

**(4:42pm) Regulus: it might fit!**

**(4:42pm) Remus: Better measure it out just to be make sure**

**(4:42pm) Sirius: yea! I will do that right now!**

**(4:42pm) Al: Cool. We’ll just wait here…**

**(4:42pm) Marlene: A bouncy castle could be fun drunk**

**(4:43pm) Peter: I know we haven’t officially decided if it’s happening yet, but Im going to go ahead and propose a no sex in the bouncy castle rule. All in favor?**

**(4:43pm) Regulus: Aye!**

**(4:43pm) Mary: Aye!**

**(4:43pm) Remus: Aye**

**(4:43pm) Emmeline: AYE!**

**(4:43pm) Marlene: ….. Aye (reluctantly)**

**(4:44pm) Lily: wait.**

**(4:44pm) Lily: is this real life?**

**(4:44pm) Lily: Are you really fucking measuring the apartment for a bounce house right now?**

**(4:44pm) Sirius: Ok first of all…**

**(4:44pm) Sirius: It’s a bouncy CASTLE.**

**(4:44pm) Emmeline: Yea, why on earth would we settle for a bouncy house when we could have a castle?**

**(4:45pm) Marlene: We aren't peasants Lily...**

**(4:45pm) Al: 😂**

**(4:45pm) Remus: They got you there**

**(4:45pm) Sirius: and of course we are measuring!**

**(4:45pm) Frank: yea it would be pretty embarrassing if you got it all the way up there and it didn’t even fit…**

**(4:45pm) Sirius: 👆 Frank knows whats up.**

**(4:46pm) Lily: I fucking love you idiots! 😂**

**(4:46pm) James: It’s not going to fit Pads!**

**(4:46pm) Remus: You don’t know that for sure Prongs…**

**(4:46pm) James: Yes I do.**

**(4:46pm) Al: Sure…. Sure....**

**(4:46pm) James: We already measured it for that party we threw when we moved in!**

**(4:47pm) Sirius: Oh.**

**(4:47pm) Sirius: Shit.**

**(4:47pm) Peter: How did we forget about that?**

**(4:47pm) Dorcas: You can’t be for real right now 😂**

**(4:48pm) Mary: I can’t believe you guys forgot that haha!**

**(4:48pm) Sirius: In our defense… we drank alot that day….**

**(4:48pm) Emmeline: It’s true. I barely remember anything from that whole week.**

**(4:48pm) Marlene: That was a good party…**

**(4:49pm) Frank: So no bouncy castle?**

**(4:49pm) Al: afraid not Frank.**

**(4:49pm) Lily: We’ll think of something else.**

**....**

**(5:17pm) Sirius: Ok. Hear me out…**

**(5:17pm) Sirius: Indoor slip-n-slide.**

**(5:17pm) James: Yes!**

**(5:17pm) Peter: Brilliant!**

**(5:17pm) Dorcas: I don’t hate it.**

**(5:18pm) Al: We could have a tricks competition!**

**(5:18pm) Mary: Could we just wear anything? I don’t know if I could find a place that sells a swim suit in December between now and then…**

**(5:18pm) Emmeline: I got you girl. I have like 30 suits.**

**(5:18pm) Lily: One for me too Em.**

**(5:18pm) Regulus: This is happening then?**

**(5:18pm) Regulus: We’re just turning the apartment into a waterpark?**

**(5:19pm) Marlene: yup!**

  
  
  


*

  
  


James had worked the evening shift every day leading up to new years eve so that he could have the day off. Dorcas was working the day shift, but would be done around 8, giving her more than enough time to get home to change, then head over just as the party was getting started. 

Everyone else had the next day off since most businesses were closed for the holiday on the first day of the year, or as Emmeline had wisely dubbed it _“National Hangover Day”._

Sirius and James had moved their beds aside and set up several camp beds in each room for people to crash on. The couch that was normally the centerpiece of the living room has been moved into Regulus’s room to make a space for when the slip-n-slide was set up- and to keep the furniture dry. 

Several Blenders had been set up and ready to go in the kitchen, and the fridge was full to bursting with beer and food that could be set out whenever people started to arrive.

Looking around the place, Lily was very impressed. This was clearly something they had done enough times for there to be a system, likely by trial and error, and she wondered idly what on earth could have happened in the past to make them think that toilet paper on the terrace was necessary. 

As people began showing up, James and Sirius went into full host mode, making sure everyone was at least offered a drink and some food, and told where all of the bathrooms were to any new faces that were invited from classes or the gym with Sirius or the academy with James. 

So many people showed up that it was impossible to keep up with their names, and half an hour in Lily decided to stop trying and just enjoy herself. 

“I’m going to grab another drink” she said over the music, giving James a little nudge. “Want something?” 

“Nah” he shook his head. “I’m not drinking until D gets here. We made a bet to see who could keg stand the longest and I _need_ to beat her.”

Lily just laughed and nodded understandingly. “Where the fuck is she anyway?” She checked the time on her phone. “Shouldn’t she have been here by now?” 

“She may have gotten something dropped on her last minute” James shrugged. “I haven’t heard anything but you can ask Marls if she has.”

Lily made her way into the kitchen, trying to decide between a second beer and the first of what she hoped was many margaritas. 

“Hey hottie” Lily said, giving Marlene a playful jab in the ribs, “heard from our girl?” 

“No” Marlene shook her head. “She normally texts me when she’s going to be this late though” she added, checking her phone again with no change. 

“Want me to make you a margarita?” Lily suggested “I’m thinking of having one.” 

“Yea” Marlene said with a shrug, slipping her phone back in her pocket. “Why not…” 

The sound of the blender attracted Al and Emmeline, who had just had their asses handed to them in Just Dance by Gideon and Fabian. 

_“Mmmm”_ Emmeline said, draining the rest of the beer she had in her hand, “Care to share?” 

“Me too!” Al laughed as Lily started up the blender again. 

Marlene pulled her phone out of her pocket and put it to her ear, waving for Lily to stop the blender as she said _“hello”_ into the mic. 

Lily didn’t know who Marlene was talking to- actually, she got the feeling that Marlene didn’t even know who she was talking to- but it seemed important, so everyone in the kitchen waited silently.

 _“She what?”_ She said, pinching her opened ear closed to block out the noise. There was a long silence before… _“Ok… thank you..”_

Lily watched as Marlene hung up the phone and put it slowly down on the table. 

“Was that Dorcas?” Lily asked, knowing that it probably wasn’t. 

“No” Marlene said, sitting numbly down in the nearest chair, trying and failing to catch her breath. 

“ _Go get James_ ” Lily muttered to Al as she made her way to Marlene’s side. 

“Calm down Marls” She said, trying to sound as soothing as she could without having any idea what was going on. “It’s going to be ok. Take a deep breath.” 

But Marlene couldn’t breath. The air wouldn’t come, and she was choking out words that Lily couldn’t understand when James, Sirius, and Remus all ran into the room looking worried. 

Marlene looked up, tears streaming down her face, and met James’s eye. 

“Dorcas has been…. _she’s been shot.”_

James’s face went white as the words hit him. 

“I have to get to the hospital” she said, more to James than anyone. 

He nodded sharply and walked into the crowded living room, unplugging the sound system as everyone turned to look at him. 

“ _Everyone get the fuck out right now._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm... yea. 
> 
> Dont hate me. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	51. You'll Be The First To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the waiting ER waiting room.
> 
> Marlene is in shock.  
> Remus and Lily want to plan a murder.  
> James is feeling punchy.  
> And Sirius is the unexpected voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * T/W- description of emotional shock.

" _Everyone get the fuck out right now"_

.....

  
Marlene could only sit and watch, as if in a trance or a full body bind, as her friends scraped a plan of action together in minutes. 

Or maybe it was days. She couldn't really be sure how long she was stuck there. 

_I need to get to Dorcas..._

There were words all around her. Yes, people were definitely saying things because she could see their mouths moving. But the world seemed to be turning both too slow and too fast at the same time, causing the sounds to drift off into space somewhere before they could reach her ears.

_I need Dorcas..._

She was vaguely aware of someone holding her arm as if leading her, and looking down was surprised to see that her legs had started working again. 

There was a loud drumming in her ears that could only be her pounding heart. 

_Dorcas..._

And then there was James in her face, after what must have been a year or two of walking, saying more things she couldn't understand. The words coming at her like waves, assaulting the senses and causing her to flinch before they dissolved into nothing again. 

If nausea was a sound, it would be this. 

_I just want to see Dorcas...._

The car door slammed and Marlene wondered how she had gotten there in the back seat. 

Turning to the side, there was Lily, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fumbled frantically with a seat belt. On the other side was Sirius, holding her hand and talking urgently to James in the front. 

Remus had his phone in his hand and was pointing out of the window for James to turn, and she realized they were actually moving now. They would be at the hospital soon. 

"We're almost there" she heard Sirius say next to her. The effort it was taking him to sound soothing was obvious, but all she could do was nod while it all began to sink in. 

_Almost to Dorcas..._

As the world pulled itself together around her, tears clouded her vision and she found her voice with a deep groan of agony. 

Throwing her head forward between her knees to try not to be sick, she felt Lily and Sirius both reach out to comfort her. But she didn't want them. She wanted Dorcas. 

_Dorcas.... Please don't be dead..._

  
-

  
When they pulled up to the emergency room, an unspoken plan went into action as Sirius and Lily sprinted down the familiar hospital hall with Marlene, and James and Remus left quickly to park the car in the lot on the other side of the building. 

"Dorcas Meadows" Sirius said breathlessly as he reached the desk first. "Police officer was brought in... she was shot."

The nurse nodded as she searched quickly through the folders on the desk behind her. 

"Are any of you... _Marlene McKinnon?"_

"That's me" Marlene said, stepping forward. "Is she ok? Can I see her?"

"She's in surgery right now, but I will let you know as soon as I hear something." 

"Can you tell us anything about what happened?" Lily pressed. "Where was she shot? Who shot her? .... _Anything?!"_

The nurse looked around and said in a slightly louder voice as if hoping to be overheard "It says here that this incident is under investigation, so I _cannot_ give you any more information at this time." 

She gave Marlene a significant look and pointed briefly to her abdomen before continuing. "When that changes I will let you know."

"James will find out" Sirius said as they turned toward the mostly empty waiting room. "He has his badge right?" He added, looking to Lily. 

"Yea" she nodded. "I grabbed it off his bedside table as we were leaving. He will figure it-"

But she cut herself off as they caught sight of Remus and James sprinting down the hall toward them. 

_"James!"_ Marlene started urgently before they had even fully reached them. "They won't tell me _anything._ Something about an investigation.."

 _"Damn"_ James hissed under his breath. "Maybe they will talk to me" he added, pulling his badge out of his pocket. "Just wait here." 

They watched quietly as James talked to several nurses at the front desk, showing his badge and pointing to the place they were all sitting as he spoke. 

"Has anyone talked to Dorcas's parents?" Remus asked into the silence. When they all shook their heads, he volunteered to be the one to make the call, and started pacing the hallway with his phone to his ear 

James continued to talk with the staff while Sirius and Lily comforted Marlene, who had begun violently shaking like she were freezing without seeming aware that she was doing it. 

It was all a fucking mess.

When Lily had joked that they would end up at the hospital, she meant it to be because of the slip-n-slide, or maybe some other drunken idea, but the memory of her comment earlier that night made her feel sick.

"They can't just expect me to _sit here_ and _wait..."_ Marlene said through chattering teeth, still shaking. 

Lily wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her into her chest as they both began to cry in earnest. 

"What the fuck do I do Lily" Marlene sobbed as Lily squeezed her a little tighter. "What if... if she's...." but she choked on the words before they could escape her. It was too painful to say out loud. 

"Her Parents are headed this way but won't be here for hours" Remus said, joining them with red, puffy eyes. "They were at an office party in Boston tonight." 

His hands were trembling as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and took his seat next to Sirius with his head in his hands. 

Dorcas was his first friend in the city. His best friend. And now... 

  
_"Remus...."_ Marlene whispered hoarsely, reaching her hand out across Sirius's lap for Remus to hold while his shoulders shook from crying. 

They sat there for a long time, Marlene half in Lily's lap with one hand stretched out to Remus, both still shaking. Sirius was brushing Marlene's hair gently with one hand, and had his other wrapped firmly around Remus shoulders as they all cried.

Being huddled together like that in their silent vigil, their love for one another nearly as palpable as the fear they shared, might have seemed comforting if they were anywhere else; if they weren't waiting on the other side of the door while one of their own fought to live. 

James waved his arms to get their attention, then gestured for Marlene to come up as another officer appeared from the back, pale skin stained with patches of blood

Lily, Remus and Sirius looked at one another as Marlene scrambled to her feet, clearly both thinking the same thing:

_Was that Dorcas's blood?_

-

"She has a right to know, Diggle" James said, turning to wave Marlene over. "It's her _fiance_ for _fuck sake."_

"You're just going to tell her anyway I suppose" the officer sighed as Marlene reached them, looking expectantly between the two men. 

"Marls, this is Diggle." James said with a tight smile. "He is D's supervising officer and assigned partner."

"What happened to her?" Marlene asked, clearly not in the mood for pleasantries. 

Diggle sighed deeply and gestured toward a cluster of chairs near them. 

"We were answering a call to check the college down the street after someone called in about a large fight" he started as they took their seats. 

"This happens just about every holiday. They send a few squad cars down, we assess the situation and usually leave without any citations or arrests." He waved his hand in the air vaguely before continuing. "We sometimes check a few ID's if anyone looks to be underage, and that's what officer Meadows was doing when she was shot..." 

He took another deep breath and looked to James as if waiting for him to speak. "Potter... _really..._ is now the time?"

 _"Look"_ James said under his breath. She's going to find out anyway. We all are. Isn't it better if she hears it from Dorcas's _partner?"_ He raised his eyebrows in challenge, and Diggle conceded with a nod.

"There were a few officers out on the lawn where the largest group of students had gathered, and they were checking ID's when officer Meadows got to a male student who was apparently deaf. The friend of the boy informed officer Meadows of that and interpreted that they could communicate with special app on the students phone. When the boy reached for his phone...."- he sighed yet again, looking very tired- "a fellow officer mistook it for a weapon and shouted _'gun'._ Officer Meadows threw herself in front of the student for protection and was shot." 

James jumped up from his seat, enraged. "It was a _fucking fellow cop_ that shot her?! _Who?!"_

"Potter _please._ Control yourself." Diggle said firmly, and James sat down to seethe in silence while they continued to listen, Marlene quietly crying fresh tears.

"I applied pressure to the wound and called for emergency services over the radio." He cleared his throat of the lump that was forming and added: "She lost a lot of blood, but is in surgery now and I've been told that the bullet didn't hit any vital organs." 

Marlene nodded her head mutely, unsure of what she should say to all that. She supposed a _thank you_ might be in order, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She didn't feel very thankful just then. 

"Potter, can I have a word... _in private?"_ Diggle asked, giving him a severe look. 

"I'll be right over Marls" James said, giving her hand a squeeze, and she left to return to Lily, Sirius, and Remus on the other side of the waiting room. 

-

Even though she wasn't _entirely_ sure she was allowed, Marlene filled the others in on what officer Diggle had told her and James. 

She felt slightly more in control of herself now that she wasn't completely in the dark, but she wasn't sure if the fact that Dorcas was protecting someone from an incompetent cop made her feel better or worse. 

They watched as James exchanged heated words with Diggle before the other office gave James a perfunctory pat on the shoulder and left. 

James angrily paced a few steps down the hall passed the desk and let out a loud grunt before turning sharply to punch the wall, _hard._

_"Sir!"_ A nurse said in loud clipped voice. _"Calm down_ or you will have to leave." 

He nodded with furrowed brows and turned to walk back to where his friends were waiting, watching him with wide eyes. 

_"Woah_ James..." Remus said with raised eyebrows. "You look like you're planning a murder."

"That's because I am" James said bitterly, rubbing his hands down his face in frustration. "It was _fucking Lockhart_ that shot her."

"That dickhead you two complained about all the time in training?" Lily gasped, taking his hand to assess it. 

James nodded, closing his eyes as if talking himself out of punching something else. His hand was definitely already broken.

"I will _fucking kill him"_ Lily said, and there was so much ferocity in her eyes that no one questioned whether she was serious. 

"Get out of here James" Remus said after a moment. "I don't think she's kidding- hell I'm feeling pretty fucking _murdery_ myself- ...and you can't be hearing things like this as a cop."

"I'm _not_ kidding" Lily said look right at James. "I'm going to hunt him down and kill him with my _bare hands."_

James met her eyes as the group went silent. "Not if I get to him first."

"Look, I'm pissed too" Sirius cut in. "But let's wait until we see D before we start digging a shallow grave for this bloke, alright?"

"Sirius is right" Remus sighed. "Plus I have a feeling Dorcas will want a say in whatever vengeance is eventually brought down." 

"That's true..." James said after a long pause, pursing his lips to mask the grin that was threatening his features. Now was not the time for smiling. 

"Diggle told me that before she passed out from the blood loss, Dorcas said -and this is a direct quote here- " _Someone bring Lockhart over here so I can pistol-whip him in the fucking face._ "

"Yea... that _definitely_ sounds like our Dorcas" Remus nodded as Marlene let out a forced laugh. 

They would probably have a good, honest laugh about that later, when Dorcas was home and safe... but not now.

"She may never forgive us if she isn't included" Marlene said distractedly.

Sirius stood up to move his chair, and the others followed suit, making a poorly formed circle where they could see each other and be able to speak a bit quieter.

"Someone should text the others" Marlene said into the silence some 10 minutes later. "I'm saving my phone battery in case I need it to talk to D's parents or something later, but they will want to know.

After everyone was rushed out of the apartment by James earlier that night, Peter, Mary, and Regulus, Emmeline, Al and Frank volunteered to stay and clean up with assurances from the others that they would keep them in the loop.

  
** The Marauders: **

**(10:51pm) Moony: Hey Pete. Dorcas is in surgery now. She was shot in the stomach. They said the bullet didn't seem to have hit anything vital but we don't know much about how she's doing besides that.**

**(10:51pm) Wormtail: Holy shit man.**

**(10:51pm) Padfoot: Can you tell the others? Marls is trying to save her battery so, keep the check-ins to a minimum with her for now.**

**(10:52pm) Wormtail: Yea of course.**

**(10:52pm) Wormtail: Do you need anything? Frank Al and Em are about to head out and are offering to drop by with rations.**

**(10:52pm) Prongs: hang on we'll check with Marls.**

  
**(10:54pm) Prongs: Thanks Wormy, but we're good for now.**

**(10:55pm) Wormtail: Keep me updated alright? I won't be able to sleep a wink until I know she's ok anyway.**

**(10:55pm) Moony: We will.**

**(10:55pm) Padfoot: as soon as we hear something**

**(10:55pm) Prongs: You'll be the first to know.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? ❤❤
> 
> This whole fic is quite a bit longer than I intended haha!
> 
> Are you getting bored yet?


	52. Bell Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorcas is out of surgery.  
> Remus has a minor panic attack.  
> It hurts to laugh.  
> ....and a Queen T-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to back updates? What?!  
> It's as if I have my life together 😂

Sometime around midnight a nurse brought out a few pillows and blankets, which the friends shared gratefully despite not sleeping a wink. The traffic in the ER picked up significantly around 1am, meaning rest was out of the question even if they _had_ been willing. 

It was nearly 4am when Dorcas came out of surgery. None of then were allowed back to see her yet, but everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief at the news that she seemed to be out of the woods.

"You all should go home and get some rest" Marlene said once the nurse had gone back to the desk. 

Everyone stared at her incredulously. 

"Ok ok" she said, hands raised in surrender, "it was a dumb suggestion and I take it back."

No one was leaving until they Dorcas with their own eyes. Because that was the unspoken rule when you care about someone and they nearly die. You have to see for yourself that they are ok.

Dorcas's parents made it to the hospital around 5am, and after getting the full rundown between James and Marlene, they joined the cluster of friends in their claimed back corner of the waiting area.

Neither parent was thrilled to find out that Dorcas had not included them on her emergency contact list, but didn't say much as Lily, Sirius and James weren't on it either. 

"You can only choose two" James had told them. "And it can't be a fellow cop... in case we get hurt together..."

It was at that moment Lily must have realized how easily it could have been James behind the doors, because her face went white and she clutched James so tight he flinched. 

Sirius was pacing, which was something he had taken to doing in the last few hours as a way to keep busy. He had tried to get a game of I spy going, but it got depressing real quick when everyone realized all the things to spy were reminders of death and illness. 

James had spoken with several more officers that had come by to check on Dorcas's progress, and had made it a point to keep the rest of their friends updated at regular intervals, even when there wasn't any new news. 

Marlene went back and forth between periods of complete silence, where she simply stared at the ugly blue carpet as though hoping to be swallowed by it, then talking urgently while making lists of all the things she would need to bring up and stuff that Dorcas would like while she was in hospital. 

Remus mumbled replies when he was addressed directly and nodded at the right times, but his mind was paralyzed by the sudden understanding of how it felt to be on _this_ side of the doors. 

And he worried about how Dorcas was; what she would be thinking when she woke up from anesthesia. Somehow he couldn't imagine her in a hospital bed. Even though he knew it was fact, and he felt the _very real_ fear of nearly losing his friend, his mind wouldn't linger on any thoughts of her that were not healthy and whole.

Lily and Sirius kept looking at him too, which _didn't fucking help._

Lily probably knew exactly what he was thinking. She was just a little too good at reading him sometimes and it was annoying. Sirius likely just though he hated hospitals or something. 

Which was true. Hospitals are the fucking worst. 

He wanted to do something to help. Something to make everyone feel better. Because him and Dorcas were alike in a lot of ways, and he knew that she wouldn't like this... this... drowning in a stupid sea of fear and anxiety or whatever the fuck it was they were all doing. 

But that's the thing about drowning... If you don't know how to swim then you can't help but do it. And they were all so out of their depth right now. 

She would hate it _so much._

_This must be what they all felt like... waiting for me to live or die...._

"I'm going to find some coffee" Remus said, his heart beating fast from the panic that was building up in him.

He made it just out of their sight lines, before he picked up speed, running at a full sprint to the doors that lead outside. 

_He needed air._

But not the stale air they had been breathing for the last 7 hours. 

No, that air was tainted with the panic everyone had brought with them when they walked into the doors, and was somehow humid from all the shed tears, with the lingering smell from the cleaning agents on every surface that burned to inhale, breath after breath. 

He leaned his back against the brick wall of the building, desperately trying to coax air into his body, but failing. 

It was no good. He was going to die of lack of oxygen like a selfish prick when Dorcas was the one _actually shot._

"Get it together Remus!" He scolded himself, bending to put his hands on his knees for support. 

_"..Remus?"_ Sirius was calling out to him. He tried to pull himself together and stand up straighter, but he was lightheaded now, so he sat instead, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth as Sirius's voice grew louder and more worried. 

"Remus! What's happening!?" He grabbed Remus and tried to pull him into an embrace, but Remus pushed him away and laid down on the hard ground, half hidden by a row of unmanned emergency vehicles. 

"No" Remus gasped, waving Sirius away. "Can't breath..."

"I'll go get help" Sirius said, eyes scared. 

"No.... stay" Remus choked out, his lungs working overtime. "I'm fine..."

Sirius nodded slowly and watched as Remus took deep breaths, in and out, with his eyes closed and hand held tight to Sirius's. 

After several long minutes Remus sat himself up, wiping away the tears he hadn't noticed he had been crying. 

Feeling his heartrate slowly come down, he stayed there for a while, back leaning against the brick wall of the building while Sirius nervously traced little circles with his thumb onto Remus's hand. He tried to remember how long it had been since his last panic attack, but his mind wouldn't allow for the distraction. 

"Is this.... is this what it feels like on the other side of the doors?" he asked, staring absently toward the main road. "Is this what it's like when it's.... _me?"_  
  
_"Remus..."_ Sirius breathed.

Remus turned to look him in the eyes, silently begging for the truth. 

"Yea" he answered quietly, holding the gaze. "Yea this is what it was like."

They stared at each other for several long moments, each searching the others expression for something, anything... but finding only their own feelings reflected back. 

Sirius wanted to tell Remus that it was fine and that he was worth all of it; that none of it was his fault. He wanted to hold him and make sure that he felt loved enough to understand that he would do anything, and endure everything that might ever happen. _No matter what._

Remus wanted to tell Sirius he was sorry he was broken; that he wished Sirius had fallen in love with someone healthy and whole. He wanted to end it and save him from the many many future hours and days, maybe even months, that he would spend sitting in fear in that outdated waiting room. 

But Dorcas had been shot, and none of it really mattered now. 

"We had better get back in there" Remus said, flicking a stray leaf away before he stood up.

Sirius nodded and stood up too, not taking his eyes off of Remus. 

"Are you... ok Moony?" 

"Yea, Pads" he replied with a sigh "I'm fine. Just... a little panic attack. I didn't want to lose it in there..."

Sirius took his hand and they started the walk back toward the waiting area. 

"Why did you come after me anyway?" Remus asked halfway down the hall. "I said I was getting coffee."

"You forget that I was here everyday for nearly two weeks, Remus" Sirius said quietly as Remus's eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

"I know where all the coffee is in the entire building.... and _none_ of it is in this parking lot." 

-

When Sirius and Remus made it back to the group with coffee for everyone, they immediately noticed the change in the atmosphere as everything seemed to have shifted from 'quiet overnight anxiety' to 'busy day time anxiety'.

The doors opening and closing more frequently, and the intercom at an almost constant drone crushed the illusion that time was moving at half speed, and there was an obvious air of anticipation as Marlene's eyes darted to the doors everytime she heard a voice, desperate to see Dorcas. 

In the end it was just after 7:30 when they were directed to a different waiting area with instructions to see the nurse at the desk. Dorcas was in a step-down unit and out of the emergency room, but they still couldn't all go in together just yet. 

Marlene went first, following nervously behind as she was led down a long hallway, leaving her friends with Dorcas's grumbling parents. 

"She is pretty out of it right now because of the medication" the nurse was saying as they walked. "But she has been mumbling your name when she comes to." She opened the door to let Marlene through on her own as she continued. "She needs rest more than anything right now though so don't get her too riled up if you can help it." 

And with that, she left them alone. 

Marlene made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, her hand reaching automatically for Dorcas. 

She looked just the same except... _not._

She had a nasal cannula taped to her face, an IV in her hand, and though she was covered by a thick blanket, Marlene knew there must be a good deal hidden there because a draining tube was peeking out over the covers. 

"Dorcas..." she whispered hoarsely, tears gathering again as she gently stroked a finger over her cheek bone. 

"Marls..." Dorcas whispered, her voice cracking from the dry oxygen. 

"I'm here" she replied, moving a little closer on the bed. "I'm right here love."

"I think..." Dorcas said, her voice wobbly and cracked as she spoke in slow motion. _"Bell bottoms."_

"....What?"

But she was back asleep. 

She sat there for a long time, only realizing how tired she was as she looked up to see that an hour had passed. 

Dorcas was ok. She was alive and... and something about bell bottoms? 

Laughing to herself and making a mental note to bring it up later she walked back toward the waiting room to give D's parents a bit of time with their daughter. They were older, afterall, and if Marlene was tired then they must be exhausted. 

Meeting everyone back in the waiting room she tagged the parents in and told them what the nurse had said about her needing rest, hoping they would actually listen. 

"She didn't say much" Marlene told her friends, "just my name and-" she chuckled a little, surprising herself with the sound- _"bell bottoms."_

"Bell bottoms?" They all asked in unison. 

"Your guess is as good as mine" Marlene shrugged. 

-

** Party People: **

**(8:51am) Marlene: I got to see her and she seems to be ok. She's flying pretty high on pain meds right now but I think she recognized my voice because she said my name. They are weaning her down to a functioning level of pain meds today but they said she may be able to see more people this evening.**

**(8:51am) Al: omg I think I just took my first breath since last night...**

**(8:51am) Peter: honestly, same Al.**

_Emmeline changed the name of the group chat from 'Party People' to 'Those We Love'_

**(8:52am) Remus: 👆 that.**

**(8:52am) Marlene: I like that Em.**

**(8:52am) Mary: What can we do? What do you need?**

**(8:53am) Lily: we're each going to go in to see her for a minute but then all of us except Marls are coming back to James and Sirius's place to shower and grab a nap since she mostly needs rest now.**

**(8:53am) James: we'll grab some stuff when we are there.**

**(8:5am) Frank: I am just so relieved right now.**

**(8:54am) Regulus: I've never been more scared in my fucking life than I was last night**

**(8:54am) Marlene: me too Reg. Me too.**

**-**

When Dorcas's parents left some two hours later, each of the friends went in to see D in turn for a few minutes. 

Sirius had never been in that particular hall of the hospital, but made a mental note of the layout just in case as he made his way to Dorcas first while the rest talked with the staff and Diggle, who had come back that morning. 

He was surprised to see her eyes open slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed, and he wondered how much of this she would actually remember later. 

_"Sirius?"_

"Yea" Sirius said with a sad smile. "It's me."

"What's going on?"

"Well... Dorcas you've been _shot..."_

"Oh yea" she half chuckled. "I nearly forgot."

"I know you need rest but a few people want to see you" he said, absently straightening the blankets just for something to do with his hands. "We just all needed to see you with our own eyes, I think." 

"Marlene ok?" 

"Well.... all this nearly shook the life out of her if I'm being honest" he said with a sigh "but she's better since she's seen you. The doctors are meeting with her now so she'll be in when we all head out."

"You're taking care of her though, _right?"_ Dorcas asked in slow motion as another wave of sleep washed over her. 

_"Always."_

She nodded slowly and tool a haggard breath. "Can I see Remus?" 

"Of course" he said, standing with a smile to leave. 

"Look" he said, hesitating at the door for a moment. "Don't... don't _die._ Ok?" 

"I'll do my best" she replied with a half smile. 

-

"You look like shit D" Remus said with a low whistle as he walked in to see his friend. A nurse had just left after checking her vitals, and he hoped that it wasn't getting to be too much for her. 

Her eyes were opened and she was half sitting up, but she looked very tired. 

"Fuck you ok" she grinned groggily, "I've been _shot_ you giant ass _."_

"Oh is _that_ what happened?" Remus continued airily, pulling a small chair next to the bed. "I thought you were just having a lie in." 

Dorcas laugh slightly, but it quickly turned to a grimace as the act shot a pain through her abdomen. Remus waited for her to breath through it a bit before asking "you ok?"

"Yea yea" she said, waving her hand drunkenly "I'm fine..." she sighed slightly then refocused her attention on Remus. "This bullet wound thing... I don't recommend it."

"I'll take that under advisement" Remus said with a chuckle.

They sat there for a while, and it seemed as though Dorcas might be going back to sleep, but then she spoke, and Remus could hear the emotion in her voice even through the slurring of the pain medication. 

"Please don't let them treat me like glass Rem..." she said with teary eyes. "I can't fucking stand it."

"I won't" Remus said around the lump in his throat.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He added after a moment. "Movies? Other clothes? We're going to bring some stuff up later for Marls."

"I could really go for some fucking _real_ food" she sighed. But they both knew she couldn't have it. 

She had been shot in the stomach and would need to be on a liquid diet while her intestines healed from surgery. 

"I'll be the first one to bring you a slice of pizza when you can have it" Remus promised, and Dorcas nodded her head resignedly. 

-

Dorcas had requested some ice chips for her sore throat, which Lily brought in and fed to her. 

"The doctor said you had to have a small bowel resection" Lily said, relaying the information that had been passed down through Marlene. "How are you feeling?"

"Right now?" D asked with a silly grin. "Fucking _high..."_

Lily laughed and gave her more ice chips. 

"I'm sorry you all waited here all night" Dorcas said sleepily, her words still slurred, but sounding less cracked after the ice chips. 

_"Don't..."_ Lily shook her head. "Don't do _that._ Of course we waited. You would have done the same. Hell... you _were_ here when it was Remus."

 _"Still..."_ she said quietly, and Lily could see that she was drifting off again. 

-

When Dorcas opened her eyes next it was to see James smiling stupidly down at her, and the sight made her laugh as she attempted to wave him away without moving too much. 

"Hey best friend" he said cheerily.

"Hey best friend" she said back with a smile. 

"Hell of a way to bring in the new year" James added, gesturing his arms around the room. 

Dorcas flipped him off so slowly that it made them both chuckle, and Dorcas grimaced in pain. 

"Does it hurt to laugh?" James asked as his own laughter died abruptly.

"Well yea" Dorcas said with a sly grin. "You may not have heard, but I was _shot_ in the _fucking gut."_ She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, preparing to rest again. 

James chuckled lightly and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Yea I heard" he said quietly "I got the full story from Diggle last night."

Dorcas nodded absently for a moment before her eyes shot open and her hand grabbed James around the wrist. 

"The kids... the students..." she said, suddenly remembering what had happened last night. "Are they all ok?"

"Yea D, yea" James said quickly "everyone is fine. No one else was hurt."

Dorcas breathed an obvious sigh of relief and rested her head back onto the pillow. 

"You did ask to pistol-whip Lockhart in the face though..." he added casually. 

"I _did?"_ Dorcas asked, clearly amused.

"Apparently so. Diggle said you were pretty adamant about it." He tried to hide his laugh behind his hand, but it was hard because he was so damn proud! "You said it was your dying wish..."

"I don't remember that" Dorcas chuckled with another pained expression. "Sounds like me though, yea?" 

"That's what Remus said" James nodded, amused.

"Did he let me?" Dorcas asked, closing her eyes again with a grin. "Diggle I mean... did he let me get Lockhart?"

"Nah" James mumbled. "It's a damn shame too..."

"Mhm" D hummed. "If anyone deserves it...."

"I'll let you rest" James said quietly after a long pause as he stood up to go. "See ya later, Dragon." 

"Later... Nighthawk..." Dorcas mumbled, half asleep as James left. 

-

"How is she?" Marlene asked, pausing in her paperwork to look up at James. "Did she say anything?" 

"Yea, we talked a little" James said. "She asked if all the students were ok from the college, had a laugh about her wanting to smack the shit outa Lockhart... she called me nighthawk... she seemed to be in a little pain when she laughed though." 

"She was _laughing?"_ Marlene asked, surprised. "She must be more awake now." She started writing faster in an attempt to get in to Dorcas faster. _"Damn_ all this _paperwork!"_

"She laughed a little with me too" Remus added, "made a pained face and then complained about not being able to have real food." They were getting a kick out of telling Marlene all the things Dorcas had said and done with them.

"I gave her ice chips and she said she felt _really high"_ Lily laughed. 

"When I went in there" Sirius said with a light chuckle, "she asked what happened and I had to remind her that she had been shot." He shook his head. "Seems she had forgotten for a minute."

 _"Fuck you all,_ ok?" Marlene said with an amused smile as she slapped the pen down on the counter and gathered up all the papers. "You got all that while I got fucking _'bell bottoms'!_ It doesn't even mean anything, she was just... _high!"_

They laughed as Marlene turned the papers in and walked around the corner to Dorcas's room. It was funny and not funny at the same time. On one hand they were in a hospital, and a terrible thing had happened. But on the other hand they were all so relieved that D was alive, laughing even, that it was hard not to be just a little giddy. 

-

"Hey love" Marlene said as she sat down on the edge of Dorcas's bed.

"Everyone leave?" Dorcas asked with half closed eyes.

"Mhm. 

Marlene sat there rubbing her hair and face, thankful that she was alive and trying hard to actually let her rest. 

"I'm not tired" Dorcas said, though her eyes were closed. "I just can't keep my fucking eyes open. It's _annoying."_

Marlene laughed at how very 'Dorcas' she had sounded in that moment. "Ok, not tired" she agreed. "Then how _are_ you feeling." 

"I feel ok" Dorcas said, giving a great effort to open her eyes enough to see her fiance. "I'm alive" -she grabbed Marlene's hand lazily with a smile- "and I'm _clearly_ still gay... so I can't complain really."

Marlene laughed, while joy caused tears to overflow her eyes again. It had been a long fucking day, but here they were. 

Dorcas squeezed her hand slightly and closed her eyes again. 

"Yesterday before I went to work..." she slurred, "you said I needed to finally decide what I was wearing to our wedding." 

_"Yea...."_ Marlene nodded confused.

"I had a dream about it when I was out and I've decided" she said, turning to look again at Marlene. 

_"Bell bottoms."_

"Bell bottoms will be fabulous, D." Marlene smiled, crying in full now as she leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the lips. 

"Bell bottoms.... _and_ a _Queen_ T-shirt" Dorcas added with a sly grin. 

Marlene rolled her eyes and laughed, getting up to lay next to her in the small space left on the bed. 

"You waited until you were shot to bring this up _on purpose,_ didn't you?" Marlene scoffed playfully, rolling her eyes. 

"Well... I didn't _know_ I'd get shot" Dorcas said loftily, "but the timing really worked out for me, didn't it?"

"Fine... I'll wear a fancy white dress, and you can wear bell bottoms and a fucking _Queen_ t-shirt" she laughed. "It'll be the most _'us'_ wedding ever."

Dorcas hummed happily in agreement, as they both closed their eyes, finally able to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... is anyone else picturing this wedding in their minds already? 
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are life ❤


	53. Do You Accept?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet ❤

To no one's surprise Dorcas refused to be babied during her hospital stay, and after being moved in the regular hospital room on the second day, even the unit staff was lovingly referring to her as _'Miss Invincible',_ a nickname give by everyone's favorite nurse, Miranda. 

"And how is the _future Mrs. Invincible_ doing?" Miranda asked Marlene as she came in with Dorcas's dinner tray.

Marlene rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully. "You know she's already talking about putting Invincible in the wedding vows." She pointed accusingly to Miranda. "And it's entirely _your_ fault."

Miranda just laughed as she handed over medications for Dorcas to take before her meal. 

Dorcas was able to begin eating mushy foods, and even though she wasn't a real fan of eating so much soup, it sure was better than nothing but shakes.

"Where are you getting married?" Miranda asked, innocently dodging Marlene's mock glare. 

"Oh well we umm... we don't really have a place nailed down yet." Dorcas mumbled cassually around a slurp of soup. 

"I thought Remus said it was in like.. 7 weeks or something like that" Miranda questioned.

"Honestly the procrastination has gotten pretty out of hand" Marlene said. "We have an idea of what we want but..." She looked to Dorcas for help. 

"Well, I would be happy with _any_ wedding really" Dorcas said with a shrug. "As long as our friends and our folks come..."

"I guess it's really time to get our shit together huh?" Marlene laughed. "Let's get the group together and make the plans tonight when everyone visits."

Dorcas nodded and Marlene laughed lightly to herself.

"Just remember that visiting hours are up at 8" Miranda put in. 

Marlene and Dorcas both gave Miranda a salute with serious expressions as she left, trying not to break character and laugh when Miranda saluted them back. 

-

_Marlene created the group chat 'The Best Wedding Ever'_

_Marlene added Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Lily, and Al to the group chat._

  
** The Best Wedding Ever: **

**(5:31pm) Marlene: Roll call bitches!**

**(5:31pm) James: Are you two actually making solid wedding plans? Finally?**

**(5:31pm) Remus: What he said 👆**

**(5:31pm) Dorcas: 🖕**

**(5:32pm) Lily: I am here for this!**

**(5:32pm) Al: Fuck yes!**

**(5:32pm) Sirius: I literally gasped out loud and then Moody started to pat my back as if I were choking and now I feel like I've been beaten to death.**

**(5:32pm) Sirius: I think he may have broken one of my fucking ribs...**

**(5:33pm) Peter: 😂😂😂**

**(5:33pm) Sirius: 🖕🖕**

**(5:33pm) Marlene: When will everyone be here?**

**(5:34pm) Lily: We are getting in the car now.**

**(5:34pm) Lily: James is driving me Rem and Sirius.**

**(5:35pm) Remus: Maybe 20 minutes for us if traffic doesn't suck ass.**

**(5:35pm) Peter: I'm getting off shift now and will head that way with Al when their shift is over at 6:30.**

**(5:35pm) Dorcas: Cool. See ya.**

-

Marlene and Dorcas could easily tell when their friends showed up by the gleeful shouts of _"Miranda!"_ And _"Super nurse!"_ from Sirius and James as they passed the nurses station 45 minutes later. 

"Mighty long 20 minutes there Remus" Marlene joked as they walked in. 

Remus just shrugged as he plopped down cross legged at the end of Dorcas's hospital bed. "Traffic ended up sucking ass." 

"Did you bring the goods?" Dorcas asked Remus with raised eyebrows. 

"I did" Remus said with a nod pulling out a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream from a bag and passing it covertly to Dorcas as though making a drug deal. 

"What none for the rest of us?" Lily scoffed. 

"Fuck you all" Dorcas said around a huge bite that definitely wasn't giving her a brain freeze. "I was _shot._ I _earned_ this."

"If that's the cost of ice cream these days" James said. "Count me out."

"I heard the economy was struggling" Sirius added with a shake of the head, "but prices have just become _outrageous!"_

Everyone laughed just as Miranda walked back through the door to check vitals. 

"Don't forget that visiting hours are up at 8" she said again with a knowing smirk.

"We will be out of your hair by 7:59" Sirius boasted. "Scouts honor!"

"You weren't a fucking scout" Marlene laughed.

 _"She_ doesn't know that" Sirius shrugged.

"You lot are a riot" Miranda said as she tossed the stethoscope around her neck. "But really. 8, _ok?"_ And everyone nodded in agreement as she walked out. 

"Yea thats not happening" James said as soon as the door closed. 

"Not a chance" Sirius added. 

"So. _Wedding."_ Lily said, making herself comfortable on James's lap in the small chair. 

"Let's wait for Al and Pete" Dorcas said quickly with a glance at Marlene. 

"Oh come on D" Remus laughed, tossing a stray straw wrapper from the bedside tray at her. "At least tell us who's in the wedding party!"

Marlene and Dorcas looked at each other for a long moment, and must have come to some silent agreement because Marlene took a faux long suffering sigh and said "alright, _fine."_

Dorcas turned to Remus at the end of her bed and said with a smile. "Of course I need you up there with me Rem. You have been my best friend since I met you your first day at Fit Space. Talking movies, working out, eating pizza... and making fun of each other every chance we get..." -she smiled brightly- "Do you accept?"

"Of _fucking course_ I accept!" Remus laughed as he lunged to hug her, remembering at the last second that she was wounded, and slowing for a cautious, slow squeeze. 

"And you too, Lily" Dorcas said with a grin, turning to face Lily. "I knew we would be friends when I heard you cuss out that bartender for being a sexist twat." Both girls laughed at that memory. _"And_ you help so much in my efforts to embarrass Remus on the regular, and if _that's_ not a solid foundation for lifelong friendship, then I don't know what is." Everyone muttered their agreement at this as Lily laughed through her watery eyes. "Do you accept?" And it was all Lily could do l to nod with the huge grin on her face. 

"Ok _my_ turn" Marlene said cheerfully with a clap as she sat up and turned in her seat to face Sirius. 

"Sirius." She shook her head, amused. "If someone told me your first year at Hogwarts that I would be asking you this I would have laughed them off the campus... but here goes." She took a deep breath. "You are a great friend and nearly like a brother to me. When I dropped that dance tryout you were there for me exactly the way I needed. I want you to be my best man because that's the kind of friend a person needs by them on their wedding day. Do you accept?"

"Yes, yes... a _thousand times, yes!"_ he gushed dramatically. "but I can't guarantee I'll be so cool about running away on the motorcycle if you get cold feet this time" he added with a laugh. 

Marlene gave him a playful shove and rolled her eyes. "I'll have Petey-boy up there too of course." 

"What about _me!"_ James asked indignantly. 

Dorcas and Marlene looked at each other and laughed. 

"We decides that neither of us gets you" Dorcas said. 

"Since we both wanted you on our side" Marls added. 

"So I'm just chucked out then?" James laughed, messing his hair up with his hand. 

"Well..." Marlene said evasively. "We were _kinda hoping..."_

"... but _only_ if you're up for it..." Dorcas added with a grin. 

"... Could be _tough..."_

"Might be _too_ tough..."

" _What the fuck is it!_?" James squealed.

"Will you officiate?" Marlene asked. 

The whole room was quiet while James sat there, Lily still on his lap, and gaped at Marlene. 

"You're... you... _really?"_ He stuttered.

"Yup" Dorcas said simply. "But don't do... whatever _that_ is" -she pointed to the look on his face- "at our wedding please." 

James straighten up with a grin as he threw up two middle fingers to Dorcas. 

"You guys are brave" Sirius said with a low whistle while Remus and Lily nodded. "He's _definitely_ going to fuck it up."

"Well, we considered you for a fleeting moment..." Marlene said, waving her hand dismissively toward Sirius. "But I plan to invite Mcgonagall and I don't want _her_ proposed to during _my_ wedding."

 _"Prongs-"_ Sirius started with a wry smile. 

"Don't even _think_ about it." Dorcas said, cutting the thought off before it really got steam. 

-

** The Best Wedding Ever: **

**(7:12pm) Al: Finally here. Headed up on the elevator now.**

**(7:12pm) Sirius: 70 years later...**

**(7:12pm) Peter: Fuck. Off.**

**(7:12pm) Peter: NY traffic man...**

-

" _I have arrived"_ Al said joyfully, bursting through the door a few moments later with Pete close behind. They took their seat on the small bit of bed left on the edge next to Dorcas with their feet unceremoniously propped up onto one of Remus's legs, while Pete half-sat on the bedside cabinet. "And Petey too I suppose..." they waved dismissively with a grin. "Catch us up."

So they spent the 45 minutes before visiting hours ended talking about who would do what, and possible places to actually have the ceremony before moving the whole party over to the Three Broomsticks for the reception. 

Al had been thrilled to be asked to photograph the entire event. "We'll pay you of course" Marlene had said hastily. But Al waved her away and insisted on it being the wedding gift from them. 

It was with poorly hidden surprise that when she came to check, Miranda saw that everyone had disappeared after visiting hours were up, and she smiled, confused, at Marlene and Dorcas for a moment before she asked what time they left. 

"About, what? Maybe 5 minutes ago?" Dorcas said, looking to Marlene who nodded. 

"I was right at the desk" Miranda said skeptically, "I'm really surprised I didn't see them leave."

"Or _hear_ them" Marlene chuckled. "I mean I love them but man those idiots are loud."

Just then a shuffling sound could be heard coming from the bathroom, followed by an agressive _'shhhhh'._

Miranda looked toward the closed bathroom door curiously, then back at Dorcas and Marlene, who were both obviously trying to pretend they had heard nothing, while trying in vain not to laugh or smile. 

"What is making noise in there?" She asked the two girls with a grin, sure she already knew.

"In where?" Marlene said, at the same time Dorcas replied "I don't hear anything?"

"So..." she raised her eyebrows "If I open the door I won't see 4 guilty faces?"

Marlene and Dorcas looked at each other, still trying not to laugh, and shrugged. 

Wordlessly Miranda made her way over to the bathroom and threw open the door, not at all surprised to see a crowd of people standing around in the dark looking like they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

What was surprising was the two air up beds that took up most of the space, and the two additional people she knew weren't in the room before. 

_"Technically_ there are 6 of us" Remus said after a long, stunned silence, completely unashamed. "But A+ for effort."

"When did you two get here?!" Miranda asks, pointing between Al and Peter. "I didn't see anyone come by."

"We snuck by when you dropped your pen at the desk earlier" Pete says proudly. "Hid behind some chairs..."

Al smacked their forehead and mutters "shut up Pete" between their teeth. 

"I mean... we aren't here at all" Peter corrects. "You're seeing things. Ghosts maybe..." 

"Smooth Pete" Lily laughs as James and Sirius both begin making 'boo' sounds, flailing their arms around as if they were sheets in the wind. 

Miranda was laughing now, full belly laughs as she really took in what she was seeing.

"I see you planned ahead" she wheezed, flicking the air mattress that had James pinned between the toilet and sink. 

"Yup!" Sirius said proudly as he led the way out and back into the main room. "We also brought snacks" he added, throwing open the little wardrobe door to reveal at least a dozen bags of chips and an uncut pineapple. "I'm not above bribing you to forget what you saw in there." He raised his eyebrows in a business-like way.

But Miranda was still laughing. Actually everyone was laughing....

Dorcas was holding her stomach, groaning in slight pain as she tried and failed to stop her own hysterics. Marlene was doing her best to tend to Dorcas with tears of laughter in her own eyes, while everyone made their way around the bed. 

After a few minutes the room calmed down, and everyone was looking at Miranda as she assessed Dorcas's dressing in silence. 

As she straightened up and gathered her things to go, she looked meaningfully at the 6 friends in turn, each grinning hopefully. 

"I saw _nothing."_ She said simply, turning toward the door and leaving, grabbing a bag of chips from the cabinet on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly appreciate every single kudos/comment ❤ Your lot are the best.


	54. Teach Us Something Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been moving so my updates here have been few, but I wanted to drop a line of appreciation for everyone who has expressed their enjoyment of this fic so far. Thank you 💙

** The Relationship:  **

**(10:08am) Boyfriend Remus: Lunch today? Can you pick me up?**

**(10:08am) Boyfriend Sirius: Yes!**

**(10:08am) Boyfriend Sirius: I could use a break from angry Marlene right about now anyway.**

**(10:09am) Boyfriend Remus: What did you do?**

**(10:09am) Boyfriend Sirius: Why do you automatically assume I did something?**

**(10:09am) Boyfriend Remus: Because I've met you Padfoot....**

**(10:09am) Boyfriend Sirius: GASP!**

**(10:10am) Boyfriend Sirius: I am wounded!**

**(10:10am) Boyfriend Remus: 🙄 you'll survive.**

**(10:10am) Boyfriend Sirius: No no no. I may never recover.**

**(10:10am) Boyfriend Remus: sure sure...**

**(10:11am) Boyfriend Remus: So really. What did you do?**

**(10:11am) Boyfriend Sirius: Gave D a ride to the gym on the bike.**

**(10:11am) Boyfriend Remus: Give me a moment.**

**-**

**Remus/Marlene:**

**(10:11am) Remus: I apologize on behalf of my brainless boyfriend for nearly killing your future wife with his poor decision making skills.**

**(10:12am) Marlene: Right!? Neither one of them see why I was concerned.**

**(10:12am) Remus: I get it.**

**(10:12am) Remus: She's only been out of hospital for a day and a half for fuck sake...**

**(10:13am) Marlene: Those were my exact words!**

**(10:13am) Marlene: But imagine lightening shooting from my eye sockets as I said it.**

**(10:13am) Remus: I can see that.**

**(10:13am) Marlene: What are we going to do with these two Remus?**

**(10:14am) Remus: I've just accepted that this is my life now.**

**(10:14am) Marlene: We're going to die early from stress aren't we?**

**(10:14am) Remus: Probably.**

**-**

**The Relationship:**

**(10:15am) Boyfriend Remus: Dorcas is suppose to be on bedrest Sirius. She can't be riding around the city with you on the back of that death trap.**

**(10:15am) Boyfriend Sirius: She lives like... 10 minutes away from FitSpace and we went extra slow!**

**(10:15am) Boyfriend Sirius: And you didn't seem to think it was a death trap when we were snogging our faces off on it last night before I dropped you off...**

**(10:16am) Boyfriend Remus: ...no fair. Now I'm thinking about your lips and it's very distracting.**

**(10:16am) Boyfriend Remus: How dare you be attractive while I'm trying to be furious with you.**

**(10:16am) Boyfriend Sirius: I can't just turn it off Remus**

**(10:16am) Boyfriend Sirius: I was born this way *hair flip***

**(10:16am) Boyfriend Remus: Yea Yea. Come pick me up on your death trap. I want Mexican food.**

**(10:17am) Boyfriend Sirius: We'll see if you think it's a death trap when I've got you leaned up against it later.**

**(10:17am) Boyfriend Remus: Just hurry and get here already.**

-

"Dorcas thinks the whole thing is very funny actually" Sirius said as they took their seats in a booth near the window. 

"Well of course she does!" Remus laughed. "You two are basically the same person. Except Dorcas is better because she knows that movies are life." 

Sirius rolled his eyes wordlessly as the waiter came by to take their drink order, setting chips and salsa down for them to share before he left. "You know... she _really is_ fine. She's walking around and barely even makes a face when she laughs hard anymore" he said, crunching on a tortilla chip. 

"I know" Remus sighed. "But the doctor _did_ say for her to rest. She will heal quicker if she would just listen."

"Still..." Sirius muttered with a shrug. "She's got to enjoy her life. _You_ would be the exact same way and you know it."

"Ok.... that's fair. But just consider the wrath of Marlene before you make anymore big plans, ok?"

Sirius laughed and nodded as they both looked at their menus, debating whether it would be better to share or not. 

"I got an email back from the high school near your place" Remus said around a sip of water. "They already have too many student teachers who applied so they had to turn me down too."

"How can we overcome the supposed teacher shortage in this country if you can't find a place to get your required hands on hours?" Sirius shook his head in disbelief. 

"I have no idea what I'm going to do. Technically I don't start until halfway through the semester, but everyone else I know in the program has found a spot" Remus added dejectedly. 

Sirius gasped, dropping his fajita on the table as he fumbled for a napkin before grabbing his phone. 

"What? What are you doing?" Remus asked.

_"Minnie!"_

"Mcgonagall?"

"Yes! _Minnie!_ She can probably get you a spot at Hogwarts!"

"Sirius _no..."_ Remus started, reaching across the table in an attempt to snatch the phone away. 

_"Shhh_ Remus it's ringing!"

"Sirius! That's a _boarding school!_ There is _no_ way they do that..."

 _"Shhhhhhh"_ Sirius waved his hand at Remus to quiet him. 

Remus looked around to make sure there was no one seated near them that they would disturb then said "ok... but put it on speaker..."

  
_M- Hello?_

_S- Minnie! Love!_

_M- .... I'm going to change my office phone number._

_S- *scoff* You know I'd just find the new one._

_M- What do you want Black?_

_S- Oh it's Potter now, didn't you hear?_

_M- You and James finally tied the knot then?_

_S- hahaha! Minnie you're making me fall even more in love with you._

_M- I did hear about the adoption Sirius. I am... I'm very happy for you._

_S- awww I'm blushing. Remus, am I blushing?_

_R- A little bit, yes._

_S- See Minnie. I'm blushing._

_M- Remus? Remus Lupin?_

_R- Hello Professor. I tried to stop him but-_

_S- Minerva I have some great news!_

_M- Somehow I doubt that..._

_S- Remus is available to student teach at Hogwarts for the second half of the coming semester._

_R- You can say no. Sirius just got excited..._

_M- Sirius I have class in 2 minutes._

_S- Well that's more than enough time to say yes..._

_R- Sirius... Stop._

_S- Nah._

_M- ...... Remus can call me on this number at 4 to discuss it further, but I must go now._

_S- Great! Have a good class!_

_R- Thank you Professor Mcgonagall._

_M- Goodbye boys._

_S- Love you! Bye!_

-

Remus stared at Sirius, who had a huge triumphant grin on his face as he put his phone down and resumed eating his neglected fajita. 

"I can't _believe_ you did that" Remus said, half annoyed, half amused. 

_"Really?_ Seems pretty on brand for me actually..." 

Remus just rolled his eyes, trying not to betray his disbelief with a laugh.

"Hogwarts is a great school Remus" Sirius continued with a shrug. "You could get _any_ teaching job in this state if you get a recommendation from ole Dumbledore." 

Remus just sat there mulling it all over. Sirius was right, but he had never heard of a student doing their hours in a boarding school before. It would certainly be different. Working with Mcgonagall would be great though. She was an incredible science professor and he would be set for the rest of his career if he had opportunity. He really wanted Dumbledore to take this chance on him, but didn't want to get his hopes too high either. 

"It's going to be _great"_ Sirius said soothingly, putting a hand over Remus's. "Mcgonagall _loves_ to say no- especially to me-" he laughed "so the fact that she _didnt_ is practically yes." 

Remus smiled, unconvinced. "We'll see, I guess." 

-

** The Marauders: **

**(3:57pm) Prongs: Sirius just told me you are going to be teaching at Hogwarts Moony?**

**(3:57pm) Wormtail: Wait! For real? Is this real life right now?**

**(3:57pm) Padfoot: It's real Wormy!**

**(3:57pm) Moony: It's just student teaching for my state requirements. And I don't know if I will be or not I have to call her in 3 minutes to talk about it.**

**(3:58pm) Padfoot: She's going to say yes! She had plenty of opportunities to say no when we had her on the phone.**

**(3:58pm) Prongs: She does love to say no.**

**(3:58pm) Wormtail: Especially to Sirius.**

**(3:58pm) Padfoot: See! It's as good as a yes.**

**(3:59pm) Moony: Ok ok.**

**(3:59pm) Padfoot: Call me asap when you know.**

**(3:59pm) Moony: Alright**

**(3:59pm) Prongs: You got this Remus!**

**(3:59pm) Moony: Ok I'm calling now so everyone just shut the fuck up.**

**(4:00pm) Wormtail: Someone's in a mood...**

**(4:00pm) Prongs: Moody Moony has a bit of a ring to it.**

**(4:00pm) Padfoot: Good luck Moody Moony!**

**(4:00pm) Moony: 🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕**

-

_Calling Professor Mcgonagall...._

_M- Hello?_

_R- H-hello Professor Mcgonagall. This is Remus. Remus Lupin._

_M- Oh yes! Mr. Lupin. Good to hear from you._

_...._

-

By the time Remus got off of the phone 20 minutes later, his cheeks were sore from smiling, and his heart felt like it might burst from joy. 

He threw himself back onto his bed and thrust a pillow of his face to muffle the sound as he screamed loudly in an attempt to release some of the energy that had built up inside of him. _"Aaaaaaahhhhhgggghhhhhaah!"_

 _"Remus!?"_ Lily burst into the room worried, then started laughing as she saw her friend laying there smothering himself. "You alright?" She chuckled. 

"I got the spot at Hogwarts Lily" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I _fucking got it."_

"What?! _Really?!"_ Lily lunged onto the bed, bouncing heavily on her knees on the mattress as Remus laughed. "This is _amazing!"_

"Can you believe it! I can't fucking beli-"

**_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ **

Remus and Lily both turned sharply toward the wall by Remus's bed where the loud noise came from. 

" _Shut the fuck up over there!_ " They heard a deep voice call through the wall. 

They stared back at each other, frozen still for 3 full seconds before both fell apart with nearly silent laughter as they stumbled from Remus's room into the hall where they wouldn't be heard as they gasped for air through the laughs.

After several moments of belly aching wheezing had passed, Remus and Lily disentangled themselves from the floor and, breathing heavily, made their way to the couch so Remus could video call Sirius with the good news.

  
When Sirius answered the call he was beaming as though he already knew what Remus had to say and James was jumping up and down on the couch next to him singing " _Hogwarts Hogwarts hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please!_ " 

Sirius grabbed James by the leg and attempted to trip him but failed and got a shin to the side of the head while Lily and Remus laughed openly at his pain. 

_"So?"_ James asked cheerfully as he plopped down next to Sirius, who was still rubbing the side of his head. "What's the word Moony?"

"I got it" Remus said after a beat, and the smile on his face was mirrored by Lily as James and Sirius both shouted incoherently with joy and congratulations, their fists pumping the air as they jumped up and down with excitment. 

_"Reg!"_ Sirius shouted over his shoulder as they began to calm down. "Get the fuck in here! We have news!"

Remus and Lily could only laugh as they watched the scene unfold before them. Regulus quickly joined in as James and Sirius began a second, even louder round of the school song. 

Before long Pete had been added to the video call, quickly followed by Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, Al, Gideon, Fabian, Kingsley, and Benjy, who were all excited to hear the news.

Benjy answered the call in the middle of starting the dinner rush and was jumping up and down waving a frying pan, and Marlene had her dance class take a quick water break so she could 'freak out properly'. 

The amount of love Remus felt from these people was so filling it nearly overwhelmed him, and as the call came to end after the 18th or 19th round of the Hogwarts school song, he felt as though his face may have forgotten how to do anything but smile. 

"Well" Lily said, turning to Remus as she closed the laptop. "At least you'll go in knowing that ridiculous school song by heart." 

And they laughed together as they made tea, singing the song in their most exaggerated voices until the neighbor was banging on the wall again and they decided they simply could not physically laugh any longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did only add Mcgonagall in earlier chapters to segway to Remus student teaching down the line. I had to get my fav Marauder to Hogwarts somehow 🙃😊
> 
> Your comments have been keeping me going during this ridiculously lengthy move. ILYG ❤


	55. Dorcas Has The Bladder of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before the wedding, and the gang run into Lockhart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE: It's one statement and you'll know it when you read it. But just know that it doesn't go unpunished. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR VIOLENCE: some intimidation and an implied fight.

_"Rosmerta!"_ Sirius called cheerfully.

"How is our beautiful and _most favorite_ pub owner this fine Monday night?" James asked, following Sirius up to the bar. 

"It's been _too long_ Rosie, love. You look even more stunning than I remember" Sirius added, sliding casually onto a barstool as Rosmerta made her way to them, a slight tinge to her cheeks. 

"Oh hush now" she laughed, swatting aimlessly in their direction with a towel. "You were just in here Friday with that handsome prince of yours."

James turned to Sirius with a huge grin and wide eyes. "Remus, your _handsome prince,_ huh?"

Sirius flipped him off with both hands before taking the tray of drinks and nachos Rosmerta handed him and leading the way over to a large table near the small stage where they could watch karaoke while they waited for the rest of the gang to show up.

  
** The Best Wedding Ever: **

**(7:51pm) James: Nachos and drinks await!**

**(7:51pm) Remus: 👆 hero.**

**(7:51pm) Dorcas: Good I'm starving!**

**(7:51pm) Dorcas: And Marlene is driving like a granny in the snow.**

**(7:51pm) Sirius: Tell her I'm going to eat all the nachos.**

**(7:52pm) Al: That's messed up 😂**

**(7:52pm) Dorcas: She flipped you off Sirius.**

**(7:52pm) Lily: Sounds right.**

**(7:52pm) Peter: I'm walking in now.**

**(7:52pm) Sirius: We see you Pete!**

**(7:53pm) Remus: Me and Lil took the bus**

**(7:53pm) Lily: Because we anticipate alcohol**

**(7:53pm) Sirius: [Photo]**

**(7:53pm) Al: WTF kinda drink is that?**

**(7:54pm) James: 🤢**

**(7:54pm) Sirius: Marlene knows what it is. Show her D.**

**(7:54pm) Remus: It's so.... blue...**

**(7:55pm) Dorcas: She says she takes back giving you the middle finger.**

**(7:55pm) Lily: 😂😂**

**(7:55pm) Lily: Alright bitches! This is our stop!**

**(7:55pm) Remus: If we don't make it then we have frozen to death in the street.**

**(7:55pm) Remus: Don't let James speak at my funeral.**

**(7:56pm) James: Hey!**

**(7:56pm) Peter: Noted.**

**(7:56pm) Dorcas: I get that.**

**(7:56pm) Al: We got you Remus.**

**(7:56pm) James: 🖕**

-

"Prince Remus is here" James said in a sing-song voice, nudging Sirius in the ribs as he got up to greet everyone.

"I'm missing something..." Pete said, confused. 

"I'll tell you later Wormy" James said with a bark of laughter. "But after tonight we are going to start calling Remus 'your highness" ok?"

Peter shrugged, accepting this turn of events as completely normal while Sirius flipped James of as discreetly as possible around a sip of his beer. 

"It'll be strange to be here tomorrow with it looking so different" Lily laughed lightly as James helped her remove her coat. 

"I was just thinking the same thing" Al said. "I didn't even know the stage could be taken down... and I must've been in here at least a dozen times last year."

"She cleans up nicely though" Sirius said, patting the chipped wooden table lovingly. "We had our graduation party here after Hogwarts."

"It wasn't a fancy wedding, mind you. But mom and dad insisted on hiring a party planner" James said, taking a chip and waving it about while he continued to talk. "Barely recognized the place to be honest..."

Pete and Sirius nodded and laughed, both thinking of the night fondly. 

_"Hey bitches!_ The _queens_ have arrived!" Marlene called across the bar as she and Dorcas made their way over to their friends. They weren't a difficult bunch to locate even if the bar were crowded, and the fact that they were the loudest in any room made their little group that much more obvious. 

As Lily stood to give them each an excited hug, Marlene straightened her shirt out to read and let out a bark of happy laughter. 

Lily and everyone else there had on a black shirt with white letters that read 'Brides Mates' in swirly cursive. 

"I fucking love that" Dorcas laughed, plopping down across from Remus and grabbing the beer right from his hand with a challenging grin. "You guys... you're _kinda_ the best."

"We know" Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, Al, and Lily all chorus together before looking at each other and falling out with laughter. 

They spent the next several hours talking about everything and anything, and laughing at each other as they all did Karaoke in turn. Dorcas had healed enough over the last 6 weeks that she was able to dance freely while she and James did an impressive rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody, complete with voices and facial expressions that had the entire place aching from belly laughs. 

Remus and James stopped drinking around 11 so that they would be sober enough to get the entire group onto the train back to James and Sirius's apartment. Everyone in the wedding party would be staying there and waking to have breakfast together in the morning. The wedding wasn't until 5pm, so Dorcas and Marlene had plenty of time to get ready and hydrate away their hangovers from the night.

"Remus" James said, leaning in so he wouldn't be overheard, a suddenly completely sober look on his face. "We need to go _right now."_

"What? _Why?"_ Remus asked, confused. 

James raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly toward a man who just sat down at the bar across the pub. 

"Lockhart" he said simply. 

"Right. Ok. Yes..." Remus fumbled, torn between his desire to throw hands right there in front of everyone, and knowledge that it would be clear end of a great night if he got himself arrested and James fired. 

"Alright you drunks" James said in a passable attempt at his usual upbeat tone. "Let's move this back to our place and fire up _Just Dance_ on the _Switch."_ He stood to gather up his coat, indicating the others should do the same. "Maybe _this_ is the night Al finally beats Marls." 

"You're on!" Al and Marlene both shouted at each other across the table. 

While everyone was gathering their coats and draining the last of their drinks James and Remus kept glancing at Lockhart, making sure that he didn't bother them, and that Dorcas hadn't seen. Really they just didn't want to make a scene on the night before what was suppose to be the happiest day of their best friends lives. 

But Sirius and Pete were not fooled. Having spent 7 years sharing a room with James Potter, they could tell immediately when something was up. 

"Mind telling us what the fuck is _actually_ happening?" Pete muttered as he helped James, Sirius and Remus gather the spare mugs and glasses to the center of the table while the others made their way to the restroom.

"I was just about to ask the same mate" Sirius added with furrowed brows. 

"It's nothing" James shrugged, giving himself away as he glanced again toward the bar. 

"Who's that then?" Sirius pressed, nodding slighting in the direction both Remus and James were now staring openly. 

"That... _thing"_ James took a steadying breath and stood up straight "that's the son a bitch that shot D."

 _"What?!"_ Sirius and Pete shouted together. Remus and James immediately shushed them as Lily and Al made their way back over. 

"I think D and Marls are making out in the bathroom" Al laughed, gesturing to the back of the pub. 

"Ehh... let them have it" James said, waving his hand dismissively. "They are in love and all that." 

"Prongs" Sirius deadpanned. "We should tel-" 

"Oh _look!"_ Remus cut across him. "There are the two love birds now! Let's go."

"We'll pay" Marlene slurred. "Our treat as a thanks to all you fuckers." She added with a laugh, tossing her around around Dorcas and giving her huge grin. 

"Don't even argue" Dorcas said, stopping the stream of protests before they even started. "Just let us appreciate you for fuck sake..."

Thankfully, at that moment Lockhart was stumbling absentmindedly toward the bathrooms and was gone by the time they had made their way up toward the bar to close tabs.

"You _know..."_ Sirius said casually, giving a significant look to Pete, James and Remus. "I think it would be wise if we went ahead and hit the loo. It _is_ a long train ride afterall..."

"I think you can probably _wait"_ James said through gritted teeth. 

"Nah. I definitely need to take a piss" Pete said, slapping James on the back with a conspiratorial grin. 

"Yea..." Remus said, making up his mind with a nod. "Yea, I probably should go ahead and go too." 

James just death glared at them in turn. 

"Don't worry Jamesie boy" Sirius laughed as they turned to head off. "We know you have that _special 'cop bladder'_ and probably don't need to..." he drawled with a wink. 

"That's not a fucking thing. Just... come on let's just _g_ _o_ guys" James tried again, knowing where this was headed, and knowing he probably shouldn't be part of it. 

"Oh it's _definitely_ a thing!" Dorcas shouted loudly over the chatter, clearly the most drunk. "I have the bladder of a _king."_

James grunted in frustration while Sirius, Remus and Pete made their way to the back of the pub. Lilys laughter and Al slurring "Bladder of a king? What the fuck does that even mean?" were the last things they heard before they opened the bathroom door and were face to face with a drunken Gilderoy Lockhart.

-

"Umm... _occupied"_ Lockhart said, struggling to focus as he looked toward the door he stupidly forgot to lock behind him. 

"You Lockhart?" Sirius asked, his voice full of some emotion Remus had never heard before.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" Lockhart answered defensively, drawing himself up to full height as if it were intimidating. 

_"We're_ asking" Peter deadpanned. "Obviously."

"We're friends of Dorcas Meadows" Remus said in a would-be casual tone, as though they were exchanging pleasantries and hadn't just followed this man into a bathroom. "You're pretty familiar with her, yes?"

".... yea I... I know her" Lockhart stuttered, raising his chin in defiance in an attempt to cover his obvious nervousness. 

"Yea" Pete said, stepping forward with clenched fists. "You _fucking shot_ her you-" 

"Breathe Pete" Remus cut in, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "We're not here to fight."

"We're _not?"_ Sirius asked, never taking his eyes off of Lockhart, who breathed an audible sigh of relief as Remus said "no, Padfoot."

"We're just here for a.... _conversation"_ he continued "and we'll see where it goes. 

"Mhm" Sirius hummed disapprovingly. "Wormy can you watch the door?"

Pete nodded and, with one last scathing look of disgust at Lockhart, he went to stand guard outside of the bathroom. 

"Look fellas" Lockhart said, a drunken grin spreading across his face. "Let me buy you a beer and we can discuss this like gentlemen."

"No. I don't think we can do that" Sirius said, his finger on his chin in mock thought. "You see _we-"_ he gestured between himself and Remus "-may be gentlemen, but _you_ are nothing but a slimy git who nearly killed our best friend."

"I lost my job over that shit!" Lockhart spit back. "Don't you think that's punishment enough?!"

"The job you should have never been allowed to do in the first place? No. No I don't think that's enough" Remus said smoothly. "Is it enough for you Pads?" 

"No Moony, it is not." 

"I'll press charges" Lockhart threatened. "You'll go to jail." 

"You should have known that if Dorcas and James couldn't hunt you down, that we would" Remus said casually, stepping even closer to tower over him.

"Do you fear for your life?" Sirius asked, moving with Remus as they cornered Lockhart by the toilet. "Do you feel scared like we did while we waited to find out if our friend had died?"

"Yes! Ok? _Yes!_ I'm _sorry!"_ Lockhart shouted, his shoulders pressed against the wall. "Just don't... don't hit me..."

"We were never going to _hit_ you" Remus laughed. Then he took Sirius by the hand and turned to leave. 

Lockhart took a few shuttering deep breaths before he stood up straight again, an off mix of uncertainty and relief written on his drunken face. 

Just as Remus and Sirius had opened the door and were about to tell Pete what happened, Remus heard it. 

_"Fucking queers..."_

  
-

  
"Hey you guys took _forever!"_ Marlene scolded playfully as the 3 boys crossed the street to meet the rest of the friends. 

"Yea were thinking you may have fallen in and drown or something" Al added throwing their arm around Peters shoulders with a bark of laughter at their own joke. 

"We actually had to fish Petey here out" Sirius joked as they made their way down the block. 

"Hey... hey is that _Lockhart?"_ Dorcas said, squinting back toward the bar. 

"Hmmm" Sirius said with a grin "could be..."

"He's... is he... bleeding?" Lily said as the man stumbled a few steps, holding his hands up toward his _very_ bloody nose. 

Lockhart took a few steps, noticed their group, then quickly turned walked the other way. 

"Well would you look at that..." Pete said, feigning innocence. "Looks like he got punched."

 _"Good!"_ Marlene bit out. "Fuck you, you sorry son of a bitch!" She shouted down the street. 

The rest of the group followed her lead and was screaming curse words in his direction, giving rude, drunken gestures as he walked quicker, not looking back.

"Remus.... your hand...." Dorcas said, noticing the bruises already forming on his knuckles. 

"Oh hey, look at that..." Remus said, glancing at his hand briefly before looking back at Dorcas, both unable to hide the grins on their faces. "I wonder how _that_ happened."

"I hope you got one in for me" James muttered next to them while everyone else continued to shout expletives at a long gone Lockhart. 

Dorcas and Remus laughed, leading the way to the train station while Pete and Sirius entertained everyone with an exaggerated retelling of what happened in the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my least fav chapter to write, but I knew Lockhart had to pay. Getting punched in the face by a karate instructor is still better than having your entire memory erased though... 
> 
> Also, I love that drunkenness makes peoppe competitive about the dumbest stuff. Like their bladders 😂
> 
> Who's ready for this wedding!?


	56. Stuck With Each Other Forever And Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

** Babes: **

**(09:51am) Dorcas: It seems like a good day to get married. You wanna?**

**(9:51am) Marlene: Yea I suppose I have some time today.**

**(9:52am) Dorcas: Should we invite the others?**

**(9:52am) Marlene: hhmmm**

**(9:52am) Marlene: Can I think about it over breakfast?**

**(9:52am) Dorcas: Donuts and coffee?**

**(9:53am) Marlene: YES PLEASE!**

**(9:53am) Dorcas: shhhh. No need to shout. People are sleeping... and hungover.**

**(9:53am) Marlene: sooooo hungover.**

**(9:54am) Marlene: .... need coffee.**

**(9:54am) Dorcas: I'm going to get up, pee, drink some water, pour some of that water on Remus, brush my teeth, then drag Rem with me to get enough coffee and donuts for the gang.**

**(9:54am) Marlene: My hero ❤**

**(9:54am) Dorcas: Yea, I'm pretty great.**

**(9:55am) Marlene: I'm just going to lay here and do my best to resist the urge to smother James so he'll stop snoring.**

**(9:55am) Dorcas: Well, I love you and support you in all things. Even murder.**

**(9:56am) Marlene: awww. I'm blushing.**

**(9:56am) Dorcas: love you**

**(9:56am) Marlene: love you too**

-

Marlene slipped her phone under her pillow, and rolled her eyes as James let out another loud snore. Her head was pounding and her throat was sore from all the singing and shouting from the night before, but she was getting married to the most amazing woman today, and it was that thought that ultimately saved James Potter from an early death. 

She had slept in James's room with him and Sirius while Remus and Lily took Sirius's across the apartment with Dorcas. Regulus had stayed the last several nights with Benjy, leaving his slightly smaller bed open for Pete and Al to crash on. 

The night before was _perfect._ Remus had become a celebrated hero when he punched Lockhart in his smug face after a rousing round of karaoke at the pub. Pete and Al did a full dance number on the subway ride home, which was applauded by most of the late night riders, and the remainder of the night was spent playing drinking games and listening to music with the best people in the world. 

It was well past 2am when everyone decided that the responsible thing to do would be to go to bed. Then _at least_ another hour after that before they turned the music off and actually followed through. 

Marlene was tired, but she was happy. 

Laughing to herself when she heard Remus screech in surprise at being woken up with a glass of water to the face, she rolled over and decided to give herself just 5 more minutes. It was her wedding day afterall. And if James wouldn't let her rest, there was always the pillow. 

-

"So" Remus said, throwing on his heavy coat as they stepped out of the apartment building and into New York City winter air. "Today is the big day. Feeling good? Feeling like you're on cloud 9? Feeling like you want to run far away? I can have us in Vegas by nightfall if it comes to it" he added with a laugh. 

"I'm just... I'm so...." Dorcas grinned, searching for words. 

_"Happy?"_

"Yea. So fucking happy Rem" she nodded. "Like, I have to ask myself sometimes... is this even _real life?!"_

"I get that" Remus smiled as they walked. "I'm so happy for you D" he said, tossing an arm around her shoulders as they walked on. 

"Yea yea... you'll be next" she teased, poking him playfully in the side. "You and Sirius are quite the pair." 

Remus smiled shyly, but didn't respond as they walked into the little shop, thankful to be out of the cold, and happy just being fucking happy for a little while. 

  
By the time they made it back to the apartment everyone was up and waiting for them, thrilled that coffee and donuts had arrived, and trying to make small talk while their hangovers slowly disappeared through a veil of caffeine and sugar. 

For over an hour they sat around the kitchen, anticipating the day ahead, and making various calls to people who would soon be starting the preparation for the nights events. 

"Alright" James said with a grin shortly after 11. He cleared his throat dramatically as he stood up to survey the group at his kitchen table. "Let's go over the plan. Remus?"

"Me and Lil are heading to Dorcas and Marlene's place to get ready with D. We will be at the Three Broomsticks by 5:30" Remus riddled off with confidence. 

"And we will make sure to enter through the side door by the bar so that Dorcas and Marlene don't see each other by accident" Lily added with a nod. 

_"Perfect"_ James said with a clap of his hands before turning and pointing to Sirius. "Pads?"

"Me and Petey boy are _team Marlene"_ Sirius whooped. 

_"Fuck yea_ we are!" Pete agreed with an equally excited whoop, giving Sirius a high five across the table without looking at him. 

"We're taking her to have her hair touched up" Sirius continued "and then it's back here to play dress up until wedding time."

"And _what time_ will you be at the Three Broomsticks?" James asked, needing to make absolute sure everyone was on the same page. 

"5:30" Sirius and Pete droned together, more amused than annoyed. 

When James continued to look at them expectantly, Pete added _"Oh!_ And we will come in by the office door in the back!" 

James nodded approvingly before moving on to the next person. "Al?"

"I'm going to bounce back and forth taking photos of everyone getting ready..." they said "and i'll be at the Three Broomsticks by 5:30" they added quickly before James could ask. 

"Great! Really great! And I'm going to drop this lot off" he said, pointing toward Remus, Lily and Dorcas "and pick up Marlene's dress and shoes while I'm there."

"It'll be the _white_ one" Marlene put in with a wry smile. 

"Thanks for that Marls" James deadpanned. "Then I'm headed to the Three Broomsticks to get everything set up and make sure we have the things for the thing..." 

"Huh?" Marlene questioned, confused. "What _things_ for which _thing?"_

"Oh, just... you know... wedding stuff..." James said waving his hand passively as he checked his phone again. "Then ill head back here and get dressed myself."

 _"Oooook...."_ Marlene muttered.

"Well should we all put our hands in and count to three then?" Al said quickly to cover the awkward silence.

"Yes. _That."_ Dorcas said seriously. "I want that."

"You heard the bride!" Lily shouted, standing quickly to her feet and putting her hand out over the table. "Hands in mother fuckers!"

As everyone jumped up and put their hands in, Remus said in his best coaching voice "'Let's gets these losers married' on three! Ready? 1, 2, 3!"

" _LET'S GET THESE LOSERS MARRIED_!"

-

**The Relationship: **

**(11:21am) Boyfriend Sirius: So what are you guys REALLY doing today?**

**(11:21am) Boyfriend Remus: As soon as James leaves Dorcas wants to go have Greek food.**

**(11:21am) Boyfriend Remus: What about you?**

**(11:22am) Boyfriend Sirius: Marlene is having her hair dye touched up while me and Pete get pedicures.**

**(11:22am) Boyfriend Remus: Marls doesn't want one?**

**(11:22am) Boyfriend Sirius: Nah she had her nails done this weekend.**

**(11:22am) Boyfriend Remus: Makes sense.**

**(11:23am) Boyfriend Sirius: How is D doing?**

**(11:23am) Boyfriend Remus: Are you asking for you? Or for Marlene?**

**(11:23am) Boyfriend Sirius: .... busted.**

**(11:24am) Boyfriend Remus: haha!**

**(11:24am) Boyfriend Remus: But really, she's excited and just keeps saying the time needs to go faster.**

**(11:24am) Boyfriend Sirius: I second that!**

**(11:24am) Boyfriend Remus: You just want to see me in a suit...**

**(11:25am) Boyfriend Sirius: It's true.**

**(11:25am) Boyfriend Remus: Well I'll save you the curiosity. I look like a car salesman on his very first day.**

**(11:26am) Boyfriend Sirius: I could be into that....**

**(11:26am) Boyfriend Remus: You are so weird**

**(11:26am) Boyfriend Sirius: Yes. Yes I am.**

**(11:26am) Boyfriend Sirius: But you love me, so who's really the weird one.**

**(11:27am) Boyfriend Remus: 🖐 me.**

-

_Sirius created the group chat 'Marauders OG'_

_Sirius added James and Peter to the group chat._

_Sirius changes Sirius to Padfoot, James to Prongs, Peter to Wormtail._

** Marauders OG: **

**(11:48am) Padfoot: Guyyyyyyss! Code red!**

**(11:48am) Wormtail: We're out of snacks?**

**(11:48am) Prongs: No that's code green**

**(11:49am) Wormtail: Oh yea!**

**(11:49am) Wormtail: Isn't code red what Sirius used when a girl was hitting on him before everyone knew he was gay?**

**(11:49am) Prongs: Yea! Fuck I can't believe I forgot that one...**

**(11:50am) Padfoot: CAN WE FOCUS PLEASE?!**

**(11:50am) Prongs: Sorry..**

**(11:50am) Wormtail: I'm literally with you right now Pads. I know you haven't been hit on by anyone.**

**(11:51am) Prongs: Let's let the man speak...**

**(11:51am) Padfoot: Thank you Prongs!**

**(11:51am) Padfoot: I think I want to ask Remus to marry me.**

**(11:52am) Prongs: whoa.**

**(11:52am) Wormtail: oh shit.**

**(11:52am) Padfoot: Yea...**

**(11:52am) Wormtail: I don't think that would be a code red though.**

**(11:53am) Prongs: What about code white?**

**(11:53am) Wormtail: You know what, I like that. Very wedding-ish.**

**(11:53am) Padfoot: Can we PLEASE talk about me right now...**

**(11:54am) Wormtail: Just ask him then!**

**(11:54am) Prongs: 👆**

**(11:54am) Padfoot: No I can't do that it's too soon...**

**(11:54am) Padfoot: I'd probably scare him off.**

**(11:55am) Wormtail: Yea... Remmy is like a frightened baby bird when it comes to love.**

**(11:55am) Prongs: Unlike Sirius who's just.... so fucking brave 🙄**

**(11:55am) Padfoot: Sarcasm is not appreciated in this forum.**

**(11:55am) Wormtail: I appreciated it...**

**(11:56am) Prongs: Look pads, it's probably just the wedding giving you feels.**

**(11:56am) Wormtail: Yea, It's giving everyone feels.**

**(11:56am) Padfoot: So you don't think I should say anything to Remus?**

**(11:57am) Wormtail: No I definitely think you should ask him. Just... maybe not right now.**

**(11:57am) Prongs: exactly.**

**(11:57am) Prongs: Just try not to blurt it out or anything until you're sure that you're sure.**

**(11:57am) Wormtail: Right. And until Remus is ready.**

**(11:58am) Padfoot: Ok. You're right. I'm just... I had the thought and nearly stopped breathing...**

**(11:58am) Wormtail: Is that what that was? I thought you were holding in a sneeze.**

**(11:58am) Prongs: 😂😂😂**

**(11:58am) Padfoot: 🖕**

**(11:58am) Prongs: Just text or shout code white if you get the urge to drop down to one knee and we'll remind you what a stupid idea it is.**

**(11:59am) Wormtail: Or tackle you or something.**

**(11:59am) Prongs: Right! Whatever it takes!**

**(11:59am) Wormtail: We got your back Pads.**

**(11:59am) Padfoot: Fuck you both.**

**(11:59am) Padfoot: .... but also thanks.**

-

** Babes: **

**(1:05pm) Marlene: I'm so fucking hungry!**

**(1:05pm) Dorcas: [photo]**

**(1:06pm) Marlene: Is that Greek food? You had Greek without me?!**

**(1:06pm) Dorcas: yup**

**(1:06pm) Marlene: ....bitch.**

**(1:06pm) Dorcas Where are you now? Still getting your hair done?**

**(1:07pm) Marlene: Finishing up now and about to head back to the apartment.**

**(1:07pm) Dorcas: So you'll be back at Sirius's in what? An hour?**

**(1:07pm) Marlene: yea. Probably sooner.**

**(1:08pm) Dorcas: give me a sec.**

**(1:08pm) Marlene: ok....?**

  
**(1:11pm) Dorcas: Ok. You now have a Greek feast that will be delivered to you guys at the apartment at 2:15.**

**(1:11pm) Marlene: Honestly. I love you so damn much. You are literally the best.**

**(1:11pm) Dorcas: I literally am.**

-

** The Potter/Evans Alliance:  **

**(2:44pm) Wildflower: How's it at the venue?**

**(2:44pm) Rudolph: It doesn't even look like the same place! I thought I walked into the wrong building at first...**

**(2:44pm) Wildflower: haha! Nice!**

**(2:45pm) Rudolph: How is my best friend doing?**

**(2:45pm) Wildflower: She's good. Keeps looking at the time and grunting in annoyance at how slow it's moving.**

**(2:45pm) Rudolph: Sounds about right.**

**(2:46pm) Rudolph: Both Marlene's and Dorcas's Parents are here "helping" and I think it's driving the designer crazy.**

**(2:46pm) Wildflower: Oh! DRAMA! Just what this wedding was missing!**

**(2:46pm) Rudolph: Right? I can see why you and Sirius like these types of reality shows now...**

**(2:47pm) Rudolph: Though Remus punching out dickface last night was quite enough drama to be worried about.**

**(2:47pm) Wildflower: SOOOOO true.**

**(2:47pm) Rudolph: Let's skip it when we tie the knot, yea?**

**(2:48pm) Wildflower: Agreed.**

-

** You Can't Come In Our Treehouse: **

**(3:31pm) Jamesiepoo: How are you?**

**(3:31pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: About to start getting ready. How's everything looking?**

**(3:31pm) Jamesiepoo: Everything looks amazing!**

**(3:32pm) Jamesiepoo: I'm about to head that way to start getting ready myself.**

**(3:32pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: Good. I... ugh. I just want you here.**

**(3:33pm) Jamesiepoo: awww you love me and stuff**

**(3:33pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: 🖕🖕**

**(3:33pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: You're like... the only sibling-person-thing that I have so just.... hurry up.**

**(3:34pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: And there is leftover Greek food for you too...**

**(3:34pm) Jamesiepoo: I'm hurrying!**

**(3:34pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: .... love you.**

**(3:34pm) Jamesiepoo: I knew it!**

**(3:35pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: 🖕 I take it back**

**(3:35pm) Jamesiepoo: No take backs! Love you too!**

  
-

** The Best Wedding Ever: **

**(4:49pm) Lily: It's go time!**

**(4:49pm) Remus: Fuck yea! Let's do this!**

**(4:49pm) James: Yes! I love the energy Moony!**

**(4:49pm) Peter: Guys... Al is crying... like... real tears.**

**(4:50pm) Dorcas: Oh no what happened!?**

**(4:50pm) Sirius: Nothing! 😂😂😂 It's great!**

**(4:50pm) Al: Fuck. Off.**

**(4:50pm) Lily: ....huh?**

**(4:50pm) James: They are just 'so fucking happy' and everything is 'so fucking perfect'**

**(4:50pm) Remus: ROFL!**

**(4:51pm) Marlene: Well they aren't wrong...**

**(4:51pm) Marlene: I mean... have you SEEN my future wife? She's kind of a hottie.**

**(4:51pm) Lily: It's true.**

**(4:51pm) Remus: 👆 straight facts**

**(4:51pm) Remus: Or like... ya know... really really gay facts.**

**(4:51pm) Marlene: Yasssss!**

**(4:51pm) Dorcas: baaahahahaha!**

**(4:52pm) Sirius: Alright! Let's get these two losers married!**

**(4:52pm) Dorcas: Fuck yea!**

**(4:52pm) Al: I'm so pumped!**

**(4:52pm) Peter: 👏👏👏👏👏**

**(4:52pm) Marlene: Ahhhhhhh!!!**

**(4:52pm) James: It's go time!!**

**(4:52pm) Lily: I'm so damn excited 😫😫**

**(4:52pm) Remus: See you all on the other side!**

-

Marlene was nervous. 

Not nervous because she was getting married, or because there were quite a bit of people on the other side of the door. No, she was nervous because _somehow_ she had put on the wrong mascara and, having already cried once when her parents came in to see her, she just knew she would have 2 black eyes by the time she actually managed to be married. 

"Lily has waterproof mascara in her purse!" Sirius shouted, shoving his phone back into the inside pocket of his blazer. "She's going to walk it over now." 

"Oh thank _fuck"_ Marlene sighed in relief. 

"Marls..." Pete said absently, tilting his head as though he were seeing his friend fully for the first time. "You're kinda... _hot!_ I never noticed."

"Really Pete?" Sirius laughed "After _literally_ being friends for half of your life?"

"Fuck you, ok" Peter laughed back, flipping Sirius off with both hands before turning his attention to his crooked bow tie. "I'm _just saying..._ D is quite lucky."

"Nah... _I'm_ the lucky one" Marlene said, smiling widely as she scrubbed off the mascara from her cheeks. 

"You got that right" Sirius muttered with a grin. 

"Rude..." Marls huffed.

"Hey... you forget that _we_ know what you're like when the internet is too slow..."

"He's right" Pete said, nodding seriously. "That was a scary time for everyone in Gryffindor tower."

"Fuck you both" Marlene said, laughing as she rolled her eyes. "I'm an icon and you know it."

There was a quick two knocks on the door before Lily called "it's me" and walked in. She took two steps toward Marlene before she broke down in fresh tears and squealed "you look _so beautiful!"_

"Stop stop" Marlene said, tears welling in her eyes quickly, "I just got my eyes dry!"

They hugged each other tight for a full minute, both girls sniffling a little as they broke apart. 

"Honestly Marls, you look fucking amazing!" Lily gushed squeezing their hands together. "D is going to freak out!"

"How's she doing?" Marlene asked, turning to put the newly acquired mascara on in the miror. "She wouldn't tell me anything about what she's going to look like except that it's bell bottoms and Queen t-shirt." She paused in her mascara application to roll her eyes slightly. "God I hope I don't look too overdressed!"

"She looks great, and that's all I'm at liberty to say" Lily grinned. "But between the two of you I might be experiencing some dormant gayness so... pardon me if I start drooling during the ceremony."

Marlene laughed and rolled her eyes again as Lily waved to Sirius and Pete, giving Marls one more quick hug before she left. 

"How is she?" Dorcas asked as soon as Lily came back into the tiny office space they were waiting in. 

"Better now that she's free to cry if the mood strikes" Lily laughed. "She asked the same about you though."

"Awww, Lily..." Remus said in a mocking, sing song voice, "look at them all in love and shit..." 

Dorcas flipped both of her friends off wordlessly while she examined herself in the mirror again, taking a deep breath as she put on her white blazer. 

"How do I look- and _be honest!"_ She asked nervously. 

"You look great! Remus said enthusiastically, just as Lily nodded and said "really fucking hot." 

"Well I'm spoken for" Dorcas joked, pulling Lily in for a hug first. "You should have made your move years ago." 

"Damn my timing" Lily laughed as D moved to bear-hug Remus. 

"Thank you guys..." Dorcas said, clearing her throat of the small lump that was forming. "Just... for _everything._ You are the best friends I have ever had and... well I _kinda_ love you."

"Awee" Lily and Remus sang together moving in for one more hug all together. 

"We _kinda_ love you too" Remus said. 

"Yea. Only a _lot_ though" Lily laughed squeezing them both tight before they pulled apart. 

"Now let's go get your girl!" Remus added, throwing the door opened with a huge, childlike grin. 

Sirius, Pete, Lily and Remus all met James and Al at the back of the pub as " _The Best Day Of My Life"_ by _American Authors_ started up over the speakers. 

"You lot ready?!" Al shouted over the music, snapping a few more photos as Remus straightened Sirius's bow tie, and Pete and Lily both tried to flatten James's hair without success. 

_"Ready!"_ They all chorus. And they were off. 

-

The Three Broomsticks looked absolutely amazing. 

There were 14 large round tables with white table cloths and white chairs. Each table had a lovely assortment of wildflowers in the middle, making a full rainbow of colors for the centerpieces which matched perfectly with the rainbow wildflower arch that stood where the small wooden stage had been the night before, and where the dance floor would be after the ceremony. 

There wasn't a traditional isle, but as the music started up, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all danced their way to the front, taking their time as the song played.

_This is gonna be the best day of my life..._

They were quite the sight, moving through the tables, pulling random people up to dance for a moment before moving along closer to the front. Gideon had given Pete a spin and full, dramatic dip when he reached their table, and James had ended up in a finger guns competition with Marlene's dad and had to be rescued by Sirius after an embarrassing defeat.

Remus and Lily met in the middle of the room halfway through and booty bumped a few times, to much applause, while Al snapped picture after picture of the entire spectacle, dancing with their camera as though it were an extension of their body. 

  
_The stars were burning so bright_

_The sun was out 'till midnight_

_I say we lose control..._

  
As the bridge of the song played, the wedding party made their way to the front, dancing in place and clapping their hands to the beat while James indicated for everyone to stand up. 

Marlene and Dorcas came face to face on opposite sides of the dance floor, beaming at the sight of one another as they pumped their fists and danced their way into each others arms in front of the rainbow arch where they would be married. 

_This is gonna be the best day of my life...._

Everyone cheered and clapped as the song came to a close, Al clicking away on the camera and Lily and Pete both already sniffling into a tissue. 

"What happened to the t-shirt plan" Marlene laughed as she passed her bouquet shakily to Sirius to hold. 

"Oh it's on underneath" Dorcas said with a grin, taking Marlene's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. 

Dorcas was wearing a fitted pink button down with white bell bottoms and a white blazer. The ribbons braided into her hair were the same rainbow pattern from the boys bow ties and Marlene and Lily's flower bouquets. 

Marlene's bright blue hair was beautiful as it flowed in loose curls over her white lace dress, which was in flawless contrast to the traditional black and white Vans sneakers she had on underneath to match Dorcas's.

Everything was just perfectly.... _them._

  
"Here ye! Here ye!" James called to the room at large. "-Oh _right..._ You can all sit down now-" he added with a shrug as everyone laughed lightly and took their seats. 

"For anyone who doesn't know me, my name is James, and I am lucky enough to call these two ladies my best friends." He paused, giving Marlene and Dorcas each a smile in turn. "I know Marlene and Dorcas well enough to say with complete confidence that you guys-" he pointed toward the front table where their parents were seated "- are _saints_ for putting up with these two for as lon- _ouch!"_

Marlene and Dorcas cut him off with a slug in each arm while the crowd laughed and Pete muttered "he's not wrong though..."

"See what I mean" James laughed, holding his hands up in defeat. "Never before have I met two people who are _exactly the same,_ and yet _completely different."_ He smiled again, allowing the moment to become serious. 

"You see, Dorcas seems reserved and quiet when you first meet her, but when you get to know her, and she really let's you in, she's one of the most entertaining and crazy fun people you'll ever meet. And Marlene... well she brings the party everywhere she goes doesn't she? But it's only with her _closest_ friends that she is comfortable in the silence; in those... vulnerable moments."

"They each have qualities that, while different, compliment each other perfectly. Marlene is energetic, optimistic, and creative, while Dorcas is calm, realistic, and resourceful."

"But both of them are equally fierce friends who love with their entire selves, and both of them go after what they want with everything they have. They are incredibly loyal, hardworking, protective and... honestly just... two of the best people you'll ever get to meet."

James cleared his throat, visibly reigning in his emotions before he continued. 

"Marlene and Dorcas have prepared their own vows- but let's keep it _PG_ ladies" he laughed "there are _children_ here."

"Well _damn"_ Dorcas sighed dramatically "there goes half of my vows right there." Marlene and laughed a loud belly laugh that echoed against the hardwood floors, and Dorcas grinned. 

_"That"_ she said, gesturing to Marlene's huge smile. "I promise to do whatever I can to make you laugh like that as much as possible in this life, because it is literally the most _beautiful sound_ I have ever heard." 

Marlene laughed again through a small sniffle as Dorcas wiped a rouge tear from her cheek. 

"I promise to consider you _in_ all things, and to love you _through_ all things. I promise to you help dye your hair at 2am when the urge strikes... and to smile through every single ballet you want to see." -the crowd chuckled a bit before Dorcas continued- "and I promise to walk with you, hand in hand, into any adventure you want to take, for as long as I am breathing. I love you _so much."_

"Well that was... like... _way_ more moving than I expected" James choked out. He pointed to Marlene and sniffed, "Marls, your turn."

Marlene laughed again, and took a deep, cleansing breath. 

"Dorcas... never in my entire life have I ever felt so fully loved, nor have I ever loved someone so fully. Honestly, it's a bit scary sometimes isn't it? Loving someone this much?" Dorcas let out a breathy laugh as she nodded with a smile. 

"I promise that I'm going to love you, even through all the scary bits. I promise to sit though the _Star Wars_ movies with you when you're feeling sick, and to join you with enthusiasm any time you feel the desire to mock Remus and Sirius for eating pineapple on their pizzas."

Everyone laughed as Sirius and Remus both muttered _"rude"_ under their breaths. 

"I promise to appreciate you for _exactly_ who you are. I promise that I will celebrate with you in your triumphs, and to hold you when your feeling sad. I promise to never let any future bad days take anything from us, and that I will do the very best I can, every single day of my life, to be the woman you deserve. Because I _love_ you."

Dorcas sniffled quietly as Marlene squeezed her hands, bringing them to her lips for a gentle kiss. 

"Dorcas are... are you... _crying?"_ James half whispered as Dorcas quickly wiped a tear away. "Is someone recording this?!" He added a little louder as both girls aimed another punch to his arm. 

_"Ouch!_ Stop _hitting_ me!" James whined as everyone laughed loudly at his discomfort. 

"Well stop being an _ass"_ Marlene said casually with a shrug. 

"That's fair..." James chuckled rubbing his arms in turn. "Alright, rings?"

Sirius and Remus handed Marlene and Dorcas the wedding bands that had been kept in their pockets, and as they held the rings up to slip on the others finger, Dorcas and Marlene both had tears in their eyes. 

"Repeat after me" James said with a smile. 

  
_With this ring_

_I make you my wife_

_To love and respect_

_And cherish forever_

_Until death parts us._

  
"By the power granted to me by great state of New York" James announced loudly "I now pronounce you... stuck with each other forever and ever! You may each kiss your bride!"

As Marlene and Dorcas pulled each other in for their first kiss as a married couple, the crowd whooped and cheered, their friends hugged each other excitedly, and their parents cried unrestrainedly at the front table. 

But, nothing existed for the two of them in that moment except each other. 

  
' _The Best Day Of My Life_ ' started up again over the noise as Marlene and Dorcas made their way from table to table thanking and hugging their guests while servers made their way around with the food and drinks. 

The brides sat down to eat at the front table with their parents, while the wedding party joined the crowd at one of two neighboring tables that had either The Potters, Regulus and Benjy, or Mary, Frank, and Emmeline. 

The food was delicious, and the wine even better. The pub was filled with the sounds of clinking plates and loud laughter through the next half hour, and it wasn't until Sirius stood up, tapping his wine glass lightly, that everyone quieted again. 

"I guess I'll start the toasting portion of this shindig then, shall I?" He asked with a grin as a light chuckle rippled across the room.

"I struggled with finding the right words to say to describe my friendship with Marlene, or how important she is to me, and I think that's because there are just _so many_ little, wonderful moments that make up our friendship, its nearly impossible to pick one that means more than the others. Marlene has been a source of comfort as often as she has been a source of laughter. And a true joy to know, just as equally as she's been a pain in the ass."

Everyone laughed again, a few close friends nodding enthusiastically, before Sirius turned to the brides and continued.

"Marlene, Dorcas... I know that you have both found _exactly_ who you were made for, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. No one deserves it more" he added, raising his glass high. "To Marlene and Dorcas!"

" _Marlene and Dorcas!_ "

  
"All right, all right" Remus laughed, standing up as the noise quieted down again. "My turn then, yea?" He turned to give Dorcas a quick smile before facing the crowd. 

"When I met D at the gym where we both worked, we bonded quickly over our shared love of movies and pizza. And even though she _definitely_ does judge me pretty hard for the pineapple thing-" there was light laughter as Remus smiled again at his friend "- we've made it work and really have become the very best of friends these last few years. She's one of the few people on the planet that I can have entire conversations with using only movie quotes, so I just _knew_ when she asked me to be her brides mate that I would have to look to the classics for inspiration..." 

_"Yassss!"_ Dorcas called out, and the room shared another light laugh before Remus continued. 

"I could go with the traditional sappy nonsense like..." -he put on a serious face as he clutched his heart- " _True love is the souls recognition of it's counterpart in another._ " 

Half of the room laughed loudly, recognizing the movie line from _Wedding Crashers._

"Or there is always the super weird, but somehow still hilarious, route..." he put his hands in front of him, as if reading note cards, as he did his best impression of Alan from The Hangover. " _No one knows Dorcas like I do. Not you, or you, or you"_ he pointed stiffly to random people in the crowd. _"I can't even tell you what we've been through together because we made a pact. More important than blood. What I can tell you is this: this is not D's first marriage... there was a whore a couple of year ago in Las Vegas...._ "

He grinned over to Dorcas, who was laid over the table in silent laughter, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. 

"Or there is the well loved, if a bit self deprecating, classic route." He picked up his glass and held it near his chest, and with his most terrible english accent said: " _I am, as ever, in bewildered awe of anyone who makes this kind of commitment that Dorcas and Marlene have made today... I know that I couldn't do it, and I think it's wonderful that they can._ " 

He paused for a moment to smile over to Dorcas and Marlene, completely missing the look shared between Pete, James and Sirius. 

"All of those were great lines in their own films, but they don't really do justice to these two, do they? So I will say this to you both: I hope you live a happy, long, adventurous life together. Thank you for allowing us all to be a part of it." 

He raised his glass. "To the happy couple!" 

" _To the happy couple!_ "

After a few more toasts and half an hour of laughing and crying, Dorcas and Marlene stood up together with their glasses in hand. 

"We are both so happy that you all could be here tonight for our special day" Marlene started. 

"We know that a Tuesday night in the freezing cold of February isn't exactly a _classic_ wedding choice" Dorcas said "but this day has a special meaning to us, because it is on this day, 1 year ago, that we met." 

"This day isn't just important for us, but it's a memorable day for a few other people in our lives as well" Marlene continued, trying not to laugh as James and Lily both froaned audibly. "Because this is the day that my friend James got _brutally_ shut down by Dorcas's friend Lily."

As a laughed echoed through the room, and Lily and James sunk down slightly in their seats, Dorcas picked up the story.... 

  
By the end of the speech every person was red in the face from laughing as Dorcas and Marlene raised their glasses to Lily and James who took a small bow together before taking their seats with a quick kiss. 

  
Once everyone had finished eating, and the severs were making their way around to pick up plates, Dorcas and Marlene snuck away to change while their friends went to clear the dance floor of the large arch and front tables. 

"I love you so much" Marlene squealed, giving Dorcas a long passionate kiss the moment they were behind closed doors. 

"I love you too" Dorcas laughed "but I have got to get this _damn_ button down _off!"_

She pulled her blazer and blouse off to reveal the same Queen t-shirt Marlene had slept in on their first night together. 

"Unzip me, _wifey"_ Marlene grinned, turning around for Dorcas to unzip the back of her dress. 

They changed and touched up their makeup quickly, truly not wanting to miss any part of the huge party in their honor. 

"Are you sad that we didn't get to do a _big_ first dance like you wanted?" Dorcas asked timidly, stopping with her hand on the door. 

"If you mean do I wish you weren't having to heal from being _shot,_ then... _yea"_ Marlene laughed. "But I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything." She leaned in for another deep kiss before adding "I have everything I _ever_ wanted now."

Dorcas smiled and opened the door, taking Marlene by the hand and leading them both onto the dance floor. 

  
The entire pub was in darkness except the for the small tealight candles being held by the guests that lined the dance floor. 

As Marlene's breath hitched, and confused awe spread across her face, Sirius began to fingerpick the familiar tune of ' _Hurts 2B Human'_ by _P!nk_ on the acoustic guitar. As he started to sing, Dorcas took Marlene and held her close while they swayed slowly to the music. 

  
_Will you make it sound so pretty even when it's not?_

_Didn't choose but it's the only one we've got_

_And sometimes I get so tired_

_Of getting tied up in my thoughts_

_You're the only one that ever makes it stop_

  
As the chorus started up, James, Lily, Remus, and Pete snapped their fingers to the beat, singing along, and it was then that Marlene realized the candles everyone was holding weren't actually real. 

"Are all of the candles electric?" She asked Dorcas, surprised. "They look so... _real."_

"Oh yea we had to do that" D laughed "Something about Rosmerta only allowing James and Sirius actual fire in here _'over her dead body'."_

"Smart woman" Marlene laughed.

  
_God, it hurts to be human_

_Without you I'd be losing_

_And someday we'll face the music_

_God, it hurts to be human_

_But I've got you, you, you, you, you, you_

_And you've got me, me, me, me, too_

  
"This is so lovely" Marlene sniffled. "You planned all this out?"

"Mhm" Dorcas hummed happily into Marlene's curls. "This is _'the things for the thing'_ James was talking about earlier."

"Haha of course it was" Marls laughed again, squeezing her wife just a little tighter as they swayed on. 

After the second verse picked up, Dorcas decided to brave it and gave Marlene a spin and dip, causing her to squeal with laughter as the whole crowd sang along with the rest of the song. 

  
Once the tune ended, and Dorcas and Marlene took a tiny bow, the candles were discarded onto empty tables so that everyone could dance freely when ' _Wild Things'_ by _Alessia Cara_ started up over the speakers, and the dance floor lights kicked on.

The reception was just as wonderful as one might imagine a night to be when you're surrounded by all the people you love, with good wine and great music to dance to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a close friend pass last week so this was hard to write. I hope the length makes up for the time it to took to get in the headspace to create it, and I apologize if it's not up to the usual standard. 
> 
> ❤ As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts


	57. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting/Phone only chapter that takes place the day after the wedding. 
> 
> Just for funsies and fluff ❤

** The Marauders: **

**(10:02am) Moony: So... quick question.**

**(10:02am) Moony: What the fuck is a 'code white'?**

**(10:02am) Padfoot: I have no idea what you mean moonman.**

**(10:02am) Wormtail: Sounds made up to me**

**(10:02am) Prongs: Never heard that before in my life.**

**(10:03am) Moony: 😒**

**(10:04am) Moony: So you're saying you don't know remember Sirius shouting it in the middle of the dance floor at the wedding last night after Marlene and Dorcas left?**

**(10:04am) Wormtail: Nah**

**(10:04am) Prongs: I don't recall.**

**(10:04am) Padfoot: Must have been someone else.**

**(10:05am) Moony: We were literally dancing together Pads. It was you. I loosened my tie and you screamed CODE WHITE like you were terrified I would strangle you with it.**

**(10:05am) Wormtail: I think you have been watching too many movies Rem.**

**(10:05am) Moony: Then Pete tackled him onto the ground and shouted 'GET HIM OUTA THERE! DANGER! DANGER!'**

**(10:06am) Prongs: Idk moony that story seems... kinda sketch. I think I'm with Wormy on this one. Too many movies.**

**(10:06am) Moony: And THEN James picked him up and ran out of the door like he was rescuing Sirius from a burning building.**

**(10:06am) Moony: And that was it. None of you came back.**

**(10:07am) Padfoot: haha! Good one moony**

**(10:07am) Wormtail: You really have a flare for story telling....**

**(10:07am) Prongs: Yea moons, you could make a killing writing fiction!**

**(10:08am) Moony: This is a video of it Al sent me.**

**(10:08am) Moony: [Video. 00:51seconds]**

**(10:09am) Wormtail: Well would you look at that...**

**(10:09am) Prongs: my hair looks great.**

**(10:09am) Padfoot: I was drunk. Idk what happened.**

-

**Marauders OG:**

**(10:10am) Padfoot: What the actual fuck! What do I do?**

**(10:10am) Wormtail: Idk man.**

  
_Wormtail changed 'Marauders OG' to Sirius Is a Little Bitch_

  
**(10:10am) Prongs: 😂**

**(10:10am) Padfoot: Is that helpful? Really?**

**(10:10am) Wormtail: I don't want to get the chats confused!**

**(10:10am) Wormtail: and you kinda ARE being a little bitch about it...**

**(10:11am) Prongs: I thought it was helpful.**

**(10:11am) Padfoot: I need better friends.**

**(10:11am) Wormtail: I literally tackled you to keep you from proposing drunkenly at a wedding reception.**

**(10:12am) Prongs: Yea! And I carried your sappy ass!**

**(10:12am) Wormtail: We are the best friends ever.**

**(10:12am) Prongs: It's true.**

**(10:12am) Padfoot: 🖕🖕**

**(10:12am) Padfoot: Yes yes thank you very much.**

**(10:13am) Padfoot: but none of that helps me NOW**

**(10:14am) Prongs: Tell him it was a prank?**

**(10:14am) Wormtail: 👆 That could work!**

**(10:14am) Padfoot: Yea...**

**(10:15am) Wormtail: You could just tell him the truth and he'll think it's funny...??**

**(10:15am) Padfoot: I'll make that plan B.**

-

**The Marauders: **

**(10:16am) Padfoot: You have just fallen prey to one of our classic pranks moonman.**

**(10:16am) Wormtail: GOTCHA!**

**(10:16am) Prongs: Boom 🎤⬇️**

**(10:16am) Moony: The prank was to scream, be carried away, and ditch everyone right before the party ended?**

**(10:17am) Wormtail: Yup!**

**(10:17am) Prongs: Thats right!**

**(10:17am) Padfoot: Like I said... classic!**

**(10:18am) Moony: hmm.**

**(10:18am) Moony: Don't tell me then.**

**(10:18am) Moony: I'm headed into a class anyway.**

**(10:18am) Prongs: Have fun! Learn all of the things!**

**(10:19am) Wormtail: We'll miss you!**

**(10:19am) Padfoot: He's taken Wormy back TF off.**

**(10:19am) Wormtail: 🖕**

-

** Squad: **

**(1:55pm) Peter: How are the Mrs & Mrs doing on their first official day as an old married couple**

**(1:56pm) Lily: ahhh yes! How's the honeymoon going?!**

**(1:56pm) James: We need details!**

**(1:56pm) Dorcas: We just arrived at the ship**

**(1:56pm) Dorcas: [Photo] [Photo] [Photo]**

**(1:57pm) Remus: Wow! That thing is huge!**

**(1:57pm) Lily: That's what she said!**

**(1:57pm) Lily: Or he said... or they...**

**(1:57pm) Sirius: 😂😂**

**(1:58pm) Pete: oh shit. That's nice.**

**(1:58pm) Sirius: I can't believe you are willingly sailing out on a ship to the middle of nowhere with Marlene for 7 days. You're so brave.**

**(1:58pm) Dorcas: Because of the ship or because of Marlene?**

**(1:58pm) Sirius: yes.**

**(1:58pm) Peter: Def both.**

**(1:59pm) James: 👆 truth.**

**(1:59pm) Lily: 😂**

**(1:59pm) Marlene: Fuck you all.**

**(1:59pm) Marlene: Except Remus, who is an actual angel from heaven.**

**(1:59pm) Remus: It's true. I am.**

**(2:00pm) Dorcas: 🙄**

**(2:00pm) Marlene: We're about to sail away and won't have service prob the whole time.**

**(2:00pm) Lily: Have fun!**

**(2:00pm) James: Take lots of pictures.**

**(2:00pm) Sirius: Yes! I want it to feel as though I was there!**

**(2:01pm) Remus: I'll miss you everyday D!**

**(2:01pm) Dorcas: I'll miss you too Rem, love of my life!**

**(2:01pm) Marlene: ✌ bitches!**

-

** House Of Hotties:  **

**(3:33pm) Lilyflower: On the train home**

**(3:33pm) Lilyflower: Want me to pick up tacos?**

**(3:33pm) Moony: Yes please!**

**(3:34pm) Lilyflower: Ever figure out why the guys were so fucking weird yesterday?**

**(3:34pm) Moony: Nah**

**(3:34pm) Moony: They are avoiding the whole thing.**

**(3:35pm) Lilyflower: Does that bother you?**

**(3:35pm) Moony: Not really. Should it?**

**(3:35pm) Lilyflower: I guess not...**

**(3:35pm) Lilyflower: I guess I'm annoyed James wouldn't tell me either**

**(3:35pm) Moony: They were drunk and being stupid.**

**(3:36pm) Moony: we both know what that's like...**

**(3:36pm) Lilyflower: that's fair.**

**(3:37pm) Moony: Anyway hurry home! I'm hungry and we have tests tomorrow to study for!**

**(3:37pm) Lilyflower: I'm just over here trying to enjoy my life and you have to remind me of that?**

**(3:37pm) Lilyflower: so rude.**

**(3:37pm) Moony: I'm sorry... you deserve better.**

-

** Regulus/Sirius:  **

**(5:07pm) Reggie: Are you and James both home?**

**(5:07pm) Siri: James is on his way from work but I'm here, what's up.**

**(5:07pm) Reggie: Ben is driving me there now with takeaway from his restaurant. Can we talk. All together?**

**(5:08pm) Siri: If you're trying to tell us Ben knocked you up then just go ahead and rip the bandage off.**

**(5:08pm) Reggie: I'm being serious....**

**(5:08pm) Siri: .... are you? 😶 are you really being... Sirius?**

**(5:09pm) Reggie: .....**

**(5:09pm) Siri: alright alright I'm done**

**(5:09pm) Siri: Of course it's ok.**

-

** Bros Before... Everybody Else: **

**(5:09pm) Padywack: It's happening. Reg is moving out.**

**(5:10pm) Prongsie: Did he say? when did he tell you?**

**(5:10pm) Padywack: He hasn't actually told me yet.**

**(5:10pm) Padywack: But he and Benjy are coming for dinner to have a chat about something and idk wtf else it could be.**

**(5:11pm) Prongsie: How are feeling about it.**

**(5:11pm) Padywack: Ok i guess?**

**(5:11pm) Padywack: Just... can you hurry up?**

**(5:12pm) Prongsie: I'm walking from the station by the apartment now. 8 min tops.**

-

** The Relationship:  **

**(8:19pm) Boyfriend Sirius: How's studying going?**

  
**(8:22pm) Boyfriend Remus: Taking a much needed break for tea and food.**

**(8:22pm) Boyfriend Remus: What are you up to?**

**(8:22pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Reg is moving out...**

**(8:22pm) Boyfriend Sirius: So we helped him pack up a few things tonight before he left with Benjy.**

**(8:23pm) Boyfriend Remus: Oh shit. He's moving in with Ben?**

**(8:24pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Yep**

**(8:24pm) Boyfriend Remus: How are you doing?**

**(8:24pm) Boyfriend Sirius: fine.**

.....

  
_Remus calling...._

_S- hello?_

_R- You don't seem fine.... do you want to talk about it._

_S- ..... I don't want to take you away from studying...._

_R- Lily just left to grab thia down the street. I have time. Talk to me...._

_S- I'm happy for him._

_R- .... you sure? You don't... sound happy._

_S- I know..._

_R- ....._

_S- I am though. I'm happy for him._

_R- Ok. I believe you._

_S- I just dont want to lose him again. Is that stupid?_

_R- No! That's not stupid at all._

[James- told you...]

_R- James there?_

_S- Yea. Sorry I forgot to say._

[James- just passing through moons. I'll leave you to tell him exactly the same stuff I did... but it'll probably mean more because he loooooves yo-hey!]

_R- haha what did you throw at him?_

_S- one of my boots._

_R- haha nice._

_S- .... I just. I don't know... I really don't know how I even feel._

_R- That's ok too._

_S- Yea?_

_R- Yea._

_S- I love you Remus_

_R- I love you too Sirius_

_S- .... Why does this bother me so much?_

_R- He's your brother. You just got him back... I think this is pretty normal actually. Even if it sucks..._

_S- I guess it kinda feels like lately everything is changing and... I just don't want things to change too much, ya know? I like how my life is right now. This is the happiest I've ever been and I guess it just feels.... fragile?_

_R- I know what you mean._

_S- *sigh*_

_R- Maybe you and Reg could plan a weekly dinner or something._

_S- Yea... Yea, like that._

_R- I bet Reg feels a little bit the same way you do too..._

_S- Yea he does... we kinda talked about it a little and... well I could just tell._

_R- .... Do you want some company?_

_S- ... No you need to study. None of us have had time lately and I know you'll be upset if you do poorly._

_R- haha you make me sound like a nerd._

_S- well... if the pocket protector fits!_

_R- ... my boyfriend ladies and gentlemen..._

_S- hahaa_

[Lily- Rem I'm back! And I come with the gift of life in the form of Thia foo- oh. Sorry. Who's that?]

[Remus- Sirius.]

_S- Hey I'll let you go._

_R- You sure? It's really fine..._

_S- Yea I'm sure. Talk later though?_

_R- Definitely._

_S- love you._

_R- I love you too._

-

** Regulus/Sirius: **

**(10:07pm) Siri: Up?**

**(10:07pm) Reggie: Yea.**

**Siri is typing....**

**(10:09pm) Siri: Miss you already.**

**(10:09pm) Siri: Is that dumb?**

**(10:09pm) Reggie: Probably. But then I'm dumb too.**

**(10:09pm) Siri: Want to have dinner tomorrow? Just us?**

**(10:10pm) Siri: Been a while...**

**(10:10pm) Reggie: Yes, I'd like that.**

**(10:11pm) Siri: How are you feeling?**

**(10:11pm) Siri: About the move I mean. Excited?**

**(10:11pm) Reggie: Bloody scared actually... haha**

**(10:12pm) Reggie: It's all new still.**

**(10:12pm) Siri: Yea.**

**(10:12pm) Reggie: But I'm like... doing it. You know?**

**(10:12pm) Reggie: Left mum and dads. Got a job. Going to school.**

**(10:12pm) Reggie: Fell in love...**

**(10:12pm) Reggie: And it's all because of you.**

**(10:13pm) Siri: Nah you did all that. All I did was give you a bed to sleep in.**

**(10:13pm) Reggie: You know it's more than that.**

**(10:13pm) Siri: What you did was so brave Reg. You can do anything you want. I really believe that.**

**(10:13pm) Reggie: Brave...**

**(10:14pm) Reggie: Must have learned that from you then.**

**(10:14pm) Reggie: Sure isn't a Black quality, is it?**

**(10:14pm) Siri: Too right it's not! Ha!**

**(10:15pm) Reggie: Tomorrow then?**

**(10:15pm) Siri: Yup. Tomorrow.**

**(10:15pm) Reggie: Goodnight, brother.**

**(10:15pm) Siri: Night, brother**

-

** Sirius Is A Little Bitch:  **

**(10:52pm) Wormtail: Just checking in that Sirius hasn't proposed or run away and gotten married or something.**

**(10:52pm) Prongs 😂😂**

**(10:52pm) Padfoot: 🖕**

**(10:52pm) Wormtail: Sorry but I'm going to need actual confirmation.**

**(10:53pm) Padfoot: No. I managed to keep from being tackled today.**

**(10:53pm) Padfoot: I have bruises by the way!**

**(10:53pm) Prongs: Sorry not sorry.**

**(10:54pm) Wormtail: 👆**

**(10:54pm) Padfoot: 🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕**

-

** The Relationship:  **

**(11:06pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I think I'm crashing early.**

**(11:06pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Up early tomorrow to makeup for my missed sessions the last 2 days.**

**(11:06pm) Boyfriend Remus: Did you get a chance to talk to Regulus?**

**(11:07pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Yea we're doing dinner tomorrow.**

**(11:07pm) Boyfriend Remus: That's so great! I'm really glad Pads.**

**(11:07pm) Boyfriend Sirius: me too**

**(11:07pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Last song?**

**(11:07pm) Boyfriend Remus: Listening to _Soul Kitchen_ by _The Doors_ right now. **

**(11:08pm) Boyfriend Sirius: hmm I'm not a huge fan of The Doors, if I'm honest...**

**(11:08pm) Boyfriend Remus: I can forgive you of that. Because you're so cute.**

**(11:08pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Haha! How gracious of you.**

**(11:08pm) Boyfriend Remus: Yes, I thought so.**

**(11:09pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Night Moonman**

**(11:09pm) Boyfriend Remus: Goodnight, Padfoot.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello?  
> *taps mic*  
> Is this thing on?
> 
> Getting bored yet?  
> 😂


	58. A Good Day For Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retirement.  
> More hair braids.  
> Fuck Lockhart.  
> A business proposition.  
> 

** The Relationship: **

**(9:01am) Boyfriend Sirius: Any idea what this meeting MadEye called is about?**

**(9:01am) Boyfriend Remus: I was thinking of asking you the same. I have no clue...**

**(9:01am) Boyfriend Sirius: well fuck.**

**(9:02am) Boyfriend Sirius: I kinda have class..**

**(9:02am) Boyfriend Remus: How do you *kinda* have class?**

**(9:03am) Boyfriend Sirius: Well it's not class. It's just a seminar that the instructor recommended for business entrepreneurs, and I really wanted to check it out.**

**(9:03am) Boyfriend Sirius: But I don't want to miss the meeting either. Could be important...**

**(9:03am) Boyfriend Sirius: Never known Moody to call one with all the staff before.**

**(9:03am) Boyfriend Remus: I don't think he ever has.**

**(9:04am) Boyfriend Remus: I will tell him what's going on. Don't skip.**

**(9:04am) Boyfriend Sirius: You sure?**

**(9:04am) Boyfriend Remus: I'm sure. I can voice record the meeting if you want. Just in case?**

**(9:05am) Boyfriend Sirius: Yea, please do that.**

**(9:05am) Boyfriend Sirius: Marls will probably want to have it too.**

**(9:05am) Boyfriend Remus: Come by mine after the seminar?**

**(9:05am) Boyfriend Sirius: yes yes yes**

-

"So it's for that reason, and also the fact that I'm just a tired old man-" Moody said, smiling at the light laughter of the staff "that I have decided to put FitSpace up for sale and retire."

They all looked around at one another in shock for a moment before Callie, a trainer Remus knew to take early morning clients, asked what everyone was thinking. 

"Will we all still have jobs? Or should we start looking for another place?"

"I am only looking for buyers who are interested in keeping FitSpace a... well... a space for fitness" Moody explained. "But once sold I suppose the owner can do what they want with the place..." 

Remus could tell that it had been a hard decision to make, and that Moody would do his best to keep them informed, but it was still a tough personal blow. Remus _really_ loved this place just how it was. 

"I will keep everyone informed on new developments" he continued "but for now just keep up the amazing work. This is one of the top facilities in the city, thanks to you bunch, and I can't imagine any buyer wanting to fuck that up."

As everyone dispersed to their different areas of the gym, a few heading home for the day, Remus followed Moody up to the front desk. 

"I just can't imagine you retired Mad-Eye" Remus said with a wry grin. "Tell me the truth... have you been recruited by a spy agency? Retirement is just a cover isn't it? _Come on..._ I can keep a secret."

Moody laughed heartily as he sat down, leaning back in his chair with a glint in his eye. "See now, if I told you then I'd have to _kill_ you."

"I _knew_ it" Remus gasped dramatically. "This place won't be the same without you though..." he added, smile fading slightly. 

"Ehh it'll be fine" Moody shrugged unconvincingly as they sat there and watched the gym goers and workers for several minutes, both feeling nostalgic already as they thought about the future. 

"Welp" Remus said, pushing himself from the counter he was leaned against. "I will let Sirius and Marlene know and... I guess I will see you later today..."

Moody nodded, then fixed Remus with a meaningful stare. "Let Sirius know that my door is _always_ open." 

Remus didn't really understand that, but nodded in return and left without another word. 

-

** House Of Hotties:  **

**(12:04pm) Moony: Moody is selling FitSpace**

**(12:04pm) Lilyflower: Oh shit really?**

**(12:04pm) Moony: Yea... Says he's retiring.**

**(12:04pm) Lilyflower: Are you still going to be doing Karate classes? What about Marlene and Sirius?**

**(12:05pm) Moony: I have no idea...**

**(12:05pm) Moony: No buyers yet but it's just a matter of time.**

**(12:05pm) Moony: I can't see the new owner being ok with Sirius always sitting in their chair... but they would be crazy to let Marlene slip off the roster.**

**(12:05pm) Lilyflower: Feels like the end of an era.**

**(12:06pm) Moony: I know.**

**(12:06pm) Moony: Why am I so fucking sad about this!?**

**(12:06pm) Lilyflower: I get it. I barely went and I'm sad.**

**(12:06pm) Moony: ugh. Just... ugh.**

**(12:07pm) Lilyflower: Lunch?**

**(12:07pm) Moony: Sirius is meeting me at the apartment for lunch but you're welcome to join us of course**

**(12:07pm) Lilyflower: No no thats ok**

**(12:07pm) Lilyflower: I'd rather take a working lunch anyway I have so much shit to catch up on as it is.**

**(12:08pm) Moony: Well thanks for being willing anyway.**

**(12:08pm) Lilyflower: always.**

-

 _"No!"_ Sirius said loudly, nearly choking on his food. "He... he's _really_ selling?"

"Yea. He _really_ is..." Remus said, a little sadly, as they continued to eat in shocked silence. 

"I guess it's not entirely unexpected" Sirius said after a while, taking another piece of sushi and dipping it gently in his soy sauce. "It still _fucking sucks_ though."

"Mmmhm" Remus mumbled.

"I hope whoever gets the place keeps it exactly the same, ya know?" Sirius continued. "It's great how it is and... well why would anyone mess with that?"

"Moody said to tell you that-" he put up air quotes "- _his door is always open to you_.... What does that even mean?"

"Beats the hell outa me...."

"Well then. How was the first official Tuesday night dinner with Regulus?" Reus asked, eager to change the subject to something that didn't make him want to crawl into a blanket and sleep forever. 

"Great!" Sirius said, smiling widely. "We thought about keeping it on Thursdays like last week, but I already have Thursday Lunch Crew that day..." he shrugged off the end of sentence, and Remus just nodded indulgently. 

"He's going to be taking a business economics class with the same professor I had last year" he continued. "He's pretty excited about it and the professor is great-" he took a quick sip of water "- I mean he's no _Mcgonagall..._ but still."

"Who is really" Remus added with raised eyebrows. "I can't wait to work with her."

"2 weeks until Hogwarts!" Sirius nodded. "Nervous?"

 _"Sooooo_ fucking nervous" Remus laughed again. "Tell me something else about it. Do you think the staff will be ok with me being there?"

"I think I've told you just about everything that would be relevant to actual teaching."

"Come on Sirius..." Remus said in a faux whiney voice. "I _really_ don't want to make an ass of myself." 

"James was head boy" Sirius said, shaking his head and chuckling lightly when Remus actually pulled his phone out to take notes. "He could tell you more about the admin stuff than me or Pete."

"Yes yes... because you spent _all_ of your spare energy falling out of 7 story windows, putting hair dye in shampoo, and pretending you weren't gay" Remus smirked, rolling his eyes. _"I've heard."_

Sirius scoffed loudly with his hand over his heart. "How _dare_ you sir! Hair dye in shampoo is _amateur_ hour! I would _never..._ and I didn't fall out of the window. I just... slipped climbing back in..."

"My apologies" Remus deadpanned "I meant to say you spent your free time trying to train owls to deliver mail at night. Which is a _much_ better use of effort."

"Hey! I didn't _try._ I succeeded" Sirius said, gathering the trash from their lunch to toss. "Ask Emmeline about how I asked her to the Yule Ball. She'll tell you!"

"Mmmhm...." Remus hummed in mild mockery as he moved to help clear the table. "You know..." he added in a sing song voice. "We don't have to be back at FitSpace for-" he checked his phone "-about 2 hours..."

"Is that so?" Sirius replied with a grin.

"Yup"

"Hmmm.... How _ever_ will we pass the time...."

-

** Squad: **

**(9:58pm) Marlene: We're back bitches!**

**(9:58pm) Sirius: FUCK YEA! WOOOOOOOOO**

**(9:58pm) Dorcas: Tell us how much you missed us!**

**(9:58pm) Lily: Ahhh! So 👏 Fucking 👏 Much 👏**

**(9:58pm) James: Best friend! 😭😭😭 I'm so happy!**

**(9:58pm) Al: Feels like it's been 7 years instead of 7 days 😭**

**(9:59pm) Peter: Hey! Awesome!**

**(9:59pm) Remus: Don't ever leave me again D. It was terrible!**

**(9:59pm) Marlene: 😂**

**(9:59pm) Sirius: *GASP!**

**(9:59pm) Peter: ouch Rem...**

**(9:59pm) James: Rude.**

**(9:59pm) Al: Idk I'm with Remus on this one.**

**(10:00pm) Lily: 👆**

**(10:00pm) Dorcas: I fucking missed this so much**

**(10:00pm) Peter: Really really glad you're home, but Mary is staying over so ✌**

**(10:00pm) Marlene: hi to Mary!**

**(10:01pm) Remus: See you at lunch crew tomorrow Pete!**

**(10:01pm) James: Get it Wormy!**

**(10:01pm) Sirius: Use protection!**

**(10:01pm) Peter: fuck you both.**

**(10:02pm) Sirius: pass**

**(10:02pm) James: Pass.**

**(10:02pm) Peter: 🖕🖕**

**(10:02pm) Dorcas: 😂**

**(10:03pm) Lily: alright alright...**

**(10:03pm) Lily: Show us some pictures!**

  
**

  
** TLCITBMFC: **

**(11:08pm) Al: Can we get a check-in from McKinnon/Black-Potter please?**

  
**(11:10pm) Peter: Calling all losers who are late!...**

  
**(11:14pm) Remus: I'm going to eat all the pizza.**

**(11:14pm) Sirius: Don't you dare sir.**

**(11:14pm) Al: He answers for pizza.... 🙄**

**(11:14pm) Peter: So rude.**

**(11:15pm) Remus: I get it. I'd answer for pizza.**

**(11:15pm) Marlene: We got stuck in some traffic. Sirius dropped me at the door and is parking the bike now.**

**(11:15pm) Marlene: It's so damn cold. I miss the Bahamas so much.**

**(11:15pm) Peter: I'll get you a hot coffee Marls**

**(11:16pm) Sirius: Me too please!**

**(11:16pm) Remus: Already ordered!**

**(11:16pm) Sirius: My hero ❤**

**(11:16pm) Al: *gag***

-

  
"There is just _something_ about the first days of March in New York...." Marlene said with a dramatic sigh as she threw herself into the food court chair next to Al. 

"What? That they make you want to burn all your winter coats in tribute to the coming summer?" Remus laughed. "Because if so... then _same."_

Peter nodded vigorously, pointing to Remus as he took a huge bite of pizza. 

"You are not wrong there Moony" Sirius laughed, clutching his warm coffee for dear life. "I'm so fucking over this cold." 

"I miss the Bahamas" Marlene said. "The weather was so perfect we could just lay naked on the balcony if we wanted."

"We _know"_ Al laughed "we saw the pictures!"

"Definitely could have gone without those" Remus agreed, amused.

"Hey! It's not like the pictures actually _showed_ anything..." Marlene defended with a grin.

"Still...." Sirius said, shuttering dramatically and dodging Marlene's empty coffee cup as she lobbed it across the small table at him.

They spent longer at lunch together than they normally would have, Al, Pete and Remus all risking being late back to work as they all lamented the impending sale of FitSpace.

Marlene was particularly worried as she was only using the space as a rental, and she was getting her hourly pricing for it at _much_ better rates from Moody than she could have with _anyone_ else. Even Pete and Al were sad for the news, knowing how affected their friends would be, and having both taken classes of Marlene's. 

"Me and Dorcas became friends working there" Remus sighed, a clear note of sadness in his voice. 

"Well we have time" Sirius said, giving Remus's hand a loving squeeze. "Maybe the buyer will be great and we'll love them." 

"Yea" Al agreed with a hopeful smile as they gathered up the trash and spare cups all around. "You might like them even more than ole MadEye!"

 _"Doubtful..."_ Marlene sighed again, reluctantly putting her coat back on as everyone said their goodbyes and headed back to work. 

-

** The 2 Best Friends That Anybody Could Have: **

**(12:13pm) Dragon: Headed to the station!**

**(12:13pm) Nighthawk: Are you really?**

**(12:13pm) Nighthawk: Don't play with my emotions best friend**

**(12:14pm) Dragon: I really am best friend!**

**(12:14pm) Dragon: Have to pick up about 2 shit tons of paperwork to fill out so I can come back from medical leave.**

**(12:14pm) Nighthawk: This is the best day of my life!**

**(12:14pm) Nighthawk: Had lunch?**

**(12:15pm) Dragon: Nope! I was waiting on you asshat**

**(12:15pm) Nighthawk: I'm going to let the asshat comment slide because I'm too happy to care.**

**(12:15pm) Nighthawk: sure sure**

-

Dorcas and James met for lunch at the Mexican place near the police station, and was greeted with the usual awkward stares of onlookers as they ran toward each other dramatically, and in slow motion. James had always had Sirius, Pete and Marlene, and Dorcas had Remus and Lily, but their friendship sith each other was just... _Different._ They pushed each other forward and motivated one another in ways that were often times too aggressive for their other friends, so hanging out together after a week break felt really comfortable and freeing. 

_"So...?"_ James said, crunching on a tortilla chip  
"When can you come back?"

"Looks like Tuesday" Dorcas answered, taking her own chip. 

"One month to go until probation period is done. Then we can put in for partnership" James grinned. 

"I'm _so_ ready" Dorcas nodded, eyebrows raised. "I mean I like Diggle... I just already feel like I can do it and it's damn near insulting really when I have to talk my whole way through a _simple fucking report."_

"Ugh I _know!"_ James laughed "I said the same thing to Hopkins this morning! I mean... she's great and all- really fucking brilliant actually- but I'm just _ready,_ ya know?"

"Preach!" Dorcas laughed, raising her hands in mock surrender. 

"Plus now that I know you'll just _dive_ in front of a bullet for someone...." James said, chuckling lightly when Dorcas reached across the table to thump him. 

"Ugh don't even remind me" Dorcas groaned. "I have to testify on that case. Looks like Lockhart will probably get jail time."

"Serves him right" James said through grinned teeth, shaking his head. "How that twat made it through the academy is just beyond me."

"I just keep thinking... what if he _had_ shot that boy....?" Dorcas shuttered slightly, closing her eyes for a moment as if trying to shield herself from the thought. 

"I know..." James said quietly. Then he picked up his glass of soda and held it up. _"Fuck Lockhart!_ Here's to jail time for that sorry piece of shit!"

Dorcas laughed and picked up her own glass, clinking it with his as she agreed. "Yea! _Fuck Lockhart!"_

When the server brought their food, they ate in comfortable silence for a while before Dorcas looked up and said "You're alright, Potter."

James looked up and nodded with a poorly hidden grin. 

"You're not half bad yourself, Meadows."

  
-

  
"You know you could learn to do this for yourself" Marlene said, twisting the ponytail holder around the end of Sirius's braid. "It's not too hard. Here practice on me. Olivia wont be here for nearly a half hour anyway."

 _"Ehhh._ I have minions for that..." Sirius said loftily, dodging a playful slap from Marlene as he moved to _"alright alright!_ I'll give it a shot. But if you're hair looks like birds could house in it... well I warned you."

Marlene walked him through the steps as they sat there on the floor of the mirror room at the gym between clients. Sirius started over 4 times before working his way down in a full completed braid, then took it out a started again. 

"Marls, can I ask you a question?" Sirius said quietly after a long stretch of silence.

"Mhm" she hummed, half asleep as Sirius started yet again on her braid. 

"You have to be honest with me. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, ok? This is important."

 _"....ok?"_ Marlene said, more alert. 

"What do you think about.... about _me_ buying this place?"

"What?" Marlene asked, turning slightly to glance at him. "Like... _for real?"_

"Yea. For real." Sirius said, pausing in his work for a moment to meet her eyes. 

"Honestly?" Marlene asked, holding the gaze with raised eyebrows as Sirius nodded. 

She turned again so her head was facing forward, sighing deeply as Sirius resumed his braiding. "I think it'll be damn hard work. But I _know_ you can do it... if it's really what you want. 

"Yea?" Sirius asked, the smile evident in his voice. 

"Yea." Marlene nodded slightly. "You really _have_ thought about it?"

"I have" Sirius said, wrapping the end of the braid with the hair band and moving to stand with a cleansing breath. 

He hesitated for a moment, the two of them just looking at each other while Marlene felt the finished work of Sirius's braid with her hand. "Come with me" he said, jerking his head toward the door as he walked. "I want to show you something."

Marlene followed him to the cubbies by the desk where they wordlessly grabbed their coats and stepped back into the cold, semi-fresh New York air. 

Sirius led her to the front of the pastry shop that was next door to FitSpace and indicated the _for sale_ sign with a tap on the dusty window.

"Take a look" Sirius said, cupping his hand around his eyes to take a peek himself. 

Marlene sighed and mimicked him, leaning in to shield the glass from the sun. 

"Do you think that's big enough for your dance studio?" Sirius asked, stepping back to watch her as she slowly stood straight and turned around to stare at him. 

"You're... you're _serious_ aren't you?!"

"I'm _always_ Sirius" he smirked. 

Marlene threw her hands up, exasperated, and shouted "I can't buy a whole fucking building right _now_ Sirius!" 

"I'm not asking you to" He shrugged, casually leaning against the side of the building. _"I'm_ going to buy it."

"Sirius _no..._ uh-uh. Absolutely not." she muttered turning to walk quickly back to the gym entrance. 

"Why not?" He called, chasing after her. "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I fucking like it Sirius, its _perfect..._ I just can't... I-" she grunted loudly to let off some frustration "what is your _plan_ huh? I can't ask you to buy....-just _no_ Sirius." 

"Marls... just hear me out for a second." He tentatively took her hand and lead her back to the window, starting again with a sigh and a determined look. "I believe in your vision and I believe in you. I want to invest in your dream because I _really, honestly, truly_ believe it's worth it." 

Marlene took a deep breath and looked longingly back at the window. 

"I can show you the research I did and... and you can just think about it for a bit?" He pleaded. 

"You already did the research?"

"Well... as soon as I heard MadEye was putting FitSpace up for sale I knew I wanted it" he shrugged. "So I stayed up last night going over all the numbers and the city information- That's when I remembered this place- and... well the idea kinda took off from there."

"Sirius... I'm not sure if I'm _ready_ for all this..." Marlene half whispered, turning to look back at him with slightly glossy eyes. "This is a lot. It's... it's just a _lot."_

"Yea" Sirius laughed "I know..."

"What if we fail?" She asked quietly, looking back to the little shop.

"We wont" he replied, and his confidence gave her confidence.

"Besides" he added with a grin "I'm kinda rich, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and tugged her jacket tighter around her. "Alright... I'll talk with D and think about it, ok?" She said, and Sirius nodded happily. 

They walked back to the gym, Marlene waving to her client as they were being dropped at the door. 

"I haven't mentioned this to anyone" Sirius said, holding the door for Marlene and Olivia. "Not even James."

Marlene nodded. "It's your business-" a grin broke out across her face "- _literally."_

"Thanks Marls."

-

Sirius was propped up in his bed, surrounded by charts and typing away on his laptop, when Marlene called shortly after 10 that night. 

_Marlene calling...._

_S- Hey_

_M- Hey_

_S- ....._

_M- ....._

_S- So? Did you talk to D?_

_M- Yea. Yea I did._

_S- ...._

_M- I'm in._

_S- Really?!_

_M- Really!_

_S- ahhhhh!_

_M- gaahhhhaah!_

_S- I can't believe this is real life!_

_M- Is it stupid that I'm crying? Like... what the fuck?_

_S- If it is then I'm stupid too!_

They sat on the phone for a few minutes, sniffling and laughing as the excitement settled on them, both friends smiling their biggest smiles. 

_M- Look at us being all adulty and shit..._

_S- haha! I know right? Isn't it terrible?_

_M- It's the absolute worst..._

Then they were laughing again, terrified and thrilled at the same time. And it was a long time before they hung up, talking about the future and making plans. 

It was a good day for dreams to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the actual fucking best!  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter 🙃  
> ❤🧡💛💚💙💜🖤


	59. More Time. Not Less.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Marlene share their news.  
> Fluff and humor.  
> Kinda short but...  
> .....Wait for it

Sirius walked into the apartment, absently looking at his phone as he tossed the motorcycle helmet he was carrying onto the large couch, closing the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, typing on his phone, before he sighed with a happy smile and shoved it into his pocket. 

_"Fucking hell,_ James!" Sirius shouted, clutching his chest in alarm when he looked up to see James sitting right in front of him, a look of amused anticipation on his face. He had apparently moved one of their large arm chairs and a small table to the center of the room just for this moment. 

Putting his teacup back on the saucer, then slowly putting the saucer down on the table, James crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What the _fuck Prongs?!"_ Sirius half laughed, half shouted with his hands both still covering his racing heart. "You scared the _actual_ life out of me you _prat!"_

"And just _where_ have you been at this late hour young man?" James said coolly, trying to stay in character but not doing a very good job. He hadn't meant to shock Sirius so much, but it had been very funny, and he was internally kicking himself for not recording the whole thing. 

"It's not even 8 yet you _freak"_ Sirius laughed again, checking his phone to verify the time. "What are you even on about?" He continued, walking past James toward the kitchen. "And is there more tea? I could really go for a-" 

_"Sirius Black Potter."_

Sirius froze halfway through reaching for a mug and turned around slowly, smiling like he always did when he heard his still-new last name. 

"Yes, _mom?"_ He said with an aggressive eye roll. 

James laughed as he took over making tea for Sirius. 

"What have you been doing for the last 3 days Pads? And I've hardly seen you all weekend" James asked, much more casually. "I _know_ you went out to mom and dads because dad called and said you left your beanie. Then he got all sketch and hung up on me when I asked why you were there."

He poured a splash of cream in the cup and slid it over to Sirius who picked it up and sipped it, humming happily at the warmth. 

"Remus and Pete have noticed too. Come on... you _know_ I can keep secrets." 

"Well I was _actually_ planning on telling you tonight anyway" Sirius laughed, then gestured to the chair James has surprised him in. "But really great job with the show and all that. Way to nearly _kill_ me from heart failure..." he added, rolling his eyes and slumping down in the kitchen chair. 

"That was brilliant and you know it" James said matter-of-factly. "And besides, I was bored and you were gone. Shit happens..." he shrugged. 

"Well" Sirius sighed, taking his time with another sip. "I'm buying the gym."

James sat there for a moment, expecting Sirius to elaborate, and when he didn't he pressed. _"FitSpace?_ You're _buying_ FitSpace?"

"Mhm" Sirius hummed smiling over his teacup at James's confused expression.

"How... _when_ did- but Moody... and... _wait._ why did you need to see mom and dad then?"

"Dad had one of his lawyers from QSS come check out my plans at the house and we made a few adjustments in the contract for Marlene and-"

 _"Marlene?_ Wait... _what?"_

"Oh right" Sirius laughed. "I'm also buying the old pastry shop next door and we are turning it into a studio that Marlene can lease-to-own." He rubbed his eyes, suddenly tired despite being excited to finally get to tell James his plans. 

"I wanted to get everything in writing before I told you and Rem and Petey because... well I was worried something would get fucked up, if I'm honest. Then telling everyone it fell through would have _sucked._ I wanted it to be..." he waved his hand nonchalantly in front of him, searching for words, "to be _real_ first, I guess." 

"I get that" James said quietly, smiling ear to ear. 

"But Moody and the shop seller have both agreed to price and terms, so now its just waiting for closing" Sirius smiled back. "I was out with Marlene earlier looking at the shop with a few different contractors getting estimates for all the work it'll take to turn it from a bakery to a dance studio."

"Wow" James said, staring at his brother, the smile only growing on his face. "Just... _wow."_

"Yea..." Sirius sighed, meeting James's gaze and causing them both to laughed. 

"Well it's just now 8" James said after a stretch of silence, glancing at his watch. "Let's get the gang over, get some champagne, and celebrate this shit _right!"_

"Yes!" Sirius said. "But get back in the chair and let me take a picture of you first. You were right. That _was_ brilliant."

  
-

** Those We Love: **

**(8:06pm) Sirius: [Photo]**

**(8:06pm) Sirius: Caption contest!**

**(8:06pm) James: whoever gets the closest gets a prize!**

**(8:06pm) Dorcas: 😂**

**(8:06pm) Peter: Ah shit here we go!**

**(8:06pm) Emmeline: give me a min. I got this!**

**(8:07pm) Remus: We need to know what's in that floral teacup so we can get the vibe.**

**(8:07pm) James: Chamomile tea**

**(8:07pm) Marlene: At 8pm? Alright grandpa.**

**(8:07pm) Lily: yea.... I'm with Marlene on this one...**

**(8:07pm) Regulus: ok ok I'm going to go with 'Do you want to see my cardigan collection?'**

**(8:07pm) Mary: 👆😂😂**

**(8:07pm) Frank: hmmm that's pretty good Reg, but I have to pick:**

**(8:08pm) Frank: 'My Chamomile brings all the grannies to the yard'**

**(8:08pm) Al: 😂😂😂 I love that man 👆**

**(8:09pm) Sirius: No one has noticed the slippers?!**

**(8:09pm) Lily: Hey! Those are mine!**

**(8:09pm) James: I needed them! They completed the look!**

**(8:09pm) Remus: What sort of look were you going for that you needed kitten slippers?**

**(8:09pm) James: 🖕**

**(8:09pm) Peter: Jealousy doesn't look good on you Moony....**

**(8:10pm) Remus: 🖕🖕**

**(8:10pm) Marlene: I'm going with: 'I got 99 problems... and pill for each one'**

**(8:10pm) Remus: ......**

**(8:10pm) Al: That's some weak tea Marls....**

**(8:10pm) Sirius: Yea, I expected better.**

**(8:10pm) Marlene: I'm hilarious, ok! Fuck you all.**

**(8:10pm) Al: Pass.**

**(8:11pm) Sirius: Pass.**

**(8:11pm) Peter: pass**

**(8:11pm) Emmeline: PASS!**

**(8:11pm) Lily: pass..**

**(8:11pm) Frank: pass**

**(8:11pm) Mary: Pass**

**(8:11pm) Regulus: Pass.**

**(8:11pm) James: Pass**

**(8:11pm) Remus: pass.**

**(8:12pm) Dorcas: I'll take that action....**

**(8:12pm) James: *gag**

**(8:12pm) Mary: Ok here's mine: 'That feeling when you just made some kids get off your lawn'**

**(8:12pm) James: 😂😂**

**(8:12pm) Al: That's my favorite so far. ....sorry Frankie**

**(8:12pm) Frank: no need. That's hilarious.**

**(8:13pm) Emmeline: I've got it! This is the real one.**

**(8:13pm) Emmeline: 'Where have you been at this late hour young man!'**

**(8:13pm) Emmeline: and imagine he's saying it to Sirius after a date or something.**

**(8:13pm) James: WTF Em?**

**(8:13pm) Sirius: How are you so good at this?**

**(8:14pm) James: She knows us too well....**

**(8:14pm) Sirius: That is LITERALLY what James said when I walked through the door earlier!**

**(8:14pm) James: Nearly scared the shit out of Paddy here though 😂**

**(8:14pm) Marlene: wow...**

**(8:15pm) Dorcas: Damn it Em! I Didn't even get to guess yet!**

**(8:15pm) Emmeline: Better luck next time losers.**

**(8:15pm) Peter: I liked Franks the best**

**(8:15pm) Mary: Regulus's was my favorite.**

**(8:15pm) Emmeline: What's my prize Potter!?**

**(8:16pm) Sirius: Champagne!**

**(8:16pm) Sirius: Everyone get your ass over here. I have news.**

**-**

** Sirius McKinnon-Meadows/ Marlene Black-Potter: **

**(8:16pm) M- Oh shit, we doing this then?**

**(8:16pm) S- That cool?**

**(8:16pm) M- Yesssss!**

**(8:16pm) M- I've been dying to blab!**

**(8:16pm) S- Then yea! We're doing this!**

**-**

** Those We Love:  **

**(8:17pm) Regulus: Alright if I bring Ben.**

**(8:17pm) Sirius: wait.**

**(8:17pm) Sirius: How is Benjy not part of this chat?**

**(8:17pm) Marlene: Someone fetch Benny boy!**

  
_James added Benjy to the group chat_

  
**(8:18pm) Benjy: Oh hello you lot!**

**(8:18pm) Emmeline: Ben! Yes!**

**(8:18pm) James: alright everybody get over here already!**

**(8:18pm) Al: Me, Em and Frank are literally in the car right now.**

**(8:19pm) Remus: Should we grab some bottles?**

**(8:19pm) Sirius: Nah we have plenty of backup champagne.**

**(8:19pm) Peter: Yea Pads ordered a whole crate one drunken night last January.**

**(8:19pm) Marlene: Yup! He kept rambling about how he wanted to always be able to celebrate the little things.**

**(8:19pm) James: Just hurry the fuck up guys!**

**(8:20pm) Dorcas: I screenshot this whole conversation. I'm going to have it framed.**

**(8:20pm) Benjy: I missed something didn't I?**

**(8:20pm) Mary: Regulus can fill you in on the way!**

  
-

  
James and Sirius had glasses of champagne poured for everyone when they arrived. As they all gathered together, sitting on the floor of the living room, Sirius stood on the couch and cleared his throat dramatically. Once everyone was looking up at him, he realized just how big of a deal this really was, and a crashing wave of emotion choked him up a little. 

Clearing his throat again, he said "I have put in an offer to buy FitSpace from MadEye, and he has accepted!"

The reaction was instant.

 _"What?!"_  
 _"Oh my Godric that's amazing!"_  
 _"Oh shit, nice!"_  
 _"Congrats!"_ Everyone was shouting over a loud, unintelligible squeal from Pete. 

They crowded the couch and pulled Sirius into hugs in turn, no one mentioning the tears of joy in his eyes, and everyone as excited as he had hoped they would be. 

"Is this why you have been so _weird_ then?" Remus laughed. 

"I didn't realize I was being weird Moons, I'm sorry" Sirius said. "I was just... trying not to get my hopes too high until it was for sure, you know?"

"Yea I totally get that" Remus smiles, giving Sirius another bear hug. "I'm _so happy_ for you Sirius!"

"I haven't even told you the rest!" Sirius said loudly, and everyone turned back to face him. He gave a nod to Marlene who moved to stand next to him, taking his hand excitedly. 

"You all know that pastry place next to FitSpace?" Marlene asked, continuing when everyone nodded. "Well me and Sirius are turning that into a dance studio! For me!"

More cheers, more hugs and more tears of joy. 

"Will It Be Called ' _Siriusly Good Dancey Dance Place_ ' though" James laugh. "Yea... D told me about that. You guys are so weird."

"Oh shit I forgot about that" Marlene said, laughing loudly. "The deal was Sirius had to call his gym ' _McKinnon You Buff_ ' though, and I think he's pretty set on keeping the name FitSpace." 

"What a shame" Mary laughed. "Those are some good names! I can just see the side by side building signs now."

"Ok, you've _definitely_ had enough to drink" Al laughed as they reached for Mary's champagne glass with a grin. 

They drank and talked and laughed, and just had a good night celebrating their two friends making huge strides in their careers. It was a a great moment to be part of, and everyone felt the comfort of friendships, that support through _all_ things, as they said goodnight 2 hours later. 

Remus and Lily decided to stay the night, not feeling up to taking the train tipsy if they didn't have to. The four of them stayed up late, talking about all the things that needed to be done for the new studio, and trying to come up with the best business names, even though they knew Marlene would never pick any of them. 

Sirius threw himself onto his bed next to Remus shortly after 1 in the morning, both of them too tired and drunken to do more than sleep. 

"Im so glad you stayed" Sirius mumbled into Remus's curls as he let out a huge yawn. 

"I figured I'd better" Remus smiled "Probably won't be seeing as much of each other once I start at Hogwarts next week..." he paused to yawn himself "and with you and Marls doing all the gym and studio stuff..." he trailed off, pulling the thick blankets up to cover both of them. 

Sirius groaned dejectedly, half asleep already as he snuggled in closer to Remus's back, throwing an arm around his waste and giving it a squeeze. _"Noooo_ I need _more_ Moony time. Not less...."

Remus smiled to himself, feeling the peace of sleep creeping over him while he laid in the arms of the man he loved. 

"You should just move in here" Sirius mumbled around a sleepy sigh. 

Remus went ridged, fully alert again as his heart began to race. He waited for Sirius to say something else, but when he didn't he turned to look and saw that Sirius was fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weird naming of the businesses is a reference to Chapter 18 when Sirius and Marlene first joked about going into business together ❤
> 
> What did you guys think about this one?  
> Favorite part?


	60. Tell Me How To Proceed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text/email only chapter.  
> Morning follow up of the events from Sirius's bed the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but, I wanted to give you all a follow up quicker so I'm splitting the one slightly longer one I have been writing into 2 smaller ones.

** Awkward Fam Club: **

**(7:49am) Mr. MiyaGAY: sooo Sirius asked me to move in with him when he was basically drunk and half asleep last night and IDK what the fuck to do.**

**(7:49am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Someone tell me what to do!**

**(7:49am) Lesbionic: Whoa.**

**(7:49am) Red: Holy shit Rem....**

**(7:49am) Red: Is that why you left so early this morning!?**

**(7:50am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Yea.**

**(7:50am) Mr. MiyaGAY: I left about 5. Slept like shit and just had to get out of there.**

**(7:50am) Lesbionic: so, to recap: Sirius asked you to move in and then you bailed?**

**(7:51am) Red: Omg Remus, you didnt...**

**(7:51am) Mr. MiyaGAY: He fell asleep literally right as he asked me! Idk if he even remembers asking! Idk if he's even awake yet.**

**(7:51am) Mr. MiyaGAY: I texted him after I left that I had to get home to finish last minute stuff for school. Which is partly true... and he hasn't text me back yet.**

**(7:52am) Red: He's definitely still asleep.**

**(7:52am) Lesbionic: How do you know?**

**(7:52am) Red: When I read that first text from Rem I went to the bathroom so I could react properly without James asking me about it.**

**(7:53am) Red: Then I listened at Sirius's door for a bit and could hear him snoring quietly.**

**(7:53am) Lesbionic: That's a real friend right there 👏**

**(7:53am) Red: *takes a bow**

**(7:53am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Do I bring it up? Or do I wait and see if he brings it up?**

**(7:54am) Lesbionic: I'd just ask. Be up front, ya know?**

**(7:54am) Mr. MiyaGAY: But what if he doesn't even remember it then thinks I'm bringing it up because *I* want to move in together?**

**(7:54am) Red: Well... DO you want to move in together?**

**(7:54am) Lesbionic: 👆**

**(7:55am) Mr. MiyaGAY: I don't even fucking know! Ugh!**

**(7:55am) Red: Maybe you should figure that out first. Then bring it up when you decide, if he doesn't mention it first.**

**(7:56am) Lesbionic: Yea I think Lil is right. If you end up not being ready then there isn't even a point in bringing it up anyway. You could just brush it off as drunken joking or something.**

**(7:56am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Ummm. Hi. Hello. Have you met me?!**

**(7:56am) Red: Well a *normal* person could brush it off...**

**(7:57am) Lesbionic: Ok so then you can dwell in silence?**

**(7:57am) Mr. MiyaGAY: I can prob do that.**

-

** The Relationship: **

**(9:19am) Boyfriend Sirius: Hey sorry I wasn't awake when you had to go this morning. I guess I was pretty out of it.**

**(9:19am) Boyfriend Remus: Yea you were dead to the world.**

**(9:19am) Boyfriend Sirius: And you just left me here thinking I was maybe dead? Not cool Moonman. No cool.**

**(9:20am) Boyfriend Remus: Nah I checked your pulse and made sure you were alive. I'm not a monster...**

**(9:20am) Boyfriend Sirius: aww how kind of you**

**(9:20am) Boyfriend Remus: I thought so.**

**(9:21am) Boyfriend Sirius: See you later at the gym?**

**(9:21am) Boyfriend Remus: Yup**

**(9:21am) Boyfriend Sirius: love you**

**(9:21am) Boyfriend Remus: Love you too.**

-

** The Realest Ones:  **

**(12:02pm) Sirius: ok so. I did something dumb.**

**(12:02pm) Marlene: We already know that you bought that Justin Bieber vinyl Sirius. Idk why you thought hiding it inside a David Bowie sleeve would keep it secret.**

**(12:02pm) Peter: It was odd, but we still love you. Quirks and all buddy!**

**(12:03pm) James: I'd be a lot more forgiving if you didn't play it so loud though...**

**(12:03pm) Sirius: Ok first of all. Fuck you guys I stand by my purchase!**

**(12:03pm) Sirius: and this is something else. Something about Remus.**

**(12:03pm) James: Oh shit what happened**

**(12:04pm) Peter: I'm just going to come out and say it right now. I choose Remus in the divorce if it comes to that.**

**(12:04pm) Marlene: Don't we all Petey...**

**(12:04pm) Marlene: tell us what happened.**

_Sirius is typing...._

**(12:07pm) Sirius: I may have drunkenly told Remus he should just move in with me, then passed out asleep.**

**(12:07pm) James: 😳**

**(12:07pm) Marlene: oh damn...**

**(12:07pm) Peter: well what did he say when you guys woke up?**

**(12:08pm) Sirius: Nothing! He was gone!**

**(12:08pm) James: Maybe he didn't hear you? Maybe he fell asleep before you said?**

**(12:08pm) Sirius: Yea maybe. We were both pretty out if it.**

**(12:09pm) Marlene: Are you going to bring it up?**

**(12:09pm) Peter: Do you actually want to live together?**

**(12:09pm) James: Do you think Remus wants you to live together?**

**(12:10pm) Sirius: Everyone stop asking me questions I can't answer!**

**(12:10pm) Sirius: I have thought about it. Obviously I have thought about it...**

**(12:10pm) James: right. Code white...**

**(12:11pm) Marlene: Isn't code white the 'Dumbledore is coming, hide the booze' one?**

**(12:11pm) Peter: No that's code silver.**

**(12:11pm) James: Code white is the 'get Sirius away from Remus right now before he proposes on the spot' emergency code.**

**(12:12pm) Sirius: so yea... it's crossed my mind. But fuck... It's soon to move in together right?**

**(12:12pm) Marlene: I mean... me and D moved in quick and it was the best decision I ever made apart from marrying her.**

**(12:12pm) Peter: 👆**

**(12:13pm) James: Maybe wait and see if he brings it up then?**

**(12:13pm) Sirius: Yea... idk. He might not though. I mean... historically we aren't great at this shit, ya know?**

**(12:13pm) Marlene: Well then do better this time.**

**(12:13pm) Sirius: I just don't want to fuck it up by moving too fast. What if I kill the relationship?**

**(12:14pm) Peter: Then I guess you'll be seeing me every other weekend and on alternating holidays.**

**(12:14pm) Marlene 😂😂**

**(12:14pm) James: rofl**

**(12:15pm) Sirius: 🖕**

**(12:15pm) James: Oh come off it Pads that was funny.**

**(12:15pm) Sirius: I need better friends.**

**(12:16pm) Marlene: We are top shelf friends and you know it.**

**(12:16pm) Sirius: yea... I know.**

-

** The Potter/Evans Alliance: **

**(4:41pm) Wildflower: Sooooo.....**

**(4:41pm) Rudolph: Soooooo?**

  
**(4:43pm) Wildflower: Are we avoiding the same topic?**

**(4:43pm) Rudolph: I can neither confirm or deny the existence of a topic to avoid.**

**(4:43pm) Wildflower: Right. Same. Exactly.**

**(4:43pm) Rudolph: So what do we think?**

**(4:44pm) Wildflower: Honestly? I'm a little jealous of the whole idea...**

**(4:44pm) Rudolph: Really?**

**(4:44pm) Rudolph: Like... for real? It's something you want for us?**

**(4:44pm) Wildflower: I hadn't thought about it until the topic that we can neither confirm or deny happened... happened. And I was a little jealous, yea.**

**(4:44pm) Rudolph: Me too!**

**(4:45pm) Rudolph: Kinda felt like a shit friend, but I was suuuuuper jealous.**

**(4:46pm) Wildflower: Where do we go from here?**

**(4:46pm) Rudolph: I have no fucking idea.**

**(4:46pm) Rudolph: Let's see where the topic goes first?**

**(4:46pm) Wildflower: The topic we can neither confirm or deny is actually a topic.**

**(4:47pm) Rudolph: Yes. Exactly.**

**(4:47pm) Wildflower: Ok Sounds like a plan.**

**(4:47pm) Rudolph: I love you so damn much**

**(4:47pm) Wildflower: Of course you do. I'm an icon James. ❤**

-

** Awkward Fam Club:  **

**(7:21pm) Lesbionic: How was the gym with Sirius?**

**(7:21pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Fine**

**(7:21pm) Red: Just fine? That's all we get?**

**(7:22pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: There isn't anything to say.**

**(7:22pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: It was like nothing was different. It was normal.**

**(7:22pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: I don't think he even remembers saying it.**

**(7:22pm) Lesbionic: I'm sorry but I don't believe that for a second.**

**(7:23pm) Red: Yea. Me either Rem.**

**(7:23pm) Red: I wasn't going to mention it but... James seems like he knows something.**

**(7:23pm) Lesbionic: So does Marlene**

**(7:24pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Well fuckity fuck my life then.**

**(7:24pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Probably just means he wishes he hadn't said it.**

**(7:24pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Or he's hoping I didn't hear.**

**(7:24pm) Lesbionic: I don't think that's true... give it time.**

**(7:25pm) Red: He's crazy if he doesn't want to live with you. I LOVE it!**

**(7:25pm) Red: I can ask James to knock some sense into him if you like**

**(7:25pm) Lesbionic: If we're looking for people to knock sense into Sirius, then I volunteer as tribute!**

**(7:25pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: haha no sense-knocking needed. I'll be fine.**

**(7:26pm) Lesbionic: .....**

**(7:26pm) Red: .....**

**(7:26pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Really!!**

-

_[1:14am]_

To: wolfboy_remus@email.com   
From: a.sirius.star@email.com

_Moony moony-bo-boony banana-fanna-fo-foony_

_Today was kinda shit. I have been pretty in my head all day and I couldn't think of a single reason why talking to you about it was the wrong choice, but here I am... at 1 in the fucking morning... emailing you again because my mouth just wouldnt do the actual work to say words today when I saw you._

_I'm not sure if you even heard. Or if you remember or were asleep or what... but last night I mentioned moving in together._

_Then I guess my brain thought that was a good place to fucking call it a day and I fell asleep. Ugh._

_If you didn't hear it or don't remember it... then I guess this is me bringing it up. I have thought about it a lot actually the last few weeks, and after spending the evening making a pros and cons list with James, there wasn't a single damn thing on the cons list that I give a shit about._

_I don't know the proper way to go about these things. What is the protocol for being so ridiculously in love with someone that you want to spend as many nights with them as possible?_

_And I don't want you to feel pressured, because it's so important to me that you feel ready for everything and anything we do. Ever. Because I love you._

_I love you Remus Lupin so bloody much. Tell me how to proceed here. Because I have no idea._

_-Padfoot-bo-badfoot_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 🙃


	61. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following up Sirius asking Remus to move in.  
> This is a text/call/email only chapter minus the last tiny but.  
> Mostly just random parts of Remus and Sirius's days while they sort through their plans moving forward.

****Tuesday****

[7:09am]  
 _To: a.sirius.star@email.com_  
 _From: wolfboy_remus@email.com_

_The Siriusly handsome Padfoot,_

_Ok. So. Yea._

_I did hear you mention that, and to be 100% honest the idea hadn't occured to me before then. But ever since I heard it I can't stop thinking about it._

_We get along so well. And I love you so much._

_I have some fears, obviously. Things have been going so well that I'm terrified moving too quickly might mess it up. Also there is the fact that I have Lupus, and while I know you have said (And I believe) that you love me always, it's a lot when I have even a minor flare up._

_Us living together wouldn't mean we see that much more of each other. I would still have to try and sleep at a decent hour to stave off a lupus attack, and I still have two jobs and school.... and now student teaching. It's a lot._

_And I imagine between working and clients and business class and all the time buying and renovating the new spaces will take.... you'll be fairly busy as well._

_I'm not against it. Actually the idea makes me so... happy._

_But there is alot to consider and I want to be sure we are actually ready and not just jumping in because it sounds great, you know?_

_Fuck, I hope you know what I mean and don't take any of this in a bad way. Because I really really love you. And I really love the idea of being next to you everytime I wake up._

_-Remus Johnnaquinn Moonman Lupin_

_Ps. I kinda want to see that pro/con list._

-

** Squad:  **

**(8:03am) Lily: Have a great first day back at work D!**

**(8:03am) Dorcas: Thanks Lil! I'm fucking pumped.**

**(8:03am) Remus: Don't get shot.**

**(8:03am) Dorcas: 🖕🖕**

**(8:03am) Marlene: I'm going to miss you being home so much!**

**(8:04am) Sirius: Now now Marls... don't be selfish.**

**(8:04am) Sirius: You know D needs time with her work wife too.**

**(8:04am) James: I'm so happy you're back! I could cry! 😭😭**

**(8:04am) Peter: Speak of the devil....**

**(8:04am) Remus: But really D, we can't wait to hear how it went!**

**(8:05am) Marlene: But also really...**

**(8:05am) Marlene: Don't get shot.**

**(8:05am) Lily: 👆**

**(8:05am) Dorcas: *salute* I'll do my best.**

-

[11:19am]  
 _To: wolfboy_remus@email.com_  
 _From: a.sirius.star@email.com_

_Remmy-Boy,_

_I didn't take any of it in a bad way. And you're right, it makes sense to really take time to consider everything before we make any big decisions._

_Maybe we could get together this week to discuss our thoughts with actual words?_

_Or if the actual words part fails us, we can email one another at the same table while we have dinner haha!_

_I guess text me any times that you're available this week and we can go from there?_

_Siriusly, I love you._

_Ps. Ok here is the pro-con list:_

_Pro:_   
_-We love each other_   
_-Remus gets along really well with James_   
_-Remus gives the best sleepy cuddles_   
_-Remus in pajama pants is literally the sexiest thing on the planet_   
_-Our combined record collection would be iconic_   
_-Remus braids better than James_   
_-We work together so we could carpool_   
_-We could write music together_   
_-Generally saving money on utilities and gas etc_   
_-We could do 'last song' together every night_   
_-Never having to go to bed missing each other_   
_-Remus only likes the edge pieces or lasagna and I only like the middle so... perfect match_

_Cons:_   
_-The best thia food in the city is by Remus's apartment._   
_-and the best coffee._   
_-He might see me when my hair looks bad._

  
-

  
** Fitness and Pizza Club: **

**(12:29pm) Pineapple: How's the first day back going? Have you seen James yet?**

**(12:29pm) Jalapeno: I swear he has come to check on me like... once every half hour.**

**(12:29pm) Jalapeno: Like... why the fuck isn't he on patrol?!**

**(12:29pm) Pineapple: I swear he is such a mom friend.**

**(12:30pm) Jalapeno: I have litterally been doing stupid fucking support training online all damn day Rem. I am losing it. I'm. Losing. My. Mind.**

**(12:30pm) Pineapple: Had lunch? I can bring Pizza Shack to you? We can search for your lost mind.**

**(12:30pm) Jalapeno: You are hands down the best human person that I know.**

**(12:31pm) Pineapple: It's true.**

**-**

**Pizza and Fitness Club:**

**(2:04pm) Jalapeno: you'll never guess who showed up right after you left...**

**(2:04pm) Pineapple: he missed his soul mate 😂**

**(2:05pm) Jalapeno: Which is all fine and good when he's not eating my only leftover slice of pizza!**

**(2:05pm) Pineapple: yea, I might have to end that friendship.**

**(2:05pm) Jalapeno: This is the reason we are friends Remus. Right here. You get the sanctity of leftover pizza.**

**(2:06pm) Pineapple: Haha yes!**

**(2:06pm) Jalapeno: Message Sirius yet?**

**(2:06pm) Pineapple: Not yet.**

**(2:06pm) Pineapple: Why is this so terrifying!**

**(2:07pm) Jalapeno: It's not. You're just a weenie.**

**(2:07pm) Pineapple: My best friend ladies and gentlemen 🙄**

**(2:07pm) Jalapeno: You know I'm kidding!**

**(2:07pm) Jalapeno: Anyway I was thinking about it when you left and... what if you guys gave it a trial run?**

**(2:08pm) Jalapeno: Ya know.. try it out for a month or so and then evaluate from there.**

**(2:08pm) Pineapple: That's....**

**(2:08pm) Pineapple: actually a good idea.**

**(2:08pm) Jalapeno: All of my ideas are good Remus.**

**(2:08pm) Pineapple: sure sure...**

**(2:09pm) Pineapple: You are the wisest one...**

**(2:09pm) Jalapeno: See I know you're being sarcastic, but all I hear is the truth.**

**(2:09pm) Pineapple: mhm**

  
-

  
** The Relationship:  **

**(2:52pm) Boyfriend Remus: Can you meet tonight? To talk about... the thing?**

**(2:52pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I have Tuesday dinner with Reggie. Would be kinda shitty to cancel only the second time ever...**

**(2:53pm) Boyfriend Remus: Oh shit sorry! Can't believe I forgot that...**

**(2:53pm) Boyfriend Sirius: What about tomorrow? You get out of class right around my break from clients. We could do lunch?**

**(2:54pm) Boyfriend Remus: I'm meeting Professor Dumbledore tomorrow and touring the school so I can be familiar when I start next week.**

**(2:54pm) Boyfriend Remus: Maybe after Thursday lunch crew?**

**(2:55pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Me and Marlene are meeting with the city planner about the studio.**

**(2:55pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I could reschedule?**

**(2:55pm) Boyfriend Remus: No no. That's important.**

**(2:55pm) Boyfriend Sirius: So is this though...**

**(2:56pm) Boyfriend Remus: I work and have classes until 6pm on Friday, but I can come by after?**

**(2:56pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Damn it I can't do Friday evening either. I'm meeting with MadEye over takeout at the gym so he can go over the financial history with me so I'm up to speed.**

**(2:57pm) Boyfriend Remus: Maybe this is just a sign it's not the right time then? We both have a lot going on.**

**(2:57pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I could come see you at work Friday? Or Tomorrow?**

**(2:57pm) Boyfriend Remus: idk if we should discuss this while either of us are at work...**

**(2:58pm) Boyfriend Sirius: My client just came in. Talk later?**

**(2:58pm) Boyfriend Remus: yea, talk later.**

-

  
[5:36pm]

_To: a.sirius.star@email.com_   
_From: wolfboy_remus@email.com_

_Paddy-Waddy,_

_First of all, I am obligated to remind you of the higher than average risk that the apartment could catch fire if I ever cook in it. I strongly feel like that's a definite con that needs to be considered. The apartment is quiet nice, afterall._

_Also I have a chronic illness so... we can't forget that._

_I'm sad that I won't really see you much this week outside of the gym and lunch crew, but I'm so damn proud of you going after your dreams with the gym, and for making it possible for Marlene to do the same. You're such a good person and friend Sirius.._

_Dorcas put me in mind of a trial run of living together. I thought it was a good idea, but don't tell her that. Obviously._

_We can give it a shot and see how it goes and decide from there if we are ready.... if that sounds like something you'd like to do?_

_-Moony-Woony_

  
-

  
** The Relationship: **

**(9:13pm) Boyfriend Remus: How was dinner with Reg?**

**(9:13pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Great! He's coming by tomorrow to see the pastry shop with Marlene and then we're doing lunch.**

**(9:13pm) Boyfriend Remus: Ended up being good I'm busy tomorrow then haha**

**(9:13pm) Boyfriend Sirius: haha well... I'd have never asked him if we were able to meet.**

**(9:14pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I wish I could be there when you meet Dumbledore though! He's so... chill and intense at the same time. It's great.**

**(9:14pm) Boyfriend Remus: I wish you could be too! I'm fucking terrified!**

**(9:14pm) Boyfriend Sirius: You're going to do fabulously moony!**

**(9:14pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Minnie wouldn't have you coming if she didnt think so too.**

**(9:15pm) Boyfriend Remus: I am pretty excited to work with her. She's a brilliant scientist!**

**(9:15pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Yea... she really is.**

**(9:16pm) Boyfriend Remus: Well I'm about to get in the zone with this textbook and will probably fall asleep with it as my pillow so...**

**(9:16pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Last song?**

**(9:16pm) Boyfriend Remus: Like Real People Do by Hozier**

**(9:16pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Love that one! Night moonman. I love you.**

**(9:17pm) Boyfriend Remus: Night Padfoot. I love you too.**

  
-

  
[11:15pm]

_To: wolfboy_remus@email.com_   
_From: a.sirius.star@email.com_

_Moonykins,_

_I think a trial run sounds perfect._

_I guess there are a few thing's we should discuss before we get to it though right?_

_Like... you will have to study and I play music in my me-time. I can't imagine those two things going well together for the long haul._

_I do have the office space in my room you could take and I can put all my music stuff in the small room by the kitchen now that Reg isn't staying here. Or we can set you up an office in that room. I want you to be comfortable._

_There is the 'higher than average risk that the apartment could catch fire if you ever cook in it' thing. But I'm sure we can make an acceptable exit strategy and go over it a few times._

_We can do drills even..._

_Prongs would probably love that actually... haha! And really it a risk I am more than willing to take. Might be our only chance to use that building-scaling stuff James and I bought when you were in hospital ;)_

_-Paddykins_

  
**** Wednesday****

  
** Awkward Fam Club: **

**(8:13am) Red: Whyyyyy have you been waking up so early Remus! I need an update!**

**(8:13am) Lesbionic: Yass!**

**(8:14am) Mr. MiyaGAY: we're still discussing it. Might give it a trial run.**

**(8:14am) Red: wooooooo!**

**(8:14am) Lesbionic: Fuck yea! I'm so good at advice.**

**(8:14am) Mr. MiyaGAY: You're decent.**

**(8:15am) Lesbionic: rude.**

**(8:15am) Red: Do you get to go back into the field today D?**

**(8:15am) Lesbionic: Yup! Diggle and me are getting in the squad car now. Later bitches! ✌**

**(8:16am) Red: Yay! That's so exciting! Good luck!**

**(8:16am) Mr. MiyaGAY: Don't get shot.**

**(8:16am) Lesbionic: 🖕**

  
-

  
[9:54am] 

_To: a.sirius.star@email.com_   
_From: wolfboy_remus@email.com_

_SBP,_

_While l admit that the catching the apartment on fire would be a good reason to scale a building, you completely skipped the part about me having lupus and I really think it needs to be discussed. And maybe doing that in these emails is the best way._

_Why is it always so much easier to talk about these hard things like this?_

_I love these emails so much._

_-RJL_

_Ps. I don't need an extra room to study. I can make do with whatever. Plus won't James be annoyed if I'm taking all the space? Did you talk to him about me maybe moving in first?_

_Oh God... James is going to hate me._

-

** Sirius Is A Little Bitch: **

**(10:39am) Wormtail: You know... I was thinking about something today**

**(10:39am) Padfoot: Well that's nice Petey. Way to try new things**

**(10:39am) Prongs: We're proud of you buddy**

**(10:39am) Wormtail: Fuck you both**

**(10:40am) Padfoot: nah**

**(10:40am) Prongs: Nahhh**

**(10:40am) Wormtail: If Remus moves in wont that make Sirius throw CODE WHITE like... waaaaay more often?**

**(10:41am) Prongs: You know... he's got a point Pads...**

**(10:41am) Padfoot: Maybe it will scratch the proverbial itch?**

**(10:41am) Prongs: It's possible.**

**(10:41am) Wormtail: It's also possible Prongs comes home and finds Sirius down on one knee in the fucking kitchen though.**

**(10:42am) Padfoot: well thank you very fucking much Wormy!**

**(10:42am) Padfoot: Yet another thing to panic about. Just what I wanted.**

**(10:42am) Wormtail: Your welcome.**

**(10:42am) Prongs: Your so good at feelings Pete 🙄**

  
-

  
[2:59pm]

_To: wolfboy_remus@email.com_   
_From: a.sirius.star@email.com_

_Rem,_

_I didn't bring it up because... for me it's a no-brainer how that will work. Of course if your ill I will take care of you._

_I'm not sure what there is to discuss other than that but... perhaps you have some suggestions you want to bring to the table?_

_I love these emails so much too. It's probably my favorite thing ever._

_-Siri_

_Ps. No James won't be bothered at all. He's a annoyingly laid back like that. But yea we talked about it and he made his own pro-con list. Except it was nothing but pros like 'Finally someone who likes decent movies' and 'Lily will probably come over more too'._   
_Besides James lives here rent free, and I don't think he's physically capable of hating anyone anyway, let alone you._

  
-

  
** The Potter/Evans Alliance: **

**(4:14pm) Wildflower: So the topic...**

**(4:14pm) Rudolph: Yea...**

**(4:14pm) Wildflower: Negotiations are underway?**

**(4:15pm) Rudolph: It would appear to be so, yes.**

**(4:15pm) Wildflower: And... do we have thoughts on this?**

**(4:15pm) Rudolph: I mean... I'm pretty fucking pumped about it to be honest. I like Remus.**

**(4:16pm) Wildflower: Yea he is pretty great.**

**(4:16pm) Wildflower: All my influence of course.**

**(4:16pm) Rudolph: or course.**

**(4:17pm) Rudolph: you know....**

**(4:17pm) Rudolph: It might be alot for you to have a two bedroom apartment all to yourself....**

**(4:17pm) Wildflower: hmmm**

**(4:17pm) Wildflower: I've been thinking the same**

**(4:18pm) Rudolph: And... well... I have this huge king bed....**

**(4:18pm) Wildflower: Sure sure...**

**(4:18pm) Rudolph: And my place is technically closer to your school.**

**(4:19pm) Wildflower: mhm mhm go on...**

**(4:19pm) Rudolph: And if Moony is here then ill be a third wheel. Which isn't fun. But 4 wheels is totally manageable. Like a car even. A car with 4 wheels...**

**(4:19pm) Wildflower: Right. Logically.**

**(4:19pm) Rudolph: What do you think?**

**(4:20pm) Wildflower: I think if Remus goes... then it doesn't make sense for me to keep the apartment really...**

**(4:20pm) Rudolph: Litterally dancing right now! Woohoo!**

**(4:20pm) Wildflower: You are so weird.**

**(4:20pm) Wildflower: Why do I love you?**

**(4:21pm) Rudolph: idk but you do. No take backs!**

**(4:21pm) Wildflower: Ill never take it back ❤**

-

** The Relationship: **

**(4:22pm) Boyfriend Sirius: how was the tour?!**

**(4:22pm) Boyfriend Remus: It was GREAT!**

**(4:22pm) Boyfriend Remus: totally see what you mean about Dumbledore though haha!**

**(4:22pm) Boyfriend Remus: Work is so boring now after being there all day. What are you up to?**

**(4:23pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Just walked in from work.**

**(4:23pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Do you want to see something funny?**

**(4:23pm) Boyfriend Remus: Sure. I like to laugh, why not...**

**(4:24pm) Boyfriend Sirius: [Video]**

**(4:25pm) Boyfriend Remus: Oh no sir. James should never dance. It's not great.**

**(4:25pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I've tried to tell him...**

**(4:25pm) Boyfriend Remus: There should be a law against it.**

**(4:26pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I've written the city council. Just waiting for a response.**

**(4:26pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Should be any day now.**

**(4:26pm) Boyfriend Remus: Well thank you for your service.**

**(4:26pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Anything for the people.**

  
-

  
[8:31pm]

_To: a.sirius.star@email.com_   
_From: wolfboy_remus@email.com_

_Padfoot Sirius Black Potter,_

_Listen... it's a big deal, ok?_

_Lupus is fucking hard to live with and I just think some boundaries are healthy. Such as: When I'm ill you can't take off of work unless it's an emergency. And you have to trust me that I know my own limits and not baby me._

_Also, what did you mean James lives there rent free?_

_How much is rent? Idk if I can even afford to move in there now that I think about it. I was thinking I might even have to leave the gym because the student teaching thing just adds alot... idk what to do_

_-Moony Remus John Lupin_

-

  
[9:55pm]

_To: wolfboy_remus@email.com_   
_From: a.sirius.star@email.com_

_Moonwalker,_

_I wasn't trying to diminish your struggle. I really hope you know that and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was._

_I think those boundaries are manageable. Although I may need reminding of it if and when the time comes. I can already imagine myself forgetting everything except being with you._

_James lives here rent free because there is no rent. I bought this place out right with my inheritance. I thought it would be a good investment, and I half expected my family to fight me for every penny so I wanted to set myself up ok first. James has no rent and you have no rent. We normally just split utilities but its on more of a 'whoever actually remembers' basis. Although I suppose we could make something more concrete if that makes you comfortable._

_I'll be honest, I think if you move here then Lily isn't far behind. James has been dropping hints all week. I've been pretending like I don't know what he's on about, just to see how long it'll take him to come right out with it. It's quite funny._

_If you have to leave the gym to make your schedule more manageable then definitely do that. I'm sure the new owner will understand 😉_

_Honestly from a purely business standpoint we could work something out where you do a summer class only if you don't want to completely let it go. I know how much you really love teaching those kids..._

_Do you think it's odd that we are so open with each other here but, it's as if nothing has changed in our day to day lives? Sometimes I wish we could just be this honest and free all the time. It makes me wonder how our friends manage it. Is it just us? Are we the weird ones?_

_-Dog Star_

  
****Thursday****

  
[7:45am]

_To: a.sirius.star@email.com_   
_From: wolfboy_remus@email.com_

_Sirius,_

_How did I not know the apartment was yours? How has this never come up before?_

_I_ would _like to work something out about splitting utilities if this trial run goes well. Lily and I have our apartment rental contracted until the end of the semester so, either way no pressure._

_I have been getting a similar vibe from Lily about her and James wanting to live together. It's funny because we use to joke when we were teens about finding some hot guys that were also best friends and all living together. Too bad for her I got the better looking friend for myself!_

_You know, I sometimes wonder about that too- how our friends or other people manage this. It's hard work to be so vulnerable with someone else, But I'm glad we found a way that works for us._

_Maybe we are the weird ones, but I don't care if you don't. I cherish these emails so much, and sometimes when I'm anxious before an exam or if I'm feeling insecure for some dumb reason... I just go back and read them, and it makes me happy._

_I am so happy._

_I was thinking about it this morning and I am the happiest I have ever been in my life. My career is moving along a good trajectory, I have wonderful friends, and the best and most supportive boyfriend I could ever have asked for._

_-Remus_

_Ps. Summer classes sound incredible! I love that idea! Of course I'll finish the program out through the beginning of May that we are in now with the kids and then maybe we can revisit this idea?_

  
-

  
** Sirius McKinnon-Meadows/Marlene Black-Potter: **

**(11:51am) M- Is it just me or have you and Remus been acting a little oddly this entire lunch?**

**(11:51am) S- Is it really necessary to text me that while we're sitting at the same table?**

**(11:51am) M- Would you rather me ask you out loud? Because I can.**

**(11:52am) M- I'm sure the others have noticed and would just LOVE to be included....**

**(11:53am) S- 🖕ok! I love him.**

**(11:53am) M- I hope so...**

**(11:53am) M- You're practically sitting in his lap...**

**(11:54am) S- Again I say 🖕**

**(11:54am) M- But really, let's go! We have that meeting with the city planner! Gahhhhhh!**

**(11:54am) S- *salutes* Aaahhhhh!**

-

** House Of Hotties:  **

**(2:07pm) Lilyflower: I'm headed to the bookstore to have coffee and study.**

**(2:07pm) Moony: Nice! I'm arranging the comics display. Come say hi!**

**(2:24pm) Lilyflower: Ok I'm bored. Go on break and come have a coffee with me!**

**(2:24pm) Moony: I can't... I'm trying to get this all done so I can get off a little early.**

**(2:24pm) Lilyflower: Big plans?**

**(2:25pm) Moony: Not really just have a lot to do and since I might be halfway moving in with Sirius this weekend.... thought I'd get a jump on it.**

**(2:25pm) Lilyflower: Did you smile when you texted that?**

**(2:25pm) Moony: 🖕**

**(2:26pm) Lilyflower: That's a yes.**

  
-

  
[3:13pm] 

_To: wolfboy_remus@email.com_   
_From: a.sirius.star@email.com_

_Moonbeam,_

_I am so happy too! Like... sooooo fucking happy!_

_Honestly growing up I thought the best I could hope for was survival, and I just wish I could go back and comfort my teen self and affirm that James isn't just full of shit, everything really does work out._

_I'm so excited about every day now._

_So what all goes into this trial run? How long do you think is long enough to collect enough data so we can draw our conclusion? *he says, trying hard to make the scientific method seem sexy*_

_-Nicnac Padywack_

-

  
** Remus/Dad: **

**(6:52pm) Remmy: Hey dad can you call when you have a spare minute? I sort of need some advice.**

  
_Dad (Lyall) Calling....._

_R- Hey dad, thanks for calling. I hope you weren't busy._

_L- Never too busy for you son. How are you?_

_R- I'm ok. Great actually... I start Hogwarts next week._

_L- Right! The student teaching! You'll have to call me after your first day. I want to hear all about it!_

_R- haha! That's if I can make it through the whole first day with these nerves!_

_L- haha! ehh you'll be great. I know it!_

_R- Thanks dad_

_L- Is that what you wanted to chat about? The school?_

_R- No no. I uh.... well I wanted to ask you something about... about mom._

_L- Alright..._

_R- When did you know you wanted to like... you know... like...._

_L- ....Have sex?_

_R- What?! NO! eww no gross dad._

_L- haha well then spit it out Remmy_

_R- nah dad... I'm going to need a full minute to recover..._

_L- haha alright take your time. .... but just know it was beautiful and natural and-_

_R- DAD!_

_L- hahaaahahaa! Sorry son you're just making this too easy. I needed that laugh haha!_

_R- ugh..._

_L- ..._

_R- Me and Sirius are going to try living together._

_L- oh? Thats big._

_R- Yea I know.... and I'm kinda freaking out about it._

_L- Well Sirius seems like a good guy. ....Not like that Phil..._

_R- dad._

_L- Sorry. I know._

_R- Just.... How did you know mom was THE ONE?_

_L- Oh that's an easy one. Haha I just... I thought about the happiest future I could think of for myself without her and I realized it didn't compare to single day we were together._

_R- But mom was.... mom. it's different._

_L- And Sirius is Sirius._

_R- ...Yea..._

_L- See I can hear the smile in your voice Remmy. I think you know..._

_R- You're right. Thanks, dad_

_L- Anytime, son._

-

[7:52pm]

_To: a.sirius.star@email.com_   
_From: wolfboy_remus@email.com_

_Sirius,_

_Ok. I have thought a lot about this so let me know what you think._

_Trial basis for the rest of the semester, and when summer starts we evaluate things and go from there? That's when I'll have to either officially resign or cancel my contract for the appartment with Lily anyway, and it'll give us some time in May to move things if it works out._

_If it doesn't work out... then it gives us time to decide how we want to move forward after the summer._

_I can bring stuff over slowly over the first weeks as I need them and if I'm ever in desperate need of a quiet place to study, well.... there is always my empty room at my apartment._

_But let's both promise to be honest about our needs for space and boundaries, and really try to give this a real shot._

_I'm in this if you are. I love you so much._

_-Remus_

  
-

  
_Sirius calling...._

_R- hello?_

_S- Yes. Yes to everything. When can you move in?_

_R- haha I sent that email 10 minutes ago... did you even think about it first?_

_S- I didn't have to think about it Remus. I decided 2 days ago that I'd go with whatever you wanted if it meant more time together. I hate that I've barely seen you for the last days. It's been the worst._

_R- Yea... I miss you a lot too._

_S- What are you doing now? You could come tonight..._

_R- I'm finishing up my part of a group project in my genetics class, so I better not._

_S- Tomorrow then?_

_R- I'll be there._

_S- Then you can finish up projects and fall asleep on textbooks under the same roof as me!_

_R- Haha yes. That's the dream..._

_S- haha! It really is..._

_R- I talked to my dad today. About all this._

_S- Yea? How was that?_

_R- It was good. Really good actually. Made me realize some things._

_S- hmm. Parents are like that sometimes._

_R- .... I... I don't ever want to be without you Sirius._

_S- Yea?_

_R- Yea._

_S- I don't ever want to be without you either Remus._

_R- Great. Then we're in agreement to never do that..._

_S- absolutely. It sounds terrible._

_R- just the worst...._

_S- ...._

_R- ...._

_S- I love you._

_R- I love you too._

_S- Last song?_

_R- I've got some David Bowie on now_

_S- Ohhh love me some Bowie! What song?_

_R- Kooks at the moment_

_S- hmmm love that one._

_R- You love all of his songs though haha_

_S- It's true. I do haha_

_R- hmmmm me too though._

_S- mmmm_

_R- ..._

_S- ... well I'll let you get back to it. See you tomorrow?_

_R- yea. See you tomorrow._

****Friday****

  
** The Realest Ones: **

**(10:01am) James: Today is the day mother fuckers!**

**(10:01am) Marlene: Why are you more excited than Sirius about Remus moving in?**

**(10:01am) James: I'm definitely not.**

**(10:01am) James: He spent nearly half an hour last night jumping on my bed singing about it.**

**(10:02am) Sirius: it's true. I am sufficiently excited. I have no shame about this.**

**(10:02am) Peter: Why would anyone be ashamed of that?! REMUS IS MOVING IN MY OTP IS HAPPENING OMFGGGGG!**

**(10:02am) Sirius: Pete calm the fuck down mate.**

**(10:03am) Marlene: Nah I'm with wormy here.**

**(10:03am) Marlene: GAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**(10:03am) James: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**(10:03am) Peter: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHH!!!**

**(10:03am) Sirius: I love you guys so much 😭**

**(10:03am) Sirius: GAAHH!!!!**

-

  
** House Of Hotties: **

**(11:17am) Lilyflower: lunch on campus before you head to work?**

**(11:17am) Moony: Yes please!**

**(11:17am) Lilyflower: Since you're about to leave me....**

**(11:18am) Moony: Oh please.**

**(11:18am) Moony: As if you aren't going to be at their apartment nearly as often as me...**

**(11:18am) Lilyflower: not true**

**(11:18am) Lilyflower: Sometimes me and Jamie might stay at our apartment...**

**(11:19am) Moony: well then 🙄**

**(11:19am) Lilyflower: Just hurry up loser. I'm hungry and have fucking Political fucking Science at 12:15 in G building.**

**(11:19am) Moony: walking over now. Calm down...**

**(11:20am) Lilyflower: I will not calm down until I have food. You know this Remus.**

**(11:20am) Moony: Yea.. I know**

-

  
_James created the group chat 'Casa Marauder'_

_James added Sirius and Remus to the group chat_

** Casa Marauder:  **

**(1:31pm) James: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(1:31pm) Sirius: GAAAAAAHHH!**

**(1:31pm) Remus: Oh is this a thing now?**

**(1:32pm) Sirius: Yes! Get with the program Moony!**

**(1:32pm) James: For real...**

**(1:32pm) Remus: My apologies. I can do better, I promise.**

**(1:32pm) James: alright let's do this! Take two!**

**(1:33pm) Sirius: GAAAAAAHHH!**

**(1:33pm) James: AHHHHHH!!**

**(1:33pm) Remus: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(1:33pm) James: nailed it**

**(1:33pm) Sirius: great work team**

**(1:34pm) Remus: same time tomorrow?**

**(1:34pm) James: yes.**

**(1:34pm) Sirius: definitely.**

  
-

  
[3:03pm]

_To: wolfboy_remus@email.com_   
_From: a.sirius.star@email.com_

_Boyfriend Remus,_

_I'm on break between clients and was just thinking about you and how excited I am that you're moving in. You said that you often go back and read these emails, so I wanted you to have this one from me on this special day._

_Maybe we will look back on it when we're old and remember how nervous we use to be to talk to each other face to face, and how these emails helped build the solid foundation for this relationship._

_Remember how you told me once that we could just skip all the awkward beginning parts?_

_Well, I'm glad that we couldn't manage it. I'm glad that things worked out the way they did, and we are where we are now. I'm glad for all the tension and the shyness and the months it took to get to know each other._

_Remus I have fallen in love with you so fully and deeply that it doesn't even scare me anymore. You are all the good things I wish I saw in myself, but could never manage. I hope you know how important you are. I hope that I make you feel as loved as you make me feel all the time._

_I'm already looking forward to waking up next to you tomorrow._

_-Boyfriend Sirius_

  
-

  
** Mall Crawlers: **

**(5:40pm) Pete: You need some help moving your stuff after work Remus?**

**(5:40pm) Al: Yea we can totally help out!**

**(5:40pm) Remus: Nah James is actually going to pick me up in a bit and help me bring a few things over.**

**(5:40pm) Remus: But thanks!**

**(5:40pm) Al: I bet James is probably as excited as Sirius**

**(5:41pm) Pete: Someone to watch movies with!**

**(5:41pm) Remus: haha it's true. We already have a running list of favorites to get through.**

**(5:41pm) Remus: We're going to start tonight while Sirius is with MadEye.**

**(5:42pm) Pete: Sounds about right!**

**(5:42pm) Remus: You guys could join us if you wanted**

**(5:43pm) Pete: We're taking Mary and Franky out on a group date actually. Doing an escape room.**

**(5:43pm) Al: Yea it's haunted house themed so I'm hoping Frankie pees his pants. 🤞**

**(5:43pm) Pete: Not gona lie... kinda hoping the same 😂**

**(5:44pm) Remus: If that happens and neither of you takes a video then this friendship is over.**

**(5:44pm) Pete: of course.**

**(5:44pm) Al: What is this? Our first day in the friendship?**

-

  
** Lily's Posse: **

**(6:01pm) Lover: Get in loser, we're going moving.**

**(6:01pm) Brother: Clocking out now. You in the parking garage?**

**(6:01pm) Lover: No I'm stopping by the food court to say hi to wormy and get some free pizza.**

**(6:02pm) Brother: Smart. Pizza goes great with moving.**

**(6:02pm) Lover: And movies!**

**(6:02pm) Brother: And movies. Of course.**

**(6:03pm) Brother: walking your way**

-

  
** The Relationship:  **

**(6:07pm) Boyfriend Remus: I loved your email. And I love you.**

**(6:07pm) Boyfriend Sirius: *blushing**

**(6:07pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I'm going to try and get through this quick with MadEye so I can get home sooner. To you.**

**(6:08pm) Boyfriend Remus: Well don't feel like you have to rush. Me and James are going to watch all of the Jumanji movies this weekend starting with the original one tonight.**

**(6:08pm) Boyfriend Sirius: haha of course you are...**

**(6:08pm) Boyfriend Remus: heading to get some of my things now! Love you!**

**(6:09pm) Boyfriend Sirius: love you too!**

-

  
** Casa Marauder:  **

**(8:38pm) James: [Photo]**

**(8:38pm) Sirius: How dare the two of you enjoy life without me.**

**(8:38pm) Remus: We also had pizza...**

**(8:39pm) Sirius: wow. Just... wow.**

**(8:39pm) Sirius: Dead to me. Both of you.**

**(8:39pm) James: We saved you some.**

**(8:39pm) Remus: Some pineapple...**

**(8:39pm) Sirius: ...forgiven.**

-

  
** The Relationship:  **

**(10:13pm) Boyfriend Sirius: On my way now!**

**(10:13pm) Boyfriend Remus: Yay!**

  
**(10:29pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Getting on the elevator. I'm so excited!**

**(10:29pm) Boyfriend Remus: Is it dumb that I'm a little nervous?**

**(10:29pm) Boyfriend Sirius: I hope not because we can't both be dumb.**

**(10:30pm) Boyfriend Remus: true....**

-

  
Sirius walked into his apartment to see Remus sitting there on the couch in his pajamas next to James, the Jumanji theme playing in the background as he tossed his helmet onto the arm chair. He was thrilled to see the look on his face mirrored on Remus's as they stared at each other with goofy grins. 

_"Hey"_ Remus said, cheeks growing pink.

 _"Hey"_ Sirius breathed excitedly while his heart danced in his chest. 

They stayed like that, lost in the moment and each others smiles while the love between them filled the room. 

_"Well...._ this got awkward for me _real_ quick" James laughed as he stood to leave. "Night losers..." 

"Night Prongs", "Goodnight James" they chorus together, still grinning ear to ear. 

And that was that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤🧡💛💚💜💙🖤👑🏳️🌈  
> Thoughts?


	62. It Doesn't Get Better Than That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of the first several days of the living together experiment.  
> Remus celebrates his birthday.  
> Purely a fluff chapter ❤

Remus and Sirius spent most of the weekend unpacking the few things Remus had brought with him, which turned out to be mostly school things, while they listened to music and drank far too many cups of hot tea. They caught up on as much school work and laundry as they could in preparation for the week ahead, and passed most of the remaining time doing nothing but being with each other, not sad at all that the rainy weather that persisted all weekend forced them to stay indoors. 

On Saturday Sirius had surprised Remus with a small desk that they placed on the side of the bed where Remus slept, and much of that afternoon was spent breaking it in while they allowed the thunder to drown out the guttural sounds of pleasure that echoed through their newly shared room. 

Sunday morning Lily brought a few things over to keep in James's room, _"just for convenience"_ she had said, but no one was fooled. She and Sirius spent 2 full hours that night cooking an over-the-top dinner while James and Remus braved the weather to pick up pies and wine before settling into the first half of another Jumanji movie. The 4 of them together around the small kitchen table, drinking, laughing, and anticipating the week ahead felt so natural that it was like the end of a romantic comedy, and though no one said it, it was clear they were all thinking about how perfect things were in that moment. 

Between the marauders, Em, and Marlene, Remus recieved a significant amount of useless information about Hogwarts through texts on Monday morning on his way to his first day of student teaching.

He now knew the ridiculous names of all the paintings leading to Gryffindor tower, which girls bathroom was the _most_ haunted, and exactly which pitch and key meow was _just right_ to distract Mrs. Norris, the caretakers cat, if he was ever in need. 

That last tidbit incited a small argument between James and Pete that left Remus sitting on the train laughing out loud as he listened to voice message after voice message of aggressive meowing that all sounded exactly the same to him, but that the others insisted were completely different in _'tone and intent'._ Whatever that meant. 

That evening Remus regaled Sirius, Lily, and James nearly every minute of his first day as the others listened with genuine interest. James whooped loudly when Remus mentioned seeing a trophy with his name on it, and Sirius stood and bowed with obvious pride when Remus asked him if he _really had_ set the chemistry classroom on fire twice in one year. 

"There are actual burn marks on the floor under the second row of lab tables if you look closely" James said, slapping Sirius on the back as though he was congratulating him on a heroic victory.

"Oh I saw" Remus laughed. "You don't actually have to look _that_ hard."

"I tried to get Minnie to put a plaque there in remembrance" Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders. "But she said the idea was _'wildly moronic',_ then she gave me 4 weeks of Saturday detention." 

"Not sure why she said no" James added coolly. "I mean... we offered to pay for the plaque..." 

  
Tuesdays and Thursdays would be Remus's two mornings dedicated to his other classes and he spent most of his time Tuesday on campus before heading to the gym to teach his hour class and get in a solid workout for himself with Dorcas. He caught her up on the events of the weekend over pizza afterward before the conversation turned to which parts of the newest Jumanji movie were the best, and how offended D was that Remus and James had started a movie series watch party without her or Regulus. 

  
** Fantastic 4: **

**(7:15pm) Dorky: Reg. We have been betrayed. Like a stab to back Reg. I may need an ambulance.**

**(7:15pm) Reggie: Ok calm down and tell me exactly what happened.**

**(7:15pm) Dorky: These 2 mother fuckers started a whole series watch of Jumanji without us.**

**(7:15pm) Reggie: No. It can't be true...**

**(7:16pm) Jamie: ...it's true *hangs head**

**(7:16pm) Remmy: I said sorry like 4 times....**

**(7:16pm) Reggie: wow. Just. Wow.**

**(7:16pm) Dorky: I know Reg. I feel your pain.**

**(7:17pm) Reggie: 👆 My only real friend.**

**(7:17pm) Jamie: How can we right this wrong?**

**(7:17pm) Remmy: Yea let us make it up to you!**

-

In the end it was decided that a ' _once a month movie marathon Saturday'_ was necessary, and they each told their respective significant others to plan accordingly. That Saturday would be the first of this new tradition and James and Remus left it to Regulus and Dorcas to decide which movies they would all watch.

This started a whole other argument about the superiority of Star Trek over Star Wars, which would go unresolved as each party agreed, an hour in, to disagree for the sake of the friendship. 

Laying down to sleep that night, Remus found himself momentarily surprised when Sirius asked him if he was excited about his birthday the next day. The whole day had completely slipped his mind in the excitment of everything else going on in his life, and as he moved closer to wrap himself around Sirius, he voiced the truth he felt with his whole heart. 

"It sort of feels like this whole last week has already been the best birthday celebration" he mumbled into Sirius's hair. "This has been by far the best year of my life...." He gave Sirius a kiss to the head and closed his eyes. "I guess wishing on those candles from last years chocolate cupcake was pretty smart." 

"Mmm chocolate cupcakes sound _really_ good right now" Sirius hummed, half asleep. 

"Yea, they do" Remus agreed around a yawn. "I demand cupcakes tomorrow as birthday dictator." 

"Sir yes sir" Sirius laughed, pulling Remus even closer before they both fell asleep. 

-

  
"Happy Birthday, love" Sirius whispered, waking Remus sweetly from his sleep. 

"What time is it?" Remus asked. 

"Well your alarm goes off in about half an hour" Sirius said, lightly brushing the stray curl from Remus's face. "But I wanted to be the _first_ to wish you happy birthday."

"Hmmm" Remus hummed, giving him a quick kiss before he reached for his phone. "I'm sure Lily probably- _yup._ She messaged me at _exactly_ midnight shortly followed by Dorcas." He turned to show Sirius the screen. "So you weren't _technically_ the first" he teased. 

"Yea but you _heard_ mine first so... I'm claiming victory" Sirius said triumphantly, pulling Remus in for another kiss that would last the next half hour.

  
James insisted on giving Remus a ride to Hogwarts that morning, despite the train being much quicker, because-in James's words- "no one should have to ride the subway on their birthday." 

They spent the hour drive eating donuts and unashamedly jamming out to _One Direction_ after vowing to never mention it to anyone ever. James even walked with Remus to Mcgonagall's office, waltzing in with a confidence that gave Remus his own confidence, snd laughing as Minerva sighed very heavily before leaning into the hug James had wordlessly proposed with open arms and a ridiculous grin. 

Both classes before lunch sang Remus happy birthday, and even though Remus cringed a little at the second groups off-key screeching, he decided to himself that he liked it the best simply for their enthusiasm. 

Just after the lunch bell rang Remus heard a light tap on the wood door outside of the empty classroom and looked up to see Sirius smiling back at him. 

"What are you doing here?" Remus said with a wide grin, not even trying to hide how surprised he was to see him as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. 

"I thought I'd come have lunch with the love of my life" Sirius said casually, taking Remus's hand and leading the way out of the classroom. 

"Well I think _Mcgonagall_ is taking a working lunch" Remus said airily, "so I guess you're stuck with me."

"How _terrible"_ Sirius said, sighing dramatically and dodging a playful poke to the ribs. 

"Picnic lunch?" Sirius asked, already leading them outside. 

"That sounds great" Remus nodded "I'm starving."

"James was suppose to feed you this morning" Sirius laughed.

"Oh he did" Remus said. "But I could smell the popcorn some kid brought to class for the last hour and it made me hungry."

"Popcorn? _Really?"_ Sirius asked haughtily. "Don't they know Minnie doesn't allow eating in her lab classes?"

"Apparently they thought they could hide it" Remus laughed. "As if popcorn isn't the most obvious snack ever." 

"I bet people could smell it two classes down" Sirius laughed. "What did Minnie do? Ahh please tell me she went bat-shit crazy on them. I _love_ when she works up a steam.." he added fondly. 

"Nah she just told them to put it away" Remus shrugged. 

_"What?!"_

"Maybe she didn't want to go _'bat-shit'_ on my first day?" Remus laughed. 

"Maybe" Sirius sighed "but _still..."_

As they walked closer to the rugby field Remus caught sight of a lovely picnic blanket laid out perfectly with different sandwiches and sweets. There was even a bucket of ice with what appeared to be wine at first glance but turned out to be sparkling cider. 

"When did you... _what_ is...- how long have you _been here?"_

Sirius laughed and led Remus to the blanket. "Ill never tire of seeing you surprised." 

"This is _so_ nice" Remus half whispered as he looked around. "You didn't take the bike here with all this did you?" 

"Oh yea" Sirius said, waving his hand dismissively as he began to pile sandwiches on a plate for Remus. "But I got all _this_ stuff in Hogsmeade- you remember the little village just over there where we had drinks on our first date." Remus nodded as he took a large bite, glancing for a moment toward the village where Sirius had pointed. "Well I had a few things in my backpack and then the food and such I got at the village." He opened the cider and poured a little for each of them before continuing. "Hagrid had the blanket and ice bucket in his cabin and helped me set up when I got here. _Love_ that guy...." 

Remus chewed his food and sipped his cider, unable to keep the wide smile off his face as Sirius told him all about the preparations and how much he had missed all the people he saw in the village. It was just like Sirius to do something like this, and yet Remus was always surprised by him. It was the best feeling. 

"I know you and Lil are going to see Hope's tree after class... and I just wanted to come up and have some time with you on your birthday- just the two of us- so I could give you your gift." 

"Gift? You didn't have to.... I don't need anything..." Remus mumbled as Sirius rummaged through his backpack. 

"Here ya go" Sirius said with a flourish, handing Remus a terribly wrapped gift that Remus knew immediately was some type of book. "I really hope you like it" he added with a big grin. 

Remus took the wrapping paper off slowly and stared down at the new hardback book Sirius had given him with tears already beginning to well up in his eyes.

On the cover of the book was printed a picture of them dancing closely together in Remus's backyard the night they threw that party for his mom. Remus had his head tucked down, eyes squinted from obvious laughter, while Sirius's head was thrown back with a look of pure glee on his face. In the background you could see several people dancing as well, including Hope and Lyall holding each other tightly next to them, just barely making it into the shot as they danced across the entire floor. 

In the bottom right corner of the cover were the words "Just The Beginning..." and as Remus opened the book up to the first page, flipping to the second, then the third, the tears came in full force. 

It was a book full of the emails they had sent each other, starting with the very first one from Sirius, and ending with the last one Sirius had sent him just before Remus moved in. Each page filled with words Remus had read and reread over and over, words he cherished with his whole enitre self. 

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked tentatively, grinning wide at the look of shock and joy on Remus's face. 

"I _love_ it" Remus sniffed. "I love it _so much."_ He lunged across the blanket and into Sirius's arms, knocking them both down as they laughed and Remus continued to cry, eventually just settling there snuggled halfway on the grass, halfway on the blanket with closed eyes and wide smiles in the March sun. 

"This is the _best_ birthday gift I've _ever_ recieved" Remus said after several long minutes, clutching the book in his hands as he moved to lay on his stomach on the blanket, propped up on his elbows and flipping through the pages with freshly glossy eyes. 

"I'm so glad you love it" Sirius smiled, moving to lay on his back next to Remus as he continued to look through the book. 

"I still haven't told anyone about these emails" Remus said, looking down at Sirius next to him. "Have you?" 

"James knows about them" Sirius shrugged "but he doesn't know the weight they carry for us... or how much I they mean to me." 

"I'm glad you came" Remus smiled, leaning down slightly to give Sirius a kiss. "Kinda sad I have to go back to class after this" -he gasped suddenly- "Oh _no!_ is my face red!? Can you tell I've cried!?" 

"No no" Sirius laughed, grabbing Remus's hands from his face and giving them a kiss. "Your face isn't red and you look _damn sexy_ as ever." Remus snorted in disbelief. _"What?!_ I bet all those girls- and probably some guys too- all just _looooooove_ having _you_ around" Sirius added teasingly. 

"Mhm" Remus hummed, rolling his eyes as he began helping pack everything up again. "Thanks for all this. It was perfect, really." 

"Well I deserve some alone time with my boyfriend on his birthday" Sirius smiled, picking up the nearly empty glasses of cider to drink before packing them away. 

"Well we share a room now" Remus laughed lightly, taking another sip, "so we'll be alone again this evening. I mean... me and Lily don't plan to spend the night at the cemetery" he shrugged.

Sirius laughed nervously before nearly choking to death on a bit of cider. "Can't I just want to see you?" He coughed out as Remus chuckled unhelpfully. 

"Wait a minute..." Remus said suddenly as they folded up the blanket. "There is a surprise party isn't there..."

"I can neither confirm nor deny the future existence of a surprise party" Sirius said evasively as they stood up and started to walk back to the castle. 

"Sirius.... I don't want a big fuss, _really."_ Remus half groaned. "I mean I have an early class tomorrow...."

"Well I can neither confirm or deny whether a big fuss will be ma-"

 _"Aright, alright!"_ Remus chuckled as Sirius threw an arm around his waste. "I guess I'll just have to trust you then." 

"It's gotten us this far." Sirius shrugged with a knowing smile.

_"True..."_

-

Lily and Remus spent a solid two hours together under the quickly growing branches of his mothers tree that afternoon. They video chatted together with Lyall and showed him the progress of the tree and made tentative plans for him to visit them for a week in New York that summer.

Remus blushed furiously when he told Lily about his picnic with Sirius -omitting the part about the gift, which he wanted to keep for himself and Sirius as long as possible- and they spent a great deal of time comparing their lives now to what they thought their lives would be like when they were growing up. 

"It's all _so much better_ than I could have imagined really" Lily sighed, next to Remus on their backs looking toward the quickly setting sun. 

"It really is" Remus agreed, taking his best friends hand and holding it for a few moments before giving it a squeeze and helping her up so they could leave. 

"Let's go home" he grinned. 

"Yea" Lily smiled back widely. _"Home..."_

-

 _"Surprise!"_ Came a loud chorus of voices as Lily lead Remus excitedly into the large dining room. 

There was a meticulously set table with tons of food and a huge mountain of chocolate cupcakes in the center. Around the table were the smiling faces of Sirius, James, Peter, Mary, Marlene, Dorcas, Regulus, Benjy, Al, Frank, and Emmeline. Each person was holding a filled flute of champagne lifted high as he took in the whole scene in front of him. 

"Since your birthday had _the audacity_ to fall in the _middle_ of the week" Lily said, handing Remus a glass, "we thought a nice dinner was called for."

"It's so.... _perfect"_ Remus smiled. "I love it. Thank you guys... you're the best."

"Why do you look so... _relieved?"_ James asked skeptically. "Why are you not more surprised?"

 _"Yea!"_ Pete added with mock heat. "I was promised _surprised_ Moony. What the fuck is _this?!"_

 _"Padfoot...."_ James said accusingly as everyone turned to stare openly as Sirius.

"I can neither confirm nor deny the _-hey!"_ Sirius started, dodging dinner rolls from at least 3 people as they were lobbed across the table. 

"This is absolutely perfect" Remus said, taking his seat between Sirius and James as another roll zoomed past him to hid Sirius on the side of the head. "I was worried you guys would... _ya know..._ go _waaaaay_ over the top. So this really is a pretty big surprise."

"Yea" Dorcas deadpanned as she filled Remus's glass. "It's almost as if we like.... _know_ you or something." 

"Fuck off ok" Remus laughed "you know what I mean. This is _really great!"_

"Alright losers" Marlene said loudly as everyone took their seats. "Let's eat ok? I'm fucking _dying_ for one of those chocolate cupcakes!"

Sirius gave Remus's hand a quick squeeze before he moved to fill his plate, and for the millionth time that day Remus was overcome by just how fucking lucky he was.

He loved all of these people so much, and they loved him back. It just doesn't get any better than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Did you like Remus's gift from Sirius?


	63. Permanent Marker, Bitches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo day at the studio.  
> Friend fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA. I never planned for this story to be this long so I spent some time the last weeks mapping out ideas for where I want to take these crazy friends we love so much next.

**Those We Love: **

**(10:29am) Peter: You guys are all coming to the show next weekend to see me and Mary right?**

**(10:29am) Marlene: Yup!**

**(10:29am) James: Wouldn't miss it for the world Wormy**

**(10:29am) Lily: We'll be the annoyingly loud group in the front.**

**(10:29am) Al: And by annoyingly loud she means I bought an airhorn.**

**(10:30am) Dorcas: 👏 YES!**

**(10:30am) Frank: And I've got my eye on a pretty great megaphone....**

**(10:30am) Sirius: Well I'm bringing the silly string!**

**(10:30am) Mary: oh no haha**

**(10:30am) Benjy: Pete, Mary... If you want to enter witness protection no one would blame you...**

**(10:30am) Lily: boooo Ben!**

**(10:30am) Benjy: *hangs head**

**(10:30am) Emmeline: I've got the confetti cannon!**

**(10:30am) James: 👆 Hero!**

**(10:31am) Remus: Shall I pack the minibar in my backpack then?**

**(10:31am) Dorcas: Obviously**

**(10:31am) Marlene: Don't forget the little umbrellas this time Remus!**

**(10:31am) Remus: ill add it to the list!**

**(10:31am) Sirius: Now THAT'S a hero.**

**(10:32am) James: It's true. Can't really top booze.**

**(10:32am) Regulus: I rented a marching band to chill out in the back until Mary and Pete bow at the end where they will then play the Hogwarts fight song but so slow it sounds like a funeral march. I've rewritten the words and will email out a pdf to everyone later today with their singing parts.**

**(10:33am) Frank: Well shit.**

**(10:33am) Remus: *Bows out gracefully***

**(10:33am) Lily: Yea I think Reg wins.**

**(10:33am) Emmeline: Idk... I still like Remus's minibar idea...**

**(10:33am) Sirius: That's my brother! Wooooo! Fuck yea!**

**(10:33am) James: I'm so proud I could cry....**

**(10:34am) Marlene: Oh fuck someone get mama James a hanky.**

**(10:34am) Dorcas: 😂😂 Mama James 👏👏**

**(10:34am) James: 🖕**

**(10:34am) Benjy: That's gold**

_Remus changed 'James' to 'Mama James'_

**(10:34am) Al: guys I can't breathe from laughing 😂😂**

**(10:34am) Frank: You are kind of a mom friend tho James...**

**(10:34am) Lily: It's true.**

**(10:35am) Remus: oh 100%**

**(10:35am) Dorcas: most def**

**(10:35am) Sirius: Always been a mother hen**

**(10:35am) Emmeline: Remember that time he swaddled Sirius when they were both drunk studying for home-economics during a rager? 😂**

**(10:35am) Marlene: oh shit I nearly forgot that one! That was their first Gryffindor party too!**

**(10:36am) Benjy: The best part was the lullaby with all those curse words**

**(10:36am) Al: ok seriously I'm dying over here 😂😂**

**(10:36am) Mama James: All I'm hearing is 'great friend' and 'creative soul' and 'will make an amazing dad someday' 🙄**

**(10:36am) Sirius: That was legit the best sleep of my whole fucking life.**

**(10:36am) Sirius: And we aced the shit out of that test too**

**(10:37am) Peter: I hate you all.**

**(10:37am) Peter: and I also love you.**

**(10:37am) Peter: But really don't do any of that other stuff.**

**(10:37am) Mary: Silly string is prob ok...**

**(10:37am) Peter: ....I'll allow it**

**(10:38am) Sirius: fuck yea! I AM THE CHAMPION OF GRRAT IDEAS!**

**(10:38am) Mama James 🙄**

**(10:39am) Mary: There will be several casting agents there and some broadway review columnists too!**

**(10:39am) Lily: OMG our Mary and Petey are going to be famous!**

**(10:39am) Dorcas: I can totally see them both in some big broadway production of Annie or something.**

**(10:39am) Al: Yea where Petey plays Annie though or I'm staying home that night.**

**(10:40am) Peter: I could totally pull off playing Annie!**

**(10:40am) Mama James: It's true**

**(10:40am) Sirius: You really could Wormy!**

**(10:40am) Regulus: Didn't you audition for Annie in the school play Pete?**

**(10:40am) Marlene: ......**

**(10:41am) Emmeline: .....**

**(10:41am) Benjy .....**

**(10:41am) Sirius: ....................**

**(10:41am) Mama James: .....**

**(10:42am) Peter: I would have done a better job than Presley fucking Wade did. Uggggh.**

**(10:42am) Frank: I'm sure you would have Pete.**

**(10:42am) Lily: There there little buddy. You'll always be little orphan Annie to us**

**(10:42am) Sirius: Exactly.**

_Remus changed 'Peter' to 'Little Orphan Annie'_

**(10:43am) Mary: 😂**

**(10:43am) Al: I honest can't breathe 🤣**

**(10:43am) Little Orphan Annie: Honestly, 🖕**

**(10:43am) Regulus: Pass**

**(10:43am) Benjy: Pass**

**(10:43am) Emmeline: Pass**

**(10:44am) Lily: pass**

**(10:44am) Sirius: Pass**

**(10:44am) Al: Pass**

**(10:44am) Remus: Pass**

**(10:44am) Dorcas: Pass**

**(10:44am) Mama James: pass**

**(10:44am) Marlene: Pass**

**(10:45am) Frank: nah**

**(10:45am) Al: Really Frankie... really?**

**(10:45am) Al: I'm sorry about him you guys...**

**(10:45am) Frank: ....pass?**

**(10:45am) Mama James: There it is!**

  
-

  
Sirius laughed and shook his head, shoving his phone deep into his pocket as he grabbing the cardboard tray of coffees he'd ordered for the work crew, then made the way back up the street to the shop next to FitSpace. Today was _the day._ The day they start the 4 week journey that would transform the pastry shop into the fabulous dance studio Marlene had meticulously designed. 

It had only been two days since Sirius took official ownership of the gym, but he felt more proud of what he had accomplished in those two days than any other time in his life. It felt good to know what he wanted, and even better to be doing something about it. He had doubts, of course, but everything about this decision had felt right from the start. 

_"Coffee?!"_ Sirius called cheerfully, pushing the door open with his foot. It didn't take long for them to disappear as members of the construction crew grabbed for a random cup and went back to work, leaving Sirius beaming with one coffee each for himself and Marlene. 

"Thanks lover" Marlene shouted over the noise as she grabbed her own cup. "I didn't sleep a wink last night!"

"Me either" he laughed. "And I have a feeling we'll be zombies until all this is finished!"

Marlene nodded, her laugh drowned out by the sound of an electric saw from somewhere near the door. Sirius grinned and handed her a pair of safety goggles, his eyebrows raised in question. "You ready?" He shouted, shoving his goggles on his face and tying his hair back quickly. 

_"Born_ ready!" She answered, doing the same with a wide grin.

Together they helped with demolition, their determination only growing as the old cabinets and counters were carried away in pieces, and the sink in the back corner was removed. All of the tables and chairs were picked up by a donations truck around noon, and at 1 they left to grab food for the crew from the Pizza Shack down the street. 

Sirius and Marlene were eager to help any way they could, both of them enjoying the physical work, and both ready for the work to be finished. Between them and the crew of 9, the place was nearly gutted by 3 o'clock when the heavy machinery came out and the contractor banished them to observe from the other side of the window.

So, they watched nervously through the glass, sitting outside on the bench as they sipped the last bits of their third -or fourth- cups of coffee while the faded yellow tiles were broken up in a mushroom cloud of dust and debris. 

After a perfunctory sweep of the floors and cheerful salutations the crew left for the day, leaving Marlene and Sirius smiling in the nearly empty shell that would soon be Marlene's dream studio. 

"Wow..." a low whistle echoed as James and Dorcas made their way through the partially opened door with wide grins. "This place looks _like shit"_

"It really does" Dorcas agreed, wiping dusty hands on her pants "I'd like to speak to a manager about it _right now."_

Sirius gave Dorcas an overly sweet smile and, blinking rapidly said "Hold on and I'll get her." He turned to Marlene, "someone named _Karen_ for you on line 1..." he said, jabbing his thumb in Dorcas's direction as James and Marlene broke out laughing. 

"But really though" Marlene sighed, throwing her arms around her wife. "What do you think?"

"Honestly this place looks incredible!" Dorcas gushed. 

"It _really_ does" James agreed with a nod. "I can't believe how much happened in just one day!"

"Well" Sirius shrugged "it's easy to rip shit out-"

 _"And fun!"_ Marlene cut in.

"-and fun. Definitely." Sirius said. "Putting all the 'new' in is what takes the time."

"Yea.... 4 weeks though" James said, clapping both of them on the back at the same time and making them wince slightly from soreness. "It'll pass by so fast!" 

"Oh I don't even want to hear it from _you,_ Prongs" Sirius said, rolling his eyes and shrugging James's arm off.

"Yea" Marlene nodded, looking to Dorcas with raised brows "You either."

Dorcas and James looked at each other, clearly confused, then back at Sirius and Marlene. 

"What the fuck did _we_ do?" Dorcas laughed. 

"The 3 weeks of waiting to see if you two were approved for partnership was the longest 3 weeks of my whole damn life" Marlene deadpanned. 

"And mine" Sirius agreed. 

"..... that's fair" James said, smiling shyly. 

"Worth it though!" Dorcas said, holding her hand up. 

"Definitely, partner." He said, giving her a high five as Marlene and Sirius both rolled their eyes with long suffering sighs and playful snorts of derision. 

They talked for a bit while James did a more thorough second sweep of the concrete and Marlene showed them the different wood flooring options on her phone, weighing the pros and cons out loud to no one in particular. There was a palpable excitement in the air as she and Sirius showed them the whole space, desperately trying to get them to imagine everything they envisioned. 

** The Potter/Evans Alliance: **

**(6:01pm) Wildflower: Everyone at the studio? I can grab some food... tacos sound good?**

**(6:01pm) Rudolph: Me, D, Sirius, and Marls are here now. I think Rem and Pete are stopping by after work too.**

**(6:02pm) Rudolph: Everyone says tacos sound great!**

**(6:02pm) Rudolph: Dorcas asked that I relay the message that 'you are the absolute fucking best ever ever'.**

**(6:02pm) Rudolph: She's not wrong. Everyone is nodding in agreement.**

**(6:03pm) Wildflower: Cool. I'll be half an hour or so.**

**(6:03pm) Wildflower: and... I know. I'm an icon.**

**(6:03pm) Rudolph: It's true.**

  
"You know this space is _so_ much bigger than I thought" James said, looking around again as they all sat on the bare concrete floors. 

"Yea... it's the perfect size really" Marlene smiled. "I'll be able to do all types of dance in here I think. Even groups."

"Oh definitely" James nodded, standing to his feet. He turned to Sirius and whipped his hand out with a flourish. "Might I have this dance?" He asked, puffing his chest out dramatically. 

Sirius giggled his best school-girl giggle with his hand over his mouth. "Why, I would be _delighted!"_ he exclaimed, in a much too high pitched tone, as he let James help him to a stand. 

They stumbled around the room for a few minutes while Dorcas sang out " _La La La_ " in a terrible rhythm, and Marlene gave them 'helpful' critiques about their form. When Dorcas signaled the end of the song with an extra loud round of _LA LA LA's_ , they each attempted to dip the other at the same time. The end result was them falling into a heap of limbs and laughter on the concrete floor while Dorcas and Marlene made no attempts to help or restrain their own hysterics.

"I always knew you'd end up leaving me for Prongs" Remus laughed, making his way to the group with Pete following close behind him, both clapping slowly for effect. 

"To be fair" James said, throwing an arm around Sirius as they both finished beating the dust off of their pants, "He was _mine_ first." 

"Ahhh" Remus smiled knowingly. "So what you're saying is that it's _me_ getting in the center of _you're_ fairytale then?"

 _"Exactly"_ James said matter-of-factly, dodging a kiss on the cheek from Sirius while simultaneously attempting a kiss of his own. 

"Yea... that's _definitely_ true love right there" Pete deadpanned as Sirius and James's weird kiss-fight became more and more aggressive. "But I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on, Moony" he added, giving a Remus a brotherly slap on the shoulder. 

_"Hey!"_ Sirius shouted accusingly. "Hands off my man!" 

James took advantage of Sirius's momentary lapse of concentration and licked him across the _entire_ left side of his cheek. 

Marlene patted the floor next her for Remus and Pete to join them, catching them up on the work that had been done that day. She showed them the same flooring samples she had shown the others, talking loudly over the noise while everyone pointedly ignored the two grown men acting like lunatics all around them.

Sirius was shouting graphic threats of violence, swearing he would have his whole cheek completely removed once he enacted his revenge, while James wheezed with laughter, taunting Sirius and pointing as he ran for dear life.

  
By the time Lily arrived with the food James and Sirius had been seperated by a thoroughly _over it_ Marlene, and told to stay on opposite sides of the circle.

"Sirius is mad because James won't pay for his cheek replacement surgery" Dorcas said, waving her hand dismissively when Lily asked what was going on. "You know... the usual..." she added. Lily just nodded knowingly, passing the box of tacos around. 

It didn't matter that the floors were still dusty, or that the lights weren't working and the toilet was missing, because they were together. Eating by the light of their cells phones in that half demo'ed little shop, talking about the future like everything was going to workout and nothing would ever go wrong, and it was beautiful. 

"Alright losers" Lily sighed, balling up her last taco wrapper up and tossing it unceremoniously across the circle at Remus. "I had an idea." 

She reached for her purse, flipping everyone off wordlessly with one hand as they all gasped in shock, and pulled out a pack of colorful permanent markers. 

"They're going to cover these floors up soon anyway" she said, tossing a marker to each person in turn, "So I though it might be fun to write some stuff on here before they do. You know... words of encouragement and stuff for Marlene that will stay here forever on this concrete." She turned to look at Marlene. "Only if it's ok, of course." 

"I _fucking love that,_ Lil!" Marlene gushed. "Let's do it!"

"But no penises!" Sirius added loudly, thinking of the crew that would be in again bright and early the next day. 

_"What?_ Why is everyone looking at _me!?"_ Pete shouted defensively, using his hand to cover what he drew, scribbling roughly with his marker. 

They spent nearly an hour drawing and writing on the floors, and it wasn't until the markers had begun to dry up that they gathered back together to polish off the remaining chips and salsa that had come with their tacos. 

"Today was a good day" Sirius voiced out loud, his head in Remus's lap. 

"Yea" Dorcas sighed, throwing her legs over Sirius's as she stretched. "The markers were a great idea, Red" she added, and everyone murmured their agreement. 

"The wood floors will cover it, but this place will have been built on love" Pete said. 

"And friendship!" James cut in.

"..... that was so cheesy" Sirius mumbled. 

"Wormy! Are you.... _crying?!"_ Dorcas laughed, pointing across the circle to Pete who quickly wiped his eyes.

"No!"

"Oh my god you are _totally crying_ right now!" Marlene laughed, throwing a handful of chips at Pete who was still wiping his eyes. 

"Fuck you, ok!" Pete laughed, throwing a few of the chips right back at her, but hitting Lily in the face instead. "I take back all the nice things I wrote about you!"

"No takebacks!" James, Sirius and Remus shouted at the same time, grabbing as many chips as they could in preperation for the coming war.

"Yea!" Dorcas shrieked, jumping up to dump the rest of the bag of chips on Pete's head. _"Permanent marker, bitches!"_

Then all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your support means so much to me ❤


	64. You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus talk about the move in experiment.  
> Pete and Mary perform.  
> Love and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that I'll be changing my username soon to match my wattpad 🙃

Can we _please_ talk about something else now" Marlene said, rolling her eyes as she stabbed her fork roughly into her salad. 

"I'm simply expressing my disgust is all" Sirius said defensively, taking a moody sip of his fountain drink before sinking deeper into his chair. 

"You might have to let this one go, Pads" Peter laughed. "I think you're going to survive." 

"I mean... is there anything _more annoying?!"_ Sirius sighed, refusing to let it go. 

Marlene looked up from her food with raised eyebrows. "This conversation" she deadpanned, grinning slightly when Sirius flipped her off. 

"No one forced you to jump on the chair" Al laughed. "You could have let a few more seconds play before you shouted ' _aaah shit that's my jam_ ' across the food court..." 

"I got excited!" Sirius exclaimed. "This place never plays good music and I lost control of myself for one _tiny_ second" -He flipped Marlene off again as she snorted derisively- "and now everyone is going to think I actually _like_ that song!" He pretended to faint in distress onto the table while Remus and Pete both patted him on the back. 

"I thought it was a different song too" Remus put in, rubbing Sirius arm for comfort. "I mean... I didn't climb furniture to shout about it... but still."

"Yea... ' _Ice Ice Baby_ ' does sound a lot like ' _Under Pressure'_ in the beginning..." Al put in supportively. "It's a common mistake, I'm sure." 

"But I should have _known_ better" Sirius sobbed dramatically into his arms. "I've let my hero Bowie down! I let Freddie Mercury down!-"

"May they rest in peace" Pete cut in solemnly, his hand over his heart. 

Sirius wordlessly pointed to Peter and nodded his head vigorously front where he remained laid across the table. "There is no excuse. I have failed them." He wailed. 

"Well, _I_ still love you" Remus said after a moment, shrugging and returning his attention to his lunch. 

Sirius's head popped up off of the table. "Ok. That makes it better" he said cheerfully, giving Remus a quick peck on the lips before he turned to the rest of the group. "Have you guys heard about MadEye?!" 

  
Thursday lunch continued on with the usual gossip and good food. Sirius told everyone how MadEye had moved to Florida to retire and ended up taking a freelance gig as a bounty hunter. Remus gushed about how much he absolutely loved student teaching at Hogwarts and informed everyone of yet another spot on the campus where he had found " _marauders were here_ " written.

Al told funny stories of the arcade regulars and Marlene joined in with a few of her own. Everyone got a good laugh when Sirius pulled up the old ' _Misguided Moments Of Movement'_ videos she had sent him over a year ago when he was feeling down about Regulus. 

Pete confirmed everyone's plans for after the show that weekend, and litterally shook with excitement as he talked about all the preparations. It would be a big night for him and Mary. Not only were they performing the biggest show either of them had ever done, but their parents would be meeting each other for the first time. 

"Don't stress too much Wormy" Sirius said, giving his friend a playful poke. "Marlene's folks, and mom and dad will all be there too... and you _know_ mom will keep the conversation going smoothly" he added with a laugh. 

"Yea" Marlene added, grinning mischievously, "and if all else fails I have those pictures of you from the Renaissance Fair when you dressed as that bar maid to kick things off."

"That was... _not_ alot of clothing..." Sirius laughed.

"Don't you _dare_ Marls!" Pete squeaked. "Don't you _fucking dare!"_

"Ok I need to see those _right now"_ Al said seriously as they leaned over the table to where Marlene was pulling out her phone, everyone pointedly ignoring Pete's protests, and Marlene promising to send everyone copies later.

  
Sirius and Marlene had been kicked off the construction site at the shop for the day, and neither had clients for another hour, so after Thursday lunch ended Marlene headed to the arcade to hang out with Al, and Sirius walked hand in hand with Remus back to the bookstore to keep him company and peruse the records section. 

"So I was thinking about the show Saturday" Remus said, stacking the books as Sirius passed them to him from the rolling cart. "You know how we always do the shirts thing?" 

Sirius hummed in reply. 

"What about getting ones that say something like ' _Little Orphan Annie Fan Clu_ b' or something?" Remus continued. "That might be fun, _right?"_

Sirius froze, staring at Remus who continued to straighten the books he had just placed. "That." he said seriously. "That _right there_ is why I love you."

Remus laughed too. "So you like it then? It's good?" 

"I _love_ it!" Sirius said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "James is going to love it too. This is happening. We haven't been able to think of anything good all week!"

-

** Bros Before.... Everyone Else: **

**(12:17pm) Padywack: What about "Little Orphan Annie Fan club"?**

**(12:17pm) Prongsie: I fucking love that!**

**(12:17pm) Padywack: Remus thought of it just now...** **randomly stacking books**

**(12:18pm) Prongsie: Of course he did. That brilliant bastard!**

**(12:18pm) Prongsie: Tell him its perfect and I love it and I love him!**

**(12:18pm) Padywack: Want me to give him a kiss for you too?**

**(12:19pm) Prongsie: Nah we'll save that for his next stroke of genius.**

**(12:19pm) Padywack: Smart.**

-

"So.... what does James think?" Remus asked, pushing the rolling book cart to the back room to reload. 

"Just that he loves it _and_ you" Sirius said, laughing lightly and waving his hand nonchalantly. "The usual."

They loaded the cart up in comfortable silence, occasionally catching each others eyes and smiling. It was amazing to Remus how he could still feel butterflies around Sirius, even though they had known each other over a year, and were living together. 

"Do you think James is sick of having me around the apartment yet?" Remus said casually into the silence. 

"Never" Sirius answered, "I think I might have to fight him for your affections at some point actually..." he added with a shrug, grinning when he got a laugh from Remus. 

"I just meant- you know... it's nearly summer and... well the trial period and all that..." Remus fumbled, obviously trying to not look at Sirius as the silence that followed stretched awkwardly. 

"Remus if you don't want to live with me, that's fine" Sirius said, his voice very quiet. "I get it. I don't thi-"

 _"What?!"_ Remus cut in quickly turning away from the shelves to face Sirius "no, no! I _do!_ I really do..."

"Well then I'm confused. Why would you ask that? Did James say something" Sirius asked. "I _will_ kill him if I need to."

"No I was just..." Remus sighed and turned to face the shelves again. "I was... giving you.... you know.. an _out,_ Sirius."

"....What?"

"I'm always in your space studying and doing the lesson plans and needing quiet so I can go to bed way before you..." Remus listed.

"So?"

"So.... Isn't it... _annoying?"_

"No" Sirius answered with a confused look. "You could just as easily be saying you want to leave because you're annoyed that there isn't seperate space for you to study and do lesson plans. Or that I'm too loud." 

"I.... but..."

"Do _YOU?"_

"Do I what?" Remus asked.

"Want to leave because... because those things annoy _you..."_

"No."

"Well then..." Sirius said matter-of-factly, smiling and taking Remus hands in his. 

"Yea..." Remus said, checking side to side that the isle was empty before leaning into a deep kiss. 

"Did we just decide to make this official?" Sirius asked, still smiling. 

"I think we did" Remus said, nodding as if impressed. 

"We're getting pretty good at this whole _feelings thing_ huh?" Sirius asked, laughing and giving Remus another kiss. 

"We really are."

-

"Why are you so smiley?" Marlene asked in a suspicious tone as she walked with Sirius to the parking garage where they had left the bike. 

"Can't I just enjoy life without being treated like a suspect? Damn..." Sirius laughed. Marlene stared at him, clearly unconvinced, until he finally broke. "Remus is going to stay living with me. Officially"

 _"Awwwweeee"_ Marlene gushed, giving his arm a little squeeze and shake. "I called it though. Well, everyone did really. You two are smitten as fuck. It would be annoying if wasn't so perfect."

"I just love him so much Marls" Sirius said, putting his helmet on as the motorcycle came into view. "Sometimes it's overwhelming how happy he makes me.... I keep expecting it to wear off, but it never does."

"I get that" Marlene smiled, putting her own helmet on. "I feel that way with Dorcas. Sometimes I think.... ' _is it even fair to be this happy_?' But then she laughs or something witty and I remember that I don't care that it's not fair. All I can do is just enjoy it..."

"I love that" Sirius said, throwing his leg over the bike and kicking it into life. 

  
*

** The Marauders: **

**(3:23pm) Prongs: How you doing Wormy?**

**(3:23pm) Wormtail: I feel like I might vomit tbh**

**(3:23pm) Moony: Because of the show in a few hours? Or because your parents are meeting Mary's parents?**

**(3:24pm) Wormtail: ALL OF IT. Literally everything.**

**(3:24pm) Padfoot: It'll be fine Pete!**

**(3:24pm) Wormtail: .... that's all you have for me? It'll be fine? .....Really?!!**

**(3:25pm) Padfoot: Well. it will be...**

**(3:25pm) Wormtail: I hate you all.**

**(3:25pm) Wormtail: Except Remus. Remus is a gem.**

**(3:26pm) Prongs: What the fuck did I do besides love you like a son?!**

**(3:26pm) Padfoot: We raised you with better manners than this Wormtail!**

**(3:26pm) Moony: good parents would be there with him right now as he has a panic attack.**

**(3:26pm) Wormtail: 👆**

**(3:27pm) Padfoot: .... that's fair.**

**(3:27pm) Prongs: alright. We're on the way.**

**(3:27pm) Padfoot: Mama James and Paddy love you son! We'll see you soon!**

**(3:27pm) Moony: I feel somewhat responsible for whatever is about to happen, and I'd just like to apologize in advance and send my condolences to you Wormy.**

**(3:28pm) Wormtail: Yea.... I'm having some regrets...**

**(3:28pm) Padfoot: Accept our love dammit!**

**(3:28pm) Prongs: 👆**

**(3:29pm) Wormtail: *sigh*** **...ok**

**(3:29pm) Prongs: be there in 15**

**(3:29pm) Moony: Someone pick me up from FitSpace on the way! Class just ended and uncle Moony wants to come!**

**(3:29pm) Padfoot: We got you Rem**

**(3:30pm) Wormtail: I love you guys....**

**(3:30pm) Wormtail: But really. Hurry up. I am FREAKINGTHEFUCKOUT!**

-

  
Pete had to meet up with the other cast and crew members at at 5, so the four boys spent an hour together beforehand, talking about nonsense and cracking jokes that passersby wouldn't get. They raved on and on about the last show they saw Pete perform, and the encouragement seemed to give him confidence. 

At 7pm when the curtain went up, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Marlene, Dorcas, Regulus, Benjy, Emmeline, Frank, Al, the Potters, and Peter's parents all sat together, taking up nearly the whole of the second row. 

In sticking with tradition, the group of friends showed up in matching shirts to show support for Pete. The plain white shirts featured a picture of Orphan Annie with Peters face photoshopped on, and large letters that said " _Official Little Orphan Annie Fan Club_ " across the top. When Effie saw them she laughed out loud, remembering fondly the spring break Pete spent with their family brewing over the schools casting choice. 

The entire show was incredible. Sirius had been to broadway productions that were the same standard, and standing to clap at the end with everyone else he felt deep pride swell in his chest for his friends. He knew Pete and Mary both would go on to do amazing things, and looking around at the impressed looks on his friends faces, he knew he wasn't alone in his thinking. 

Once the cast and crew were finished with their meet and greet, Pete and Mary were quickly and completley covered in silly string by their friends. Mary laughed so hard she cried while she chased Lily in an attempt to get her hands on a can of spray for retaliation, and Pete just stood there nodding in silence, accepting of his fate, and trying not to laugh as he allowed himself to be covered head to toe by a thoroughly over excited James. 

They met up with Mary's parents at a new pizza place just off of the main road that no one had been to before and, after gathering several tables together in the back, proceeded to make more noise than all the other patrons combined during their meal. Everyone loved the shirts they had made and Sirius and James had a _very_ good time telling Mary's parents, in their standard dramatic fashion, why the shirts were so funny.

It was an unspoken agreement between the friends that everyone would do their best to lift Pete up during dinner. He so rarely had a chance to shine on his own while being surrounded by the most outgoing and ridiculously outlandish friends growing up, and they were all _so_ proud of him. The Potters did their part as well in easing any lingering awkwardness between Mary and Peters families by keeping the conversation going and asking relevant questions. It had not escaped anyone's memory that Pete's extended family was riddled with racist old geezers who had made Mary very uncomfortable the first time they met her, and while his parents loved Mary and were thrilled about the relationship, it was still an obvious sore spot for her parents who had never spent time with Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew before. 

But Peters trepidation from earlier in the day was easily quelled by the fact that his and Mary's parents seemed to get along perfectly. The night went so well, in fact, that Mary and her family decided to head to Pete's house with Pete's parents for drinks and a round of cards after dinner. While everyone was hugging and saying goodbye, Peter gave a significant look to Sirius, James, and Remus and mouthed thank you with a small nod. He had the best friends, and he knew it. 

  
The ride back to their apartment was longer than usual due to a minor accident off of the main road, so James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus spent the time talking about the rest of their weekend and making a plan to pick up more of Remus and Lily's things the next day. 

"We should probably just pay for movers" James said, flipping through the stations on the radio, despite the too-low volume. 

"Yea I've seen that monster desk of Lily's" Sirius laughed. "I am _not_ moving that thing down stairs." 

"Hmm speaking of my _favorite piece of furniture"_ Lily said with emphasis. "Where are we going to put it? There really isn't space for much of mine or Remus's things... but I really don't want to get rid of it..."

"Maybe we can go halfsies on a storage?" Remus asked, already looking up prices on his phone.

"Well me and Prongs were talking the other day" Sirius put in, giving Remus a poke in the side when he groaned sarcastically, "and... well... what if you two take the spare room and set it up as a shared office space?"

"Yea" James nodded, bumping his blinker to turn onto their street. "Lily can use it when she's teaching her virtual English classes, and Moony can use it for studying, and lesson planning and... ya know... all the other smarty pants things he- ouch!" He flinched as Remus flicked him in the ear from the backseat. "It's no secret you're kind of a huge nerd Rem!"

"He's not wrong babe" Lily laughed. "It's why we love you." She turned to look give Sirius a smile and nod. "You know... I think that room could work well as an office. Really great idea!"

Sirius scoffed. _"All_ of my ideas are great Lily..." 

"Yes yes... you are wise" Remus said with a grin as they got out of the car and made their way to the entrance of their building. "Can we keep it as a spare room until closer to next semester though?" He asked, holding the door open for everyone. "Dad's visiting over summer and, if it's ok with everyone, I thought it would be nice if he didn't have to stay alone in a hotel... he's already home alone in that house and-"

"Oh man!" James said excitedly. "Lyall is coming! _Love_ that guy!" He pushed the elevator button roughly and leaned agaisnt the wall. "Let's definitely do Karaoke again. That was the best."

"I'm still annoyed I missed that!" Lily laughed, giving a pouty face. "We for sure have to go!"

"Wait" Sirius said, leading the way out of the elevator. "Your dad knows you moved in here? Like... _officially?"_

"Well... _yea..."_ Remus said skeptically. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Remus!" Sirius scolded dramatically, failing to keep in a laugh. "You can't just drop that on me like that!"

"Drop _what_ on you?" Lily laughed, raising her eyebrows as if explaining 1+1. "You _did_ already know we were moving in, _right?"_

 _"That's_ who I forgot to tell..." James said, slapping is palm to his forehead and shaking his head. "My bad Pads."

Sirius flipped Lily and James off with one hand each before turning back to Remus. "The telling Lyall thing" He sighed. "I didn't even get the proper amount of time to freak out or dwell on all the ways that conversation could have gone wrong!"

"Well he was really happy about it actually, so..." 

"Not the point" Sirius laughed.

They gathered in the kitchen to put away the pizza they had brought home and make tea. Lily and James were watching the exchange with interest, trying not to laugh. 

"I'm.... _sorry...?"_ Remus said, as though it were a question. "Why on earth would you freak out about that? You _know_ my dad..."

"These are the social conventions of being in a serious relationship, Remus" Sirius smirked, handing out teacups all around. "I don't make the rules." 

"Ah, Ok" Remus said, nodding as if the entire thing made sense, and pouring the kettle over his tea. "How much freak out time would you like to have in the future?"

"I think 24 hours is sufficient, if your in a pinch" Sirius said after a moment of thought, steeping his tea. "But ideally I'd be making myself miserable for a solid 3 days or so" he added before taking a sip.

"I'll try to do better in the future" Remus promised. 

"That's all I ask."

"Do your mom and dad know?" James asked, turning to face Lily as he stirred honey into his own tea. 

"Ummm... not exactly."

"That's a _no"_ Remus muttered around his cup.

"You probably should tell them soon" James said. "I'd hate for them to find out through Lyall..."

Lily sighed deeply and took a long drink of her tea. _"Fine._ But you're telling them with me" she said, giving James a stern look as she stood up. "Let's video call them now. That way if they flip out I can throw you under the bus. _Hard."_

James nodded in understanding as he stood to follow her. "As social convention dictates.." he laughed.

 _"See!"_ Sirius said, gesturing toward James's retreating back. "He gets it..."

"You are so weird" Remus mumbled, pulling him into his lap.

Sirius shrugged, taking a haughty sip of tea and leaning back onto Remus's chest. "But you love me."

"I do..." Remus smiled, giving him a kiss on the head. "I really, _really_ do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The misguided moments of movement videos Marlene mentioned here were referenced in chapter 6, and the bit about Mary's uncomfortable meeting with Pete's extended family is from chapter 25. (In case it's been so long your like... whaaaaaaaaattt? Haha)
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying all this fluff, because the angst is coming... 
> 
> Also, how is everyone? Coping ok with this pandemic?  
> Stay safe 💙


	65. Let's Get Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a text chapter.

** House Of Hotties: **

**(1:14pm) Lilyflower: A- on my political science final! I'm officially done for the semester!**

**(1:14pm) Moony: Wow. Salt in my wounds...**

**(1:14pm) Lilyflower: just that evaluation meeting with Mcgonagall left though right?**

**(1:15pm) Moony: "just" she says.... as if I don't feel like I'm going to blow chunks right now.**

**(1:15pm) Lilyflower: I'm sure it will be great! You have had nothing but good things to say about your days there...**

**(1:16pm) Moony: Right. Because she's brilliant and I'm lucky to be working in her shadow.**

**(1:16pm) Moony: Somehow I don't think my undergraduate school ass has made the same impression on her.**

**(1:16pm) Lilyflower: Well you're clearly in no mood to be soothed, so I shall let you stress in peace.**

**(1:17pm) Moony: I appreciate that**

**(1:17pm) Lilyflower: But let me know how it was right afterward. I'm already mentally penning my I told you so speech.**

**(1:17pm) Moony: Ha. Ha.**

**(1:17pm) Moony: What are you doing today besides attempting to distract me from my misery and failing?**

**(1:18pm) Lilyflower: 🖕**

**(1:18pm) Lilyflower: I'm headed to the studio with Mary to attend Marlene's first community dance class since the open.**

**(1:18pm) Moony: I gave it a look after my workout yesterday. Looks really great.**

**(1:18pm) Lilyflower: I'm pretty pumped to see it. And glad she had appointments lined up there from day 1.**

**(1:19pm) Moony: Me too. I might even take one of her classes.**

**(1:19pm) Lilyflower: 😂 Ok Rem**

**(1:19pm) Moony: 🖕**

**(1:19pm) Lilyflower: We went to my prom together Rem... I know how that will turn out.**

**(1:20pm) Lilyflower: If Hope couldn't find you a right foot in all those left feet you have... idk who can.**

**(1:20pm) Moony: that's fair 😂**

**(1:21pm) Moony: I'm going to go ahead and go up to her office... fingers crossed I don't faint before I get there.**

**(1:21pm) Lilyflower: You got this! 🤞**

-

** Squad: **

**(2:39pm) Remus: Mcgonagall wants me to come back next semester.**

**(2:39pm) Lily: What!? That's awesome!**

**(2:39pm) Sirius: Yes! Now you don't have to worry about finding a place to student teach for the term!**

**(2:39pm) Marlene: Wow Remus! You must have really made an impression!**

**(2:39pm) Peter: 👆 I don't remember ever having a student teacher there. Definitely not two terms in a row.**

**(2:40pm) Remus: No no not to student teach**

**(2:40pm) Remus: To work as an on staff tutor a few evenings a week. Her and Dumbledore offered me a job at Hogwarts.**

**(2:40pm) Sirius: Moony! That's incredible!**

**(2:40pm) Lily: omg omg omg**

**(2:41pm) Marlene: I'm litterally screaming**

**(2:41pm) Sirius: 👆 I can confirm this...**

**(2:41pm) Peter: Congrats man!**

**(2:41pm) Peter: Prongs is going to be SOOOOOO jealous 😂**

**(2:41pm) Sirius: I'M JEALOUS!**

**(2:42pm) Marlene: me too though haha**

**(2:42pm) Lily: Well what did you say Remus?**

**(2:43pm) Remus: I said thank you and that I was excited about the opportunity and I'd like to discuss it with my current employer.**

**(2:43pm) Marlene: smart.**

**(2:43pm) James: HOLYFUCKINGSHIT**

**(2:43pm) Peter: there it is...**

**(2:43pm) Sirius: Welcome to the freak-out Prongsie. We've been waiting for you.**

**(2:43pm) Marlene: I was starting to think hes died of shock.**

**(2:44pm) Dorcas: 😂 Just patrolling**

**(2:44pm) Dorcas: Rem this is such great news! You're a fucking genius nerd boy and deserve this opportunity.**

**(2:44pm) Remus: ...thanks?**

**(2:45pm) James: You know this means she wants you at Hogwarts right? Like... after you graduate.**

**(2:45pm) Lily: It makes sense. She's vetting you.**

**(2:45pm) Peter: wait. Remus are you like... an actual genius?**

**(2:46pm) Remus: haha no Pete**

**(2:46pm) Sirius: Yes. He is.**

**(2:46pm) Lily: definitely**

**(2:46pm) Dorcas: 100%**

**(2:47pm) James: that tracks actually**

**(2:47pm) Marlene: Yea I think that makes the most sense.**

**(2:47pm) Remus: 🙄**

  
-

** You Can't Come In Our Treehouse: **

**(3:52pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: I just got a text from D that she's going to ask Sirius to teach her to ride a motorcycle!**

**(3:52pm) Jamesiepoo: Oh yea she mentioned it the other day on patrol too. Pretty cool huh?**

**(3:53pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: NO! NOT COOL!**

**(3:53pm) Jamesiepoo: Ohhhhh... you don't want her to?**

**(3:53pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: She's already been shot. I definitely don't want her riding a death trap to her already dangerous job everyday!**

**(3:54pm) Jamesiepoo: You ride with Sirius all the time!**

**(3:54pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: I know I know! But Sirius has been riding since before he had an actual license...**

**(3:54pm) Jamesiepoo: Better D learn from him then instead of someone else.**

**(3:55pm) Jamesiepoo: Plus you guys both work on opposite sides of the city so it might be nice for you to have two modes of transportation. And a bike is way cheaper.**

**(3:55pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: A subway pass is even cheaper...**

**(3:55pm) Jamesiepoo: Marls.**

**(3:56pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: Alright. I'm overreacting.**

**(3:56pm) Jamesiepoo: maybe a little....**

**(3:57pm) Marlene-ee-weenie: Thanks Jamie.**

**(3:57pm) Jamesiepoo: No problem Marls.**

-

** Dorcas/Sirius: **

**(4:17pm) Dorcas: Teach me to ride a motorcycle.**

**(4:17pm) Sirius: Ok**

-

  
** Those We Love: **

**(5:02pm) Emmeline: Alright losers! I'm done for the semester and ready to get weird.**

**(5:02pm) Sirius: 👆 yes yes yes**

**(5:02pm) Al: I'm down**

**(5:02pm) Benjy: Me too.**

**(5:02pm) Frank: same**

**(5:02pm) Little Orphan Annie: Yes!!!**

**(5:03pm) Marlene: I like where this is going and I'd like to go ahead and suggest party this Saturday?**

**(5:03pm) Lily: sounds good to me!**

**(5:03pm) Mama James: Saturday is a no go. Can we do Friday?**

**(5:03pm) Sirius: What's Saturday?**

**(5:04pm) Remus: The fantastic 4 are meeting for monthly movie night.**

**(5:04pm) Lily: I'm going to need you guys to stop calling yourselves the fantastic 4.**

**(5:04pm) Dorcas: but then how will people know we are fantastic?**

**(5:04pm) Regulus: Yea. Or that there are 4 of us?**

**(5:05pm) Mama James: 👆**

**(5:05pm) Benjy: Friday actually works better for me if that helps the cause. I close the restaurant on Saturday and open Sunday.**

**(5:05pm) Mary: all in favor of Friday raise your hand**

**(5:05pm) Mama James: 🖐**

**(5:05pm) Sirius: 🖐**

**(5:05pm) Emmeline: 🖐**

**(5:06pm) Lily: 🖐**

**(5:06pm) Frank: 🖐**

**(5:06pm) Remus: 🖐**

**(5:06pm) Little Orphan Annie: 🖐**

**(5:06pm) Al: 🖐**

**(5:06pm) Regulus: 🖐**

**(5:06pm) Dorcas: 🖐**

**(5:06pm) Benjy: 🖐**

**(5:07pm) Marlene: 🖐**

**(5:07pm) Marlene: Great! That gives James and Sirius a few days to clean the apartment.**

**(5:07pm) Sirius: hey! Remus and Lily live there too!**

**(5:07pm) Little Orphan Annie: after sharing a dorm with you both for 7 yeara I can say with confidence that any mess in that apartment is likely one of you two.**

**(5:08pm) Emmeline: He's not wrong.**

**(5:08pm) Benjy: yea...**

**(5:08pm) Lily: *nods head discreetly**

**(5:08pm) Remus: 👆**

**(5:09pm) Sirius: 🖕🖕**

-

** Casa Marauder: **

**(6:34pm) Sirius: Want to celebrate 2 months of living together with pizza and some RuPaul's Drag Race?**

**(6:34pm) Remus: hmm pineapple?**

**(6:34pm) James: ew to the pineapple. Yes to celebrating.**

**(6:34pm) Sirius: I suppose I can get you and Lily a less superior, but still tasty pizza Prongs.**

**(6:35pm) James: much appreciated.**

**(6:35pm) Lily: Has it really been 2 months?**

**(6:35pm) Sirius: Since the trail period started, yup!**

**(6:35pm) Remus: I don't clock out from the bookstore until 7**

**(6:36pm) Sirius: We'll wait for you.**

**(6:36pm) James: We'll wait to start Drag Race...**

**(6:36pm) James: I'm not waiting for pizza.**

**(6:36pm) Lily: I'll be a little late too. I'm leaving Mary's now but have to run an errand.**

**(6:37pm) Remus: extra pineapple!**

**(6:37pm) Sirius: *salutes**

**(6:37pm) James: *gags**

-

  
_Lily Calling Remus...._   


_R- Hello?_

_L- I n-need you._

_R- Are you... are you crying?_

_L- Remus... I..._

_R- Where are you?_

_L- At our old apartment_

_R- Ok.... can I ask why...._

_L- I just can't go... go back to James right now... I... I-_

_R- What happened? Did you guys have a fight?_

_L- no n-no... It's just..._

_R- Ok calm down Lil, I'm on my way right now._

_L- Can you tell James I won't make it tonight? P-please... Just m-make something up._

_R- Yea... Yea, of course. Whatever you need._

-

** The Relationship:  **

**(7:12pm) Boyfriend Remus: Hey I'm so sorry but our old neighbor wants to have some drinks and bid us farewell tonight before the apartment goes back on the market Monday.**

**(7:12pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Oh? Should we come?**

**(7:12pm) Boyfriend Remus: no no don't worry about it. You both work in the morning anyway**

**(7:12pm) Boyfriend Remus: I think we're going to just sleep there tonight. End of an era and all that. You know...**

**(7:13pm) Boyfriend Sirius: oh ok. I get that. I didn't know you were close with your neighbors.**

**(7:13pm) Boyfriend Remus: Lily was more than me. But still. First apartment away from home. It's a whole thing. Emotional. Etc.**

**(7:13pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Well alright I guess I'll just put your pizza in the fridge then and we can do something to celebrate tomorrow. Lunch maybe?**

**(7:14pm) Boyfriend Remus: Sounds good, can you tell James? Lily's phone died I think. Love you**

**(7:14pm) Boyfriend Sirius: yea. Love you too.**

-

  
Remus walked into the empty apartment he use to share with Lily and instinctively tossed his bag onto the floor where the lumpy arm chair use to be. 

"Lily?" He called, walking through the small living room to follow the heavy sobs he heard coming from down the short hallway.

"Lily I'm here what's-" he stopped in his tracks as he turned into the bathroom. 

There she was, laid out in a heap on the floor and sobbing like he had never seen a person cry before, with her hair a mess and her entire body shaking. 

"Oh my god" he whispered, throwing himself down on the floor at her side, and wrapping his arms over her back. "Lily, what _happened?"_

It took several tries for her to take a deep enough breath for it to be cleansing, and as she sat up Remus could see by her eyes that she had been crying for some time. 

He brushed away a few strands of hair that were stuck to her cheek as she continued to shake and sniffle. 

"What can I do?" He choked out in a whisper. 

She shook her head and let out another sob as he pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her soak his shirt with fresh tears as he rocked her gently like his mom use to do when he was sick as a child. 

_"Remus..."_ she sniffled, wiping her tears on her sleeve as she reached for something on the floor behind her. 

She handed him the item -a small plastic stick- and sniffed again. 

"I'm pregnant." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	66. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows the events from the previous chapter.

Remus and Lily sat huddled together on the bathroom floor for a very long time, neither of them moving, and both of them crying. It wasn't until Lily had run out of tears that they dried their eyes and sat up, backs against the wall, and caught their breath.

"We should get up" Remus whispered into the silence after several minutes. "I'm not really loving with the aesthetic in here enough to stay long term" he added with a halfhearted smile as he gestured absently around the tiny bathroom they had shared for over 2 and half years. 

Lily nodded, chuckling appreciatively at Remus's lighthearted comment as she moved to stand on her own two feet. "You're not wrong..."

The entire apartment had been emptied two weekends before, so they sat cross legged on the dingy carpet in the living room and took in the space they had called home, each one thinking of memories they made there. It wasn't the best place, but it had been theirs. 

"What did you tell James" Lily asked absently as she laid down on her back to stare at the ceiling. 

"Oh, I told Sirius we were asked out for drinks by our neighbor as a sort of... _farewell"_ Remus said, laying down next to her shoulder to shoulder. "And I told him to tell James and said I thought your phone was dying."

"We don't even know the neighbors..." she chuckled. 

"Well, I assume at some point this lie will have to unravel anyway, and it's the best I could think of in the moment."

"I know I need to talk to him..." she sighed deeply. "Is it wrong that I just wanted to have one night to wrap my head around it first?" She turned her head to look at Remus. "Am I a terrible person?"

"No, Lily. _No..."_ Remus said quickly, turning to look back at her. "This is _your_ body and _your_ life... and James will get that." 

She smiled gratefully. "I'm scared to tell him. Like... _fucking terrified."_

"Why?" Remus asked, unable to hide the note of surprise in his tone. "I think he'll be excited."

"But that's part of it" Lily sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "I don't know if I _want_ him to be excited. I... I don't know if I... you know... if I even _want_ to do this."

Remus watched her as she stared at the ceiling, clearly trying to marshal her thoughts. "You have time to decide Lily. You don't have to make that call tonight if you don't want to, but it is _your_ decision in the end."

She nodded again, squeezing her eyes shut tight and grabbing Remus by the hand. 

"What can I do? What do you need?" He asked quietly. 

She took a shaky breath before letting out a humorless laugh. "I honestly don't fucking know. I just couldn't go back there and take the test, because... _what if?_ Right..." Remus nodded as she continued. "I just needed to find out on my own and give myself time to flip out before I told him so I'm more or less levelheaded when I do... ya know?"

Remus nodded again, giving her hand a little squeeze of encouragement. 

"Do you really think he'll take it well?" She asked quietly after a stretch of silence. 

"I do" he said. "He might be a little jealous that you get to carry the love child and he doesn't" he added, encouraged when Lily laughed out right. "I and if you decide you aren't ready for all of this right now... he will get that too."

"Yea?"

"Yea" Remus laughed. "This is James fucking Potter we're talking about. He can't help but be supportive. It's his default setting." He smiled back at his best friend. "And if he isn't then I will just murder him" he added with a shrug. 

They spent a quarter of an hour joking about how much fun James would have carrying a baby, leaving out all the terrible bits and laughing loudly when Remus did his impression of James being his own hype man during labor; breathing in and out in pain, pumping his fist excitedly between contractions. 

"Fuck..." Lily said, still laughing. "I love that man." 

"He's a good one" Remus agreed as they breathed deeply and allowed the manic laughter that often followed a solid cry to subside. 

"We can't really stay" Lily mumbled, looking around again. "There is _litterally_ nothing here."

"Yea" Remus sighed. "Hotel?" 

"Hotel" she agreed. "But let's get food on the way because I'm starving."

They stayed in the little 3 star hotel just a few blocks down from their old apartment, sharing a king size bed and eating Mexican takeaway food while Chef Junior reruns played on the small television. Lily turned her phone off completely and Remus put his on silent for the night, and even though the night was more earthshaking than either of them had been prepared for, it was all very reminiscent of them growing up together and staying in bed when Remus was too sick to play. Something about the two of them taking on a challenge while remaining warm in the safety of the blankets was so... familiar. 

*

  
By the time they got back to the apartment they shared with them the next morning, Sirius and James had both left for work. James wrote a little note that he left stuck to the door of his and Lily's bedroom that simply said "I hope you had so much fun last night! Text me when your phone gets a charge. I love you!" 

Showing it to Remus, she was unable to hide her smile as a feeling of calm washed over her. 

"I told you" Remus shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared into his bathroom on the other side of the apartment. "He's a good one."

-

** The Potter/Evans Alliance:  **

**(10:10am) Wildflower: Hey, we're home. Got your note. Love you too ❤**

**(10:10am) Rudolph: Did you have fun? We could invite your old neighbors to the party tomorrow night if you want.**

**(10:11am) Wildflower: It was an interesting night.**

**(10:11am) Rudolph: well that sounds kinda sketch haha everything ok?**

**(10:13am) Wildflower: Can we talk later? I have some news I really need to tell you, but I want to do it in person.**

**(10:13am) Rudolph: ok... of course. Yea.**

**(10:13am) Rudolph: I can try to cut out early. Is everything ok? Did something bad happen?**

**(10:14am) Wildflower: no nothing bad happened and I'm ok. I just don't want to do this over the phone. The sooner the better I think.**

**(10:14am) Rudolph: I can take a longer lunch and be home around noon. Does that work?**

**(10:14am) Wildflower: Yes that sounds good.**

**(10:15am) Wildflower: I love you so much James.**

**(10:15am) Rudolph: I love you too Lily**

-

  
**Awkward Fam Club: **

**(10:36am) Lesbionic: Ok who is going to fill me in on why James thinks you two spent the night partying with your old neighbors...**

**(10:36am) Lesbionic: Because I happen to know that the only communication you ever had with those lunatics was the constant back and forth of banging on the walls when anyone breathed too loud.**

**(10:36am) Mr. MiyaGAY: you didn't tell him that did you?**

**(10:36am) Lesbionic: Of course not. But I feel like I'm an accomplice now so spill!**

**(10:37am) Red: I'm having lunch with James in a bit and really want to tell him what's going on first.**

**(10:37am) Lesbionic: Oh fuck. You're pregnant.**

**(10:37am) Red: What?! Why do you assume that?**

**(10:38am) Lesbionic: You ran off for a whole night with your best friend and now have news you need to tell James first. It's that or you cheated, and I would bet my badge that it's not the cheating thing.**

**(10:38am) Red: You can't tell James, D. He needs to hear it from me.**

**(10:38am) Lesbionic: I would never out your news like that Lil.**

**(10:39am) Lesbionic: How are you feeling? Like... emotionally. I'm freaking out a little but this isn't about me. Like... holy shit right?**

**(10:39am) Mr. MiyaGAY: smooth...**

**(10:39am) Lesbionic: 🖕 Remus**

**(10:40am) Red: I feel better after spending a full night intermittently crying and eating.**

**(10:40am) Lesbionic: don't we all...**

**(10:40am) Red: I think I'll feel better after I talk to James though. I need to get this out, you know?**

**(10:41am) Lesbionic: Well I'm here for you babe. And of course your secret is safe with me.**

**(10:41am) Red: Thanks D**

-

** Pizza and Fitness Club:  **

**(10:49am) Jalapeno: Since Lil is stealing my partner for lunch do you wana grab a bite?**

**(10:49am) Pineapple: I have Thursday lunch crew at noon and work after. Come have lunch with all of us**

**(10:49am) Jalapeno: Yea alright. Want me to come get you? I'm going to drop James off at the apartment anyway so he can have lunch and get Lily's news...**

**(10:50am) Pineapple: Yea. THE news...**

**(10:50am) Jalapeno: How is she... really?**

**(10:50am) Pineapple: Honestly? Not great. She's pretty shook.**

**(10:50am) Jalapeno: She just got that summer internship at the NY Japanese consulate too... like... it's a lot, I'm sure.**

**(10:51am) Pineapple: Obviously we have to support her no matter what she chooses.**

**(10:51am) Jalapeno: oh 100% for sure**

-

** TLCITBMFC:  **

**(11:35am) Remus: I'm bringing a plus 1 to lunch today**

**(11:35am) Marlene: Yea D mentioned she was coming.**

**(11:35am) Al: Oh great. I feel I haven't seen her in weeks.**

**(11:35am) Peter: I think it has been a few years actually. This party tomorrow couldn't come at a better time.**

**(11:36am) Sirius: At least a decade.**

**(11:36am) Sirius: We have all been so busy the last 2 weeks it's been insane!**

**(11:36am) Al: feels so fucking good to be done with finals though. Freedom for the summer!**

**(11:36am) Peter: fucking hell yes!**

**(11:36am) Remus: 👆 seconded**

**(11:37am) Sirius: Me and Marls are headed your way Al. Going to kick some ass on DDR for a bit before lunch.**

**(11:37am) Peter: Aww... I'm sad I can't cut out early. I always enjoy watching Sirius get his ass handed to him by Marlene at that game.**

**(11:37am) Sirius: Well you could come and help me!**

**(11:38am) Remus: She would still win.**

**(11:38am) Al: Yea, we've all seen the end of that movie 😂😂**

**(11:38am) Sirius: 🖕**

-

  
As soon as James walked into the kitchen, he knew something was wrong. Lily looked more anxious than he had ever seen her, and he could swear it looked like she had been crying recently. 

"Hey" He said with trepidation, taking the seat across from her and pouring himself a cup of tea from the kettle she had set out at the table. 

"How is work going?" She asked him. Her voice wavered slightly, so she cleared her throat and gave him tight smile. 

"Good... it's good..."

"That's good" she nodded absently. 

"Ok" James said gently, putting his tea down on the table after several long, tense moments passed by in silence. "What's going on? You look like you are about to burst into tears and I'm honestly feel like I might jump out of my skin from nerves here."

Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight as she dug into her pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test. As she slid it across the table she heard James inhale quickly, and she squeezed her eyes shut harder, willing herself not to cry even as the tears started to burn the edges of her already raw eyes. 

"Is this....?"

She nodded, still not opening her eyes. 

"Then this means you're....?"

She nodded again, her face scrunched as if trying desperately to suck the tears back into her ducts.

James walked over and knelt down to wrap his arms tight around her. So many thoughts were going through his mind, but the one thing he knew he had to focus on right then was her. His Lily...

"Lil..." he whispered kissing her ton top of her head. 

She stood up quickly and threw her arms around his waist as the flood gates opened up and she began to sob in earnest. James was rubbing small circles on her back with his cheek resting on top of her head as he allowed his mind to roam, piecing together pregnancy signs they had both missed or passed off as stress from finals and applying at the consulate. 

He could feel her shaking as she sniffled futilely, clutching at his uniform top. His heart ached to imagine how she must be feeling, and he was disappointed with himself that he didnt know how to fix it. 

"Lily" he said again, soothingly. "It's ok. We're going to be ok..." 

She looked up into his face, sniffing as she let the tears stream freely. "It's _not_ ok James. I'm not ok with this. I'm still in school. I have so much I still want to do with my life. I'm... _not_ ready...." 

He pulled her back into a bear hug, rocking her slightly as he whispered "I know Lil. We will figure this out. We _will._ You and me." 

It took a while for Lily to gather herself enough to explain about the night before. "Well I can't say I'm surprised that Remus was the first person you told" he laughed lightly, trying to ease her nerves with some humor. "He's your brother and best friend... plus his whole vibe is just 'tell me all your secrets, I am Fort Knox-ish'" he added with a shrug.

"I just felt like I needed that space to think" she told him. "But even now I still don't know what to do or how to feel. It's all such a mess." 

"Well..." James said, raising his eyebrows and smiling slightly. "I think we would make great parents."

Lily nodded. She knew that was true. James would be the best dad, and she had always wanted children down the line.

"It's just that I have worked _so hard_ to get the connections and education that I have..." she sighed. "I don't want to lose all of that now and end up with less means to care for my children because I had to drop out of college."

"Lily I can take care of us" James said. 

"I don't _want_ to be taken care of James" she replied defensively. "I love what I do, and I'm _good_ at it." 

"I'm sorry" James backtracked, raising his hands slightly in surrender. "You're right." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, giving it a little squeeze. "What I meant to say was that I have been lucky enough to not have to worry about where I'm going to live or how I'll pay my bills. And I probably never will...."

He sighed deeply and gave her an apologetic smile. "I don't _have_ to work. If you want to keep this baby- and this _isn't_ me trying to pressure you or convince you or anything-" he said quickly, "I can stay home. I think stay at home dad could be a good look for me, actually" he added with a little shrug. 

Lily had no words. She just stared at James; at this man she loved so much it hurt. 

"James...." she whispered, reaching across the table for his hand. "You _love_ your job..." 

"I do" he laughed, nodding slightly. "But when I think about what I want to do with my life... when I _really_ stop and think about what is the _most important_ thing I can do... well I just want to support you so that you can do all the amazing things _you_ dream of doing." 

And Lily was crying again, smiling widely and thinking how ridiculous it was that her body could produce this many tears as she got up to hug James tightly, trying hard to convey everything she was feeling into that hug. 

"I love you so much" she mumbled into this chest. 

"I love _you_ so much" he returned, kissing the top of her head again before they pulled apart, laughing awkwardly as they both wiped their eyes dry.

-

  
They told Sirius the news that night after everyone was home, thinking it probably wasn't fair to make Remus maintain the lie about having stayed out all night with neighbors they barely knew. 

He was definitely the most outwardly excited. Screaming enthusiastically as James and Lily showed him the pregnancy test with grins on their faces. 

He snatched it up and looked at them with wide eyes before jumping up and down and clapping unashamedly shouting "I'm going to be an uncle!"

It wasn't until several minutes into the full on one-man parade around the living room that it dawned on him that the pregnancy test he was clutching for dear life had, at one point in time, been peed on. 

"Eewww" he said, tossing the test back at James and wiping his hands on his jeans. "No offence Lil" he added, giving her a shrug as he wrinkled his nose. "But _gross."_

  
They would tell the others as they saw them the next day. James hunted Pete down at work in the food court and told him while he worked, causing a whole batch of pretzels to be burned and the smoke detector to go off. 

Lily showed up to the studio with coffee for Marlene and told her during a break between clients. The subsequent joyful shrieking caused Sirius to come over and investigate with a knowing smile as Marlene showered Lily with hugs and congratulations. 

The rest of the gang was told that night at the party. They couldn't really keep something like that a secret in a group as close-knit as theirs, but Lily didn't mind. This was her chosen family afterall. These were her people. 

So, hand in hand with James, she announced to the room full of their closest friends that she was 8 weeks pregnant. 

And she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm??  
> What do you guys think?


	67. First Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall visits for his first Pride event with Remus.  
> Dad hugs.  
> Karaoke.  
> Laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame it on the 'Rona l guys... I feel ok now, but it had me out for a bit.

The end of May to the beginning of June was an exciting but busy time for everyone. Lily had begun training for a 6 month internship at the Japanese consulate while also keeping up with her biweekly online English lessons. Sirius was at the gym as often as he could manage, even on scheduled days off, so that he could continue to get to know his staff, hear feedback about potential future changes, and make sure everything was running smoothly. Remus had decided to take on a 6 week beginner Karate day camp starting the next month at FtiSpace, and he and Sirius spent a great deal of time marketing and tweaking the details of that when they were at the gym together. 

Marlene was thrilled to have been asked to assist in choreographing a dance for a Trans women activist group that would be performing during the huge New York City Pride parade mid-month, and everyone was having a good time visiting the studio in their off time to check on the progress.

Al and Frank had decided to get an apartment together, and Mary and Pete quickly filled the roommate space with Emmeline before she could even write up an advertisement, so there was a lot of helping them all move and get settled in the in-between of everyone's busy life. 

It was a crazy start to summer, but it was good. 

  
**Casa Marauder: **

**(10:42am) Remus: Dad just boarded his flight and should be here in a few hours.**

**(10:42am) James: Great! I put out those clean sheets for the guest bed on the couch.**

**(10:42am) Remus: I saw. Thanks Prongs.**

**(10:43am) Sirius: So.... are we just going to ignore that Lily is pregnant his whole visit? Or have you decided?**

**(10:43am) Lily: I feel like we should tell our parents first, but I'm feeling really anxious about having so many people knowing so soon.**

**(10:43am) James: You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with Lil**

**(10:44am) Remus: Exactly.**

**(10:44am) Sirius: Truth!**

**(10:44am) Lily: I think I'd rather just avoid it for now if I can. Then we can tell our parents and everyone else we know after the first trimester.**

**(10:44am) Remus: Of course.**

**(10:45am) James: So what are you and Lyall doing first Rem?**

**(10:45am) Remus: Lunch since he'll be hungry post flight, then visiting mom for a while. We can pickup dinner on the way home too. Whatever everyone wants.**

**(10:46am) Sirius: I'm so pumped for him to experience his first Pride parade this weekend!**

**(10:46am) James: I'm still shocked he's never been to one.**

**(10:46am) Lily: Not a lot of parades in general in a small town like ours though**

**(10:47am) Remus: Much less one for Pride...**

**(10:47am) Sirius: I loved my first Pride! Me James and Marls went and it was the best day!**

**(10:47am) James: Yea Pads cried about 40 times and I got a video of Marlene twerking with a group of lesbians who were at least in their 60s**

**(10:47am) Lily: Sounds like a great time!**

**(10:48am) Sirius: It was!**

**(10:48am) James: Me and D are being radioed out but I formally put my vote behind whatever food Lily wants for dinner.**

**(10:48am) Lily: I love that man 👆**

**(10:48am) Sirius: That's fair**

**(10:49am) Remus: haha so whatever Lily wants for dinner. Got it.**

-

** House Of Hotties: **

**(12:17pm) Lilyflower: I'm having regrets.**

**(12:17pm) Moony: About?**

**(12:17pm) Lilyflower: Just booked James and I a flight to see my parents next month to tell them in person.**

**(12:18pm) Moony: ooooooh....**

**(12:18pm) Moony: What can I do?**

**(12:18pm) Lilyflower: Tell me to suck it up and tell them I'm pregnant even if they don't like it.**

**(12:19pm) Moony: Do you really think they will react badly?**

**(12:19pm) Lilyflower: ....no**

**(12:19pm) Moony: Well then. Suck it up and tell them.**

**(12:20pm) Lilyflower: ....alright**

**(12:20pm) Lilyflower: Thanks Rem**

**(12:20pm) Moony: Anytime**

-

Remus met Lyall at baggage claim with a deep hug and watery eyes. They threw his luggage in the trunk of the car Remus had borrowed from Lily and debated all the places they could go for lunch, eventually settling on a little little italian sub place right off the main road. 

"I brought the usual snacks from home" Lyall said as they were seated. "Actually half of that gray bag is just snacks and junk" he laughed.

"Honestly why are we even here then" Remus grinned. "We could be having lunch out of your suitcase."

They ordered drinks and looked at the menu, arguing playfully about which cookies were superior and what cupcake flavor they would invent if they had their own shop. It was nice. The old tension that was always just below the surface was completely gone now, and the realization made Remus's heart skip a beat. 

"How have you been feeling" Lyall asked, a little more seriously. "No spells?"

Remus shook his head. "Nothing major. I've had some tired days and some joint pain, but for the most part I've been feeling pretty great."

"So the big move has been less stressful than you thought it would be" Lyall smiled, raising his eyesbrows in question. 

"Haha I suppose so" Remus chuckled, rolling his eyes  
"Sirius has been great. Honestly, sometimes I think we moved in together _way_ too fast when I think about how long we've been together..." 

_"...but?"_

"But I love him and I'm happy" he took a deep breath. "And so what then if it seems reckless, right? If I'm happy?" 

Lyall smiled and took his sons hand across the table and gave it a little squeeze. "It's never reckless to be happy, Remmy." 

  
-

** House Of Hotties: **

**(4:11pm) Lilyflower: On a scale from 1-10 how bad would it be to leap across the table and slap the shit out of my co-intern?**

**(4:11pm) Moony: I'm going to say a solid 9. But don't let that stop you**

**(4:11pm) Lilyflower: This is why we're friends Remus. This. Right here.**

**(4:12pm) Moony: haha!**

**(4:12pm) Lilyflower: Are you and your dad visiting Hope's tree?**

**(4:12pm) Moony: Yup! Just got here**

**(4:13pm) Lilyflower: Send a pic! Haven't been with you to visit since winter!**

**(4:13pm) Moony: [Photo]**

**(4:13pm) Lilyflower: Holy shit Rem! She's gorgeous!**

**(4:14pm) Moony: Right?! Growing so much! Me and Sirius will probably come back out and play some music next weekend for her. You guys should come.**

**(4:14pm) Lilyflower: Yes I love that.**

**(4:14pm) Moony: What do you want for dinner by the way?**

**(4:15pm) Lilyflower: Mexican food**

**(4:15pm) Moony: Cool I got you.**

**(4:15pm) Lilyflower: 👆 hero**

**(4:16pm) Moony: *takes a bow***

**

The two days leading up to Pride were pretty lazy for Remus, who had taken off of work to spend time with his dad. He took Lyall out to the little town next to Hogwarts and they had lunch at the pub Sirius had taken him to for their first date. He talked about Hogwarts and what a great opportunity working there would be. 

Lyall talked about his work and joked about what it might be like to retire and travel the world. Sirius and Marlene were thrilled to show Lyall the new dance studio. Marlene even got Lyall up for a little dancing between clients, much to Remus's surprise. It was good quality time. 

"Do you think he'll ever move here" Sirius asked one night before bed.

"What? No _way"_ Remus laughed. "I can't see him in any city, much less New York."

"Just seems like you have been trying to sell him on New York or something" Sirius shrugged as he climbed into bed. "Like you were hoping he would change his mind about it."

"No" Remus sighed. "I mean... if he wanted to... well of course I'd love him to be closer but... I don't know."

"You don't want to push..."

"Exactly."

"Well, Pride tomorrow is going to be crazy amazing" Sirius sighed. "So maybe he will come around to it on his own." 

"Yea... maybe."

  
**

  
"The queen has arrived!" Marlene shouted as she burst through the door Saturday morning. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"We're awake you freak" Sirius laughed, tossing a spare bit of crust from his toast at her. 

"Your first Pride" Dorcas said, sitting next to Lyall. "Excited?"

"He's nervous" Remus laughed, cutting in before his dad could get a word out. "He made one of those " _free dad hugs_ " signs and is debating whether he should bring it. Worried he'll seem silly."

"Oh my gosh! _Definitely_ bring it!" Marlene gushed. "Damn... it I'm already getting emotional!"

"Be prepared for a lot of really emotionally worn out people hugging you" Sirius said, meeting Lyall's eyes with a nod. "I got a free dad hug my first pride and cried so hard the poor bloke has a wet spot on his chest" he added with a chuckle. 

"You are exactly the type for that" Lily said, giving Lyall a quick squeeze as she passed by on her way to the fridge. "It's a tragedy that everyone doesn't have parents like ours" she added, looking toward Remus. 

_Knock knock knock_

"Wonder who _that_ could be..." James muttered with a grin over his coffee. 

"Oh for the love of- just _come in!"_ Sirius shouted at the door.

Benjy came in through to the kitchen closely followed by Regulus. 

"You _knocked?"_ Dorcas asked l in surprise. 

"Every time" James laughed rolling his eyes as he clapped Reg on the shoulder on his way to the sink. 

"Well let's finish up and head out then!" Marlene said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I want to get a good spot so I can see the TransTroupe perform my dance number!"

"Karaoke at the Three Broomsticks after, right?" Dorcas asked, following everyone out and flipping off the lights. 

"Definitely."  
"Sounds great!"  
"Hell yea!"

-

Frank, Al, Mary, Pete and Emmeline met up with them at the corner by the pizza place and they all made their way downtown through the gathering crowds, dressed to the nines and letting the energy in the atmosphere fuel them to greater excitement. 

"Sirius said this is your first Pride too?" Lyall said, leaning in next to Regulus to be heard over the parade that was starting up. 

Regulus nodded shyly, taking a deep breath in an attempt to hide his obvious jitters. "Yea... Our folks weren't exactly... _supportive"_ he said, gesturing to Sirius. 

Lyall nodded sadly and turned his sign over, holding it up slightly for Reg to read as he shrugged and held his arms open. 

The others watched quietly as Regulus tentatively stepped in to allow himself to be hugged. After a few moments he put his own arms around Lyall and buried his face into his shoulder. He must have started to cry, because after a little while Lyall began whispering 'it's alright son... It's ok now', and pretty soon their whole group was in a huddle and the tears were coming in earnest. 

_"Fuck"_ Sirius laughed as they all pulled away, giving Regulus pats on the back as they separated. "I can't believe I'm crying already!"

"Dad hugs..." Marlene said knowingly, nodding her head as she gave Sirius and Regulus both a little squeeze. 

  
It wasn't long before Lyall had made his way to the front with his sign, hugging as many strangers as he could and crying more tears than he had in a long time. It made Remus so happy to share this part of him with his dad, even if it was a little sad that his mother couldn't. 

When _'Most Girls'_ by Hailee Steinfeld started playing loudly nearby, Marlene squealed and grabbed as many people by the hand as she could. The performance was incredible and the women were so talented. Marlene blew kisses as they waved excitedly at her on their way by and everyone gushed about how absolutely incredible it was. 

They stayed for hours, well past everyone getting hungry, not wanting to leave and have the joy of the moment gone for another year. 

"Let's get some food" Frank finally said, pulling the blue wig off of his head and setting it playfully on top of Al's. "I'm starved."

"We have Karaoke and drinks on the schedule" Sirius announced as they headed toward the car. "Everyone join us!"

They were tired but happy. Everyone had cried and everyone was drained, but no one wanted the day to end yet. So they pushed some tables together and settled into several baskets of nachos while James and Sirius started them off with a duet of _'Barbie Girl'._

Lily volunteered to be designated driver along with Al early in the night, and Lyall never questioned it. They had the best time together, laughing and enjoying the night. They would have lunch with the Potters tomorrow before his flight, so Remus was soaking up as much time with his dad as he could manage. 

"I'm gunna miss this" Lyall sighed, sinking into the chair next to Remus as Sirius pulled Emmeline up to help carry more drinks. 

"Well..." Remus smiled back, "you could always stay."

Lyall looked at Remus for a moment, then back into his mug. "Yea... I suppose you're right. I've been th-"

"Lyall!" James called from the stage. "Hey, _Lyall,_ come do _'Octopus's Garden'_ with me!" 

Remus laughed lightly. "You better do it... James is the most persistent person I've ever met."

Lily sat down in his place as Lyall walked to the stage. Sirius put down another plate of nachos and a few drinks and sat down on his other side. 

"I think James has a man crush on your dad" Lily said as the music started up. 

"Definitely" Remus and Sirius said together, laughing as they watched James and Lyall start to sing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writers block is real. I hope you can stick with me through it ❤ 
> 
> I was clearly feeling nostalgic for Pride in this one 😂


	68. Small Sips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch at the Potters before Lyall leaves.  
> News gets out.   
> Short and sweet.

_"Mom! Dad!"_ Sirius called as he walked through the front door. "Your favorite son is here! And James too I guess..." 

_"James"_ Effie scolded when she saw James flipping Sirius the bird as she came around the corner. 

"Sorry mom..." James laughed as Effie gave hugs all around and began ushering people into the house.

"Lyall" Monty called jovially, giving the man a handshake and a half-hug as he met them in the entryway. "It's so nice to see you again. Come in, come in." 

"Where is Reggie?" Effie asked, leading them to the sunroom. "I thought he would be joining us." 

"He's on his way" Lily chimed in. "He got a late start this morning." 

"Yea, Ben's dropping him off before his lunch shift at the restaurant" Remus added, taking a seat between his dad and Sirius. "But he texted us and is nearly h-"

**Ding-dong**

"Well, I wonder who _that_ could be" Sirius grinned. 

James turned back to get the door with a chuckle and a sigh, knowing Regulus would sit out in the heat and starve before he just came inside on his own. 

Monty and Effie passed around cups for tea and a small plate of cookies while they waited for James and Regulus. They asked Lyall about his flight and, after some light nagging from Sirius, Remus showed them a picture of Hopes tree, which had grown quite a bit in her first year. 

Regulus came in as Remus's phone was passed back to him, and Effie stood to give him a quick hug before he sat on Sirius's other side. Monty left to check the food and brought back a fresh pot of tea for the table on his way back.

Lily shared with them her experiences working at the consulate, and how she had decided to take a step away from Japanese for the coming semester to focus on her other languages. She would keep her online English teaching job though. The money was good and she enjoyed sharing her first language with others who wanted to learn. 

Sirius and Remus talked about the gym and the karate camp they had coming up. Regulus took an informal poll among them to determine which marketing course he should take in the coming semester and eventually decided on global marketing, which Monty suggested. 

James showed off pictures from the Pride parade and promised his mother a print of the one of him Regulus and Sirius all together. It was a relaxed and enjoyable first half hour together. 

Remus could feel the sadness of his dads departure beginning to creep to the surface though as they sat down at the dining table for lunch. Lyall must have sensed it, or begun to feel it himself, because as he passed Remus the basket of naan, he gave his shoulder a squeeze, his smile both joyful and a little sad. Remus didn't want to wait another 6 months for a visit, and the idea of moving back home briefly crossed his mind. 

But he could never do it. There was nothing for him there, and he loved his life in New York. His school, his job, his friends who were like his family... 

And Sirius. 

"So, Sirius tells us that you have been offered a job at Hogwarts?" Monty said, passing a large bowl of rice to his wife as he looked to Remus. "That's pretty exciting! It's a great school."

"It's just a tutoring job" Remus nodded shyly. "But I'm pretty excited for the opportunity. I really loved doing my first bit of student teaching there. 

"That's because McGoogliegoo is a queen" James said, passing Lily a large bowl of chicken curry. 

"Can't argue that" Monty laughed, nodding as he tucked into his food. 

"Please excuse me a moment" Lily half whispered as she set her silverware and napkin on her still empty plate. 

"You alright?" James mumbled, a look of concern on his face as she pushed her chair back hurriedly. 

"Yea, yea I just-" she cut herself off and darted toward the hallway bathroom with her hand over her mouth. 

James looked around at his friends and family for a moment before wordlessly following her, leaving everyone in stunned silence at the table. It wasn't the first time Lily had been sick, she was pregnant afterall, but it was pretty rare. 

"Should we go an check on her?" Lyall turned and asked Remus. 

Remus shook his head slightly and sighed. "I think she'll be ok... probably just a... a stomach bug." 

"Yea... umm..." Sirius fumbled, nodding in agreement. "Wasn't she saying she was feeling a little off earlier? "

"She seemed fine to me..." Lyall said leaning in his seat to look toward the bathroom. 

But she wasn't fine. That much was obvious by the retching noises thar could be heard all the way down the hall and through the closed door. 

"Poor girl... the curry probably didn't help..." Monty said empathetically. 

Effie was staring off some place near where Lily had been sitting, eyes out of focus as if in deep thought. "She didn't eat anything" she said distractedly. She inhaled sharply and turned her attention to Sirius. "Is... is she.... _pregnant?"_

Sirius looked back at Effie, refusing to say a word despite the telling look on his face. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at Remus who gave her tight smile, then Regulus who was looking unblinkingly at his plate. 

She nodded quietly, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and stood up to make her way to the bathroom, where Lily was still heaving loudly. 

"Well..." Lyall said skeptically into the silence. "This is...." 

"Wonderful" Monty finished with a smile. "It's _wonderful_ is what it is."

-

Lily took the cup of water James offered her and swished some in her mouth before spitting it out into the toilet, flushing as she handed him back the cup and leaned her head against the wall. 

**Knock knock knock**

"Lily, dear" Effie said quietly through the door "it's... it's Effie... May I come in?" 

James looked to Lily who closed her eyes and nodded. It was time. I mean... there was no way around it at this point but to lie. And she couldn't lie to Effie. 

James opened the door and let his mother in without a word. She sat down on the edge of the small bench next to the bathtub, clasped her hands together, and waited expectantly. 

"Mom..." James said, taking a deep breath. "I... we have some news..." 

"I'm pregnant" Lily said with all the confidence she could muster from the floor. 

Effie leaned forward and took both of Lily's trembling hands in hers with a small, encouraging smile. 

"James" she said turning to look at her son. "Might I have a moment with Lily please." 

"I don't..." He started. 

"It's fine, James" Lily said. "I'm ok..."

He gave his mother a pleading look, squeezing Lily gently on the shoulder before he turned to leave. 

The two women sat there for a full minute in silence, Effie looking at Lily, and Lily looking down at the floor, their hands still clasped together on Effie's lap. 

"How far along are you?" Effie asked quietly. 

"12 weeks tomorrow" Lily answered, her voice hoarse from the retching. She cleared her throat and reached out for the glass James had left on the floor next to her. 

She took a few large gulps and then set the empty glass down, regretting it immediately as her eyes grew wide and she lurched toward the toilet again. 

Effie knelt quickly next to Lily to pull her hair out of her face just as the heaving started. The hand that wasn't holding her hair reached out for Lily's hand, and for the next several minutes the bathroom was filled with gagging and coughing while Effie hummed and shushed soothingly beside her. 

"This part doesn't last forever" Effie said, gently rubbing Lily's back as she swished more water. "Seems like it does... but it'll get better." 

"Yea?" Lily laughed. "I'm _so_ ready for that part..."

As Effie hummed in agreement and pulled her into a hug, Lily realized that this was what she had been missing. The concept of motherhood was still so terrifying and new, but just being there with Effie- being held as if by a mother- made her feel a sense of calm she hadn't before. 

"I'm terrified" she confessed as she sat back against the wall. "Like.... really _really_ terrified actually."

Effie laughed lightly. "Yea... yea that's part of it."

"Really? It's... normal?"

"Or course it is" she nodded. "It took us 7 years of doctor visits and shots and hoping and praying to get our Jamie..." she sighed in a nostalgic way, "I had never been so happy in my life when I got the positive test." She looked at Lily with raised eyebrows, moving slowly back to sit on the bench before she continued. "But I'd also never been more scared. All of a sudden I was responsible for this whole other life and... that's a lot to take in, no matter how much you want it or how ready you think you might be."

Lily wiped the tear that began making it's way toward her cheek just as Effie took her hands again. 

"I... I sometimes feel like I made the wrong choice" she said, not able to bring herself to look into Effie's eyes. "Like maybe I should have just..." She let herself trail off as her head fell into Effie's lap and the tears welled up in earnest. 

"Whatever decision you make is the right one" Effie said, running her hands through Lily's hair soothingly.

Lily wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally lifted her head, but she suddenly felt very sleepy, and she knew if she stayed there much longer she would have fallen asleep. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, a small, embarrassed laugh escaping her as Effie helped her from the floor. 

"You know, I always wanted a daughter" Effie said quietly as she refilled the cup of water at the sink. "I'm so glad I feel like I finally have one" She said, turning to hand Lily the cup. 

Lily leaned in for another hug, determined not to cry again despite the hormones threatening her with glossy eyes. "Thank you" she said, taking the cup as the moved to the door. "For everything."

Effie nodded with a smile. "Sips, dear. Very small sips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you peeps are here for the wolfstar so.... thanks for sticking out the Jilly stuff with me! I love them all haha!


	69. Not At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting  
> Life  
> Gay icon open mic night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: proceed with emotional caution, friends.

**[Sunday continues]**

Lily video called her parents and told them the news that same night. They were surprised and asked a lot of questions, but they seemed reasonably excited about the idea of having a grandchild. There was a lot of bemoaning how far away they were, and a few not-so-sly comments about moving back home that Lily shut down _real quick,_ but for the most part everything went smoothly and Lily felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Lyall had been a little hurt that no one had told him Lily was pregnant, and even a little embarrassed he hadn't noticed any of the subtle signs that seemed so obvious in hind-sight. No amount of convincing was enough to make him feel better about it, and before he had gotten on the plane he had promised to visit for every major life event, including the birth, and made a list of all the baby items he was going to be sending over. 

"Hope would never forgive me if I didn't make a proper fuss" he said as he hugged them goodbye at the airport.

That night, as they were moments away from sleep, Sirius turned toward Remus and asked "have you ever thought about it?"

"About what?" Remus mumbled with his eyes still closed. 

"About kids" Sirius said. "You know... being a dad and all that."

Remus opened his eyes and looked at Sirius, trying to gauge his expression, and found genuine curiosity looking back at him. 

"I mean... it's not something I've given any real thought to" he said quietly, rolling onto his back to look at the ceiling. 

"Really?" Sirius asked, moving to rest his head on Remus's chest. "You've never thought about having a little Moony running around?"

Remus forced a chuckle and allowed his hands to get lost in Sirius's hair. "Well... that sort of fantasy usually comes with getting married and growing old. That's... that's not something I've really _let_ myself hope for before." 

Sirius froze for a moment, his whole body tense. Sometimes he forgot how Remus saw himself. Sometimes he forgot that Remus had almost died several times because of lupus. Sometimes he just... _forgot._

"Well" he said, forcing some cheer into his voice as he cleared the lump away. "I think we would be the most badass dads ever."

"Yea?"

"Yup! You could teach them all the nerd stuff" he gave Remus a playful jab in the side "and I'll make sure they can shred on guitar and know how to accessorize with a motorcycle."

"And those skills are equal in your eyes?" Remus laughed.

"Mhm" Sirius sighed. "We'd be great dads. Best of both worlds."

"Yea" Remus sighed. "But let's be the best uncles first."

"This kid is going to be so cool" Sirius mumbled. 

"And _smart."_

"Right..." Sirius laughed. "And as smart as their uncle Moony."

  
-

**[Monday]**

** Squad:  **

**(1:01pm) Lily: Alright fuckers! First baby doctor appointment today!**

**(1:01pm) James: WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(1:01pm) Peter: I can't wait for the first time your kid calls someone 'fucker'. It's going to be epic.**

**(1:01pm) Remus: I already placed my bet against Sirius that fuck will be the baby's first word.**

**(1:02pm) Sirius: I bet that their first word will be 'Pad'. I'm hopeful.**

**(1:02pm) Marlene: oh I want in on this!**

**(1:02pm) Marlene: My bet is 'nah'**

**(1:02pm) Dorcas: I'm going with the classic 'Ma-ma' because pregnant Lily honestly scares the shit out of me.**

**(1:03pm) James: 👆 smart.**

**(1:03pm) Sirius: It has been a bit like living with a hungry lion...**

**(1:03pm) Remus: It really has...**

**(1:03pm) Lily: Fuck you all.**

**(1:03pm) Marlene: Love you Lil!**

  
-

** The Relationship: **

**(1:37pm) Boyfriend Sirius: [Photo]**

**(1:37pm) Boyfriend Remus: Are you at the Three Broomsticks?**

**(1:37pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Yes me and Marls came over for late lunch between clients but that's not the point! Did you read the flyer!?**

**(1:37pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Rosmerta says they want to end Pride month with a bang so they are doing a 'Gay Icon' open mic night this Thursday!**

**(1:38pm) Boyfriend Remus: Oh thats great! You should definitely do it**

**(1:38pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Not me. Us!**

**(1:38pm) Boyfriend Remus: Really? Idk...**

**(1:39pm) Boyfriend Sirius: It will be so fun! I have so many ideas!**

**(1:41pm) Boyfriend Remus: ok. Yes. Let's do it.**

**(1:41pm) Boyfriend Sirius: Fuck Yea!**

  
-

** Squad: **

**(4:14pm) James: Look at my kid! Look at this perfect specimen of intense awesomeness!!**

**(4:14pm) James: [Photo]**

**(4:14pm) Lily: It's just a blob... but still... cute right?**

**(4:14pm) Marlene: That is the cutest little blob I've ever seen!! ❤❤❤**

**(4:15pm) Remus: There is no denying the awesomeness of that blob**

**(4:15pm) Peter: All Lily's influence of course.**

**(4:15pm) Dorcas: 👆 Obviously.**

**(4:16pm) Sirius: I love that blob so damn much already 😭**

*

**[Tuesday]**

  
"Ok but Cyndi Lauper isn't gay" Remus said as he ruffled a towel through his wet hair. 

"But she's a gay _icon"_ Sirius argued, rummaging around their closet. "It's gay icon night. She doesn't have to be gay. We'll be gay enough for everyone there anyway."

"I can hear you rolling your eyes in there" Remus said with a laugh. "So we have _Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy, True Colors_.... we need still one more song." He looked at himself in the dresser mirror, plucking at his overgrown hair. "And ill need a haircut if I'm going to wear a wig. This is getting out of hand." 

"I love these curls" Sirius said, hugging Remus from behind and giving him a kiss on his neck. 

"Hmmmmm" Remus hummed, "maybe I'll hold off for a bit longer then." 

"That's a good idea" Sirius said as he covered Remus's bare shoulder with kisses. "Want to hear an idea I just had?" He asked, running his hands slowly over Remus's stomach. 

"I do" Remus breathed. "I _really_ do." 

-

  
** The Relationship:  **

**(9:27am) Boyfriend Sirius: I've got it! Changes by Bowie!**

**(9:27am) Boyfriend Remus: I'll have to see if I can play that one but if so I'm for it.**

**(9:27am) Boyfriend Sirius: Yes!**

**(9:27am) Boyfriend Sirius: Were you late for work this morning?**

**(9:28am) Boyfriend Remus: I was very late. Yes.**

**(9:28am) Boyfriend Sirius: I'd like to say I feel badly about that. But really I don't.**

**(9:28am) Boyfriend Remus: Me either. Not even slightly.**

  
-

** The Boys Are Back: **

**(11:14am) Regulus: How do you know if you're having an argument if there isn't any actual arguing or yelling?**

**(11:14am) James: oh no are you and Ben fighting?!**

**(11:14am) Regulus: I honestly have no idea... something feels off but I can't place it.**

**(11:15am) Peter: How do you not know if you're fighting with your boyfriend Reg?**

**(11:15am) Sirius: Usually I feel sick to my stomach. And everything I say or do feels dumb or wrong even though it's not and I want to cry but don't know why.**

**(11:15am) James: Yea Sirius pretty much nailed it.**

**(11:16am) Regulus: Ok yea. We may be in a fight.**

**(11:16am) Peter: WTF happened?**

**(11:16am) Sirius: Ugh that's awful. Talk about it?**

**(11:16am) Regulus: Well I applied for this training trip through the firm and when I told him about it he acted all sketch and hasn't talked much since. Just one word replies and tight smiles.**

**(11:17am) James: I just want to take a short detour to talk about how you just used the word sketch.**

**(11:17am) Regulus: Did I use it wrong?**

**(11:17am) Sirius: No it was so perfect I could cry**

**(11:17am) James: It was a masterpiece.**

**(11:17am) Peter: 👆👏**

**(11:18am) Sirius: But Re: the fight- that doesn't sound like Ben at all. Where is the trip? How long?**

**(11:18am) Regulus: It's actually in London! And it's for 3 weeks. How great is that?! I'll get to see old friends and have a real beer!**

**(11:19am) Peter: Real beer? Really? We've had that beer and... ew.**

**(11:19am) James: Pete is right. Just gross.**

**(11:19am) Sirius: Did you tell Ben how excited you were to leave?**

**(11:20am) Regulus: Of course I did. I mean he could tell even if I didn't say the words 'I'm excited'.**

**(11:20am) James: Maybe he's worried you'll want to move back?**

**(11:20am) Peter: Yea.. I'm not going to lie I don't feel good about you going back there and I'm not even in love with you or anything.**

**(11:21am) Sirius: Yea. I don't like it either. But I get it.**

**(11:21am) James: Just talk to him about it Reggie**

**(11:21am) Peter: Ask him to go with you?**

**(11:21am) Regulus: He'll never be able to take that long off from the restaurant. The place would fall apart without him anyway.**

**(11:22am) Sirius: No Pete's right. Ask him anyway because it's still nice to be asked.**

**(11:22am) James: Or he can plan a weekend to visit you there. When Lil was in Japan last summer I wanted to visit so bad.**

**(11:22am) Regulus: Why didn't you?**

**(11:23am) James: Police Academy**

**(11:23am) Regulus: oh right. I forgot.**

**(11:24am) Sirius: Do you want him to visit?**

**(11:24am) Regulus: Of course I do. I'll ask him**

**(11:24am) Peter: I am so good at ideas.**

**(11:25am) James: Sure sure Wormy.**

**(11:25am) Sirius: You're alright...**

-

** Casa Marauder: **

**(5:51pm) Sirius: Regulus had to cancel our Tuesday dinner to work through some stuff with Benjy so I'm bringing home pizza from Pizza Shack.**

**(5:51pm) Lily: YESSSSSS! I was just saying I wanted pizza!**

**(5:51pm) James: It's true. You're a hero Pads.**

**(5:51pm) Remus: Pizza always sounds good to me**

  
*

  
**[Wednesday]**

** The Boys Are Back: **

**(9:03am) Sirius: Reg, you and Benjy good?**

**(9:03am) Regulus: Yes.**

**(9:03am) Regulus: Really REALLY good.**

**(9:04am) Peter: ew.**

**(9:04am) James: I'm with Pete. Ew. But also like... congrats man.**

**(9:04am) Peter: Yea that's great Reg.**

**(9:05am) Sirius: It's really REALLY great 😂**

**(9:05am) Regulus: 😂**

-

  
** Those We Love: **

**(12:09pm) Emmeline: Guys. Guys. Guys.**

**(12:09pm) Emmeline: I got in. I got into NYU School of Medicine.**

**(12:09pm) Lily: OMFG! IS THIS REAL LIFE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(12:09pm) Marlene: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK**

**(12:09pm) Benjy: Em! Congrats! Ahh!**

**(12:09pm) Dorcas: Fuck yessssssss!**

**(12:09pm) Al: I told you bitch! Yes! I called it people! I fucking called it!**

**(12:10pm) Mama James: I'm crying. I'm crying real tears.**

**(12:10pm) Remus: Of course James is crying... Congrats Em that's so awesome! I didn't even know you applied there.**

**(12:10pm) Little Orphan Annie: I'm definitely crying too James. I get it.**

**(12:10pm) Emmeline: I'm going to be a doctor!**

**(12:10pm) Frank: You're going to have to drink less**

**(12:10pm) Sirius: 👆 *nodding***

**(12:11pm) Emmeline: I regret how well you know me Frank**

**(12:11pm) Frank: Well we were roommates for 3 years**

**(12:11pm) Mary: I am so mother fucking proud of you Em.**

**(12:11pm) Regulus: OMG Em! NYU! That's amazing! They only take like... the best!**

**(12:12pm) Sirius: Em is the best!**

**(12:12pm) Benjy: And I hate to say it Al but I called it 4th year when I had appendicitis and had to have emergency surgery.**

**(12:12pm) Little Orphan Annie: That's true I remember that! Emmeline diagnosed him!**

**(12:13pm) Marlene: And she was half passed out drunk then too! 😂**

**(12:13pm) Dorcas: The secret to success is alcohol.**

**(12:13pm) Sirius: Yea, that tracks.**

**(12:13pm) Mama James: That makes the most sense.**

**(12:13pm) Lily: Here I was just working hard like a damn peasant.**

**(12:14pm) Regulus: Yea I've been doing it wrong...**

**(12:14pm) Emmeline: I feel attacked right now.**

**(12:14pm) Emmeline: But also like super supported and loved and I love you all so much!**

_Remus changed 'Emmeline' to 'Dr. Em'_

**(12:15pm) Dorcas: Just an update: James is crying again.**

**(12:15pm) Mama James: 🖕**

**(12:15pm) Sirius: Every single one of you have to come go open mic night tomorrow at 3B!**

**(12:15pm) Sirius: Me and Rem are bringing our A-game and we can toast to Dr. Em!**

**(12:16pm) Remus: It's true. We're going to melt both faces and hearts.**

**(12:16pm) Al: Yes!!**

**(12:16pm) Regulus: We'll be there!**

**(12:16pm) Benjy: 👆 that**

**(12:16pm) Marlene: *salute***

**(12:16pm) Little Orphan Annie: I'm in!**

**(12:16pm) Mary: Me too!**

**(12:16pm) Dorcas: Aw yea!**

**(12:16pm) Mama James: fuck yea!**

**(12:16pm) Frank: wooo!**

**(12:17pm) Lily: I wont be drinking but I'd be honored to buy Dr. Em a drink!**

**(12:17pm) Dr. Em: YESSSS**! 

-

"We _really_ need to actually practice this set" Remus said, sighing deeply when Sirius came in the door. 

"I know that's... why I'm here" Sirius said, looking confused as he picked up his guitar. 

"Yea but you're here looking like... _that."_ He gestured to Sirius's general direction, eyeing the old Beastie Boys t-shirt he'd cut into a crop top. 

"Is it my shirt?" Sirius asked innocently, plucking the shirt collar. "Because I can take it off." 

"Yes" Remus nodded quickly. "It's very distracting and you should definitely remove it."

_....._

  
*

**[Thursday]**

"Last day" Pete said as he jostled Remus by the shoulders. "Excited? Sad? Going to miss me?"

"Get off him you freak" Sirius laughed. He threw a small handful of fries, landing one right in Pete's eye, and laughed apologetically. "You'll see him all the time."

"Won't be the same" Pete sighed heavily, plopping down in his seat with his hand clutching his heart. "He won't be right across the mall anymore."

"I'll think of you everyday Pete" Remus called dramatically across the table as he wiped a fake tear away. "Don't forget me old friend." 

"I'll be picturing you stacking books everytime I close my eyes" Pete said, really selling it with his theater training as his lip quivered and his voice cracked. 

"Alright, alright break it up" Marlene laughed. "This is starting to feel like the beginning of a porno."

"Yea" Al agreed with a smirk. "Do we need to clear the table so you two can make sweet sweet love on it?" They lifted their tray up off of the table with raised eyebrows, looking back and forth between Peter and Remus. 

"You wish Al" Pete muttered, sticking his tongue out at them. 

"Definitely not private enough for me" Remus laughed. 

"There is always the back room at the arcade if you two want-" Al started before Sirius cut them off. 

"Ok I'm calling it. Too much for me" he laughed. 

"No one can handle our love Pete" Remus said, shaking his head in a disappointed fashion. 

"Their loss" Pete shrugged. 

"I really am going to miss it though" Remus said into the silence as everyone began digging into their food. "Thursday lunch has become one of my favorite parts of the week and-"

"You're not coming to Lunch Crew anymore?" Marlene asked in surprise. "What the fuck Remus?" She turned her attention to Sirius. "Did _you_ know about this?"

"First I'm hearing of it" Sirius said with his hands raised slightly in surrender. 

"Well I just _assumed..."_ Remus said, trailing off with a grin. 

"I thought you were smart" Al said around a huge bite of their burger. "I take back all that genius stuff I said before" they added, flipping Remus the bird as a fry landed on their cheek. 

They ate and talked about Hogwarts, and everyone laughed when Al threatened to call the school for a parent tour despite having no children. Marlene fondly told the story of how her and Dorcas had met at the bookstore only because Sirius was trying to scope out Remus under the guise of checking for records off of his precious list.

"I'm going to have to go back to sifting through the records by hand like a commoner now aren't I?" Sirius asked with a chuckle. 

"Afraid so" Remus said, giving him a consoling pat on the shoulder. "Unless you can convince some other sucker to take on your list."

 _"Oh!"_ Marlene gasped "speaking of music! I'm trying to decide between this electric green and this shimmer blue eyeshadow for open mic night tonight" she said, pulling her phone out to show pictures. "Keep in mind that I'm trying to be as _extra_ as possible." 

"Shimmer blue" Sirius said without looking at the phone. 

"You didn't even look..."

"Can something even be considered extra if it _doesn't_ shimmer?" he said simply, as if it were obvious. 

"You're right" Marlene nodded. "What was I thinking..."

-

  
Sirius picked Remus up from work a few hours later, both of them lingering nostalgicly in the records section for a while. It was nice to have that time together before they got swept up in the craziness that was a night out with their friends.

On the ride home Remus tapped Sirius's arm and pointed to a backroad that took them the long way back to the apartment on the motorcycle, and he spent a lovely half hour held tightly to Sirius with his head resting on his shoulder and a grin on his face. Was it even fair to be this happy? He had thought he would be a little sad about leaving the job he loved, but every new thing in his life in the past year had just lead to better for him, and he was ready for anything life gave him. 

-

** Those We Love: **

**(5:19pm) Regulus: ok so... wig or no wig?**

**(5:19pm) Regulus: [Photo] [Photo]**

**(5:20pm) Marlene: Wig**

**(5:20pm) Mama James: Wig. Definitely.**

**(5:20pm) Mary: Go with the wig!**

**(5:20pm) Frank: I vote wig**

**(5:20pm) Al: Same. Wig.**

**(5:20pm) Little Orphan Annie: If you have a choice between wig or no wig, always go with the wig, Reg. Always.**

**(5:20pm) Remus: Pete's right. Wig forever**

**(5:20pm) Sirius: If you don't wear that wig I'll cry.**

**(5:20pm) Lily: WIG!**

**(5:20pm) Dr. Em: Another vote for team wig! It looks epic!**

**(5:21pm) Benjy: Told you they would like it**

**(5:21pm) Regulus: ....you were right 🙄**

-

The Three Broomsticks was filling up quick, making everyone especially grateful Sirius and Remus had arrived early enough to snag them a few small tables near the front that they could push together. The whole bar had really shown up for Pride that night too, meaning that even Marlene with her electric blue hair and shimmer eye makeup could easily get lost among the crowd. 

The first two acts were incredible. Remus and Sirius were out of breath from jumping up and down, and dancing and singing as they gathered their gear backstage. They could totally blow it -just absolutely suck out there- and the crowd probably wouldn't even care. The energy was so alive it was as if the atmosphere had a life of it's own. 

They walked on stage and immediately their friends screamed and clapped as loud as they could. 

"Alright alright" Sirius said into the microphone. "Let's give it up one more time for that last act. Amazing right?!" He and Remus clapped and whooped along with the crowd. "Now I _know_ you know these songs so I want to hear you out there!" He shouted excitedly as Remus started up _Good Old-fashioned Lover Boy_ on the piano. 

Sirius and Remus were fluid up there together. They were switching between lead and backup vocals, dancing as they played and laughing off any wrong chords as the entire bar clapped along with the beat. 

Remus worked out a quick key change on the piano as they moved into Changes, and Sirius stopped playing guitar so he could point at the crowd and flip his hair dramatically as he started singing the first verse low and breathy into the microphone. The entire bar was singing with him by the second line, and when the Chorus kicked in people jumped out of their seats to shout. 

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes!_

They got a full 3 minutes of applause after they finished the song. Marlene and Dorcas both standing on chairs screaming as loud as they could while Emmeline was jumping up and down with Frank and Pete in front of them.

"Alright" Sirius chuckled as he stepped back up to the mic. "When I was a closeted teen trying to figure out how to tell my best mates- that's them right there-" he pointed to James and Pete who whooped and waved "-that I was _super fucking gay...._ I would listen to this song and it made me feel better about who I was." He smiled and James who nodded and grinned back at him. "Because if Cyndi Lauper accepted me, I knew my friends would too. So here's _True Colors!"_

James and Pete looked at each other and threw their arms around each others shoulders as Sirius began to sing, huge grins on their faces 

_You with the sad eyes_   
_Don't be discouraged_   
_Oh I realize_   
_It's hard to take courage_   
_In a world full of people_   
_You can lose sight of it all_   
_And the darkness inside you_   
_Can make you feel so small_

By the time they started on the chorus everyone in the building was standing with their arms around one another. Strangers holding hands and singing loudly, some with tears in the eyes, and everyone with a smile. 

_But I see your true colors_   
_Shining through_   
_I see your true colors_   
_And that's why I love you...._

  
"Oh" Lily groaned, pulling her arms away from Marlene and James to clutch her side. "Hmmm" she groaned again. 

"Lily" James said quietly, guiding her to a chair. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, yea" she waved her hand dismissively. "Just a little cramp. I'm fine." James didn't look convinced so she repeated _"really,_ ill be fine. Just need to sit for a minute." 

He nodded and turned back toward the stage, his hand still holding hers. Remus was watching them, a quizzical look on his face, but seemed a little relieved when James shook his head and went back to singing, albeit unenthusiastically, as Sirius moved onto the second verse.

Marlene was giving Lily glances as well, but she seemed fine. She was even belting out the lyrics from her seat, swinging James's arm back and forth with a huge grin, and as they ended on the last chorus she stood back up to finish out the song with the rest of the crowd. 

"Oh my god! _Lily!"_ Benjy gasped as they all spun around to look at him. "You're... you're _bleeding..."_

She looked down at the chair she had been sitting in, and sure enough... 

"Oh fuck! _Fuck fuck fuck!"_ She panicked "what do I do? James!" She clutched him as her eyes swam with tears. "What do I do?! This is not normal!"

"Hospital" Dorcas said, grabbing him by the shoulder and nodding wordlessly as if a full plan had been discussed in one glance.

Lily was crying hard as James picked her up and started running to the door. Dorcas was giving out orders to the others in the background while Remus and Sirius jumped off stage to run after Lily and James. 

"Sirius" James said, looking desperately toward his best friend as he put Lily in the backseat of his car and climbed in next to her. _"Drive."_

Sirius nodded and caught the keys James tossed him, climbing into the car quickly before they sped off toward the hospital.

Sirius focused on the road while Remus tried to focus on the traffic app, but it was hard with Lily sobbing in fear in the backseat, and James mumbling how everything was going to be ok as if he actually thought it would be. 

This was _not_ how tonight was suppose to go. Not at all. 


	70. How Peaceful It Might Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly following the events of chapter 69. 
> 
> The ER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: tread lightly, friends.

James Potter had done a lot of scary and dangerous shit in his life.

He had won fights against bullies twice his size at Hogwarts, eaten anything anyone ever dared him to, and even jumped off the astronomy tower with a parachute he, Sirius and Pete made out of old rugby jerseys one drunken weekend after a really bad loss.

As a police officer in New York he faced gun violence everyday, had waited in that very hospital while two friends fought for life, and once, when he was a stupid 13 year old, said _'fuck'_ straight to his mothers face.

He thought he had faced horror in his lifetime, but James Potter had never known _true_ fear before carrying Lily into that ER. 

He was not prepared for the tidal wave of pure agony that washed over him as the nurses ran forward with a wheelchair and carried her away. He was not prepared for the hollow empty feeling of being alone in the silence on the other side of the ER doors, his arms still stretched out for her as they closed. He was not prepared for his legs to give out or for his heart to feel like it had ripped in two on the hallway floor. He was not prepared for the air to be forced from his body when he saw Lily's blood drying rapidly on his shirt. 

He was not prepared for any of it. 

  
"Sir" a nurse said, tapping him gently on the shoulder some time later. _"Sir..._ are you James Potter?" 

He scrambled out of a chair, unsure of when he had sat down in one, or how he even made it to the waiting room. His friends were there- all of them with equal looks of shock and terror, tears and pain- and somewhere in the back of his brain he put two and two together when Marlene and Sirius each grabbed his hands to hold as they all stood too. They must have brought him there. 

"Lily..." he choked out. "How is she? How is the baby?" 

The nurse gave him a pitying look and gestured toward the doors Lily had been rushed through, alone, nearly half an hour ago. "Why don't you come on back." 

James looked around to catch Remus's eye and took a deep breath. "Ok" he said, giving the hands he was clinging so tightly to a last squeeze as he started to follow quickly toward those dreaded doors they all hated so much. 

-

"She'll be ok" Sirius muttered unconvincingly into Remus's shoulder as they sat together watching James disappear. 

"You can't know that" Remus said quietly. He dropped his head into his hands and let out a wild sob. "I can't... _breathe..."_ he gasped. 

Sirius put his hand on Remus's back and took deep, exaggerated breaths to try and tempt him to do the same. It seemed to help, and after a few minutes his gasping for air had morphed back into a rugged but steady inhale-exhale as the tears continued to flow freely. 

No one spoke. 

Al and Frank were unusually quiet, both of them looking at the floor while they held onto each other, Frank's foot tapping wildly against the ugly carpet.

Dorcas had moved to sit next to Remus while Marlene attempted to get information from the staff. Sirius had started pacing in a way that was unsettlingly reminiscent of when they were all there for Dorcas not long ago, occassionally stopping to ask Emmeline a medical question that she couldn't possibly know the answer to.

Mary and Pete had slipped away to get everyone coffee shortly after James went back, and while none of them even remotely needed the jolt, it was nice to have something to do with their hands as they kept vigil over the dreaded double doors. 

About an hour in, Regulus and Benjy announced that they were walking down to the gift shop to see if they had face wipes. It was only then that the rest of them realized how ridiculous they must look with their bright clothing and makeup running down their faces. Dorcas had already flipped off an older couple that shot them all dirty looks as they walked by on the way to the directory, as if they should give two shits about anyone or anything right now. Least of all how they looked. 

But again, it would be _something_ for them to do. 

  
"I'm sick of this" Marlene said, choking slightly on the lump in her throat. "Why are we always in this _fucking hospital..._ I can't fucking stand it." She got up to pace opposite Sirius, up and down the length of the small waiting room they all loathed. 

  
She had a point, Dorcas thought, seeing the same thoughts on everyone else's face. Why the fuck was the universe singling them out so often. Why was it that every time things seemed good they had to be punched in the fucking gut. It wasn't fair. 

As she finished the thought the doors to the outside of the ER burst open wide. 4 EMT workers were running alongside a gurney that was carrying a child that couldnt have been much older than 4. They all watched as a man and woman rushed close behind, hysterical, yet somehow focused, as the double doors opened automatically to allow them back.

The friends all froze and exchanged sober glances as the thud of the doors echoed across the room. _Why was life so goddamn fragile..._

Al let out a nearly silent sob as Frank put his arm around them, and Mary threw her head into Pete's chest as she fell apart. 

Marlene picked back up her pacing with vengeance as Sirius left to call the Potters, and Remus answered a return call from Lily's parents. 

It was different this time. There was a new, thicker air of anxiety and dread in the space around them, and they all knew why. It's wasn't just Lily they were worried about back there. 

Because there was a baby. 

A baby they all loved already. A baby James talked to in an annoying high pitched voice that they all openly mocked while he rubbed Lily's belly until she laughed. A baby Dorcas joked should have _her_ name -it's gender neutral, she insisted- and who Peter had been referring to as _'little fawn'_ in the most loving way. 

Sirius and Remus had been recording instrumental lullabies for the past two weeks and was going to surprise Lily with them at the baby shower Marlene and Emmeline were already planning. Regulus doted on Lily's every need any time he was around, even though she didn't really want it, and Benjy sent food over at least twice a week. 

Ever since they had found out Lily was pregnant everyone had fallen head over feet for the idea of a new generation of troublemakers to help raise up. It takes a whole village, after all. It had sparked conversations between lovers, and allowed them all to dream of sharing snowball fights, and music, and laughter and all the other things that make life worth living with a new little one, and those dreams were falling apart. 

-

Just as Benjy and Regulus were walking back through the doors with their bags of face wipes and drinks, a collective buzzing and beeping began as everyone reached for their phones as quickly as physically possible, frozen and holding their breath as they read.

  
** Those We Love:  **

**(10:52pm) Mama James: Lily is going to be ok. She was just taken back for a procedure. I'll be out after I talk to the nurse in a minute.**

  
They looked up from their phones, letting out a collective sigh as they looked around at each other, faces scrunched from emotion as they whispered things like _"thank god"_ and laughed that weird breathy laugh that often accompanies intense feelings of relief. Benjy and Regulus ran over and the whole group huddled together, arms thrown around whomever was closest as they sniffed and laughed lightly and truly breathed for the first time in hours. 

Lily was ok. She was going to be ok. 

"But... the baby..." Dorcas said, her face falling as they were all hit with realization at the same time. "Does that mean..." 

The doors opened up and everyone spun around to see James walking slowly to them, the pride flag Sirius had painted on his cheek smeared beyond recognition, and Lily's blood still drying on his shirt. 

He stopped a few yards from them, the sadness of his loss mirrored in all of their faces. Lily was ok, but it was clear something was wrong.

He took a few ragged fast breaths, visibly trying to reign in his emotions, but his face crumbled and his head fell into his hands as they all rushed to gather around him for support, guiding him wordlessly to a chair. 

"The... the baby..." he choked out, wanting to explain, but the words wouldn't come. So he shook his head sadly, knowing his friends would understand.

He allowed himself a few unrestrained sobs before he took another deep breath and continued, Sirius patting him on the back gently and Marlene holding his hand tight. 

"The doctor said Lily likely miscarried earlier in the day, so then... she started bleeding." He wiped his eyes hard with the heel of his palm and sniffed. "They said that it was good she got here so quickly.... she was hemorrhaging. She.... she could have _died..."_ He lost his voice as a lump formed fast in his throat. 

No one knew what to say -or perhaps they knew there was nothing they could say that would really matter- so they just stayed there with James, holding onto any part of him they could reach as if he would float into the abyss of they let go, and crying with him as the weight off the loss bore down on the room like a terrible storm. 

A few silent moments went by before the doors to the outside opened up again and Effie and Monty came running in toward the group of friends still gathered around their son. 

James stood up quickly, and ran to meet them, crashing into them as they threw their arms around each other. James mumbled the news he had just shared with his friend into his mothers shoulder, crying harder than ever as his dad let out a light sob, and both of them squeezed him a little tighter. 

"Should we leave?" Mary asked, watching James being comforted by his parents. "Is this maybe... _private?_ I don't want to overstep."

"No" Dorcas and Remus said at the same time. 

"Lily isn't like us" Remus said quietly, gesturing between himself and Dorcas. "She's not going to want privacy."

"Yea..." Dorcas sighed, rubbing her tear tired eyes roughly. "She's going to need all the support she can get. From _all_ of us."

  
They got comfortable, expecting that they would wait all night, but just half an hour later the nurse was calling James back again. 

-

  
She woke up slowly on the hospital bed, taking longer than was normal to recall where she was, and why she was in a hospital gown. 

James was holding her hand, drawing gently circles with his thumb, and it was almost surreal that just a few hours ago she was pregnant and swaying next to him at an open-mic night, but now... 

_"James"_ she half whispered, realizing only then that she was on oxygen. 

_"Lily"_ James breathed as his eyes snapped up to find hers. "Oh my god... _Lily..."_ He moved to sit on the bed, hugging her whole body into his. "I was _so_ scared..."

A nurse walked in just as something on the monitor started to beep and James jumped up in alarm. 

"It's just her heart rate monitor" the nurse said soothingly. "So we know when she's awake." She turned to Lily and asked "how are you feeling? Are you having any pain?" 

Lily shook her head and closed her eyes, letting her head flop back onto the bed with a thud as a few tears leaked onto her cheeks. "Just in my heart" she choked out.

They talked with the nurse about the grief counseling the hospital offered, but really Lily just wanted James to hold her. She wanted to be surrounded by the people she loved -the people who loved her- while she mourned and thought about the love she had just lost. 

So they came in to see her in waves, mostly because an additional 11 people was well past max capacity for such a small room on the emergency unit. 

  
Effie came in first with Monty, promptly sending the two men away on a hunt for ice chips while she curled up on the bed next to Lily, who cried openly against her chest. 

"It's.... it just h-hurts _so much"_ Lily said through her tears. 

"I know dear" Effie whispered into her hair. "I _know..."_

"And I was just s-saying I wasn't sure I w-wanted it" she wheezed. "This is _my f-f-fault!"_

"No. _No_ Lily, it's _not."_ Effie squeezed her and kissed her head gently. "None of this is _anyones_ fault" she said, as a few tears got lost in Lily's messy red hair. "This is a tragedy, not a punishment for your thoughts." 

Lily just cried harder, a guttural groan escaping her as she clung on tighter to Effie's arm. 

"You will get through this" Effie whispered calmly, the crack in her voice betraying her own heartbreak. "You will..." 

  
Once the nurse came back in to give Lily a checkover in private, Effie left to find James and Monty both sitting on the floor on either side of the door, their backs against the wall, and questioning looks on their face. 

"She's going to be ok" Effie said, giving James another hug as he stood up. "Not today or tomorrow -probably not for quite some time- but she will be ok." 

James wiped his eyes in frustration as he sucked in a deep breath that was not at all therapeutic. "I want to be strong for her" he said quietly, "but I can't stop crying and-"

"She doesn't need you to be strong for her, son" Monty cut in. "She's pretty strong on her own" -James nodded knowingly- "She just needs you to be _there_ for her." 

He grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze before reaching for one last hug from James. 

They knew what this was like. His parents had suffered similar loss many times in their lives, and seeing them together and happy despite it all strengthened his belief that he and Lily would find happiness again, somehow. 

  
Sirius and Remus came in with Marlene and Dorcas next and stayed even after the girls said their goodbyes for the night. It was difficult for Remus to see Lily so... _defeated._ He didn't know what to say or do because this was a new experience for them both. Everything was backward now and he felt dizzy watching her adjust her IV tubing so he could sit next to her on the bed. 

If it had been him there instead of her, he would have made some inappropriate joke about how rude she was for interrupting his walk toward the bright light. She would play along while her face turned white at the thought and he would appreciate her not making a fuss as they talked about literally anything else...

But he wasn't Lily.

"What can I do" he asked, the desperation clear in his tone. "Tell me what to do." But she just shook her head and closed her eyes as another tear made it's way silently down her face. 

When Regulus and Benjy came in with Al and Frank, Reg fluffed every pillow on her bed and insisted on getting another one for her feet from the staff while Frank hunted determinedly for the thermostat when he saw Lily shiver. Benjy and Al asked a few questions about how she was feeling and how long they thought she would be staying in hospital, but it was clear Lily was too tired for much so they left after giving her several hugs and promising to check in the next morning. 

And Lily was grateful for all the company and support, she really was. But there was nothing to say or do. Nothing was going to change and she was just going to have to be sad until she wasn't sad anymore. 

Emmeline came in with Pete and Mary and sat on the end of her bed while James and Remus occupied both sides. 

"May I have a look?" She asked, gesturing to the clipboard on the hook by her bed post. 

She flipped wordlessly through the pages while James answered a few questions from Mary, and Lily pretended to feel too tired to talk. Really she just didn't have the emotional energy for it at the moment. It was apparent that everyone wanted to help, but that no one knew how. 

"How are you?" Mary asked, pulling a chair up as close to the bed as she could get. 

"I'm just sad..." Lily said, taking a deep rugged breath. "This wasn't really part of the plan, ya know..."

Everyone nodded in understanding as silence fell over the room again, and Emmeline flipped another page on the clipboard. 

"Well" Pete said quietly after a few moments, shuffling his feet. "At least now you don't have to worry about deciding if you wanted to keep the baby." 

Everyone froze. 

"Pete..." Sirius groaned, half angry and half shocked. 

"I just mean..." Pete fumbled, his face turning bright red. "Now you don't have to think about it. You know... the decision was made for you..." he trailed off as Remus stood up quickly from the bed, Lily's arm flying out to hold him back. 

"I think you should leave" James said, his jaw clenched. _"Now."_

"But I didn't mean..." 

"Just get the fuck out Pete" Sirius murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Peter swallowed hard and nodded, leaving the room without another word. 

"I should go..." Mary hesitated. "I'm... I'm _so_ sorry about that, Lil" she gestured toward the door Pete had walked through. 

"It's fine" Lily said in a flat voice as Mary came over to hug her. 

"I'll call you tomorrow" she said, giving another apologetic glance back toward the bed as Lily nodded mutely. 

"I'll _kill_ him" James said hotly as the door closed and he moved to sit in a chair with his arms crossed. "I'll kill the little _worm."_

"He's right though" Lily murmured, staring at the ceiling. 

"Fuck him" Remus said "he just doesn't know what he's saying." 

The boys and Emmeline continued talking about Peter for a while, then about who would bring food and clothes and other items they decided were needed, but Lily wasnt listening. None of it seemed important enough at the moment. 

Pete couldn't hurt her feelings because she didn't have any emotions left to spare. There might be a day when she felt like herself again, sure, but she was already having trouble remembering what that was like. 

She took a deep breath and let herself drift off to sleep, briefly considering how peaceful it might be if she never woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm?


	71. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily grieves.  
> Pete is shit with feelings.  
> An idea for closure.

Lily stayed two nights in the hospital before being released into the care of an overly attentive James back at their apartment, and the following four days were spent with varying friends who stopped in to visit on a rotation Lily was sure was part of a rota someone had drawn up.

She had left her internship at the consulate all together, not being able to muster the energy to care about the future consequences burning that bridge could have, and had been granted bereavement leave from her English teaching job. 

Peter had called several times, but she never answered. She didn't have it in her to deal with that either, and it was clear the whole situation was very raw and difficult for James who alternated between _"he doesn't mean to be a dick"_ and _"I fucking hate that dick"_ hourly.

She wasn't crying as much since she got to go back home. Maybe it was the familiar space, or the warm bed that was more than big enough for her and whomever wanted to curl up and keep her company for the day. Or maybe it was that the emotional wounds were already beginning to heal... 

Either way she was going through less tissues and faking a smile to make her friends worry less was becoming more natural. For the first 5 days Lily went through the motions of her life and hoped each night that when she went to sleep, she would feel excited to wake up.

For 5 long days she tried and failed to find herself again. 

But on the 6th day she laughed for the first time. It was just a light chuckle, nothing more than a few breaths really, but it was enough to remind her how llife could be when there was joy. 

James was in the kitchen making her a smoothie she didn't really want when she heard Remus and Sirius came home from the other side of the door. 

"Of fucking- son of a _bitch!"_ Sirius groaned loudly in pain.

"What happened?" James asked, following the sound of Sirius's agony into the livingroom. 

"Stubbed his toe on the table" Remus said in a voice that was full of amusement. 

"Why are you barefoot?" James asked, ignoring Sirius's middle finger as he laughed openly at his distress. 

"I'm dying and your worried about why I'm not wearing trainers?!" Sirius gasped. 

"I'm too hungry for you to be this dramatic right now" Remus deadpanned. 

"If he's capable of existing in any other form" James said, "then I've never seen it." 

"Wishful thinking on my part I guess..." Remus sighed heavily.

"It's alright to dream, Moony" James said, giving him a consoling pat on the shoulder as they stepped over Sirius on their way to the kitchen. "Just make sure you don't blur the lines between dreams and reality." 

_"Wow"_ Sirius scoffed loudly from the floor. "I'm just sitting _right here..."_

"So rude..." Lily said, peeking her head out of the hallway that lead the room she shared with James. 

Sirius's head snapped up to look at her. She was smiling as though she had been laughing, but there was something else there. Something Sirius recognized as that same denial he use when he was desperate to pretend that things weren't shit. 

"I don't deserve this sort of mistreatment" he sniffed as though wounded, and Lily chuckled again, nodding her head in agreement. 

She walked over with her hand out to help him from the floor, and they stood there awkwardly for a few moments as the unintelligible sounds of Remus and James in the kitchen were drowned out by the blender starting up. 

"I umm..." Sirius mumbled, "I have like.. 4 Top Chef episodes recorded I haven't seen yet. You wanna watch with me?"Lily smiled a little wider and nodded, following him into the livingroom and plopping down on the couch.

The only indicator that James and Remus were surprised to see her out of her room was the brief look they shared with Sirius before they piled on the couch with snacks, and for one evening things were nearly normal. 

*

  
The next day James went to the gym with Sirius and Remus, saying he wanted to check out the karate camp they had worked so hard to set up, but Lily knew he just needed to get out of the apartment. He had been given leave from work, and even though she was grateful for that time together, it was killing James.

-

  
_Marlene/Lily_

_......_

_L- I just feel like he's not really working through stuff, ya know? I feel sad all the time, but I'm getting through it and feeling a little better everyday. How is he going to feel better if he doesn't... I don't know... FEEL it?_

_M- Oh hun, he definitely feels it. James is... well he's that person that heals best when he's lifting other people up. He's not bottling anything up. I don't think he would even know how..._

_L- Yea... ugh! Why is he so perfect?_

_M- Honestly I have no idea._

_L- haha_

_M- Don't tell him I said that though_

_L- Oh of course not._

_M- So what are you doing to-_

[KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK]

_L- Hey hang on someone's at the door._

_M- ...._

_L-_ [Pete?]

_M- Peter's there?_

_L- Yea. Hey can I call you later?_

_M- Should I come by? Are you ok?_

_L- No it's fine Marls. Talk later, ok?_

_M- ....ok_

  
-

"Hey" Pete said, giving her a nervous half smile. "Umm... look, can I come in?"

"... James isn't here." 

"I came here to to talk to you actually" he cleared his throat slightly, "is that ok?

She thought about it for a moment then turned and walked toward the kitchen, leaving the door open for him behind her.

She sat down and gestured for him to do the same, and for a few seconds they just looked at each other. 

"It's really good to see you" he said quietly, looking down at the table. "You know... _not_ in a hospital." 

"Pete..." she said in a flat tone "why are you here?"

He took a deep breath. "I need to apologize to you for the stupid shit I said last week." He looked at her with such sincerity in his expression that she allowed some of the tension to leave her body. 

"Lily..." he cleared his throat again, reigning in his emotions. "You might not know this about me, but I am really, _really_ shit with trauma. I was trying so hard to think of something _-anything-_ to say that would make you... I don't know... not look like you were dying from the inside out." He took another breath, shaking his head as if trying to rid his mind of the memory. "I don't want you to see me as this heartless person Lil, because I really am so glad that you are ok. And I really am _so devastated_ for your loss" -he sniffed as his voice cracked slightly- "You would have been an incredible mom. I know you will be one day." 

Lily wiped the single tear that tickled her cheek as she sniffed too. "Thank you, Pete. It's been... really really hard." Her face crumpled as he stood up to hug her, and it was nice not having to mourn the loss of a friendship on top of the loss of her baby. 

"I'm so sorry Lily" Pete said as they of the hug and sat back down at the table, both of them wiping their eyes and sniffling. "I don't know what to do to help, but I really want to..." 

"Can you just... not leave?" She asked quietly. "This is the first time I've been left alone since I got home and I told James I would be ok but... I'm _not ok."_

"Yea" he smiled, reaching across the table and giving her hand a squeeze. "Of course. Have you eaten?"

She shook her head and turned to check the time. It was almost lunch time, but she hadn't had breakfast yet. 

"Do you wana get out of here?" Pete asked nodding his head toward the door. "We could grab something terribly unhealthy from a food truck and judge strangers from a distance?"

She grinned wide and nodded. "That sounds great."

  
So they walked the three blocks to the park near the apartment, talking about nothing of importance, and ordering Italian subs from a food truck run by some guy Pete knew from college. They sat on a bench and ate while they took turns guessing what people probably did for a living. Pete assured her that the last man that jogged by was definitely a murderer, and she laughed harder than she probably should have, as if her mind was trying make up for all the lost happiness. 

And it was nice not being doted on. She had always been a cuddler, but being comforted and being treated like glass were not the same thing. She loved all of her friends, and James, but she knew she would always be grateful for Pete and this day; this small window of normalcy in the house of mourning she had built around herself. 

Lily sighed happily, leaning back on the bench as she crumpled up the wrapper from her sub. "Thanks for this" she said, turning to look at him. "Everyone has been so great the last week, but... no one has asked me to get out." She took a cleansing breath and look over toward Pete. "Fuck, it feels really good to be outside." 

He nodded knowingly for a moment before he scoffed "speak for yourself" he grinned "I'm sweating my ass off in this heat!"

They made their way back to the apartment, taking their time and even stopping off for a coffee at the pastry shop the next block over. Lily messaged Marlene and reassured her that she was fine and that her and Pete were good, and it was the truth. She never felt much of a real friendship with Pete before, but here he was, showing up for her in ways she didnt even know she needed. It was really nice. 

"Everyone has been floundering pretty hard" Lily said as she pressed the button for the crosswalk. "No one has really known what to do to help. They just seem to be waiting for me to tell them how to help, but I don't know either..."

"They are going to be super thrilled when they find out we spent the day having fun together while everyone hates me" Pete said with a humorless laugh as he rolled his eyes. 

"No one hates you Pete" Lily said, linking her arm with his. 

He scoffed disbelievingly but didn't comment as they walked through the doors and into the elevator of the apartment building. 

"My mom thinks I need closure" Lily said into the silence as Pete pushed the button to go up. "She thinks I need to say goodbye to the baby properly."

"Like... a funeral?" 

"I have no idea" she sighed, rubbing her suddenly tired eyes. "How do you get closure for a loss of something you never really... had..." She walked through the door and plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to" she said, the nonchalance of her tone not disguising the pleading look on her face

"No no" he said, moving to the other side of the couch. "I can stay." 

They watched about half an episode of Schitt's Creek before Lily fell asleep, her head on a pillow and her feet thrown lazily into Pete's lap, and by the end of the second episode he had fallen asleep too. 

  
They woke with a start when Sirius, Remus, and James came through the door about an hour later. 

"Pete." James said flatly by way of acknowledgement as he tossed his gym bag on the armchair nearest the door. 

"You ok" Remus asked quietly, raising his eyebrows toward Lily. 

She nodded and stood up to give James a quick kiss, pointedly putting herself between him and Peter. "Yup" she said, forcing some cheer into the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Petey walked with me to get lunch earlier, and then stayed to watch some tv with me" she shrugged and rubbed her eyes. "Guess I fell asleep."

She turned to Pete as he got up from the couch and gave him a deep hug. "Thanks for coming by" she murmured into his chest. "I missed you."

"I really missed you too" he smiled. He turned to the others and, with a tight smile said "I guess Ill see you guys around." 

-

"The thing you have to understand about Pete is that he is _really_ shit with feelings" Sirius said as they all piled onto James and Lily's bed with a bowl of popcorn. "I mean... just the worst." 

"Yea" James added, grabbing a huge handful. "At the wake for his sister, Penny, people would pat him on the back and ask him how he was coping.... and he would just say ' _oh I'm good, how are you_?' Like it was any other conversation." 

Sirius nodded, remembering the services with a sad, sobering look. 

"He had two break downs that day" James sighed. 

"Remember when his mom asked him to speak at the funeral?" Sirius said, failing to hide the grin growing on his face. 

"Oh shit..." James chuckled. "I nearly forgot!"

"What happened?" Remus and Lily asked together. 

"Everyone was encouraged to share a funny story or memory, you know.. something good to remember Penny by before they laid her to rest" Sirius started. 

"And Pete's mom asked him to go up there last minute, so he was on the spot and... well... like Pads said, _he's shit with feelings_..." James continued. "So he gets up there and says" -he clears his throat in an attempt to sound like Pete as a teenager- "' _Penny didn't really like fart jokes, but hers smelled really bad_ '"

"He _didn't"_ Lily smiled, shaking her head in disbelief as Remus joins in with the laughing. 

"Oh Yea... he _did"_ James said, taking a deep breath as the laughter died down. "And then he just took his seat. It was the perfect display of his poor social skills, but no one there really cared. A lot of people even laughed actually... because they knew that Penny and Pete really cared for each other."

"He visits her grave a lot" Sirius added. "And he really is a good guy. He just..."

"Doesn't know what to say to make it better" Lily finished with a knowing nod. "Yea... I get that." 

"He should have told the diarrhea pill story" Remus said after a stretch of silence. "At the funeral I mean. It would have been a funny one."

"How do _you_ know about that?" Sirius asked in surprise. 

"Pete told me" he shrugged. 

"Oh shit I nearly forgot that too" James said, slapping his leg as he barked out another laugh. "That was brilliant!"

"What's the diarrhea story?" Lily asked, laughing already at the expressions on their faces. 

They sat around most of the evening eating bowl after bowl of popcorn and talking about nonsense until Lily started yawning again. When she fell asleep they moved to Sirius's room, all riding the high that came from seeing her enjoying herself for the first time in over a week, and not ready to call it a night any time soon. 

-

_Peter calling James..._

_J- hello?_

_P- Hey._

_J- ...hey_

_P- Look, I'm really sorry man. ...you have to know I didn't mean what I said maliciously._

_J- .... I know you didn't. But fucking hell Pete, you have to think before you talk sometimes..._

_P- I know... remember Penny's funeral?_

_J- We were just talking about that actually._

_P- Been 7 fucking years and I'm still putting my foot right in my mouth._

_J- [Remus- that's an understatement...]_

_P- Remus there?_

_J- Yea. And Pads._

_P- Can we all be ok now?_

_J- ...... Yea Wormy, we're good._

_P- Great because I have an idea for how to help Lily after talking to her a little today...._

  
*

On Saturday morning they all got up and got dressed in their nicest clothes, grabbed a few spare blankets and headed out to meet Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, Al, Frank, Benjy, Regulus, Mary, and Pete. 

James held Lily's hand in the backseat while Remus drove the four of them the familiar drive to the cemetery, a small envelope tucked away in one of the bags, and Sirius's guitar in the trunk. 

It was a beautiful summer day, despite the heat, and walking quietly up the well worn path with her closest friends, Lily thought there couldn't possibly be a more perfect day for closure. It was the good day for goodbye. 

They gathered together in a semicircle around the tree, holding hands or leaning on one another as James moved to the middle and pulled a small gardening shovel out of his bag, and Sirius began to play a slow lullaby he had created weeks ago. 

Lily took a deep but ragged breath as she pulled a print out of her first and only ultrasound from the envelope Remus handed her. The image was a little blurry, but it was printed on paper that was made from flower seeds. It was a comforting thought to hold onto, knowing this imagine of her never-born child would become something beautiful, and that it would take place under the partial shade of the most beautiful soul she ever knew. 

She placed the photo in the shallow hole and stood back to watch through watery eyes as James flattened the dirt back out before handing her the small jar of water they had brought along. 

"Do you want to say a few words?" James asked her quietly. She nodded and knelt down to pour the water, not caring that her knees would be dirty, or that the water had drained down her arm. 

"I know I never got to meet you" she murmured, barely loud enough for James to hear. "But I loved you, and I miss you." 

She stood up and rested her forehead against James chest as the tears came, and everyone gathered around her for a group hug. 

The little service didn't take long, and most of them had to leave right after to go to work, but Lily was grateful for that time and for her friends, and while she still felt the waves of mourning and grief, she had closure. 

She would be sad, but she would be ok.


	72. Texting and Moving Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short.   
> Texting only.   
> Mostly nonsense for plot development.

** The 2 Best Friends That Anybody Could Have: **

**(10:10am) Dragon: Ok so obviously take your time with the grief leave and all that....**   
  
**(10:10am) Dragon: But also when are you coming back because my temp partner makes me want to claw my face off.**

**(10:11am) Nighthawk: Haha come on... It can't be that bad.**

**(10:11am) Dragon: James.**

**(10:11am) Dragon: He literally just said- and I quote- "I didn't really like Die Hard. I fell asleep during the first half."**

**(10:11am) Nighthawk: 😳 He didn't...**

**(10:12am) Dragon: He did.**

**(10:12am) Nighthawk: I think you should report him D. He might very well be an actual psychopath.**

**(10:12am) Dragon: I tried!**

**(10:13am) Dragon: Diggle said that there wasn't "sufficient evidence" to support my "wildly ridiculous claim".**

**(10:13am) Nighthawk: But did you tell him about the Die Hard comment?**

**(10:13am) Dragin: Yes. He was unconcerned.**

**(10:14am) Nighthawk: Wow. Just... wow.**

**(10:14am) Dragon: I have experienced hell in this squad car.**

**(10:14am) Dragon: and I have to say I am not a fan.**

**(10:15am) Nighthawk: I'll be back soon. Looking like Wednesdays the day!**

**(10:15am) Dragon: Two full days though... I might not make it.**

**(10:15am) Nighthawk: Stay strong Dragon.**

**(10:16am) Dragon: I'll try Nighthawk. But if I die make sure this little bitch isn't at my funeral**

**(10:16am) Nighthawk: Roger that**

-

** House of Hotties:  **

**(11:48am) Moony: Coming to see the camp today?**

**(11:48am) Lilyflower: On my way now**

**(11:49am) Moony: Alright I'm putting my phone back up but ill see you soon!**

  
-

** Squad: **

**(12:36pm) Lily: I need everyone to stop what they are doing and look at these pictures of Remus demonstrating the moves**

**(12:36pm) Lily: [Photo]**

**(12:36pm) Lily: [Photo]**

**(12:36pm) Lily: [Photo]**

**(12:37pm) Peter: I'm just going to say it... Rem looks good in that karate gear.**

**(12:37pm) Sirius: I will literally fight you Wormtail!**

**(12:37pm) Sirius: But you are not wrong.**

**(12:37pm) Marlene: Daaaaayumm**

**(12:37pm) Dorcas: That's my boy! Putting in that werk!**

**(12:37pm) James: Holy shit. Remus.**

**(12:37pm) James: Are you like... a genius AND a badass?!**

**(12:38pm) Lily: He's still working with the teens**

**(12:38pm) Lily: But yes. Yes he is.**

**(12:38pm) Dorcas: I'm feeling intimidation. Not gonna lie.**

**(12:38pm) James: Same though.**

**(12:38pm) Peter: 👆**

**(12:38pm) Sirius: I just need a minute. I'm having feelings I need to address.**

**(12:39pm) Marlene: What does that mean?**

**(12:40pm) Lily: He called for break so he could "talk to Remus in his office"**

**(12:40pm) Dorcas: Ok gross.**

**(12:40pm) Dorcas: But also: GET SOME REMMY!**

**(12:40pm) James: YEA BOY!**

**(12:41pm) Marlene: ....do you guys think it's disturbing how involved we are in each others sex lives?**

**(12:41pm) Pete: Nah**

**(12:41pm) Dorcas: Nah**

**(12:41pm) James: nah**

**(12:41pm) Lily: Nah**

**(12:41pm) Marlene: Me either. Just checking.**

-

** Petey/Lily **

**(2:04pm) Petey: How are you today?**

**(2:04pm) Lily: I feel ok. It was nice to see the camp. Been a while since I've been over here.**

**(2:04pm) Petey: Yea I think the last time I was that way was when they opened the studio.**

**(2:04pm) Petey: Wow. I'm terrible. I need to visit more...**

**(2:05pm) Lily: Not terrible. Just busy.**

**(2:05pm) Lily: But yea... you should visit more lol**

**(2:05pm) Petey: I'll have to check out the camp once I'm sure Remus won't kill me.**

**(2:05pm) Petey: He's definitely still a little upset with me for the terrible things I said...**

**(2:06pm) Lily: He will come around. It's Remus... he's a big softy.**

**(2:06pm) Petey: ...you forget that I saw him deck Lockhart.**

**(2:06pm) Lily: Oh yea.**

**(2:06pm) Lily: Just talk to him. I told him to let it go and he said he had but... you know how he is.**

**(2:07pm) Petey: I'm so sorry Lil. It still hurts me that I hurt you.**

**(2:07pm) Lily: I forgive you Pete. I think you should forgive yourself now.**

**(2:07pm) Petey: ....i think I deserve to suffer a little longer.**

**(2:07pm) Lily: You are so weird haha**

**(2:07pm) Petey: It's true. I really am.**

-

** Squad: **

**(2:08pm) Remus: Alright 🖕🖕 to everyone here.**

**(2:08pm) Dorcas: Pass**

**(2:08pm) Marlene: Pass**

**(2:08pm) Lily: Pass**

**(2:08pm) Peter: pass**

**(2:08pm) James: pass**

**(2:09pm) Sirius: ...I mean. I'll take one for the team.**

-

** The 2 Best Friends That Anyone Could Have:  **

**(4:10pm) Dragon: So Jones cried today when he tried a slice of jalapeno pizza.**

**(4:10pm) Dragon: It was great**

**(4:10pm) Nighthawk: No video though 🙄**

**(4:11pm) Dragon: Wait for it....**

**(4:12pm) Dragon: [Video]**

**(4:14pm) Nighthawk: I can't stop laughing 😂 I think I'm broken 😂😂😂**

**(4:14pm) Dragon: I was literally on the floor 😂**

-

** The Boys Are Back:  **

**(5:13pm) Regulus: I was approved for the training trip. I'll be headed to London for 3 weeks on Sunday!**

**(5:13pm) James: That's awesome Reg!**

**(5:13pm) Peter: Congrats man**

**(5:13pm) Sirius: I'm proud of you brother!**

**(5:14pm) Sirius: Going to be a long 2 weeks without seeing you though**

**(5:14pm) Regulus: Ill bring back some Patisserie Sainte Annes?**

**(5:14pm) Sirius: That softens the blow. When do you leave again?**

**(5:15pm) James: Wow 😂**

**(5:15pm) Peter: Bring me some!**

**(5:15pm) James: Yea for me too**

**(5:16pm) Regulus: I'll consider it**

**(5:16pm) Peter: *gasp***

**(5:16pm) Sirius: Is this sas?**

**(5:16pm) James: Am I getting SAS from Regulus Black?**

**(5:16pm) Peter: I think you are Prongs**

**(5:17pm) Regulus: 🖕**

**(5:17pm) Sirius: I'm just so damn proud right now**

**(5:17pm) James: Our little boy is all grown up *tear***

**(5:17pm) Peter: I remember when he was just a wee lad. Still saying F instead of fuck.... they grow up so fast 😭**

**(5:18pm) Regulus: oh honestly 🖕**

-

** Pete/Rem: **

**(5:21pm) Pete: Hey moony I was thinking of going to see Penny in a few. Just seeing if you wanted to maybe come and just... idk... see Hope?**

**(5:21pm) Rem: No thanks.**

**(5:21pm) Pete: ok maybe another time**

**(5:21pm) Rem: Yea, maybe.**

  
**(5:27pm) Pete: You can't hate me more than I hate me for what I said.**

**(5:27pm) Rem: I don't hate you. I'm just tired from the being at FitSpace all day.**

**(5:28pm) Pete: Oh ok. Well if you change your mind...**

-

** The Marauders:  **

**(9:01pm) Wormtail: So. Me and Mary broke up. She's moving to LA for an incredible directing internship in a few weeks.**

**(9:01pm) Wormtail: And I'm staying in NY.**

**(9:01pm) Padfoot: Fuck...**

**(9:01pm) Prongs: Shit man what can we do?**

**(9:01pm) Moony: I'm sorry to hear that Pete**

**(9:02pm) Wormtail: I think I want to drink.**

**(9:02pm) Wormtail: Yes. I want to get drunk now**

**(9:02pm) Moony: Agreed. Rubbing alcohol for flesh wounds. Drinking alcohol for emotional wounds.**

**(9:02pm) Prongs: 👆 that**

**(9:03pm) Padfoot: We'll come get you in 20 Pete.**

**(9:03pm) Wormtail: you guys are the best**

**(9:03pm) Prongs: We really are**

**(9:03pm) Moony: No arguments here**

**(9:03pm) Padfoot: It's true.**


	73. Epic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is over.  
> Remus starts at Hogwarts.  
> Pete opens up.  
> James, Sirius, & Remus are the best friends.

The rest of summer passed in a short but lazy haze of movie nights, drinking games, and work. 

Lily started seeing a therapist once a week and was feeling better than she had in a long time. She even started taking a beginner jazz class that Marlene taught at the studio, and seemed excited for a new semester of coursework focusing mainly on international relations and perfecting her Russian. 

James and Dorcas had annoyed everyone by only talking to each other in random movie quotes for a solid week. Remus thought this was very funny and joined in as often as he could before Marlene threatened to rip all their throats out if they didn't stop, and even though she said it with a grin, none of them were willing to risk it. 

Regulus brought back what Benjy declared to be 3 metric shit tons of pastries from his trip to London. Sirius and James were like a pair of kids in a candy shop opening one after the other and eating until they couldnt move, groaning in pain while they debated which ones were the best and eventually forcing Remus and Lily to vote -which caused a whole second wave of arguing and taste testing. In the end the four of them were sprawled out across the livingroom massaging their stomachs with absolutely no regrets despite the aching and complaining. 

Frank had spent the last 2 weeks of summer visiting family in Alaska before he started law school in the fall, and had brought Al along for them to meet everyone while they stayed in his childhood bedroom. The visit was great overall, though Frank did blow up at his brother on the second day for continually using the wrong pronouns for Al without apologizing or correcting himself. His brother quickly apologized to them and had a heartfelt conversation about the importance of using preferred pronouns. Frank still decided it was best to get them a hotel to stay in for the rest of the trip, prompting Al to text Lily a series of inappropriate messages about how good hotel sex was. 

Remus had a minor lupus fair up shortly following the karate camp and found that his muscles were reluctant to want to heal as quickly as they had in the past, so he did his due diligence by hobbling to the doctors office in order to appease Sirius and Lily, who had formed some sort of alliance in order to badger him into good health. They prescribed him some corticosteroids and sent him on his way, just like he thought they would, and even though he could have treated it on his own with what he had, it was worth it to see Sirius so relieved when they pulled out of the doctor office parking lot. 

Pete seemed to be doing ok with his breakup, and even spearheaded a going-away party to send Mary off to LA with as much love and support as he could. There were tears and laughter and drinking, and matching shirts that said 'I Knew Mary McDonald Before She Was Famous' that they all insisted she sign. It was clear that Mary and Pete still really cared for each other, but sometimes that's how it goes if you don't have the same goals or dreams... if it doesn't fit, then it doesn't fit. No matter how much you love someone. 

*

Remus began his last year of college two and a half weeks before Hogwarts students were due to arrive, but Dumbledore wanted him to start coming in anyway to get adjusted to the hour commute and prepare the office that Remus was shocked to find out was his. 

The office space was small -just enough room to have a work area for himself and 6 student desks, maybe 7 if he squeezed them together- but perfect, and he spent the Thursday and Friday evening before the students arrived arranging and rearranging all the items of his friends had bought him for the space. 

Sirius, James, and Peter had a great time helping him settle in and spent an entire morning talking to old professors and reminiscing about their best pranks. Sirius got a real kick out of walking the halls hand in hand with Remus, and didn't even attempt to hide the huge smile on his face. 

"If you had gone here I would have _definitely_ had a crush on you" he said as he pulled Remus along toward Gryffindor tower, following closely behind James and Pete who appeared to be on a mission of some sort.

"Oh yea?" Remus said with raised eyebrows and a grin. "Somehow I doubt we were each others types in grade school." 

"No part of me doubts that I would have been drooling over you Remus Lupin." 

"It's true" Pete said distractedly, gazing at the portraits one by one as if searching for something. 

"Yea... it must be a nerdy teacher kink or something" James laughed, pausing in his silent counting to roll his eyes at Sirius who was pointedly flipping him the bird. "I mean... you've seen him with Mcgonagall..." 

"Mcgonagall is a special circumstance" Sirius said, turning to search a separate area of paintings "She's a _Goddess."_

"Ok what are you guys looking for?" Remus laughed, throwing his hands up. "Because that's the first time I have ever heard any of you use her actual name and I'm not going to lie... it's really creeping me out." 

"Just this old paint-"

"Found it!" Pete shouted, running up a few steps up and pointing to an elaborate one depicting dogs playing classical instruments. 

"I can't believe it!" Sirius whooped. "I can't believe it's still here!"

"Huh?" Remus squinted, moving to get a closer look. "What the..."

Pasted to the dog faces were tiny cutouts of Sirius, James, and Peter making the most ridiculous expressions. That change was nearly impossible to spot if you weren't looking for it as the painting was several rows out of reach, but now that he saw it, Remus was unsure how ever missed it in the first place. 

"Did you bring the picture Pads?" James grinned, holding grabby hands out as Sirius pulled his wallet out of his pocket. 

"Sure did!" Sirius said as he wiped out a tiny circular cutout with a flourish. It was a photo of Remus, and a terrible one at that... 

"When did you take _that?!"_ Remus laughed as he grabbed for the photograph, missing it by a centimeter as James ran up the steps to keep it away. 

"Yesterday when you were flossing" Sirius said proudly. "I edited out the floss stick. Looks pretty good huh?" 

"Yea itself just great" Remus deadpanned.

"Which one shall we put it on?" Pete said, pointedly ignoring Remus and squinting up at the several unaltered dogs in the painting. "Clarinet?" 

_"Clarinet."_ Sirius and James agreed together. 

Remus watched, shocked and a little impressed, as James climbed on Peter's shoulders and then Sirius climbed up and onto James's. It looked dangerous, but it also looked like they had done this several times before. Which, knowing them, they probably had. 

"You're going to get me fired before I actually start working" Remus laughed, checking around the corner for passersby. 

"Well it would go a lot quicker if you _helped_ " Pete grunted as Sirius stretched his arm out a little further toward the painting. 

Remus ran forward and stood in front of them so James could rest his hands on his shoulders to take some of the weight off of Pete, and half a minute later Sirius was climbing down with a look of triumph on his face. 

"This is the only way James will ever be in a band" Sirius grinned as he brushed his hair put of his face. "Since he was born without any measurable sense of rhythm."

"Those pictures are ridiculous" Remus laughed, looking up at the finished product. "Why did you pick those pictures?"

"This way it looks like were shredding on our instruments like real rock stars" Pete said as, behind them, James aimed a kick in Sirius's direction, missing by half an inch. 

"I'm not sure if it's possible to shred on the Clarinet..." Remus said with an eye roll as he turned to head back toward his office.

"Well not with _that_ attitude it's not" Sirius scoffed, taking Remus by the hand and running down the steps like children after James, who had just landed a kick right to Sirius's ass cheek. 

*

  
** Awkward Fam Club: **

**(1:14pm) Lesbionic: How does it feel to be a sell out teaching upper class teens how to memorize the periodic table of elements Rem?**

**(1:14pm) Red: 👆😂😂😂**

**(1:14pm) Mr. MiyGAY: Ok so first of all: 🖕**

**(1:14pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: And second: it feels pretty great actually. Thanks for asking.**

**(1:15pm) Red: Your wife literally went there D**

**(1:15pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Yea!**

**(1:15pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Then left it to go to an even more posh school, so how does THAT feel?**

**(1:15pm) Lesbionic: well we had sex in the shower of my shit hole ass apartment this morning so... it feels pretty great actually! Thanks for asking!**

**(1:16pm) Red: Well we walked right into that one...**

**(1:16pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Yea. Still. Ew.**

**(1:16pm) Red: But really Rem how is it going?**

**(1:17pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: I love everything about it! The subjects, the kids eagerness to learn here, my office...**

**(1:17pm) Lesbionic: While this is all very boring and all that... what I really want to know is do you think you'll get hired on when you get your cert in summer?**

**(1:17pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Idk its too soon to tell. Mcgonagall and Dumbledore seem to like me well enough.**

**(1:17pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: And also: again I say 🖕🖕**

**(1:18pm) Red: Wait until your tutored kids grades come up to top of the fucking class and they'll be banging down your door with an offer.**

**(1:18pm) Lesbionic: 👆 that**

**(1:18pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: We'll see**

-

** The Relationship: **

**(7:22pm) Boyfriend Remus: Finally on my way home. It was a long *but good* first day.**

**(7:22pm) Boyfriend Sirius: too long of a day to join me Prongs and Wormy at 3B?**

**(7:22pm) Boyfriend Remus: I mean it wasn't THAT long...**

-

** The Marauders: **

**(7:23pm) Prongs: Moonman get your ass down to Three Broomsticks and karaoke with us!**

**(7:23pm) Moony: I'm on my way. Calm your tits.**

**(7:23pm) Wormtail: Prongs your obsession with Karaoke is becoming weird.**

**(7:23pm) Padfoot: I concur. Weird.**

**(7:24pm) Moony: We may need to stage an intervention guys**

**(7:24pm) Padfoot: Or cut him off all together...**

**(7:24pm) Wormtail: we can't do that. The withdrawals alone could kill him.**

**(7:25pm) Moony: Yea, I'm with Pete. I'm far too busy to have someones death on my conscious right now.**

**(7:25pm) Padfoot: ok that's fair....**

**(7:26pm) Padfoot: But what if we just take him out into the alley and smack him around a little.**

**(7:26pm) Wormtail: ...that could work actually.**

**(7:26pm) Moony: Yea I'd be cool with that.**

**(7:26pm) Prongs: I need better friends. You are all fired.**

-

"No Lily?" Remus said, yelling toward James to be to heard over the music. 

"Nah she's already got a unit exam tomorrow so we thought we'd give her space to study... you know..." he shrugged. 

"Don't let this jackass fool you" Sirius laughed. "He got his head bitten off for working the blender while she was watching some _study-video-thingy-"_ he waved his hands in the air dismissively "-and we barely escaped with all of our limbs in tact!"

Remus grinned and nodded in understanding. At their old apartment he was often verbally eviscerated for playing music during an English lesson, so he usually just left for the gym or library all together during those times. Lily was... passionate. 

"Emmeline has been extra stressy lately too" Pete chuckled as they stood to clap for the girl who just finished a truly terrible rendition of 'You're Still The One'. "I was thinking of heading over to you guy's place for refuge when I got the evacuation emergency text from Sirius." 

"An impromptu marauders night though" James said excitedly as they took their seats again, raising his beer up in toast. "It's going to be _epic."_

"It's a Wednesday night Prongs" Remus laughed. "How epic can it be?"

Sirius, James, and Peter all scoffed loudly and dramatically as if greatly offended while Remus rolled his eyes and ordered another round of drinks. 

  
Turns out epic meant karaoke until their voices were shot, followed by Remus whooping all of their asses at darts for 7 straight rounds, and then Pete and Sirius hustling some strangers for 50 bucks in a game of pool. 

Epic was Sirius following Remus to the bathroom, the two of them arriving back at the table 20 minutes later to amused grins and raised eyebrows from James and Pete. Epic was playing never have I ever with strangers out celebrating being 21, and shamelessly flirting with Rosmerta at the bar until her aged cheeks were pink. 

Epic was just hanging out with your best friends at your favorite pub on a random Wednesday after work, and it was perfect. 

Around midnight they were sitting in a booth at the diner around the block, sipping coffee and attempting to sober up enough to ride the train home without stumbling too much. There weren't many people there, which made sense since it was the middle of the night in the middle of week, so they had half of the place to themselves and made use of it by making conversation with the one waitress on staff and trying to convince Pete to ask for her number. 

"She literally _winked_ at you Pete!" Sirius hissed across the table when he had protested. 

"I don't know... me and Mary just broke up..." he mumbled, his face going a light shade of pink.

"It's been nearly two months Wormy" James said, giving him a slap on the shoulder. "It's alright to move on."

"Yea!" Sirius agreed, a little louder than he intended to. "And they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else!"

"Who says that?" Remus chuckled. "That's terrible!"

Sirius shrugged. "You know... _people."_

"I'm fine... really guys" Pete said, rolling his eyes and jabbing James in the ribs. 

"But the world is your oyster! Plenty of fish in the sea... and all that other shit" Remus said, waving his hand lazily.

"I said no, ok?" Pete said defensively. "Look I'm just not interested, that's all. Can we move on please?"

"Yea" James said, sharing a quick, concerned glace with Sirius and Remus. "Yea, of course."

"Hey, we didn't mean anything by that Pete..." Remus murmured apologetically across the table. 

"Yea... I mean, we all really liked Mary" Sirius agreed. "We-"

"No... it's not Mary it's-" he sighed deeply and shook his head as the sentence died in his throat. "Let me out Prongs. I need to take a piss" he said instead, leaving them in confused silence. 

When Pete came back he pulled his wallet out and tossed a 20 onto the table. "I'm going to head home" he said with a tight smile. 

_"Pete...."_ Remus started, not sure what he was actually going to say next. 

"We'll go too" Sirius cut in.

"Yea" James agreed quickly, shimmying from the booth. "Wait for us."

They walked in awkward silence the 4 blocks to the subway station, not really sure what to say, or why it was tense between them. 

Sitting shoulder to shoulder on the nearly deserted train, Sirius finally broke. "Ok. _W_ _hat the fuck,_ Pete?" 

_"Sirius"_ Remus and James chorus warningly. 

"No _fuck_ this" Sirius continued, standing up to face Pete, holding the overhead pole as the train picked up speed. "I thought we were the type of friends that told each other _anything..._ You were the first ones who knew I was gay." He gestured between James and Pete. _"Something_ is wrong. I know you well enough to sense that." After a moment he added, in a slightly more sympathetic tone: "you don't have to talk to us... just don't let whatever it is bottle up. I know from experience how _utter shit_ that is in the end, _alright?"_

Pete just looked at Sirius and nodded, considering what he had said. He was right... 

"I don't know what to say" Pete sighed. "Because I don't _know_ what the fuck is actually wrong... I just- I..." he rubbed his face roughly with the palms of his hands and took a deep breath. 

"Look, me and Mary only had sex 4 times" he looked between his friends then looked down as his feet. "4 times in over a year, and... if I'm honest that was a bit much for me."

"Oh" Sirius said, sitting back down next to Pete. "Are you saying... _you're...?"_

"I'm not gay" Pete said, letting out a breathy chuckle at Sirius discomfort. "I loved Mary and all that. And I was definitely attracted to her. I just... couldn't do... _it._ Which is crazy right? Because Mary was great. And really attractive _-fuck..._ I miss her. But not like... because of _that._ Just because she was so ok with who I am and how uncomfortable I was with the sex stuff. That seems to be a rare thing in relationships..."

The friends just looked at him, not sure what to say, and more than a little surprised at how brave and vulnerable Pete was being with them. 

"Look we don't have to talk about it if it's weird" Peter sighed. "I just... well it's out there now, and that feels- well it feels pretty fucking good actually."

"It's not weird, Pete." Remus said. _"You_ are _not_ weird."

"So do you think you're... _ace?"_ Sirius asked tentatively. "You know Em is ace- I mean, sure, we think _she's_ weird- but more because she's constantly a little drunk but still smarter than literally all of us combined than the ace thing."

"I don't know? _Maybe?"_ Pete shrugged again. "I don't really like the idea of putting that box around myself, ya know?" -they all nodded- "And I always thought it was just because I hadn't found the right person or whatever. But Mary was _SO_ the right person."

"Yea, Mary was one of a kind" Remus nodded, giving Pete an encouraging smile. 

"She helped me realize I wasn't totally broken when I really thought I was, ya know?" He slumped back in his seat and stared at the wall on the other side of the train.

"I don't know what to say to that, man. I mean, you're _definitely_ not broken" James said, giving him a brotherly pat on the shoulder as they all stood to exit the train. "But thanks for trusting us with it" -he pulled Pete into a half hug on the terminal and muttered just loud enough for them all to hear- "I know that _trusting-people-shit_ isn't really your thing."

Pete smiled and looked around at his best friends. "Thanks guys" he muttered. 

"We love you Pete" Sirius said with a grin. "You want to stay at our place tonight? The red haired dragon probably fell asleep by now."

"Nah, I wana get home so I can nurse my future hangover from my own bed" he laughed. "Plus I should probably make sure Em hasn't self destructed." 

So Pete went a couple of blocks one way while James, Sirius, and Remus went the other, all just a little bit this side of drunk, and shouting how much they would miss each other across the street until someone threw a can of peaches down at them to get them to shut up. 

In short, it was _definitely_ an epic night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	74. An October Worth Of Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots from the 4 weekends in October.
> 
> Mostly just fluffy bull shit with a news at the end ❤

Fall in New York was as beautiful as ever, and the month of September had been filled with all the best things in life. Everyone had become adjusted to their new schedules for the semester, and Sirius and Marlene both got a big uptick in clients as the cooler temperatures started to force fitness gurus indoors. 

Remus, Sirius, James, Dorcas and Benjy were training for a relay style team marathon to benefit the _Lupus Foundation_ and were enjoying the competitive attitude they shared. Lily had started having lunch once a week with Pete, and the two of them spent time walking the local park, eating food truck food and laughing at how crazy they thought the others were for running 'for fun'.

Benjy and Regulus had made the decision to adopt a puppy together and, after a 13 hour long game of monopoly with the whole gang, Frank ended up winning naming rights, ultimately deciding on Edgar Allan Poe _-Eap_ for short- for the tiny basset hound. Everyone had collectively decided Eap would be the most spoiled pup in all of New York, and made good on that declaration by buying more treats and ridiculous sweaters than Ben and Reg knew what to do with.

All in all October was shaping up to be a pretty fucking great month. 

**[First Weekend]**

** Party People: **

_Asshat added Regulus to the group chat_

_Asshat changed 'Asshat' to 'Captain'_

**(2:16pm) Captain: Ey-oh!**

**(2:16pm) Dorcas: Stop trying to make Captain happen.**

**(2:16pm) Remus: 👆 It's not going to happen.**

**(2:16pm) Kingsley: It's really not...**

**(2:16pm) Peter: Oh man now I have to go watch mean girls...**

**(2:16pm) Gideon: I will right this wrong.**

**Gideon changed 'Captain' to 'Big Asshat'**

**(2:17pm) Sirius: There it is!**

**(2:17pm) Big Asshat: Ok but here me out...**

**(2:17pm) Big Asshat: Bingo. Night.**

**(2:17pm) Emmeline: Alright. I'm listening.**

**(2:17pm) Fabian: Ah shit it's been a minute since we had a bingo night**

**(2:18pm) Peter: It really has.**

**(2:18pm) Benjy: Way too many minutes.**

**(2:18pm) Marlene: I could go for a bingo night**

**(2:18pm) Kingsley: Aren't we too old for bingo night?**

**(2:18pm) Sirius: boooooooooo! *throws popcorn***

**(2:18pm) Big Asshat: Wow King... it's like you don't even know us anymore...**

**(2:18pm) Fabian: Why are we even friends?**

**(2:18pm) Gideon: 👆**

**(2:18pm) Peter: Whatever age is too old for bingo I hope, I never live to see it.**

**(2:19pm) Marlene: That 👆**

**(2:19pm) Kingsley: Idk what I'm saying. Please forgive me.**

**(2:19pm) Dorcas: Ok not to be a wet blanket or anything but I'd rather be drop kicked by a donkey than spend my friday night playing fucking bingo.**

**(2:19pm) Al: Yea I'm with D on this one...**

**(2:19pm) Remus: Idk. If Em is excited about it there is probably at least alcohol....**

**(2:19pm) Emmeline: Ok first of all 🖕**

**(2:20pm) Emmeline: But also yes. Yes there is.**

**(2:20pm) Emmeline: Obviously.**

**(2:20pm) Kingsley: It's a Gryffindor party drinking game go-to!**

**(2:20pm) Benjy: Yea there are these big ass cards and if a number is called you have to take a shot and mark the number with your empty glass instead of a dot or whatever people normally use.**

**(2:20pm) Big Asshat: And whoever wins has to do a ridiculous dare the group makes up.**

**(2:21pm) Marlene: Needless to say you do NOT want to win...**

**(2:21pm) Fabian: Usually whoever wins is drunk enough from all the shots they dont really care about having to do a dare though**

**(2:21pm) Sirius: And the winner calls the numbers for the next game to have time to sober up a bit.**

**(2:21pm) Gideon: You have to watch Fabian though because he likes to cheat and not mark numbers...**

**(2:21pm) Fabian: 🖕**

**(2:22pm) Frank: Well I'm definitely in.**

**(2:22pm) Dorcas: Oh I have so many ideas. Please let James win.**

**(2:22pm) Dorcas: ...words I never thought I'd say...**

**(2:22pm) Big Asshat: 👆 and that's my best friend 🙄**

**(2:22pm) Al: Im in too!**

**(2:22pm) Marlene: wouldn't miss it**

**(2:22pm) Lily: I'm down!**

**(2:22pm) Sirius: Yes!**

**(2:22pm) Benjy: Whoop! Whoop!**

**(2:23pm) Big Asshat: Ours at 8 then.**

**(2:23pm) Big Asshat: And bring your own booze or be prepared to shoot the rest of that blueberry vodka Sirius has been trying to unload on us all since 5th year.**

**(2:24pm) Marlene: I litterally cringed reading that.**

**(2:24pm) Benjy: Same, Marls. Same.**

....

**(3:31pm) Regulus: I was in a meeting and my phone was vibrating so much in my pocket that I'm positive my coworkers think I was hiding a vibrator in my pants or something.**

**(3:31pm) Regulus: I got some strange looks for sure.**

**(3:31pm) Remus: I'm dead. That text just killed me.**

**(3:31pm) Kingsley: RIP Remus.**

**(3:31pm) Benjy: 😂**

**(3:31pm) Regulus: How are none of you at work or school?**

**(3:32pm) Sirius: We are though??**

**(3:32pm) Marlene: We can still text**

**(3:32pm) Fabian: Yea. I mean... priorities, am I right?**

**(3:32pm) Big Asshat: So true fab.**

**(3:32pm) Emmeline: I'm about to sit for an exam. ✌**

**(3:33pm) Lily: Good luck Em!**

**(3:33pm) Frank: She doesn't need it. She's annoyingly good at taking tests.**

**(3:33pm) Peter: Yea, it is kind of annoying huh?**

**(3:33pm) Al: Personally I think it's witchcraft.**

**(3:34pm) Marlene: That tracks actually**

**(3:34pm) Gideon: Yea my vote is also for witchcraft.**

**(3:34pm) Benjy: It makes the most sense.**

**(3:34pm) Sirius: Definitely a witch.**

**(3:34pm) Kingsley: Oh 100%**

**(3:35pm) Regulus: I mean that would explain why she's never hungover...**

**(3:35pm) Dorcas: Never hungover... damn it if that ain't that dream right there.**

**(3:35pm) Big Asshat: So true.**

**(3:35pm) Remus: We are such good friends....**

**(3:36pm) Big Asshat: Remus! YOURE ALIVE!**

...

**(5:51pm) Emmeline: HOCUS POCUS BITCHES! [Photo]**

**(5:51pm) Frank: An A+. Shocker.**

**(5:51pm) Peter: How do you do this. Tell me your secrets!**

**(5:51pm) Lily: holy shit Em.**

**(5:51pm) Fabian: Great job and all that *he says jealously***

**(5:52pm) Dorcas: Damn Em. Have you ever made a bad grade in your life?**

**(5:52pm) Emmeline: Once in 2nd grade I answered a multiplication flashcard wrong.**

**(5:52pm) Emmeline: Didn't really like it so I decided to never be wrong again.**

**(5:53pm) Benjy: We were partners in every lab and I've never seen her stress about a grade. Not even finals.**

**(5:53pm) Al: I'm telling you guys. Witchcraft.**

**(5:53pm) Sirius: awesome job Dr. Em.**

**(5:53pm) Big Asshat: being a genius doesn't get you out of bingo night dares though!**

**...**

**(6:01pm) Regulus: Aaaaaaand one of my intern buddies just made a vibrator joke.**

**(6:01pm) Regulus: I really need to remember to put this thing on silent for meetings....**

-

Kingsley lost the first round of bingo and had to walk his imaginary dog to the taco place 4 blocks over to buy food for everyone. Two requirements for the winning dare were that he have the group on a speaker call in his pocket so they could hear, and that he confer with his imaginary dog about _every single_ taco he ordered before actually telling the cashier. 

Reggie nearly lost his mind from laughing so hard when Kingsley said "no no snuffles I don't think extra cheese this time... -I know but your poor little doggy tummy cant handle that much cheese" to which the cashier responded "sir, do you need me to call someone....?" It was the perfect bit, and even earned Kingsley a round of a applause from Pete when he got back, along with half drunken pleas for him to addition for the next show. 

Sirius had been forced to play _'Smelly Cat'_ on the terrace until someone yelled for him to stop when he won the next round. It took over half an hour, and he ended up having to call bingo numbers to the melody as he wailed loudly for the city to hear before the people across the alley came out and wordlessly flipped him off from their own terrace, and everyone voted that it was good enough. 

By the third round everyone was good and toasted, so when Emmeline won they decided to take a break to finish off the tacos Kingsley had bought while they thought of her dare. 

"Streaking is always a good one" Fabian shrugged.

"Yea but last time Marlene was almost arrested" Sirius said, casually taking a sip of coffee. 

"Oh yea I forgot about that..." Marlene laughed. 

"How can you forget about nearly being _arrested?"_ Lily asked, looking at Marlene like she was insane. 

"Well I had won bingo like... I think it was 4 times that night?" She looked over to James and who nodded wordlessly behind his own cup of coffee. "Yea. _4 times._ I was a goner."

"I've got it!" Benjy laughed, clapping his hands excitedly. "Em. You have to say something nice about every person in this room."

Emmeline groaned as a murmur of agreement made it's way around the room. "Can't I just do the streaking thing?!"

"Is possibly being arrested _really_ better than just being nice to your _best friends?"_ Peter scoffed playfully. 

She thought about it for far too long, earning a few bits of thrown food and dirty napkins before she finally rolled her eyes and agreed. 

To be honest, it looked painful. She struggled hard when she got to Sirius, and ultimately decided that faking a heart attack was better than having to say something nice about James when it was his turn.

The group had mercy on her and decided that since there were so few good things to say about James, they would let her off the hook on that one. For his part James tried to look offended, but it was impossible to fake indignation while he was laughing the hardest of them all at her dramatically clutching her heart. 

When Regulus lost the very last round it was Remus who came up with the best dare of the night. 

"The train stop nearest the gym has a streetlight just off the entrance that has a sign for music lessons with little tabs" he said, becoming very serious as he laid out the steps of the dare. "You have to go get one of those tabs and bring it back." 

"That's it?" Regulus asked, confused by the simplicity. "You just want me to take a train ride across the city?"

"Well..." Remus grinned. "We get to dress you for your trip, _of course."_

Grins appeared like a wave across the group as ideas formed in everyone's mind. People were shouting, calling out " _dibs on doing his hair"_ and _"I have the perfect tutu for this_ " while Regulus looked on in horror, and everyone gave Remus congratulatory pats on the back. 

It was the best round, and no one was more proud than Sirius. While everyone was spiking and frizzing Reggie's hair, and writing curse words on his face, he sat there is silent, drunken panic at the familiar, scary feelings rising in his gut like a volcano.

  
** Sirius Is A Little Bitch:  **

**(1:02am) Padfoot: CODR WHURE!A!**

**(1:02am) Padfoot: CODE* WHTIE***

**(1:02am) Padfoot: fukc!**

**(1:02am) Padfoot: CODE WHITE!**

Peter and James looked up from their phone at each other, then looked at Sirius to see him staring at the Remus as he put the finishing touches on the giant penis he was drawing on Regulus's forearm. 

"Sirius will go with you!" James shouted above all the noise. 

"Yea!" Peter agreed. "For umm...."

 _"Pictures!"_ James cut in, thinking quickly. "We're going to want to see this!"

Everyone thought this was a great plan, and as they left the apartment for the train station Sirius shot Pete and James a significant look with a little nod of thanks before he closed the door behind them. 

  
When Reg and Sirius got back they laughed at the pictures and worked together to get all the makeup off of Regulus's body while Dorcas sent an order for two of the photos to be printed, promising copies for everyone there.

They drank a few more cups of coffee and debated which dares from their Hogwarts days were the best, and spent a great deal of time coming up with new ones they could use in the future, promising not to wait so long to have another bingo night, and taking one picture all together before people started pulling out the air beds or setting up their Uber rides home. 

On Saturday morning Emmeline woke up first and walked down to the pastry shop for donuts and coffee with Pete, who she absolutely woke up and forced to go against his will.

They all spent the first half of the day regretting the choices they had made the night before, and the second half planning when they would be able to do it again. 

  
**[Second weekend]**

** The Marauders:  **

**(9:24pm) Wormtail: Send help I'm stuck under a rock and can't get up.**

**(9:24pm) Wormtail: [Photo]**

**(9:24pm) Padfoot: Aww Em looks kinda peaceful when she's sleeping...**

**(9:24pm) Prongs: You understand that she's going to kill you when she finds out you took that, right?**

**(9:25pm) Padfoot: Definitely**

**(9:25pm) Moony: For sure.**

**(9:25pm) Wormtail: But how would she find out? She's asleep...**

**(9:25pm) Prongs: Yea... I just texted her a copy, so...**

**(9:25pm) Moony: Ouch.**

**(9:26pm) Padfoot: Damn....**

**(9:26pm) Wormtail: Well. You've killed me.**

**(9:27pm) Moony: RIP Petey.**

**(9:27pm) Padfoot: You were a good mate**

**(9:27pm) Wormtail: Don't let Prongs speak at my funeral guys.**

**(9:27pm) Prongs: I humbly come to you this day on my hands and knees and ask- No. BEG!**

**(9:27pm) Prongs: For you to fuck off.**

**(9:28pm) Padfoot: baaahaha! Yesssss!**

**(9:28pm) Moony: I mean.. he did beg**

**(9:28pm) Wormtail l: And here I was about to tell you sorry fuckers a life altering piece of news I recently discovered about myself**

**(9:29pm) Padfoot: We're sorry Wormy!**

**(9:29pm) Prongs: Yea! Tell us your news!**

**(9:29pm) Moony: I'm not sorry.**

**(9:29pm) Moony: because didn't do anything. Because I, unlike SOME, am a loving and supportive friend.**

**(9:30pm) Wormtail: It's true. Those two are swine compared to you Rem.**

**(9:30pm) Prongs: hey! Swine have feelings too!**

**(9:30pm) Padfoot: Yea!**

**(9:30pm) Wormtail: So...**

**(9:31pm) Wormtail: Oh shit Em is up.**

**(9:31pm) Wormtail: She saw the pic.**

**(9:31pm) Moony: I'll remember you as you once were. Young and full of dreams.**

**(9:31pm) Padfoot: We will arrange the service. It'll be somber but we'll always have our memories.**

**(9:31pm) Prongs: I can't believe he's gone. My son. My first born...**

**(9:31pm) Moony: Songs will be written about his bravery as he faced death like a knight.**

**(9:32pm) Prongs: And definitely not how he screamed like a little baby and ran away...**

**(9:32pm) Padfopt: No we have to leave that part out to protect his honor.**

...

**(9:49pm) Wormtail: I'm alive!**

**(9:49pm) Wormtail: You guys suck.**

**(9:49pm) Prongs: Pete! My friend! My son! Light of my life! Is it really you?**

**(9:49pm) Padfoot: Yea how do we know Em hasn't murdered you and is now texting us to throw us off while she finds a place to bury your body.**

**(9:49pm) Moony: Thats a good point Pads. Say something only Pete would say.**

**(9:49pm) Wormtail: I hate you all.**

**(9:50pm) Prongs: ....well that could easily have been Em.**

**(9:50pm) Padfoot: Definitely sounds like something she would say.**

**(9:50pm) Moony: To be fair we get told that a lot by practically everyone we know**

**(9:50pm) Wormtail: And some people we don't know...**

**(9:50pm) Prongs: Ok I still can't tell if it's Pete.**

**(9:51pm) Wormtail: for fucks sake!**

**(9:51pm) Wormtail: jiggly jiggly jig my jiggy jugs.**

**(9:51pm) Padfoot: Peter! You're alive!**

**(9:51pm) Prongs: We missed you old chap!**

**(9:52pm) Moony: So we're not doing explanations for whatever the fuck that was then?**

**(9:52pm) Padfoot: Oh drunk Pete. Music. Shimmying. You get the jist.**

**(9:53pm) Prongs: The jiggly jiggly jist.**

**(9:53pm) Wormtail: 🖕**

**(9:53pm) Padfoot: What were you going to tell us before Wormy?**

**(9:53pm) Prongs: Yea I'm invested now. Spill.**

**(9:53pm) Moony: I'm prepared to listen. But I'm going to need more on that jiggly jig story later.**

**(9:54pm) Wormtail: fine**

**(9:54pm) Prongs: That's fair**

**(9:54pm) Padfoot: or course Moons**

**(9:55pm) Wormtail: Ok so. The thing is. I think I'm having feelings.**

**(9:55pm) Wormtail: Romantic type feelings.**

**(9:55pm) Wormtail: For Emmeline.**

**(9:56pm) Prongs: Oh shit. For real?**

**(9:56pm) Padfoot: Is this one of those stockholm syndrome things? Have you been living with your captor for too long?**

**(9:56pm) Moony: Blink twice if you need a rescue.**

**(9:57pm) Wormtail: 🖕🖕**

**(9:57pm) Padfoot: I'm counting that!**

**(9:57pm) Prongs: We're on our way little buddy!**

**(9:57pm) Wormtail: Don't come here.**

-

"I can't believe you ass holes actually showed up" Pete said, not at all actually surprised as he opened the door. 

"You blinked twice" James shrugged as he let himself into the tiny apartment Pete and Em shared. 

"I really didn't though" Peter deadpanned as he closed the door behind them. 

"Where is Dr. Em?" Remus asked, peeking into the hallway then around and into the kitchen. 

"Out" Pete said shortly. "She walked to the diner down the street to study with coffee and waffles so she would stay awake" he added with a sigh when James plopped down on the couch with clear intentions to stay a while. 

"Great!" He grinned. "So.... you and Em. Em and you..."

"Oh fuck off ok" Pete laughed again. "I don't know what the hell I'm going to do!"

"What do you mean?!" Sirius said, giving Pete a confused look that was somehow both patronizing and encouraging. "Ask her out!"

"What?! _No!_ I can't do _that!"_

"Ok. But why though" Remus asked.

"I don't know I just _can't!"_

"I don't know Pete" James said, his hand on his chin as if giving it real thought. "I'm with Moony on this one. There is no reason not to. The worst she can say is no." 

Pete let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Mary... ya know?"

"Do you still have feelings for Mary?" James asked quietly. 

"No it's just..." he let out another sigh. "It's only been a handful of months, and if I just _move on_ then... then how can I have _really_ loved her at all?"

Sirius, James and Remus exchanged quick glances as Peter dropped his head into his hands. 

"You guys broke up on like... _freakishly_ good terms. I think it's ok to move on whenever you're ready." Sirius said, leaning forward from.the coffee table to give Pete a brotherly pat on the back. 

"Yea and it doesn't mean you didn't love Mary" Remus added, nodding at Sirius's words. "It doesn't negate anything you guys had, and it definitely doesn't mean those feelings weren't real and valid at the time." 

"I don't know" Pete muttered. "I just seems different with Em than how I started to have feelings for Mary. That's hard to sit with, ya know?"

"Well you've know Emmeline for a long time. Aside from that you know with Em there is no pressure to be intimate" James said. "And just because you loved Mary doesn't mean she was right for you, man." 

"Maybe it just means that she was a great person and friend, and exactly who you needed at that time in your life" Remus continued, leaning back in his seat and giving Pete a knowing look. "She was your first for a lot of things, and when it turned out you weren't really _into_ all of those things... she was really great about it. What's not to love about that." 

"Yea having feelings for someone else doesn't diminish your past feelings for someone else" Sirius nodded. 

"But we lived together- _all_ of us. Mary, me and Em" Peter said, rubbing his temples. "Isn't it a bit soon to move on and try and date my _fucking roommate?"_

"If _you_ think it's too fast, then maybe it's too fast" Sirius said. 

"But if you're just worried _other_ people will think it's too fast, then it's _not_ too fast" Remus added with a grin. 

James nodded sharply, slapping both Remus and Pete on the backs at the same time. "Yea! And fuck them if they do!"

"Thanks guys" Pete smiled shyly. "Now what the fuck do I do about it?" He added with a laugh. 

"Well it's Em so... just ask her out. She'll either say yes or no" James shrugged. "When I asked her to the Yule she said ' _alright fine, but only as friends and I actually want to dance_ '. That's the best thing about Em. She doesn't play stupid relationship games."

"So I just ask her out on a date then" Pete said, more as a statement than a question, while the other boys nodded encouragingly. "I can do that." He nodded distractedly for a moment before jerking his head up. "Wait... guys you have your race in the morning! Go home and sleep!"

"Relax Petey Boy!" James laughed. "It's a _relay._ Between us, Dorcas and Benjy we have little more than 5 miles each."

"Yea I could do that in my sleep while out with the flu and a hangover simultaneously" Sirius laughed, rolling his eyes. 

The other boys just stared at him. 

"Ok so... I'm having regrets" Sirius said nervously as the stares turned to mischievous grins. "I'm going to have to run 5 miles the next time I have a hangover aren't I?" He asked, closing his eyes as if it would protect him from the nodding and raised eyebrows he didn't even need to see was happening. 

He groaned audibly as they stood up to leave. "I hate you all." 

"It was a weird brag Sirius" Remus shrugged as they made their way down the long staircase that lead up to Em and Pete's plave. "You kinda earned it."

"You really did Pads." James agreed, not even trying to hide his grin. 

*

** Those We Love:  **

**(10:43am) Benjy: [Photo]**

**(10:43am) Al: Look at those medals! You guys did it!**

**(10:43am) Dorcas: What? Like it's hard?**

**(10:43am) Mama James: 👆 That!**

**(10:43am) Lily: We're taking these racers out for an Italian lunch if anyone wants to join!**

**(10:44am) Dr. Em: I've actually got a pretty huge exam on Monday so I'm going to give that whole 'responsible adult' thing a try and stay home and study.**

**(10:44am) Little Orphan Annie: I'm down!**

**(10:44am) Frank: Studying at Em's. Next time!**

**(10:44am) Sirius: You guys aren't even in the same field. How on earth do you study together?**

**(10:44am) Al: They just study in the same room. Apparently there is some evidence that it can help with focus.**

**(10:45am) Regulus: That makes sense actually.**

**(10:45am) Dorcas: Like how it's easier to workout if your around other people who are working out?**

**(10:45am) Remus: Or cleaning. I always feel like it's easier to clean if I'm not the only one doing it.**

**(10:45am) Frank: exactly.**

**(10:46am) Dr. Em: I wouldn't say no to takeaway though...**

**(10:46am) Little Orphan Annie: I got you Em.**

**(10:46am) Frank: mmmm takeaway**

**(10:46am) Al: ....I guess.**

**(10:47am) Frank: Yes! Thanks, love!**

-

** The Marauders: **

**(11:09am) Moony: So did you ask her Pete?**

**(11:09am) Wormtail: We are literally at the same table. Is texting necessary?**

**(11:09am) Padfoot: Well we'll just ask you loudly across the table about your notoriously private love life then...**

**(11:10am) Prongs: 👆**

**(11:10am) Wormtail: ...that's fair. Fine.**

**(11:10am) Wormtail: I didn't ask her last night.**

**(11:10am) Wormtail: She got in pretty late and then went straight to her room.**

**(11:11am) Wormtail: Well.not straight to her room. She did grab the whole coffee pot from the kitchen first.**

**(11:11am) Prongs: Classic.**

**(11:11am) Wormtail: I'll let you guys know if and when I do ask.**

-

** The Marauders: **

**(10:53pm) Wormtail: So I asked her and she said no.**

**(10:53pm) Moony: Aww I'm sorry Pete**

**(10:53pm) Prongs: That sucks man**

**(10:53pm) Padfoot: She just said no and that's it? Nothing else?**

**(10:54pm) Wormtail: Well...**

  
_Sirius calling Peter_

_P- hello?_

_S- so what did you say exactly._

_J- yea, like... word for word._

_S- James and Remus are here too you're on speaker._

_R- hey Pete_

_P- Hey Moons. Hey Prongs. Where's Lily?_

_J- In our room_

_S- She did look at us rather oddly when he sprung from the couch and ran to the room like children on Christmas though._

_P- haha It's weird how invested you are in this._

_R- ehh I don't think so_

_S- Definitely not_

_J- nah. Now tell us!_

_P- Ok so I got home from my evening shift at the mall and she was putting her studying stuff away so...I just asked her if she wanted to go out sometime... like on a date._

_S- Right. Then what happened_

_P- Well... ok she said "no thank you" without even looking up from her laptop bag. So I just started walking to my room thinking 'oh ok that wasn't so bad' when she put her bag down and finally looked at me._

_J- Oh my god then what happened?!_

_P- She said 'look I'm just too busy right now to do the dating thing, but if you want to watch some TV with me... I'd be ok with you holding my hand."_

_J,S,R- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_P- wow. Ok calm down._

[Lily- what the fuck?]

[J- nothing. Pete just told us some good news is all]

[S- sorry but it's classified.]

[L- ... he's going to end up telling me Monday at lunch anyway]

_P- It's true. I will._

_J- I feel so betrayed._

_S- The betrayal. It feela like a thousand paper cuts to my soul._

_R- I concur. Sad day..._

[L- ... you guys are weird....]

_J- Ok she's gone._

_R- So did you? Did you guys watch TV and... hold hands?_

_P- Yea. For like... 4 old episodes of Drag Race!_

_J, S, R- Gggaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

_S- So what now? What does this mean?_

_P- I don't fucking know! I'm honestly like... that stupid-goofy-happy right now. From just holding hands! Like what the fuck?!_

_J- I get that! My first date with Lily she brushed her hand against mine when we were walking out of the restaurant and my whole body lit up like a firework._

_R- Ew! That's like my sister Prongs..._

_J- not like THAT! Just... I was so fucking happy, ya know?_

_S- Yea... I know the feeling._

_P- ...._

_J- ...._

_P- Are they about to get mushy?_

_J- Yea. They are. Call it a night?_

_P- I think we better._

_J- aaaaand we've lost them._

_P- gross. But also like... awww and all that._

_J- I know right!? Later Wormy_

_P- Night Prongs._

  
  


**[Third weekend]**

_Dragon to Nighthawk. Come in Nighthawk. Over._

_I hear you Dragon. What's your 20? Over._

_Around the corner. Be there in 1. Over and out._

James looked up from his walkie talkie to see Remus, Al, Pete, and Lily all staring at him like he had grown a second head. 

_"What?"_

"Is a walkie talkie really necessary for her simply parking the car?" Al deadpanned. "Don't you guys already have like... radios or something?"

"Yea. So?" James replied, looking at them as though waiting for the point. "These are so we can talk to just each other when we're apart."

"You're partners though..." Pete added

"Ugh don't remind me" Dorcas said with mock disgust as she walked over to them, not bothering to hide the grin on her face as James flipped her the bird. 

"Well can't you just use the radio on the _very rare_ occasion that you aren't _already_ in the same room?" Lily laughed as they followed the hostess to the patio. 

"Oh no" Dorcas chuckled "we learned the hard way that we aren't suppose to use the radio for chit-chat."

"Yea" James added, shaking his head as though disappointed, "apparently providing live chase music over the channel is considered _'unnecessary'_ and _'wildly inappropriate'-"_ he held up air quote- "but whatever...."

"So basically the department bought you guys walkies so you would stop being annoying?!" Remus laughed as they sat down next to Sirius and Marlene who were already waiting at the table. 

"Oh no. We bought these!" Dorcas said, patting hers lovingly before she slipped it onto her belt.

"Don't tell me you actually got those ridiculous walkies you've been talking about all week?" Marlene asked, rolling her eyes playfully when James and Dorcas both gasped dramatically with their hands over their hearts. 

"Yes. We. Did." Dorcas grinned. 

"They are so _cool!_ They have a 50 mile range so we can even use them from home!" James gushed, completely dropping his fake offense. 

"Great" Marlene said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That's going to be _super_ fun..." 

" _Nighthawk to Dragon_ " James said into his walkie, pointedly looking right at Marlene. " _Our friends are not amused by our totally awesome walkies. They are now dead to me. Over._ "

" _Dragon to Nighthawk_ " Dorcas replied into her walkie  
" _Literally. Same. Over and out_." 

"This is going to be my life now isnt it?" Lily groaned. 

"You love us" Dorcas said matter-of-factly as she took a sip of her water. 

"Yea yea...."

-

** Awkward Fam Club: **

**(3:16pm) Red: So.... I've decided I'm going to ask James to marry me.**

**(3:16pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Wow! Yes! I support this the maximum amount!**

**(3:17pm) Lesbionic: And I support this the maximum amount plus 1! Wooooooooooo!**

**(3:17pm) Red: So I'm actually thinking about asking him at the Halloween party next weekend.**

**(3:17pm) Red: Is that completely lame?**

**(3:18pm) Lesbionic: nah he would fucking love that!**

**(3:18pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: I agree. That's the perfect time to do it. Halloween is like marauder Christmas...**

**(3:18pm) Lesbionic: 👆👆👆**

**(3:18pm) Lesbionic: Ahhhhhh!**

**(3:19pm) Red: I obviously need you guys to like... shut the fuck up about this and not tell anyone.**

**(3:19pm) Red: That's why I waited to tell you after your shift D.**

**(3:19pm) Lesbionic: smart. Because I'd have had to explain my nearly choking to death on air. Which would have been hard because of all the shock and glee I am experiencing.**

**(3:19pm) Red: I kinda know you a little.**

**(3:19pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: What about Sirius and Marlene? We can't tell them?**

**(3:20pm) Red: Especially not them. If anyone is going to spill the beans it's those two....**

**(3:20pm) Lesbionic: That's fair.**

**(3:20pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: yea she's got a point...**

**(3:20pm) Lesbionic: So. Do you have** **a ring. Do you know what your going to do?**

**(3:21pm) Red: I was hoping to meet with you two for dinner to talk about it? Maybe we could look at rings before or after?**

**(3:21pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: Yes! YES! A thousand times yes!**

**(3:21pm) Lesbionic: I'm definitely in! Meet at 5?**

**(3:21pm) Red: Yea 5 is perfect! Let's meet at that Indian place on 3rd. There are several jewelers near there right?**

**(3:22pm) Lesbionic: The place me and Marls got ours is down that way.**

**(3:22pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: 5 works for me!**

**(3:22pm) Mr. MiyaGAY: and might I just add- good job with smashing the fucking patriarchy and asking him first!**

**(3:22pm) Lesbionic: 👆👏**

**(3:22pm) Red: *takes bow***

**(3:23pm) Red: See you bitches soon!**

-

** Petey/Lily:  **

**(5:04pm) Lily: Going to look at rings with Rem and D!**

**(5:04pm) Petey: Yay! I wanna see what you pick!**

**(5:04pm) Lily: I'd have asked you to come but I know you're hanging out/studying/pining over Em.**

**(5:04pm) Petey: 🖕**

**(5:05pm) Petey: Remind me why we're friends?**

**(5:05pm) Lily: Because I'm an icon Pete.**

**(5:05pm) Petey: *sigh* it's true.**

**(5:06pm) Lily: But seriously... I hope you guys hold hands or whatever again.**

**(5:06pm) Petey: Me too.**

**(5:06pm) Petey: that sounds so lame...**

**(5:07pm) Lily: Who cares how it sounds! You guys like it and fuck everyone else!**

**(5:07pm) Petey: There it is! The actual reason we're friends!**

**(5:07pm) Lily: Icon!**

**(5:07pm) Petey: Tell D and Moons I say hey.**

**(5:08pm) Petey: And don't forget to send a picture!**

**(5:08pm) Lily: *salute***

-

"I can't believe you told Pete before me" Remus said with a pouty frown. "Like... what the fuck Lil?"

"Well I saw him first after I decided!" Lily laughed, playfully defending her actions for the third time that evening. 

"Still..." Dorcas said around a large bite of rice. "I, too, am wounded." The sincerity was lost as some of the rice fell from her mouth onto the table, causing them all to laugh loudly as they gave apologetic smiles to those seated near them. 

"Alright I'm going to just go ahead and ask this and get it out of the way now" Remus said, raising his eyebrows questioningly toward Lily. "I thought you wanted to wait until you were done with school? Maybe even after your masters?"

"Yea..." Dorcas nodded slowly. "I specifically remember you saying- and this is a direct quote here- 'I want a diploma on my wall. Not a marriage license'. What changed?"

 _"I've_ changed..." Lily sighed. "I had a miscarriage, and you got shot, and Remus tried to die-"

"I didn't try to-"

"-and somewhere during all that I think I realized I want James Potter forever" she smiled to herself. "And I don't want to wait for that."

"Well al-fucking-right then..." Remus mumbled, a little emotion in his tone. "Let's get you engaged!"

"Fuck yea!" Dorcas agreed, nodding sharply as she slapped her hand onto the table. 

"I'm not exactly sure how I want to do it" Lily said. "I need your help with that."

"Well it's Halloween" Dorcas shrugged. "Are you thinking mushy? Funny? Corny? Inside-jokey ....drunk-y?"

"We're going as Baby and Johnny from Dirty Dancing-" 

"Love that movie"  
"Such a good one" Remus and Dorcas interjected together. 

"Anyway...." Lily continued. "I was thinking about just dropping down to propose after the lift?"

"You guys are learning the _whole_ dance?" Remus asked, a little surprised. "With the _actual_ lift?"

"Of course they are" Dorcas replied, not surprised at all. "They have to! It's _the_ dance." 

"I just assumed that Lily would be Johnny and James would be Baby and... Lily can't lift James."

Dorcas and Remus both looked to Lily for further explanation. 

"We're modifying it with a chair" she said casually around a sip of water. 

"Ahhhhhh" Dorcas and Remus chorus knowingly.

"Ok I've got it!" Dorcas said excitedly after a long, thoughtful silence. "Here's what you do..."

**[Fourth weekend]**

Lily splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror of her bathroom. She was going to ask James to marry her in just a few short minutes.

The realization was sobering, and all of a sudden she felt ridiculous in her Johnny costume, but she knew it was great. James would love it. They had done a perfect rendition of Johnny and Baby's famous dance an hour after the party started, and James had been on cloud 9 ever since. There was never going to be a better time than tonight.

  
"How are you feeling?" Remus asked as he, Pete and Dorcas cornered her coming out of the bathroom, huge grins on all their faces. 

"Nervous" she said, and her tone made it clear she really was. "There are so many people here!"

Pete laughed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "Yea.. it's normally a huge party but with everyone inviting people from work it really... got out of hand..."

"You'll be _fine!"_ Dorcas smiled, giving her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. "This is James's favorite movie of all time-"

"-though he would never admit it publicly" Pete added

"-and you're about to sweep him off his feet" she continued. "Hell I've got 20 bucks against Sirius that he cries."

"I can't believe he kept the secret..." Lily said distractedly as they walked toward the kitchen. "I mean... I really thought he was going to blow it."

"Well you need him to play the guitar part, and I figured making him a part of it would help keep him quiet."

"He's just been avoiding James completely for the last 2 days" Remus laughed. "James asked us over coffee this morning what we're going as for Halloween and he dropped his mug on the floor, frantically tried to pick it up, burned _and_ cut himself simultaneously, then ran out of the room without saying a single word... Luckily James didn't seem concerned by his weird behavior and just carried on talking to me about the party like nothing had happened..."

"Classic" Pete chuckled. 

"Fuck I'm **so** _nervous!"_ Lily said, bouncing from foot to foot as James finished up his duet with Marlene on the Karaoke machine with a flourish. "Is it normal to be this nervous? Am I... am I making the wrong decision? I-"

"Nervous is normal" Dorcas said.

"And this is the right decision. You've thought about it for weeks" Pete added.

Remus gave her hand a squeeze. "And you smile everytime you think about it." 

"And James is going to be a great husband." Pete said.

"Yea I'd fight you for him myself if I wasn't, ya know, _hella gay"_ Dorcas said with a grin.

Peter pointed at Dorcas and nodded seriously. "Me too; if I wasn't hella straight."

"Honestly, same" Remus added with a dramatic sigh. "If only _James_ wasn't hella straight..." 

Lily laughed and smiled at her friends gratefully. She knew they were right. She was nervous, yes, but more than that, she was so fucking ready. 

"I'm up" Remus said, giving her a quick hug as they all made their way to the front. 

Remus, dressed as David Bowie's Ziggy, walked on stage, took the microphone and cleared his throat expectantly as Sirius, dressed as Freddy Mercury, followed him with his guitar. Everyone was clearly expecting them to play together, so it was a shock when Remus began to speak into the mic, only half of the room understanding the reference.

_"Good afternoon everyone. We're flying at 26,000 feet, moving up to thirty thousand feet, and then we got clear skies all the way to Las Vegas, and right now we're bringin' you some in-flight entertainment. One of our first-class passengers would like to sing you a song inspired by one of our coach passengers, and since we let our first-class passengers do pretty much whatever they want, here he is..."_

Sirius began to play as Remus passed the microphone over to Lily, who started to sing:

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_   
_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_   
_All I wanna do is grow old with you_

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches_   
_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_   
_Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

Her voice was starting to shake as James met her in the middle of the room, his eyes and smile and bright he looked like he could burst with pride and joy. 

_I'll miss you_   
_Kiss you_   
_Give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you_   
_Feed you_   
_Even let you hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_   
_Put you to bed if when you had too much to drink_   
_I could be the man who grows old with you_   
_I wanna grow old with you..._

She finished with a laugh that trembled as James clapped louder than anyone else and everyone gathered around them. 

"James" she said, taking a deep cleansing breath. "I love you _so_ much. Like.... so much that it use to scare me a little bit" James chuckled lightly and took her hands in his. "But now I think the thing that scares me most is the thought of not being with you.... not _GROWING OLD_ with you. You make me a better person, and you make me see the best in other people. You are honestly the most kind and genuine person I have ever met..."

She looked to Remus who was standing next to her and held her hand out. As he placed the tiny box in her hand, she knelt down on one knee and turned her teary eyes back to James, and a collective gasp went around the room. 

"James Fleamont Potter" she said as loudly and confidently as her nerves would allow. "Will you marry me?" 

James, for his part, tried very hard to hold it together, but ultimately failed as he shouted "Yes! Of course I will marry you!" And cried unrestrainedly into Lily's hair when she jumped up to hug him. 

The rest of the night was spent drinking and singing and talking about all the best and most outlandish ways they could get married. Gideon tried very hard to convince them to do skydiving vows, but was shot down when Dorcas said her one rule for attending the wedding was that it took place on the solid ground, further specifying that it also had to be on earth after Frank made a 'get married on Mars' joke. 

Emmeline and Pete spent several songs slow dancing in the corner with their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed as if communicating telepathically. It was really beautiful to see them both so content with themselves and each other. 

Sirius and Remus really played their parts as Freddy and Ziggy all night, making people laugh and laughing even harder. They always had fun together. Just like you would expect if you were in love with your very best friend. 

Regulus and Benjy had a beer pong winning streak of 11 games before they called it a night and headed home to their pup. Al and Frank had dressed up with Gid, Fab, and Kingsley as the Spice Girls and Karaok'ed all the hits. Marlene and Dorcas dressed as each other, even wearing each others wedding rings and adopting all their mannerisms. They probably had the most fun with their costumes out of every one, even changing into each others pajamas before calling it a night in the guest room when everyone left. 

"Rest up Sirius" James called across the apartment with a grin as they headed off their rooms. "You've got a big morning ahead of you!"

"Don't forget to hydrate!" Pete murmured from the couch as Sirius groaned and flipped everyone off before disappearing into his room.

"What's happening in the morning" Lily asked, confused. 

"Sirius gets to run five miles" Remus grinned, following his boyfriend with a Gatorade in hand. 

Yes, fall in New York that was truly beautiful, and October, too, was filled with all the best things in life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> **The scene Lily reenacted as part of her proposal to James is from the movie The Wedding Singer. 
> 
> *** This fic is now officially longer than Deathly Hallows 😳


	75. And They All Drank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius's completes his hangover 5 mile run, and celebrates his birthday.   
> Basically all emotional fluff ❤

It turns out, the thought of Sirius running a fiver whilst nursing a massive hangover was enough to get everyone out of the apartment for some fresh air for a few hours. Regulus, Benjy, and their puppy Eap met them at the park next to the small college Al and Pete attended and were pronounced heroic beyond compare by the whole lot as they ambled over holding cartons filled with large cups of coffee. 

Al and Frank showed up halfway through with Pete and Emmeline in tow, and they all took it in turns to throw a small plush giraffe Em had bought for Eap to fetch while sharing wedding location ideas they were casually browsing on their phones for Lily and James. Marlene mentioned how cool it would be to get married on a cruise when she stumbled upon a wedding party deal online, and when a murmur of interest made it's way around the group, Lily and James nodded and told her to send them the link so they could have a look later when they were feeling less deathy. 

James said he was good with going to Vegas that night and getting hitched right then. Lily had laughed and given him a playful shove, but Remus could see the contemplation in her expression as they all turned their attention to Pete, who had found a place that performed weddings naked in the woods. This quickly turned into another rousing round of ' _the most insane way go get married_ ', which carried their attention for the rest of Sirius's run and continued to make appearances at random during conversation for the remainder of the day. 

Sirius made slow, painful laps around the small half-mile trail, flipping them all off everytime he passed while they cheered him on far too enthusiastically to be sincere, and laughed openly at him when he stopped to puke in the trash bin. Twice. 

Remus, being the loving boyfriend that he was, had been the first to point out that his run-time was _much_ longer than usual the moment Sirius had collapsed onto the grass next to him panting "fuck off" as he attempted to hold in a third round of vomit, Remus laughing so hard he had tears. 

They decided to soak up the remaining bits of their lingering hangovers with street tacos off a cart that looked sketchy as hell, but smelled like heaven, and ended up chasing one another around a parking lot while throwing pinecones like they were snowballs for over an hour when they began feeling like themselves again. 

It was a good way to waste the first part of the day, and when Al headed off to work the evening shift they called it and made their way slowly back to Em and Pete's place about a mile away to do more of absolutely nothing.

Tomorrow they all had work and school and clients and early morning alarms to worry about, but today they would just... be. 

  
*

  
James and Sirius burst into the door of their parents home several days later and joyously announced their presence while Lily and Remus followed behind, laughing to themselves and rolling their eyes as the predictable "favorite son" war of words started up and continued all the way into the kitchen where Effie noticed James's ring immediately. 

"Oh my _god"_ she said, looking between Lily and James. "Oh my god! Does this mean- are you two" she gestured between them as the words got lost in her excitment. 

James nodded with a grin. "She asked me on Halloween" he said as she threw her arms around him and Lily both and gave them a little shake. 

_"Monty!_ Oh Monty _get in here_!" She called across the house. 

  
Soon they were all in the sunroom watching a shakey video Pete had taken of the proposal over and over while Monty congratulated them half a dozen times, and Effie tried hard not to cry while she put the finishing touches on Sirius's birthday cake. 

His birthday was tomorrow, but Monty had a business meeting out of town so they were celebrating a day early so they could all be together. Regulus rang the bell to announce his arrival just as dinner was finishing up, and Sirius was trying hard to guess which giant sized band poster James would be gifting him the next day, but wasn't having any luck. 

"I'm surprised you are still doing that" Regulus laughed as he followed Monty to where they were all gathered. "You'll have every decent musician framed and hung by the time you're old and wrinkled wont you?"

" _That's the plan_ " James and Sirius said at the same time before turning and grinning at each other. 

Dinner at the Potters was as lovely as ever, but with the added excitement of the engagement to keep the conversation interesting. Sirius had shouted James down when he apologized for hijacking his birthday, insisting it was the best way to spend the day.

"Someone has decided to put up with my twat of a brother for like.... ever!" Sirius laughed as he tried to wrestle James into a headlock. "It's a _birthday miracle!"_ He turned to look at Lily, still smiling but with genuine sincerity, and added "no take backs."

"No take backs" she agreed with a reassuring smile. 

They sang Happy Birthday and ate cake. Sirius showed off a little on the piano in the sitting room, and Regulus showed the Potters pictures on his phone from his training trip to London, blushing wildly when Effie happened upon a revealing photo he'd taken of himself and Benjy during the few days he had flown in to visit him, which lead to the predictable 20 minutes of heckling from the others, earning them all the middle finger when Reg thought Effie wasn't looking. 

Sirius got teary when Monty commented that the next day would be a year of him officially being a Potter. They had hung a copy of the photo of the four of them taken on Sirius's birthday last year in the hall, right between a photo of James and Sirius at graduation and another of them with Pete, Marlene and Emmeline in the back garden with their arms slung around each other that had been taken on James's 15th birthday. 

"Best year of my life" Sirius croaked in a moment of unabashed vulnerability. He looked around the room at his family, giving Remus's hand a little squeeze as he smiled. "Really... just the _best."_

It wasn't long before they were all calling it a night and giving hugs to Monty and Effie, their stomach full and their cheeks sore from all the smiling and laughing as they headed back into the city.

*

Sirius woke up the next day the best possible way a person could, and spent the first bit of his actual birthday being orally gratified by the love of his life. 

James had gone to work already by the time they left the room to search for sustenance, but Sirius found a huge box of jam filled donuts on the counter with a note in James's sloppy half-cursive, half-standard writing:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUCKER!_   
_I love you and all that other mushy stuff, and I woke up an hour early to get these for you, and you can have your real gift later when I see you._   
_Now I know what you're going to say: 'But James! Having such a wonderful, handsome, talented person like you in my life is gift enough'... but that's just the kind of selfless, heroic, sacrificial thing that I do. I know... I'm amazing._

_P.s. I ate a peach filled one. Highly recommended._

_P.s.s. In case you need to reenergize after whatever you and Rem were getting up to so loudly this morning, there is extra coffee in the pot. ;)_

_-Jamie_

Remus blushed furiously when he read the last part over Sirius's shoulder, but Sirius just grinned and moved to pour them each a cup. 

"I have 2 clients today and an order that needs to go out for new floor mats" Sirius said as he passed Remus his cup across the table. "I could swing by and pick you up from Hogwarts when your finished up?"

Remus nodded and took a sip of his coffee, humming appreciatively at the taste. "I might feel a bit more loved if I thought you were actually there for _me_ and not just to see your _mistress."_

"You see right through me Remus" Sirius sighed. "How is my sweet Minnie doing anyway? Does she mention me everyday? I bet she does..." 

"Oh definitely. We can't get through a conversation without her abruptly breaking out into song about her deep love for you."

"I knew it."

-

** Casa Marauder: **

**(2:18pm) Lily: Alright Sirius what are we cooking tonight? Or do you want to order takeaway?**

**(2:18pm) James: Yea! Birthday boys choice!**

**(2:19pm) Sirius: Honestly some of your lasagna sounds really fucking good Lil**

**(2:19pm) Lily: I'll do it if you make those bomb ass seasoned asparagus you made last time**

**(2:19pm) Sirius: Deal!**

**(2:20pm) Remus: what can James and I do?**

**(2:20pm) James: I'm buying the champagne**

**(2:20pm) Remus: I can make desert?**

**(2:21pm) Sirius: That's cute moons...**

**(2:21pm) James: we don't want the apartment to burn down.**

**(2:21pm) Sirius: Yea we like it here.**

**(2:22pm) Remus: I am wounded.**

**(2:22pm) Sirius: No offense love but you can't make food.**

**(2:23pm) Lily: That's not true**

**(2:23pm) Lily: Remus can make pudding**

**(2:23pm) Remus: She's right. I am the king of pudding!**

**(2:24pm) James: I'll be the judge of that!**

**(2:24pm) Remus: You think banana pudding is better than chocolate pudding though James..**

**(2:24pm) James: So what?**

**(2:25pm) Remus: So fuck all of your opinions that's what**

**(2:25pm) Lily: buuuuuurrnnn**

**(2:25pm) James: 👆 My future wife...**

**(2:26pm) Sirius: My client just walked in but chocolate pudding sounds good for desert Moony.**

**(2:26pm) Sirius: It's still not superior to banana pudding though. End of.**

**(2:26pm) James: facts.**

**(2:27pm) Remus: *gasp!***

**(2:27pm) Lily: Let it go Rem. Just breathe through it...**

**(2:27pm) Remus: ....fine.**

-

 _"Finally"_ James exclaimed as Remus and Sirius walked through the door, a good half hour late. "And just _where_ were you two at such a late hour?" He scolded, though a grin gave him away.

"I was showing Moony here a few of the hot spots" Sirius said casually. He made his way to the kitchen to help Lily, who had already gotten a good headstart on the cooking. "Don't worry _mom"_ he added, "we were on our best behavior." 

"I bet you were" James laughed, turning to wink suggestively at Remus, whose cheeks has gone pink. 

"Well really Pads here just wanted to have some alone time with Mcgonagall" Remus redirected "but sadly I was in the way." He sat himself on top of the counter and picked up the box of pudding to read the directions. "Well, that and he needed time to switch out my periodic table with a poster of _Hannah Montana..."_

James and Sirius both froze and turned slowly to look at him while Lily burst out laughing so hard she choked on her voice. 

"You knew about that and you just let me carry on?" Sirius chuckled. Remus shrugged and continued to examine the box. 

"You know they have been doing that since day one, _right?"_ Lily wheezed. "I mean there are at least 3 other Hannah Montana things in there."

Remus hopped down from the counter and took a bowl down from the cabinet to begin preparing the pudding, still not looking at them. 

"Oh, I know" he said. "It started with the picture of us at the Statue Of Liberty from my first week in New York that I keep on the window. Then there were stickers put all over the tray on the shelf for finished work. Then the wood name plate on my desk got switched out -or was that before the stickers" he paused at the fridge and looked up as though lost in though, shaking his head after a moment. "Either way, the periodic table today was definitely the fourth and biggest switch so far. Flitwick owes me a lunch next week now actually. He bet me the water cycle poster would be next but I just had a feeling..." 

He turned to get the whisk out of the drawer and saw James and Sirius standing there, mouths agape, with matching expressions somewhere between shock and pride. 

"You know, you two really do look like brothers when you make that face" he said matter-of-factly, pointing the whisk between the two of them. 

"You never said" James stuttered. "How did you... do the _students_ know?!"

"Well they didn't notice at first" he said turning back to the bowl mix the pudding, giving a glance to Lily who was sprinkling cheese on the lasagna, still laughing. "But then I pointed it out and told them how much my three closest friends _absolutely love_ Hannah -I mean... I'm assuming Wormy was involved, yes?" He glanced at James who nodded wordlessly, a huge grin on his face. "Yea well... we had a good time talking about that. I even showed them the picture of you guys with her at a meet and greet years ago."

"What picture" Sirius laughed again, a little nervously as he and James glances at each other. 

_"This_ one" Remus said, pulling put his wallet to reveal an old photo they had taken with Marlene at the mall, except Marlene was missing and in her place was a poorly photoshopped image of none other than Hannah Montana. 

Lily grabbed the photo for a look and doubled over laughing hard while James and Sirius stood in shock. 

"I fucking love this man" Sirius said simply, grinning ear to ear and pointing to Remus who had resumed his pudding making. 

"A true marauder, that one" James agreed, letting out a bark of laughter as Remus began telling Lily about all the student reactions. 

Sirius swatted absently at James with wide eyes as he watched Remus stir the pudding. "Code white" he whispered breathlessly. "Fuck he's so... _perfect."_

He was saved from proposing right there on the spot by Marlene, who burst through through the door and shouted "your present has arrived!"

"Oh presents for Sirius!" James clapped, pulling Sirius into the livingroom with him to meet them. "Where?"

"It's _me,_ bitch!" Marlene grinned, opening her arms wide to give Sirius a bear hug. "I'm the present, and you'll like it!"

"I'll take that" he laughed, leaning into the hug gratefully. 

"Pete's on his way from work" Dorcas said, "he's picking up Em up now. Are Ben and Reg coming?"

"Not this time" Sirius said. "He's prepping notes for some merger at work and Ben is working the dinner shift so they won't be here, but he came to mom and dads last night so it worked out."

"It smells like heaven in here! Lily must be in the kitchen then" Marlene sighed happily as she looked around. "Wait... where is _Remus?"_

"He's in the kitchen with Lil" James replied, leading them all back. 

"Brave of you to let Remus in the kitchen" Dorcas laughed. 

"Hey fuck you" Remus said, peeking around the corner and waving the whisk threateningly, some splatters of pudding falling to the floor. "I am the _king_ of pudding, ok? The _goddamn king!"_

"Alright alright" Dorcas chuckled, raising her hands in surrender "put the weapon away your highness..."

  
Once everyone had arrived, they sat down at the large table in the dinning room, James pouring generous amounts of champagne for everyone. It had been Remus's idea to go around the table and share a Sirius memory they loved and it turned out to be the best part of the night. 

"My favorite Sirius memory is the first time he called me his best friend" Peter said, giving Sirius a wide smile as he started them off. "We were only 3 weeks into first year and I was already doing terrible in Geography. Sirius plopped himself right down at the end of my bed, snatched my notes up and started quizzing me like it was a prearranged study session or something. I told him he didn't have to do that and he looked at me like I was crazy and said " _Of course I do! I can't have my best friend failing the easiest subject in the whole school._ " 

He laughed a little to himself. "I passed the next test with an A- and I never questioned his friendship since. Not even when he tried to convince me to jump in the lake naked during the first frost of that same year."

"So helping you pass a test trumps potential near death experience for you Pete" Sirius laughed, though his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "That's good to know."

Peter flipped him off and laughed. "You know what I mean. It was the first time I'd been called anyone's friend. Let alone their _best_ friend. It meant a lot. Cheers, _best friend."_

 _"Cheers"_ everyone chorus, and took a sip of their champagne. 

"Alright me next" Em said, clearing her throat dramatically. "I was in 6th year and had disappeared off to the astronomy tower to have a cry about not having a proper family to go home to for the holidays blah blah blah..." she waved her hand in the air as if brushing the feelings away. " Well, Sirius shows up and sits down next to me, and I'm just trying to look like I'm not crying because... _gross._ So we end up just sitting there in silence for about 15 minutes watching Hagrid muck about in his garden before Sirius says _'I don't want to go home for Christmas. My family hates me so much, and they don't even know I'm gay yet._ ' 

She glanced up to Sirius who was giving her a sad smile, clearly remembering the memory as well. She took a deep breath and continued.

"At that time in my life I had never had anyone confide in me anything so... _important_. Sirius was only out to a few people, and I don't think any of us knew how truly terrible the home life was at that point so it meant quite a lot more to me than I probably let on at the time... But I remember thinking if you could be open and vulnerable with me, then I could be too. Which was really fucking hard as a foster kid on scholarship surrounded by posh twats, let me tell you..." she laughed a little, wiping away the single tear that has escaped her eye. _"Anyway,_ I told him everything. How my dad died in the Army and how I was scared to graduate and have no place to go. I cried for at least half an hour and he just... comforted me. It was just really... nice."

She cleared her throat again and raised her glass. "To Sirius fucking Potter!" 

" _To Sirius fucking Potter_!" 

"Well damn it guys" Sirius laughed, sniffing back a few tears. "Stop making me so _emotional!"_

"My favorite one is that text you sent out about going to see Hope before she died" Lily said with a smile. "I didn't know you too well yet, only that Remus was so smitten it made me want to vomit, and James seemed to think you were alright" she grinned, giving James a little nudge with her elbow. "I think that was when I realized you would be one of my people. So... you're stuck with me forver now" she said confidently, giving him a nod. 

"Proud to be stuck with you forever, Lil" Sirius nodded back, and they all toasted and took a sip. 

"For me it was when you danced with my mother" Remus said into the semi-silence that followed. He took Sirius's hand and gave it a little squeeze on top of the table. "I think that's when I started to fall in love with you. I mean... I didn't know I was until later, but thinking about it now that's definitely when it started. And I've been falling more and more in love with you since." 

They raised their glasses in toast as Sirius leaned over and gave Remus as teary-eyed kiss. 

"Well all this mushy stuff is really great" Dorcas said, "but hands down my favorite memory of him is the hangover 5 miler from last weekend" she raised her glass high as Sirius let out a breathy laugh. "I didn't think you could do it, but somehow you managed it, and if that isn't classic Padfoot, then I don't know what is!" 

Everyone lifted their glass and laughed openly as a murmur of agreement worked it's way around the table. 

_"Sirius"_ Marlene said, clearing her throat of the lump that was already forming there. "The day you picked me up from my audition is 100% my favorite memory with you. It was the first day of me really going after my dreams. It was the beginning of what we have built together in our business..." she blinked furiously and took Dorcas's hand. "It's my favorite memory because... I can't imagine how _different_ and _empty_ my life would be if you hadn't come and got me up on your bike 4 minutes before I was meant to walk in. Thank you for being you, and for being there for me always."

Sirius was crying in full now, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand as everyone nodded. "You guys...." he choked out. "This is...." Remus and James patted his back from either side as he took a shuttering breath. "Just... _thank you."_

"Well just me now then I suppose" James said. "God there are so many good ones it's hard to pick just one." He chuckled lightly and nodded as he made up his mind. 

"I think the night you showed up at my place after you ran away from home is my favorite. And ok... yea... aybe it's a little fucked up that you ringing the bell all bloodied up from your birth parents latest bull shit, but I knew immediately that once mom saw you she wouldn't ever let you go back there. No matter what." He looked at Sirius, tears making their way down both of their cheeks. "We slept in my bed and I could hear you crying all night, but that was the first time I _really_ felt like you were going to be ok. Because you were _home."_

Sirius let out a sob as he turned in his seat to hug his brother. Sniffling sounds were filling the room as glasses were raised in the air. 

"To the best brother I could have ever asked for" James said once they pulled apart. 

_And they all drank._


End file.
